


Tohoprosti

by Allalabeth



Series: Tohoprostiverso [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothels, Businessmen, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 188,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: Seúl. Una ciudad repleta de magnates y negocios. Algunos más legales que otros, pero todos, una excusa en la batalla entre Industrias Park y Changmin Corporation que comienza, inocentemente, con una tarjeta de visita negra y roja.





	1. De cuando Changmin tomó una de sus decisiones rápidas

**Author's Note:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.
> 
> A todos los que leáis, espero que disfrutéis con los personajes de este universo. A los que dejéis comentarios, gracias, de antemano, por tomar un momento de vuestro día para hacerme saber lo que opináis o habéis sentido con la historia.

 

 

**De cuando Changmin tomó una de sus decisiones rápidas**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kyuhyun miró divertido a su jefe y puso los pies encima de la robusta mesa de madera maciza. No tardó en recibir una mirada de recriminación y un golpe en los zapatos.

—Baja los pies.

—No. Ya es bastante cansado ver cómo te quejas para aún encima tener que hacerlo incómodo.

—¡Es que me aburro!

—Claro, no logro imaginarme cuán aburrido debe ser tener tanto dinero que uno no sabe ni cómo gastarlo. Manejas participaciones en todas las empresas importantes del país, has triplicado tus ganancias en el último año, no hay sector legal en el que no hayas metido baza.  
¡Disfruta un poco!

Changmin, que había disfrutado mucho más de lo que cualquier salud decente pudiese aconsejar, se sentó en su sillón de piel y cruzó los brazos, un tanto enfurruñado.

—Me aburro.

Kyuhyun suspiró y sacó la pequeña libreta que siempre llevaba guardada en el bolsillo interior de su americana. Ante estados de ánimo desesperados, urgían medidas desesperadas. Cogió la elegante tarjeta de colores negro y rojo que había guardado entre sus hojas y se la tendió.

—Está bien, si quieres que volvamos a arriesgar un poco de dinero, yo apostaría por esto.

Por primera vez el aburrimiento de su jefe se disolvió en una curiosidad casi mórbida.

—¿Un burdel?

—Uno de los negocios más fructíferos de Seúl. De hecho, su dueño ha empezado a comprar participaciones de todas las empresas en las que tú inviertes. Si sigue así, no tardará en disputarte alguna oferta.

—Eso tendré que verlo.

Changmin se hacía el desinteresado, pero Kyuhyun sabía que no había nada que le motivase más que un rival desafiando su territorio. Por supuesto, para acabar demostrándole que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de arrebatárselo.

—Y el local también. No está mal del todo y sería una buena forma de conocer al flamante nuevo empresario de Seúl.

—¿Ése no soy yo?

Kyuhyun no contestó, pero su sonrisa se volvió tan tentadora que sólo el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta detuvo a Changmin de abalanzarse sobre ella. Apenas escuchó el "adelante", Minho entró en el despacho con los balances del último mes en una mano y una calculadora en la otra.

—Ya tengo las cuentas de los negocios en Japón, jefe. Pensé que podríamos repasarlas.

Probablemente, "cuentas en Japón" no era lo que Changmin tenía en mente en esos momentos, pero Kyuhyun se levantó y le cedió el sitio a Minho, antes de que pudiese negarse.

—Recuerda lo que te he dicho — Kyuhyun señaló a la tarjeta que Changmin aún sostenía en su mano — Yo que tú le echaría un vistazo.

Mientras salía por la puerta, Minho hizo el amago de subir sus pies a la mesa. Esta vez la orden fue más directa y el golpe más fuerte. Sin ninguna otra opción, Minho dejó sus pies en el suelo y Kyuhyun cambió su sonrisa a una de gato satisfecho.

Todavía existían las clases.

**

Yoochun tenía su propio ático en el centro neurálgico de Seúl, y, sin embargo, cada vez que llegaba a la ciudad de algún viaje de negocios, su apartamento era el último lugar del mundo en el que pensaba.

Cuando aparcó el Porsche delante de la casa, se encontró con un vehículo que no conocía. Estaba el Bentley de Jaejoong, el Lamborghini del señor Baek, y un Lexus negro de alta gama que no conocía de nada.

¿Un cliente nuevo? ¿O habría cambiado alguien de coche en la semana que había estado en Japón? Fuese quien fuese, Yoochun iba a descubrirlo en cuanto pusiese un pie en casa.

Pero como tampoco quería precipitar un encuentro de negocios, cerró el coche y fue directo a la puerta que comunicaba el jardín trasero y la cocina. Antes de llegar a ella, Harang salió de su casa y se abalanzó sobre él.

El ruido debió alertar a alguien, porque ni un minuto después la puerta de la cocina se estaba abriendo.

—¡Yoochun! ¡No has avisado que venías hoy!

—Hola a ti también, Jaejoong.— saludó con sorna. Acarició un par de veces más a su perro antes de enderezarse y mirar al otro hombre.— Mi semana ha estado llena de trabajo, ¿qué tal la tuya?

—Tu semana siempre está llena de trabajo.— Jaejoong puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.— Y no me avisaste así que ahora no sé si me va a llegar la cena.

Yoochun no pudo contener una carcajada. Parecían una fusión extraña entre marido y mujer y madre e hijo, dependiendo de cómo tuviesen el día. Y que Jaejoong estuviese allí de pie en la puerta, con el delantal, los brazos cruzados, y quejándose de que no había avisado de que volvía…

Yoochun estaba en casa por fin.

Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Jaejoong frunció el ceño y le miró con ojos que claramente transmitían que no había caído en la trampa. Añadió un abrazo, frotó la nariz contra el cuello de Jaejoong y cuando escuchó el profundo suspiro supo que había ganado.

—Ven, anda, ven. ¿Qué quieres para cenar?

—¿Qué estás cocinando?

—Esto y aquello.

—¿Para quién?

—Pues para los clientes de Junsu y Yunho.

—Cierto, ¿de quién es el Lexus?

—Del nuevo habitual de Yunho.

—¿Ya habitual?

—Hoy es su primer día, pero por su cara te digo yo que saldrá pidiendo una segunda cita. Onew debería venir a buscar las cenas de un momento a otro y servírsela.

—¿Y Su?— inquirió, levantando una ceja e inclinándose sobre la olla que borboteaba suavemente. Olía de maravilla, y Yoochun se arrepintió de no haber llamado.

—Con Jinwoo, por supuesto.— Yoochun no pudo contener el puchero.— Tiene que irse pronto, que ha quedado con su esposa para ir a la ópera, así que Junsu va a tener la mayor parte de la noche libre.

—¿Y Yunho no?

—Su chico es nuevo, así que no sé. Tiene pinta de ser de los que no paran en toda la noche.— Jaejoong se quedó en blanco, mirando hacia la cocina y su cerebro perdido en el cliente. Una curiosidad morbosa asoló a Yoochun.— De todas formas, Yunho es Yunho y aunque trabaje toda la noche puede unirse por la mañana.

Cierto. Yunho siempre tenía energía para más.

Con una sonrisa perversa, Yoochun se quitó la corbata y la dejó sobre una de las sillas de la cocina. Estaba deshaciéndose de la chaqueta cuando Onew entró a la cocina vestido elegantemente. Con toda probabilidad había sido Jaejoong, por enésima vez, el que les había dicho a todos como tenían que vestirse.

—¿Por dónde andan Heechul y Taemin?— preguntó, mirando al recién llegado.

—Heechul se fue hace un rato, Jefe.— comenzó Onew. El chaval siempre iba a todos lados sonriendo, y por eso, Yoochun nunca lo dejaba hacer el turno de mañana. Lo ponía de muy mal humor ver a gente sonriendo antes de su tercer café del día. Sonreír antes de que él estuviese del todo despierto era algo que solo le consentía a Junsu.— Taemin está viendo la tele en su cuarto.

—¿Por qué se ha ido Heechul tan temprano?— preguntó Yoochun, mirando esta vez a Jaejoong.

—Ni Junsu ni Yunho ni Taemin tienen más citas para hoy, y Hangeng está en la ciudad, así que ha ido a cenar con él.

Yoochun suspiró.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres trabajar para mí?— preguntó por enésima vez.— Ya sabes que te ofrezco lo que sea que quieras.

—Nop. Me va bien siendo decorador de interiores.

—¡Pero pasas más tiempo aquí que Heechul!

—Yo lo hago porque quiero y porque sois vosotros. Además, ya tengo bastante con enfrentarme a mis clientes. Los tuyos son… demasiado… demasiado… todo, para mi gusto. Además, Heechul es tu administrador y hace un trabajo excelente. Confórmate con sentirte afortunado de que te considere mi mejor amigo.

—Y yo pensando que era tu mejor amigo…

La visión de Yunho, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y con los ojos brillando de lujuria, hizo que a Yoochun se le secase la boca.

—También, también.— afirmó Jaejoong, concentrado en darles a los platos una presentación adecuada.— Os quiero a todos. En mi corazón hay sitio de sobra, ya lo sabéis.

—Sí bueno, ¿qué haces aquí, Yunho? ¿No tienes a alguien que atender?

—Claro, pero he venido a decirle a Jinki que suba una de las botellas de Chivas de 18 años, que Changmin ha sugerido que le apetecerían unas copas después de la cena.

—¿Changmin?— preguntó Yoochun frunciendo el ceño. Le sonaba el nombre, pero no conocía a nadie que fuese a ser cliente del burdel y que se llamase así.

—El nuevo cliente.— informó Jaejoong, que levantó la vista de los platos con una mirada de orgullo ante su creación.— ¿No te dije como se llamaba? Es el chico del Lexus. Shim Changmin, el famosísimo empresario.

 

**

 

Shim Changmin no era un hombre impulsivo. Puede que tuviese un poco de pronto y que su poderoso físico le facilitase algún que otro arrebato violento, pero si algo le había enseñado el duro mundo de los negocios era a ser astuto, a no fiarse de nadie y a calcular cada uno de sus movimientos. Quizá por eso se había pasado media hora girando entre sus dedos la tarjeta de aquel burdel que le habían recomendado. Sentía curiosidad, mucha curiosidad por saber quién era aquel hombre que amenazaba su total control sobre el mercado coreano y una buena parte del de Asia. Sabía que no era inteligente meterse en su territorio de una forma poco planeada, pero a la vez quería ver su cara, su afamado negocio y comprobar, si se sentía lo suficientemente inspirado, la calidad de los servicios que ofrecía.

Que no fuese impulsivo, no quería decir que no fuese de decisiones rápidas. Antes de que la tarjeta diese un nuevo giro, Changmin se puso en pie, cogió su abrigo, las llaves de su Lexus y se dijo a sí mismo que no se haría esperar más.

 

**

La casa no era preciosa, sino lo siguiente. Changmin le había echado el ojo un par de años atrás cuando se había acabado de construir, pero por mucho que lo intentó su dueño no parecía tener intención alguna de venderla ni los bancos encontraron ningún flanco débil por donde atacarle. Ahora comenzaba a explicarse por qué. Atravesó los jardines de la entrada y aparcó en uno de los laterales de la fachada, justo al lado de un Bentley que acaparó su atención hasta que un chico salió a recibirle.

—Buenas tardes y bienvenido. ¿Tiene usted invitación?

Changmin rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta que dio con la tarjeta que, por pura casualidad, no había dejado en su despacho. Kyuhyun no le había dicho nada sobre necesitar invitación para acceder al burdel, pero conociendo sus gustos exquisitos, era algo que tendría que haber adivinado.

—Claro, aquí tienes.

—Estupendo, mi nombre es Kibum. Sígame, por favor.

Si el exterior era impresionante, el interior era perfecto. Quien había decorado aquella superficie diáfana de la entrada tenía un gusto exquisito. Todo estaba tan reluciente y tan limpio que daba casi pena pisar la tarima flotante de los suelos. Changmin fue fijándose en cada detalle a medida que avanzaba hacia uno de los salones y, aunque el camino parecía despejado y la casa tranquila, estaba claro que era una sensación engañosa. Si uno prestaba atención oía las voces, los pasos y la vida que tenía lugar allí y que poco tenía que ver con la actividad de las habitaciones. Una vida que fue mucho más que evidente detrás de una de las puertas que había quedado entreabierta.

—¿Cuándo lo ha traído?

—Los de la mueblería lo dejaron a primera hora.

—¿El muy cabrón ni siquiera dijo nada?

—Sabes que Jaejoong no necesita dar avisos.

—¡Sobre estas cosas sí! Sobre todo lo que pase de ciertas cantidades, en realidad.

—Es sólo un sofá, Heechul.

—¡Es una pequeña fortuna, Junsu! Bastante tengo con controlar que Yoochun no se compre un coche nuevo cada vez que sale por la puerta, como para que el otro me salga con estos despilfarros.

—Es cómodo y bonito. A Yoochun le encantará.

—Mierda, ¡no sé ni para qué te pregunto a ti!

Changmin esbozó una sonrisa y siguió caminando detrás de su anfitrión. No había visto a los artífices de la conversación pero sus voces eran cuanto menos divertidas. Se preguntó si habría más sofás ridículamente caros en la casa. A juzgar por los muebles del salón al que fue conducido, dedujo que sí.

—¿Me permite el abrigo? Los chicos vendrán enseguida. ¿Qué desea tomar?

—Whisky solo, gracias. ¿El dueño no está? — En la expresión del chico, Changmin pudo ver que su pregunta había sido un poco brusca y trató de suavizar las cosas — Es solo que me gustaría saludarle, tenemos algunos amigos en común.

—Lo lamento, se encuentra fuera por motivos de negocios. Pero le atenderemos bien, no se preocupe. Ahora mismo le traigo su bebida.

Mientras esperaba, Changmin se puso cómodo en el sofá y siguió observándolo todo con atención. Como la planta baja era abierta a excepción de ciertas habitaciones cerradas, podía observar la entrada sin problemas y por eso no se perdió detalle del hombre que entró en la casa, embutido en un gorro enorme y una bufanda larguísima, y que llevaba en la mano unas bolsas de supermercado.

—¡Ya he llegado! ¡Wookie, sal de mi cocina!

En cuanto la lana desapareció y dio paso a su cara, Changmin supo que ya había decidido. De todos los hombres que hubiese en aquella casa, él quería a ése, y como eso de las decisiones rápidas seguía siendo su fuerte, se levantó del sofá y fue a decírselo directamente.

—Te quiero a ti.

Por un momento pareció como si el chico de las bolsas hiciese su mejor intento por no soltar una carcajada. Después le miró con la expresión más considerada que probablemente pudo conseguir.

—Lo siento, pero yo no trabajo.

Así que era de los difíciles… Changmin puso su sonrisa ganadora y apoyó la mano en la pared, una postura que le había granjeado muchas batallas en el pasado.

—Pues yo te veo aquí.

De repente, todo lo que pudo ver fue una bolsa llena de carne en las narices.

—También las costillas están aquí y dudo que puedas acostarte con ellas.

Como si la frase hubiese tenido todo el sentido del mundo, el chico que para Changmin había pasado a ser muy, muy raro, empujó su brazo con el hombro y se perdió por una de las puertas del largo pasillo.

Changmin apoyó la espalda en la pared y esbozó una sonrisa. Todo allí parecía extraño, pero a la vez divertido, tan distinto a su emporio rígido y gris en el que sólo la compañía de Kyuhyun y la de Minho le salvaban de convertirse en un amargado prematuro. Todo parecía tener color y se respiraba una atmósfera familiar en la que él hacía mucho tiempo que ya no vivía. Si el tal Yoochun formaba parte de ella, Changmin reconocía que empezaba a tenerle algo de envidia...

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

La voz que sonó a su izquierda le hizo dar un respingo. O él se había distraído demasiado con sus pensamientos, o los pasos de aquel hombre habían sido muy silenciosos. Superado el pequeño susto, Changmin no pudo dejar de fijarse en los pantalones vaqueros rotos y en todos los músculos que se dejaban ver bajo la camiseta blanca de tirantes. Si el chico de las bolsas tenía la cara perfecta, este otro tenía EL cuerpo.

—¿Trabajas aquí?

Aquella sonrisa deslumbrante sólo podía significar que sí. Y eso era genial, porque le gustaba, vaya si le gustaba... Sin embargo, Changmin se encontró ante aquel hombre con un problema que no había tenido con el anterior. De alguna forma le inspiraba respeto y no sabía cómo comprar sus servicios sin ofenderle. Tras unos segundos de duda, intentó usar la diplomacia que tanto practicaba en sus reuniones de negocios, usualmente aderezadas con acompañantes femeninas.

—Me gustaría disfrutar de tu compañía.

Al contrario del fingido rubor que siempre provocaba esa frase, al chico pareció hacerle gracia tanta cortesía. ¿Es que allí todos se divertían?

—¿No preguntas cuánto va a costarte?

—Sea lo que sea, puedo pagarlo.

—Entonces, no veo por qué no. Acompáñame. ¡Onew, subimos!

Changmin le siguió escaleras arriba, hacia la zona de habitaciones. El espacio entre puerta y puerta era muy amplio, por lo que supuso que cada una de ellas tenía que ser enorme. Cuando pasaron por delante de la segunda, ésta se abrió dando paso a un chico de pelo largo y cara de niña que le miró de arriba abajo.

—Mmmm… Hyung,,, Podrías dejármelo a mí.

—Podría, pero es la hora de tus dibujos favoritos. Ponte la tele, Taemin.

El tal Taemin sacó la lengua por respuesta y luego se volvió hacia Changmin para guiñarle un ojo y mirarle el culo sin ningún disimulo. Éste sintió un leve chispazo de vanidad aún a sabiendas de que probablemente ese chaval haría lo mismo con casi todo el mundo. Unos metros más adelante, los vaqueros rotos se detuvieron delante de la última puerta.

—Es ésta. Adelante.

Tal y como Changmin había imaginado, la habitación era enorme. La decoración seguía siendo exquisita; tenía el mismo toque moderno con el que él había decorado su piso pero estaba salpicado aquí y allá de detalles retro que conformaban una mezcla muy atractiva. Como antesala del dormitorio, había un salón presidido por un chaiselong y una pantalla de plasma. Hacia ella fue su chico, que le hizo temblar de anticipación cuando comenzó a caminar descalzo por la alfombra.

—¿Porno?

Personalmente, Changmin siempre había preferido actuar a mirar.

—No lo necesito.

Y siempre había elegido ahora a más tarde.

Caminó hacia él, le quitó ambos mandos y le empujó contra la pared. Y justo cuando el siguiente movimiento era evidentemente claro, aquella sonrisa, la expresión relajada, el respeto que le seguía imponiendo y salía de no sabía dónde, fuese por el motivo que fuese, Changmin no se movió. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, era él quien estaba contra la pared y su cara la que estaba entre las manos cálidas y suaves de aquel prostituto. Y aquella sonrisa… otra vez.

—Me llamo Yunho.

Yunho… En un momento de lucidez, Changmin pensó que debería mentir e inventarse un nombre, pero le duró poco. Además, no quería hacerlo; algo le decía que Yunho se llamaba así de verdad.

—Yo Changmin.

Los pulgares de Yunho acariciaron sus mejillas en un toque casi imperceptible y sus labios se acercaron a centímetros de sus labios.

—Hola, Changmin.

Iba a besarle, debía hacerlo. Qué mierda, estaba obligado a hacerlo, que por algo era él el que pagaba. Changmin se preparó para ello con todas sus ganas, pero Yunho soltó su cara y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos se arrodilló en el suelo y le abrió los pantalones. Dos minutos después, Changmin ya no podía pensar en dar órdenes.

Sólo en gemir y gemir.


	2. De cuando se estrenó el sofá más caro de la historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De cuando se estrenó el sofá más caro de la historia**

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Adoraba esa cama. También adoraba la sensación de levantarse por la mañana y caminar desnudo hasta el enorme vestidor y elegir allí lo que fuese que quisiese ponerse. Generalmente, mientras hacía su paseo a través de la habitación alguno de sus compañeros de cama solía despertarse y no había nada como ser abrazado por la espalda mientras intentaba elegir una ropa, que, al final, no se pondría hasta varias horas después.  
  
Estiró el brazo buscando un cuerpo que abrazar y no encontrar nada lo hizo fruncir el ceño. No quería abrir los ojos y terminar desvelándose, que ya bastante mal dormía sin necesidad de despertarse en medio de la noche.  
  
Resopló. Cambió de postura. Volvió a resoplar. Se giró otra vez.  
  
Habría aguantado la rutina un puñado de minutos más si no fuese por el quedo sonido de una puerta al cerrarse suavemente.  
  
_“Como Onew haya vuelto a escaparse para ir a la habitación de Taemin…”_  
  
Se levantó como un resorte y se puso un par de pantalones de pijama que siempre reposaban sobre el brazo del sofá. O Yoochun o él solían dejar cuatro, en caso de que alguno tuviese que levantarse para algo. Era una medida preventiva y parte de las reglas no escritas de la casa desde aquella vez que Jaejoong había terminado desnudo en la cocina y asustando a un Ryeowook que por entonces poco más era que un aprendiz de cocinero. A esas horas de la madrugada, nadie se iba a asustar, pero ya les costaba bastante controlar a Taemin como para encima pasear desnudos por delante de las narices del novato.  
  
Con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado. Todavía estuvo a tiempo de ver unas piernas kilométricas y una espalda escultural perderse por el pasillo. La única persona con piernas kilométricas y espalda escultural que podía haber en la casa era el cliente de Yunho. El Changmin ése del que Yoochun había estado hablando durante dos horas, el que le había dicho a Yunho que quería toda la noche con él (algo totalmente comprensible, por mucho que fastidiase los planes originales) y el tipo que lo primero que había hecho al entrar en la casa había sido decirle que quería tener sexo con él.  
  
Jaejoong se mordió el labio para intentar contener la carcajada que amenazaba con echar a perder su papel de espía.  
  
Visto lo visto, tampoco habría estado mal haber dicho que sí. El chaval parecía saber lo que se hacía. Y si todavía estaba despierto cuando podía escuchar a Yunho roncando, Jaejoong tenía que quitarse el sombrero ante su resistencia.  
  
_“Pero claro, con ese cuerpo, y siendo el cliente, quizá ha obligado a Yunho a ser el pasivo. Uhm…”_  
  
Siguió a la figura que solo vestía unos bonitos bóxer negros. Fijándose mejor en ello, en la penumbra del pasillo, diría que eran Dolce &Gabbana y costaba cada uno cerca de doscientos veinticinco mil won. No tenía mal gusto. Y los llenaba bien.  
  
Pero seguía siendo el rival más acérrimo de Yoochun en cuanto a negocios. Jaejoong no iba a dejarlo husmear a su antojo en la casa.  
  
Una vez estuvieron en el piso de abajo, empezaron a escuchar una serie de gemidos ahogados. Era la voz de Junsu, y sabiendo lo “vocal” que se podía volver, eso no era nada. Changmin se quedó paralizado y movió el cuello en dirección hacia el ruido.  
  
Cuanto más lo observaba, más se arrepentía Jaejoong de haberle dicho que no trabajaba allí. Un hombre de cerca de dos metros de altura, con ese cuerpo y ese rostro apuesto, y más dinero del que hasta Jaejoong podría gastar en toda su vida (más o menos, eso era lo que había sacado en claro de las dos horas de monólogo de Yoochun sobre el tipo. Tampoco necesitaba más información, la verdad). Un hombre así no era nada desdeñable. Menos, cuando tenía la postura de un depredador a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa.  
  
_“Pero si piensa que Junsu o Yoochun son presas, entonces va listo. Junsu siempre ha sido como una planta carnívora.”_  
  
Esperó, mordiéndose el labio para contener otra sonrisa maquiavélica.  
  
─¡Yoochun! ─Junsu acompañó el nombre de un gemido de gato en celo.  
  
Jaejoong sabía lo que ese tipo de gemidos significaban: Junsu estaba siendo el pasivo. Eso siempre era algo digno de ver. Asintió con la cabeza aunque nadie lo estuviese viendo sólo para confirmar sus propios pensamientos. Y se habría quedado en medio del pasillo un buen rato, sintiéndose satisfecho con su hilo de pensamiento, si no fuese porque Changmin comenzado a caminar en dirección a los sonidos, que continuaban escalando en volumen.  
  
Por suerte para todos, Yoochun y Junsu seguían siendo unos exhibicionistas y habían dejado la puerta abierta.  
  
Changmin tardó dos minutos en apoyarse contra la pared, y dejar salir un suspiro cargado de deseo.  
  
_“Normal.”_  
  
Fue lo primero que Jaejoong pensó. En el fondo, iba a terminar llevándose bien y todo con el nuevo cliente. Ya en su momento le había visto cara de querer repetir, que se escaquease para espiar a Junsu y a Yoochun en medio de la noche… Por muy enemigo de negocios que fuese, Jaejoong tenía que reconocer el talento cuando lo veía.  
  
En un silencio absoluto, se dejó caer contra la pared del lado opuesto a la que ocupaba Changmin. No tenía el mejor ángulo de visión, pero todo el mundo pasaba por momentos en los que se tenía que conformar con lo que le tocaba.  
  
A quién sí veía con propiedad era a su nuevo patrón. Sobre todo la erección que se estaba despertando a velocidad alarmante.  
  
_“No es que sea raro, teniendo presente lo que está viendo.”_  
  
Se despegó de la pared sin hacer ruido, que aunque lo hiciese, Junsu y Yoochun estaban siendo lo suficientemente escandalosos para ocultar un pequeño terremoto y se plantó a un palmo de distancia de la espalda de Changmin. Dedicó un par de segundos en deleitarse en secreto con el calor corporal que llegaba hasta él. Cerró los ojos y suspiró mentalmente.  
  
_“Saltarle encima no va a ser una buena idea.”_  
  
Cuando los volvió a abrir se dio cuenta de que desde ahí tenía una buena perspectiva para observar lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior del salón. El inmenso sofá negro, que había comprado en un impulso incontenible esa misma mañana, estaba siendo estrenado a conciencia. Junsu estaba tirado cuan largo era sobre el asiento y Yoochun, con las rodillas apoyadas en el pequeño escalón en el que Jaejoong había dejado un par de cojines. Cojines que estaban siendo usados para que las rodillas de su mejor amigo estuviesen cómodas.  
  
─¡Si ya sabía yo que el sofá era perfecto!  
  
No había podido contenerse. Ni Junsu ni Yoochun lo escucharon, demasiado inmersos en lo que traían entre manos como para prestarle atención al resto del mundo. El que dio un respingo y se giró muy lentamente fue Changmin, luciendo ahora sí una erección completa.  
  
La cara de haber sido pillado con las manos en la masa que tenía era adorable pero, tras la inocencia de semejante expresión, Jaejoong veía el depredador de su interior y las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo. Jaejoong no habría sido Jaejoong si lo hubiese mirado a la cara. Por eso se concentró en evaluar el cuerpo atlético y su mirada se detuvo a la altura de la entrepierna. Supuso que la mejor forma de salir de aquella situación sin aliarse con el enemigo era sacarle la vergüenza.  
  
─¿Te gusta lo que ves?  
  
Lejos estaba de saber que a Shim Changmin semejante cosa se le había agotado aproximadamente tres milenios antes. La mirada con la que devoró cada centímetro de su piel hasta la cinturilla del pantalón de su pijama estaba tan lejos de la vergüenza como Junsu cerca de correrse, otra vez.  
  
─Me gusta.  
  
Jaejoong se vio empujado contra la pared y acorralado por dos fuertes brazos y una erección que presionaba contra estómago. La parte leal a Yoochun que llevaba dentro le pedía alejarse de todo eso, pero era difícil escucharla cuando el propio Yoochun gritaba más que ella, disfrutando de lo que Jaejoong se estaba obligando a rechazar. La vida todavía fue más injusta cuando aquella lengua se dedicó a repasar todo el largo de su yugular. A duras penas logró contener un gemido. No, realmente no lo había contenido.  
  
─¡Pero qué coño es esto! ¿Salgo un par de horas y empezamos a ofrecer dos por uno? ¿Y desde cuándo tú estás en nómina, Jaejoong?  
  
Heechul acababa de llegar y le miraba con los brazos en jarras y una expresión que podría ser de enfado para alguien que no le conociese, pero que para Jaejoong evidentemente ocultaba algo más. Ese algo más asomó a sus labios cuando Junsu y Yoochun gritaron lo que inequívocamente era un buen orgasmo. Justo en el mismo momento en que Taemin aparecía en el pasillo dispuesto a no perderse nada de lo que estuviese pasando. Justo cuando Yunho bajaba las escaleras en busca de su acompañante. Fue justamente entonces cuando Heechul se relamió como un gato.  
  
─¡Eh! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Y tú no trabajas aquí, Jaejoong!  
  
Taemin fue el más rápido en reaccionar de todos los presentes. Seguramente su juventud le proporcionaba la dosis de imprudencia necesaria para semejante intervención. Jaejoong lo habría mirado si hubiese podido. Tal y como se encontraba, no podía ver nada que no fuesen los músculos de Changmin, y sus hombros y su cara y… ¿por qué no estaba haciendo algo con la cantidad ingente de piel que tenía a su alcance?  
  
─¿Taemin? ─inquirió Onew.  
  
Cuando fue a girar para comenzar a bajar las escaleras, chocó con fuerza contra Yunho, que se había quedado completamente paralizado con la mirada clavada en Jaejoong y Changmin. Por suerte, Yunho tenía mejores reflejos que nadie y lo agarró por un brazo para que el aprendiz no terminase cayéndose por las escaleras.  
  
Changmin contuvo el impulso de dejar caer la cabeza contra la pared y resoplar. No iba a tirar toda una vida de duro trabajo por un momento de madrugada en un burdel. Su imagen se desharía como un castillo de arena al subir la marea si no enderezaba la espalda y se mostraba lo autoritario y carismático que tenía que mostrarse.  
  
─Yo voy a explicarme aquí muy claramente no vaya a ser que me malinterpretéis ─volvió a intervenir Heechul, todavía sonriendo como un gato satisfecho y sin apartar la mirada de Changmin─. Aunque el Cocinillas no esté en nómina, esta casa es un negocio y no ofrecemos dos por uno. Sabemos que la crisis es muy dura y blah blah blah, pero si quieres follar más, tienes que pagar más.  
  
Taemin, ignorando la diatriba de Heechul, se asomó al salón. La visión de Yoochun y Junsu comenzando a recuperarse provocó un silbido agudo de su parte. Desde que había llegado a esa casa, dos años atrás, era la primera vez que todo el mundo, excepto Key, estaban en el pasillo, casi todos más desnudos que vestidos, y uno de los clientes (uno de los que estaban buenos y con los que follar era un placer, que tampoco eran tantos) estaba intentando tirarse a Jaejoong, que ni siquiera trabajaba con ellos.  
  
Si antes había pensado que vivir ahí era divertido, ahora la situación ya no tenía ni nombre.  
  
─Jefe, ¿voy a despertar a Key para la fiesta? ─preguntó con malicia, sabiendo que en cuanto Yoochun y Junsu fuesen conscientes de que habían tenido audiencia, las cosas iban a ponerse aún mejor (o peor, dependía del punto de vista, evidentemente).  
  
─¿Eh? ¿Fiesta?  
  
Yoochun se levantó del sillón, cogió el cojín que había usado para proteger sus rodillas y se tapó con él con el objetivo de conseguir un mínimo de dignidad. Todavía estaba sudando y pequeñas perlas de sudor cubrían la totalidad de su cuerpo desnudo. Sus ojos fueron directamente a los cuerpos de Jaejoong y Changmin, y de sus cuerpos a sus erecciones y la postura en la que se habían quedado inmóviles.  
  
─¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? ─preguntó mirando directamente a Jaejoong.  
  
─¿Y por qué asumes que es culpa mía? ─le devolvió su mejor amigo al instante.  
  
─Porque te conozco.  
  
─Jefe, entonces… ¿aviso o no a Key? ─repitió Taemin.  
  
─Tampoco hace falta que me avises, que joder, sois una puta panda de escandalosos ─comentó el aludido apareciendo por el pasillo.  
  
─¿Quién dijo algo de una fiesta? ─preguntó Junsu.  
  
Ni siquiera se había molestado en cubrir un mínimo de su persona antes de presentarse ante su audiencia. Más sudado que Yoochun, cubierto de pequeñas marcas de besos que se irían en unas horas y despeinado, era una visión que incitaba al pecado.  
  
O al menos, a Jaejoong siempre lo había incitado al pecado.  
  
─¿Changmin? ¿Buscabas algo? ─preguntó Yunho, cuando por fin fue capaz de reaccionar ante tanta carne al aire como tenía a su alcance.  
  
En un movimiento que le había enseñado su profesor de boxeo, Changmin se alejó de Jaejoong dispuesto a ser el foco absoluto de la atención de todos, y por dios que no iba a pensar en que tenía una erección y estaba medio desnudo. El único vestido de los presentes era el administrador, y por muy vestido que fuese, su mirada era la peor de todas.  
  
─Trataba de ir a buscar algo de beber ─explicó, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano─. Pero me crucé con este ─y señaló a Jaejoong.  
  
─¡Y me echarás a mí la culpa y todo! ─se indignó el aludido─. ¡Estaba espiándoos porque sois unos putos escandalosos!  
  
─Sabía yo que era culpa del Cocinillas ─rió Heechul, aumentando su sonrisa de felino con ganas de comer─. De todas formas, querido cliente ─dio dos pasos hacia Changmin y dejó caer una de sus cuidadas manos en su bíceps─, usted tenía asignado a uno de nuestros muchachos y, aunque en otras circunstancias podríamos negociar una noche con variaciones, usted ha pagado por emplear el tiempo de Yunho. Si la situación le ha provocado alguna incomodidad... ─Heechul dirigió una mirada cargada de sorna a su erección, que atrajo la vista de todos los presentes a su abultado bóxer negro─. podremos discutir una compensación adecuada. Vosotros tres ─dijo, mirando únicamente a Taemin y pasando a usar su voz de dar órdenes─, a vuestras habitaciones YA. Yunho, te agradecería que acompañases a tu cliente de regreso a tu habitación.  
  
─¿Deseaba algo de la cocina? ─preguntó Yoochun, tan recuperado como Changmin y ambos igual de conscientes de que estaban prácticamente desnudos en frente de su rival en cuanto a negocios─. Y Heechul, hazle un descuento para compensar el malentendido.  
  
─Una botella de Chivas estaría bien, gracias ─Changmin respondió con una sonrisa igual de ponzoñosamente dulce que la de Yoochun.  
  
─Que vaya a cuenta de la casa ─ordenó Yoochun mirando fijamente a Heechul. Sin más, tras una mirada cargada de intención hacia Jaejoong, se dio la vuelta, luciendo sin pudor su trasero, y enganchó a Junsu para meterlo de nuevo en el salón.  
  
Cuando Jaejoong los siguió y cerró la puerta tras ellos, los demás se pusieron en movimiento y los pasillos volvieron a quedarse desiertos y silenciosos.

  
  
**

  
  
─¡Tenemos que volver!  
  
Kyuhyun levantó su mirada de los balances y la clavó en el Changmin ojeroso, con camisa arrugada e inusualmente despeinado que acababa de entrar como una exhalación en su despacho.  
  
─¿A peinarnos? ¿O a plancharnos la ropa?  
  
Changmin se dejó caer en uno de los sillones sin perder la sonrisa.  
  
─Al burdel de Yoochun.  
  
─Vaya, vaya… Así que al final me has hecho caso. ¿Ha valido la pena?  
  
─¿Estás sordo? ¿No te he dicho que tenemos que volver?  
  
─Para volver tendría que haber ido.  
  
─¡Pero si tú me diste la invitación!  
  
─Forma parte de mis obligaciones vigilar a tu competencia, pero sólo tú te has encargado del trabajo de campo. Yo sólo tengo conocidos en todo tipo de sitios.  
  
Changmin pestañeó varias veces y le quitó importancia al tema con un gesto de su mano. La frase era demasiado larga para alguien que tenía resaca, no había dormido y seguía tan caliente como en las últimas doce horas.  
  
─Ven conmigo.  
  
─Llévate a Minho.  
  
─Vamos, Kyu… Seguro que encuentras algo que te guste.  
  
─Te voy a decir lo que me gusta: un aumento, del diez por ciento.  
  
─¡Joder! Pero si cobras muchísimo más que cualquiera de mis empleados.  
  
─Por eso soy el que tiene que aguantarte. El diez y te invito al desayuno. A ver si a mediodía conseguimos que vuelvas a tener pinta de jefe respetable.  
  
─Pero vamos esta misma noche.  
  
─¿Eso es un trato?  
  
Changmin se frotó la sien que empezaba a latirle sin descanso y con la otra mano estrechó la que le tendía Kyuhyun.  
  
─Trato.

  
**  
  
_La Petite Maison_ bullía de actividad como cada mañana en pleno centro de Seúl. Kibum daba las últimas órdenes a Jay, el maître, y a Sungmin, el jefe de camareros, mientras supervisaba unos menús que solían renovarse cada día. Changmin, Kyuhyun y Minho, que se había apuntado en el último momento, saludaron al maître y se dirigieron a uno de los reservados, más tranquilo y alejado del bullicio que amenazaba con hacer estallar la cabeza del primero. Tras un café doble Changmin recuperó el color, el segundo alivió un poco los síntomas de la resaca y el tercero consiguió ponerle de nuevo en acción.  
  
─Me importa una mierda que no esté en nómina, todos tenemos un precio. Y por él estoy dispuesto a pagar el que me pida.  
  
─¿Por quién?  
  
Minho se inclinó hacia Changmin como si fuese a contarle todos los secretos del universo. Kyuhyun decidió devolverle a la tierra antes de que comenzase a despegar de su asiento.  
  
─Ha ido a un prostíbulo y se ha colgado del único que no se prostituía. Un drama sin precedentes que le ha llevado a alcoholizarse hasta que se ha hecho de día.  
  
─¿En serio?  
  
Changmin rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia Kyuhyun.  
  
─Ríete lo que quieras, pero esta noche me lo follo como me llamo Changmin. Y si podemos juntarnos con Yunho, mejor que mejor.  
  
─Lo que tú digas.  
  
─¿Esta noche? ¿Piensas volver? ¿Puedo ir contigo?  
  
─Ya se encarga Kyuhyun.  
  
─Pero podría ir con vosotros, no tengo planes y hace mucho que no salimos.  
  
─Te cedo gustoso mi sitio.  
  
─De eso nada, tú y yo tenemos un trato. Si Minho quiere venir, que se venga también. Cuantos más ojos espíen, mejor nos irá. ¿Puedes conseguir las invitaciones?  
  
─Puedo.  
  
Kyuhyun sacó su móvil y buscó en la hache de su agenda. Algo le decía que el tema de las invitaciones iba a ser el menor de sus problemas.


	3. De cuando adivina quién viene a cenar esta noche se convirtió en un título adecuado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De cuando adivina quién viene a cenar esta noche se convirtió en un título adecuado**

 

* * *

 

  
  
Ryeowook estiró la lista de la compra que le había dado Jaejoong y que él había arrugado en su bolsillo y se dispuso a hacer la compra del día. Sólo tenía que seguir una clara consigna: que todo estuviese fresco y que fuese de la marca más cara de toda la tienda. Al principio no había hecho caso ante a lo que sus ojos era un claro despilfarro, pero tras dos o tres broncas de Jaejoong y tener que volver al supermercado en repetidas ocasiones, se había decidido por simplemente hacer lo que le decían.   
  
En la sección de verduras volvió a ver a ese chico extraño que solía encontrarse cada mañana. Era difícil no reconocerlo porque siempre parecía mirarle como si quisiese decirle algo, y más de una vez le había querido quitar alguno de los artículos que él ya tenía claramente agarrados. Además, debía ser un poco estúpido porque siempre sonreía. Así que Ryeowook optó por irse por el pasillo contrario y comprar más tarde la larga lista de vegetales que le habían encargado.   
  
No es que le sirviese de mucho. Cuando se puso en la cola de la caja para pagar, el chico extraño se puso detrás de él, jugueteando entre sus manos con una bolsa de golosinas. Y por mucho que quisiese evitarlo, si algo tenía Ryeowook era ser educado, sobre todo cuando su compra había llenado prácticamente un carro.   
  
─Sólo llevas eso, pasa tú delante.   
  
El chico ensanchó la sonrisa y, o tenía un tic, o le había guiñado un ojo.   
  
─No hay problema, estoy bien aquí. No tengo ninguna prisa.   
  
Ryeowook le dio de nuevo la espalda y se apresuró a poner la compra en la cinta de la caja. Definitivamente, aquel tipo era muy, muy raro. Sólo esperaba que no quisiese robarle.   
  
Yesung suspiró mientras veía a aquel chico coger las bolsas apurado como si fuese a perder el tren y sólo un par de minutos después, salió del supermercado comiéndose las golosinas. Él no iba a rendirse, si había conseguido vender ciertas cosas que comercializaba Changmin, estaba seguro que eso también lo conseguiría.

  
  
**  
  


Eunhyuk sacó a la calle el último cubo de basura lleno de botellas vacías y abrió la persiana para intentar que se airease un poco el local. Dentro, Tiffany y Jessica estaban terminando de fregar el suelo y guardar en su sitio los vasos. En días como ese cuando no terminaba de estar de buen humor (y eso era lo más próximo que Eunhyuk podía sentir al mal humor), no podía contener un par de comentarios entre dientes en los que se quejaba porque él, que era el jefe, tuviese que estar sacando la basura a la calle.  
  
─¡Hyukjae!  
  
Eunhyuk miró a través de la ventana y vio a su mejor amigo desde que ambos eran niños saludándolo a través del cristal. Que un hombre adulto, con vaqueros, una camiseta y gafas de sol siguiese conservando una sonrisa de niño inocente tenía que ser un delito.  
  
Resoplando, fue a abrirle la puerta.  
  
─¡No cierres que Yunho tiene que estar terminando de aparcar el coche!─ ordenó Junsu entrando como si el bar fuese su casa.─ ¿Por dónde anda Donghae?─ preguntó.   
  
Ignoró a Eunhyuk y fue directamente a las chicas, saludándolas con un encanto que nunca empleaba con él. Se sintió tentado de cerrar la puerta pero Yunho le caía bien, siempre le había caído bien, y él no tenía la culpa de que el mejor amigo de Eunhyuk fuese un gilipollas integral.   
  
─¡Eunhyukgie! ¿Qué tal va todo? ¡Gracias por mantener la puerta abierta!  
  
Eunhyuk no podía evitarlo, pero siempre se sentía un poco tímido delante de Yunho. Lo había conocido por ser amigo de Donghae en un momento en el que estar al lado de Donghae le hacía sentirse tímido por sistema. Yunho era todo lo que Eunhyuk quería ser en aquel entonces. No ahora, porque ahora sabía que ser como era tampoco tenía nada de malo, pero cuando era un adolescente recién llegado a la universidad había querido ser como Yunho.   
  
─Por aquí las cosas como siempre.─ respondió dedicándole la que sabía que era su mejor sonrisa.─ Trabajando duro. ¿Todo bien para ti?   
  
─¡Eso es bueno, eso es bueno!─Yunho esperó a que lo siguiese antes de poner rumbo a la barra.─ Yo estoy especialmente contento. He tenido una buena semana. Mi jefe ha decidido darme un aumento.  
  
─¿Sí? ¡Eso es genial!  
  
─¡Tampoco es para tanto!─ refunfuñó Junsu, que había estado prestando atención a su conversación por mucho que tanto Jessica como Tiffany estuviesen sonriéndole descaradamente.─ ¡Es injusto que te vaya a pagar más solo porque hayas tenido a la suerte de tu parte!  
  
Toda la respuesta de Yunho fue una sonrisa de superioridad y Eunhyuk, viendo que la expresión de Junsu empezaba a tornarse un puchero, decidió intervenir.  
  
─Por fin alguien se da cuenta de que pagaros a los dos igual por hacer lo mismo es una tontería. Yunho es cuatrocientas mil veces mejor que tú en todo. Deberías sentirte agradecido de que todavía te dejan seguir administrando semejante propiedad. Además, si hay alguien que se sacrificará a trabajar duro y sin descanso, aunque sea durante toda la noche, ese sin duda es Yunho.  
  
Lo único que quería era putear a su mejor amigo, evidentemente.  
  
El puchero de Junsu era tan encantador como la risa que su comentario había provocado en Yunho.  
  
─Es cierto. En casos como el de ayer no me importa para nada tener que trabajar duro y sin descanso toda la noche.  
  
─Cabrón de mierda.─ lo insultó Junsu.   
  
El comentario había tenido que hacerle gracia porque su puchero se había transformado en esa sonrisa que iba a mutar en carcajadas escandalosas a la cuenta de cuatro… tres… dos… uno… y ahí estaba Junsu resbalando de la silla de tanto que reía.   
  
El escándalo atrajo a Donghae de la oficina. Eunhyuk sabía que odiaba que lo molestasen cuando estaba con el papeleo. Tampoco era que llevasen los asuntos serios, porque esos corrían a cargo de su promotor, por llamar de alguna forma al propietario del bar. Tenían un acuerdo que por lo pronto funcionaba a las mil maravillas. El dueño del local había invertido dinero dejándoles montar su negocio allí con dos condiciones muy poco convencionales: la primera, que tenían que pagar un alquiler simbólico y conservar uno de los reservados libre para él en todo momento; y la segunda, colaborar con lo que habría sido el resto del alquiler al fondo benéfico de su compañía. Ambos salían favorecidos del trato y, por si eso fuese poco, a Eunhyuk su “jefe” le caía bien. También lo había llevado a conocer a Leeteuk, otro de los que consideraba sus grandes amigos, y uno tenía que estar agradecido por pequeñas cosas como esa.  
  
Por suerte para todos Donghae no tenía ni gota de mal humor en la sangre. Se acercó a ellos sonriendo, quejándose sin realmente quejarse de que Yunho y Junsu podrían haber avisado de que venían.   
  
─Podéis ir a tomar un café, chicas.─ fue lo primero que dijo. Era evidente que ni Jessica ni Tiffany querían marcharse, no con Yunho y Junsu allí, así que Donghae insistió.─ Ya me quedo yo en la barra, no os preocupéis. ¿Queríais ir a mirar la tienda nueva de cosméticos, verdad? Eso dijisteis ayer.─ Tras cuatro o cinco miradas en dirección a sus invitados las dos jóvenes los dejaron solos en el local.─ ¿Qué tal va todo chicos? ¿Lo de siempre?  
  
A pesar de haberles preguntado, Eunhyuk fuese por lo que fuese, ya había sacado cuatro vasos y los estaba rellenando con los habituales zumos y refrescos. Ninguno de los cuatro bebía alcohol a menos que fuera una ocasión especialmente relevante. A estas alturas de su vida, complementar a Donghae le resultaba tan instintivo como respirar.  
  
─Me han dado un aumento para premiar mis largas y duras noches de trabajo, especialmente la de ayer.─ anunció Yunho, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Junsu volvió a estallar en carcajadas.  
  
─¿Qué os pasó ayer?─ inquirió Donghae con curiosidad.  
  
─Tenía que entregarle un informe sobre la competencia. Al parecer, hay un nuevo patrón interesado en hacer negocios con nosotros y me pidió que lo atendiese y le mostrase un poco como funcionaba el sistema de mantenimiento de domicilios de lujo.─ les explicó.─ El cliente terminó convencido de que la forma en la que lo hacemos es la mejor que hay.  
  
─Yo es que tengo que darle la razón a mi padre: estáis desperdiciando vuestro talento trabajando como simples administradores de propiedades. Con el expediente académico que tenéis cualquiera de los dos podríais tener un puestazo dirigiendo una multinacional y vivir en una casa como la que cuidáis.  
  
─Si bueno, tu padre adora a Yunho.─ refunfuñó Eunhyuk en un tono bajo pero audible.  
  
─¿Vosotros que tal todo? ¿Seguís contentos con Jessica y Tiffany?─ preguntó Yunho cuando el silencio y la mirada de mosqueo que Donghae le dirigía a su socio empezaba a resultar incómoda.  
  
Eunhyuk dejó de prestarles atención. Sabía que Donghae se olvidaría de su comentario tan pronto como dijese que sí, que estaban contentos con ellas porque eran buenas chicas y sabían cómo hacer su trabajo. También era muy consciente de que no podría evitar quejarse porque cuando tenían apuro, que venía siendo todas las noches, Jessica y Tiffany estaban empezando a ser más un problema que una ayuda. Y no podían echarles la culpa lo cual provocaba que el hecho de plantearse despedirlas los hiciese sentirse crueles y desalmados. No era culpa de ninguna de las dos que mientras atendían a la gente uno de cada dos clientes se demorase declarándoles su amor incondicional. Por eso mismo, Donghae estaba haciendo números con la esperanza de que sus beneficios les permitiesen contratar a un camarero más, a poder ser feo y chico, para que el servicio mejorase en las horas de apuro.  
  
Ya se sabía el discurso así que su cerebro fue inevitablemente al padre de Donghae y la adoración que sentía el hombre hacia Yunho. Él lo entendía, pero estar bajo una comparación constante mellaba enormemente su ánimo. Él no era Junsu, con su optimismo y talento en bruto. No era tan inteligente como Yunho, ni tenía una presencia tan atractiva, ni era alto… siempre perdería en esa comparación. Siempre. Y con el paso de los años, el sentimiento constante de inferioridad desgastaba su optimismo. Adoraba a Junsu y a Yunho, que para algo eran dos de sus mejores amigos, pero que los adorase no significaba que no pudiese ser objetivo y él siempre saldría malparado de ese tipo de comparaciones.  
  
Por eso mismo nunca había terminado de entender que Donghae, que podría haber tenido a Yunho, se conformase con él. Aunque eso de conformarse era muy relativo. Solo había que verlo cuando…  
  
El codazo de Junsu lo distrajo de sus propios pensamientos. Donghae y Yunho seguían hablando de trabajo, ambos ajenos a la expresión oscura de Eunhyuk. Nada nuevo. Todo el mundo que los conocía sabía que tenían la misma intuición emocional que un muro de piedra. En apariencia, su mejor amigo seguía mirándolos y sonriendo como si les prestase toda su atención cuando en realidad llevaba diez minutos sin dejar de centrarse en Eunhyuk.  
  
Había sido idiota por su parte intentar esconderle a Junsu que había un par de cosas que lo preocupaban.  
  
─Baja de las nubes y deja de ser gilipollas.─ le ordenó.  
  
─No puedo. Si dejo de ser gilipollas vas a quedarte solo en gilipollilandia.─ explicó a su vez. Junsu lo miró, sin sonrisa, y torció los labios.  
  
─Tengo hambre.─ dijo. Se levantó y empezó a caminar en dirección a la cocina para empleados.─ Ven y hazme algo de comer.  
  
Eunhyuk suspiró y lo siguió. Sabía perfectamente que Junsu no quería comer y lo que iba a hacer era someterlo a un interrogatorio. Los otros dos siguieron a lo suyo y para cuando cerró la puerta con el pequeño cartel de “Privado” Eunhyuk estaba preparado para la primera pregunta.  
  
Junsu se tomó su tiempo en hacerla. Estaba sacando de la nevera el bocadillo que supuestamente iba a ser la cena de Eunhyuk. Ni corto ni perezoso lo cortó a la mitad, quedándose con la que tenía más pollo para sí mismo. Puso la otra mitad delante de Eunhyuk y le dio un mordisco a su trozo.  
  
─¿Qué pasa Hyukjae? ¿Habéis discutido?  
  
─No. No realmente. Lo que pasa es que… lo que pasa es que hay un chico. Es uno de los ejecutivos del propietario del local. De los que terminaron la universidad con notas estratosféricas, flamante carisma, dinero y es altísimo… Se sonríen. El uno al otro. Y se aprecian. Habría que estar ciego para no ver algo así.   
  
─Y tú no entiendes que hace Donghae que no está con alguien así.─ comentó Junsu, yendo directamente al punto que Eunhyuk quería suavizar de alguna forma.─ ¡Imbécil!─ le gritó.─ Si a estas alturas seguís así lo tuyo y de Donghae no tiene nombre. ¡Qué lleváis media vida juntos!  
  
Eunhyuk no dijo nada. Sabía que no se podía discutir con Junsu cuando tenía razón, y su parte lógica coincidía con lo que acababa de gritarle. Pero con todo y con eso, él y Donghae estaban… lo suyo era como si… como si se hubiesen estancado y no avanzasen hacia nada. Vivían juntos, trabajaban juntos, no discutían… pero ¿iba a ser todo así en el futuro? ¿No había nada más?   
  
─Dile lo que piensas y déjate de tonterías.─ Junsu tiró la servilleta con la que se había limpiado a la papelera.─ Y como sé cómo sois, si en una semana no lo habéis solucionado, se lo diré a Yunho, y entonces él os obligará a hablarlo.   
  
─¡Joder Junsu! ¡No es justo!─ se quejó, sintiéndose de pronto liberado. Si Yunho se enteraba realmente los obligaría a hablarlo. Había sido Yunho el que había intervenido en una situación similar del pasado que había terminado con ellos dos viviendo juntos.─ ¿Cuándo vas a presentarme a tu novio? ¡Ni te atrevas a negar que lo tienes porque se te nota en la cara! Apestas a enamoramiento.  
  
─¿Yo? ¡Qué va! ¡Son imaginaciones tuyas! Estoy demasiado ocupado con el trabajo como para enamorarme.  
  
Eunhyuk supo que le estaba mintiendo. Lo tuvo tan claro como aquella vez que había pretendido que no le había pinchado su balón de fútbol favorito.  
  
─Junsu.  
  
─En serio, no tengo tiempo para enamorarme. Paso demasiado tiempo con mi jefe y mis compañeros de trabajo como para poder tener vida privada.  
  
Eunhyuk entrecerró y guardó silencio en el tiempo que le llevó evaluar sus opciones. La tensión en los hombros de su mejor amigo le indicaba clarísimamente que no iba a hablar del tema.  
  
─No voy a insistir. Pero que conste que no me lo he tragado. No me creo eso de que pasar tiempo con tu jefe te impida enamorarte. Que tampoco digo que sea mentira.─ de pronto, Eunhyuk se dio cuenta de la solución del dilema y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.─ Vale. Te lo voy a dejar pasar. Sólo por esta vez y porque eres tú y aunque ya no confíes en mí para contarme tus cosas, yo sigo conservando la fe en ti.─ guardó silencio un momento más.─ Y ahora largaos que tenemos que ponernos a trabajar y abrir en menos de media hora.

  
  
**

  
Los tres deportivos aparcaron casi al mismo tiempo en la explanada frente a la puerta del prostíbulo. Viniendo del mismo lugar, cualquiera habría supuesto que sería más práctico usar un solo coche, pero Changmin quería dejarle muy claro a Yoochun que en cuestión de lujos no tenía nada que envidiarle. Kyuhyun y Minho habían optado por seguir vistiendo el traje que habían usado en la reunión de la tarde, pero Changmin había apostado por el cuero. Tenía la impresión de que el chico de las bolsas llevaba dentro un fetichista, y qué demonios, era muy consciente de que el cuero le sentaba de maravilla.   
  
Al instante, un chico aún más sonriente que el de la vez anterior salió a recibirles.   
  
─Buenas noches y bienvenidos. Mi nombre es Onew. ¿Tienen invitación?  
  
Iban a sacarlas del bolsillo, cuando un torbellino atravesó la puerta abierta de entrada y se abalanzó sobre Kyuhyun.   
  
─¡Kyuuuuu! ¡Serás sinvergüenza! ¿Te parece bonito pasarte todo este tiempo sin verme? ¿Es que ya no quieres a tu Heenim? No tienes ninguna consideración.   
  
Kyuhyun palmeó la espalda del remolino de gestos que tenía entre los brazos y sonrió.   
  
─Hola, Heechul.   
  
─¿Hola, Heechul? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? Si hasta cuando me pediste las invitaciones creía que no serían para venir tú. Anda, pasa antes de que me cabree de verdad. Pasad todos ─ Heechul se volvió hacia los otros dos, recorriéndolos con la mirada de arriba abajo ─ Bienvenido de nuevo, señor Shim.   
  
─Gracias.   
  
─Onew, llévalos al salón azul ─ Heechul agarró el brazo de Kyuhyun ─ Acabo un par de cosas y vuelvo a por ti.   
  
**  
  
El salón azul era el que estaba presidido por aquel enorme sofá de la noche anterior. Changmin no sabía si el tal Heechul lo había hecho a propósito, pero las imágenes que le evocaban estaban surtiendo un claro efecto. Tenía que pedir lo que quería y tenía que pedirlo ya. Kyuhyun y Minho tomaron asiento, pero él se quedó de pie. Cuando Onew les preguntó qué deseaban beber, no se lo pensó.   
  
─Quiero ver al cocinero.   
  
─Disculpe, ¿al cocinero?   
  
─Sí, cuanto antes.   
  
El chico pareció un poco desconcertado pero al final asintió y abandonó el salón.   
  
─Sí que le tienes ganas…  
  
─¿Y tú qué? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que conoces al jefe de todo el cotarro, Kyuhyun?  
  
─Ya sabes que no es el jefe, es el administrador. Lo conocí en la universidad, me extraña que no te suene de nada.   
  
─Pues no.   
  
─A mí me suena, pero no precisamente por verle en clases.   
  
Minho y Kyuhyun compartieron una sonrisa poco inocente.   
  
─Digamos que Heechul le dio un nuevo sentido a la palabra universidad.   
  
La carcajada inundó el salón cuando un chico que se parecía muy poco al de las bolsas entró y se presentó ante Changmin.   
  
─Buenas noches, soy el cocinero. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?  
  
─¿El cocinero? Vaya, creo que ha habido un error. Lo siento, pero yo buscaba al de ayer.   
  
─¿Al de ayer? Creo que se refiere usted a Jaejoong. No trabaja aquí, pero a veces le gusta meterse en la cocina. Hoy no se encuentra en la casa. Si puedo ayudarle yo… ¿Tiene alguna petición especial?  
  
Minho resopló pensando en la clase de petición que tenía en mente su jefe. Kyuhyun sacó su móvil y se puso a controlar el cierre de la bolsa. Changmin frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.   
  
─No, nada. Muchas gracias.   
  
─Yo tengo una.   
  
Ryeowook desvió la vista hasta el hombre que le había hablado, sin dejar de mirar hacia su móvil.  
  
─Querría un vino, _Latour Montrachet_. Sé que las añadas recomendadas son las del noventa y cinco y noventa y siete, pero me gustaría que fuesen del noventa y dos. ¿Crees que podría ser?  
  
En ese momento, Kyuhyun levantó la mirada hacia el cocinero y la acompañó de la sonrisa que solía utilizar para conseguir lo que quería. Ryeowook, que sin poder evitarlo se había quedado visto atraído por su voz como la polilla a la luz, se sintió enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo.   
  
─No… no habrá problema.  
  
─Estupendo. Dos botellas, por favor.   
  
─Claro.   
  
Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y paso rápido, Ryeowook se marchó.   
  
─Deja de jugar con el crío, Kyuhyun.  
  
─Es mono. Y quiero ese vino.  
  
El silbido de Minho cortó la respuesta de Changmin.   
  
─Hablando de monadas…  
  
Por una puerta adyacente al salón entraba el chico que había intentado sustituir a Yunho la noche anterior. Sin embargo, éste ni vio a Changmin; su mirada no se había apartado de Minho desde que había cruzado la puerta y así se mantuvo hasta que llegó a su lado.   
  
─Hola.   
  
─Hola.   
  
─Me llamo Taemin.   
  
─Yo Minho.   
  
Sonrisa.   
  
Sonrisa.   
  
─¿Vienes conmigo?  
  
─Sí.   
  
Minho cogió la mano que Taemin le ofrecía y ambos abandonaron el salón si tan siquiera mirar a los otros.   
  
─Y eso, señoras y señores, es todo lo que necesita Minho para elegir…  
  
─Es un prostíbulo, Kyu. ¿Les vas a pedir el currículo?  
  
Kyuhyun alzo la ceja y habría respondido si no fuese porque de nuevo alguien irrumpió en el salón. Comenzaba a pensar que un salón de ese tipo debería tener más privacidad.   
  
─¡Changmin, qué bueno volver a verte!  
  
─Hola, Yunho, lo mismo digo.   
  
Sin embargo, a Changmin la vista se le fue inconscientemente hacia el culo enfundado en los pantalones de cuero más sexis de la historia, en dura competencia con los suyos propios, y en esa mirada que estaba seguro le había comido en el pasado y amenazaba con comerle de nuevo. Si a eso le sumaba cómo había visto a ese hombre la noche anterior, justo en el sofá a sus espaldas, deseó escuchar su nombre gritado por su voz tal y como había escuchado el de Yoochun. Por principios, quería todo lo bueno que tuviese Yoochun. En este caso, los principios tenían muy poco que ver. Y el deseo fue tan fuerte que casi hizo que se olvidase del tal Yaeojoong.   
  
Como siempre, fue una decisión rápida.   
  
─¿Estás libre?  
  
Junsu sonrió y el resto estuvo hecho.   
  
─Como un pájaro.   
  
Antes de que Changmin se volviese para hablar con Yunho, que era lo que parecía a estar a punto de hacer, Junsu cogió su mano y lo sacó de allí. Yunho sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Estaba seguro de que Junsu iba a trabajar bien duro toda la noche para ganarse su aumento. Era bien cierto eso de que la suerte iba por barrios.  
  
Aún así, aún quedaba un cliente por atender, y también era de los que no suponía ningún esfuerzo.   
  
─Te han dejado solo.   
  
─¿Qué puedo decir? Soy exigente.   
  
─¿Nada que te guste por el momento?  
  
─¡Yunho! Aparta de ahí, él es mi invitado.  
  
Por si sus palabras no bastasen, un Heechul que se había cambiado de ropa y olía a perfume desde lejos, apartó a Yunho del sofá y le tendió la mano a Kyuhyun. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa y una mirada que tenía poco de arrepentimiento.   
  
─Otra vez será, Yunho.   
  
Después se puso en pie y se dejó arrastrar por su anfitrión hacia él sólo sabía dónde.

  
  
**

 

Changmin gimió una vez más mientras Junsu volvía a hacer aquello con la lengua sobre su glande. Sentía las gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente hacia la almohada y el pantalón de cuero pegándose cada vez más a sus piernas a medida que sudaba. Quería quitárselos a tirones, pero Junsu le había pedido que se los dejase puestos por el momento y la forma en que sus manos y su boca se deslizaban por esa segunda piel artificial, erizándole todo el vello del cuerpo bien valía el esfuerzo. Era totalmente distinto a lo que había tenido con Yunho, quien le había planteado una batalla interesante por ver quién llevaba las riendas del asunto. Changmin había tenido claro que, por las buenas o las malas, acabaría ganándola, pero sentirse dominado en ciertos momentos había sido de lo más excitante. Dominar por fin a Yunho le había llenado de tanta energía que le había impedido dormirse.   
  
Con Junsu no existían batallas. Desde el principio había quedado claro en qué papel se posicionaba y lo encantado que estaba de interpretarlo. Donde Yunho se había mostrado profesional y eficaz, Junsu era pasional y entusiasta. Parecía disfrutarlo tanto que Changmin llegó a pensar que era injusto que cobrase.   
  
La injusticia dejó de parecerle tanta cuando Junsu le liberó por fin de los pantalones y se colocó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, rozando sus erecciones. Esa mirada le estaba invitando y Changmin no era de los que se andaban con rodeos cuando le provocaban. Invirtió las posiciones, giró a Junsu sobre la cama y acarició con reverencia la parte de su fisonomía que más le gustaba.   
  
Era hora de demostrarle quién era el que pagaba. 

  
**

  
Minho había esperado un polvo intenso y, a la vista de la química que había sentido de inmediato con Taemin, impresionante. Sin embargo, en ninguna de las variantes que había imaginado aparecía una bañera de diseño como aquélla, gel de chocolate y champán. No es que quisiera quejarse. Estaba obteniendo los mismos resultados pero añadiéndoles una sofisticación inesperada. Y Taemin... Taemin sabía tantos trucos que le estaba fundiendo el cerebro.   
  
Pese a saber que de inocente tenía poco, había algo en él que despertaba en Minho unas ganas incontrolables de protegerle. Fueron ellas las que le llevaron a buscar un sexo más tranquilo, más sensual y sugerente, que Taemin aceptó con gusto. Y también fueron ellas las que le hicieron abrazarle cuando se corrió en su interior, mientras Taemin se agarraba al extremo de la bañera y apoyaba su mejilla en el mármol negro. El contraste de su piel pálida y su pelo claro contra él llevaron a Minho a besarle con hambre.   
  
─Quiero quedarme toda la noche.   
  
Taemin le sonrió y el champán que Minho se había bebido como agua media hora antes, comenzó a burbujearle en el estómago.   
  
─Y yo quiero que te quedes.

  
  
**  
  


La sala en la que había terminado Kyuhyun tenía más color dorado que la colección de relojes antiguos de Changmin. Los marcos de los espejos, los brazos de los sillones, las borlas de las cortinas...se mezclaban en tonos rosados y salmones por todas partes. Y aún así, lo que brillaba más en toda la habitación era Heechul. Desprendía todo su encanto con una clara intención, que Kyuhyun pensaba ignorar todo lo que pudiese. Sabía que cuanto más se hiciese de rogar, mejores serían los resultados. Y la seducción antisutil de Heechul mientras bebía buen vino era algo que no pensaba desaprovechar.   
  
Un vino que no era el que había pedido.   
  
El cocinero, sin embargo, le había prometido las dos botellas correctas en el tiempo que su ayudante emplease en encontrarlas. Para compensar, les había ofrecido una cena realmente exquisita que él mismo había servido. Era adorable y Kyuhyun tenía cada vez más ganas de ver qué podía encontrar detrás de sus sonrisas tímidas y sus mejillas ruborizadas. El contraste absoluto con lo que tenía delante.   
  
─¿Por qué no subimos a mi habitación?  
  
─Porque estoy cenando.   
  
─Ya has terminado.   
  
─El cocinero dijo que había hecho postre.   
  
Heechul se rió y se acurrucó contra su cuello.   
  
─Parece mentira, Kyu, que no sepas que mi especialidad son los postres.   
  
─Con permiso.   
  
Ryeowook había llamado a la puerta y entraba ahora empujando una mesita con ruedas cargada de diez variedades distintas de postre. Heechul resopló recordando lo mucho que habían aumentado los gastos de cocina desde que Jaejoong había aleccionado a su cocinero.  
  
─¿Qué clientes teníamos hoy previstos, Wookie? ¿El ejército?  
  
─Me gusta probar recetas nuevas. Espero que le guste alguno, señor.  
  
─Llámame Kyuhyun, por favor.  
  
─Agh, por favor, elige uno ya y déjale volver a los fogones.   
  
─Si es posible probaré un poco de cada uno. Luego te digo qué receta es mi favorita.   
  
Sonrisa tímida. Rubor en las mejillas. Kyuhyun se contuvo de no saltarle encima.  
  
─Eso sería genial, gracias.

  
  
**  
  


─¡Me cago en la puta, Wookie! La próxima vez que tengas un recado así manda a Onew.   
  
Jaejoong entró en la cocina con dos botelleros de terciopelo tan negro como su humor en ese momento.   
  
─¿Te ha dado muchos problemas encontrarlo?  
  
─Añada del noventa y dos. Puto pijo sibarita. Ni en una sola de las bodegas de Yoochun tenían ese año. ¡Ni en las de China! ¿Sabes adónde he tenido que ir?   
  
─Ni idea.   
  
─A una de Shim Changmin. Lo que significa que tu cliente nos va a pagar lo que nosotros ya le hemos pagado. Y además, ¿qué persona normal se gasta casi tres millones de won en dos botellas de vino?  
  
─Podría tomarse muchas más con lo que tú le has hecho gastar a Yoochun en el nuevo sofá. Al menos, él usa su dinero.   
  
─Joder, Wookie, ¿y ahora por qué le defiendes?  
  
Ryeowook apartó la mirada y la dirigió a las bolsas.   
  
─Dame el vino, ¿está suficientemente frío?  
  
─No me cambies de tema, ¿qué pasa con ese tío, Ryeowook?  
  
─Nada, no pasa nada. Sólo hacía un comentario. No pasa nada. Él es normal y a mí no me pasa nada, ¿vale?  
  
─¿Te gusta?  
  
─Qué tontería.   
  
─¡Te gusta! Qué alivio, por un momento creí, pese a todas las señales, que eras el único hetero de esta casa.   
  
─¡Déjalo estar, Jae!  
  
─¿Cón quién está? ¿Yunho? ¿Junsu?  
  
─Con Heechul, al parecer son amigos. Pero ya conoces a Heechul...  
  
Le conocía. Pero si de algo era amigo Jaejoong era de las causas perdidas. Y ver a Ryeowook tan colorado como los pimientos que había comprado esta mañana, bien valía intentar una pequeña ayuda.   
  
─Déjame a mí. Yo llevo el vino.

 


	4. De cuando se busca sustituto para un cocinero borracho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De cuando se busca sustituto para un cocinero borracho**

 

* * *

  
  
  
Jaejoong no le consintió rechistar a Ryeowook cuando insistió en que le dejase apoderarse de las botellas de vino. Así que armado con ellas se encaminó al salón dorado en el que Heechul seguramente habría llevado a su invitado. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber a qué lugares llevaba a la gente a la que quería deslumbrar. Y si su amigo trabajaba para Shim Changmin estaba claro que querría deslumbrarlo. Seguramente, sería guapo y joven como su jefe y Heechul no dejaría escapar la ocasión por muy “retirado” del negocio que estuviese.  
  
Golpeó la puerta un par de veces y no se dignó en esperar el “adelante” del cliente. Tampoco hizo caso del grito de “piérdete” de Heechul.  
  
Por suerte, ya se esperaba la situación en la que los iba a encontrar. El administrador estaba tan encima de su invitado como podía, mientras el otro parecía tener la intención de comerse la hilera de postres que tenía frente a él. Jaejoong reconoció cuatro de las recetas que le había enseñado a Ryeowook a lo largo de las últimas semanas. Era un consuelo saber que al menos seguía sus consejos culinarios por mucho que se empeñase, como todo el mundo excepto Yoochun, en criticar su elección de mobiliario. Al menos, después de la noche anterior, Junsu y Yoochun adoraban el sofá tanto como él.  
  
Personalmente, le gustó la sonrisa seductora y considerada que se instaló en el rostro de su cliente, el pijo sibarita, antes de darse cuenta de que no era el adorable cocinero el que le iba a llevar las botellas. Tenía algo con lo que trabajar si esa sonrisa era realmente seductora y considerada. Disfrutó como un niño el momento en el que los ojos se abrieron imperceptiblemente cuando registraron su cara y exclusiva ropa de diseñador. Estaba claro que alguien capaz de pedir un vino tan específico como ese podía intuir “caro” cuando lo veía. Seguramente no sabría que era de la colección que Kenzo acababa de mostrar en París, pero no se le podía pedir tanto a un simple ejecutivo.  
  
Sin embargo, lo que realmente supuso un halago para su ego fue el segundo de más que los ojos dedicaron a recorrer su rostro antes de que un brillo de reconocimiento fuese seguido de una máscara profesional.  
  
─¡Lo que me faltaba! ¿No tienes ningún lugar mejor al que ir a molestar Cocinillas?  
  
─Traigo el vino que tu amigo ha ordenado.─ anunció, retirando la botella que tenían en la mesa y dejando las dos nuevas en su lugar.─ ¿Y tú no deberías estar trabajando? Para eso te paga Yoochun.  
  
─Estoy ejerciendo de anfitrión para uno de nuestros clientes más importantes.─ bufó, alzando la cabeza con altivez. Jaejoong se sentó en la silla libre frente a su nuevo cliente.─ ¿Qué haces?  
  
─Pues tengo intención de probar el vino.─ anunció.─ ¿Algún problema?  
  
─¿No deberías tratarme con más respeto? Soy un cliente.  
  
─Eres amigo de Heechul, está claro que ser tratado con respeto y reverencia no es una de tus prioridades en la vida.─ Jaejoong, dándose cuenta de que no había traído copas limpias, volvió a ponerse en pie y caminó hasta la puerta─ ¡Wookin, vente y trae copas!─ gritó. A su espalda, Heechul resopló y dejó que su cabeza golpease la mesa mientras Kyuhyun no podía contener una pequeña carcajada. Jaejoong se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa del tamaño de Incheon.─ Así que trabajas para Shim Changmin.─ comentó, volviendo a sentarse.─ ¿Es un buen jefe?  
  
─Evidentemente, o no podría permitirme estar aquí.  
  
─Podrías perfectamente, teniendo en cuenta que vas a reembolsarte tres millones de wons de vuestra factura.  
  
─¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tres millones de wons?!  
  
─Es lo que cuesta su vino, y la única bodega que lo tiene de todo Seúl, cuyo acceso tuve que conseguir a través de uno de mis clientes, es propiedad de Shim Changmin.  
  
Heechul se apartó de Kyuhyun y lo miró con esa rabia profunda que le inundaba los ojos cada vez que tenía que desprenderse de más dinero del que consideraba pertinente. Una salida más de presupuesto en lo que iba de mes, y Jaejoong sabía que la habría porque siempre las había, y nadie iba a poder evitar que Heechul terminase cometiendo un asesinato. Como él no era un blanco fácil, aunque seguramente sí la persona que desearía liquidar, terminarían pagando la situación Ryeowook y Onew, que todavía se dejaban afectar por las palabras de su administrador lo suficiente como sufrir una crisis nerviosa que los dejaría, a ambos, llorando inconsolablemente hasta que apareciese Yoochun y dijese que todo estaba bien.  
  
─No te quejes, que visto lo visto, vamos a tirar aquí tanto dinero que miedo me da pensar en una cifra determinada.─ se quejó Kyuhyun, escondiendo la sonrisa sardónica tras una cucharada de crema tostada de naranja al brandy.  
  
─Deberías reconocer una buena jugada y aceptar que hay gente más lista que tú.─ se burló Jaejoong. Heechul lo fulminó con la mirada.─ ¡Wookie! ¡Ven y siéntate con nosotros!─ pidió cuando el cocinero apareció en el salón.  
  
─No, no quiero interrumpir ni nada...─ murmuró, dejando las copas en la mesa con suavidad y preparándose para retirarse. Jaejoong lo sujetó por la muñeca y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas que decían que si no hacías lo que él quería, ibas a sufrir dolorosas consecuencias. Ryeowook suspiró y se sentó.─ ¿Seguro que no molesto?─ preguntó con timidez mirando al cliente.  
  
─¡Pues claro que no!  
  
─Será un placer que te quedes.  
  
Jaejoong y Kyuhyun hablaron a la vez y Heechul volvió a dirigirle otra mirada cargada de rencor a Jaejoong que fue totalmente ignorada. Jaejoong tenía una misión: iba a meter a Ryeowook en los pantalones del empleado de Shim Changmin.

  
  
**  
  


Nada más entrar en la propiedad, Kibum vio la colección de coches de lujo aparcada frente a la puerta. Que él supiese, no iban a tener casi trabajo para esa noche, motivo por el cual Heechul había accedido a dejarle ir de compras toda la tarde. El único de los vehículos que reconocía era el Bentley blanco de Jaejoong.  
  
Abrió la puerta esperando un grito furioso de Heechul que no llegó en ningún momento. Más que nada, porque Heechul no estaba en su despacho. Fue a la cocina, buscando a Jaejoong, pero tampoco allí había nadie.  
  
─¡Key!─ le gritó Onew, apareciendo a la carrera desde el piso de arriba.─ ¡Menos mal que has llegado!─ le dijo, tirándose a sus brazos y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.─ ¡Tengo miedo!  
  
─¿Qué coño ha pasado?─ preguntó intentando quitarse los brazos de encima.  
  
─Yoochun acaba de llamar para decir que va a su casa a cambiarse y viene, ¡nos va a matar a todos!  
  
─Explícate.  
  
─¡Shim Changmin está aquí! No tenía cita, pero Heechul le dejó pasar. Y para hacerle un hueco a él, le dijo al cliente de Yunho que Yunho se encontraba mal y que tenían que cambiar su cita para mañana. El problema es que no venía solo, así que ha tenido que llamar para cancelar el de Taemin de después, y al final, Shim Changmin terminó prefiriendo a Junsu, que era el que estaba libre hoy.  
  
─Seguimos teniendo clientes, a Yoochun le encantará.  
  
─¡No! ¡Porque el tercero de los acompañantes de Shim Changmin es amigo de Heechul, y ahora entre él, Heechul y Jaejoong han emborrachado a Ryeowook y no hay quien cocine para Yoochun!  
  
Kibum suspiró. Puso sus bolsas en las manos de Onew y dejó su cazadora en el perchero que había en la cocina.  
  
─Sube eso y déjalo encima de mi cama. ¿Dónde está Yunho?  
  
─Al ver que no tenía trabajo se fue al gimnasio.  
  
─Llámalo. Dile que Jaejoong ha vuelto y está emborrachando a Heechul, el cliente y Ryeowook y que Yoochun va a estar por aquí en una hora. Cuando termines baja, que alguien tiene que limpiar esta cocina.  
  
─Pero... es Yunho... no puedo hablarle.. así.  
  
─Como tenga que hacerlo yo...─ amenazó Kibum con una mirada severa.  
  
Onew salió pitando de la habitación y se perdió escaleras arriba. Kibum suspiró y ojeó las sobras que habían quedado de las cenas que había preparado Ryeowook para los clientes. Dos de ellas todavía estaban sin servir.  
  
En noches como esa, se arrepentía de haberle hecho caso a Jaejoong.

  
  
**  
  


─No.  
  
─Sí.  
  
─No.  
  
─Sí.  
  
─¿Son siempre así?─ preguntó Kyuhyun en un susurro, acercándose a Ryeowook, que tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y parecía todo lo borracho que Jaejoong debería estar.  
  
─Siempre.─ respondió el aludido con un solemne asentimiento de cabeza.  
  
─¿Cómo han sobrevivido todos estos años?  
  
─Yunho.  
  
─¿Eh? ¿Ese no es uno de los...?  
  
─Sí. Yoochun los deja hacer lo que les da la gana.─ explicó conspirador Ryeowook, sin darse cuenta de que, ahora que habían pasado al sofá, estaba sentado casi sobre Kyuhyun.─ A Yunho no le queda más remedio que mediar entre ellos. Heechul fue uno de los primeros amigos que hizo en la universidad, pero después conoció a Junsu y Yoochun, y después apareció Jaejoong...  
  
─¿Yunho y Jaejoong están juntos?  
  
Kyuhyun no estaba borracho, y además de encontrar adorable al pequeño cocinero, aprovechar que los otros dos estaban demasiado ocupados peleándose le proporcionaba la oportunidad perfecta para investigar y tratar de pescar información útil con la que chantajear a Changmin después.  
  
─No. Sí. Nadie lo sabe. ¿A veces?  
  
─¿Y tú? ¿Con quién estás tú?  
  
─¿Yo? ¡Con nadie! Esto es... demasiado... ¿liberal para mi gusto?  
  
─Ya veo. ¿Y no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión? No como cliente, porque tú eres uno de los mejores cocineros que he conocido nunca. No así, pero... como alguien que te encuentra irresistiblemente dulce.  
  
Dentro de su cabeza, Kyuhyun sentía ganas de lavarse la boca con lejía de la sarta de tonterías que había dicho. Sí, le parecía mono. Y sí, quería acostarse con él. Pero si hubiese sido una persona normal en una situación normal, habría preguntado directamente. Con Ryeowook eso no funcionaría, así que tenía que interpretar un papel que distaba mucho de la realidad con la esperanza de que terminase funcionando.  
  
Desafortunadamente, Ryeowook encontró la excusa perfecta para esconder su rubor al empezar a sonar el móvil que tenía a su lado. De un salto, cruzó el pequeño espacio para dejar el aparato en manos de Heechul, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sonaba.  
  
─¡Hangeng!─ gritó Heechul al instante. Su expresión se suavizó y una sonrisa sincera afloró en sus labios. Kyuhyun alzó las cejas sorprendido. Nunca lo había visto usar una expresión tan sincera e íntima. Ryeowook dejó salir una sonrisa soñadora y Jaejoong, como Kyuhyun pudo observar, tenía un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos que contradecía todos los comentarios que había hecho sobre no gustarle Heechul.─ ¿Dónde? ¡Claro!─ apartó el teléfono del oído y los miró mientras se ponía en pie.─ Pringados, os dejo. Asuntos más importantes que vuestra compañía me reclaman. La próxima vez que vengas avísame con tiempo para poder echar presencias indeseables de la casa, mi querido Kyuhyun.  
  
─¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué habéis emborrachado a Wookie?  
  
El hombre que Changmin había saludado con un “Yunho” y una sonrisa, apareció corriendo en la habitación. Traía las mejillas sonrosadas y Kyuhyun estaba seguro de no equivocarse al suponer que se había pasado un buen rato corriendo.  
  
Heechul se relamió como si fuese el famoso gato de Cheshire y le dedicó una mirada sucia a Jaejoong. Cuando llegó a la altura del recién llegado, se puso de puntillas para posar un delicado beso en su mejilla.  
  
─Te veo mañana Yunho.  
  
─¿Eh? ¿Adónde vas?  
  
─¡Tengo una cita!  
  
Heechul cerró la puerta tras de sí. Yunho tardó un minuto entero en reaccionar y volver a mirar a Jaejoong con ojos implacables.  
  
Jaejoong resopló.  
  
─No es culpa mía que Wookie se emborrache con tres copas de vino.─ levantó su vaso de whisky y la botella que ya casi había terminado.─ ¡Mira lo que he bebido yo, además del vino, y lo bien que estoy todavía!  
  
─Jaejoong. Sabes de sobra que...  
  
─¿Yunho?─ decidió intervenir Kyuhyun, al darse cuenta de que Ryeowook estaba empezando a lucir más serio. No le interesaba que el efecto del alcohol desapareciese del torrente sanguíneo de su presa.─ Era Yunho ¿verdad?  
  
El hombre, fijándose por primera vez en Kyuhyun desde que había llegado, cambió la mirada seria por una sonrisa seductora y masculina que, de ser otro momento, Kyuhyun habría considerado motivo suficiente para pasar un par de horas entreteniéndose con él.  
  
─¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? Fue un error por mi parte considerar que serías atendido adecuadamente por Heechul.  
  
─Heechul es un buen amigo mío, no te disculpes por algo que nada ni nadie va a cambiar.─ replicó sonriendo.  
  
─¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?  
  
─En realidad, he disfrutado mucho la cena, y simplemente quería compartir un par de copas de vino con tan brillante cocinero como el que tenéis.  
  
─¿Ves? Yo no hice nada.─ los ojos de Yunho dirigieron una fugaz mirada asesina a Jaejoong, aunque de sus labios no desapareció la sonrisa profesional en ningún momento.─ Estás intratable.─ observó Jaejoong levantándose de pronto.─ Te dejo trabajar.  
  
Jaejoong se puso en pie, cogió su vaso y su botella, y salió del salón sin dirigirle ni una mirada de reojo a Yunho. Por la expresión del recién llegado, por su suspiro inaudible, Kyuhyun supo que quería ir tras él pero, dado que había un cliente, no iba a hacerlo.  
  
Era demasiado pronto para que lo dejasen solo con Ryeowook, así que por muy interesante que le pareciese observar la dinámica de dos de los hombres claves en la vida de Park Yoochun, su propia satisfacción estaba por encima de los negocios en ese momento.  
  
─Entonces, Yunho... ¿no querrías ayudarme a terminar los postres? Por mucho que podáis disfrutar de su talento habitualmente, Ryeowook también merece tus elogios, ¿no?  
  
Yunho, como Kyuhyun sabía que haría, se sentó frente a lo que quedaba de sus postres decidido a aceptar el desafío.

  
  
**

  
─¿Tienes hambre?  
  
Changmin hizo el esfuerzo de girar la cabeza hacia su compañero de cama. No quería dejar que se le escapase de entre los dedos la sensación de plenitud que lo asolaba. Tantos orgasmos en tan poco tiempo lo habían dejado agotado. Y esta noche no tenía la adrenalina desbordándole la piel como el día anterior. Junsu exigía una atención mucho más constante que Yunho.  
  
Ahora que le hablaba de comida, Changmin se dio cuenta de que se estaba muriendo de hambre. La putada era que, si bien no dudaba del talento del cocinero, Yaeojong, o como quiera que fuese el nombre, seguramente era mejor. Ningún cocinero de semejante calibre se contentaría con dedicarse a un sitio tan secreto y exclusivo como este en vez de montar un gran restaurante. Hangeng era el primer ejemplo que le venía a la mente.  
  
─¿No? ¿Sí?  
  
─Sí, me muero de hambre.  
  
─¿Nos duchamos y bajamos a cenar? ¿O prefieres que le diga a Onew que nos suba la cena?  
  
─Bajamos.  
  
─Perfecto.  
  
Y Junsu le dedicó la sonrisa más brillante e inocente que había visto en la vida. Que estuviese desnudo, apestase a sexo y tuviese restos de semen sobre el estómago no parecían importar en el subconsciente de Changmin.  
  
¿Cuántos años tendría Junsu?  
  
Porque estaba seguro de que Yunho, seguramente, era un par de años mayor que él. Y Junsu no parecía tan joven como Taemin. Dudaba seriamente que el chico de Minho tuviese edad para haber salido del instituto, pero si eso era cierto no suponía más que un punto débil por el que atacarlo.  
  
No estaba allí para pensar en negocios, así que se levantó de la cama y siguió a su anfitrión hacia el baño.  
  
Tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la intensidad del verde.  
  
Cuando los volvió a abrir, el estridente color seguía ahí. Ni siquiera la figura de Junsu, en un cubículo de cristal con la ducha, suavizaba el dolor de cabeza que le estaba provocando la decoración del baño.  
  
Parecía que el diseñador había tratado de juntar todos los elementos característicos de un campo de fútbol, los había mezclado con un toque exquisito y eso era el resultado. Al menos, parecía caro, si bien no podía considerarlo de buen gusto. Su compañero, fuese por hábito o por lo que fuese, parecía sentirse feliz aquí dentro.  
  
─¿A que es genial?─ preguntó Junsu, bajo el chorro del agua, dedicándole la misma sonrisa que pondría un niño al ver semejante espacio.─ La red del techo y el jacuzzi en forma de balón de fútbol fue lo más difícil de conseguir. Por suerte, Jaejoong consiguió convencer a la compañía de cerámica para que hiciese un modelo exclusivo para mí.  
  
─¿Jaejoong?  
  
─El turbio que te siguió ayer mientras nos espiabas a mí y a Yoochun al que seguramente ahora quieres tirarte.  
  
Changmin se atragantó con su propia saliva. Dos minutos antes había estado conjurando metáforas mentales sobre lo inocente que era Junsu y ahora lo llamaba voyeur, le dejaba claro que sabía que quería tirarse al tal Jaejoong y le conjuraba placenteras imágenes al recordar cómo lo había visto ayer, en ese maravilloso sofá negro.  
  
Changmin no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada sardónica.  
  
─¿Es que lo tenéis de chico para todo?─ preguntó entrando en la ducha y posicionándose tras Junsu.  
  
─Es el decorador─ le informó. Abrió el bote del gel que había sobre el banco y puso una buena cantidad en su mano. En vez de empezar a lavarse, se giró hacia Changmin y comenzó a esparcir el jabón por su pecho.─ Lo de chico para todo se debe más a la personalidad del propio Jaejoong.  
  
─¿Sí?  
  
─Sí. Le gusta meterse en las cosas.  
  
─Como los pantalones de Yoochun.  
  
─Y los de Yunho. Y los míos. No en los tuyos, por lo que parece.─ Changmin alzó una ceja.─ Oh cierto, eres un cliente. Quizá debería ponerme a trabajar.  
  
Demostrando una fuerza de la que no había hecho exhibición en ningún momento previo, Junsu empujó a Changmin contra la pared, directamente bajo el chorro de agua y con el sistema de hidromasaje a su espalda.  
  
Dado que se sentía cansado, Changmin se dejó hacer. Si quería trabajar y emplearse a fondo, él no se iba a quejar.

  
  
**  
 

  
─Explicádmelo todo otra vez.   
  
Kibum tragó saliva mientras sentía cómo Onew se escondía todavía más detrás de su espalda. Yoochun tenía una inconfundible expresión de "hasta aquí hemos llegado" y la agenda de Heechul que le había entregado para que comprobase los cambios del día estaba pagando las consecuencias, aplastada entre sus manos.  
  
─Shim Changmin...  
  
Shim Changmin, Shim Changmin... Por supuesto que toda esa larga lista de problemas a la que tenía que enfrentarse no podía empezar con otro nombre. Llevaba sólo dos días siendo consciente de la presencia del empresario y el más fructífero de sus negocios se estaba convirtiendo en un desastre.   
  
─Y entonces Heechul canceló la visita del cliente de Yunho...  
  
El cliente de Yunho, con el que si no se equivocaba pensaba firmar una transacción que ascendía a una cantidad de wons que prefería no recordar por el momento.   
  
─Y luego, al ver los gustos del amigo del señor Shim, el de Taemin...  
  
Fantástico. Genial. Conocía perfectamente la inexistente paciencia de ese cliente, buen pagador como ninguno, que ahora estaría gastándose una fortuna en cualquiera de los otros prostíbulos de Seúl. Y que probablemente para cuando volviese a aparecer por allí, a Taemin ya le habría salido barba.   
  
─Total para que al final Changmin se fuese con Junsu.  
  
Los nudillos de Yoochun se pusieron blancos de tanto que apretaron la agenda. Changmin con Yunho era una cosa, Changmin intentándolo con Jaejoong tenía un pase, pero Changmin con Junsu... Había algo en todo aquello que le ponía furioso.   
  
─Heechul conocía al tercero y se hizo cargo de él personalmente.   
  
En la cabeza de Yoochun eso sólo tenía una lectura de déficit: sexo gratis.   
  
─Pero mientras cenaban se les unió Jaejoong y entre los tres emborracharon a Ryeowook que no pudo seguir cocinando y por eso yo estaba intentando hacer algo...  
  
Sí, Yoochun había husmeado en la olla. Un ramen que para probarlo necesitaría una borrachera como la de Wookie.  
  
─Yunho ha llegado no hace mucho del gimnasio. Suponemos que habrá puesto un poco de orden. Onew se ha cruzado con Jaejoong hace un rato de camino a la habitación grande y no parecía muy contento.  
  
─Y me queréis explicar... ¡dónde coño está Heechul!  
  
Kibum sintió el sobresalto de Onew aún sin verle. Pese a que sabía que Yoochun estaba seriamente cabreado intentó mantenerse entero.  
  
─Ha salido. Tenía una... cita.  
   
─¡Hay que joderse! ¡Cancela todas las de los demás y luego se va a tener la suya! Me va a oír, os juro que me va a oír. ¡Todos me vais a oír! ¿Dónde está Jaejoong? ¡Necesitamos una cena decente!   
  
Onew vio cómo Kibum bajaba la mirada avergonzado y buscó la voz que había perdido un buen rato antes.   
  
─Iba hacia la habitación grande, jefe.  
   
Yoochun arrojó la agenda sobre la mesa y salió de la cocina, dejándoles solos.

  
  
 **  
  
  
Si Kyuhyun tomaba una cucharada más de dulce tendría que inyectarse insulina hasta que se jubilase. Era cierto que los postres sabían estupendamente, pero en cuanto había acabado el segundo él ya habría pasado a temas más interesantes. Con cierta aprensión vio cómo Yunho empezaba a partir el séptimo. Ese hombre no se cansaba de comer. Quizá sería buena idea dejar la estrategia complicada del cocinero e irse a lo fácil. Pero a Kyuhyun nunca le había gustado lo fácil, por muy bueno que lo fácil estuviera. Por eso seguía apoyando la mano en la pierna de Ryeowook, sin darle demasiada importancia al gesto pero sin olvidarse de acariciar la rodilla o la cara interior del muslo cada vez que halagaba uno de los sabores. Podía sentir como el cocinero iba relajándose cada vez más ante su toque, pero estaba claro que tenía que hacer algo más para que se decidiese.   
  
─Mmmm... Wookie, éste está delicioso.  
  
─Gracias, Yunho. Me dio la receta Jaejoong.   
  
─Seguro que a él no le sale tan bueno.   
  
Vale, insulina y lejía. Hasta que se jubilase. A raudales.  
  
─No te creas, Jae es un excelente cocinero. Podría dedicarse a ello si quisiera. Sería un gran chef.  
  
─Tú también, si quisieras. No tienes por qué quedarte aquí donde nadie puede conocerte. Conozco un buen par de restaurantes de Seúl que se pelearían por ti.   
  
─Ryeowook es feliz aquí y todos apreciamos su arte. Prueba éste, está delicioso.  
  
Kyuhyun rechazó comer de la cuchara de Yunho y él mismo cogió un trozo. Empezaba a cansarse de la constante protección que Yunho ejercía sobre su compañero, contestando en los momentos en los que Ryeowook se quedaba sin palabras. Estaba claro que intentaba hacer lo opuesto a lo que había intentado Jaejoong. Pero Kyuhyun era un experto en poner a su favor las situaciones que tenía en contra. La siguiente vez que Yunho le acercó la cuchara, le miró a los ojos y la lamió con descaro. Luego apartó por primera vez la mano de la pierna de Ryeowook y quitó con ella un trocito de chocolate que se había quedado en las comisuras de la boca de Yunho. Estaba a punto de inclinarse para besarla, cuando por fin el cocinero reaccionó.   
  
─Kyuhyun, ¿quieres que te enseñe la cocina? Tengo más recetas que pueden gustarte.  
  
Kyuhyun sonrió y volvió a acariciarle la pierna. Justo cómo había imaginado. Claro que quería. La cocina, las recetas y todo lo que estuviese dispuesto a enseñarle.   
  
─Buena idea.   
  
─No creo que sea tan buena idea, Wookie. Ya sabes que Yoochun no quiere que entren clientes en las zonas comunes.   
  
Cómo podía ser un hombre tan tocahuevos con esa sonrisa en la cara era el nuevo misterio del milenio. Entre la interpretación y las trabas que le ponía Yunho, a Kyuhyun le quedaba muy poca paciencia. Por suerte, el chico que había salido a recibirles entró en el salón aguantando a duras penas las lágrimas.   
  
─Yunho... Yoochun ha vuelto. Pensé que... querrías saberlo.  
  
─¿Qué ha pasado, Jinki?  
  
Que usara su verdadero nombre fue la llave de todas las compuertas lacrimales de Onew. Yunho se puso en pie enseguida y fue a abrazarle.  
  
─Está... muy enfadado...  
  
─Vamos, ya sabes cómo es, se le pasará enseguida. Tranquilo.  
  
Kyuhyun suspiró, notando un inicio de jaqueca. Menuda panda de llorones. ¿Ése era el personal del nuevo empresario del año? Antes de que Ryeowook se uniese también a los llantos, decidió aprovechar la coyuntura y escaparse a un sitio más privado. Agarró la mano del cocinero y lo que quedaba de la segunda botella de su carísimo vino.   
  
─Vámonos.   
  
Por suerte, Ryeowook le hizo caso.

  
   
**  
  


Yoochun encontró a Jaejoong sentado en el suelo, junto a una de las ventanas del dormitorio que compartían los cuatro. Tenía una botella de whisky casi vacía en una mano, un cigarrillo en la otra y ese aura de abandono que le hacía verse aún más atractivo de lo que era. El enfado de Yoochun pareció disolverse por arte de magia en el ambiente deprimido de la habitación. Todo lo que hizo fue sentarse a su lado y apurar un trago de su botella, mientras contemplaba las volutas de humo y el reflejo de los dos en las puertas acristaladas del vestidor.  
  
─Me has dejado sin cena.  
  
─No sabía que venías. Nunca avisas.   
  
─Llamé una hora antes, pero no había ningún cocinero en la cocina.  
  
─Te prepararé algo rápido.  
  
Jaejoong hizo el amago de levantarse, pero Yoochun le retuvo a su lado.   
  
─¿Qué te pasa?  
  
─Nad...  
  
─Y no me vengas con nadas. Estoy muy cabreado, pero puedo aplazarlo un poco. No hagas que lo adelante.  
  
Jaejoong dio una nueva calada a su cigarro y dejó ir un suspiro junto al humo.  
  
─Yunho está insoportable. ¿Quién se ha creído que es para mirarme así? No tiene derecho a juzgarme.  
  
─Sí, es un desconsiderado por reprocharte que emborraches a Ryeowook.  
  
─Tenía mis motivos.   
  
─Según tú, siempre los tienes.   
  
─Deberías dejar de subirle el sueldo, su ego crece en la misma proporción.  
  
Yoochun negó con la cabeza. Esos dos nunca cambiarían. Apuró otro trago de whisky y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. A veces eso de llevar las riendas de un imperio económico era de lo más engorroso.   
  
─¿Qué hace Shim Changmin con Junsu?  
  
─Otro motivo para no subirle el sueldo a Yunho. Debiste suponer que Junsu competiría por lo mismo.  
  
─Si Junsu quiere un aumento, sólo tiene que pedírmelo.   
  
─No te preocupes, seguro que haciéndolo a su manera consigue divertirse.  
  
─Genial, Jae, genial.  
  
─Quizá yo también debería divertirme.  
  
─¿Sabes qué? Se acabó este precioso momento. Vamos a la cocina a comer algo y a planear la forma perfecta de asesinar a Heechul.   
  
─Tendrías que verle cuando le llama Hangeng, le cambia la cara.  
  
─No te preocupes, le va a pasar lo mismo la próxima vez que me vea a mí.   
  
  
**  
  


En realidad, a quien le cambió la cara escasos minutos más tarde fue a Yoochun. Sucedió justo cuando atravesaba con Jaejoong el pasillo de la planta baja de la casa y vio bajar por las escaleras a Changmin y a Junsu, vistiendo dos pantalones iguales de pijama. En cuanto les observó, Yoochun tuvo claro que aquellos dos no se lo habían pasado bien, sino lo siguiente de lo siguiente de lo siguiente. Y, pese a que eso significaría nuevamente unos ingresos más que tentadores, no le hizo ni puñetera gracia. Por suerte, toda la atención que Changmin estaba poniendo en el culo de Junsu hasta encontrarles, se desvió hacia Jaejoong a la velocidad de la pólvora. Al parecer, Shim Changmin era del tipo cabezota y seguía queriendo algo que, hasta que al propio interesado le diese la gana, estaba fuera de su alcance. La suerte de Yoochun tendría que ser nefasta para que Jaejoong decidiera tirárselo esa noche. Rogando porque no fuera así, esbozó una sonrisa tan grande como falsa y le tendió la mano a su arrogante invitado.   
   
─Una placer verle otra vez por aquí, señor Shim. Debo suponer que le agradan nuestras instalaciones.  
   
─La casa es preciosa, sí, pero lo que realmente valoro son las atenciones.  
   
La mirada de Yoochun se desvió por unos segundos hacia Junsu, que esbozó una sonrisa templada, probablemente acorde con el cabreo que detectaba manando de su jefe.   
   
─Todos están aquí para atenderle como merece. A usted y a sus amigos. ¿Están todos bien?  
   
─No he estado pendiente de ellos, pero estoy seguro de que saben cuidarse perfectamente.   
   
─Me alegra saberlo. Si alguno de ustedes necesita alguna cosa, sólo tienen que llamar a Onew y pedírsela.  
   
─En realidad, bajábamos a cenar.   
   
─Perfecto. Junsu, ¿por qué no le llevas al comedor de la galería? Hace una noche agradable para estar allí. Su cena estará enseguida.  
   
─Señor Park, ¿sería mucha molestia para ustedes si nos acompañan? No quiero ser grosero, pero les estaría muy agradecido si aceptasen mi invitación.   
   
El problema no era que la pregunta fuese inesperada o sorprendente. Ni siquiera que atentase contra varias reglas no escritas del protocolo entre magnates. Lo que realmente irritaba a Yoochun era que mientras Changmin le tendía la invitación a quien realmente miraba era a Jaejoong. Le irritó los cinco segundos y medio que tardó en darse cuenta de la enorme baza que tenía en la manga. Una cena, una distracción y una conversación que él podría llevar a cualquier parte con la colaboración de Jaejoong. Era brillante.   
   
─Estaré encantado de aceptar su invitación, señor Shim, pero antes debo dejar cerrados unos asuntos con mi decorador. ¿Le parece bien que nos veamos en una hora en el comedor?   
   
Estaba seguro de que a esas alturas de la noche su invitado tendría más que hambre, pero esa hora de espera sólo le añadía al asunto más diversión.   
   
─Me parece estupendo, señor Park.   
   
─Llámame Yoochun.   
   
─Entonces llámame Changmin.  
   
Se separaron con dos respetuosas inclinaciones de cabeza. Junsu de vuelta a la habitación con su cliente y Yoochun agarrando a un Jaejoong que estaba claro iba a pedir explicaciones. Yoochun se las iba a dar y también las directrices a seguir en esa inesperada cena. Pero antes necesitaba un menú exquisito que poner en los platos y Jaejoong iba a estar ocupado escuchando sus instrucciones. Tenía que encontrar a Ryeowook. 

  
   
**

  
Mientras consolaba a Onew, Kyuhyun y Ryeowook se habían escabullido del salón. Lo que le faltaba para lidiar con un Yoochun enfadado.  
  
Yunho suspiró y palmeó un par de veces más la espalda de su aprendiz.  
  
─Mira, vamos a hacer que el día mejore ¿vale?─ propuso, forzando una sonrisa que no le apetecía nada mostrar.─ Mientras tu recoges aquí, yo voy a hablar con Yoochun.  
  
No iba a hablar con Yoochun hasta que encontrase a Ryeowook, pero esa era información de la que Onew podía prescindir.  
  
Tal y como había ido su día, habría tenido que suponer que solucionar la situación iba a estar fuera de su alcance. Nada más salir del salón, vio a Kyuhyun y Ryeowook, apoyados contra la puerta de la entrada, besándose.  
  
No habría sido mayor problema si Yoochun no hubiese aparecido en el pasillo, seguido de Jaejoong, al mismo tiempo que él.  
  
─¡Ryeowook!  
  
Yunho se apresuró a interponerse. Provocarle una crisis nerviosa a Ryeowook tampoco iba a ser la solución al problema.  
  
─¡Yoochun! ¿Qué tal ha ido tu día?  
  
─¿Qué tal ha ido mi día? ¡¿Qué tal ha ido mi día?!  
  
Su jefe tenía una habilidad especial que Yunho no le había visto a nadie más: cuando estaba furioso, en vez de alzar la voz, gritaba entre dientes. La furia tras las palabras era la misma, pero resultaba mucho menos escandaloso. Para un hombre de negocios de su calibre era perfecto.  
  
Yoochun avanzó hacia él, señalándolo con el dedo índice y la clarísima intención de gritarle la sarta de improperios que hubiesen sido para Ryeowook.  
  
─¿Tan malo?─ preguntó, con su mejor sonrisa inocente. No era Junsu, así que si servía como distracción momentánea ya era más de lo que Yunho tenía esperanzas de lograr.─ ¿Has cenado? Podríamos cenar juntos, si quieres.  
  
─¡Os voy a tener un año con dieta exclusiva de arroz que no merecéis más! ¡Y olvídate del aumento de sueldo!  
  
Yoochun habría seguido gritando entre dientes de no ser por el sonido de la puerta de la entrada. Por su mirada, Yunho supo que tenía la esperanza de que fuese Heechul volviendo a casa. Para su eterno disgusto, todo lo que quedaba en el pasillo además de ellos dos era Jaejoong con una sonrisa alelada de padre orgulloso.  
  
─¿Qué has hecho por el amor de dios?─ le espetó Yoochun. Yunho frunció el ceño.  
  
─Deja al pobre Wookie en paz. Es la primera vez que lo veo besar a alguien.─ Jaejoong suspiró.─ ¿Se nos habrá enamorado a primera vista?  
  
─¡Me cago en la puta Jaejoong! ¡Era lo que me faltaba! ¡Has dejado que mi cocinero desaparezca con el segundo al mando de Shim Changmin!¡Tengo una cena exquisita y exclusiva que preparar en menos de una hora y le has dejado marcharse!  
  
─¿Cena exquisita?─ preguntó Yunho con curiosidad. Yoochun le dirigió una mirada asesina como recompensa por haberlo interrumpido.  
  
─Deja de ser un agonías.─ Jaejoong puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la cocina. Key seguía terminando de limpiar y ordenar.─ Kibum, deja eso que vas a ayudarme.─ ordenó.  
  
Yunho no podía ocultar que ver cómo Jaejoong se movía por la cocina siempre había sido lo más similar a esa familia perfecta con la que había soñado cuando era un niño. Aunque Jaejoong no era ninguna chica, y esa no era su casa sino un prostíbulo, seguía transmitiéndole una sensación hogareña. Casi podía perdonarle que fuese por ahí emborrachando a gente de la que tendría que cuidar y que fuese irrespetuoso con unos clientes de un negocio que no era el suyo. Casi.  
  
─¿Dónde está Onew?─ preguntó Jaejoong. Yunho sabía que se dirigía a él. A ese juego podía jugar dos, así que no iba a dignarse en contestar.  
  
─Debería estar limpiando el salón que estuvisteis usando.─ respondió Key, mirando de uno a otro con la cara de un niño cansado de las discusiones de sus padres.  
  
─Yoochun, ve a preparar el comedor. Para cinco. Y dile a Onew que tengo recados para él.─ miró a Key.─ Presupongo que esto es lo que dejó Ryeowook preparado para Junsu, Changmin, Taemin y su cliente, ¿no?  
  
─Sí.  
  
─Bien. Vale. Pon la mitad en el frigorífico, prepara lo de Taemin y súbelo.─ metió la cabeza en la nevera industrial que él mismo había comprado para la cocina.─ ¿Quieres impresionar a Shim Changmin?─ Jaejoong dejó salir una carcajada seca.─ Puedo arreglar algo impresionante con esto. Menos mal que mañana venía Shane y su socio. No se esperan el menú occidental que les espera. Que a todo esto, voy a cambiar el suyo para hoy y mañana haré algo distinto, por lo que vas a tener que mandar a alguien para que vuelva a comprar ciervo, el salmón, el parmesano y el jamón ibérico.─ les dirigió una fulgurante mirada a los tres.─ ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? ¡Fuera de mi cocina!


	5. De cuando las cenas se atragantan y los imperios que se tambalean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De cuando las cenas se atragantan y los imperios que se tambalean**

 

* * *

  
  
Onew y Key habían hecho un gran trabajo preparando el comedor. El lugar de por sí, sobre todo en noches como aquélla, ya era impresionante, pero los sedosos manteles negros haciendo contraste con el cristal tallado de las copas matizadas en dorado, las velas y los adornos con pinceladas de rojo, creaban un ambiente elitista y lleno de clase totalmente a la altura de la situación. Yunho fue el primero en llegar y tuvo que admitir que si Yoochun pretendía impresionar a Changmin se había anotado el primer tanto de la noche. Con la cena en manos de Jaejoong casi podría asegurar que se había anotado dos. Sin embargo, cuando Shim Changmin entró en el comedor, Yunho sintió que se igualaba el marcador. No tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado ese traje azul que estaba seguro de no haber visto nunca en el vestidor, y lo sabía bien gracias a la manía de Jaejoong de ordenar todo por tonalidades, pero le sentaba como un guante y, si conocía bien el gusto de sus compañeros por los colores oscuros, le iba a colocar en un lugar de distinción. Sí, definitivamente el marcador entre Changmin y Yoochun iba dos a dos.   
  
─Buenas noches, Yunho. Me alegra que te hayas unido.  
  
─Buenas noches. Y Junsu, ¿no va a venir?  
  
El brillo divertido en los ojos de Yunho le dijo a Changmin lo que no había podido oír. Era cierto que Yunho tenía una resistencia increíble, pero se equivocaba si pensaba que Junsu no podía seguirle el ritmo. La competencia que mostraban aquellos dos era realmente divertida y estimulante para Changmin, hasta el punto de sugerirle pagar por tener a los dos a la vez. Lo único que quería era incentivarla.  
  
─Me temo que es culpa mía, no le he dejado ir a vestirse hasta hace muy poco. Pero no creo que tarde.   
  
─De hecho, ya estoy aquí.   
  
Como había supuesto Yunho, su compañero había apostado por un azul marino casi negro. Todos los trajes se veían increíbles en el cuerpo de Junsu, pero ése Gucci en especial siempre había provocado en los otros tres las ganas de arrancárselo. Viendo la expresión de Changmin, se podía decir que ya eran cuatro. Estaba claro que Junsu no había cogido lo primero que había visto en el armario.  
  
─Buenas noches a todos.  
  
Y Yoochun tampoco. Porque uno no elegía vestir de Vuitton de forma casual. No un traje negro con apliques de piel que se sentían en aquel salón como galones. Y no de la forma chulesca y extremadamente elegante con la que Yoochun sabía llevar cierta clase de trajes. Cuando le estrechó la mano a Changmin, en el ambiente se sentía que la competición estaba en todo lo alto.  
  
─Tomemos asiento. Jaejoong no tardará en llegar, me disculpo por haberle entretenido.  
Jaejoong había salido de la cocina hacía apenas veinte minutos y se había negado a sentarse a la mesa sin darse una buena ducha, pero no pasaba nada si Changmin creía que se había dedicado a otras cosas, sobre todo si eran compartidas con su enemigo. Y por ese brillo ansioso que se coló en su mirada, era evidente que lo creía.   
  
─No hay nada que disculpar. Hay cosas que merecen la espera.  
  
─Sin duda ─ La mesa era circular. Yoochun tomó asiento en el punto más alejado de Changmin, Junsu se sentó a su izquierda y Yunho a su derecha. El único sitio libre que quedaba estaba entre Yunho y su ex-cliente. Y ahí era justo donde Yoochun quería a Jaejoong ─Onew, sirve el vino.  
  
Yunho observó al chico mientras hacía lo que le habían ordenado. Se mostraba seguro y volvía a lucir su sonrisa de siempre. Fuera lo que fuese que Yoochun le había dicho, había conseguido sacarle de su congoja de antes. Yoochun o Key, que estaba quieto y serio en una esquina del salón, controlando todos sus movimientos. Y eso que era aprendiz de Junsu, el eterno hombre feliz... Seguramente había sido Jaejoong el que le había enseñado a ser tan frío.   
  
─Mis disculpas por el retraso.   
  
Frío mis cojones, se corrigió mentalmente Yunho al ver a Jaejoong. Dolce&Gabanna negro, ni más ni menos. Más bien menos, porque sólo Jaejoong pondría ese traje sin camisa por debajo, con el chaleco sobre su piel y un colgante hipnótico balanceándose en el generoso escote. Y quien más podía hablar del poder de ese colgante era Changmin, que no había podido dejar de mirarle y que no dejó de hacerlo hasta que se sentó a su lado.   
  
─Bonito Armani. No todo el mundo se atreve con colores así.

  
─Gracias, Jaejoong. Tampoco todo el mundo se atreve a llevar los trajes como tú. ¿Ferragamo?  
  
─Dolce&Gabanna.  
  
─Tengo que confesar que no sé de diseñadores, sólo de ropa que me gusta o me disgusta.  
  
─Eso ya es saber bastante.   
  
Yoochun sonrió mientras seguía la tonta conversación entre los dos. Había sido muy fácil convencer a Jaejoong de que le siguiese el juego a Changmin. El decorador sólo le había pedido a cambio que al día siguiente no le dijese ni una sola palabra a Ryeowook. Bien, podía vivir sin ello. Al fin y al cabo, todavía le quedaba Heechul.   
  
─Y dime, Changmin... ¿Posees algún negocio parecido a éste?

  
─Me sorprendes, Yoochun. Creía que ésta no era una cena de negocios.  
  
El muy arrogante había sonreído. Y no a él, a Junsu. Y lo que era aún peor, Junsu le había sonreído. Quizá aún tenía más candidatos de los que pensaba a la bronca del siglo.  
  
─No lo es. En ninguna cena de negocios de las que frecuentamos podríamos hablar libremente de un prostíbulo. Se trata de simple curiosidad y mi desusada costumbre de devolver siempre las visitas.   
  
─Hay sectores en los que no he llegado a invertir. Lo que no quiere decir que no lo haga en un futuro.  
  
─Si lo intentas, mi consejo es que vayas con cuidado. Es terreno resbaladizo.  
  
─El terreno de la ilegalidad suele serlo.  
  
─Y tampoco apto para cualquiera.   
  
─Entonces tendremos que decirle a cualquiera que no lo intente.   
  
Ahora había sido Jaejoong el de la sonrisa, pero tuvo la delicadeza de hacerse con la conversación para disimular en cuanto vio que Key y Onew traían el plato entrante de la cena.   
  
─Mmm... Crema fría de melón con ibérico. Espero que te guste el jamón, Changmin. Su sabor está a la altura de su valor.  
  
─Concuerdo contigo. ¿Has cocinado tú?  
  
Yoochun, que quería mantener el mayor tiempo posible el farol del sexo, intervino en la conversación.   
  
─Este local cuenta con su propio cocinero, pero siempre escuchamos las recomendaciones de Jaejoong, sobre todo en lo concerniente a la gastronomía occidental que tan bien conoce.   
  
Su propio cocinero... Yunho guardó el resoplido tras una pequeña tos y se recolocó la corbata de su Calvin Klein. Su propio cocinero se había largado del local gracias a su casamentero sustituto, el mismo que si algún día se detenía ante un límite razonable era porque le había chocado en las narices. A saber qué había negociado con Yoochun a cambio de ese coqueteo absurdo con Changmin. No era justo que de una forma u otra siempre se saliese con la suya. No estaba bien. Yunho se encontró hablando antes de pensar lo qué iba a decir.   
  
─Es evidente que si hubiese cocinado Jaejoong no estaría tan delicioso. Yo siempre le digo que recuerde que los muebles son lo suyo.  
  
El contenido tampoco importaba mucho cuando esa sonrisa exageradamente seductora de Jaejoong desaparecía y por primera vez en la mesa le miraba a él. Con odio, sí, pero a él. Al fin y al cabo, era el punto en el que se habían quedado.  
  
─Vamos, vamos, Yunho. Jaejoong ha cocinado muchas veces para nosotros y se le da realmente bien.   
  
Yunho miró a Yoochun y alzó con desinterés su copa.   
  
─Supongo que bien para alguien no profesional.   
  
La tensión de Jaejoong fue tan evidente que Yunho pudo sentirla golpear en su brazo. Quería que saltara, que le gritase todo lo que estaba controlando, que probase de nuevo que para él no existían límites. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, se quedó callado.   
  
El silencio se prolongó unos segundos que no fueron incómodos porque Onew y Key los llenaron con el cambio al primer plato. Era salmón relleno de vodka y Changmin no fingió nada en absoluto cuando alabó su sabor. No importaba quién lo hubiese cocinado, le encantaba el salmón y pese a que en el restaurante de Hangeng lo preparaban de forma exquisita, éste tenía un toque genuino muy distinto. Algo le decía que detrás de él estaba Jaejoong, algo más que la evidente cara de orgullo que éste había puesto ante sus cumplidos.   
  
La cena estaba resultando de lo más reveladora, justo lo que había esperado cuando la había propuesto. Observar a aquellos cuatro hombres interactuando tendría que ser algo digno de estudio. Era tan evidente el enfado entre Jaejoong y Yunho como la extraña incomodidad entre Yoochun y Junsu, y Changmin tenía la sensación de que en ambos casos él era el motivo. Lo que, en realidad, le encantaba. Y si su enemigo creía que ponerle un cebo como Jaejoong iba a distraerle de observar estaba muy, muy equivocado. Iba a tensar la cuerda hasta el instante inmediatamente anterior a romperla.   
  
─Después de ver el baño de Junsu, Jaejoong, opino que serías un excelente cocinero si sólo tuvieses la mitad de talento que siendo decorador.   
  
─Gracias, Changmin. Estoy particularmente orgulloso de ese jacuzzi en forma de balón.   
  
─Los músculos de mi espalda opinan lo mismo. ¿Verdad, Junsu?   
  
Invitado por primera vez a una conversación mayoritariamente de dos, Junsu esbozó una enorme sonrisa y asintió.  
  
─Nunca había visto tantos nudos juntos. Será el estrés de los negocios.  
  
─Presumo que tu jefe no se estresa. Un dato interesante a tener en cuenta.   
  
Yoochun recogió el guante, tragó su bocado de salmón, se limpió con la servilleta y sonrió.   
  
─Soy un hombre afortunado. Por suerte, tengo más opciones que a Junsu y su jacuzzi para relajarme.   
  
Como había esperado Changmin, la sonrisa de Junsu se fue apagando. Poco a poco, los puntos débiles de su principal rival salían a relucir, era una pena que no tuviese una libreta para anotarlos. ¿Sería eso por lo que Kyuhyun siempre llevaba una encima? Seguro que sí.   
  
─De todas formas, si tu idea de pasar la noche entera conmigo sigue en pie te dejaré la espalda como nueva para la reunión de negocios en Tokio.   
  
Yoochun hizo todo lo posible por disimularlo, pero Changmin casi podía jurar que había palidecido. La frase de Junsu llevaba el único veneno contra el que su jefe no estaba preparado. En algún momento entre orgasmo y orgasmo le había dicho a Junsu que si seguían a ese ritmo no podría levantarse en tres días y se perdería una esperada reunión de negocios en Japón. No había sido más que un comentario gracioso sin mayor importancia, pero Junsu lo había dicho como si se hubiesen pasado horas hablando de inversiones en el extranjero, y lo que era aún peor, de las inversiones de Yoochun. Por la forma en que éste le miraba, eso mismo es lo que había deducido su jefe.   
  
─Ya sabes que sigue en pie, Junsu.   
  
─Perfecto.  
  
A esa cuerda le faltaban dos pequeñas hebras para romperse, así que aprovechando el cambio del primer al segundo plato, Changmin decidió cambiar de bando.  
  
─Ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de conversar, Jaejoong, siento que debo pedirte una disculpa.   
  
─¿Una disculpa?  
  
─Sí, por la forma en que te traté el día que nos conocimos. Asumí cosas erróneas y no debí hablarte así.   
  
─No pasa nada. Sería hipócrita si me sintiese ofendido. Hasta tuvo su punto gracioso.  
  
─Mejor así. De todas formas, quiero dejar claro que sólo me disculpo por las formas. Sigo queriendo...  
  
─¡Jinki, maldita sea! ¡Quieres tener cuidado!  
  
─Lo siento, Yunho, lo siento muchísimo.  
  
─¡Que sólo es poner el plato en su sitio, joder!  
  
─Lo siento mucho...  
  
Onew había tirado un poco de salsa del secreto de ciervo en los pantalones de Yunho. No era la primera vez que el chico hacía algo mal, pero sí la primera en que Yunho le reñía de esa forma. Que la riña viniese de su parte aún empeoraba más las cosas. Onew intentaba limpiar el estropicio, mordiéndose los labios para no llorar, mientras Yunho trataba de apartarlo sin ser demasiado brusco. Yoochun estaba a punto de intervenir para templar los ánimos, cuando Jaejoong se le adelantó para calentarlos al punto de ebullición.  
  
─No hace falta que le chilles como un energúmeno.   
  
─Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer.   
  
─Todos cometemos errores. No tienes derecho a hablarle así.   
  
─¿Tú también? Vaya, empezaba a pensar que eras Don Perfecto.   
  
Yoochun dio un pequeño golpe en la mesa para detener el alud de pullas. Conocía esos comienzos y dónde iban a conducir a esos dos. Además, la cara de expectación de Changmin viéndoles discutir no le gustaba ni un poco.   
  
─Yunho, ya basta.   
  
─No jefe, esto no llega ni a ser mínimamente suficiente.   
  
─Pues tendrá que serlo o te pediré que te marches.   
  
─Que no se moleste, ya me marcho yo ─ Jaejoong echó la silla hacia atrás con aire ofendido, tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa y le tendió la mano a Changmin ─ Un placer haber compartido esta velada.   
  
Changmin le dio un apretón de manos más largo de lo necesario.  
  
─Espero que no sea la última.   
  
─Puede que no. Buenas noches a todos.  
  
─Jaejoong...  
  
─Vamos, Onew. Te ayudaré a recoger la cocina.   
  
─Jaejoong...  
  
Era la segunda vez que Yoochun le llamaba, pero no parecía que fuese a darle resultado. Changmin dio un sorbo a su vino y apuntó en su libreta mental lo intratable del carácter de Jaejoong cuando se cabreaba.   
  
─Key, ¿puedes terminar de servir solo?  
  
─Sí.   
  
─Perfecto.  
  
─¿Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme?  
  
─No, Yoochun. No.   
  
Sin más, Jaejoong salió por la puerta acompañando al camarero. Changmin miró a Yunho; aunque estaba poniendo toda su atención en limpiar la mancha de sus pantalones se veía miserable. Estaba claro que no había pretendido dárselas con ese chiquillo que parecía idolatrarle. Estaba claro que había perdido el control y que no solía pasarle. Y estaba clarísimo como el agua que su punto débil era Jaejoong.   
  
─Lamento mucho esta situación, Changmin. Te aseguro que las cosas suelen ser más tranquilas por aquí.  
  
─No te preocupes, Yoochun ─ quizá la cuerda aún podía aguantar un tirón más ─ ¿El chico estará bien? Parecía muy afectado...  
  
El chico era un llorón de cuidado, pero por lo que Changmin había averiguado de Yunho, un comentario así haría blanco seguro. Y tampoco necesitaba a Yunho allí.   
  
─Si me perdonáis... ─ Yunho se puso en pie.  
  
─¿Adónde vas? ─ le preguntó Yoochun.  
  
─A disculparme con el chico. Buenas noches.   
  
Changmin le necesitaba donde estuviese Jaejoong y no hubiese un invitado que les impidiese discutir. A gritos, preferentemente.  
  
─¿También tendremos postre? ─ preguntó al otro camarero cuando puso el secreto de ciervo en su plato, tranquilo como si no hubiese pasado nada. Las miradas de Yoochun y Junsu atentas sobre él.   
  
─Sí, señor Shim. Volován.   
  
─Estupendo. Me encanta el volován.  
  
  
**  
  


Jinki se sentía un fracaso. Un fracaso total y absoluto.  
  
Era la primera vez que Yunho, su Yunho, le gritaba así. Y si lo hacía era porque tenía toda la razón y no se explicaba dónde iba a esconderse de la vergüenza porque volver a mirar a la cara a Yunho después de semejante desastre estaba totalmente fuera de cuestión.  
  
No pudo contener las lágrimas. Fue cerrar la puerta de la cocina tras Jaejoong y echarse a llorar con desesperación.  
  
Los brazos del decorador lo rodearon con cariño, dándole palmadas en la espalda en un intento de calmarlo que Jinki apenas notaba de tan sumido que estaba en su pena. Como siempre, Jaejoong olía bien y, por muy frío que pareciese por fuera... ahí, estando entre sus brazos y con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho, Jaejoong era cien veces más cariñoso y cálido de lo que el mundo le acreditaba. Y cuando abrazaba a alguien lo abrazaba de verdad.  
  
─No te preocupes─ dijo para tranquilizarlo.─ Yunho está a punto de tener la regla, es su época del mes.─ bromeó, aunque la furia hizo que su voz temblase al pronunciar el nombre.  
  
─P-p-pero...   
  
─Onew, no ha sido nada ¿vale?─ Jaejoong se apartó y le dedico semejante sonrisa que no pudo evitar esbozar una en medio de las lágrimas.─ Ahora, va a ser mejor que nos pongamos con la cocina. Que dejé esto hecho un desastre y el pobre Kibum ya ha trabajado de sobra por hoy.  
  
Era cierto que la cocina tenía cosas sucias por todos lados. Solía pasar cuando Jaejoong cocinaba con prisas: no se molestaba en limpiar o ordenar hasta después. Tratando de controlarse, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para tragarse las lágrimas que seguían queriendo salir, Jinki se subió las mangas de la camisa y decidió que hacerle caso era lo mejor que podía hacer en el presente. Al menos, hasta que Yoochun lo despidiese por inútil y Jinki tuviese que volver a casa de sus padres como el fracasado que era.  
  
Para cuando se dio cuenta, Jaejoong se había sacado la chaqueta y puesto uno de los delantales de Ryeowook. Y justo cuando resoplaba y se agachaba para coger los productos de limpieza, la puerta de la cocina se abrió para dar paso a Yunho.  
  
Ver la mancha de salsa en el carísimo pantalón hizo que las ganas de Jinki de llorar se redoblasen en intensidad.  
  
─Jinki...─ dijo, sin mirar a Jaejoong. Pero parecía que a Jaejoong ahora no le interesaba que lo ignorase, porque bufó, dejó lo que acababa de coger y se giró hacia ellos, con los brazos en jarras. Las ganas de llorar se le esfumaron. Estaba totalmente en medio, y el miedo podía más que su disgusto.─ Siento haberte gritado. No...  
  
─No sigas.─ espetó Jaejoong.─ Ni se te ocurra.  
  
Yunho suspiró. De esa forma lenta que Jinki sabía que era un intento de calmarse que nunca llegaba a buen puerto. Más que nada, porque no era consciente de habérselo escuchado con alguien que no fuese Jaejoong o Heechul. El problema era que generalmente, Jaejoong lo ignoraba. Heechul lo seducía, Jaejoong lo ignoraba, Yunho gritaba, Junsu se reía y en Yoochun solía recaer la tarea de calmarlo.  
  
─Jaejoong, vamos a tener la fiesta en paz...  
  
─¿En paz? ¿Ahora? ¿Después de haber DICHO QUE MI COMIDA ES UNA MIERDA? ¡CUANDO SABÍAS PERFECTAMENTE QUE HE COCINADO YO!  
  
─¡NO ME TOQUES LOS HUEVOS!─ estalló Yunho. Jinki quiso volverse invisible y desaparecer. Empezó dando un paso atrás y para salir del alcance del fuego directo. Ya había asumido que del cruzado no iba a salvarlo nadie.─ ¿A QUÉ COJONES VIENE LO DE HOY?  
  
─¿DE QUE MIERDA HABLAS?  
  
─¡JODER JAEJOONG! ¡QUE PARECE QUE ESTÁS CON EL SÍNDROME PRE-MESTRUAL!  
  
─¡VAS A EXPLICARME ESO AHORA MISMO!  
  
─¡QUÉ NO ME DES ÓRDENES JODER!   
  
─¡YO VOY A DECIR LO QUE ME DÉ LA PUTA GANA! ¡Y SI TE MOLESTA, PUEDES IR EMPEZANDO A JODERTE PORQUE NO VOY A CAMBIAR! Aunque bueno…─ Jinki supo, al escuchar como suavizaba la voz y verlo entrecerrar los ojos, que lo que iba a decir iba a ser malo. Si no temiese por su vida se plantearía intervenir, pero tampoco era tan idiota. O suicida.─ ¿Para qué vas a joderte? Ya tienes a tu ejército de lameculos para hacerlo por ti.  
  
─¿Te estás metiendo con mi trabajo?  
  
La voz de Yunho se había convertido en un susurro. Las manos de Jinki comenzaron a temblar del miedo.  
  
─No me estoy metiendo con tu trabajo. Tu trabajo, si lo hicieses bien, me la sudaría. Pero la gran diferencia es que Junsu folla por dinero, tú te dedicas a contentar a tus habituales como si fueses su esclavo.   
  
Yunho tardó dos minutos enteros en contestar. Con fascinación morbosa fruto del terror, Jinki no pudo apartar la vista de las manos de Yunho, que se abrían y cerraban mientras trataba de calmarse.  
  
─Acabas de insinuar... que estoy aquí porque... ¿disfruto de tener un séquito de lameculos? No voy ni a comentar lo otro. De hecho, voy a dejarlo pasar, correr un tupido velo, y fingir que nunca se ha mencionado esa palabra.  
  
─Si quieres te lo repito.─ lo interrumpió Jaejoong. Jinki no pudo evitar un pequeño gemido cargado de dolor.─ Te comportas como un puto esclavo sin voluntad ni cerebro propio. Haces lo que te mandan, cuando te mandan, y no apagas en ningún puto momento el interruptor del trabajo. Al paso que vas, terminarás pidiéndole a Yoochun que deje de pagarte.  
  
Jinki lo vio venir. Con total y absoluta claridad. Su clarividencia no evitó que se encogiese sobre sí mismo cuando el puñetazo de Yunho hizo que Jaejoong se estrellase contra la encimera y tirase una de las ollas de un codazo.  
  
─¡¿PERO DE QUE COÑO VAS?!─ gritó Jaejoong, levantándose con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.  
  
─¿DE QUÉ COÑO VOY YO? ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿YO????!!!! ¡ME GRITAS QUE SOY UN ESCLAVO A LA CARA Y TIENES LOS HUEVOS DE PREGUNTARME “DE QUÉ COÑO VAS”! ¿PERO TÚ QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES? VA SIENDO HORA DE QUE ASUMAS DE UNA PUTA VEZ QUE SI ALGUIEN SOBRA EN ESTA CASA ERES TÚ. LO ÚNICO QUE HACES ES COMPLICARNOS LA VIDA CADA VEZ QUE APARECES CON UNA DE TUS OCURRENCIAS DE BESUGO.  
  
─¡POR LO MENOS, YO NO ME PONGO A GRITARLE A JINKI SIMPLEMENTE PORQUE NO HAN QUERIDO FOLLAR CONMIGO!  
  
Jinki cerró los ojos con un gesto de dolor. No quería ver a Yunho responder a eso porque a pesar de todo, seguía adorándolo demasiado y fuese lo que fuese lo que terminase diciendo, tendría toda la razón del mundo.   
  
─¡PERO ES QUE JODER, PONER UN PUTO PLATO EN LA MESA NO ES TAN DIFÍCIL!  
  
─¡Y ASÍ, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, ES COMO NO SE DISCULPA UNO!─ se burló Jaejoong.   
  
Jinki quiso llorar de nuevo.  
  
─¡MIRA JAEJOONG, VETE A LA PUTA MIERDA! ¡Y SI PUEDE SER, ANTES DE VOLVER A ESTAR EN MI PRESENCIA, HAZ QUE TE FOLLEN BIEN, PORQUE LO QUE NECESITAS ES QUE TE LA METAN A CONCIENCIA A VER SI ASÍ SE TE PASA LA TONTERÍA!  
  
─¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿PERO QUE COJONES ESTÁIS HACIENDO????!!!!  
  
Jinki nunca había sido especialmente creyente pero tenía que dar las gracias a todo lo que hubiese más allá de la muerte por la aparición súbita y repentina de Yoochun. Y lo hizo, hasta que vio los ojos oscuros y brillantes por la furia. Podría competir con los otros dos, y traía la boca torcida en un gesto amargo.  
  
─¡Esto no va contigo Yoochun!─ espetó Jaejoong, regresando a su voz baja, fría y casi calmada.  
  
─¿CÓMO QUE NO VA CONMIGO? ¡SE OS HA ESCUCHADO PERFECTAMENTE EN TODO SEÚL JODER! ¡Y MIRA COMO ESTÁ ESTA COCINA!─ Yoochun resopló varias veces para calmarse.─ El próximo que alce la voz y siga montando espectáculo está despedido.   
  
Jinki supo que eso bastaría para que Yunho se callase lo que hubiese querido seguir gritando. No estaba tan seguro de que fuese a funcionar con Jaejoong, así que no le extrañó nada que los mirase con expresión inescrutable durante unos momentos que se hicieron eternos.  
  
─Iros todos a la mierda.  
  
Y salió de la cocina por la puerta que daba al jardín.  
  
Jinki, simplemente, quería que el día terminase y no hubiese sido más que una pesadilla.


	6. De la insondable verdad de las tortugas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De la insondable verdad de las tortugas**

 

* * *

  
  
  
Minho estaba placenteramente recostado contra la cama. Placenteramente significaba que su espalda descansaba en mullidos y confortables cojines, estaba totalmente estirado y una cara angelical con cuerpo de infarto y trucos de diablillo le estaba dando de comer una cena exquisita.  
  
Podía ser que su cerebro estuviese un poco disperso, pero jamás en toda su vida recordaba haber disfrutado tanto como en las horas que llevaba en esa casa y con esa compañía.  
  
─Taeminnie...─ suspiró, lamiéndose los labios mientras veía como su acompañante mojaba un trozo de mandarina en chocolate y nata y se lo llevaba a la boca.  
  
─¿Tú también quieres probar?─ le preguntó el chico.  
  
Con una sonrisa pícara, se acercó a él. Minho se esperaba el beso, claro, pero aun así, la sensación dulce explotó en su boca como si fuese la erupción de un volcán. Mezclar eso con el reflejo de ambos en el espejo del techo era suficiente para que sintiese como sus energías volvía a él con fuerza. Taemin, que también lo notó, se echó a reír.  
  
 _“...DICHO QUE MI COMIDA ES UNA MIERDA? ¡CUANDO SABÍAS PERFECTAMENTE QUE HE COCINADO YO!”_  
  
Taemin dejó de reír en el momento en el que los gritos les llegaron hasta la habitación. Minho fue testigo silencioso de cómo fruncía el ceño y se encogía al reconocer la voz.

  
 _“¡NO ME TOQUES LOS HUEVOS! ¿A QUÉ COJONES VIENE LO DE HOY?”_  
  
 _“¿DE QUE MIERDA HABLAS?”_  
  
 _“¡JODER JAEJOONG! ¡QUE PARECE QUE ESTÁS CON EL SÍNDROME PRE─MESTRUAL!”_  
  
─¿Qué está pasando?─ preguntó Minho. Taemin lo miró con una sonrisa cargada de malas intenciones.  
  
─No tengo ni idea, pero vamos a ir a averiguarlo.─ dijo, levantándose de la cama de un salto. En cuatro pasos estuvo en el armario y tiró un pantalón de deportes en la dirección de Minho.  
  
─¿Reconoces quién está gritando?─ insistió. Su primer pensamiento fue que Changmin y Kyuhyun tenían que haber hecho algo, porque tenía la sensación de que gritar de esa forma no era ni propio ni adecuado para un lugar como este.  
  
─Jaejoong y Yunho─ explicó Taemin frunciendo el ceño.─ Nunca es bueno que discutan así. Al final, terminamos pagándolas los demás.─ añadió, inconsciente de que el puchero adorable con el que había terminado provocaba que Minho sintiese unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo.  
  
Apartó la bandeja con lo que les quedaba de la cena y se puso los pantalones de pijama que le había prestado. Le iban ligeramente cortos, pero tampoco iba a pedirle maravillas para los diez minutos que iba a tenerlos puestos.  
  
Taemin abrió la puerta sigilosamente mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo antes de poner un pie fuera.  
  
No por primera vez, Minho volvió a preguntarse cuántos años tendría. No parecía tener edad para haber terminado el instituto y esa actitud infantil y esa cara de ángel...   
  
Tendría que seguir indagando al respecto, que por mucho que le gustase, su lealtad siempre iría primero a Changmin pero... si realmente era un menor, podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro.  
  
Lo que ocurriría vendría a su debido tiempo y por el momento, todo lo que podía hacer era escabullirse tras Taemin, esconderse en las escaleras, y mirar hacia el piso de abajo. Era como comportarse como el niño travieso que Minho nunca había sido.  
  
─¿Suelen discutir?─ preguntó en un susurro. Los gritos parecían haber cesado, y no les llegaba ruido alguno.  
  
─No realmente. Sus discusiones suelen ser más del tipo “matrimonio que lleva cincuenta años casados” que discusiones-discusiones. No sé si será la edad o qué, pero menos yo, todo el mundo discute con otra gente como si llevasen toda la vida casados.  
  
─¿Menos tú?  
  
─Key trata a Onew como si fuese un marido inútil. Yoochun y Junsu tienen pequeñas discusiones sobre tonterías que uno espera de una pareja de recién casados. Y Heechul y Yunho son el típico matrimonio en el que el marido, Yunho, está medio harto de los avances y la seducción de su señora.  
  
Dejando las metáforas de Taemin a un lado, había mucha información interesante en esas comparaciones. Si Changmin realmente quería destruir a Yoochun, tendría que empezar por el tal Junsu. Si se portaban como parejas casadas, ellos tres serían capaces de conseguir una oleada de divorcios.  
  
Se escuchó el estruendo de algo de metal cayendo al suelo, que volvió a provocar que Minho se interesase de nuevo por lo que debía estar ocurriendo en el piso de abajo.  
  
 _“¡¿PERO DE QUE COÑO VAS?!”_  
  
─Jaejoong tiene que estar realmente enfadado.─ musitó Taemin, más para sí mismo que para compartirlo con Minho.  
  
 _“¿DE QUÉ COÑO VOY YO? ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿YO????!!!! ¡ME GRITAS QUE SOY UN ESCLAVO A LA CARA Y TIENES LOS HUEVOS DE PREGUNTARME “DE QUÉ COÑO VAS”! ¿PERO TÚ QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES? VA SIENDO HORA DE QUE ASUMAS DE UNA PUTA VEZ QUE SI ALGUIEN SOBRA EN ESTA CASA ERES TÚ. LO ÚNICO QUE HACES ES COMPLICARNOS LA VIDA CADA VEZ QUE APARECES CON UNA DE TUS OCURRENCIAS DE BESUGO”_  
 _“¡POR LO MENOS, YO NO ME PONGO A GRITARLE A JINKI SIMPLEMENTE PORQUE NO HAN QUERIDO FOLLAR CONMIGO!”_  
  
Changmin tenía que estar escuchándolos. Porque si ellos se habían enterado, él también. Y Kyuhyun. Conseguir el divorcio entre estos dos iba a ser como robarle un caramelo a un niño.  
  
─¿Tú estás seguro de que esto es normal?─ preguntó. Su esfuerzo para modular la entonación de la pregunta funcionó a la perfección porque Taemin no vio ni rastro de la emoción y alegría que sentía por dentro.  
  
─No. Para nada. Yunho lo va a matar. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle eso?─ Taemin abrió los ojos sorprendidos.─ ¿Y esto ha sido culpa de Onew? Heechul ya debería haber entrado ahí y detenido la pelea.  
  
 _“¡MIRA JAEJOONG, VETE A LA PUTA MIERDA! ¡Y SI PUEDE SER, ANTES DE VOLVER A ESTAR EN MI PRESENCIA, HAZ QUE TE FOLLEN BIEN, PORQUE LO QUE NECESITAS ES QUE TE LA METAN A CONCIENCIA A VER SI ASÍ SE TE PASA LA TONTERÍA!”_  
  
 _“¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿PERO QUE COJONES ESTÁIS HACIENDO????!!!!”_  
  
Esa voz era nueva. Más grave y profunda que las otras dos y seguramente más enfadada. Minho no tenía ni zorra de quién era, pero estaba seguro de que no era Heechul. Quizá el tal Junsu.  
  
─¡Oh! ¡Mierda!─ maldijo Taemin. Comenzó a ponerse en pie y tiró de la mano de Minho.─ Vamos, vamos. Tenemos que meternos en la habitación ahora mismo.  
  
─¿Eh? ¿Y eso?  
  
─No tenía ni idea de que Yoochun estaba en casa.─ susurró Taemin, guiándolo por el pasillo de regreso a su habitación.─ Los va a matar.  
  
 _“¿CÓMO QUE NO VA CONMIGO? ¡SE OS HA ESCUCHADO PERFECTAMENTE EN TODO SEÚL JODER! ¡Y MIRA COMO ESTÁ ESTA COCINA!”_  
  
─¿Ves? Los va a matar.─ abrió la puerta y cuando la cerró, se apoyó contra ella y dejó salir un suspiro.─ Mañana va a ser horrible.  
  
─¿Es malo tu jefe cuando está de mal humor?─ una terrible teoría le pasó por la cabeza y no pudo evitar ponerse serio. Agarrándolo por los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos, Minho le hizo la primera pregunta de la noche en la que realmente estaba preocupado.─ No te pega, ni nada de eso ¿verdad?  
  
─¿Pegarme? ¿Yoochun?─ Taemin se empezó a reír.─ ¡Yoochun no le pegaría ni a una mosca! Tiene la teoría de que hay formas mejores de castigar a la gente.  
  
─¿Formas mejores de castigar a la gente?  
  
Taemin asintió con la cabeza. Minho vio como cincuenta hipótesis nuevas pasaban por su cerebro, cada una peor que la anterior y en las cuales Taemin siempre terminaba sufriendo. Negocios o no negocios, no quería ver sufrir a alguien tan adorable.  
  
─Cuando frunces el ceño pareces diez años mayor.─ bromeó Taemin abrazándolo.─ No lo hagas. Me gusta que seas joven.  
  
Comenzó a posar pequeños y delicados besos por su pecho y Minho se olvidó de todas las hipótesis. Ya tendría tiempo para ellas cuando llegase a la oficina al día siguiente.  
  


  
**  
  
  
Como con muchas otras cosas, Jaejoong tenía sus razones para ser así de selectivo con sus coches.  
  
Primero, le gustaban las cosas bonitas. Segundo, le gustaban las cosas elegantes y tercero, le gustaba conducir rápido y eso era algo que uno no podía hacer con un coche corriente. Tenía la gran fortuna de no haber sido descubierto nunca ni de ni de haberse cruzado con controles policiales. Fotografías que indicaban la velocidad a la que el coche pasaba sí que habían llegado a casa, pero nada más. Tampoco participaba en carreras. Simplemente, le gustaba ir rápido. ¿Para qué quería sino los más de quinientos caballos de potencia de su Bentley?  
  
Ese era el motivo para que estuviese pasando algunas de las calles principales de la ciudad a más del doble de la velocidad permitida, convirtiendo luces y edificios en borrones a su alrededor. En el fondo de su cabeza, escuchaba a Junsu gritándole lo loco que estaba, que se iba a matar y que cómo se le ocurría conducir después de la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido. El problema era que la otra voz que gritaba en su cabeza era la de Yunho repitiendo la discusión que habían tenido.  
  
Y cuando Jaejoong estaba tan de mal humor, había pocas cosas que conseguían calmarlo tan rápido como un par de vueltas a la ciudad a esas velocidades.  
  
Cuando por fin se decidió a detenerse, todavía rumiando entre dientes su enfado, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer, a esas alturas, era emborracharse de verdad.   
  
Puso rumbo a uno de sus bares habituales. Ese al que iba cuando no quería toparse con nadie conocido. De querer ver gente conocida, se habría ido al de Eunhyuk y Donghae, lo cual estaba totalmente fuera de cuestión aunque solo fuese porque no tenía intención alguna de que a las dos horas, cuando realmente estuviese empezando a ahogar los gritos de Yunho, apareciese alguien a buscarlo para llevarlo a su casa y echarle la bronca.  
  
Una vez entró, fue directo a sentarse a la barra y pidió la primera botella de soju de la noche. Los dos primeros vasos desaparecieron en menos de un minuto.  
  
─Soy una mierda...─ lloriqueó una voz a su izquierda. Miró hacia allí, sirviéndose el tercer vaso. El tipo en cuestión tenía la cara escondida entre los brazos, una botella de soju casi vacía y el pelo oscuro.─ Soy una puta mierda...  
  
No era cosa suya, así que se tragó la curiosidad, que se había encendido en su interior como si de una bombilla se tratase, y derrotó a los vasos número tres y cuatro en tiempo récord.   
  
─¡Otra!─ pidió el hombre a su lado al camarero.  
  
─Disculpe señor, pero primero tiene que pagar esta.  
  
─Sí, sí...─ Jaejoong trató de mirar disimuladamente mientras daba cuenta del vaso número cinco. El hombre era joven, tenía un rostro común, e iba bien vestido. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos en busca de la cartera, y cuando la sacó se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo porque sus movimientos se volvieron más frenéticos.─ ¿Dónde narices...? ¡No puede ser! ¡No por Dios! ¿Por qué a mí?  
  
─Señor, ¿se encuentra usted bien?  
  
─¿A ti te parece que me encuentro bien?─ lo fulminó con la mirada antes de empezar a sollozar.─ Mátame. ¡Qué alguien me mate!─ gritó.  
  
─Ponlo en mi cuenta y tráenos otra.─ dijo Jaejoong al camarero.  
  
─¿Seguro, señor?  
  
─Seguro.  
  
Jaejoong supo que la miseria de su compañero de borrachera (porque acababa de decidir que iba a ser su compañero de borrachera) era tan sincera como la suya propia. Dejar a alguien sin alcohol con el que atontar sus penas era demasiado cruel para que pudiese soportarlo.  
  
─Gracias─ le dijo.─ Tengo dinero, pero he perdido la tarjeta.─ le explicó. El hombre suspiró y le tendió una servilleta.─ Dame tu número y te llamaré para invitarte a beber la próxima vez.  
  
Jaejoong se echó a reír.   
  
La cara de indiferencia, la treta y toda la farsa podrían no ser más que una elaborada estrategia para hacerse con su número de teléfono. No sería la primera vez que alguien ideaba un plan tan complicado para llamar su atención.  
  
Para su ego, era estupendo pensar que esa era la motivación. El único problema era que parecía más que evidente, por la cara de confusión que el otro había puesto, que no era ningún intento sutil de meterse en sus pantalones.  
  
─¿Por qué eres un desastre?─ preguntó Jaejoong. Había algo dentro de él que le decía que los problemas de su nuevo amigo tenían que ver con desamores.  
  
─Lo soy.   
  
─Un poco sí que lo pareces.  
  
─Oye, gracias por lo que me toca.─ el hombre volvió a dejar caer la cabeza contra la mesa. El camarero llegó y les dejó la nueva botella junto a ellos. Jaejoong se encargó de rellenar.─ Resulta que... hay una chica... que...  
  
─¿Una chica?─ Jaejoong alzó las cejas con sorpresa y media sonrisa traviesa.  
  
─Uhm... ¿sí?  
  
─Eres gay.─ anunció Jaejoong. Su compañero se ruborizó.─ ¡Eres gay! ¡Si es que mi instinto no falla!  
  
─¡Es casi una chica!─ se excusó a gritos. Varios de los clientes los miraron.─ Pues eso... que está este chico que parece una chica y... lo he intentado todo para que me haga caso y el otro día parecía acojonado.  
  
─¿Qué hiciste?  
  
─¡Sonreírle!  
  
─Bueno, si tu sonrisa es como esta de ahora, no me extraña.  
  
─¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi sonrisa?  
  
─Te hace parecer un psicópata.  
  
─Pero no soy un psicópata.  
  
─Pero tu chico-chica no lo sabe.  
  
─Ya, pero cuando intenté hablarle pegó un gritito y huyó del supermercado.  
  
─¿El supermercado?  
  
─Es que me enamoré de él a primera vista allí.  
  
─¿Ah sí?  
  
─Sí. Me lo encontré un día que paré allí de camino al trabajo y fue amor a primera vista.  
  
─¡Awww!─ Jaejoong se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo poco masculino que era el sonido que acababa de emitir. Mejor si seguía bebiendo.  
  
─Es el chico-chica perfecto.─ suspiró su acompañante, asintiendo solemnemente con la cabeza.─ Pero creo que voy a tener que empezar a robarle las verduras que él quiera comprar. Lo cual puede ser una putada porque solo compra lo más fresco y más caro.  
  
─¡Oooohhh! ¡Así se hace! ¡Es un chico-chica listo! O lista. ¿Qué género se usa para los adjetivos de chico-chica? ¿Masculino o femenino? Porque ninguno suena bien.  
  
─Ya. ¿El neutro? Pero el neutro suena a cosa, no es para hablar del amor de mi vida.  
  
─No. No puedes hablar del amor de tu vida como “ello” porque entonces la gente se va a pensar que te estás tirando una... tortuga o algo así.  
  
─¿Tirarse una tortuga? ¿Eso es posible?  
  
─No sé. Si es lo suficientemente grande... sí ¿no?─ Jaejoong frunciendo el ceño pensativo.─ Los caparazones tienen agujeros y tal. Lo que pasa es que no sé cómo reaccionaría la tortuga en cuestión si algo empieza a entrar y salir de su caparazón.  
  
─¿Y si se pone agresiva y empieza a atacar?─ ambos pusieron cara de dolor y dieron un trago a sus vasos para olvidar la desagradable imagen mental.  
  
─¡Camarero! ¡Otra!─ ordenó Jaejoong a gritos. Era fascinante la forma en la que las últimas gotas se deslizaban hacia el exterior y caían en su vaso vacío.  
  
─¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?─ preguntó Yesung.─ ¿Desamores?  
  
─Uno de mis amantes.  
  
─¿Uno de?─ inquirió el otro alzando las cejas y con voz sorprendida.  
  
─Uno de. Soy un hombre popular.─ aclaró Jaejoong restándole importancia al asunto.─ Pues el muy hijo de puta me ha dicho que ¡necesitaba que me follasen a conciencia para que me pasase la tontería! ¿¡Pero tú te lo puedes creer!?─ el camarero dejó la nueva botella frente a Jaejoong, que resopló, sirvió alcohol para ambos, y le dio un trago.─ Es un cabrón de mierda.  
  
─Sí. Tiene que serlo. No pareces necesitar sexo desesperadamente. Quizá una camisa, pero no sexo.  
  
─Es que la camisa arruinaría el efecto del traje.  
  
─Ya veo, ya. Pero hace frío fuera.  
  
─¿Hace frío fuera?  
  
─Sí.   
  
─Pero aquí no. Y fuera está el coche.   
  
─¿Tienes coche?  
  
─Claro. Es nuevo. No combina tanto con mi estilismo habitual, pero es más elegante y chic. A mi edad, tengo que empezar a preocuparme por la elegancia.  
  
─No pareces viejo.  
  
─Lo soy, lo soy. Lo que pasa es que me cuido.  
  
El hombre se acercó y deslizó una mano por su rostro. Jaejoong se echó a reír. Quizá sí que quería ligar con él. O quizá solo quería asegurarse de que su piel y su pelo eran tan suaves como parecían.  
  
─Soy Jaejoong, por cierto.─ dijo, cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho como se llamaba.  
  
─Yo me llamo Yesung.  
  
─Perfecto.─ esbozó una sonrisa y levantó el vaso para brindar con su nuevo amigo.─ Yesung, vamos a trazar un plan para que conquistes a tu chico-chica.  
  


  
**  
  
  
Ryeowook sintió la claridad a través de los párpados pero se negó a abrir los ojos todavía. Se estaba tan bien así, sin acabar de despertarse, sintiendo el roce de las suaves sábanas en la piel, recordando todo lo que había pasado aquella noche... En el baño de la habitación se oía el agua correr; seguramente Kyuhyun estaba dándose una ducha.   
  
Ryeowook no pudo evitar sonreír ante el simple hecho de pensar su nombre. Luego, todo fue una avalancha de imágenes que le hicieron ovillarse y esconderse bajo las mantas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz.   
  
Ver a Kyuhyun saliendo del baño, vistiendo sólo los pantalones y secándose el pelo con una toalla, aumentó esa felicidad hacia límites insospechados.   
  
─Vaya, al fin despiertas... Buenos días.   
  
─Hola.  
  
─¿Has dormido bien?  
  
─Estupendamente.  
  
─¿Quieres ducharte?  
  
─Quiero un beso.  
  
Kyuhyun detuvo el movimiento de la toalla en su pelo y tardó dos segundos en mostrar una sonrisa. Los dos segundos que le llevó decidir que la boca de Ryeowook bien valía un beso si podía surtirle de tanta información como la noche anterior. Por la expresión que tenía su amante, estaba claro que podía seguir con esa relación el tiempo que quisiese y, teniendo en cuenta que el sexo había estado bien, Kyuhyun no tenía ninguna intención de precipitarse. Fue hacia la cama y besó a Ryeowook, procurando recordar pasarse también por ese punto en su cuello que conseguía derretirle.   
  
─Mmmm... ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama?  
  
─Porque llego tarde al trabajo. Y supongo que tú tendrás que dar un par de explicaciones en el tuyo.   
  
Aquello fue suficiente como para que Ryeowook se calmase.  
  
─Me van a matar.  
  
─¿Lo dejarían pasar si les devuelvo los tres millones de wons del vino?   
  
Ni en sus sueños más locos Kyuhyun pensaba echar abajo una jugada maestra, pero confiaba en el poder seductor de la oferta. Y no se equivocó. Ryeowook le acarició el pelo y sonrió aún más, si eso era posible.   
  
─Sólo el que hayas dicho eso me da ánimos para enfrentarles. Creo que si me paso por el supermercado y hago compra para el menú favorito de Yoochun puedo conseguir el indulto.   
  
─Buena idea.   
  
Kyuhyun se dirigió hacia el armario para escoger una camisa y una corbata. Tuvo suerte de estar de espaldas cuando escuchó la siguiente pregunta.   
  
─¿Me acompañas?  
  
Nunca hacía la compra; de eso se encargaba su asistenta. Nunca cocinaba; de eso se encargaban los restaurantes o ciertos cocineros que luego acababan en su casa. Nunca, nunca jamás, perdía el tiempo en recorrer con un carrito una nave industrial llena de comida y demás porquerías. Estaba seguro de que la cara de asco que había puesto era de antología. Nada que ver con la que le dedicó a su amante cuando se giró hacia él.   
  
─Me resulta imposible, de verdad que llego tarde. Pero si quieres te acerco hasta allí en el coche.   
  
─¿Lo harías?  
  
─Claro, vístete y te llevo.  
  
─¡Genial!  
  
Mientras Ryeowook pasaba al baño, Kyuhyun buscó en internet la dirección exacta del supermercado que le había indicado. Una cosa era haberle dicho que lo conocía, otra que no hubiese estado jamás en aquella calle. Tampoco era la primera mentira.   
  


  
**  
  
  
─En serio, tío, debe ser asqueroso eso de follarse a una tortuga.   
  
Jaejoong encendió el cigarrillo que tenía entre los labios, se puso las gafas de sol y asintió.   
  
─Muy, muy asqueroso.  
  
La claridad era insoportable en la calle, sobre todo después de haberse pasado las últimas cinco horas encerrados en distintos garitos de luminosidad dudosa. Jaejoong había perdido la cuenta de las botellas de soju que habían pedido al llegar a la décima. Por suerte, Yesung había encontrado la tarjeta extraviada en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y el gasto había sido compartido. Sobre todo cuando se habían pasado al whisky de reserva. Jaejoong estaba tan borracho como entretenido con la compañía.   
  
Todo un descubrimiento ese Yesung. Iba a hacer lo que fuera porque consiguiese ligarse al chico-chica ése. Ésa. ¿Eso?  
  
─Y hablando de follar... Sigo sin entender a ese amante tuyo. ¿Que te follen bien? Cualquiera se moriría por follarte...  
  
En un momento de lucidez, Jaejoong supo que había llegado el momento de saber si Yesung iba o no a por él.   
  
─¿Incluso tú?  
  
Yesung miró un momento a su escote y sonrió.   
  
─ Yo el primero. Pero no ahora. Ahora estoy enamorado y eso es... inver... irre... invero...   
  
─Sí, vamos, que lo pillo. Oye... ¿crees que esa tortuga tuya irá hoy también al súper?  
  
─¿Tortuga? Ahhh, él... Va todos los días a primera hora.   
  
─Entonces... ─ Jaejoong abrió su Bentley con el mando a distancia ─ Te llevo hasta allí para que pongas en marcha el plan.   
  
─¿Ahora? Apesto a humo y a alcohol. ¡Mira qué pintas!  
  
Pese a parecer escandalizado, ante la sola perspectiva Yesung sonreía.  
  
─Créeme, te ves menos psicópata que nunca. ¡El amor no espera!  
  
Con una carcajada, Yesung se subió al coche. Si hubiese tenido un mínimo de sobriedad encima se habría dado cuenta de que los consejos de alguien que apenas conseguía mantener el coche en el carril no podían ser buenos. Pero no la tenía. El Bentley blanco llegó a la calle del supermercado por el extremo opuesto al Mercedes SRL negro. Los dos llevaban invitados. Los dos tenían prevista la misma parada para ellos.   
  
─Que me follen bien, que me follen bien... Yo sé quién me va a follar mejor que bien, Yunho. Te aseguro que lo sé.   
  
Jaejoong marcó el nombre en su GPS y esperó a que la vocecilla repelente le indicase la ruta. Mientras lo hacía, el Mercedes negro de Kyuhyun pasó por su lado. Ni uno ni otro llegaron a verse.  
  
Los dos coches salieron por los extremos opuestos de la calle, pero su destino era el mismo.   
  
Las oficinas centrales de _Changmin Corporation_.


	7. De cuando las venganzas se sirven en mesas de oficina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De cuando las venganzas se sirven en mesas de oficina**

 

* * *

  
  
  
Heechul se sorprendió al no ver ningún coche aparcado a la entrada. Era posible que Kyuhyun y sus dos socios se hubiesen marchado ya, pero no ver el Bentley de Jaejoong nunca podía ser una buena señal. Abrió despacio la puerta y soltó un buenos días al aire que no obtuvo respuesta. Siendo las nueve de la mañana alguien tenía que estar ya despierto. Al menos Yunho, que se acostase a la hora que se acostase siempre se levantaba temprano para correr un poco por los exteriores de la casa.   
  
_“Aún después de correrse en los interiores”_  
  
Heechul sonrió ante su propia ocurrencia. Se sentía de un ánimo excelente, como siempre que pasaba la noche con Hangeng. Era una lástima que tuviese que verle a escondidas, durante sus cortos viajes a Corea y siempre con el miedo a que cualquier socio, aliado o lameculos de Yoochun pudiese identificarle en compañía del chef estrella de Shim Changmin. Aún así, pese a toda la clandestinidad y la intermitencia, Hangeng valía la pena.   
  
─Buenos días para ti, Kim.   
  
Heechul se giró sobresaltado por la voz grave que sonó en el silencio de la casa. En el otro extremo de la entrada, en el único salón abierto, estaba sentado Yoochun, mirándole fijamente. Había varias cosas amenazantes en todo aquello y Heechul las vio todas. Yoochun había usado su apellido y no su nombre, algo que nunca jamás había hecho. Estaba bebiendo, hecho que si se producía de mañana auguraba uno de sus peores cabreos. Su voz era tan, tan modulada y tranquila, que de tal irreal resultaba atemorizante. Y estaba claro que sus ojos si hubiesen tenido cartuchos, le estarían disparando hasta la última de las balas.  
  
Estaba en problemas. En graves problemas. Mientras caminaba hacia Yoochun, Heechul iba pensando en mil y una estrategias para salir vivo de aquel ataque. Todo sería más fácil si estuviese allí la única persona que, llegados a este punto, tenía la capacidad de calmarle. Necesitaba a Junsu desesperadamente.   
  
─Buenos días, jefe. Que tranquilo está todo por aquí...  
  
─Ahora sí.  
  
─¿Ya se han ido los clientes?  
  
─Los que han venido, sí.   
  
Heechul sabía perfectamente quiénes no habían venido y por qué. El golpe brusco con el que Yoochun dejó su vaso vacío en la mesa no cooperó mucho con sus intenciones conciliadoras.   
  
─¿Dónde están todos? ¿Y Junsu?  
  
─¿Dónde estabas tú?  
  
─Salí.   
  
─Eso ya lo sé, Kim. Lo que no sé es por qué has vuelto a entrar.   
  
─Porque trabajo aquí.   
  
─Eso lo dices tú. Estás despedido.  
  
─¿¡QUÉ!? ─ el grito había sonado mucho menos masculino de lo que Heechul habría querido ─ Vamos, Yoochunnie...  
  
─Ni Yoochunnie ni cuatro mierdas. Esta casa ha sido un puto desastre en las últimas doce horas y tú tenías que haber estado aquí.   
  
─Pero... pero estaba todo en orden. Junsu con Changmin, Taemin con el otro y...  
  
─Y Jaejoong emborrachando a nuestro cocinero delante de un cliente. Cliente del que tú te ibas a hacer cargo sin ningún motivo cuando Yunho estaba libre. Si quieres volver a tu puesto anterior sólo tienes que pedírmelo. Se te daba bastante mejor que lo que haces ahora. Quizá puedas atender a los clientes a los que les aplazas las citas sin tan siquiera pedirme permiso.   
  
Ni siquiera una noche entera con Hangeng proveía a Heechul del talante suficiente para escuchar todo eso sin una mínima reacción. Realmente, en su caso ninguna reacción era mínima. Heechul frunció el ceño, resopló y señaló con el dedo a Yoochun, como al mísero gusano que ahora veía reemplazándolo.   
  
─Escúchame bien, Park, no voy a discutirte que no sea una zorra de lo mejor. Me hubiese forrando siéndolo, contigo o sin ti. Pero si piensas por un solo minuto que tus cuentas iban a estar tan sanas como lo están sin mí, prefiero irme yo y ver cómo te hundes en la mierda de deudas que vas a acumular a la semana de administrarlas por tu cuenta. Y deja que te diga otra cosa, no soy uno de tus aprendices a los que tienes que dar permiso para salir. Mi contrato no estipula jornadas de veinticuatro horas, aunque a veces las trabaje. En mi tiempo libre, entro y salgo cuando quiero. Así que deja de tocarme las narices y búscate una excusa mejor para despedirme.  
  
─¿Has terminado ya?   
  
─¿Debería seguir?  
  
─No necesito excusas, Kim. Recoge tus cosas y vete. Ahora.  
  
Heechul perdió toda la fuerza y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. Yoochun iba en serio. No era otra de sus tantas amenazas para que se centrase en el trabajo. Iba a despedirle. Y por mucho que Heechul supiese que su trabajo como administrador era bueno, no le cabía la menor duda que su jefe podría encontrar un economista en menos de lo que tardaba en chasquear los dedos. La mayoría de los mejores mataría por trabajar para las empresas Park. Confrontarle no valía, tenía que ofrecerle algo que no pudiese rechazar antes de verse con las maletas en la puerta. Algo que desease de verdad. Heechul no podía irse del prostíbulo ni del imperio de Yoochun. No cuando... No ahora.   
  
─¿Puedo proponerte algo?  
  
─Puedes, pero no significa que te vaya a escuchar.   
  
─Vamos, Yoochun... Sé que ayer he descuidado mi trabajo, pero aún puedo ser de utilidad para tus intereses. Puedo darte lo que quieres.  
  
Yoochun soltó una sonrisa burlona y se sirvió otro whisky.   
  
─Qué sabrás tú lo que yo quiero.  
  
─Ser el empresario número uno de Corea y hundir a Shim Changmin.  
  
Al menos había captado su atención. Su jefe le miraba mientras pasaba el dedo por el borde de su copa y parecía claro que estaba barajando la nueva información de forma escrupulosa. Heechul aprovechó su silencio para seguir argumentándola.   
  
─Estamos muy cerca. Somos los segundos accionistas en todas las empresas que invierte. He estado estudiando sus movimientos bursátiles en Japón y China y por primera vez desde que estamos en el mercado podemos competir con él, Yoochun. Tengo análisis e hipótesis de inversión. Está todo en mi despacho. Si me das un voto de confianza te prometo que le hundiremos.   
  
Aquella era su mejor jugada y además no contenía faroles. Heechul había estudiado al rival de forma sistemática. Lo que a Yoochun no le importaba eran sus motivaciones. Sintiendo los nervios en el estómago, esperó a que su jefe diese un sorbo a su bebida, apoyase el vaso, mirase hacia la ventana y luego a él, para al final recibir un discreto asentimiento.  
  
─Tienes dos meses a partir de hoy. Si no veo empezar a hundirse al señor Shim en ese tiempo, te irás. Y entonces no tendrás forma de retrasarlo, Heechul.   
  
El administrador disimuló el suspiro de alivio que le invadió.   
  
─Déjalo en mis manos. Es tiempo más que suficiente.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Cuando Kyuhyun llegó al despacho de Changmin, él y Minho ya estaban allí. El primero se servía un café solo de la máquina de última generación que tenía en el pequeño mueble bar de la esquina, el segundo estaba tumbado en el sofá de piel con la mirada perdida.   
  
─Buenos días.   
  
─Hombre, Kyuhyun, empezábamos a preocuparnos por ti. Minho barajaba la teoría de que te hubiese secuestrado Heechul y te estuviesen obligando a trabajar en el prostíbulo.

  
─Minho debería ver menos películas.  
  
Kyuhyun agarró la taza que tenía en las manos Changmin, pero éste no se la cedió.   
  
─Si quieres, te preparas uno. Y empieza a contarme cómo fue tu noche en territorio enemigo. Minho ha recabado datos interesantes.   
  
─¿Además de follarse a un niño de instituto?  
  
El suspiro de Minho fue perfectamente audible, aún estando alejado de ellos. Changmin se encogió de hombros.  
  
─Me parece que el niño de instituto le ha pegado fuerte.  
  
─Típico de Minho. ¿Cuánto te has gastado ayer, pederasta?  
  
─¿A quién le importa el precio? Hubiese pagado el doble.   
  
Kyuhyun y Changmin se sentaron en el sofá libre, con sendas tazas de café en las manos.  
  
─Me importa a mí, que administro estas empresas.   
  
─No me ha dado factura. Pero pagué con la VISA, ya verás la transferencia.  
  
─La tuya y la de Changmin. E imagino que os habréis quedado toda la noche. Ya puedo ir recortándole el sueldo al conserje.  
  
─¿No se lo recortaste hace medio año?  
  
Minho pareció salir de su nube de paz y sonrió.  
  
─Es su amenaza de siempre, no le cae bien.  
  
─Es un borde.  
  
Changmin le restó importancia a la evidencia con un gesto de su mano.  
  
─Es eficaz. Y dime, administrador, ¿cuánto te has gastado tú? Ese Heechul parece caro...  
  
─He ganado para la empresa tres millones de wons.   
  
─¡Joder, Kyu! ¿Les has robado?  
  
─¿Ves lo que digo, Minho? Deja de ver películas.  
  
Changmin dejó la taza en la mesa y dio una palmada.  
  
─¡El vino! ¡Ha sido el vino! No estaba seguro cuando lo pediste, pero creo recordar que esa añada nos pertenece por completo.  
  
─Así es.  
  
─Eres un genio, Kyu.  
  
─Por eso me pagas lo que me pagas.   
  
─¡Ey, que yo también sé cosas! Taeminnie me ha...  
  
Kyuhyun apartó la taza de su boca.  
  
─¿¡Taeminnie!?  
  
─Lleva llamándole así toda la mañana. Ya se le pasará.   
  
─Taeminnie me ha dicho que funcionan como tres parejas de casados, Yunho y Heechul, los dos aprendices y Yoochun y Junsu. La estrategia es clara, tenemos que sembrar divorcios.  
  
─Y tu Taeminnie con quién está casado, ¿un teletubbie?  
  
─Kyuhyun...   
  
Había sido Changmin el que había puesto la mano en su pierna y le había advertido con su nombre. De no ser así, Kyuhyun se habría divertido un poco más a costa de Minho y su cuelgue con el crío del prostíbulo. El otro se había cruzado de brazos, decidido a ignorarles.   
  
─Yo estoy de acuerdo con Minho. No cabe duda de que si queremos atacar a Yoochun, hay que ir a por Junsu. No le ha gustado nada que me haya entretenido con él toda la noche, estoy seguro. En la cena estaba tan claro...  
  
─¿La cena?  
  
─Cené con dos de los matrimonios. Ahora que lo pienso, el tercero servía la mesa... El caso es que todo terminó en una discusión atroz entre Yunho y Jaejoong. ¿No la escuchaste? Los gritos se oyeron en todas las habitaciones.   
  
─Yo no me quedé en la casa. Pero es bueno saber que un divorcio está próximo.  
  
─¿Y dónde estabas?  
  
─En la mía.  
  
─¿Con Heechul?  
  
Kyuhyun sonrió pero no dijo nada. En vez de eso, sacó la libreta que siempre llevaba.  
  
─Hay un punto débil mucho más evidente que Junsu y que afecta a todos. ¿Quieres desestabilizar a Yoochun y a todos los que le rodean? Ataca a Jaejoong.   
  
─¿Jaejoong? Pero si ni siquiera trabaja allí.  
  
─Según mi fuente es quien les une. Yoochun le conoce desde adolescente y le adora. Mantiene una relación muy especial con Junsu. Y lo de Yunho y él sí que se podría llamar matrimonio. Todos tienen la costumbre de buscar apoyo en él, incluso los aprendices. Es como una madre en esa casa. ¿Y qué pasa cuando le quitas la madre a una casa?  
  
La sonrisa maquiavélica de Changmin fue mejor que cualquier respuesta.   
  
─Yo seguiría con tu plan original. Puedes volver allí para verle sin actuar como un cliente. Mejor cuando Yoochun no esté ─ Kyuhyun repasó la información en su libreta ─ No tienes mucho tiempo. Si Yoochun no está de viaje de negocios, suele pasar toda el día fuera en sus oficinas y llegar al prostíbulo por la noche. Jaejoong llega un poco antes, a media tarde, se pone a hacer la cena y suele dormir allí. Con los otros tres, si están libres. ¿No os parece interesante?  
  
Cuando levantó la mirada de su libreta, Changmin y Minho le miraban como si fuese un extraterrestre.   
  
─Pero tú, ¿qué estuviste haciendo anoche?  
  
─ Lo mismo que vosotros pero gratis. El tímido cocinero ha resultado ser todo un filón.   
  
─¡Serás cabrón!  
  
El pitido del comunicador ahogó la risa de Kyuhyun. La voz de Jonghyun resonó en la habitación.   
  
─Señor Shim, en la entrada preguntan por usted.   
  
─Pues que se esperen. Estoy ocupado.  
  
─Es que... su visita no parece querer colaborar en eso de esperar, señor. Insiste en verle de inmediato, dice que es muy, muy urgente.  
  
─¿Pero quién coño es el impaciente?  
  
─Su nombre es Kim Jaejoong, señor. Dice que es decorador.   
  
La expresión de Changmin cambió por completo. Minho volvió a salir de su letargo y Kyuhyun cerró su libreta, sonriendo.   
  
─Siempre has sido un tío con suerte. 

  
  
**   
  
  
En cuanto se bajó del coche, Yesung trató de evaluar lo mucho que apestaba su ropa a humo. La colonia que Jaejoong, su nuevo mejor amigo del mundo mundial, le había rociado por encima no iba a ser suficiente como para ocultar dónde había pasado toda la noche.   
  
De todas formas, Yesung esa mañana era un hombre con un plan y nada podía salir mal. Lo habían pensado a conciencia, y si así no conseguía a su chico-chica no lo iba a lograr de ninguna forma y ya podía irse despidiendo de una existencia pacífica y feliz al lado de su amor eterno.  
  
Si no recordaba mal, creía que eso mismo era lo que le había dicho a Jaejoong ayer. Puede que entre la botella número ocho y la once, que era cuando se había quedado dormido momentáneamente.   
  
Solo tenía que repetirse los pasos mentalmente.  
  
Primero, entrar en el supermercado caminando como Jaejoong le había enseñado.  
Nadie se giró hacia él a pesar de que había un buen número de gente en medio de su compra matutina.  
  
Eso significaba que tendría que poner en marcha el apartado especial del punto número uno. Ni dos segundos después, frunció el ceño. Eso de intentar posar como Jaejoong era más difícil ahora que había luz y era por la mañana, de lo que había sido en medio del bar de mala muerte de la noche anterior.   
  
Pero surtía efecto porque la gente lo estaba mirando y a algunos les gustaba lo que veían.  
  
─Disculpe, ¿podría hacerse a un lado?  
  
Yesung se giró sorprendido a la persona que, tras él, intentaba entrar en el local. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse frente a frente y a escasa distancia de su chico-chica.  
  
─¡Aquí estás!─ exclamó, recordando demasiado tarde que no podía hablarle con entusiasmo porque entonces su actitud carismática se iría al traste.─ Pasa, pasa.─ ofreció, apartándose para dejarle el camino libre.  
  
Su chico-chica lo miró raro, pero por primera vez le dedicó una sonrisa amable y dulce.  
  
Yesung estuvo a punto de fundirse allí mismo, tirarse al suelo, y proclamar a gritos que era un hombre feliz. Como eso también contradecía las instrucciones que había recibido, se limitó a coger una cesta y seguirlo.  
  
El punto dos iba de entablar una conversación básica.  
  
─¿Vienes mucho por aquí?─ inquirió de forma casual.  
  
─Todos los días.─ respondió el chico-chica disminuyendo la intensidad de su sonrisa.─ Tú también ¿verdad?  
  
─Sí. Claro. Las ofertas suelen ser muy buenas.  
  
─Pues nunca te llevas mucha cosa, la verdad.  
  
─Sí, bueno, es que me paso a mirar para hacer la compra al salir del trabajo.  
  
─¿Trabajas cerca?  
  
─Uhm...─ Yesung no estaba preparado para decir que no, que trabajaba lejos, vivía lejos, y solo había vuelto porque aquella vez que había tenido una reunión cerca de allí lo había conocido.─ Claro. Sí. Trabajo aquí al lado.  
  
─Ah, ya veo. Yo también trabajo cerca de aquí y este es el supermercado favorito de uno de mis jefes. Las verduras son especialmente buenas.  
  
La cosa iba bien. Estaban hablando de verduras y su chico-chica seguía sonriendo. Ya que había progresado más en una noche que en dos meses, decidió que podía permitirse improvisar un poco el plan.  
  
Acarició con una mano uno de los tomates que Ryeowook había puesto en su carro. Lo miró, sin dejar de mover la mano y se relamió los labios. Cuando hizo amago de pasar a acariciarlo a él, el chico-chica gritó.  
  
Yesung se apartó de un salto y la gente a su alrededor empezó a mirarlos.   
  
─¡Ya está bien! ¡Si quieres robarme, róbame! ¡Pero no puedo vivir con este estrés de preguntarme qué pasa día sí y día también! ¡Y ahora apestas a pervertido!  
  
El chico-chica dejó el carro en medio del supermercado y salió corriendo.   
  
La gente en el mismo pasillo comenzó a murmurar a su espalda.   
  
Yesung se planteó si ahogarse con un kilo de tomates iba a ser una forma de suicidio adecuada.

  
  
**  
  
  
Cuando los dichos populares tenían razón, tenían razón. Aunque puede que no fuese un dicho popular y simplemente un montón de hechos que se habían repetido a lo largo de la historia. Daba igual, de lo que Jaejoong estaba realmente seguro era de que no había mejor cura para un enfado que romper algo. Y podría haberse sentido culpable, pero no, en realidad no lo hacía.   
  
No era culpa suya. Los fabricantes de GPS eran una panda de sordos y estúpidos de cuidado. Para empezar, le tocaba los huevos que le diesen instrucciones contradictorias, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la velocidad a la que iba y lo complicado que era mantener el coche en el carril y sin acercarse demasiado a los demás a esas horas de atasco. Se había pasado una puta hora de un lado para otro por culpa de la mierda de voz de tía que le decía “Cambie de sentido cuando esté permitido” en calles de dirección única. Y eso era otra cosa. Si por lo menos tuviesen a alguien con un color de voz semejante al de Yoochun, no resultaría tan irritante. Claro que Jaejoong empezaría a pensar en follar a los diez segundos de escucharlo decir “derecha”.  
  
Quizá sí que tenía un punto que pusiesen ese horror de mujer a hablar. De todas formas, del cabreo, había arrancado el soporte del iPod y lo había tirado por la ventanilla. Con iPod y todo.   
  
Después de eso se había sentido mucho más relajado. Parte de su enfado había desaparecido para dejar paso a una determinación férrea de demostrarle a Yunho que Changmin era la persona perfecta para dejarlo bien follado. Y ya podía Yunho ir yéndose a la mierda.   
  
─¡Ja!─ dijo en voz alta. Un hombre que caminaba por la acera en dirección al gran edificio lo miró como si estuviese loco. A Jaejoong le dio exactamente igual.─ Y se lo voy a decir, para que se entere de que Changmin no sólo prefirió a Junsu sino que ahora me va a follar a mí.  
  
Terminó de hablar con una cancioncilla alegre. Se aseguró de que el coche estaba bien aparcado, quitó sus toallitas húmedas de la guantera para refrescarse y luego se echó perfume del caro (y no con el que había bañado a Yesung). Se miró al espejo retrovisor, sacó las gafas de sol y salió a la mañana fría con su traje sin camisa.   
  
Se tomó dos minutos para componer la cara inexpresiva, que solía generar complejos de inferioridad en la gente, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el portón de cristal.  
  
Era un edificio bonito y la entrada impresionante. Desde un punto de vista profesional, cambiaría un par de detalles, pero la idea general de tener un gran espacio abierto con una gran mesa delante de los controles de seguridad y los ascensores era muy adecuada. Al menos, adecuada para este tipo de impresión de “somos serios y ojito con nosotros”. Jamás decoraría las oficinas centrales de Yoochun de esa forma. Más que nada, porque Yoochun odiaría un espacio tan impersonal y frío.  
  
Caminó hacia la mesa sin prestar atención a nadie más. Los guardas de seguridad habían clavado los ojos en él al segundo, igual que los dos hombres trajeados (uno de los cuales, enfundado en un Emergildo Zegna si la vista no le fallaba, no estaba nada nada mal) que conversaban en frente de uno de los ascensores.  
  
─¡WOW!─ exclamó el recepcionista. Jaejoong premió su error de protocolo con media sonrisa.  
  
─Quiero ver a Changmin.  
  
─¿Eh?─ el hombre pestañeó un par de veces. Jaejoong tuvo que morderse un labio para no decir en voz alta que parecía un poco un pez boqueando.─ ¿Puede repetir?  
  
─Quiero ver a Changmin. Está en la oficina ¿no?  
  
─¿Tiene usted cita?  
  
─No la necesito.  
  
─Disculpe, señor...  
  
─Decorador.  
  
─¿Eh?─ al parecer, el recepcionista, cuya chapa sobre la solapa de su traje rezaba Jonghyun, se había dado cuenta de que Jaejoong, a pesar de las pintas, podía ser un psicópata. Miró de reojo a uno de los guardias de seguridad, que se llevó la mano a lo que Jaejoong supuso que sería su arma.─ Necesito un nombre.  
  
─Llama a tu jefe, dile que estoy aquí y ya verás cómo te deja abrirme.  
  
─Eso va en contra de la política de la empresa. Si no tiene cita previa, no puede usted ver al presidente. Puedo intentar concertarle una cita con uno de sus asistentes personales, pero reunirse con él en este preciso momento va a ser imposible.  
  
Jaejoong puso los ojos en blanco. Reposó un brazo sobre el mostrador de la mesa y comenzó a tamborilear con la mano sobre el mármol.  
  
─Vas a meterte en un lío si no me dejas subir.─ advirtió, con el mismo tipo de voz con el que tantas veces había escuchado a su madre proferir amenazas veladas.  
  
─Permítame dudarlo.  
  
Jaejoong no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua. Si el chaval quería que las cosas fuesen por las malas, irían por las malas. En un movimiento controlado y estudiado, usó su mano libre para levantar las gafas lo suficiente como para que el recepcionista viese sus ojos y todo el mal humor que guardaban.  
  
─Tú a lo tuyo pero si no llamas ahora mismo a Changmin se enfadará porque no me has dejado pasar y terminarás en la calle.  
  
El recepcionista dudó. Descolgó su teléfono y pulsó una tecla. Escuchó durante dos minutos y colgó con una sonrisa triunfal.  
  
─Lo siento mucho.─ dijo, todo dulzura cargada de ponzoña.─ El presidente está reunido con sus administradores así que ahora mismo es imposible molestarlo.  
  
─¿Con Kyuhyun?─ la sorpresa en el rostro de Jonghyun al darle el nombre del segundo al mando fue más que evidente.─ No hay problema entonces. Kyuhyun y yo somos amigos. Seguro que no tendrá problema ninguno en posponer la reunión.  
  
─Es imposible. Si quiere, concierte una cita.  
  
─Vamos a ver, guapito de cara.─ le espetó con una de sus sonrisas dulces.─ Tus jefes valoran mucho mi compañía, así que haz el favor de volver a llamar y diles que Kim Jaejoong, el decorador, quiere ver a Changmin. Y que es muy urgente.  
  
Cuando hizo amago de negarse, Jaejoong alzó una ceja y le dedicó una de sus miradas asesinas. El hombre volvió a levantar el teléfono.  
  
─Yoona, yo otra vez.─ dijo.─ Sigue insistiendo. ¿Podrías pasarme con el jefe? Gracias.─ el recepcionista carraspeó.─ Señor Shim, en la entrada preguntan por usted. Es que... su visita no parece querer colaborar en eso de esperar, señor. Insiste en verle de inmediato, dice que es muy, muy urgente. Su nombre es Kim Jaejoong, señor. Dice que es decorador.─ Jonghyun asintió con la cabeza, colgó el aparato y lo miró.─ Tiene usted permiso para subir.─ se puso en pie y le indicó que lo siguiese con un gesto.   
  
Avanzaron hacia los dos hombres que, frente los ascensores, no habían perdido detalle de conversación.  
  
─Siwon, Leeteuk, ¿os importa acompañarlo al último piso? Va a ver al jefazo.  
  
Abrieron para él los controles de seguridad y lo dejaron en compañía de los dos hombres. Jaejoong, con las gafas de sol en su sitio, volvió a evaluar al que llevaba el traje de diseñador. Buen gusto, guapo de cara, educado, y estaba seguro de que bajo la ropa habría músculos interesantes.  
  
No es lo que lo hubiese pensado, pero lo que tenía Shim Changmin de tonto falta le hacía. Como Yoochun, parecía rodearse de personal competente y atractivo.  
  
Por suerte, estaba seguro de que él, en ese momento, era un caramelo que a Changmin le apetecía mucho más.

  
  
**  
  
  
Changmin no había querido que Kyuhyun y Minho se marchasen. Por mucho que le intrigase esa visita de Jaejoong no iba a dar muestras de estar esperándole. Prefería con mucho dar la impresión de que su invitado estaba interrumpiendo algo realmente importante.   
  
Cuando Jaejoong entró en su despacho anunciado por Siwon, los tres estaban rodeados de papeles, estadísticas y balances que tenían muy poco que ver con la conversación que habían mantenido hasta la llamada de recepción. Habían conseguido dar la impresión de haber sido interrumpidos, pero lo que Changmin no había podido controlar fue el impacto que el Dolce&Gabanna sin camisa de Jaejoong había causado en sus administradores. Incluso a él, después de no haberlo visto en unas horas, había vuelto a impactarle. Probablemente por las gafas de sol, el pelo despeinado y ese aire de buscar sexo que traía puestos el decorador. Changmin estaba casi seguro de que era la primera vez en la mañana que Minho no pensaba en su Taeminnie y en cuanto a Kyuhyun, si no se lanzaba a por Jaejoong sólo era porque sabía dónde residían sus lealtades.   
  
De todas formas, aunque Jaejoong saludó a Kyuhyun y le dedicó una sonrisa a Minho parecía tener muy claro cuál era su objetivo. Se acercó hacia el sillón de Changmin y se sentó en uno de sus apoyabrazos, recargando su peso sobre el empresario.   
  
─¿Es muy pronto para volvernos a ver?  
  
En cualquier otra persona habría sonado a discurso barato. Pero en Jaejoong resultaba tan tentador como el olor de su colonia. Changmin sonrió y puso una mano en su rodilla.   
  
─Creo que ha pasado un tiempo más que prudencial.   
  
Jaejoong sonrió y se quitó las gafas de sol. No sabía si tener los ojos rojos iba a favorecer su seducción, pero confiaba que su mirada fuese lo suficientemente explícita para hacer que Changmin obviase ese detalle.  
  
─Diría que espero no haber interrumpido, pero sé que lo he hecho. Aún así, confiaba en tener una reunión a solas para disculparme apropiadamente.   
  
─¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?  
  
─Por haberme ido de la cena y por los gritos de después. Ningún invitado debería soportar eso.  
  
─No pasa nada, aunque no te lo creas fue una velada agradable.  
  
─Entonces... ¿No quieres que me disculpe?   
  
Changmin sintió cómo los dedos de Jaejoong recorrían su nuca, justo por encima del cuello de su camisa, intentado hacerse un hueco entre la tela y la piel. Sólo eso bastó para excitarle.   
  
─En realidad, me gustaría que te disculpases apropiadamente.   
  
─Minho, coge las listas de donaciones y acompáñame a servicios sociales.   
  
Kyuhyun se levantó y Minho no necesitó oírlo dos veces para acompañarle. Habría que estar muy ciego para no percibir la tensión sexual que se estaba arremolinando entre esos dos. Dudaba mucho que llegasen a buscarse otro sitio. Por suerte, Changmin había mandado insonorizar su despacho después de un burdo intento de espionaje de su anterior jefe de exportaciones. El tal Shindong había tenido que exportarse a sí mismo, y bien lejos, para poder trabajar otra vez en el sector.   
  
En cuanto la puerta se cerró con un suave click, Jaejoong se inclinó sobre Changmin y le besó. El empresario no pudo evitar comparar ese beso a los anteriores. No tenía el toque profesional de Yunho ni el pasional de Junsu. El beso de Jaejoong no daba, exigía. Y no entregaba, prometía devolver. Decía a gritos, _“vas a tener que hacerlo muy bien para contentarme”_. Y Changmin jamás de los jamases dejaba pasar un reto así.   
  
Lo primero era obtener la postura adecuada para dirigir. Sin dejar de besarle se puso en pie y fue entonces él quien tuvo que inclinarse y presionar dentro de esa boca que sabía a mezcla de alcoholes y a sexo por venir. Arrancarle el chaleco, lo que realmente habría querido hacer, habría sido un pecado para un traje tan caro, pero desabrochar los botones uno a uno, mirando a los ojos vidriosos de Jaejoong tampoco era una mala solución. Por fin tenía bajo sus dedos esa piel que había estado viendo toda la noche. Deseado desde la primera vez que había visto al decorador saliendo de una bufanda y un gorro enorme. Coger el colgante con la lengua y apresarlo entre sus dientes, sólo era una idea loca que había tenido desde que lo había visto balancearse provocador entre las solapas del traje. Y si Jaejoong quería más, tendría más. Changmin se arrodilló en el suelo y abrió sus pantalones, dispuesto a hacer lo que no había hecho en las dos noches con Yunho y Junsu. Los gemidos de Jaejoong en cuanto rozó su erección con la lengua bien lo valían. Que le devolviese el gesto minutos después mientras él se apoyaba en la mesa sobrepasaba todos los significados de la palabra compensación.   
  
No podía más, tenía que follarle ya. Sin contemplaciones, Changmin levantó del suelo a Jaejoong, libró la mesa de un manotazo y le inclinó bocabajo sobre ella. Fue entonces cuando vio el tatuaje de su espalda y perdió completamente la razón. De repente estaba dentro de él, agarrándole del pelo y mordiendo allí donde su piel estaba tintada, hundiendo la nariz en su pelo, oyéndole gemir y pedir más, ¿o era él el que gemía y pedía más?, guardando el único pensamiento coherente para conseguir llevar la mano a su erección y hacerle terminar al menos dos segundos antes de que él lo hiciese.   
  
La mesa temblaba bajo sus embestidas. Jaejoong se agarró a los extremos y se arqueó sobre el cristal negro viendo su propio reflejo, las gotas de sudor escurriéndose desde las puntas de su pelo. El tatuaje pareció cobrar vida ante el movimiento de sus omóplatos y Changmin empujó más fuerte y más fuerte... hasta que todo su cuerpo se tensó.   
  
Todo fue placer, alivio y satisfacción. El orgasmo hizo que a Changmin le temblasen las piernas y en esas últimas penetraciones erráticas se afianzó aún más a las estrechas caderas de Jaejoong. El decorador terminó un segundo después, estirándose como un felino sobre la mesa y dejando escapar un jadeo largo y prolongado que provocó que él mismo lo siguiese con su voz. La habitación se llenó de pequeños intentos por recuperar la respiración y evitar que los corazones latiesen en las sienes. No lograron moverse hasta que sus cuerpos se enfriaron contra la superficie acristalada de la mesa, dejando fragmentos empañados y rastros de semen y sudor.


	8. De borracheras a mediodía y paseos en el Gallardo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De borracheras a mediodía y paseos en el Gallardo**

 

* * *

  
  
  
Cuando llegó al bar, Donghae estaba esperándolo en la puerta. A diferencia del otro día, en esta ocasión era por la mañana y ni las chicas ni Eunhyuk estaban alrededor. Las primeras porque estarían en su casa durmiendo, el segundo porque alguien tenía que reunirse con los proveedores que a Donghae no le gustaban. Yunho fue recibido con un abrazo y un par de palmadas en la espalda.  
  
Habían quedado en verse la última vez que habían estado por allí. En un aparte, y en secreto, Donghae le había pedido que se pasase, sin Junsu, cuando Eunhyuk no estuviese porque tenía algo que contarle. Él no se había echado atrás porque precisamente se lo había pedido el único amigo que conservaba desde que era un adolescente.   
  
─Tienes peor cara que yo y mira que he dormido dos horas.─ fueron sus palabras de bienvenida.   
  
─Ayer tuve un mal día.─ explicó Yunho, recordando hasta qué punto había sido malo su día.  
  
A la luz de la mañana, su enfado con Jaejoong y todo lo que Jaejoong le había dicho había desaparecido un poco. No era la primera vez que discutían y no iba a ser la última, pero estaba más que claro que nunca se habían dicho cosas tan terribles a la cara y jamás de los jamases se habían peleado delante de terceras personas. Era algo que solían llevar en secreto y... Al menos, se había disculpado apropiadamente con Jinki antes de salir de casa. Tenía toda la intención del mundo de comprarle flores y bombones.   
  
─Vamos dentro anda.─ Donghae abrió la puerta y Yunho no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo limpio que estaba todo.─ Me aburría y no podía dormir, así que me puse a limpiar.─ se disculpó innecesariamente.─ ¿Qué quieres para beber?  
  
─Agua, o un refresco.  
  
─Un whisky entonces. Tienes cara de querer un whisky.  
  
Yunho puso los ojos en blanco. A veces, Donghae tenía estas salidas en las que preguntaba para después ignorar por completo su respuesta. Y con todo, confiaba en su criterio lo suficiente como para saber que si decidía algo tan fuerte era porque iba a necesitarlo.  
  
─¿Qué ha pasado, Donghae?  
  
─Creo que yo voy a ponerme un whisky también.─ sirvió ambas copas y le dio un largo trago a la suya, poniendo cara de asco una vez el líquido pasó de su esófago.─ Jamás entenderé por qué la gente bebe esto por placer.  
  
Yunho asintió. El alcohol nunca había sido santo de su devoción, por eso no sería la primera vez que se sentaba junto a Jaejoong y lo veía beber y beber y beber y terminaba sintiéndose borracho solo de oler los tragos que él no iba a consumir.   
  
Pensar en alcohol y en Jaejoong le recordó cuál había sido el comienzo de la discusión el día anterior y se dio cuenta de que en realidad, el enfado tampoco se le había pasado tanto como creía. Se sentía miserable por no haber podido hacer lo de siempre: gritarse un poco más, tirarse sobre él y hacer las paces con sexo que Yunho iba a rememorar durante meses mientras estuviese con sus clientes.  
  
─¿Yunho? ¿YUNHO?  
  
─¿Eh?  
  
─Estás totalmente ido, macho.─ espetó Donghae.─ ¿Me cuentas lo tuyo o te cuento yo lo mío? ¿Qué prefieres primero?  
  
En el silencio posterior, Donghae se dedicó a rellenar ambos vasos sin apartar la mirada de Yunho.  
  
─Empieza tú, que de eso se trataba.─ Su mejor amigo dejó la botella en la mesa con delicadeza. Ingirió el líquido ambarino de un solo trago. Volvió a poner cara de asco. Se llevó una mano al pelo en un gesto de clara desesperación.─ Suéltalo ya, Donghae.─ ordenó Yunho cansado de que se anduviese con tantos miramientos.  
  
─Eunhyuk me pone los cuernos.  
  
─¿Qué?  
  
La reacción de Yunho, hasta él mismo en su cabeza se daba cuenta, habría sido más impactante si hubiese estado bebiendo. Habría quedado de película que del impacto le hubiese escupido alcohol en la cara, gesticulado desmesuradamente y gritado que no, que no era cierto. Quizá Donghae esperaba algo así, porque pareció quedarse un poco desinflado cuando se limitó a levantar una ceja y poner cara de sorpresa.  
  
─Eunhyuk me pone los cuernos.─ repitió.  
  
─Eso no puede ser verdad.─ afirmó tajantemente.─ ¿Tienes pruebas?  
  
─Mierda Yunho, si quisiese alguien que se pusiese de su parte habría llamado a Junsu ¿sabes?  
  
Donghae se dejó caer sobre un taburete como si fuese un muñeco roto. Escondió la cara entre sus manos y ahí se quedó, inmóvil.   
  
─Donghae, que lo digo en serio. Es imposible que Eunhyuk te ponga los cuernos. Jamás he visto a nadie tan enamorado como a él.  
  
─¡Pero tú no conoces a Minho!  
  
─¿Quién es Minho?  
  
─La persona con la que me pone los cuernos.  
  
─Que no te pone los cuernos, ya verás...─ dijo, con el mismo tono de voz de alguien que amonesta a un niño. Donghae eligió ese momento para comenzar a sollozar.  
  
Al paso en el que la mañana iba, terminaría siendo un día peor que el anterior. Justo lo que Yunho necesitaba en su vida.  
  
─Eunhyuk piensa que soy tonto y que no me he dado cuenta de que es más frío conmigo, y me mira... “raro” por decirlo de alguna manera. Estoy seguro de que está pensando en cómo dejarme.  
  
─Vamos, vamos, Eunhyuk no es así para nada.  
  
─¡Yunhoooo!─ lloriqueó.─ ¡Me va a dejar!  
  
─Donghae, es Eunhyukgie de quién hablamos. No va a dejarte y no está pensando en cómo va a lograr hacerse con el negocio cuando estéis separados.   
  
─¡Pero es que tú no conoces a Minho! Es rico, es alto, es inteligente...  
  
─No, pero conozco a Eunhyuk. Y te conozco a ti, que eres maravilloso. Así que déjate de pensar todas esas gilipolleces.  
  
─Pero...  
  
─Donghae...  
  
─Vale.─ Donghae se sumió en silencio pensativo, se limpió las lágrimas y miró a Yunho con una sonrisa.─ ¿Y qué era lo tuyo? Porque algo tienes, no te vayas a pensar que no conozco a mi mejor amigo lo suficiente como para intuir cuando tiene problemas.  
  
─No son problemas. Ayer no tuve un buen día. Simplemente.  
  
─¿Por?  
  
─Porque sí. No hay mucho que contar.  
  
─Yunho...  
  
─¿Recuerdas a Jaejoong?─ preguntó Yunho con un resoplido. Parecía que iba a ser imposible apartar a Donghae del tema, así que bien podía contarle un poco por encima como estaban las cosas. Pero antes movió el vaso para que fuese rellenado y, como Donghae había hecho antes, se lo terminó de un trago.─ Pues ayer hemos discutido por una tontería. Ya he dicho que hemos tenido un mal día, los dos, y nos gritamos... cosas.  
  
─¿Cosas?  
  
─Cosas.   
  
─¿Qué tipo de _cosas_?  
  
─ _Cosas_ como...  
  
Yunho dio gracias por el repentino sonido de su móvil. Era una distracción más que bienvenida. Con suerte, sería Heechul diciéndole que tenía que volver a casa y así se libraría de explicarle a Donghae lo que le había dicho a Jaejoong o lo que Jaejoong le había dicho a él.  
  
Tras un vistazo a la pantalla, Yunho estuvo a punto de no responder. El problema con el no responder era que, siendo Jaejoong el que llamaba, ignorarlo siempre terminaba en más llamadas y mensajes y una bronca del copón. Como ya había tenido suficientes broncas para una temporada, decidió responder.  
  
─¿Jaejoong?─ preguntó.  
  
─Gracias por el consejo, Yunho.─ sintió como se le tensaba la espalda ante la voz de Jaejoong. Era baja, profunda y enronquecida. Y él lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que solo tenía esa voz después del sexo de reconciliación. Apretó los puños con rabia.─ Ahora que me han follado a conciencia me siento de puta madre.  
  
Y sin más, lo dejó con sonido de estática. No le consintió ni un segundo para responder, o para que su enfado estallase. Colgó tan repentinamente como había llamado y dejó a Yunho cargado, de nuevo, de furia.   
  
Lanzar el móvil contra la barra fue completamente inconsciente. Donghae abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
  
─Más.─ ordenó Yunho con tono sombrío.  
  
Le dedicó una mirada asesina que paró en seco las ganas de preguntar de su amigo. Normal. Yunho sabía que cuando estaba tan enfadado era intratable. Donghae también.   
Con el siguiente trago no puso cara de asco. Estaba demasiado concentrado pensando en Jaejoong y en quién habría seducido para llamarlo, a traición, y decirle algo así. Teniendo en cuenta a lo que se dedicaba, Yunho no estaba realmente molesto por el sexo. Creía fervientemente que uno podía acostarse con otra persona y que el polvo no fuese ni la mitad de íntimo que un abrazo.   
  
Lo que Jaejoong y él tenían siempre había sido distinto. Siempre había sido especial. Era de las pocas personas que sacaban su lado infantil, su lado inmaduro, y, especialmente, era de las pocas personas que Yunho estaba tocando en todo momento. Discutían, claro, pero porque eran lo suficientemente importantes el uno para el otro como para ello. Por eso tenían cosas exclusivas, cosas que ni siquiera compartían con Yoochun o Junsu. Una de ellas era follar durante horas hasta que Jaejoong adquiría esa voz.  
  
Y Jaejoong lo había hecho con otro.  
  
─Más whisky Donghae.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Yoochun se había ido a dormir después de hablar con Heechul. Le había costado conciliar el sueño y no se había quedado mucho más de un par de horas en cama.   
Lo peor era que en algún punto a lo largo de los años, había perdido la costumbre de levantarse solo y una parte de sí mismo le gritaba que no podía consentir semejante debilidad. Años despertando al lado de Junsu, o de Jaejoong, o de Yunho, o de los tres a la vez lo habían llevado a sentirse un invitado en esa cama tan enorme.  
  
Era ridículo que hubiese llegado a ese punto de dependencia cuando él, supuestamente, era el jefe.   
  
Al final, hacer oídos sordos a lo de no mezclar placer y negocios iba a pasarle factura.  
Con esos pensamientos funestos, se levantó y vistió. Iba a tomarse el día libre porque su cita para hoy, el hombre al que Heechul le había desconcertado la cita con Taemin, no iba a estar de humor para verlo hasta que pasase una semana.   
  
Suspiró frustrado. Así no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.  
  
Salió de la habitación principal y dudó seriamente que rumbo tomar. Podía ir hacia la cocina y ver que tenía preparado Ryeowook o podía ir directamente a la reserva de alcohol y dedicarse a beber. Ambas tenían grandes inconvenientes. La primera, que discutir con Ryeowook era lo último que le apetecía en esos momentos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que a quién él culpaba en realidad era a Jaejoong. La segunda... ir del whisky a la cama y de la cama al whisky no era especialmente saludable y él tenía una imagen que cuidar.  
  
Por suerte, la fortuna le indicaba ciertos caminos de la vida con grandes e imaginarias luces de neón. La primera vez que se había sentido así había sido en aquella biblioteca, cuando aburrido y en busca de ideas, se había cruzado con el chico mono que parecía investigar la viabilidad económica de algo. Al acercarse a hablar con él, ese algo había terminado siendo un prostíbulo. La trasera que había descubierto cuando el mencionado chico se había puesto en pie de un salto había puesto la mitad del sí. La sonrisa de su socio, la otra mitad.  
  
En esa ocasión, el destino volvía a decirle el sendero que tenía que tomar de la misma forma: con la espalda de Junsu unos metros más allá en el pasillo.  
  
─Cámbiate.─ le dijo. Junsu se sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.─ Te invito a comer fuera.─ y añadió esa sonrisa que sabía infalible.  
Junsu ladeó la cabeza y tardó menos de un segundo en cargar toda la luz de un día soleado en su sonrisa.  
  
Y simplemente por pensar semejante metáfora, Yoochun volvió a preguntarse cuándo se había vuelto él tan dependiente como para hacer frases poéticas mentales.  
  
Esperó a que se metiese en su cuarto sabiendo que no tardaría en salir. Seguramente, cogería lo primero que encontrase en el armario. Una de esas perchas combinadas que Jaejoong y él habían organizado no hacía mucho con la ropa de invierno. Así, al menos, se evitaban muestras de estilismo independiente como esas de Yunho que les hacían poner el grito en el cielo.  
  
Bajó las escaleras sin rastro de alegría en el rostro. Heechul estaba sentado en su despacho y tecleaba con furia en su ordenador. De la cocina se colaba el sonido de Ryeowook cantando. Onew a esas horas debería estar limpiando los salones y Key el piso de arriba.   
  
Todo en dónde tenía que estar. O casi, porque al llegar al garaje no vio ni rastro del Audi de Yunho. Y delante no había un Bentley blanco que estuviese ocupando la salida del garaje.  
  
Suspiró por enésima vez. Observó con una mueca los coches aparcados y terminó decidiendo que iba a sacar a Junsu de paseo en el Gallardo. Era su coche de días libres, el que sacaba cuando quería que la gente se quedase con la boca abierta al verlo pasar. Y no sólo por el coche sino también por la compañía. Si pretendía actuar delante de Junsu como si no hubiese pasado nada, el Lamborghini era menester.  
  
Porque tenía toda la intención de actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada. Mientras esperaba a que Heechul llegase había rememorado segundo a segundo su día anterior y había llegado a la conclusión de que su mayor error había sido mostrar la actitud que había mostrado con Junsu. No sólo había parecido un crío sino que había revelado un punto débil, el más frágil de todo su imperio. Él era el que le pagaba a Junsu por hacer lo que hacía. Sentirse posesivo a esas alturas era tan absurdo como estúpido.  
  
─¡Vas a llevarme en el Gallardo!─ se emocionó Junsu, llenando el garaje en penumbra con su sonrisa.─ ¡Eres tan genial, Yoochun! ¿A dónde vamos a ir?  
  
Yoochun, en un impulso repentino, le lanzó las llaves y caminó hacia el asiento del acompañante.  
  
─No sé. ¿Qué te apetece comer?  
  
─Pollo.  
  
─Siempre te apetece comer pollo.─ respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco y esbozando una sonrisa.─ ¿Algún local más específico?  
  
─¿El italiano que hay cerca de Gangnam?  
  
─Dónde tú quieras. Tú conduces.─ con una última sonrisa, Yoochun se sentó en el coche y se acomodó. Fue el encargado de poner música, un disco que sabía que a Junsu le gustaba.  
  
El trayecto fue cómodo. Más que cómodo. Uno de los grandes motivos por los que Yoochun dejaba conducir a Junsu era por la impresionante seguridad que mostraba al volante, por la postura relajada y esa sonrisa de saberse un buen conductor. No iba a insultar la inteligencia de Junsu pretendiendo que su compañero no era consciente de que cada vez que Yoochun le dejaba conducir uno de los coches terminaban teniendo una sesión de sexo memorable. Y no por primera vez, había segundas intenciones tras el paseo, la comida y sus sonrisas.  
  
La necesidad de saber hasta dónde había calado Changmin en él era tan acuciante que lo había hecho comportarse de forma gilipollas durante toda la noche. No quería que Junsu tuviese miradas raras y comentarios fuera de lugar como Yunho había tenido. Él no era Jaejoong. Él no se ponía a gritar y salía de casa hecho una furia. No. Cuando Yoochun estaba enfadado de verdad, y Heechul podía dar fe de ello, pasaba a extremos.   
  
Había hablado en serio al decirle a Heechul que tenía dos meses para arruinar a Shim Changmin. Sabía perfectamente que era una tarea imposible. Esa extensión de tiempo en una decisión irrevocable era un colchón de comodidad que le garantizaba el dar con la persona adecuada para el puesto. La tontería de dejar que un tipo sin preparación académica dirigiese una parte importante de su compañía había llegado a su fin. Por mucho talento en bruto que tuviese.  
  
Heechul era precisamente el ejemplo viviente de por qué no quería que Junsu lo enfadase tanto como Yunho y Jaejoong se habían enfadado ayer. Era capaz de echarlo de allí.   
  
No quería esa casa sin Junsu. Él era quién lo había metido en el negocio, y el negocio terminaría cuando Junsu quisiese que terminase. Pero iba a demostrarle que, fuese Shim Changmin como fuese en la cama, él era mejor, él ofrecía algo mucho mejor, y él era, en el fondo, la persona con la que Junsu iba a querer quedarse.  
  
Si para que llegase a esa conclusión tenía que sacar el Lamborghini, mover contactos para conseguir mesa en un restaurante exclusivo y follar el resto de la tarde...  
  
Yoochun estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

  
  
**

  
─Y ahora tengo que bajar a servicios sociales porque el señorito quiere ir a comer a la otra punta de la ciudad...  
  
El resoplido de Minho fue perfectamente audible en el pasillo de la planta superior. Yoona, la secretaria de Changmin, frunció el ceño al verlo pasar refunfuñando.  
  
No era para menos. Minho había tenido toda la intención del mundo de aprovechar el descanso de la comida para dormir un par de horas. A diferencia de Kyuhyun y Changmin, que trabajaban las horas que les daba la gana, a él le contaban el tiempo que fichaba en el despacho. Solo por joder y putear, pero eran Changmin y Kyuhyun y si le decían que volase a la luna en una lancha, Minho lo intentaría así pereciese en ello. Por eso, también se quejaba con la boca pequeña.  
  
Kyuhyun tenía a un séquito de asistentes y personal de secretariado para llevar papeles a servicios sociales. Es decir, usar al Subdirector Ejecutivo para ir de recadero del último piso al cuarto era un mal uso de los recursos de la compañía.  
  
Pero claro, una palabra al respecto y Kyuhyun era capaz de meterle los informes por el culo, el título por las orejas y un pie en la boca para que no volviese a rechistar.  
  
Suspiró.  
  
Por si eso fuese poco, el despacho de Leeteuk estaba en el extremo del ala oeste, así que tenía que pasearse, con su cara de haber dormido poco y el ceño fruncido, por delante de dos departamentos diferentes antes de llegar a su destino. Un destino en el que siempre había ruido.  
  
Una de las primeras iniciativas que Leeteuk había impuesto consistía en montar una guardería y centro de día para los hijos de los empleados. Así, los niños salían del colegio e iban directamente allí, evitando un gasto innecesario del presupuesto familiar.  
Nada más entrar en la sección, un ejército de enanos vestidos de colores llamativos cubrían el suelo. Y gritos. Muchos gritos.  
  
─¿Qué pasa aquí?─ preguntó alzando la voz para ser oído por encima del barullo.─ ¿Leeteuk?  
  
─Oh! ¡Minho!─ El director de servicios sociales salió de detrás de una montaña de criajos.─ ¿Qué haces de visita?  
  
─Venía a traerte un par de informes.─ observó, levantando la mano en la que los sujetaba.─ ¿Los dejo en tu despacho?  
  
─Sí, sí, tíralo por allí.  
  
Minho reprimió el impulso de decirle que no podía soltarle _”Tíralo por allí”_ a alguien que en realidad era su jefe, pero claro, Leeteuk era casi diez años mayor que él; darle un par de nociones sobre modales estaba un poco fuera de lugar.  
  
Encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente, navegó entre el mar multicolor de niños con dificultad. Su viaje de ida, si bien serviría para proporcionarle material para la odisea que iba a narrarle a Kyuhyun en cuanto llegase a la seguridad de su planta, no fue nada en comparación con el de regreso.   
  
Tenía la intención de salir de allí cagando leches. Lo habría logrado de no ser por unas manos que se agarraron al pantalón de su traje. Manos pequeñas pertenecientes a algo azul celeste.  
  
─Eres muy alto.─ le dijo la vocecilla.  
  
Minho se detuvo y trató de visualizar el rostro de su atacante.  
  
─Gracias, supongo.─ El niño se puso en pie. La mata de pelo castaño demasiado largo dejó paso a un rostro dulce y angelical que por un segundo le planteó la duda de si era un niño o una niña.─ Y tú eres una monada.  
  
Fuese por su elección especifica de adjetivo, o porque el niño tenía una cara que _realmente_ era una monada, Minho no pudo evitar pensar que Taeminnie, de niño, tenía que haber sido muy parecido. Ambiguo, adorable, y con los ojos brillantes de admiración ante alguien tan alto como él.  
  
─¿Vas a quedarte a jugar? Leeteuk y el resto de los niños me aburren.  
  
Minho miró su reloj. Le quedaba una hora y media antes de que su descanso de la comida terminase. No iba a dormir, estaba claro, así que bien podía quedarse por allí. Más gritos y la risa de varias de las empleadas de la guardería lo hicieron cambiar de parecer.   
  
─¿Te apetece ir de excursión?─ preguntó en voz baja. El niño asintió y volvió a agarrarlo del pantalón.─ Yuri, ¿puedes venir aquí?  
  
La encargada de la guardería se acercó a ellos. Minho puso los ojos en blanco cuando la mirada de la joven se tornó apreciativa. Estaba bien que lo admirasen, pero la mitad de chicas solteras de la empresa soñaban con convertirse en sus esposas. Ninguno de los tres estaba por la labor. Otro de los motivos por los cuales odiaban salir de su piso.  
  
─Yoogeunnie, no molestes al señor Choi.─ amonestó la profesora.  
  
Minho le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.  
  
─Yoogeunnie y yo nos hemos hecho amigos. ¿Puedo llevarlo de paseo hasta mi despacho? Lo traeré de vuelta en una hora.  
  
─¡Por supuesto señor Choi! ¡Es todo un detalle que se tome la molestia de pasar tiempo con alguno de los niños!  
  
Con una última sonrisa educada y estirando la mano para que el niño se la cogiese, salió de Servicios Sociales preguntándose si Taeminnie querría niños en el futuro o no.  
  
Podría preguntarle esa noche cuando volviese, porque Minho iba a volver.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Después de su Maserati, el tacto que más le gustaba de los coches que tenía a su alcance era el del Gallardo. Casi podía visualizar toda la potencia rugiendo bajo su pie, preparada para saltar hasta con el más tímido toque. Era un vehículo temperamental, con carácter, y gracias a dios, Jaejoong tenía prohibido tocarle. A las velocidades que iba, lo habría destrozado en dos semanas.  
  
Era lo único que Yoochun le había prohibido tajantemente a Jaejoong: tocar el Lamborghini.  
  
Conducir de regreso a casa, atento al tráfico a su alrededor, le permitía quitarse la sonrisa y concentrarse. No en el coche, no en la música, sino en Yoochun, que sentado a su lado, miraba por la ventanilla para no mirarlo a él. Y cuando sus ojos se dejaban caer sobre Junsu, podía sentir como ardían en su piel.   
  
Por supuesto, Junsu sabía muy bien a qué había venido toda la parafernalia. Sin sentido, si tenía que ser sincero, pero una parte de él sabía que toda la grandeza del gesto, el lujo, el paseo y el sexo que tendrían nada más llegar a casa tenía significado en la cabeza de Yoochun. A él le daba igual. No necesitaba ni coches de lujo, ni restaurantes caros ni millones en la cuenta bancaria para estar en dónde estaba. Disfrutaba viviendo en Il Villaggio, con sus habitaciones lujosas y la locura intrínseca de sus habitantes destellando aquí y allí... Junsu había nacido para estar ahí.  
  
Yoochun, Yunho y Jaejoong también. Y ahora que lo conocía, sabía que Changmin era lo que les faltaba. Pero no iba a inclinarse hacia ningún bando en la guerra que se traían entre manos. Él quería que le dejasen ir a lo suyo. Hasta tenía pensado consentir el arrebato posesivo de Yoochun. Mentiría si dijese que no disfrutaba de esas ocasiones especiales en las que lo sacaba de casa para lucirlo delante del mundo. Junsu sabía que era una de las formas inconscientes e infantiles con las que su jefe gritaba en silencio que era feliz. Lo tenían consentido.   
  
Por eso el día anterior, en general, había sido tan bizarro. Jaejoong solía darle a Yoochun lo que quería antes incluso de ser consciente de que lo quería. Lo mismo que Yunho, que además actuaba como cabeza responsable cuando nadie más quería ocuparse del papel. Y él...   
  
Junsu contuvo un suspiro.   
  
Él estaba hasta las narices de que los otros fuesen unos retrasados y no se diesen cuenta de que o juntos o nada.  
  
Por eso iba a tener unas palabras con Jaejoong en cuanto pudiese. Tanto él como Yunho sabían que no llevaba bien oírlos discutir, menos si era sobre cosas serias, y la noche anterior, sin tener en cuenta el profesionalismo, ambos habían dicho cosas por las que tenían que disculparse. Disculparse de verdad y no con sexo.   
  
Pero por lo pronto, mientras aparcaba el coche en el garaje, iba a conservar su rostro de que no pasaba nada y dejarse llevar a dónde quiera que Yoochun quisiese llevarlo.  
Apagó el coche y se quedó allí sin moverse. Ni un minuto después tenía una de las manos de Yoochun sobre su muslo. Le dirigió una sonrisa enorme, cargada de malas intenciones y picardía.  
  
─¿Dónde?─ preguntó, acompañando la palabra de una pequeña risa.  
  
─En mi cama.─ ordenó Yoochun, dejando por fin las sonrisas y la voz dulce.  
  
Junsu tuvo que premiar la respuesta. O el tono de voz sexy. O quizá era que tenía los labios demasiado cerca y lo tentaban demasiado.  
  
Fue un beso corto, poco más que un roce que tenía la intención de actuar como un previo con el que cargar un poco más el aire en el interior del coche. O al menos, esa era la intención de Junsu. Cuando ya se alejaba, la otra mano de Yoochun le agarró la mandíbula para inmovilizarlo y lo besó de verdad, dejando que su lengua conquistase antes de encontrar defensas. No que las fuera a encontrar, pero eso era algo que estaba mucho mejor si se guardaba para sí mismo.  
  
Al soltarlo, la primera bocanada de aire que tomó le hizo darse cuenta de lo pesado que se había vuelvo el oxígeno.  
  
Yoochun fue el primero en salir y Junsu lo siguió, incapaz de contener una sonrisa. Si iba a conservar esta actitud, su tarde iba a ser tan memorable que se prometió que no iba a ir al fútbol con Hyukjae en un mes solo para que Yoochun no se sintiese celoso porque nunca iba con él.  
  
Pasaron por delante de la puerta entreabierta del despacho de Heechul. Taemin y Key estaban sentados sobre la mesa de cristal, el primero gesticulando con efusividad y el segundo alzando una ceja con reproche. Todo lo que Junsu llegó a entender fue algo que sonaba como “Millo” fuera lo que fuese la palabra.  
  
Yoochun abrió la puerta de la habitación para él y le dejó pasar primero. No respondió a su mirada con la habitual media sonrisa y algo dentro de él empezó a preocuparse seriamente.   
  
De lo que ninguno se había dado cuenta, ni Yunho, ni Jaejoong ni Yoochun era de que todo lo de Changmin no iba de cómo él o Yunho se tomasen al empresario, la pieza central en esta maraña de comparaciones era Yoochun. Ese rostro concentrado y sin la chispa de travesura habitual era el primero de los signos.  
  
Por eso, Junsu iba a sobre-compensar.  
  
─Uhm... Yoochun.─ gimió, parándose frente a la cama y ladeando el cuello, para facilitar una vista soberbia de lo que ofrecía. La sonrisa que estiró sus labios era lujuria pura materializada.─ No has venido a despertarme esta mañana.─ se quejó. Yoochun, comenzó a caminar hacia él. A cada paso, la intensidad de su mirada pesaba más y más.─ ¿Vas a compensarme?  
  
Yoochun no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada sin humor. Ronca. El siguiente gemido de Junsu fue sincero. Se había detenido, sin tocarlo, a menos de un palmo de distancia. Podía respirar su aliento y sentir su calor corporal y el olor de su champú. Lo que no sentía era como lo tocaban. No había labios sobre su cuello.  
  
─¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Un premio?  
  
─El premio me la suda.─ respondió con sinceridad.─ Lo que quiero ahora mismo es que me folles.  
  
Fue la respuesta adecuada porque Yoochun cerró la distancia que los separaba con medio paso y sus labios fueron directos a su cuello. No en un beso sino en un mordisco. Instintivamente, al tiempo que gemía del placer, sus brazos se movieron solos para abrazarlo. La sensación de dientes presionando contra la tersa piel fue todo un alivio. Entre otras cosas.   
  
─Yoochun...  
  
Nunca había estado seguro si entendían la diferencia. Cualquiera de ellos. Deberían. Junsu no usaba esa voz de gato lastimero con clientes. Con los clientes reía y se comportaba como lo que quisiesen que se comportase. Excepto Changmin, que había sido la primera excepción después de años dedicándose a lo mismo.  
  
Yoochun volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, sin rastro de sonrisa. Junsu escuchó el “Eres mío” a gritos, aunque no hubiese pronunciado ni una palabra en voz alta.   
  
Como merecía una respuesta apropiada, se abalanzó sobre él. Sin cuartel y sin pausa, demostró que estaba decidido a entregar todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era, por él. La tensión en la espalda de Yoochun se redujo ligeramente. Lo obligó a separarse de nuevo, y cuando lo miró, Junsu vio, por fin, la sonrisa juguetona, la lujuria y la diversión fusionándose en esos ojos castaños.   
  
Eso estaba mejor. Mucho mejor.   
  
Con un empujón a traición, lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre la cama. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, la erección de Junsu visible en esa postura.  
  
─¿Impaciente?─ se burló.  
  
─Pues claro─ y era de nuevo su sinceridad lo que desarmaba a su amante.─ No hemos follado desde que estrenamos el sofá nuevo de Jaejoong.   
  
─Lo cual, mi querido monstruo insaciable, ocurrió hace menos de dos días.  
  
Junsu no pudo evitar el puchero. Sostuvo a Yoochun por la cintura y alzó las caderas en un intento de conseguir algo de fricción. Bajo los pantalones que no dejaban entrever nada, Yoochun también estaba erecto. Premió su movimiento con un suspiro entrecortado y él no pudo evitar derretirse un poco por dentro. Yoochun tenía algo especial. Su voz lo convertía en una masa de deseo con una facilidad alarmante.   
  
─Pero antes de esos dos días, te pasaste una semana en Japón. En caso de que lo hayas olvidado.  
  
─Y yo pensando que ayer por la noche te habías quedado saciado...  
  
Estaba claro que no iba a olvidarse del tema así de fácilmente por lo que Junsu, con demasiadas ganas de sexo y poca paciencia para miramientos, decidió ser directo.  
  
─No eras tú─ tragó saliva en un intento de calmar los latidos desbocados de su corazón.─ Pero si no quieres follarme porque he estado con Shim Changmin la noche anterior, entonces deja de jugar a ser un calientapollas.  
  
Fue testigo de cómo Yoochun se desinflaba por completo, impactado por sus duras palabras. Se mordió el labio, a la espera de una reacción, pero la puerta se abrió repentinamente y distrajo la atención de ambos.  
  
Yunho caminó tambaleándose hasta la cama y se tiró a su lado.  
  
─Yoochuuunnn.... Junsuuuuu...─ lloriqueó, su boca a nivel con la nariz de Junsu.  
  
─¡Joder Yunho!─ dijo y comenzó a toser. Solo con su aliento, Junsu podría sentirse borracho.  
  
Otro que tal bailaba. Yunho solo terminaba así por culpa de Jaejoong. Y dado que Jaejoong no había entrado precedido de su risa escandalosa... Seguramente, Yunho se había ido al bar de Donghae y Eunhyuk para ponerse hasta el culo de whisky.  
  
¿Por qué vivía rodeado de borrachos?  
  
─Yunho,─ resopló Yoochun entre dientes, saliendo al fin de su estupor.─ ¿No te has dado cuenta de que estábamos haciendo algo interesante?  
  
─Pero si sólo estáis foli...folli... follando.  
  
─¿Sólo?  
  
Los ojos de Yunho relucieron con lo que seguramente era una gran idea en su cabeza. Junsu se echó a reír ya antes de que hablase.  
  
─¡Puedo ayudaros con eso!─ en un gesto inusualmente torpe, trató de levantarse y besar a Yoochun. Sus labios solo capturaron la mitad de los de su jefe.─ Aunque otros no me quieran para terminar bien follados, ¿vosotros sí verdad?  
  
Junsu se mordió el labio. Si no lo hacía, se empezaría a reír allí mismo y no era plan partirse de la risa cuando hasta minutos antes la tarde iba tan bien encaminada. Yunho miraba a Yoochun con ojos de cachorro abandonado y si Junsu sabía algo sobre él era que los cachorros eran uno de sus puntos débiles. Ellos eran el otro.  
  
─Claro que sí, Yunho, claro que sí.─ lo escuchó decir en un suspiro resignado.  
  
“Resignado” era algo que no le iba nada bien a sus planes así que volvió a alzar las caderas para que ninguno se olvidase del objetivo último de la tarde.  
  
Yoochun, pillado por sorpresa, gimió.  
  
─¡Junsu!─ gritó Yunho, tirándose sobre él y llenándole la cara de besos. No quedaba ni rastro de Yunho bajo todo el whisky que Junsu se vio obligado a saborear.─ ¡Gracias por quererme!  
  
─Vamos a ver Yunho─ observó Yoochun, que aparentemente había ideado un nuevo plan de acción. Junsu estaba seguro de que no se iba a olvidar de que lo que importaba era marcarlos como suyos, así que había un doscientos por cien de probabilidades de que Yoochun fuese a ser el activo con ambos.─ Si vamos a hacer esto, tenemos que hacerlo bien, ¿verdad?  
  
─Sip, sip.  
  
─Perfecto. Junsu y yo queremos demostrarte lo muy importante que eres para nosotros, así que vas a tumbarte aquí y disfrutar.─ Yoochun se acercó a Yunho y lamió la parte de su cuello que tenía a su alcance.─ ¿Verdad que quieres tumbarte y disfrutar?  
  
Yunho gimió y se tiró a su lado en la cama. Yoochun se apartó e instó a Junsu a sentarse en la misma postura que él había estado ejerciendo.  
  
─Junsu, desnúdalo para mí─ pidió.  
  
Si esa voz le pedía que saltase de un avión sin paracaídas, Junsu lo haría.   
  
Haciendo gala de toda su experiencia, comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Yunho. Yoochun se retiró un poco para dejarles espacio. Los dos pares de ojos sobre él lo excitaban a niveles distintos. Los de Yunho, vidriosos y sonrientes que confiaban en él plenamente. Los de Yoochun, pesados y oscuros que evaluaban el juego de poder en el que estaban metidos.  
  
Mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de Yunho con los dientes, cuidándose bien de lamer la piel que iba quedando al aire, no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que había otras dos miradas que quedarían bien para el momento. Jaejoong, todo impaciencia, que sería incapaz de aguantar la tortura de mirar sin tocar. Changmin, con fuego apenas contenido en los ojos y movimientos calmados y controlados. Él sería el que se quedaría al lado de Yoochun, que los dejaría hacer hasta que le fuese imposible no tocar, no saborear...  
  
Una mano acarició su erección por encima de la ropa que todavía llevaba puesta. Yunho se había intoxicado con Junsu lo justo para llegar a la conclusión de que él también podía tocar y acariciar y desvestir y besar. Por el gemido ronco a su espalda, a Yoochun le gustaba que Yunho volviese un poco en sí mismo.   
  
─Voy a quitarle la ropa, Yoochun.─ dijo Yunho, mirando durante un segundo a su jefe. Su voz había perdido toda la ligereza de su borrachera.  
  
─Y Junsu va a follarte para mí, ¿verdad que sí, Junsu?  
  
Toda su respuesta fue un gemido ronco. Entre besos y caricias, dejó que Yunho lo desnudase. Un Yunho que abrió las piernas y le facilitó su parte del trabajo tanto que Junsu terminó de estar seguro de que eso era lo que tenía tan raro a Yunho últimamente: casi no había follado con ellos. Si su cerebro siguiese en funcionamiento, que no lo estaba, se habría dado cuenta de que había pasado un mes desde la última vez que Yunho había sido el pasivo con alguno de ellos. Como su cerebro no funcionaba, todo lo que hizo fue gemir al sentirse dentro de él.  
  
Pero le faltaba algo. Alguien.  
  
─Yoochun...─ medio sollozó, medio gimió─ Yoochun...  
  
─¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
  
La voz estaba junto a su oreja izquierda. Yoochun se había desnudado y ahora su piel fría cubría la de Junsu. Yunho se quejó por la falta de movimiento moviendo las caderas.  
  
─A ti. Por favor. A ti.─ suplicó entre gemidos.  
  
Giró el rostro hacia dónde sabía que estaba su jefe y lo besó con toda la desesperación que lo embargaba. Yunho volvió a moverse. Yoochun se tragó su gemido.  
  
─No lo olvides.  
  
Y con esa advertencia que Junsu sentía grabada a fuego contra su piel, Yoochun entró en él y marcó el ritmo lento y tortuoso que seguirían hasta el clímax más explosivo que Junsu había tenido en los últimos meses.  
  
Habría pensado “años” si no fuese por la ausencia de los dos pares de ojos que su imaginación seguía viendo en las sombras.  
  
  



	9. De cuando se le hincharon las narices a Park Yoochun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De cuando se le hincharon las narices a Park Yoochun**

 

* * *

  
  
  
Siwon miró el reloj por tercera vez en el último minuto. El embarque del avión hacia Beijing estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas y Hangeng no daba señales de vida. El aviso de última llamada se repetía una y otra vez en los altavoces y pantallas del aeropuerto. Siwon sabía que tenía que embarcar y al menos no perder uno de los pasajes en primera clase que les había dado la empresa, pero no quería irse sin él. Marcó de nuevo su número y una voz enlatada le informó de que el móvil estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Siwon frunció el ceño. Hangeng solía ser una persona muy puntual, no tenía ninguna duda de quién podría haber estado entreteniéndole hasta el punto de hacerle perder el avión.   
  
Una de las azafatas se puso en contacto con el sobrecargo para empezar con el recuento de pasajeros y el cierre de puertas. La llamada se hizo entonces personal.   
  
_“Último aviso de llamada para el vuelo 5667 destino Beijing. Señores Choi Siwon y Han Geng, acudan a la puerta de embarque número treinta y ocho.”_  
  
Pero por mucho que miraba hacia todas partes, Siwon no lo veía aparecer. Para su sorpresa a quien si vio fue a aquel chico que se había presentado por la mañana en las oficinas para ver a Changmin. O, al menos, desde esa distancia se lo parecía. Bajo ese gorro y esas gafas no algo era fácil de decir. Hablando de Changmin, quizá si le llamase aún estaría a tiempo de arreglar el cambio de billetes al vuelo siguiente...  
  
─¡Ya llego! ¡Ya llego!  
  
Todo el enfado que tensaba los rasgos de Siwon desapareció cuando Hangeng apareció corriendo en la sala, con una pequeña maleta en una mano y todos sus objetos metálicos en otra.   
  
─Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Aún no han cerrado, ¿verdad?   
  
─No falta mucho. Date prisa.  
  
Había sonado impersonal y frío, de hecho se había girado hacia la puerta nada más contestarle. Mientras entregaba la tarjeta de embarque a la azafata, Siwon suspiró y trató de controlar esa punzada de celos que siempre solía instalarse en su interior tras una temporada en Corea. Ése no era su territorio y a estas alturas ya tendría que tenerlo claro. Había quedado claro desde el principio. Se adentró en la pasarela metálica y enseguida sintió los pasos de Hangeng a su lado.   
  
─De verdad que lo siento. Calculé mal el tiempo y He... Lo siento.  
  
¿Para qué se callaba el nombre? Ambos sabían perfectamente qué había estado haciendo. Como siempre, Siwon tenía dos opciones: jugar el papel de amante celoso que no le llevaría a ningún sitio o aprovechar que por primera vez en meses volvía a estar en su territorio. O muy cerca de estarlo. Definitivamente, en su mente resultó mucho más productiva la segunda. Aprovechando un giro de la pasarela antes de llegar al avión, Siwon agarró el brazo de Hangeng y le empujó con suavidad contra el cristal.   
  
─El avión es chino. Técnicamente, ya no estamos en Corea.   
  
El brillo en los ojos de Hangeng y la sonrisa de alivio ante su cambio de actitud, fue todo el permiso que Siwon necesitó para besarle.  
  
  
**   
  
  
─Dime que vendrás.   
  
─No lo sé...  
  
─Dime que sí.   
  
─Minho...  
  
Taemin cerró los ojos y sonrió a su pesar. Había pasado toda la noche con Minho y se había despedido de él en la habitación cuando el sol ya la inundaba. No pensaba decírselo a nadie, pero mientras su cliente pagaba a Heechul, él se había tirado en la cama agarrado a las sábanas que olían a los dos. Asomarse a la ventana para verle marcharse fue otra inusual debilidad. Y cuando Minho le descubrió, le había indicado por señas que bajase.  
  
Él no lo había dudado, pocas veces había tardado tan poco en recorrer la distancia de su habitación a la puerta trasera de la casa. Y allí estaban ahora, escondidos tras una de las columnas del porche, resistiéndose a soltarse y entrando en el terreno de las locuras.   
  
Porque Minho quería una cita, una con cine y palomitas y que no acabase con un pago de VISA. Y Taemin no podía imaginarse algo que desease más que una relación de verdad con alguien que le gustase de verdad.   
  
El problema para decir que sí, sobre todo tal y como se habían puesto las cosas en la casa, tenía un nombre propio. Yoochun.   
  
─Por favor, Taeminnie...  
  
Pero si a uno le cogían las manos, le acariciaban el pelo y le miraban como si fuese el mayor de los tesoros resultaba muy, muy difícil mantener la voluntad.   
  
─Déjame tu móvil.  
  
Minho no tardó ni dos segundos en ponerle en las manos el último modelo de IPhone. Taemin tecleó su número y lo memorizó en la agenda de contactos.  
  
─Llámame e invítame a salir. Te prometo que diré que sí.   
  
La sonrisa de Minho fue tan radiante que a Taemin se le contagió. Todavía tardaron diez minutos más en separarse.   
  
  
**  
  
  
─Dios, Kibum, no te imaginas lo increíble que es. ¿Quién me iba a decir que iba a encontrar aquí a alguien así?  
  
Key llevaba dos salones y dos dormitorios escuchando el discurso de Ryeowook. Por suerte, escucharle parecía ser más que suficiente. Si hubiese sido otra persona, haría ya un buen rato que le habría pedido que le dejase trabajar en paz, pero desde que conocía a Ryeowook era la primera vez que le veía tan ilusionado con algo. Y Key sabía que si no estaba Jaejoong, el cargo de consejero sentimental de Il Villaggio recaía en sus manos.  
  
─Es inteligente y divertido. Lo pasamos tan bien juntos...  
  
─Eso es genial, Wookie. Estira la sábana en esa esquina.   
  
Por lo menos, mientras desgranaba el sinfín de virtudes del tal Kyuhyun, Ryeowook iba ayudándole a recoger el desorden de las habitaciones y a mudar las camas. Además, después de pasar las dos últimas noches oyendo llorar a Jinki, ver una sonrisa tan radiante siempre ayudaba al buen humor.   
  
─Y su casa es tan bonita... Se nota que tiene buen gusto.   
  
─Te escogió a ti, ¿no?  
  
La cara de felicidad que puso Ryeowook le dio a Kibum la medida justa del enamoramiento que traía encima. Y no era una precisamente pequeña. Iba a colocar los cojines en la cabecera de la cama cuando sintió su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando lo cogió, le sorprendió ver que había recibido un mensaje de texto de Jaejoong, pero aún más le sorprendió su contenido. Tal y como estaba el horno, ése era un bollo que no convenía nada meter a hornear.   
  
_Estoy en Madrid. Asuntos de trabajo. No volveré a Corea hasta dentro de diez días, quizá más. Cuidaos mucho los tres y comed bien._   
  
Key sabía que esos tres eran Jinki, Taemin y él mismo. Y muy mal tenían que estar las cosas si Jaejoong no mencionaba a los otros tres. Muy mal si se largaba tan lejos y sin avisar. Estaba claro que tenía que decírselo a Yoochun, pero no era un mensaje que tuviese demasiadas ganas de entregar. La cosa bien podía esperar a que terminase con las habitaciones.   
  
─¿Todo bien? ─ le preguntó Ryeowook sin perder la sonrisa y Kibum decidió olvidarse del mensaje por el momento y disfrutar un poco más de emociones positivas.   
  
─Todo bien. Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a volver a verle?  
  
─No lo sé. ¿No es mejor que espere a que me llame?  
  
─No eres una chica antigua, Wookie. Si quieres verle, llámale.   
  
─¿Seguro?  
  
─Claro.  
  
─Vale, me lo pensaré.  
  
Por suerte para la timidez de Ryeowook, su chico maravilloso le llamó cuando estaban arreglando la última habitación. Cuando la llamada terminó, a Wookie sólo le faltaba levitar.  
  
─Me invita a cenar.  
  
Kibum sonrió y le tendió una de las fregonas.   
  
─Pues sé un buen invitado y cómetelo todo.  
  
─¡Kibum!  
  
Por una vez, iba a resultar divertido limpiar.   
  
  
**  
  
  
Yoochun no tenía nada en contra de los números. Había estudiado economía para aprender cómo agrandarlos al máximo. Le gustaban las combinaciones extrañas, las cábalas y hasta había superado una temporada de estrés resolviendo operaciones con logaritmos y ecuaciones. Sin embargo, una vez al mes había ciertos números a los que odiaba con toda su alma. Esos a los que pretendía empequeñecer pero, por mucho que lo intentase, siempre se le escapaban de las manos.   
  
Con un suspiro volvió a mirar la hoja de gastos del mes de octubre y luego intentó sacarse el disgusto mirando la de beneficios. No eran pocos, pero tampoco todos los que podrían haber sido. Al menos, que Heechul estuviese sentado frente a él esperando su análisis, mostrándose mucho más nervioso de lo habitual, le daba al asunto un cariz más soportable. Desde que le había dado la prórroga de dos meses, su administrador parecía otro. Pero Yoochun no había cambiado y lo torturó con un buen rato más de espera, antes de empezar a hablar.   
  
─Seguimos excediendo el límite de gastos previstos.   
  
─Lo sé. Intento recortarlos al máximo, pero tienes que reconocer que con compras como la del sofá no me lo pones nada fácil.   
  
─Aún restando el valor de esa compra, nos excedemos.  
  
─Las compras de Ryeowook son cada vez más exquisitas.   
  
─La comida va incluida en su apartado y no en el de contingencias varias, que es el que infla el total.  
  
─La ropa, la gasolina, gastos de peluquería, los dos samovares que le regalaste al empresario japonés...  
  
─¿No son los samovares “otros gastos”?  
  
Yoochun había supuesto que los tres millones de wons de ese apartado hacían referencia a su regalo. Por ese mismo motivo, se había propuesto no ser tan generoso en próximas ocasiones. Aunque cuando él los había encargado no recordaba que fuesen tan caros. Heechul no parecía querer responder a su pregunta.  
  
─Heechul, estoy esperando y más vale que no me mientas.   
  
─Son dos botellas de vino, Yoochun. Las pidió un cliente y no teníamos justo esa añada...  
  
Yoochun sintió un pequeño pálpito en su párpado derecho. Una leve intuición sobre el cliente del que estaban hablando.   
  
─¿Shim Changmin?  
  
─No exactamente.   
  
─Pues cuéntamelo de una vez.  
  
─Las pidió su segundo. Y sólo pudimos encontrar su pedido en las bodegas de su jefe.  
  
El pequeño pálpito pasó a ser todo un temblor de ojo. Tenía que ser él, o uno de los suyos, eso era lo mismo. ¿Por qué no tenía él segundos al mando que hiciesen jugadas así? Probablemente porque el suyo era Heechul, el hombre que pensaba hundir a Shim Changmin en menos de sesenta días. Tenía que empezar con esa selección del sustituto de inmediato.   
  
─¿Y quién fue a comprarlas?  
  
─Jaejoong.   
  
Yoochun no tuvo tiempo a cabrearse aún más. Como si el solo nombre hubiese conjurado a la noticia, Taemin llamó en ese momento al despacho de Heechul y asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.   
  
─¿Puedo pasar?  
  
Heechul, que en otro momento habría protestado por la interrupción, guardó silencio, y Yoochun decidió darle un respiro dejando entrar a un Taemin más que sonriente. ¿Es que nadie sabía que era demasiado temprano para andar de sonrisitas? Necesitaba un buen café solo, doble y aderezado de alguna manera etílica.   
  
─Jefe, tengo un cotilleo jugosísimo.  
  
─¿De uno de tus clientes?  
  
─Del único de mis clientes. Ha vuelto a pagar por pasar conmigo toda la noche.   
  
Detrás de los papeles que Heechul estaba leyendo se oyó un resoplido.   
  
─Quizá no deberías ser tan complaciente.   
  
Si bien estaba orgulloso de que su apuesta personal estuviese a la altura de sus expectativas, a veces no podía evitar traslucir cierta envidia hacia un chico que era diez años más joven y que en algún momento futuro de esa década podría llegar a superarle.  
  
Yoochun deseaba fervientemente que tal cura de humildad sucediese.   
  
─¿Y qué te ha dicho ese cliente, Taemin?  
  
─Adivina quién se presentó ayer en las oficinas de Changmin Corporation para follar allí mismo con el presidente...   
  
Yoochun lo imaginaba y no quería oírlo, no quería oírlo. Pero Taemin no estaba pidiendo permiso.  
  
─¡Jaejoong!  
  
Su prostíbulo, Yunho, Junsu, tres millones de wons y ahora Jaejooong. Shim Changmin estaba sobrepasando claramente el límite de lo que podía conseguir. El temblor de ojo se convirtió en un severo pinchazo en la sien que le puso aún de peor humor. Pero todo podía empeorar aún más...  
  
─¡Genial! A mí me das dos meses para hundir al mismo con el que tú queridísimo Jaejoong va a confraternizar, por decirlo finamente.   
  
─Heechul...  
  
─¡Heechul nada! Si alguien tiene la culpa de que esa noche fuese un desastre fue él y tú lo sabes.   
  
El problema era que lo sabía. El problema era que Jaejoong cabreado se convertía en una bomba de relojería, genial para el sexo pero horrible para cualquier otra cosa que se propusiese. Una bomba poderosa y destructiva. Changmin tenía que estar frotándose las manos.  
  
─Y ese cliente tuyo, ¿es el que venía con Changmin?  
  
Ante su obstinado silencio, Heechul había decidido cambiar el punto de mira de sus ataques. Por suerte, Taemin era joven pero le sobraba desparpajo. Le había perdido todo el miedo a Heechul a los dos días de ocupar su antiguo cuarto. Ante la pregunta sólo esbozó una enorme sonrisa. El administrador volvió a dirigirse a Yoochun.   
  
─Vamos a empezar a tomar medidas. No deberíamos dejar que nadie de Changmin Corporation vuelva a entrar aquí.  
  
Pese a que suponía toda una declaración de guerra, la propuesta de Heechul sonó a gloria en los oídos de Yoochun. Había sido Taemin el que no había dudado en manifestar su desacuerdo.  
  
─¡Pero dejan mucho dinero!   
  
─Y también nos lo hacen gastar. Te sobran clientes a los que arruinar, Taemin. Yoochun, hazme caso, blíndale el acceso. A él y a los suyos. Ya.  
  
─Pero, jefe...  
  
Yoochun observó cómo Taemin perdía poco a poco esa alegría con la que había llegado y eso le ayudó a decidirse. Lo que menos necesitaba era a uno de sus chicos enamorado de uno de los tiburones de Changmin. Vale que Taemin era un chico listo, pero el amor era lo que tenía, te volvía tonto. O al menos eso había oído decir.   
  
─Está bien, Heechul. Encárgate de ello.   
  
La sonrisa del administrador se agrandó al mismo tiempo que se hundían los hombros de su antiguo aprendiz.  
  
  
**   
  
  
Yoochun ya había lavado el Lamborghini, el Maserati de Junsu y ahora iba a por el Porche. Vedarle Il Vilaggio a su rival había calmado su furia durante hora y media, pero a la hora y treinta y dos minutos, después de unas vívidas imágenes mentales de Jaejoong y Junsu en un trío con Changmin, había decidido pasar a nuevos métodos de relajación. Con la camisa remangada y unos de los pocos vaqueros que había en el vestidor llevaba ya una hora frotando con energía unas carrocerías que solían estar siempre impecables. La gente de la casa no se había atrevido a importunarle más. Sabían que si le veían lavar coches lo mejor era dejarle en paz.   
  
Por eso le sorprendió que Kibum apareciese en la puerta del garaje.   
  
─¿Qué quieres?  
  
Cualquier otro se hubiese mostrado nervioso o incluso con cierto miedo, pero Kibum estaba demostrando cada vez más tener el peso suficiente como para dejar de ser un aprendiz y pasar a tener más responsabilidad en Il Villaggio, y no precisamente de la misma forma que Taemin.   
  
─He recibido un mensaje que creo debería transmitirte.  
  
─¿Un mensaje de quién?  
  
─De Jaejoong.  
  
Jaejoong se había marchado, había buscado a Changmin para follárselo y la primera persona a la que elegía para dar un mensaje no era a él, o a Junsu (Yunho quedaba obviamente excluido en esta ocasión), sino a uno de los aprendices. Su decorador estaba sumando puntos para que le dedicase un bonito espacio en su rencor.   
  
─¿Y qué quiere ahora?  
  
─Está en el extranjero y no va a volver en unos días. Diez como mínimo.  
  
─¿Se ha ido a China? ¿Japón?   
  
Si las cosas se ponían feas, él mismo se iría a buscarle y le traería de nuevo a su sitio, aunque fuese arrastrándole por los pelos.   
  
─Se ha ido a España, en realidad.   
  
El jabón se escurrió entre los dedos de Yoochun a medida que estos apretaron más y más la esponja.  
  
─Gracias por avisar. Ahora vuelve adentro.   
  
─Sí, jefe.  
  
España. Casi tenía que buscarse un mapa mundi para saber dónde quedaba eso. Casi, porque Yoochun sabía dónde estaba ese país y cuántas horas tendría que invertir para ver cara a cara a Jaejoong y darle un par de hostias. O dos pares. Se las merecía todas.  
  
Yoochun tiró la esponja en el cubo, se secó las manos en los pantalones y cogió su móvil. Si el mundo quería joderle, él iba a devolverle su parte, y conocía bien a la persona que necesitaba para ello. Trabajaba para él, de hecho. Era el momento de llamar a su abogado.  
  
─¿Kangin? Necesito que vengas a Il Villaggio. Ahora mismo, sí, es urgente. Te espero aquí.   
  
Ahora sí que la guerra iba a comenzar.  
  



	10. De amigos con derechos reservados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De amigos con derechos reservados**

 

* * *

  
  
  
Kangin no era un abogado obsesivo. Nunca lo había sido, nunca lo sería. Lo que sí le gustaba, sin embargo, era ganar. Y que sus clientes estuviesen satisfechos con él, porque sin eso, no iba a llegar muy lejos. Le gustaban los placeres que el dinero podía ofrecerle, por lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer sacrificios.  
  
Sacrificios como haberse pasado la mitad de la mañana reunido con uno de sus clientes más importantes y su hora de la comida investigando la documentación que Heechul le había dejado sobre la mesa.   
  
Otra gran ventaja con la que Kangin contaba era su amor por descubrirlo todo de todo el mundo. Había que ser muy especial para que él no averiguase hasta la marca de papel higiénico de la persona a la que quisiese hundir. Por eso, se había ganado grandes aliados como Yoochun, y grandes enemigos como Kwon Jiyong.   
  
Sabía de antemano, por supuesto, quién era Shim Changmin. Kangin había intentado contratar a su abogado personal en más de una ocasión. Por eso, le había costado mucho contener las ganas de saltar en la silla y vitorear cuando Yoochun le dijo que tenía carta blanca para rebuscar y que cuanto más oscuro y sucio el secreto que descubriese, mejor.  
  
─Buenas tardes─ saludó, usando su voz más autoritaria y profesional.─ He venido para hablar con el departamento de Servicios Sociales.  
  
El joven recepcionista lo miró con un deje de fastidio.  
  
─Lo siento, señor...  
  
─Kim. Kim Kangin.─ y le tendió una de sus tarjetas. El recepcionista, en contra de lo que habría esperado en un lugar como Changmin Corporation, no reconoció su nombre.  
  
─Señor Kim, me temo que a estas horas no hay ninguna visita confirmada. Tendrá usted que volver mañana. Por la mañana, que es cuando se atiende a reuniones.  
  
─Me temo que es un asunto de vital importancia.  
  
─¿Qué pasa aquí, Jonghyun?  
  
La nueva voz era fuerte y segura. Kangin sabía que no iba a equivocarse si suponía que pertenecía a alguno de los jefazos.  
  
Alguno de los jefazos, claro, no lo había preparado para que fuese “El Jefazo”. Shim Changmin era mucho más imponente a esta distancia corta de lo que había parecido en entrevistas y reuniones sociales en las que lo veía de lejos. A su lado, el hombre que lo acompañaba tenía que ser seguramente Cho Kyuhyun, su segundo.   
  
─El señor Kim quiere hablar con Servicios Sociales.  
  
─Señor Shim─ saludó, tendiéndole una mano y rezando para que su sonrisa de gato a punto de cazar un gran ratón no se notase. Romper su fachada seria le venía mal. El apretón fue fuerte, rápido y seguro.─ Es un placer conocerle. Me temo que no quería que este asunto llegase a sus oídos porque estoy seguro de que podremos solucionarlo fácilmente.  
  
─¿De qué se trata?  
  
─En una de sus obras sociales, el grupo escolar que fundasteis en Inje en 2008, ha habido un par de contratiempos y se ha levantado una investigación sobre el tema. La preocupada asociación de padres me ha contratado para que hable con su encargado de Servicios Sociales y podamos esclarecer pacíficamente el asunto. Evidentemente, nadie quiere que la prensa se haga eco del suceso por lo que me he tomado la libertad de acudir inmediatamente aquí.  
  
Shim lo miró durante un buen puñado de minutos antes de asentir la cabeza.   
  
─Jonghyun, llama a Leeteuk y dile que colabore lo más amablemente posible con el señor Kim─ le dijo a su empleado. Miró a Kangin fijamente.─ Espero que el asunto se solucione con rapidez para que esos pobres padres puedan quedarse tranquilos.  
  
Sin más, los dos hombres prosiguieron su camino hacia la salida. Su segundo, antes de llegar a la puerta exterior, ya tenía el móvil en la oreja. Kangin maldijo. Iban a poner a alguien a vigilarlo para que no husmease demasiado. Ninguno se había creído su farsa.  
Menos mal que Heechul se había tomado la molestia de convertir en real el asunto de Inje.  
  
Un hombre sonriente y de facciones delicadas se acercó a él cuando llevaba tres minutos esperando. Era raro ver sonrisas en gente que trabajaba hasta esas horas, más raro aún que tuviese obvios rastros de pintura de colores. La limpieza del departamento parecía ser algo solo en papel.  
  
─Usted debe ser el señor Kim. Park Leeteuk, encantado de conocerlo.─ le sonrió. Su rostro adquirió una expresión preocupada.─ ¿Es cierto que hay problemas en Inje? Yo mismo supervisé las instalaciones, y me parece imposible que la empresa constructora me haya engañado.  
  
─No se preocupe, señor Park. Y por favor, llámeme Kangin. ¿Le importaría si subimos a su despacho?  
  
─Para nada, sígame.  
  
Lo condujo hasta su departamento sin dejar de saludar a la gente con la que se cruzaban. Estaban a punto de llegar cuando un joven alto y delgado se paró ante ellos.  
  
─Leeteuk, necesito estos documentos firmados y en mi oficina en media hora.─ anunció.   
  
─Ahora mismo estoy un poco ocupado. Ven y te los firmo en un segundo, Minho.  
  
─¿Es usted el Kim Kangin del que tanto se habla?─ preguntó el recién llegado.   
  
Kangin podía sentir un dolor de cabeza. Tanta sonrisa y tanta alegría en una compañía de ese tamaño era algo tan irreal como los descuentos que él hacía a sus clientes.  
  
─En persona.  
  
─En mi universidad se hablaba mucho de varios de sus casos. Su trabajo es toda una unidad temática.─ lo halagó con tanta dulzura que Kangin sufrió un ataque de tos.  
  
─Aquí tienes, Minho─ Leeteuk reapareció y con un gesto le indicó a Kangin que entrase en el despacho.─ Realmente lamento mucho lo que ha ocurrido con esos niños.  
  
 _“Sí, ya.”_  
  
─Es una verdadera desgracia─ confirmó Kangin asintiendo.─ Por ahora, solo necesito ver los documentos oficiales relacionados con la contratación y el proyecto.  
  
Cinco minutos después, estaba fisgoneando en los papeles y prestando más atención a su acompañante. El caso de los críos no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero era una buena forma de averiguar por dónde podía romper al eslabón más débil en uno de los imperios económicos de Asia.   
  
No tardó mucho en descubrir que a Leeteuk le gustaba hablar de sus proyectos, especialmente de los niños, así que hizo todo lo posible por darle coba mientras fingía seguir revisando lo que tenía que revisar. Iba a ser una tarde de lo más productiva. Al menos hasta que cuando llevaban en ello diez minutos alguien llamó a la puerta.  
  
─Me olvidé de darte estos. ¿Qué tal va todo? ¡Oh, estáis revisando papeles! ¿Queréis que os ayude? Kyuhyun y Changmin ya han vuelto de su reunión, así que me puedo quedar y echaros un cable.  
  
Kangin tuvo que contenerse mucho para no resoplar. En los papeles que Heechul y Yoochun le habían proporcionado no decían que Choi Minho, además del Subdirector Ejecutivo, era una mosca cojonera.  
  
  
**  
  
  
El bar de Eunhyuk y Donghae comenzaba a llenarse a las seis de la tarde. Estando tan cerca de la zona bursátil era un claro punto de encuentro de empresarios y ejecutivos, que daban paso a horas más altas a otro tipo de clientela, más joven y, en la mayoría de ocasiones, menos estirada. Pero siempre había excepciones. Eunhyuk y Donghae tenían que reconocer que los tres directivos de Changmin Corporation eran mucho más jóvenes que la media del local y, al menos con ellos, siempre habían sido muy agradables. El tal Minho, se pasaba de agradable en realidad.   
  
En cuanto habían entrado en el local, él había sido el primero en acercarse a la barra a saludarles con una sonrisa espléndida, tan contento que parecía haberse robado la felicidad que Eunhyuk echaba tanto de menos, y ya de paso también la de Donghae. Las cosas cada vez estaban más enrarecidas entre ellos. Pero ambos habían llegado ya a la misma conclusión mental, Junsu y Yunho tenían razón, fuera lo que fuese a pasar tenían que hablarlo cuanto antes. Otra cosa es que se atreviesen a hacerlo.  
  
─ Nos vamos al reservado, chicos.   
  
─ De acuerdo.  
  
Minho ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el tono y sus caras no eran los de siempre. Para él siempre serían una pareja a la que admiraría; los dos eran geniales y habían conseguido una estabilidad emocional en su relación que él quería para sí mismo algún día. Además, nada podía romper la armonía de ese momento, el primero del día en que iba a conseguir sentarse y tomar un respiro. Desde que había dejado a Taemin no había parado de hacer trabajos delegados por Kyuhyun, incluido ese último de pegarse como una lapa a Kim Kangin, uno de los hombres más aburridos sobre la faz de la tierra. Sería todo lo brillante que quisiera, pero todavía no entendía cómo Leeteuk le había aguantado casi tres horas sin dar signos de reprimir ni un solo bostezo. Aunque Leeteuk había aburrido a un niño adorable de cuatro años, por lo que todo podía tener cierto sentido...  
  
─¿En qué piensas?  
  
Kyuhyun le había pasado el brazo por los hombros justo antes de acceder al reservado y esperaba su respuesta con lo que parecía curiosidad genuina.  
  
─En lo cabrón que eres mandándome a hacer papeleos a servicios sociales cuando tienes asesores hasta para consultar tus cortes de pelo.  
  
─Pues voy a seguir siéndolo si consigo que estés tan feliz. Y si es porque has estafado a la compañía, devuélvelo, siempre reviso las cuentas.  
  
─Gracias por el aviso.  
  
Kyuhyun sonrió y cerró la puerta del reservado. Changmin ya estaba sirviendo las copas en la barra que había en el lado derecho. En el izquierdo los vídeos musicales se sucedían en una enorme pantalla de plasma. Y justo entre ambos estaba el enorme sofá circular, con su mesa de cristal en el centro. La luz era tenue, la temperatura agradable y no se filtraba ni un solo sonido del resto del bar. Aquello era un auténtico refugio del siglo veintiuno. En él se habían firmado grandes acuerdos, planeado estrategias de éxito y compartido las más valiosas filtraciones. En él se trataban los asuntos menos legales.   
  
Y, puestos a ser prosaicos, también era el lugar en el que Minho había pasado el momento más bochornoso de su vida. Le había costado casi seis meses olvidarlo; o al menos no recordarlo poniéndose tan rojo como el Porsche de su padre. Pero es que nada podía haberle preparado para ver a Changmin y a Kyuhyun arrancarse la ropa, follarse a conciencia e invitarle. Todo lo que había podido hacer Minho esa primera vez había sido quedarse inmóvil y correrse en los pantalones sin tan siquiera tocarse.   
  
Por suerte hubo más veces, como las había habido antes de que él apareciese. Y ahora que formaba parte de ello lo que menos hacía era quedarse quieto. Otra cosa es que estuviese cansado y llevase dos noches sin pegar ojo. En cuanto Kyuhyun se sentó en el sofá, Minho se acostó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su regazo. No tardó nada en conseguir una postura cómoda y soltar un profundo suspiro. Estaba seguro de que tampoco iba a tardar en quedarse dormido. La voz de Changmin sonó como una especie de eco entre el primero de sus sueños.  
  
─El gran Kim Kangin metiendo las narices en mis empresas. Supongo que ya hemos despertado al monstruo que Yoochun lleva dentro.  
  
─¿No piensas contraatacar con Siwon?  
  
─Cuando vuelva de China, no hay prisa. Kangin no tiene nada contra nosotros y nos encargaremos de que nunca llegue a tenerlo.  
  
─Su fama le precede, no ha perdido un solo caso en los últimos cuatro años.  
  
─Siwon tampoco.  
  
─Será interesante saber si Yoochun puede esconder los trapos sucios tan bien como nosotros.   
  
Changmin le dio su copa a Kyuhyun y se sentó a su lado. Con su mano libre apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos de Minho, que seguía aparentemente dormido.  
  
─No deberías cansar tanto a nuestro subdirector.  
  
─A mí no me mires. Dile que duerma más por las noches.  
  
─Creo que ninguno de nosotros está durmiendo demasiado.  
  
─Hablando de eso, aún no me has contado cómo fue tu encuentro con el decorador.  
  
Changmin tuvo el descaro de relamerse antes de apurar un trago más de su copa.  
  
─ Kyuhyun, hay cosas para las que no existen palabras.   
  
─¿Y tampoco puedes explicármelo con hechos?  
  
Podía. Kyuhyun lo sabía. Changmin sólo esperaba que se lo pidiese. Dejó las copas de las dos sobre la mesa, se pegó un poco más a Kyuhyun y clavó la mirada en sus labios. Ahí estaba la anticipación; mucha gente subestimaba esos segundos que precedían a tantas cosas, yendo simplemente a lo que buscaban. Pero ellos dos llevaban mucho tiempo haciendo eso para saber aprovecharlos al máximo. Ese instante se había llegado a convertir en una competencia, como casi todo lo que caía en sus manos desde el momento en que se enfrentaron por primera vez en un debate universitario.   
  
En tan sólo unos segundos Kyuhyun sonrió, Changmin se acercó un centímetro más, Kyuhyun se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, Changmin asomó la lengua al superior, Kyuhyun exhaló el aire despacio, Changmin tragó, Kyuhyun cerró los ojos y finalmente Changmin hizo lo que la mayoría de la gente ya habría terminado. Le besó con todo lo que había anticipado y lo que no.   
  
Ni siquiera el cansancio de Minho pudo evitar que disfrutase de semejante visión. El gemido en la garganta de Kyuhyun había recorrido todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus oídos. Desde su discreta posición observó el beso que sus hyungs estaban compartiendo y supo que quería formar parte de eso, de la manera que fuese. Pero de momento se conformaba con ver y con sentir la erección que se estaba despertando muy cerca de su rostro. El movimiento de los labios y las lenguas, el de los dedos de Kyuhyun entre el pelo, o la mano de Changmin en aquella nuca eran más que suficientes para dejarlo hipnotizado y no querer interrumpir hasta que ya no pudiera contenerse. Eso era algo que ellos dos le habían enseñado.   
  
Sin embargo, cuando la mano de Changmin aflojó la corbata, fue desabrochando los botones y se deslizó por el torso de Kyuhyun, Minho decidió que ya había descansado más que suficiente. La observó acercarse, grande, masculina, poderosa y cuando acarició el cinturón y un poco más abajo, Minho acercó sus labios y enredándose en sus dedos la ayudó a tantear el bulto en los pantalones. En su lengua se juntaron la tela, la piel y un calor que le hizo estremecerse. Cuando la mano de Changmin agarró su nuca y le ayudó a incorporarse, Minho obedeció solícito porque la boca de Kyuhyun estaba esperándole.  
  
Sabía a él y a Changmin y algo más que siempre le ponía una agradable sensación en el estómago, pero no le dejaron disfrutarlo demasiado. Changmin le apartó del beso y volviéndole a inclinar hacia atrás fue él quien le besó esta vez, mientras Kyuhyun empezaba a desabrocharle los pantalones.   
  
Estaba claro el sexo que iban a querer. No siempre era así, pero en algunas ocasiones su competencia personal les impedía ceder el control y les llevaba a concentrarse en quién de los dos podía hacer disfrutar más al tercero. Por su parte, no tenía ninguna intención de quejarse. No cuando la mano de Kyuhyun se perdía ya dentro de su ropa interior y los dientes de Changmin mordían en ese punto justo de su clavícula que le volvía loco. Ése que Taemin había descubierto en algún momento de las dos últimas noches y, que con su cara traviesa, había explotado al máximo. Dios, las cosas se le habían ido de las manos de verdad si estando con Changmin y Kyuhyun se ponía a pensar en otros polvos. Pero es que Taeminnie...  
  
─¡Augh!   
  
El mordisco de Changmin había perdido la sensualidad para ser un mordisco de verdad. Sería un milagro si no le había hecho sangre. Hasta el susurro que se filtró en su oído sonaba sangriento.  
  
─¿Estás con nosotros? ¿O tenemos que ir a buscarte?  
  
La voz era tan ronca, tan dominante, que Minho volvió a ese sofá de repente. No era difícil sintiendo cuatro manos y dos bocas desvistiéndole y anclándole al momento. Aún así, si cerraba los ojos... A Minho nunca le había costado tanto concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. En aras de no meter la pata más le valía quedarse callado. Lo que sí podía hacer era tocarles. El pelo de Kyuhyun que le hacía cosquillas en el estómago o, si echaba la mano hacia atrás, la erección de Changmin todavía apretada dentro de su ropa. Pronto la sintió presionando contra sus nalgas. La sensación de la fría hebilla del cinturón de Changmin contra su piel en contraste con el calor de la boca de Kyuhyun en su erección bien podría haberle matado. De hecho, ya agonizaba cuando sintió dos dedos largos y húmedos tanteando su entrada. Los necesitaba. Los necesitaba ya. Ahora mismo.  
  
De inmediato.  
  
Por suerte, Changmin era un experto en saber cuándo había llegado a ese punto. Le arrodilló en el suelo y le inclinó sobre la mesa baja de cristal, mientras Minho se dejaba hacer muerto de deseo. No tardó en sentir un cuerpo alineándose con su espalda que reconoció enseguida. Los conocía demasiado bien a ambos para distinguirlos al más leve toque. Kyuhyun entró en él de forma suave pero firme y Minho no pudo contener un gemido de placer al ver cómo Changmin se sentaba enfrente de ellos, completamente desnudo ya y tocándose.  
  
No solían hablar durante el sexo. Las miradas, las sonrisas y los gemidos eran más que suficientes entre ellos. Kyuhyun y Changmin eran expertos en darle imágenes con las que podría excitarse el resto de quinientas vidas. Sin embargo, por primera vez, Minho extrañaba las palabras. Más exactamente extrañaba las de una voz juvenil con más vicio que el demonio mismo a la que le encantaba decirle todo tipo de cosas mientras follaban. Joder, estaba perdido. Minho apoyó la mejilla en el cristal de la mesa y jadeó mientras Kyuhyun volvía a rozar su próstata. Enseguida recordó a Taemin en esa misma posición sobre el mármol de la bañera de su habitación la primera noche. Mierda, tocado y hundido.  
  
Fue Changmin quien le agarró del pelo y levantó su cabeza de la mesa.   
  
─ No te mueras aún, todavía queda mi parte.  
  
Minho sabía que ésa era la parte en que Changmin terminaba de forma intensa y fuerte lo que Kyuhyun había empezado de forma más sensual y cuidadosa. La parte en la que iba a correrse con ganas. Casi estaba a punto de hacerlo pero dejar de sentir a Kyuhyun le ayudó a evitarlo. De todas maneras, sus problemas volvieron a surgir cuando se giró hacia ellos y vio cómo el Director Ejecutivo se corría entre los labios del Presidente, su cuello en absoluta tensión y la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del sofá. Su largo jadeo y su respiración agitada se hicieron dueños de todos los sentidos de Minho, hasta que un cuerpo distinto al anterior le abrazó por la espalda y una lengua experta lamió el lóbulo de su oreja.   
  
─¿Acabamos contigo también?  
  
─Sí...  
  
─¿Estás seguro?  
  
─Lo estoy.  
  
Justo en ese momento el móvil de Changmin comenzó a sonar. Lo hacía de forma insistente, por lo que podría ser importante, pero su dueño no pareció dudar más allá de tres segundos sobre sus prioridades. Sobre todo tras el "ni se te ocurra cogerlo" que había pronunciado Kyuhyun a sus espaldas. Aún sonaba el tono de llamada cuando Changmin le penetró. Sus embestidas fueron secas y certeras desde el primer momento y Minho no tardó nada en alcanzar un orgasmo que llevaba un buen rato acariciando con los dedos. Uno en el que se encargó muy, mucho de morderse los labios. Al menos, se había llevado a Changmin con él, que mucho más vocal y expresivo habría podido opacar cualquier nombre o apodo que estuviese fuera de lugar. Cuando al fin se quedaron inmóviles, Kyuhyun los arrastró hacia el sofá.   
  
No llevaban ni dos minutos disfrutando del momento cuando el móvil de Changmin volvió a sonar.   
  
─Joder, Changmin...   
  
─Ya, ya. Es el móvil personal. Tiene que ser importante.  
  
Ignorando el resoplido de Kyuhyun, Changmin se levantó y cogió el móvil en sus pantalones.  
  
─¿Sí? ¡Siwon! No te oigo nada bien. Espera, espera...  
  
En el baño del reservado había un balcón y hacia allí fue Changmin, en busca de una mejor cobertura. Kyuhyun acabó su copa y se recostó contra Minho.  
  
─¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?  
  
─¿A mí? Nada.  
  
─Vamos, Minho... Los dos nos hemos dado cuenta y, si es lo que creo que es, será mejor que me lo digas a mí.   
  
─Si ya lo sabes, no veo por qué tengo que...  
  
Kyuhyun estaba a un paso de volver a convertirse en el jefe que le había tenido toda la mañana de un lado para otro. Y a ése Minho no tenía ganas de verle en una buena temporada.   
  
─No sé qué me pasa, Kyu. Pienso en él a todas horas y sólo quiero verle. Me gustaría... querría...  
  
Kyuhyun sonrió y le dio un codazo.  
  
─Por dios, Minho, eres un tío inteligente, no pierdas las palabras. Si te gustaría y querrías tener algo con tu Taeminnie, adelante. Pero sin que sea pagando o te quitaré la VISA.  
  
Ante esa especie de aprobación que recibía, Minho pareció quitarse un peso enorme de encima.   
  
─Le he invitado a ir al cine mañana y me ha dicho que sí.   
  
─Espero que sea después del trabajo.   
  
─¡Kyuhyun! ¿No se supone que me estabas ayudando?   
  
─¿Eso se supone?  
  
Minho resopló y Kyuhyun se echó a reír.   
  
─Mañana puedes salir antes. Y mejor no le digas nada a Changmin, estamos entrando en guerra con Yoochun y no sé hasta qué punto va a gustarle tu idilio. Ya me encargaré de buscarte una excusa convincente.  
  
─¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, Kyu!  
  
El abrazo de Minho y el beso que le siguió estaban tan llenos de alegría que Kyuhyun no pudo evitar recordar otra igual de familiar. Una, que de momento, aún no tenía.   
  
  
**  
  
  
Siwon cortó la llamada y volvió a guardar su móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. No se había quedado tranquilo del todo, muy a pesar de haber hablado con Changmin sobre el tema. Kangin metiendo las narices en la empresa, y no siendo para reclutarlo a él por enésima vez, era algo mucho más serio de lo que su jefe pensaba. Lo conocía bien, sabía de lo que era capaz para ganar un caso y... era como encerrar a un tigre con un montón de ovejas.  
  
─¿Vienes?  
  
Siwon se giró y vio a Hangeng esperando por él frente a la puerta. Su apartamento estaba en el ático del mismo edificio del restaurante principal. Al menos en Beijing. El de Shanghai y el de Hong Kong eran distintos, los dos en áticos impresionantes y mucho más caros y elitistas. El de Beijing, como todo en la ciudad, pretendía conservar un aspecto más tradicional. Servía comida con recetas milenarias sacadas del Palacio Imperial en loza de porcelana creada exclusivamente para ellos. Pocos bolsillos podían costearse una cena con ellos. Era el mayor orgullo de Hangeng.  
  
En cuatro zancadas estuvo junto a él y aprovechó para abrazarlo por la espalda, inspirar el característico olor de su champú al mezclarse con algo que era simplemente Hangeng y besarlo en dónde cuello y hombro se juntaban.  
  
Hangeng se giró en sus brazos con una sonrisa.   
  
─Deja de pensar tanto─ le dijo, acariciando con suavidad el punto en el que fruncía el ceño.─ Estamos en casa.  
  
Sintió unas ganas terribles de preguntarle cosas que no lo llevarían a ninguna parte como el nombre de su amante, o por qué Corea no era “en casa” cuando los dos tenían el mismo jefe, se movían en los mismos círculos y eran las mismas personas que en China. Pero como siempre, empleó su boca en algo más productivo y lo besó.  
  
─Vamos. No podemos llegar tarde que hay gente importante esperando por nosotros.  
  
─Siempre pensando en trabajo...  
  
Hangeng se escabulló de entre sus brazos con una carcajada y abrió la puerta de la entrada.  
  
Claro que Siwon estaba pensando en trabajo todo el tiempo. Cuando no lo hacía terminaba haciéndose preguntas estúpidas que lo ponían pensativo. Preguntas como qué era eso que él no tenía para no ser suficiente. Suspiró. Así no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.   
  
Después de años jugando con las mismas reglas, debería estar habituado.  
  
Bajaron en silencio hasta el restaurante, al que entraron por la zona de personal. En la cocina todo el mundo se inclinó ante Hangeng, que se movió de un lado a otro inspeccionando la calidad de lo que se veía a medio cocinar.  
  
─Retirad este plato─ dijo, cuando pasó por delante de los cuatro platos que estaban listos para ser servidos. No había perdido la sonrisa, pero su mirada era implacable.─ Y tened más cuidado con la zanahoria y la soja.─ advirtió.   
  
Todos los empleados presentes guardaron silencio hasta que salieron por la puerta, momento en el que Siwon pudo distinguir voces buscando culpables por lo ocurrido. No era cosa suya inmiscuirse en el reino de Hangeng.  
  
─Me voy cuatro días y empiezan a hacer lo que les da la gana─ se quejó entre dientes. Seguía sonriendo, pero Siwon lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el enfado iba a ser difícil de aplacar.─ Por lo menos aquí tienen todo como debe estar.  
  
Sortearon camareros y mesas repletas de gente elegante y comida que olía tan bien que Siwon comenzó a sentirse hambriento. Se detuvieron junto al maître, que en ese momento atendía a un numeroso grupo de hombres trajeados.  
  
Siwon se quedó al margen mientras Hangeng saludaba a los que reconocía.   
  
Seguramente eran gente importante. Uno de ellos se acercó a él con una sonrisa enorme.   
  
─Tú eres el amigo de Kui Xian, ¿verdad?  
  
Su chino era claro, pero Siwon no conocía a nadie llamado Kui Xian.  
  
─Creo que se está confundiendo...  
  
─Juraría que es usted─ insistió el joven sin que su sonrisa decreciese en lo más mínimo. Era guapo y tenía unos dientes blancos y perfectos.  
  
─¿Qué crees que haces?─ Uno de los hombres de mediana edad se había acercado a su interlocutor. La sonrisa que exhibía era afable, pero sus ojos dejaban claro que la sonrisa era una máscara para el público. Tratando de no fruncir el ceño ante lo maleducada que le parecía la frase, Siwon observó a los dos hombres con minuciosidad. Seguramente él era el único que podía ver como las uñas del segundo hombre se clavaban en la cintura del primero, cuya sonrisa había disminuido un poco.─ ¿Tengo que repetirte que no puedes hablar con nadie a menos que así te lo ordenemos? Estás aquí para sonreír, dar las gracias y estar callado.─ el joven asintió bajando la cabeza. Cuando la alzó de nuevo, su sonrisa era incluso más deslumbrante que antes.─ Ignore lo que el chico haya dicho. Tiene más belleza que cerebro.  
  
Siwon asintió con una sonrisa y dio un paso atrás. Hangeng había terminado de hablar con ellos y la comitiva se dirigía a uno de los reservados del restaurante.  
  
─¿Quiénes eran?─ le preguntó en un susurro.  
  
─Zhong Quinhou. El hombre con el que yo he estado hablando es la persona que controla Beijing. Iba acompañado de varios políticos importantes.─ explicó, pasando por primera vez desde que habían dejado Seúl a hablar en coreano.  
  
─¿Y los chicos jóvenes?  
  
─Modelos─ explicó.─ Supuestamente. El de la sonrisa deslumbrante es su favorito. Las malas lenguas dicen que se lo encontró en la calle cuando era un niño y que decidió convertirlo en modelo para que el resto del mundo admirase algo que era suyo.   
  
─¿Modelos legales?─ preguntó, alzando una ceja. Parte del motivo por el que Changmin lo enviaba a China cada dos por tres era para controlar a la competencia. Ese hombre, al parecer, iba a ser el primer obstáculo a destrozar.─ ¿Algún otro rumor que pueda interesarme?  
  
─Cientos.─ Hangeng se encogió de hombros.─ Yo no me los creería todos. Pero hay varios que están casi confirmados. Tráfico de drogas, trata de blancas y armas. No se os ocurra meteros con él.─ advirtió, mirándolo con seriedad.─ No sois lo suficientemente influyentes. No todavía. Por lo pronto, es uno de los clientes habituales que dejan propinas y disfrutan de la comida.  
  
─¿Y Kui Xian? ¿Conoces a alguien que se llame así?  
  
Hangeng se quedó pensativo durante un par de minutos.  
  
─No tengo ni idea. ¿Por?  
  
─Nada. Curiosidad.  
  
─Si no es por nada, deberíamos ir saliendo que vamos a llegar tarde.  
  
Cruzaron la puerta de entrada y echaron a caminar hacia el teatro. Hangeng había comprado las entradas para uno de sus rivales. Estaban planteándose una fusión, y ahora que habían conseguido el aprobado de Changmin, nada iba a hacerlos parar. Cuando comprasen esa cadena de restaurantes, su presencia en el país se vería triplicada.  
  
Tendría que concentrarse en su misión del momento, pero la sombra de Kangin y la sonrisa del favorito de Zhong Quinhou se habían instalado en rincones oscuros de su cabeza y no parecían tener la intención de dejarlo trabajar.  
  
Volvería a ellos en cuanto tuviese un momento libre.  
  
Por lo pronto, iba a disfrutar de Hangeng y de la obra de teatro.  
  
  



	11. De inicios prometedores y enfados antológicos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De inicios prometedores y enfados antológicos**

 

* * *

  
  
Ryeowook nunca había estado en el exclusivo restaurante de la torre Jongno. Cuando había entrado a trabajar en II Villaggio, Jaejoong se había encargado de recorrer con él las más selectas cocinas de Seoul, cuyas puertas le abrían gracias a los influyentes contactos de sus clientes. Sin embargo, éstos no habían sido suficientes para hacerse un hueco en la lista de espera de año y medio que ostentaba orgullosamente el que Ryeowook visitaba esa noche. El famosísimo La Cima de las Nubes hacía honor a su nombre situado en uno de los últimos pisos de la gigantesca torre, con sus grandes paredes acristaladas desde las que ofrecía una panorámica de Seoul impresionante. Después de cinco minutos sentado a la mesa, aún no había conseguido apartar sus ojos de ella.   
  
─Señor Cho, ¿desea escoger el vino?  
  
─Sí, gracias.  
  
Ryeowook abandonó por un momento las fascinantes luces nocturnas de la ciudad para mirar a su acompañante. Leía atentamente la carta de vinos, lo que le dio la oportunidad de observar la forma de sus cejas, sus ojos enormes, la línea de su mandíbula y esa boca que le gustaba tanto. Las manos de pianista, elegantes y cuidadas, se deslizaban por el papel y Ryeowook no pudo evitar un ligero escalofrío al imaginar esa caricia sobre sí mismo. Cuando sonrisa de Kyuhyun le hizo darse cuenta de que ya no era el único que estaba observando intentó disimular su rubor dando un sorbo a la copa de agua que acababan de servirles.   
  
─¿Te parece bien si pedimos un Chateau Petrus del 2005?

  
La botella de Chateau Petrus más común no bajaba de trescientos mil wons. La parte más humilde de Ryeowook, que era la mayor parte de sí mismo, lo consideraba un exceso, y más aún cuando él era el invitado en aquella cena; pero estaba claro que Kyuhyun no estaba acostumbrado a nada menos. Era probable que incluso hubiese elegido un precio intermedio entre lo que querría pedir y lo que quedaría educado en una situación así. Al fin y al cabo no estaba tratando de impresionarle como a cualquiera de sus futuros socios o competidores. Bastante había oído a Yoochun y a Heechul hablar de negocios para saber cómo funcionaba todo eso.   
  
─Me parece bien, es un vino excelente.  
  
─Estupendo, entonces tráiganos ése.  
  
─Sí, señor Cho.   
  
El soumiller inclinó educadamente la cabeza y se marchó. Desde que habían entrado en el restaurante el trato hacia Kyuhyun había sido preferente; empezando por la forma de recibirle pasando por darle la mejor mesa de toda la planta, alejada sutilmente del resto por la decoración de biombos y cañas de bambú. El maître y los camareros parecían conocerle hace tiempo y le trataban con sumo respeto. Ryeowook sólo se había fijado en el chico detrás del traje, pero estaba claro que no podía obviar todo lo que ese traje significaba.   
  
─¿Te gusta el sitio?  
  
Ryeowook sonrió. Su respuesta era tan obvia como la que daría un niño a esa pregunta en medio de un parque de atracciones.   
  
─Gustarme es poco, no tengo palabras. Gracias por invitarme a venir.   
  
─Gracias a ti por acompañarme.  
  
Ryeowook sonrió y volvió a perderse en la noche rasgada por rascacielos y aviones. De la cálida mirada de Kyuhyun a las vistas de la ciudad a través de la galería había un puente maravilloso que pensaba atravesar todo el tiempo que la velada durase.   
  
Kyuhyun había estado tantas veces allí que, después de la impresión de las primeras veces, se había olvidado de mirar al exterior. Sin embargo, el entusiasmo que mostraba Ryeowook tenía un poder contagioso que le llevaba a disfrutar todo aquello de nuevo. Eso, o que la conversación con Minho le había puesto melancólico. Se había acostumbrado a enterrar bajo el necesario cinismo de su puesto y sus muchas obligaciones ese punto débil que arrastraba hace tiempo. Ver caer a Minho en el suyo había debilitado todas sus defensas. Estar con Ryeowook tenía un doble cariz contradictorio que con el tiempo podría resultar peligroso. Se lo recordaba más que nunca, pero también le ayudaba a olvidarlo.  
  
Las vistas en realidad eran espléndidas. En la mayoría de las comidas y cenas que había vivido allí sus cinco sentidos habían estado puestos en los comensales. Mientras Changmin hablaba con ellos sobre cualquier tema banal o manejaba aguerridas negociaciones, él había estudiado sus movimientos, sus expresiones, las partes de la conversación que les ponía nerviosos o las que les hacía ganadores. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentaba en la torre Jongno por puro placer, pese a que siempre había pensado que sería el primer sitio al que le gustaría traer... Sí, ciertamente se había puesto melancólico.   
  
─Un won por tus pensamientos. Sé que no es mucho pero...  
  
Ryeowook le había cogido la mano y le miraba con una sonrisa tan luminosa y sincera que no merecía recibir una mentira.  
  
─Pensaba en cuánto tiempo hacía que no disfrutaba de estas vistas.  
  
Su frase no tenía mucho sentido. Después de la familiaridad con la que le habían tratado, era evidente que visitaba el restaurante a menudo. Aún así, los dedos que sujetaban su mano se entrelazaron con los suyos y Ryeowook pareció entender todo lo que sus palabras no habían dicho.  
  
─Pues me alegra que sea conmigo.  
  
Estaba seguro de que era una soberana estupidez, que supondría desaprovechar una buena oportunidad de espionaje, pero Kyuhyun decidió que sólo por esa noche, en aquella mesa, todo lo relacionado con su trabajo se quedaba fuera. Eso no impedía que Ryeowook siguiese siendo tan natural como el aire que respiraba.   
  
─Este revuelto de marisco está riquísimo. Espero que Yoochun no conozca nunca al cocinero que lo hizo o me despedirá.   
  
─Apuntaría demasiado alto para un negocio como el suyo, además ya tiene un gran cocinero.  
  
─Sí, seguro que piensa que Jaejoong lo es. Pero Yoochun cree firmemente que todo se puede conseguir con dinero y siempre que le he visto querer lo mejor, ha conseguido lo mejor.  
  
En ese momento, Kyuhyun podría haber recurrido al halago fácil. Decir que Yoochun ya tenía lo mejor, dejándole bien claro que no se refería a Jaejoong, o incluso seguir ahondando en esa idea de que todo el mundo tenía un precio para descubrir cómo se las gastaba el señor Park en las negociaciones. Para su suerte, su instinto de ejecutivo seguía activo, pero eso no significaba que tuviese que escucharle.   
  
─Hablo en serio, Ryeowook. ¿Has pensado en dejar de trabajar allí? Eres un buen cocinero y sobran restaurantes en Seúl para intentarlo. Puedo ayudarte.  
  
Era fascinante lo rápido que podía acudir la sonrisa a los labios de Ryeowook. Era una cualidad que Kyuhyun solía encontrar atractiva por norma general.  
  
─Sé que podrías, Kyuhyun, pero no quiero irme. Puede que suene raro pero Il Villaggio es como mi segunda casa. Me pagan un sueldo decente y gracias a Jaejoong he aprendido un montón sobre cocina. Key y Onew se han convertido en amigos y Taemin es una especie de hermano pequeño adorable.   
  
─¿Le llevas muchos años?  
  
Esa pregunta tenía que hacerla. Vale que él hubiese apagado el chip del trabajo, pero si Minho había pagado por acostarse con un menor Siwon tendría que saberlo. Para su sorpresa, Ryeowook se rió.   
  
─Has preguntado por el mayor misterio del universo. Todos hemos hecho apuestas sobre cuántos años tiene Taemin en realidad. A veces creemos que es apenas un adolescente, pero cuando le oímos hablar o le vemos comportarse ya no tenemos ni idea. ¿Es eso lo que tu amigo ha encontrado irresistible? Creo que ayer ha vuelto a visitarle...   
  
─No le he preguntado sus motivos. Si te soy sincero, tenía miedo a escuchar demasiados detalles.   
  
La risa de Ryeowook reverberó en las copas de vino y Kyuhyun sonrió mientras el maître anunciaba el contenido del primer plato.  
  
Estaba exquisito también, como el segundo, el tercero y los postres. Entre la conversación, las risas y los silencios compartidos, el tiempo se les escurría como arena entre los dedos.  
  
─¿Es ése vuestro edificio de oficinas?  
Kyuhyun miró a través del cristal en la dirección que señalaba Ryeowook, sabiendo que iba a encontrar el rascacielos coronado por la C más gigantesca y luminosa de toda Corea.   
  
─Sí, ése es.   
  
─Si yo fuese Yoochun haría poner en mi edificio una Y tan grande como ésa.   
  
YC, CY, YooMin, MinChun, ChangYoo... La cabeza de Kyuhyun empezó a hacer todo tipo de fusiones y combinaciones estrambóticas. Por suerte, se vio interrumpido por el chef que había salido de la cocina para preguntarles su opinión sobre el menú servido. Ryeowook se mostró encantado de dar una opinión más elaborada del "estaba todo exquisito" con el que él había contestado, y Kyuhyun aprovechó para llamar a uno de los jefes de sala.   
  
─¿Está abierta la terraza?  
  
─No, señor Cho, solemos cerrarla a partir de octubre.   
  
─¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos subir?  
  
La pregunta era pura cortesía. Si no había posibilidad estaba seguro de que el hombre haría lo que fuese para fabricarla. Ese restaurante había sido una mala inversión de futuro, una tan mala que sólo sobrevivía gracias a un elevado préstamo de Changmin Corporation. A unos intereses aún más elevados. Con ese panorama allá donde fuese, era muy difícil no pensar en el trabajo.   
  
─Por supuesto que pueden subir, señor. La abriremos ahora mismo. Les traeré los abrigos.  
  
─Estupendo.  
  
─¿Abrigos? ¿Ya nos vamos? ─ Ryeowook se acababa de despedir del chef y había alcanzado a oír la última frase.   
  
─ Sí y no. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.   
  
Parapetados en los abrigos, guantes y bufanda, subieron en ascensor hasta el último piso. Uno de los empleados abría en ese momento la puerta de acceso a la terraza. En verano era uno de los puntos de encuentro más chic del momento. Se llenaba de sillones de piel, barras de bar llenas de neones y pequeñas fuentes multicolores. En invierno, vacía de toda decoración, era simplemente un mirador frío y ventoso; pero uno de los pocos miradores suficientemente alejado de las luces de la ciudad para permitir mirar cara a cara a la noche. Como Kyuhyun había esperado, pese al frío y al viento, Ryeowook lo encontró maravilloso. Apoyado en uno de los bordes de piedra y con la mirada perdida en el firmamento, se veía feliz, realmente feliz, y Kyuhyun se sintió bien por haber conseguido eso. Cuando vio que le temblaban las manos, se colocó a sus espaldas y le rodeó con sus brazos. Ryeowook no tardó nada en dejarse ir contra su cuerpo.  
  
─Gracias.   
  
Era una sola palabra pero parecía abarcar demasiadas cosas. Kyuhyun no tenía otra tan llena de sentido como ésa para responderle. Así que besó su pelo, cerró los ojos y se aseguró de que ese abrazo estuviese a la altura de las circunstancias.   
  
Su mente seguía empeñada en irse lejos, pero su abrazo fue realmente sincero.   
  
  
**

  
─¡Me pido atrás!  
  
─¡No!  
  
─¡Sí-iii~!  
  
Antes de que nadie pudiese impedírselo, un Taemin repleto de vitalidad se colaba en el asiento trasero del Audi de Yunho. Onew, resignado y sin perder la cara de miedo y extrema cautela con la que ahora se movía alrededor de Yunho se dejó caer en el del acompañante.  
  
Yunho suspiró. Si esa salida no solucionaba la actitud de Onew estaba dispuesto a empezar a darse cabezazos contra la pared porque no le quedaban más ideas. Las flores y los bombones le habían hecho llorar como una magdalena, sus sonrisas y sus gestos amables lo ponían a temblar... Llevarlo al Zoo era su carta estrella.   
  
Confiaba además en que la presencia y el entusiasmo de Taemin, que no había dejado de dar botes desde que Yunho los había invitado, ayudase a suavizar las asperezas. No por primera vez, Yunho se preguntó cuántos años tendría Taemin en realidad. Que él supiese, ni siquiera Heechul y Yoochun lo sabían. Todo lo que sabía con certeza era que desde el día en el que había llegado por sorpresa acompañando a Heechul dos años atrás, Taemin había llegado a ser el hermano pequeño que todos adoraban.   
  
Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, mientras caminaban entre los felinos, Onew parecía más tranquilo con su presencia. Taemin se acercaba lo máximo permitido a los recintos de los animales, llamándolos a gritos cada vez que veía algo que le hacía gracia.  
  
─¡Yunho! ¡Yunho! ¡Jinki! ¡Jinki!─ agitó un brazo en el aire y gesticuló para que se acercasen a él.─ ¿Crees que Yoochun me dejaría comprarme un tigre como mascota?  
  
─¿Un tigre?─ Yunho meneó la cabeza incapaz de contener la sonrisa mientras Jinki se escandalizaba.─ ¡Pero tú estás loco! ¡Harang ya es bastante grande!  
  
  
─No creo que Ryeowook estuviese dispuesto a darle de comer─ añadió Yunho, usando un tono de voz que siempre triunfaba a la hora de calmar los ánimos.  
  
El puchero hizo que Taemin pareciese cincuenta veces más adorable de lo normal. Yunho se vio tentado de decirle que intentaría convencer a Yoochun y Heechul, pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo. Decirle que sí a todo lo que le decían caras adorables lo había metido en problemas desde el momento en el que se había cruzado con Junsu en los pasillos de la universidad.  
  
─Un gato normal no sería mala idea, ¿no crees Jinki?─ el aludido le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Yunho tuvo que luchar contra la tentación de vitorearse a sí mismo.─ Estoy seguro de que Junsu y Heechul te ayudarían a convencer a Yoochun.   
  
─¿A pesar de que Yoochun es de perros?  
  
─A pesar de que Yoochun es de perros─ confirmó Jinki.  
  
─¡Guay!  
  
Y sin más, Taemin echó a andar, entusiasmado por el siguiente recinto de grandes felinos del zoo.   
  
Yunho se acercó a Jinki y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.  
  
─Gracias─ le dijo. Con cariño, posó un beso delicado sobre su cabeza.─ Jinki, realmente siento mucho lo del otro día.  
  
─No tienes que disculparte Yunho─ una sombra cubrió sus ojos.─ Yo entiendo que te pusieses así porque después de todo fue culpa mía. Mi madre tenía razón al decir que no estoy hecho para la vida en la ciudad.  
  
─Eso no es cierto─ Yunho se detuvo y lo sostuvo por los hombros, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.─ Jinki, fue culpa mía. No debí pagar contigo mi enfado. Tú no has hecho nada malo y sigues siendo mi hermano pequeño favorito.  
  
─No, no. No hace falta que me digas palabras bonitas. Yo después de todo lo entiendo. Pero no va a volver a repetirse. Key me ha amenazado con darme una paliza si lo dejo, pero ya que sé que estás enfadado con Jaejoong voy a ir con extremo cuidado.  
  
─No tienes que salirte de tu comportamiento habitual solo porque yo y Jaejoong estemos molestos─ Yunho se sentía como un padre asegurándole a sus hijos que la discusión que él y su madre habían tenido no era para tanto aunque en realidad sí lo era. Le estaba mintiendo. No se sentía nada bien al respecto, pero tampoco tenía más opciones.─ No es nuestra primera... diferencia de opiniones y no va a ser la última. Pero eso no significa que nos queramos menos.  
  
─No, no, si yo lo entiendo─ siguió Jinki.─ Es difícil entender a Jaejoong cuando hace alguna de sus locuras. Y es normal que estéis enfadados. Especialmente ahora con lo de Changmin y todo eso.  
  
Algo fundamental a lo largo de toda la vida de Yunho había sido su confianza ciega en su instinto. En medio del zoo, todavía sujetando a Onew por los hombros, esa mención al empresario se le antojó como algo mucho más importante de lo que podría parecer a simple vista.   
  
Fue su instinto el que lo empujó a indagar en el tema.  
  
─Lo de Changmin también tiene muy enfadado a Yoochun.  
  
Jinki asintió.  
  
─Normal. Primero discutís delante de él, después Jaejoong va a follar con Changmin gratis y ahora ni éste ni sus acompañantes vienen por casa. Y claro, por si eso fuese poco, no va a ir hasta España para decirle lo enfadado que está con él.   
  
Yunho lo soltó y apretó los puños. No sabía qué parte de la diatriba de Jinki iba a hacerlo estallar primero.  
  
─¡Jinki!─ Taemin llegó a dónde ellos estaban parados y se colgó del cuello del aprendiz.─ ¡Ve a comprarme agua!─ ordenó.  
  
Tras una mirada silenciosa, Jinki puso rumbo a la máquina de bebidas que habían dejado atrás hacía diez minutos.  
  
─Taeminnie...─ la exagerada dulzura con la que acababa de hablar hizo que Yunho se mordiese los labios y apretase más los puños.─ ¿Qué es eso de Jaejoong y Changmin?  
  
─¡Me lo contó Minho!─ le respondió, todo alegría en su rostro al mencionar a su último cliente. Yunho frunció los labios y forzó más su sonrisa.─ La mañana siguiente a discutir contigo, Jaejoong apareció en el despacho de Shim Changmin y Minho me ha contado que se pasaron horas y horas follando.  
  
─Ya veo─ al paso en el que iba, una de sus uñas iba a perforar la carne de su mano y hacerle heridas. Tenía que mantenerse calmado hasta dejar a estos dos en casa y poner rumbo al gimnasio. Iba a pasarse toda la puta tarde boxeando, y más le valía si no quería romperle la cara a cierto decorador.─ ¿Y que es eso de España?  
  
─Buf, eso es lo mejor─ le respondió Taemin. Un desconocido no sabría leer la admiración en su voz. Yunho sí. Putos rebeldes sin causa.─ Resulta que le envió a Key un mensaje... uhm ¿ayer? ¿Anteayer? No me acuerdo. La mañana siguiente a tirarse a Changmin. Y todo para decirle que nos cuidásemos, nosotros tres, y que se iba diez días a Madrid por trabajo. ¡Yoochun está que trina!  
  
─Ah, ya.  
  
Yunho no respondió nada más. Sabía que había sonado tonto pero teniendo en cuenta que su otra opción consistía en ponerse a gritar y golpear cosas... quizá era más seguro para todos que pareciese tonto.  
  
Estaba claro que eso era lo que Jaejoong pensaba de él. Que era imbécil, gilipollas y que no valía para nada. Porque si no, no se habría portado así, no lo habría llamado esclavo y...  
  
¡Y el muy hijo de puta lo había llamado para recochinearse!  
  
Ahora que sabía que esa persona que lo había follado a conciencia era Changmin, Yunho se sentía más furioso que nunca. Había terminado pasando lo que él había visto venir en el momento en el que había pillado a Jaejoong y Changmin medio desnudos frente al salón.   
  
¡Es que lo había visto venir!  
  
Por eso se había quedado inmóvil, observando lo evidente que era que Jaejoong habría follado con _SU_ cliente porque después de todo, era _su_ cliente y el decorador de mierda estaba seguro de que Yunho se iba a dejar pisotear así como así.  
  
Por suerte, Jaejoong volvería. Volvería y terminaría pasándose de nuevo por Il Villaggio en dónde Yunho lo estaría esperando para romperle esa cara tan bonita y perfecta que tenía.  
  
Las cosas habían pasado de castaño oscuro y Yunho no era, nunca había sido y no sería un calzonazos jamás.  
  
A Kim Jaejoong iba a dejárselo muy claro.

  
  
**

  
Heechul llevaba diez minutos de reloj observando cuando su triángulo y su cuadrado luminosos coincidían en el mismo color. Jaejoong le había dicho cuando los puso en su despacho que eran un método chino de relajación infalible, pero él ya tenía su propio método chino, mejor y más efectivo, muchas gracias. Además, a Heechul eso de las figuritas de colores no le funcionaba. Había recurrido a ellas como alternativa a comerse las uñas, algo realmente imperdonable, mientras Kangin leía concentrado los informes en los que él había estado trabajando toda la noche. Al principio había intentado hablar un par de veces, pero el abogado había levantado la mano pidiéndole silencio.   
  
¿Qué podía decir? O Kangin era muy lento leyendo o él tenía demasiada prisa por hundir a Shim Changmin y no perder su empleo.   
  
Tras lo que parecieron cien eternidades, el abogado levantó la mirada de los papeles y los dejó sobre la mesa, suspirando. No. No podía ser cierto.  
  
─Nada.   
  
─¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo que nada?  
  
─Nada es nada. Ni una sola de estas cosas me serviría para atacarle.  
  
─Pero... pero... ¿has visto esos movimientos de efectivo hacia Suiza? ¿Los sobornos? ¿Los chantajes? ¿La compra sistemática de votos en los consejos de administración?   
  
─Minucias, Heechul. Con una buena defensa saldrían de rositas de los tribunales. Y créeme, Changmin la tiene.   
  
Heechul resopló y apagó las irritantes lamparitas de Jaejoong que nunca parecían ponerse de acuerdo en los colores.  
  
─La verdad, no pensé que tuviese que ponerme a buscar cadáveres.   
  
Kangin abrió su portafolios y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.   
  
─Por fin empezamos a entendernos.   
  
─¡Estaba bromeando!  
  
─Pues yo que tú no me reiría demasiado. Dime que tienes preparado para Inje.   
  
─¿Para Inje? Un par de padres profundamente preocupados y todo un expediente sobre el derrumbe, los daños causados y la reconstrucción.   
  
─¿Algún profesor comprado? ¿Algún bombero o policía dispuesto a decir que estaba allí ese día?  
  
─¿Pero quién te crees que soy? ¿La CIA?  
  
─Tengo el pálpito de que el jefe de Servicios Sociales no va a dejar en paz el tema, así que necesitamos reforzar la coartada. Mueve tus hilos, siendo la mano derecha de Park Yoochun debes de tener madejas enteras.   
  
─¿Y cuándo tendría que tener la calceta hecha?  
  
─Como mucho en cuatro o cinco días. Quiero volver a Changmin Corporation cuanto antes y mejor si llevo las espaldas cubiertas. Y si encuentras alguna información realmente escandalosa antes de que vaya, sería estupendo.   
  
─Claro, y ¿no querrías también un café y unos pasteles?  
  
─Ahora que lo dices...  
  
Heechul puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a espantar al abogado como si fuese una mosca molesta.   
  
─Largo. Fuera Kangin. Tengo mucho que hacer.   
  
─Está bien. Espero noticias tuyas.  
  
─Sí, sí. Vete.  
  
En cuanto Kangin cerró la puerta, Heechul abrió su correo y empezó a mover los contactos de su agenda. Tardó dos días en apalabrar el testimonio de un profesor, tres en sobornar a dos policías y al cuarto obtuvo la interesada colaboración del presidente de la asociación de padres. Con el aparejador que hizo un nuevo informe responsabilizando a la empresa constructora lo tuvo más fácil, le bastó con prometerle un rato a solas. Era lo que tenía haber coincidido alguna vez en los pasillos de la facultad de arquitectura.   
  
Finalmente, al quinto día y un Heechul mitad somnoliento, mitad estresado, Kangin tuvo la coartada sólida que necesitaba para seguir adelante.   
  
Ningún trapo sucio de Changmin había aparecido todavía.  
  
  



	12. De Christines de supermercado y amor en clave de aviones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De Christines de supermercado y amor en clave de aviones**

* * *

  
  
  
¿Cómo era capaz un rayo de sol de reflejarse en un bolígrafo y crear cincuenta millones de colores en un arco iris?  
  
Eso era lo que se estaba preguntando Yesung esa mañana. Tenía la cabeza sobre la mesa, y desde la pequeña rendija de cortina que había abierto, un rayo de sol caía sobre su bolígrafo barato y se reflejaba en el cristal de la mesa de su despacho.   
  
Había estado garabateando en un folio en blanco que tenía a su lado. No había muchas cosas inteligibles, al menos, no muchas además de dibujos de corazones rotos, y una cuenta, cual prisionero, que habría grabado en el cristal de no ser por la inoportuna visita de Luna para traerle documentos que el jefe quería que viese.  
  
Iban nueve días. Nueve días desde que había entrado por última vez a ese supermercado de la parte rica de Seúl, siete días desde la última vez que había tomado cuatro líneas de metro innecesarias antes de entrar en la oficina. Eran los días que llevaba su tortuga en casa, los que había pasado cambiando comida por alcohol y en los que había sentido que le daba igual como fuesen las cosas. Su vida no iba a tener solución, y como un Romeo sin su Julieta, todo lo que... No, en realidad no era un Romeo sin su Julieta. Para ser un Romeo sin su Julieta, Yesung tendría que ser guapo y apuesto y perfecto, igual que Jaejoong. Pero no lo era. Julieta seguramente quedaría prendada de Jaejoong. Y nadie había dicho nunca que Mercucio se hubiese enamorado de Julieta. Todo eso sin mencionar que él se quedaba sin la chica. Chico, en su caso.  
  
No. Se puso en pie de un salto y comenzó a caminar por su despacho. En vez de Romeo, él era el Fantasma de la Ópera y su chico─chica una Christine de supermercado. Se podía imaginar así mismo caracterizado.   
  
En un arrebato, buscó en el ropero que tenía en un rincón del despacho. Cogió la manta que tenía para las noches en las que se quedaba a terminar algún proyecto y se la puso sobre los hombros a modo de capa. Cerró por completo las persianas, y en la penumbra en la que el despacho había quedado sumido, caminó hacia el ventanal fingiendo que su chico-chica estaba en su poder. Tenía grandes planes para él. Le confesaría su amor eterno, le diría que desde la primera vez que lo vio, en el pasillo de las verduras, estuvo perdido. Que cada vez que veía tomates pensaba en él porque eso era lo que compraba ese primer día...  
  
El interfono sonó y lo trajo de vuelta a una oficina en la que no quería estar.  
  
─Yesung, sube ahora mismo a mi despacho.  
  
Con un suspiro, dejó caer la cabeza. Lo que le faltaba para cerrar los diez días más deprimentes de su vida era una bronca del director ejecutivo.  
  
  
**  
  
─ Adelante.   
  
Kyuhyun estampó su firma en el cierre de cuentas del último trimestre y observó entrar al principal publicista de la compañía. Además de raro hasta extremos insospechados, siempre había considerado a Yesung alguien sin demasiado talento pero con una suerte prodigiosa para conseguir que sus ideas funcionasen. Eso era lo único que le salvaba del despido; o que le había salvado del despido hasta ahora. Y esas pintas de acabar de ser arrollado por un camión no iban a hacer que Kyuhyun se ablandase.   
  
─Siéntate, Yesung.   
  
Más que sentarse, Yesung se dejó caer en una de las sillas frente a la mesa y luego le miró con una expresión vacía y el resto de su cuerpo completamente inmóvil. Raro empezaba a quedarse corto para describir a ese hombre. Kyuhyun cogió una carpeta y extrajo de ella el primero de los carteles.   
  
─¿Sabes qué es esto?  
  
Yesung miró el anuncio con desgana y luego asintió.   
  
─¿Y bien?  
  
─Es el último anuncio de viviendas de lujo de la promotora inmobiliaria Shaki.   
  
─De nuestra competencia directa en el sector.   
  
─Sí.   
  
─¿Sabes cuánto han aumentado sus ventas desde que salió?  
  
─No.   
  
─Un diez por ciento. Y esto, ¿lo reconoces?  
  
“Esto” era la campaña publicitaria que Yesung había presentado para promocionar una urbanización de lujo vacacional que Changmin Corporation pensaba vender a precios más que estratosféricos. Kyuhyun no había visto algo tan malo desde que Leeteuk había decidido cantar en el karaoke en la última fiesta de año nuevo.   
  
─Claro, eso lo hice yo.  
  
El muy turbio hasta parecía estar orgulloso de ello.   
  
─¿Sabes cuánto aumentarán las ventas desde que la pongamos el marcha?  
  
─¿Ya hay estimaciones de mercado?  
  
─Oh, claro que las hay. Estimamos que aumentarán en un diez por ciento. ¡Pero las ventas de Shaki, no las nuestras! ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando cuando decidiste hacer esto?  
  
Ante su cambio de voz, Yesung había dado un pequeño respingo en la silla. Sin embargo, no tardó en perder su mirada en la ventana y de paso perder también su cabeza en sólo él sabía dónde.   
  
─Es que parece una broma de mal gusto. ¿Desde cuándo dos ancianos en tumbonas son buenos reclamos publicitarios?  
  
─Los ancianos son los que tienen el dinero.  
  
─¿Y este cielo? ¿Dónde has visto tú un cielo gris en una imagen de vacaciones?  
  
─El cielo no siempre es azul porque uno quiera que lo sea. A veces te vas de vacaciones y llueve.   
  
Kyuhyun alzó una ceja. Frunció el ceño. Tomó aire y lo soltó muy despacio. Finalmente, logró encontrar de nuevo un tono de voz acorde a su posición de jefe capaz de controlarse.   
  
─A veces una mala campaña puede dejarte en la calle. O me das en dos días algo muchísimo mejor que esta mierda o ve trayendo cajas para llevarte todos tus cachivaches. ¿He sido claro?  
  
─Sí, muy claro.  
  
Yesung no parecía asustado, ni molesto, ni tan siquiera enfadado. Seguía pareciendo igual de miserable que cuando había entrado en el despacho, pero no necesariamente por saberse con un pie fuera de la empresa. Kyuhyun se preguntó si estaba perdiendo su toque en eso de amenazar a los empleados.   
  
─Yo que tú no perdería más tiempo. Dos días, Yesung. El viernes a mediodía quiero tu propuesta encima de mi mesa.  
  
Tras un leve asentimiento, el publicista se levantó y abandonó su despacho murmurando entre dientes algo que probablemente sólo hubiese podido entender él. Había terrenos en los que Kyuhyun no querría adentrarse jamás.   
  
La puerta abriéndose con fuerza casi le sacó el corazón por la boca. Minho entró dejando un rastro de colonia y llevando puesta una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.   
  
─¡Me marcho ya!  
  
─ ¿Tú no sabes llamar antes de entrar?   
  
─Sabía que estabas solo, acabo de ver salir de aquí al raro. ¿Le vas a echar?  
  
─Ya veremos. Y llama antes de entrar.   
  
─Vaale. Me voy corriendo, que ya llego tarde. Recuerda que si Changmin pregunta...  
  
─Estás metiéndole mano a tu Taeminnie en algún lugar de Seúl. Lárgate ya, antes de que me arrepienta.   
  
No sería la primera vez que cambiaba rápidamente de parecer. Minho lo sabía bien y, por si acaso, salió del despacho rápido como una centella.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hacía dos años que Taemin no se pasaba por esa parte de la ciudad. Había dejado de frecuentar Myeondong en cuanto había conocido a Heechul, y ni siquiera en su momento había estado por allí durante el día. Como mucho, podía pasar el rato por allí antes de irse a una zona de clubs.  
  
A veces tenía la sensación de que ese Taemin era una persona distinta que nada tenía que ver con él. Había aprendido a portarse como un crío, a dejar que se encargasen de cosas de las que antes se había encargado él... y le gustaba. Le gustaba tanto que podía sentirse enganchado a la sensación de que lo único que tenía que hacer era ser feliz.  
  
Claro que Minho influía mucho en esa nueva concepción de su existencia. Casi había sido ayer cuando lo había visto por primera vez en el salón azul. O mejor dicho, ni siquiera habían pasado dos semanas y ya estaba así de perdido.  
  
Suspiró, sentado en uno de los bancos, y se arregló bien la cazadora. Se la había prestado Key, que en algún lugar estaba pasando la tarde para poder cubrirle las espaldas. No sabía que habría hecho sin él.  
  
Primero, cuando Yoochun y Heechul le dijeron que no iba a poder verlo más se había hundido por completo. No era para menos. Por primera vez en su vida estaba teniendo sexo con alguien por el simple amor al sexo. Además, le hacía reír y lo cuidaba. A veces un poco demasiado pero Taemin podía cederle esas pequeñas concesiones. Después de todo implicar que en muchos temas, cuando Minho iba él ya estaba de vuelta, significaba que tendría que explicar por qué y si no le había revelado ciertos secretos a Yoochun no iba a dejar que Minho los conociese.   
  
Volvió a suspirar. Era raro que Minho fuese impuntual. Algo se le habría complicado en el trabajo. Se planteó levantarse e ir hasta el escaparate que llevaba diez minutos mirando de reojo. Tendría que acercarse más, pero le gustaba uno de las camisetas para regalársela a Minho. Quizá por los cien días.  
  
Se rió de sí mismo con ganas. Era la primera vez que pensaba antes de tiempo en qué regalarle a alguien por uno de esos aniversarios tontos que sus compatriotas tenían la costumbre de celebrar. Podía aburrirse de Minho antes de tres meses. O Minho cansarse de él y sus citas tontas e infantiles por la tarde. Ni una sola noche habían quedado para hacer lo que las parejas supuestamente hacían. No creía que fuesen a hacerlo. Heechul les estaba concertando más clientes de lo habitual, especialmente a él, y Taemin tenía que admitir que por las mañanas estaba cansado. Únicamente la seguridad de ver a Minho lo alegraba un poco.  
  
La estrategia de Heechul tampoco era tan mala teniendo presente la situación que tenían en casa. Cruzarse con Yunho por el pasillo se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más en un peligro. Jinki, inocente como sólo él podía ser, había vuelto a la normalidad con Yunho. Ryeowook y él eran los que seguían en sus mundos de yupi sin darse cuenta de que el temporizador de la bomba dentro de Yunho estaba contando hacia atrás y el día menos pensado iba a haber una desgracia. Día menos pensado tampoco era el término correcto.   
  
El Día Explosión sería en cuanto Jaejoong pusiese un pie en la casa. Porque lo haría, claro. Taemin rezaba para que lo pillase ocupado.   
  
─¡Siento el retraso!  
  
Taemin abrazó a Minho con una sonrisa que podría iluminar el mundo. Explotaba su sonrisa de ángel lo suficiente como para saber muy bien hasta dónde llegaba su capacidad fotovoltaica. Igual que sabía que cuando Minho enterraba la nariz entre su pelo e inspiraba hondo era porque no tardaría mucho en consentirle lo que le pidiese.  
  
─¡No te preocupes! Casi no llevo nada esperando.  
  
Mentira piadosa que merecería la pena en cuanto Minho no pudiese contener el impulso de abrazarlo de nuevo.   
  
─¡Taeminnie!  
  
Su nombre fue seguido de un beso.   
  
Le gustaban esos besos. Eran besos que estaban cargados de fuerza contenida, como si algo le dijese que había mucho más tras la suavidad con la que lo sujetaba. Y sí, podía testificar que había más. Toda esa energía que intuía pero no terminaba de ver la luz...  
Sí. Sin lugar a dudas ese pequeño detalle de Minho le gustaba. ¡Vaya si le gustaba!  
  
─Podemos saltarnos el helado si quieres.  
  
─Nah.─ Minho sonrió y se apartó un paso de él.─ Te he prometido que te iba a llevar a comer helado a mi heladería favorita.  
  
─Podemos ir otro día.  
  
En vez de responderle, lo agarró de la mano y se encaminó hacia el mogollón de gente del callejón. Taemin se encogió mentalmente de hombros. No iba a quejarse. No realmente. A su parte infantil le gustaba que Minho le dedicase tiempo a pasear de la mano y hacer lo que las parejas jóvenes hacían.  
  
Rompían un poco la norma de parejas de adolescentes, especialmente Minho con su traje caro, sus zapatos elegantes y el porte de haber sido un niño bien educado en una casa con dinero. Quizá muchos de los que los miraban mal no notaban la diferencia, pero Taemin sí.  
  
─¿Qué tal el día en el trabajo?  
  
─Bien. Al menos hoy no me han dado recados tontos.─ le explicó. Acarició su mano con el pulgar mientras seguían caminando.─ Kyuhyun ha sido el que ha tenido el día complicado. Además del cierre de cuentas ha tenido una charla con el raro de la oficina.  
  
─¿El raro?─ Taemin se echó a reír.─ No puede ser tan malo.  
  
─No es malo, es raro. Difícil de entender. Bueno en su trabajo de forma incomprensible, pero raro en general. No es alguien con quien yo me iría a beber.  
  
─Yo es que vivo con Heechul. Y Key. Hasta Onew. Normales tampoco es que sean. Lo haces parecer divertido.  
  
Taemin tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que había cometido un error. En ocasiones se le olvidaba que a Minho no le gustaba ni un pelo su trabajo, o recordar el lugar en el que vivía.  
  
─Taeminnie... ¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo? Así no tendríamos que quedar a deshoras. Lo único que necesitaríamos sería tus datos completos, edad y todo eso, para ponerte en el contrato y sería nuestra casa.  
  
─Minho...─ Se detuvieron en medio de la calle y Taemin hizo un amago de soltarle la mano. Minho se lo impidió. Lo miró suplicante durante un minuto.─ Me gusta vivir con ellos.  
  
Sintió más que escuchó el siguiente suspiro de Minho. Cuando alzó la vista hacia su rostro, volvía a estar sonriendo.  
  
─Por preguntar no pierdo nada ¿verdad? ¿Vamos a por ese helado?  
  
Retomaron su camino y los temas de conversación superficiales. La pregunta velada sobre su edad lo iba a tener preocupado durante buena parte de la tarde. La indirecta sobre su casa y su trabajo, que había estado acechando en las sombras de su tono de voz, era algo en lo que no iba a pensar. Quería pasar una buena tarde. Quería disfrutar de ese helado y volver a casa con cuatrocientas mil sonrisas y caricias que recordar cuando sus clientes lo estuviesen tocando.  
  
Como en uno de esos dramas que tanto apasionaban a Ryeowook y Key, Taemin sabía que lo suyo con Minho iba a terminar mal si no cambiaba la situación. Pero para cuando cambiase, quizá era demasiado tarde.  
  
Lo único que lo consolaba era saber con certeza que su fachada sonriente y angelical no iba a romperse, pasase lo que pasase. Al menos, no de cara al público.

  
  
**

  
Siwon se agarró al extremo del colchón y jadeó su orgasmo sobre la almohada. Hangeng no tardó en seguirle por tercera vez aquella noche. Si las fuerzas se lo permitían, Siwon planeaba seguir haciéndolo hasta que llegase la hora de irse al aeropuerto, a primera hora de la mañana. No tenía ni idea de cuándo podría volver a China y estar así con Hangeng; sentía que necesitaba llevarse todo lo que pudiese de él y dar todo lo que pudiese de sí mismo para asegurarse que habría una próxima vez. En ocasiones resultaba descorazonador competir con una presencia desconocida por algo que, en el fondo, ninguno de los dos tenía.  
  
Los besos de su amante en la nuca consiguieron sacarle de esa espiral perniciosa en la que se estaba metiendo. Siwon se giró y besó la sonrisa de Hangeng. Éste respondió acariciándole el pelo y la mejilla.   
  
─¿Todo bien?   
  
─Sí.  
  
Hangeng dejó un nuevo beso en sus labios y luego se alejó de su cuerpo. Siwon no pudo evitar el escalofrío.   
  
─Ahora mismo vuelvo. No te muevas de ahí.  
  
La petición era innecesaria. No tenía ninguna intención de irse a ningún sitio, al menos no todavía. Y puede que nunca la hubiese tenido si no fuera porque Kangin estaba metiendo las narices donde no debía. No pensaba darle un solo día más campando a sus anchas por los pasillos de su empresa. El reloj de pared que a veces le ponía difícil dormirse tocó anunciando la una en punto de la madrugada. Siwon sabía adónde iba Hangeng, era una costumbre un tanto molesta pero tan inherente a él como el respirar. No importaba lo que confiase en Henry, su maître, ni en el resto de personal. Cuando el restaurante apagaba todas sus luces, Hangeng bajaba y se encargaba en persona de revisar que todo estuviese en orden, las llaves de paso, las ventanas y las puertas bien cerradas y la alarma conectada. Si no lo comprobase, Siwon estaba seguro de que no podría pegar ojo.   
  
El timbre del teléfono que descansaba en la mesilla no fue ninguna sorpresa. En realidad, había esperado esa llamada toda la tarde. Esa parte de su cerebro en la que Zhong Quinhou se había hecho un hueco no le había dejado en paz hasta que había puesto a uno de sus contactos a investigar. Darle un teléfono coreano para contactar hubiese sido muy evidente. Sin embargo, el número de un famoso restaurante al que llamar pidiendo reserva no podría levantar ninguna sospecha. Siwon descolgó deseando saber qué podría haber averiguado su fuente.   
  
─¿Sí?  
  
Al otro lado de la línea casi se podía palpar el desconcierto.   
  
─Eh... ¿Hangeng?  
  
De repente, todo fue tan evidente para Siwon que no pudo evitar taparse la boca con la mano como un actor de dramas sobreactuado. Jamás se había atrevido a coger el móvil de Hangeng por miedo a que “el otro” fuese el que estuviese llamando, pero nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que “el otro” utilizase la línea fija y menos a esas horas de la noche.  
  
─Quiero hablar con Hangeng. ¿Está ahí?  
  
El tono de voz había pasado del desconcierto al hielo absoluto. Siwon supuso que no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Su primer impulso fue colgar, pero sabía que eso sólo provocaría que la llamada volviese a repetirse, probablemente con Hangeng presente, y eso le arruinase su última noche.   
  
─Lo siento, no está. Ha bajado a cerrar el restaurante.  
  
─¿Y qué haces tú ahí? ¿Quién coño eres?   
  
Si era ágil aún podría inventarse una historia, una excusa más o menos convincente para explicar su presencia allí. Pero, por primera vez, Siwon tenía algo de esa presencia misteriosa, tenía una voz, tenía un enfado y el que tenía a Hangeng esa noche era él. Por primera vez, podía sentir que de alguna forma ganaba la partida.  
  
─No tengo por qué decírtelo. Lo siento, tengo que colgar.   
  
Siwon colgó el teléfono y esperó unos minutos a ver si la llamada se repetía. Sorprendentemente, no sucedió. Cuando volvió Hangeng y, ajeno a todo, empezó a desvestirse de camino a la cama, Siwon estiró los brazos y le sonrió.   
China era su territorio. Y aquella batalla era completamente suya.   
  


  
**  
  
  
Heechul no colgó el teléfono, lo envió de un manotazo al otro extremo del despacho.   
  
Furia era un nombre raquítico para lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. Que el móvil de Hangeng estuviese apagado no hacía más que incrementar ese sentimiento. No pensaba volver a llamar al número fijo, arriesgándose a que ese... ese hijo de su puta madre volviese a cogerle.  
  
No podía creerlo. Lo hubiese esperado en cualquier relación a distancia como la suya. Lo hubiese anticipado si tenía en cuenta que él tampoco era un ejemplo de persona fiel. Era probable que hasta lo hubiese encontrado un buen arreglo para ellos. Pero nunca lo hubiese imaginado de Hangeng, que se llenaba la boca hablando de lealtad, fidelidad y compromiso. Que se jactaba de tener tantos nobles y distinguidos principios. Era un cabronazo como todos.   
  
Y para cabra él, con esos cuernos que era un milagro que no le asomaran entre el pelo.   
  
Dios, estaba furioso. Se había pasado toda la semana trabajando noche y día para conseguir lo que le había pedido Kangin. Se había devanado los sesos para encontrar una mínima pista de por dónde empezar a resquebrajar el imperio de Shim Changmin. No había tenido mucho éxito. Estaba estresado, cansado y solo. Había llamado a Hangeng porque necesitaba un poco de conversación y apoyo de quien supuestamente debía dárselo, tal vez algo de sexo telefónico. ¿Pero para qué quería Hangeng sexo telefónico cuando lo estaba teniendo en vivo y en directo?  
  
Y eso no era lo grave. Podría soportar un polvo ocasional, incluso dos, pero el tono de voz de ese hombre, arrogante y ganador, dejaba muy claro cuál era su lugar en esa historia. Heechul había presenciado muchas llamadas de esposas cornudas para saber cómo eran todas las posibles reacciones. Hangeng tenía otro amante y ahora Heechul sólo tenía que averiguar dos cosas: desde hace cuánto tiempo le engañaba y con quién.   
  
Luego, ya se encargaría de vengarse.   
  
  
**  
  
  
El avión comenzaba a perder altura y Siwon se abrochó el cinturón. Por la ventanilla se veía ya Corea, pequeña y contradictoria. Era su casa, sí, donde había nacido y donde siempre había estado su vida. No le iba mal en su país. Pero no podía evitar sentir que siempre que dejaba China media parte de sí mismo se quedaba allí.   
  
Era idiota. Habría tenido mil oportunidades de ser tradicionalmente feliz. Era un buen abogado, tenía dinero, salud y éxito. Nunca había tenido problemas para conseguir compañía. En su misma empresa había varias opciones interesantes.   
  
En su misma empresa también estaba Hangeng. De hecho, le había conocido antes de entrar en ella, cuando Changmin y él aún estaban en la universidad e iban a comer al restaurante donde Hangeng trabajaba como pinche de cocina. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que se había dejado caer por allí cuando tocaba cerrar el local, las copas de después y el beso dentro del coche que le había sorbido el cerebro. A día de hoy, años después, aún no lo había superado.  
  
Le había costado llegar hasta Hangeng, tanto emocional como físicamente. Aunque era innegable lo mucho que se atraían, ante sus avances Siwon sólo se había encontrado con negativa tras negativa. Hangeng tenía a alguien y le era fiel. Al menos, hasta ese viaje juntos a China para buscar local e inaugurar el restaurante de Beijing. Arrancándole la ropa y mordiéndole la boca, Hangeng había proclamado lo que iba a ser la tónica de su relación desde entonces: “lo que pasa en China, se queda en China“.   
  
No era una frase justa y si uno lo pensaba bien tenia una buena dosis de hipocresía. Pese a todo, a Siwon le dolía saber que podía estar a punto de perder a Hangeng. Después de su encontronazo telefónico, “el otro” no podía permanecer callado demasiado tiempo. Y conociendo cómo se las gastaba la culpa de Hangeng, le pediría perdón millones de veces y prometería que jamás le volvería a ver. Era curioso cómo a pesar de llevar años con ambos, al único que creía engañar era al otro y nunca a él.   
  
A veces, si lo pensaba bien, se sentía humillado.   
  
Cuando el avión tocó tierra, la humillación, la nostalgia y la derrota habían abandonado a Siwon. Él se había encargado de alejarlas a suficiente distancia como para centrarse en lo que ahora importaba. Estaba en Corea; el abogado serio, competente e intocable tenía que tomar el control de su vida.   
  
Kangin estaba alineando su ejército y él estaba más que listo para combatirlo.  
  
  



	13. De segundas oportunidades y planes B no tan geniales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De segundas oportunidades y planes B no tan geniales**

 

* * *

  
  
Kangin era un abogado diligente. Entraba en su despacho a primera hora de la mañana y siempre era el último en salir del edificio. De cara a su público de clientes, posibles clientes, colegas y rivales, su actitud era inmejorable. Completamente inmejorable.   
  
Lo que solo una selecta minoría (que se reducía a tres personas: su secretaria Yoonji, Yoochun y Heechul) sabía era que hasta casi el mediodía, en esas horas en las que no aceptaba ni visitas ni llamadas, se dedicaba a dormir en la cómoda cama que tenía en la habitación adyacente a su despacho.   
  
Por eso, la llamada de Yoonji cuando apenas se estaba tumbando, lo dejó completamente desconcertado y cabreado. Como solamente podían ser dos personas, añadió un cuatro por ciento por molestias adicionales a la factura mental que iba a plasmar en papel y entregar con una sonrisa a Yoochun.  
  
─Espero que sea bueno.─ respondió cabreado.  
  
─Jefe, hay un tipo llamado Leeteuk aquí que ha insistido en subir a tu despacho. En recepción no han podido detenerlo. ¿Qué hago?  
  
─¡Mierda! ¿Qué diablos hace aquí?─ masculló. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y comenzó a ponerse el traje de nuevo.─ Dame tres minutos antes de dejarlo pasar Yoonji.  
  
A toda prisa, comenzó a ponerse las prendas que había descartado para meterse en cama. Corrió hasta su despacho y sacó la carpeta con los documentos del puñetero colegio y los extendió por la mesa. Cuando Yoonji llamó a la puerta, parecía sumido en su trabajo y lucía impecable.  
  
─¡Leeteuk!─ lo saludó poniéndose en pie y señalando una de las sillas vacías.─ ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
  
─Kangin...─ el encargado de Servicios Sociales de Changmin Corporation titubeó.─ Sé que me he tomado libertades que no debería acudiendo a ti, pero dijiste que si necesitaba algo no dudase y pensé que...  
  
─No te preocupes. Eres más que bienvenido. Cuéntame que ha pasado.  
  
─He llamado a la asociación de padres de Inje y no he podido quedarme tranquilo. No he dormido en toda la noche, y he tomado la decisión de que como responsable personal del accidente, tengo que ir allí a asegurarme de que todos los afectados entienden lo mucho que lamento lo que ha pasado.  
  
Kangin, durante dos minutos que se hicieron eternos y pesados, se preguntó si eso que estaba ocurriendo era cierto o una broma. Tenía que ser lo segundo, porque no iba a creerse que un hombre de treinta y dos años que trabajaba para un tiburón de negocios como Changmin estaba realmente preocupado por el bienestar de un grupo de críos en una ciudad pequeña perdida en medio de las montañas.  
  
─Ya me he puesto en contacto con ellos en numerosas ocasiones.─ dijo, con una sonrisa tirante y a punto de que su ojo comenzase a pestañear furiosamente producto de un tic nervioso.─ Y, por supuesto, les he comunicado todo lo que Changmin Corporation ha hecho para subsanar pacíficamente el problema.  
  
─¡No es suficiente! ¡Son niños! ¡Tenemos que enseñarles que cuando uno comete un error personal no pueden escudarse en los nombres de grandes compañías! ¡Tienen que arrepentirse individualmente de sus equivocaciones!  
  
─Estoy seguro de que lo entenderán. Discúlpame un segundo. Con leche y dos cucharadas de azúcar, ¿verdad?─ pulsó el botón del interfono que lo comunicaba con su secretaria.─ Yoonji, un café con leche y dos cucharadas de azúcar para mi invitado y lo de siempre para mí.  
  
Pronunció lo de siempre con esa entonación que haría meridianamente claro para ella que quería algo más fuerte y con alcohol mezclado con su café solo.  
  
─Por eso, porque tengo la necesidad de disculparme en persona y cara a cara, he cogido billetes para Inje. El autobús sale dentro de dos horas.─ Leeteuk volvió a morderse el labio y miró al suelo.  
  
─¿Algo más que quieras decirme?  
  
─Uhm... Sé que estás más preocupado que yo por esas criaturas, así que, a pesar de que puede que no vayas a volver a hablarme en la vida por impulsivo, he comprado billetes para ti también. Sé que querrías ir conmigo.  
  
Kangin no necesitó ver su rostro para saber que había puesto la misma cara que un pez al ser sacado fuera del agua. ¿Cómo que había comprado billetes para los dos? ¿Este tío estaba loco? ¿O era una estrategia de la Mosca Cojonera y sus dos superiores para quitárselo de encima?  
  
Yoonji entró con los cafés. Cuando ella se fue, Kangin le dio un buen trago al suyo deseando que hubiese más licor en él. Estaba claro que o a) estaba teniendo una pesadilla o b) tanto alcohol le había provocado alucinaciones.  
  
─Pero... ¿Estás seguro de que Changmin puede prescindir de ti? Tu trabajo allí es fundamental. Minho no para de repetirlo.  
  
─¡No se lo digas! He mentido en el trabajo diciendo que estoy enfermo y que el médico me ha recetado reposo durante toda la semana.   
  
─¿Has mentido?  
  
─¡Lo sé!─ escondió la cara entre las manos.─ ¡Sabía que ibas a odiarme por algo así! Pero los niños son más importantes y me enfrentaré al despido sin problemas si la situación llega a ese extremo. En realidad, deberían despedirme ya por haber confiado en esos constructores.  
  
Intuyendo que se iba a echar a llorar y tragándose su molestia e incredulidad, se levantó y rodeó la mesa para sentarse en la silla contigua a la de Leeteuk. Una vez estuvo allí, le puso una mano sobre la rodilla y con la otra le levantó delicadamente el rostro.  
  
─No digas tonterías.─ pidió con la voz que usaba para seducir mujeres ricas en busca de un abogado de divorcios.─ Lo más importante de todo son los niños. Has hecho lo correcto.  
  
─¿Vendrás conmigo?  
  
En el momento que había escuchado que había un billete para él, Kangin había sabido que se vería obligado a ir. Si quería seguir buscando los muertos en el armario trasero de Shim Changmin tenía que seguir con su fachada. Conseguir información interna de Leeteuk, el más inocente de todos los empleados de la compañía era fundamental. Al menos, si realmente era tan tonto como parecía, podría darle pistas sobre los lugares en los que husmear.   
  
Para eso, tenía que seguir fingiendo que adoraba a los niños. Criaturas, como Leeteuk los había llamado. Con no decirle que para él ese “criaturas” se acercaba más a monstruos que a seres adorables...  
  
─Por supuesto. Dame diez minutos para darle un par de comandos a mi secretaria, y soy todo tuyo. ¿Serías tan amable de esperar fuera?  
  
─¡Por supuesto! ¡Sabía que no me había equivocado!─ le dijo con ojos brillantes de orgullo.  
  
Kangin maldijo para sí mismo en cuanto Leeteuk se giró. Llamó a Yoonji de un ladrido y le dio la orden seca de librarle los compromisos de toda la semana. Ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos pero era demasiado lista como para protestar por el trato en ese momento. Cuando volviese, le compraría alguna gilipollez de esas que hacían a las mujeres felices y se disculparía apropiadamente. Hasta podría pagarle unas vacaciones de media semana dónde ella quisiese.  
  
Se planteó llamar a Heechul para contarle el cambio de planes pero decidió que mejor no. estando en la ciudad, Heechul podía impedirle salir. Estaba lo suficientemente desesperado para recurrir a semejantes trucos. Lo llamaría cuando estuviese en esa mierda de ciudad perdida en medio de las montañas.  
  
En todas las horas que duró el trayecto en autobús, mientras hablaba de banalidades con su compañero de asiento, no dejó en ningún momento de maldecir con toda la saña de la que era capaz el día en el que había conocido a Yoochun.  
  
  
***  
  
Su avión había llegado a horas inhumanas. O quizá era el jet lag. Lo que Jaejoong sabía era que nunca esperar por las maletas le había costado tanto. Eso, si encontraba de una vez en que cinta dejaban las suyas. Protegido por un gorro, gafas de sol y una bufanda que podría usar de manta, la gente no dejaba de dedicarle miradas de reojo para saber si era un famoso o no. No todo el mundo claro, que había aterrizado unos minutos antes un vuelo cargado de hombres de negocios procedente de Beijing.   
  
Resopló. Hacía frío. Sus vacaciones habían estado genial. No habían sido realmente vacaciones, porque había visto un par de tendencias que le interesaron al instante, pero de tan agradable que el viaje había resultado parecía más unas vacaciones que algo de trabajo.  
  
Levantó la vista hacia una de las pantallas y de reojo vio una cara conocida. Maldiciendo su estupidez y mala suerte, se levantó las gafas de sol para ver mejor. Cuando no reconoció ni a Yoochun ni a Changmin, suspiró de alivio. Siwon, el tipo que trabajaba para Changmin, estaba en la cinta del vuelo de China esperando por su equipaje. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos por lo que ni siquiera se fijó en él. Cuando apareció su maleta (una de las primeras) la cogió y salió del aeropuerto a toda velocidad. Seguramente tenía a un chófer esperándolo en la puta puerta.  
  
Jaejoong había aprendido muy joven que enfadarse y pagarlo con el resto del mundo siempre terminaba siendo perjudicial para él. Por eso, llegados a ciertos niveles, lo mejor que podía hacer era distanciarse. En esa ocasión no había funcionado. La mitad de su tiempo en Madrid había estado preocupándose por ellos, preguntándose si cuando llegase Yoochun y Changmin se habrían acostado ya, si Yunho... Una de cada tres palabras mentales era Yunho. ¿Hasta que punto era eso patético? Ni siquiera una feria internacional de cocinas había conseguido que se le pasase.  
  
Cuando vio aparecer sus maletas de Vuitton las cogió y puso rumbo hacia el aparcamiento en el que había dejado el Bentley. Una vez dentro del vehículo lo primero que hizo fue abrir la guantera y coger el móvil que había dejado allí. Lo encendió con el corazón palpitándole en los oídos. Estaba seguro de que Yunho no le había dejado ni un mísero mensaje en toda la semana. Pero seguramente Yoochun y Junsu sí. O Ryeowook contándole como había ido su romance. Con todo, lo que la parte más oscura y secreta de su corazón esperaba ver un “ _My Yunho_ ♥” parpadear en la lista de llamadas perdidas.  
  
Para su sorpresa las 68 llamadas perdidas eran de la misma persona: Yesung. Ni Junsu, ni Yoochun ni Ryeowook y desde luego que nada de Yunho.  
  
Se quedó mirando la pantalla durante diez minutos completos, sintiendo como su enfado volvía a revolverse en sus entrañas antes de terminar llegando a su sangre y a su cerebro. Lo malo de que su enfado llegase a su cerebro era que esa era la única ocasión en la que podía tomar decisiones frías.  
  
  
No se iba a molestar en hablarles. Ni de puta coña. Si querían una guerra fría, Jaejoong podía jugar a ser el malo.  
  
─¿Yesung?─ preguntó en cuanto respondieron a su llamada.─ Sí, lo siento. Todo está bien, pero he estado en el extranjero por trabajo y me dejé el móvil apagado. ¿Cenamos juntos esta noche? No pareces muy alegre. ¿No funcionó el plan con tu chico─chica? Vale. Mejor comemos y me cuentas que tal. Envíame un mensaje con tu restaurante favorito. Claro. ¡Hasta después!  
  
Jaejoong salió del aeropuerto y puso rumbo a su casa. Tenía el tiempo justo para darse una ducha, deshacer las maletas y salir de casa para comer con Yesung. Muy justo, lo cual era muy saludable para si mente. Tener tiempo libre le daba un margen en el que pensar en Yunho, Yoochun y Junsu y era mucho mejor que no lo hiciese. Iba a ir a comer con Yesung, escucharlo quejarse sobre sus intentos fallidos de conquistar a su chico-chica, emborracharse y volver al trabajo la mañana siguiente.  
  
  
**  
  
Yesung había salido media hora antes de lo habitual para su descanso de la comida. No era lo habitual en él, que se había acostumbrado a comprar algo y comerlo en su despacho sumido en ensoñaciones con su maravilloso Christine. Eso antes de sus diez días infernales en los que simplemente se quedaba la hora de la comida tirado en el sofá de su despacho, o sentado en la silla o se entretenía jugueteando con los lápices. Hasta el recepcionista había comentado en voz alta lo raro que era que fuese a comer fuera.  
  
El restaurante era uno de los muchos que formaban parte de una de las empresas secundarias del imperio de su jefe. Había hecho campañas para ellos así que conocía a Kibum, el gerente, y por eso fue capaz de conseguir una mesa aceptable a pesar de no tener reserva.  
  
El maitre lo condujo hacia su lugar y lo primero que Yesung hizo fue pedir alcohol. No podía soportar más tiempo sin comenzar la borrachera que terminaría esa noche. Además, después de la bronca del otro día, ya estaba medio despedido. No se le ocurría nada con lo que mejorar su campaña, y sin nada nuevo y revolucionario... Kyuhyun iba a echarlo.  
  
Llegar borracho por la tarde iba a ser la menor de sus preocupaciones.   
  
Jaejoong llegó al mismo tiempo que la bebida. Yesung se puso en pie y abrazó al otro hombre brevemente, sintiendo lágrimas aflorar repentinamente a sus ojos. Era increíble lo solo que se había sentido al no poder hablar con él. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que habían compartido una noche de alcohol y garitos de dudosa reputación. Nada más. Nada menos.  
  
─Cuéntame.─ fue todo lo que dijo Jaejoong al tomar la carta entre las manos.  
  
─Mi vida es una ruina. Un fracaso. Christine piensa que quiero atacarlo.  
  
─¿Christine?  
  
─El chico-chica. He llegado a la conclusión de que es el Christine de mi Fantasma de la Ópera.  
  
─Bonita analogía.─ concedió Jaejoong. Cerró la carta e hizo una seña a uno de los camareros.─ Yo quiero Carpaccio de pastèque─ dijo con perfecto francés─ seguido de Boeuf Bourguignon.  
  
─Eh... Lo mismo para mí, por favor.  
  
El camarero se retiró con discreción.   
  
─¡Hablas francés!  
  
─No realmente, pero me gusta cocinar, así que conozco este tipo de palabras.─ explicó.─ ¿Qué pasó con nuestro plan?  
  
─No funcionó. Terminó pensando que quería asaltarlo sexualmente.─ se lamentó.─ Y ahora mi jefe va a despedirme porque no entiende que a veces llueve cuando vas de vacaciones.  
  
─Suele ser difícil que la gente entienda y acepte las realidades complicadas.─ dijo Jaejoong asintiendo.─ Aunque realmente no veo en qué iba a perjudicar a tu jefe que llueva.   
  
─Soy publicista.─ aclaró, dándose cuenta de que no le había contado a su amigo del alma a qué se dedicaba.─ Y tengo que hacer una campaña para un complejo vacacional de lujo. Que se supone que no debería contar estas cosas, pero total, mañana tengo que entregar algo distinto y bueno y no tengo absolutamente nada, así que a la mierda la confidencialidad.  
  
─¿Un complejo vacacional de lujo?─ Jaejoong alzó una ceja.─ ¿Podría ver la campaña que tienes que arreglar? Es fundamental que sigas teniendo trabajo si queremos ir a por Christine.  
  
─Déjame mirar si tengo la foto en el móvil...─ dijo rebuscando en el bolsillo del pantalón. Solía guardar la versión final en el móvil en caso de perder el disco duro o el pen drive en el que guardaba los montajes. No tardó mucho en encontrarla. No era la versión final, porque faltaba el nombre de la empresa, pero la imagen sí.─ Aquí está.  
  
─Normal que estén a punto de despedirte.─ fue lo primero que salió de la boca de su acompañante.  
  
─Es la gente de esa edad la que va a tener dinero para comprar las casas. Y a veces llueve.─ se defendió.  
  
─Eres publicista. Tienes que vender esas casas, y así no lo vas a lograr.  
  
─¿Cómo es que sabes de publicidad?  
  
─¿Publicidad? Soy decorador sé lo que vende y lo que la gente busca en una casa en la playa.   
  
─¿Decorador? Eso no es... ¿muy de tía?  
  
─Un respeto.─ Jaejoong le lanzó el teléfono de vuelta.─ Vamos a solucionar primero ese desaguisado. Después, idearemos un plan nuevo para tu Christine. Ahora deberíamos empezar simplemente consiguiendo que no te comportes como un pervertido o un psicópata.  
  
─Me parece bien.─ Yesung, por primera vez desde que se habían emborrachado juntos, sintió algo de esperanza renacer en su pecho.─ Pero mejorar esto en una tarde va a ser imposible. Puedo ir olvidándome de mi trabajo.   
  
─Nada es imposible para mí.─ se jactó Jaejoong con media sonrisa.─ Veamos, lo que falla aquí, además del cielo deprimente, son los abuelos. Los abuelos no venden. Todo el mundo sabe que lo que vende es el sexo.  
  
─¿El sexo?  
  
─Sí. Las cosas sexys. Con clase. Sensuales.─ el camarero llegó al mismo tiempo que Jaejoong resopló cargado de incredulidad.  
  
─Pero... ¿en serio eres solo decorador? Porque hablas del tema como si tuvieses experiencia.  
  
─He visto las cinco temporadas de Queer As Folk. Si Brian Kinney lo dice es que es verdad.   
  
Yesung se preguntó quién diablos sería ese Brian Kini y si Queer As Folk sería uno de esos programas occidentales en los que a uno le enseñaban, en este caso, a vender cosas. Comieron en silencio durante cinco minutos hasta que Jaejoong dejó caer el tenedor sobre la mesa. Por su cara, Yesung supuso que acababa de sufrir una iluminación divina.  
  
─¡Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer!─ agarró una de sus manos y lo miró intensamente.─ ¡Vamos a vender el interior! ¿Qué más da que llueva si por dentro tienes una casa bonita? Puedes poner una imagen de la casa en pequeño en alguna esquina.   
  
─¿Y dónde voy a conseguir modelos o una casa en la que hacer las fotos?  
  
─No temas amigo mío, abriré las puertas de mi casa para ti en este momento de necesidad.─ anunció con grandiosidad.─ También puedo conseguirte a los modelos. Nicole y Gunyoung me deben un par de favores. Solo necesitamos un fotógrafo, ¿podrías conseguirlo?  
  
─Por supuesto.  
  
─Bien.  
  
─Perfecto.  
  
Y Yesung terminó la comida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja acompañada por la sensación de que su vida volvía a ir por el buen camino.  
  
  
**  
  
─¡Wookieeeeeee! ¡Ya empiezaaaaaaa!  
  
Mientras Taemin llamaba a gritos a Ryeowook, Key conectó el disco extraíble a la pantalla plana y buscó el último capítulo del drama de moda que habían grabado la noche pasada. Generalmente, tenían que hacerlo así. El trabajo en Il Villaggio solía concentrarse en la noche y ninguno de los cuatro podía seguir la serie en directo. Al día siguiente, si la tarde se presentaba tranquila, Taemin, Key, Onew y Ryeowook se daban su propia sesión de suspiros y, para algunos de ellos, de lagrimones. Eran unos fans tan apasionados que, durante casi una hora, dejaban su mundo y vivían en ése. Key y Onew en particular habían pasado horas enteras hablando de los problemas ficticios de los protagonistas y de cómo podrían resolverlos. Sólo la sintonía de cabecera hizo que Jinki se agarrase a la caja de pañuelos desechables que siempre llevaba con él en esas tardes. En vista de que Ryeowook aún no subía, Taemin volvió a asomarse a las escaleras.   
  
─¡Woookieeeeeee! ¡Que vengas yaaaaaaaa!  
  
La puerta del despacho de Heechul se abrió con tanta fuerza que golpeó en la pared.   
  
─¡MALDITA SEA, TAEMIN! ¡COMO VUELVA A OÍR OTRO DE TUS GRITOS TE JURO QUE VA A SER LO ÚLTIMO QUE DIGAS! ¡CIERRA EL PICO DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!  
  
En cualquier otro momento, Taemin hubiese contestado. Sin embargo, Heechul llevaba unos días en los que simplemente acercarse a él suponía un deporte de riesgo poco recomendable. Se pasaba las horas frente a su ordenador encerrado en su despacho, aumentando cada vez más las citas con clientes y gritando a todo aquél que osara entrometerse en su espacio. Así que Taemin optó por una retirada pacífica al salón sin decir nada. Si Wookie se perdía el principio, que se aguantase.   
  
Por suerte para él, Ryeowook llegó justo cuando acababa el resumen del anterior capítulo. Pese a que eran cosas que ya habían visto, Onew tenía los ojos llorosos. Key le había pasado el brazo por los hombros para darle apoyo, pero todos sabían que acabaría pidiéndole también un pañuelo. Taemin, que casi nunca lloraba, miraba atento a la pantalla y le dedicó a Ryeowook una sonrisa cuando se sentó a su lado en el enorme sofá casi vacío. Onew y Key siempre veían el drama sentados en la alfombra.   
  
Ahí estaba el protagonista. Pelo lacio y oscuro, ojos negros, buen porte y mirada de tristeza absoluta. Se estaba muriendo, pero no se lo había dicho a nadie. Y mucho menos a la protagonista que le amaba con toda el alma pero se iba a casar con otro por exigencias de su padre. ¿Es que él no iba a evitarlo? ¿No valía la pena vivir un par de meses de suprema felicidad a morir ocultando un amor así? ¿Cómo es que no se daban cuenta? Ryeowook no podía entenderlo.  
  
Sobre todo, cuando tenía oportunidades como aquélla. Los dos paseaban por un parque de la ciudad en un día soleado. Solos, juntos, sin cogerse de las manos pero rozándose los dedos paso a paso. Ella hablando sin ningún entusiasmo de su boda, él profundamente atormentado.  
  
─Es tan injustoo... ─ Onew había empezado a llorar. Key se estaba conteniendo, sabedor de que aún quedaba más de medio capítulo para hacerlo. Extrañamente, Taemin esbozaba una sonrisa.   
  
De repente, la pareja se paró ante un puesto de frutas. Ella empezó a mirar las manzanas para escoger una que le gustase, él quiso ayudarla y sus dedos se encontraron justo agarrando la misma. Cuando se miraron la música comenzó a cobrar fuerza y, por mucho que intentó evitarlo, Ryeowook se unió a las lágrimas de los dos aprendices. Eso no suponía nada nuevo en sus tardes de drama, pero sí lo era que su mente se fuese repentinamente hacia una de sus mañanas en el supermercado. La diferencia era que su escena no tenía una chica y en vez de manzanas, los elegidos eran tomates. Mientras veía como el protagonista acariciaba con reverencia la manzana que ella al final le había cedido, Ryeowook recordó al chico extraño que había pretendido quitarle sus compra. Quizá no quería robarle, quizá simplemente buscaba un amigo porque él también tenía un problema grave. ¿Y si se estaba muriendo? Bien pensado, siempre le había tratado con amabilidad y respeto. La verdad es que si hubiese querido podía haberle robado mucho antes. Ryeowook cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba muchos días sin verle en el supermercado.  
  
─¿¡Pero a qué espera para decirle que se está muriendo!? ¡No puedes casarte! ¡Dentro de poco será demasiado tarde! ─ gritó Onew a la chica que en una nueva escena se probaba su vestido de novia.  
  
Dios mío, el chico raro del supermercado... ¡no se habría muerto! Ryeowook sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para deshacerse de tal idea y se prometió a sí mismo que el próximo día que le viese, si es que le veía, hablaría con él y enmendaría todas esas escapadas y malas contestaciones.   
  
Sí, eso haría.  
  
  
  



	14. De cuando el gato cazó al ratón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De cuando el gato cazó al ratón**

 

* * *

  
  
Eunhyuk no esperaba visitas. No había quedado con nadie y la situación con Donghae había evitado que llamase a Junsu en casi dos semanas. Más que nada porque cada día que pasaba se comportaban más como desconocidos y su amigo era capaz de pegarles a ambos por imbéciles.   
  
Por eso, que llamaran a la puerta cuando todavía estaban quitándose las chaquetas era sorprendente. Las chicas y el equipo de limpieza había comenzado a dejarlo todo listo antes de cerrar. Cuando ellos llegaban solo tenían que ponerse con el papeleo, reponer y hablar con los diferentes proveedores de bebidas. Su vida era mucho más sencilla desde que media semana antes el Jefazo les había dado permiso para contratar a Jungmo.   
  
─¿Esperas a alguien?─ preguntó a Donghae. Su novio negó con la cabeza.  
  
─¿Crees que será un ladrón?─ replicó en poco más que un susurro. Eunhyuk puso los ojos en blanco. Donghae siempre tenía estas cosas absurdas de niño de tres años.  
  
─No creo que un ladrón llame a la puerta.  
  
─¡Ah! ¡¿Y si es un psicópata?! Puede haber estudiado nuestros horarios y saber que a estas horas estamos solos y somos un blanco perfecto.  
  
Eunhyuk no se molestó a contestar. Puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Donghae lo siguió preocupado. No iba a pasar nada, pero cuando agarró la manilla de la puerta su corazón latía dentro de su pecho. Donghae, a pesar de su miedo, le puso una mano en la cintura.  
  
Era la primera vez que lo tocaba en tres días.  
  
La tristeza le hundió el corazón y el miedo se evaporó por completo. Abrió de un tirón.   
  
Yunho detuvo la mano a medio camino de la puerta y esbozó una sonrisa enorme.  
  
─¡Hola chicos!─ los saludó con alegría.   
  
Donghae suspiró de alivio y apartó la mano velozmente. Eunhyuk quiso que la dejase ahí más tiempo, que lo abrazase y así pudiesen gritarles juntos a los otros dos por ir sin avisar. Daba igual la de veces que les dijesen que los llamasen, Junsu y Yunho seguían apareciendo súbitamente.   
  
Fue Junsu el primero en pasar. Esquivó a Donghae y caminó directamente hacia la barra. Yunho los abrazó brevemente antes de seguirlo y sentarse a su lado.  
  
─¿Que tal con el nuevo camarero?─ preguntó.  
  
─Bien. Por fin tenemos tiempo para respirar.─ respondió Donghae con una sonrisa. Eunhyuk pasó por detrás de Junsu y le arreó una colleja. Junsu le devolvió el golpe.─ Nos deja tiempo para poder hablar un poco con los clientes y todo eso, que siempre está bien enterarse de lo que opinan. Especialmente si son clientes importantes.  
  
─¿Como Minho?─ preguntó Junsu con una sonrisa. Eunhyuk se sintió dividido entre las ganas de darle una paliza y el miedo al ver como la cara de Donghae cambiaba.  
  
─Minho es un buen cliente, sí.  
  
Eunhyuk conocía ese tono de voz. Lo usaba cada vez que discutían, cada vez que cometía un error y en vez de disculparse se veía obligado a ponerse a la defensiva.  
  
─Os hemos dado tiempo.─ advirtió Yunho, dejando que su sonrisa desapareciese y mirándolos como si fuesen hijos de los que tenía que cuidar.─ ¿No se suponía que ibais a hablar hace días?  
  
─¿H─Ha─Hablar de qué?─ preguntó, odiando como le tembló la voz y lo inseguro y culpable que parecía. Donghae le dirigió una mirada asesina.─ ¡No me mires así!─ estalló, furioso de que encima se creyese con derecho a enfadarse.  
  
─¿Y cómo quieres que te mire?─ le espetó.─ ¿Cómo si no me importase? ¿Cómo si todo fuese como antes? No lo es y va siendo hora de lo asumas.  
  
─Va... siendo... hora... ¿de qué lo asuma?─ Eunhyuk se maldijo a sí mismo. No iba a dar un espectáculo. No iba a darle la satisfacción de permitir que las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos escapasen a su control.─ ¡Si tan desesperado estás dímelo directamente!  
  
Pero no esperó, porque había cosas que ni siquiera Junsu o Yunho tenían el derecho a ver. Salió enfurecido hacia el cuarto de empleados y dejo que la puerta se cerrase tras él de un golpe seco que retumbó en el local. Una vez allí, apretó los puños y se apoyó contra la nevera en un intento vano de no llorar.  
  
Donghae entró como una exhalación.  
  
─¿Cómo que “dímelo directamente”?─ preguntó indignado. Puede que fuese cosa de lo vidrioso de su visión en el momento, pero Eunhyuk juraría que Donghae estaba tan al borde del llanto como él.─ ¡Eres tú el que debería salir claro y decir que quieres dejarme!  
  
─¡Yo no quiero dejarte! ¿Por qué voy a querer dejarte? ¡Eres lo más importante de mi vida!  
  
Para cuando llegó a su última confesión, Eunhyuk estaba sollozando.  
  
─Entonces...─ la voz de Donghae estaba absolutamente derrotada y aunque estuviese susurrando era perfectamente audible.─ ¿Por qué te has acostado con Minho? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a pensar en mí?  
  
Eunhyuk se atragantó y comenzó a toser. Donghae hizo el amago de ayudarlo pero se quedó en eso, un amago.  
  
─¡Eres tú el que se ha acostado con Minho!  
  
─¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué iba yo a acostarme con él? ¡Te tengo a ti!  
  
─¿No te has acostado con Minho?  
  
La incredulidad le había ganado momentáneamente la batalla a la tristeza. Eunhyuk miró a Donghae a los ojos. Como seguía estando todo borroso, se limpió la cara con la manga de su jersey.   
  
Donghae estaba siendo sincero. Eunhyuk conocía sus capacidades para mentir mirándolo a los ojos y eran prácticamente inexistentes.   
  
─No. Minho me cae bien pero le gustas tú.  
  
─Imposible. Está que bebe los vientos por ti.  
  
─No, no. De verdad, que está enamorado de ti.  
  
─¿Pero tú has visto como te mira? ¡Y sus sonrisas! Te sonríe como si iluminases su mundo.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio. Sus caras todavía estaban húmedas de las lágrimas. De pronto, ahora que había dejado de sentirse agobiado, Eunhyuk estaba recordando porque se había enamorado tan profundamente de Donghae.  
  
El debía estar pensando lo mismo porque dio dos pasos hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. El pasional beso lo dejó completamente sin aliento.  
  
─Sexo.─ murmuro acompañando la palabra de un gemido. Donghae rió y lo estrechó un poco más contra él.─ ¿Cuánto hace que no hemos tenido sexo? Mucho ¿verdad?  
  
─Mucho, sí. Muchísimo.  
  
Eunhyuk fue quien se lanzó por un beso. En esta ocasión, hasta aprovechó para tocar y acariciar todo lo que estuviese a su alcance. Habría seguido a ello, ajeno al mundo, de no ser por un par de carraspeos.  
  
Junsu y Yunho los miraban con sendas sonrisas cómplices.  
  
─Ahora que nuestro trabajo aquí ya está hecho, nos vamos. ¡Divertíos!   
  
Eunhyuk supo que se estaba sonrojando y escondió la cara contra el hombro de Donghae. Su novio, a su vez, no se molestó en mirar a los otros dos. Parecía demasiado fascinado con su rubor.  
  
─¡Cerrad bien al salir!─ les gritó Donghae. Eunhyuk sacó la cabeza de su escondite y se deleitó mirándolo a los ojos.─ Te quiero Hyukjae, te quiero.  
  
Eunhyuk sabía que ese tipo de confesiones solo podían ser premiadas de una forma: con sexo explosivo.  
  
  
**  
  
Yesung cerró la puerta de su apartamento y le sonrió al mundo porque era un hombre feliz. No sólo iba a conservar su trabajo, sino que además iba a volver a ver a su Christine con un plan B tan brillante entre manos que era imposible que no diese resultado.   
  
La sesión de fotos en casa de su amigo Jaejoong había sido un éxito rotundo. Para empezar, la casa merecía ser portada de todas las revistas de decoración que Yesung no conocía, y para seguir, los dos modelos que habían posado para las fotos sabían muy bien lo que hacían. En la carpeta que llevaba bajo el brazo estaban las muestras de ello. Yesung no sabía cuál de ellas iba a enseñarle primero a Kyuhyun. ¿La de Nicole con un picardías lleno de transparencias perfectamente visibles al contraluz del balcón? ¿O la de Gunyoung recostado en el jacuzzi con la espuma tapando lo extremadamente justo y necesario de su escultural cuerpo? Para eso tendría que saber qué le gustaba más a su jefe, si ellos o ellas. La verdad es que sobre eso no tenía ni idea. Con la mala leche que se gastaba seguro que tenía una novia odiosa y desquiciada esperándole en casa.  
  
El metro estaba abarrotado a esa hora de la mañana. Llevar el coche le habría supuesto aún perder más tiempo. Por suerte, Yesung debía ser uno de los pocos empleados de Changmin Corporation a los que no le controlaban las horas de trabajo. Era un creativo y todos se habían habituado a verle salir y entrar del edificio de oficinas perdido en sus mundos y en busca de las musas. Si entraba dos horas más tarde, todos supondrían que había estado haciendo justo eso. En realidad tenia un empleo cómodo y bien pagado, siempre que sus campañas funcionasen.   
  
En cuanto tomó el trasbordo a la última línea Yesung perdió la seguridad y comenzó a sentirse nervioso. ¿Estaría Christine ese día? Probablemente sí, como todos los días. Pero, ¿y si se había puesto enfermo? O peor aún, ¿y si había dejado de ir a ese supermercado después de su último encuentro? No, no iba a pensar en eso. Jaejoong decía que el pensamiento negativo atraía cosas negativas. Tenía que pensar que estaría allí, comprando las mejores verduras como siempre. Sólo de imaginarlo le sudaban las manos. Había estado tan sumido en su propia desesperación que no se había dado cuenta de cuánto deseaba volver a verle.   
  
Pero tenía que ser cauto. El plan de su mejor amigo era claro: "Si no nos funciona el acercamiento, probemos con alejarnos". Por mucho que quisiese verle, hoy tenía que hacerse el desinteresado. Bueno, no exactamente. Según Jaejoong tenía que estar tan metido en su mundo y con un aspecto tan taciturno que a Christine, además de extrañar su perdida atención, le diese un ataque de pena. Hasta donde Yesung sabía, la pena en la publicidad era un arma que siempre funcionaba.  
  
Así que cuando Yesung empujó la puerta del supermercado se había convertido en el hombre más afligido del planeta.   
  
Ryeowook nunca olvidaba sus promesas. Y mucho menos las que se hacía a sí mismo cuando pensaba que había actuado de forma injusta. Pese a estar haciendo la compra con la misma atención de cada mañana, no había despegado ojo de la entrada y había vuelto con más asiduidad de la necesaria al pasillo de los tomates. Por fin, cuando ya estaba desistiendo de encontrarle, el chico raro entró en el local, cogió una cesta con lo que parecía ser un gesto de dolor en la cara y se perdió por el pasillo de productos de limpieza. Algo le pasaba, ahora que se había dado cuenta gracias al drama, Ryeowook lo veía claro. No tardó en empujar su carro en dirección a los detergentes.   
  
Cruzarse en el pasillo fue cuestión de tiempo. El chico raro le miró como siempre, pero no de la misma manera. Por un momento pareció que sí, pero luego su expresión se volvió triste, como si se avergonzase, y alejó su mirada hacia el suelo para pasar de largo. Ryeowook se golpeó mentalmente. ¿Cómo no iba a avergonzarse? La última vez le había dejado después de gritarle en medio de un pasillo, con propio su carro y siendo observado por un montón de gente. ¡Y todo eso en su triste estado! Fuera como fuese, tenía que arreglarlo. De un tirón giró su carro y fue tras él. Hablarle al llegar a su altura parecía el paso más lógico.  
  
─ Hola, ¿cómo estás? Cuánto tiempo sin verte.  
  
Yesung alzó la cabeza como un resorte. ¡Le estaba hablando, le estaba hablando! Su Christine le estaba preguntando cómo estaba de forma educada y dulce y él no encontraba palabras para contestarle. Bastante tenía con conseguir dejar de abrir los ojos y la boca.  
  
─ No te asustes, por favor. Sé que la última vez fui un poco grosero contigo. No suelo encontrarme cómodo con los extraños, pero no debí gritarte.  
  
Se estaba disculpando con él. Con esa sonrisa tan adorable. Yesung podría comenzar a flotar de alegría en ese mismo instante. A punto estuvo de echarse a reír. Por suerte, la consigna de Jaejoong se coló en su cerebro antes de que volviese a dinamitar sus planes.   
  
"Pase lo que pase no te olvides de tu meta, dar pena, Yesung, una pena enorme"  
  
─ La verdad es que me llevé un disgusto enorme.  
  
La cara de Ryeowook se llenó inmediatamente de culpa.   
  
─ Cuánto lo siento...  
  
─ Fue horrible, no me he atrevido a volver hasta hoy.   
  
─ Yo no quería...  
  
─ ¿Robar yo? ¿Tengo pinta de ladrón? Yo sólo quería... hablar, conocerte. Pero como soy tímido y me cuesta creíste... Todo el mundo lo creyó seguramente. Soy un desastre...  
  
─ No, no, por favor. La culpa fue mía por ser demasiado susceptible.   
  
─ No, si yo ya sé que socializar no se me da bien. Debería buscarme un psicólogo.  
  
─ Eso no es cierto.  
  
─ Sólo lo dices por alegrarme.  
  
─ No, a mí... seguro que si te conozco me caerías bien.  
  
La luz se iluminó en la cabeza de Yesung y tuvo que contenerse para no dejarla escapar en una sonrisa. No sabía si era precipitado, supuestamente en el plan original tenía que hacer una salida dramática con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero Yesung nunca había sabido atenerse al guión, ni siquiera ante uno tan bueno y que tan bien funcionaba como el de Jaejoong. No pudo hacer otra cosa que arriesgarse.  
  
─ ¿Eso crees?  
  
Ryeowook miró el pequeño brillo de esperanza en los ojos del chico moribundo y se sintió muchísimo mejor. Tenía que arreglarlo del todo, como fuese.  
  
─ Seguro que sí.   
  
─ Eso sería... Me da muchos ánimos. Tantos que... ¿Me dejarías invitarte a desayunar?  
  
Durante varios segundos Yesung contuvo la respiración. La última vez que se había arriesgado con Christine todo se había ido al demonio. La cara que le estaba poniendo ahora no presagiaba nada diferente. O quizá sí. Debajo de ese ceño fruncido y esa timidez adorable, Yesung vio una duda creciendo y convirtiéndose en una decisión inesperada.   
  
─ Está bien.   
  
─ ¿Aceptas?  
  
─ Si. Supongo que es momento de que te diga mi nombre.  
  
Yesung dejó escapar una risa feliz que aglutinaba todas las que llevaba conteniendo desde que Christine se le había acercado. El plan de Jaejoong y su impredecible creatividad habían triunfado.   
  
─ Yo soy Yesung, encantado.   
  
Su chico-chica sonrió y le dio la mano.   
  
─ Lo mismo digo. Yo soy Ryeowook.   
  
  
**  
  
Yoochun había pasado la mañana en una reunión del consejo administrativo. Odiaba las reuniones del consejo administrativo. Por muy buenos que fuesen los documentos que Heechul solía pasarles, la mayor parte eran lentos, conservadores y necesitaba desesperadamente alguien ágil y de su plena confianza en esa oficina.  
  
Decidió tomarse la tarde libre y en vez de ir por su casa marchó directamente a ver a Harang. Se moría de ganas de disfrutar en el jardín del sol de octubre, los colores otoñales, música agradable y buena compañía. Confiaba en sus posibilidades para convencer a Junsu de que se sentase junto a él en el jardín.   
  
Habría sido la tarde perfecta para llamar a Jaejoong y acompañar la tranquilidad con cerveza y conversación.  
  
Suspiró. Todavía estaba enfadado con Jaejoong y no tenía pensado llamarlo. No se iba a molestar cuando él ni siquiera le había dicho que se iba fuera del país diez días.  
  
Con la intención de que no terminase amargándose más, aparcó el Porsche a dos calles de distancia. Un pequeño paseo le sentaría bien y le ayudaría a aclarar ideas. Seguía necesitando a un substituto para Heechul y además iba a tener que buscar a alguien para la oficina.  
  
A punto de doblar la última esquina antes de su destino, Yoochun vio a Key y Taemin parados. Redujo el paso y esperó a ver que hacían y a dónde iban a esas horas. Seguramente a comprar ropa. Ya le había dicho Heechul que si no era por una cosa era por otra pero que se habían acostumbrado a dar paseos por ahí por las tardes. No tenía nada en contra de que pasasen su tiempo libre de tiendas. Él mismo solía hacerlo.  
  
─¿No puedes darme media hora más?─ estaba preguntando Taemin con su carita patentada de ser angelical.  
  
─Ni de coña. ¿Tú has visto como está Heechul de humor últimamente? Como no estés aquí a las cinco y media te asesinaré yo antes de que les dé tiempo a ellos.  
  
Taemin hizo un último puchero ante el cuál Key simplemente frunció el ceño. Sin más, echaron a andar en direcciones opuestas.  
  
Yoochun frunció el ceño. ¿Iban a ir de compras separados? Algo raro se cocía entre esos dos y estaba claro que Taemin era la fuente del problema. Ahora que volvía sobre su actitud, la cara de disgusto que había puesto cuando habían vetado la presencia de Changmin y sus lacayos había desaparecido para la mañana siguiente y había retomado sus sonrisas y su alegría habitual. Tan embobado como decía estar por Minho, era sospechoso.  
  
Suspirando, caminó tras él a una distancia segura. Daba la impresión de que no iba a necesitar esos metros de protección, porque Taemin se había puesto unos cascos y caminaba tan alegre que intercalaba, aquí y allá, pasos de baile. No bailaba mal lo cual no debería parecerle una gran sorpresa.   
  
Cuando lo vio bajar las escaleras de una estación de metro dudó. Los espacios cerrados podían ser peligrosos y si seguía pensándoselo mucho tiempo más iba a perderlo entre la gente.  
  
Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y por los pelos fue capaz de ver la dirección que tomaba. Iba en la línea 4. Hacia el centro, seguramente. Se apresuró a comprar un billete y corrió por los pasillos hasta que la cabeza de Taemin volvió a ser visible entre la gente. Tuvo todo el cuidado del mundo al entrar en el mismo vagón que Taemin. Por suerte, la cantidad de gente a esas horas y que su empleado seguía con la cabeza en las nubes, ayudaron a que no fuese descubierto.  
  
Como bien había supuesto, Taemin se bajó en Hoehyeon. ¿Iría al mercado de Namdaemun? Si realmente iba de compras, era el lugar al que ir. Lo malo era que siempre estaba plagado de turistas que se añadían a una cantidad exagerada de gente ya habitual. Iba a tener que seguirlo más de cerca si no quería perderlo. Menos mal que la horda de personas podía jugar a su favor.  
  
Una vez fuera, no tuvieron mucho que caminar. Efectivamente, iba a Namdaemun. Lo que Yoochun no se esperaba y le hizo pararse en seco fue que había otra persona allí de pie esperando por Taemin. Una persona alta, de cabello oscuro y que trabajaba para Shim Changmin.  
  
La vena que se le hinchaba en el cuello cuando se enfadaba le hizo consciente del ritmo al que su corazón latía.  
  
Taemin, ajeno a todo, había llegado hasta mino y lo había abrazado. Abrazar no era el verbo adecuado. Se le había tirado encima, echado las manos al cuello y plantado un beso en los labios. Minho, más comedido, había sonreído y lo había rodeado con sus brazos. Al ver como sus manos se dejaban ir hasta acariciar el culo de Taemin, Yoochun dejó de sentirse ofendido como empresario para sentirse como un padre que acababa de pillar a un gorrón manoseando a su hija.   
  
Taemin, para algunas cosas, era un poco la niña de todos ellos. Tanto Yoochun como Heechul, que eran los dos que estaban al tanto, sabían que los veinte años que decía su documentación que tenía eran falsos. Tenía que ser más joven y aunque habían intentado rastrear sus orígenes, la investigación no los había llevado a ninguna parte.   
  
Taemin sólo los tenía a ellos en el mundo.  
  
Y ahora había un descarado que lo estaba tocando igual que si fuese su novio.  
  
Por suerte para todo el mundo, Yoochun era muy capaz de pensar antes de actuar y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguirlos. Echaron a caminar hacia la zona de cafeterías y restaurantes. Se cogieron de la mano y parecían estar pasando un buen rato. O al menos, eso transmitían las sonrisas de gilipollas con las que iban ambos.  
  
Sin embargo, antes de llegar a su destino, Minho se detuvo y miró a Taemin con una expresión difícil de leer hasta para Yoochun. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Yoochun vio una mirada seria y adulta en los ojos de su empleado. Quizá sí que tenía veinte años, porque en esos instantes parecía que había vivido toda una vida y estaba de vuelta. Supuso que Minho le habría pedido algo o preguntado algo indiscreto. Sin decir palabra, Taemin volvió a besarlo. No como si fuese un saludo, igual que había hecho antes, sino besarlo de verdad. Besarlo con tanta intensidad que varias personas los miraron con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Por mucho que fuese el centro, tampoco era tan normal ver a dos chicos así de apasionados en un lugar público.   
  
Dudó entre alabar la técnica que habían desarrollado, enfadarse más todavía por la práctica y familiaridad que parecían poseer o ir a separarlos llevándose a Taemin por los pelos. Las tres opciones le parecían igual de buenas. O lo hicieron hasta que sus ojos captaron el movimiento de la mano de Taemin, que estaba tocando a Minho en público por encima del pantalón con intenciones tan claras que si los veía alguien más iba a llamar a la policía.  
  
Después de eso, estaba claro que iba a ganar la tercera opción.  
  
En cinco zancadas se plantó junto a ellos. Ni corto ni perezoso arrancó a Taemin de los brazos de Minho. Protestaron a la vez y Minho, antes de saber quién era, hizo amago de defenderse. Una parte de sí mismo lo estaba deseando. Su cinturón negro tercer DAN en Taekwondo lo capacitaba para dejarlo convertido en papilla. Desgraciadamente, Taemin lo reconoció y agarró la mano con la que Minho pretendía empujarlo. Una vez que se fijó en quién era, Minho dio un paso atrás.  
  
─No le hagas daño.─ pidió Minho. A pesar de todo, su petición sonaba más como una orden. Yoochun sabía que tenía que estar haciéndole daño en el brazo a Taemin. Lo sabía, pero iba a morderse la lengua y no decir que Taemin era suyo para hacer con él lo que quisiese.─ Por favor.  
  
Expiró ruidosamente por la nariz. Iba a ser más listo que ellos y cortar el problema de raíz.  
  
─Señor Choi, mi administrador le enviará la factura por las horas extra.─ anunció con frialdad.─ Si me disculpa, a mí y a mi empleado nos requieren en otra parte.─ Se giró y arrastró a Taemin consigo. Yoochun esbozó una sonrisa luminosa.─ Voy a soltarte.─ anunció entre dientes.─ Un movimiento en falso y voy a pasar del castigo a lo siguiente a un castigo.─ lo liberó y con esa mano sacó su móvil del bolsillo.─ Heechul. Sí. Hola. Estoy en Namdaemun. Manda a alguien a buscarme ahora mismo. Y ahora mismo significa _ahora mismo_.  
  
Tras escuchar la confirmación de Heechul volvió a guardar el aparato y fulminó a Taemin con la mirada. El joven parecía haber encontrado algo fascinante en el suelo.  
  
─¿Desde cuándo?  
  
Sabía la respuesta. Ahora que tenía esta pieza de información el puzzle de la conformidad de Taemin con su agenda, de sus sonrisas y su alegría encajaban perfectamente. Se había estado viendo a escondidas con Minho. Aún a sabiendas de que Heechul trabajaba como loco para hundirlos, a sabiendas de que él había prohibido que volviesen a entrar en Il Villaggio y a sabiendas de que Jaejoong, el último que había tratado con el enemigo a sus espaldas, no había vuelto por ahí y seguramente no lo haría en una temporada muy larga.  
  
─Desde el principio.  
  
Al menos era sincero. Y no sonaba arrepentido, pero eso podía cambiarlo él.   
  
─Su factura va a ser cara.─ comentó. Taemin levantó la vista y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Yoochun alzó una ceja.─ ¿Qué?  
  
─No se la envíes.  
  
─¿Qué no se la envíe?─ una carcajada seca y carente de humor se escapó de sus labios.─ Cariño, ha estado follando a una de mis zorras sin mi consentimiento. Tiene suerte de que solamente le envíe una factura. Podría partirle las piernas. O algo peor.  
  
Taemin lo agarró de un brazo, súbitamente preocupado.  
  
─Yoochun... por favor.─ varios transeúntes los miraron. Yoochun esbozó su sonrisa más deslumbrante. Inteligentemente, algo que en ese momento no esperaba de Taemin, el muchacho dejó que su mejor sonrisa adornase su rostro y lo soltó.─ Por favor. Fue culpa mía.  
  
─Efectivamente, pero comprenderás que no voy a dejar que se salga de rositas. Tú ya cumplirás tu parte del castigo.  
  
─Déjame pagar a mí el dinero. Tengo un montón ahorrado. Pero por favor, no le pases la factura a Minho.  
  
En el fondo, a Yoochun no le importaría aceptar el cambio. El dinero no era el problema, el problema era que lo habían engañado como a un imbécil. A él y Heechul. Pero su instinto le decía que no debía ser el único que había sido engañado. Era algo muy fácil de confirmar.  
  
─Está bien. Además de tu castigo, correrás con los gastos. Que irónico que tengas que pagar por follar. Me limitaré a informar a Shim Changmin de que les vas hacer ahorrar millones.  
  
Una mirada de absoluto pánico asoló a Taemin.  
  
─No...─ dijo en un susurro.─ Eso no, por favor. No se lo digas a Changmin.  
  
Yoochun suspiró. Al parecer, Taemin no era el único que le había estado ocultando cosas a su jefe. Que la otra parte tampoco supiese nada salvaba un poco la situación. Lo dejaba en dos adolescentes con más fantasías en la cabeza que sentido común. Una vez aleccionados, no volverían a plantearse semejante treta.   
  
Y tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Kibum. Había sido capaz de esconderle a Heechul que Taemin llevaba un montón de días escaqueándose para tener citas con un ex cliente. Podía castigarlo a él también, pero esa clase de talento era difícil de encontrar y Yoochun necesitaba un substituto para su administrador con urgencia.  
  
  



	15. De cuando el ratón cazó al gato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De cuando el ratón cazó al gato**

 

* * *

  
  
Minho había tardado tres minutos en reaccionar, pero una vez que lo hizo nadie habría podido pararle. Dos de esos cinco minutos los había invertido en ver cómo Yoochun arrastraba a Taemin entre el gentío de Nandaemum. Había tenido que apretar bien los dientes para no seguirles y recuperar a su amante. Apretar bien los dientes y recordar que Taemin no era ningún juguete al que zarandear por la calle y que ése que lo arrastraba era Park Yoochun, alguien con el suficiente poder sobre él para sí tratarle como a una posesión de la que podía desprenderse. Probablemente, en el sentido más funesto del verbo. Al tercer minuto buscó con manos nerviosas las llaves del coche en los bolsillos de su traje y se dirigió a buscar a la única persona que podía ayudarle.   
  
En cuanto llegó a la última planta, Minho se abalanzó sobre la puerta que buscaba. Ni tan siquiera vio a la secretaria, cuya voz sorprendida llegó a sus oídos cuando ya estaba entrando en el despacho de su jefe. Kyuhyun estaba de pie junto a la ventana, hablando por el móvil, y se giró hacia el sonido de la puerta con tanta brusquedad que era evidente que tenía entre manos algo importante. Pero daba igual, Minho no tenía ninguna duda de que su problema lo era tanto o más.  
  
─ ¡Kyuhyun, tienes que ayudarme! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!  
  
En cualquier otra circunstancia, Kyuhyun le hubiese echado con cajas destempladas. Sin embargo, podía ser que el tono desesperado de su voz, su expresión asustada, su pinta de haber subido los cincuenta y dos pisos por las escaleras o el haber vuelto mucho antes de lo esperado le hubiesen hecho cambiar de opinión. Kyuhyun le pidió con la mano que esperase un momento y se despidió de su interlocutor en chino. Parecía estar preguntando si todo seguía bien o si alguien estaba bien, pero los conocimientos de Minho del idioma chino eran muy limitados. Ésa era la zona de Kyuhyun; él siempre se había dedicado a Japón y lo que había aprendido era el japonés. Cuando por fin colgó, Minho no esperó a que le preguntase qué le pasaba.   
  
─ ¡Nos han descubierto! ¡Y no sé que va a pasar con Taemin! Tengo que hacer algo pero no sé el qué, ¡tienes que ayudarme!  
  
Kyuhyun suspiró y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a su lado, luego le obligó a sentarse y le sirvió un vaso de agua.   
  
─ Vale, ahora cuéntamelo todo, despacio.  
  
─ Estábamos en Nandaemum. Y de repente él apareció y se lo llevó a rastras, y ahora no sé qué va a hacer con él.   
  
─ ¿Heechul? No creo que le haga daño al crío, Minho.  
  
─ Heechul, no. ¡Yoochun!  
  
Minho fue testigo de cómo el cuerpo de Kyuhyun se tensó. De una atención un tanto paternal había pasado al estado de alerta que utilizaba con sus enemigos.   
  
─ ¿Yoochun os descubrió?  
  
─ Sí. Cualquiera diría que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que perseguir a uno de sus... ─ la palabra acudió a su boca envenenada como él la sentía cada vez que lo recordaba. Minho decidió cambiarla ─ empleados.   
  
─ ¡Mierda, Minho!  
  
Kyuhyun se puso en pie y cogió su móvil.  
  
─ ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
  
─ Necesitamos a Siwon.  
  
─ ¿Crees que él puede ayudarle?  
  
─ ¡Olvídate de Taemin! Él ha hecho bien su trabajo. Al que tiene que ayudar es a ti.  
  
Por un momento, Minho no entendió sus palabras. Sólo por un momento. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que Kyuhyun pensaba que todas esas citas habían sido una trampa. Que Yoochun le había servido un menor en bandeja de plata hasta obtener pruebas suficientes para meterle en la cárcel. Minho sabía bien que no habían sido discretos, así que pruebas a esas alturas le sobraban. Pero estaba absolutamente convencido de que Taemin jamás se prestaría a ese juego. Le ofendía tanto que alguien pudiese pensarlo que se levantó como un resorte y le arrancó a Kyuhyun el móvil de las manos.  
  
─ ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!?  
  
─ ¡No necesitas llamarle! ¡Taemin jamás me traicionaría!  
  
─ Eso es muy bonito, Minho. Muy bonito para una de tus películas, pero aquí está muy claro lo que ha pasado.   
  
─ ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado!  
  
─ ¿No? Tengo muy claro que un prostituto con cara de ángel puede habértela pegado por un buen puñado de millones. Sobre todo cuando su jefe estará encantado de involucrar a un dirigente de Changmin Corporation en un escándalo.  
  
─ ¡Cállate!  
  
─ ¿Ahora quieres que me calle? La culpa es mía por haberte encubierto. Esto ha ido muy lejos y es hora de que asumas tus responsabilidades.   
  
Minho sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas. Una parte de sí mismo, la más cercana al ejecutivo agresivo que llevaba dentro, le decía que la teoría de Kyuhyun estaba llena de lógica. Pero la parte que le dominaba ahora era otra y ésa no podía concebirla de ninguna de las maneras. Cuando Kyuhyun descolgó el teléfono fijo, Minho perdió los nervios.   
  
─ ¡CUELGA EL PUTO TELÉFONO! ¡Taemin no me ha traicionado! ¡Es real, lo que tenemos es real! ¡Y pienso ir a por él y sacarle de allí! ¡ME AYUDES TÚ O NO!  
  
Kyuhyun no tuvo tiempo a contestarle. Por la expresión de su cara, Minho se esperaba toda una sarta de barbaridades. Pero nunca llegaron, porque justo entonces la puerta que nunca había llegado a cerrarse del todo se abrió muy despacio, dando paso a un Changmin que no parecía cabreado, sino lo que hubiese diez peldaños por encima de eso. Y cuando Changmin llegaba a ese grado de furia, sólo conocía una forma de expresarla.   
  
El puñetazo golpeó con tanta fuerza en la mandíbula de Minho que sólo el orgullo le sostuvo en pie. El labio se le había partido y sintió la sangre escurriéndose a su barbilla.  
  
─ Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu idilio con la zorra de Yoochun porque aquí se termina.  
  
No se había terminado, estaba muy lejos de tan siquiera empezar, pero eso era algo que Minho no podía replicarle a Changmin en esos momentos. Si había llegado a pegarle es que el agua había rebosado claramente el vaso de su paciencia y, de paso, inundado todo el resto de lo bueno. De hecho, el Presidente se encaraba ahora directamente con su Director Ejecutivo. Por un momento pareció que también iba a pegarle, pero Kyuhyun no se encogió ante su presencia. Se quedaron así, mirándose con sus caras a unos centímetros. Changmin emanando furia, Kyuhyun la calma suficiente para contenerla. Finalmente, el Presidente ladró con tono seco una orden.   
  
─ Llama a Siwon, que se prepare para una demanda de abusos sexuales.   
  
Aquello era una locura. Minho abrió la boca para responder, pero Changmin le fulminó con la mirada.   
  
─ ¡Cállate, Minho! ¡No quiero ni escucharte! Te aprecio, pero nunca quieras saber qué elegiría entre ti y mis negocios. Espero que tú también tengas claras tus prioridades.   
  
Minho agachó la cabeza y se sintió miserable. Sabía cuáles eran sus prioridades y todas ellas le llevaban a perder a Taemin.   
  
  
**   
  
No había color entre antes y esa noche. Él y Donghae estaban tan de buen humor, que Jessica y Tiffany los miraban como si fuesen personas distintas. Jungmo muchísimo más.   
  
Y no era para menos. Cada vez que se cruzaban tras la barra no podían evitar rozarse y sonreían por cosas que solo ellos entendían.   
  
Volvían a vivir, ni más ni menos, una luna de miel. Por eso, al momento en el que se encontraron con el local controlado y pocos clientes, Donghae lo arrastró al cuarto de personal. Una vez allí, lo empujó contra la pared y lo besó.  
  
Al parecer iban a tener mucho sexo en cuanto cerrasen. Y pensar en ello le hizo gemir en pleno beso.  
  
─Uhm-uhm...─ Eunhyuk dejó ir a Donghae el tiempo suficiente para ver quién los había interrumpido. Se sentía muy tentado de bajarle el salario. Tiffany los miraba sonrojada.─ Pensé que querríais saber que el Chico Sonrisas está en la barra.  
  
─¿Minho?  
  
Su felicidad y sus expectativas estuvieron a punto de bajar. A punto, porque Donghae lo miró frunciendo el ceño y sin soltarlo.  
  
─Es raro que esté aquí un día de semana.─ comentó Eunhyuk.  
  
─No parece de muy buen humor.─ advirtió Tiffany antes de salir tan silenciosamente como había entrado.  
  
─Ya verás como el que le mola eres tú.─ anunció Donghae, riéndose.  
  
Con un acuerdo tácito, salieron de la zona exclusiva para uso del personal y se dirigieron a la barra. Jungmo se desenvolvía a la perfección aunque estuviese solo.  
  
Minho contrastaba enormemente con el resto de clientela. Era un mínimo de diez años más joven, más guapo que la media, más alto que casi todo el resto de los presentes y tenía la cabeza apoyada en la barra. Jungmo había dejado una botella de tequila junto a él. Se miraron el uno al otro y se colocaron uno a cada lado.  
  
─¡Minho!─ lo saludó Donghae.   
  
Un “Io” mustio de un ser a punto de morir fue toda la respuesta que recibieron.  
  
─¿Qué ha pasado?─ inquirió Eunhyuk. Al no obtener respuesta se arriesgó un poco más. Puso una mano en su hombro y le dio un par de palmadas.─ Sabes que puedes contárnoslo, ¿verdad?  
  
─¿Qué ha pasado? Mi vida es una mierda.   
  
Fue entonces cuando le vieron el labio roto y la inflamación que rodeaba la zona. Eunhyuk nunca había sido bueno viendo heridos, menos cuando eran amigos suyos.  
  
─¿Quién te ha pegado?  
  
─¿Eh?─ Minho se tocó con delicadeza la magulladura.─ Ah, no, esto no es nada.  
  
─Te sentirás mejor si nos lo cuentas.─ aseguró Donghae, acariciándole el pelo.  
  
Minho se levantó como si tuviese un resorte.  
  
─¿Cómo lo hacéis? ¿Cuál es vuestro secreto?  
  
─¿Eh?─ intercambiaron miradas confusas.─ ¿Qué secreto?  
  
─¡Sois felices!─ exclamó Minho gesticulando exageradamente. Su exabrupto fue seguido de un suspiro y volvió a dejar caer la cabeza contra la mesa.─ Si vengo por aquí es porque me gusta ver que es posible que alguien trabaje con la persona que quiere. No discutís, os complementáis sin daros cuenta de que os estáis complementando...  
  
─¿No te gusta Donghae?  
  
La pregunta se escapó de sus labios antes de poder contenerla. Minho levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño y los labios.  
  
─¡No!─ Donghae hizo un sonido de triunfo.  
  
─¡Ves! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Le gustas tú!  
  
Minho miró hacia el otro lado con una expresión todavía más confusa y desagradable.  
  
─¡No! Me caéis bien, pero porque sois como un par de cachorrillos enamorados.─ dijo, volviendo a reposar la cabeza contra la barra.─ Además, ya estoy enamorado.  
  
─¿Desamores?  
  
─¿Desamores? ¡Ja!─ se burló. Agarró la botella y se incorporó lo suficiente como para beber un buen trago.─ ¡Ojalá!  
  
─Seguro que tiene solución. Todo el mundo tiene crisis, incluidos nosotros.  
  
Esta vez, Eunhyuk fue capaz de pararse antes de añadir que la última que ellos habían tenido había sido culpa suya, de sus sonrisas y de sus abrazos.   
  
─¿Solución?─ Minho se echó a reír de esa forma desgarradora que uno solo veía en los dramas más cargados de angustia y personajes torturados.─ No voy a volver a verlo.  
  
─¿Por qué? Si estáis enamorados deberíais estar juntos.  
  
─¿Juntos? Taemin y yo no...─ volvió a apoderarse de la botella y darle otro trago.─ Su... padre... le ha prohibido verme.  
  
─¿Su padre?  
  
─Todavía vive con él. Y no trabaja en ningún sitio y es más joven que yo. No me gusta que esté ahí. No me gusta que dependa económicamente de alguien que no soy yo.   
  
─Tienes un buen trabajo. Que se fugue y llévalo a vivir contigo.  
  
─¡Ojalá fuera tan fácil!  
  
─¿Cuál es el problema?  
  
─Changmin y su... padre... son rivales en el mundo de los negocios.─ Minho volvió a reírse. Eunhyuk se dio cuenta de que esa risa era más un llanto que lo que técnicamente era.─ Si lo vuelvo a ver Changmin va a echarme a la calle y voy a perder su amistad. Para siempre.  
  
─Estás jodido.─ comentó Donghae con la voz cargada de pena. Si Eunhyuk no se equivocaba mucho, cinco minutos más por esos derroteros y sería su novio quién estaría llorando.  
  
─Vamos, no seáis agonías. Seguro que puede solucionarse de alguna forma. Lo que tienes que hacer ahora─ lo agarró por los hombros y trató de enderezarlo en el taburete─ es dejar de beber y empezar a pensar una forma para seguir siendo amigo de Changmin, conservar tu trabajo y sacar a tu chico de casa de su padre.  
  
─¡Eunhyuk tiene razón!─ lo secundó Donghae, alejando la botella de tequila de su alcance.  
  
─¿Has traído el coche?  
  
─Está aparcado fuera.─ respondió Minho, que se había quedado taciturno y pensativo.  
  
─Donghae, llévalo a casa que dejarlo conducir así puede ser un peligro.  
  
─Venga, vamos.─ Minho se puso en pie y le dio las llaves a Donghae sin decir palabra. Donghae se quedó un momento atrás para abrazar y besar a Eunhyuk.─ Cogeré un taxi para volver, ¿vale? ¿Estaréis bien sin mí?  
  
─Tú no te preocupes. Asegúrate de que no haga tonterías, y yo ya iré pensando como podemos ayudarlo.  
  
Eunhyuk estuvo mirando en dirección a la puerta hasta que se cerró tras Donghae. Con un suspiro, se dirigió hacia su parte de la barra.   
  
Meneando la cabeza, no pudo evitar agradecer lo afortunados que eran. El padre de Donghae nunca les había prohibido verse.  
  
  
**  
  
  
La melodía del móvil resonó en el interior del coche y Siwon activó el manos libres. Sabía perfectamente quién era. De hecho, le sorprendía que no le hubiese llamado antes.  
  
─ Buenos días, jefe.   
  
─ Siwon, ¿has salido ya?  
  
─ Voy de camino.  
  
─ Llámame en cuanto acabes ahí.   
  
─ Changmin, ¿quieres relajarte? No voy a dejar que involucren a Minho en esa mierda.  
  
─ No nos conviene nada ahora mismo, Siwon. Nada.  
  
─ ¿Te he fallado alguna vez?  
  
─ No.  
  
─ Pues entonces, déjalo en mis manos. He investigado al tal Heechul y créeme, tiene un pasado demasiado jugoso para pasarlo por alto.  
  
─ ¿Qué has encontrado?  
  
─ Digamos que el administrador de Yoochun ha tenido "contactos" con algún pez gordo de las empresas que su jefe ha acabado absorbiendo. Vale que muchos años antes y sólo por dinero, pero con unos testigos cooperadores esos lapsus de tiempo se pueden superar fácilmente.  
  
Siwon casi pudo escuchar la sonrisa torcida que se había instalado en los labios de Changmin.  
  
─ Y dame tiempo, porque al señor Park le voy a ayudar a hacer la colada.  
  
─ Tengo al mejor abogado de todo Seúl.  
  
─ No sé si Kangin pensaría lo mismo, pero tenemos tiempo para demostrárselo. Cuelgo, estoy llegando.  
  
─ Está bien. Llámame.  
  
─ Lo haré.  
  
Il Villaggio a esas horas de la mañana parecía una tranquila casa de campo. Siwon aparcó su coche a la entrada y no se dejó deslumbrar por el lujo de los que entrevió por la puerta semiabierta del garaje. Si había algún rasgo de Yoochun que fuese de dominio público era su gusto por los coches de gama alta. Extrañamente, nadie salió a recibirle. Parecía obvio que a ciertas horas no llegaban clientes al prostíbulo. Colocándose bien la corbata y revisando su pelo en el cristal de la puerta, Siwon llamó al timbre. El personaje que le abrió tenía un pañuelo en la cabeza, unas gafas enormes y una ropa que debía ser la definición perfecta de la anti─elegancia. Por lo menos llevaba una escoba en la mano, lo que siempre le dejaba disponible la excusa de estar de limpieza. Y sonreía de forma agradable.  
  
─ Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?   
  
─ Vengo a ver al señor Kim. Mi secretaria ha concertado cita por teléfono, soy Choi Siwon.  
  
─ Oh, pase, pase, señor Choi. Heechul no nos ha dicho nada, pero enseguida le anuncio.  
  
Siwon entró en la casa con la cautela que siempre empleaba en sus primeras visitas. El chico le condujo hasta un salón abierto que parecía ejercer de sala de espera y luego se perdió por uno de los pasillos. Esperaba que no tardase mucho, apenas podía contener las ganas de poner contra las cuerdas a Kim Heechul.  
  
  
**  
  
Mientras esperaba a que llegase el abogado de Changmin, a quien había investigado convenientemente, Heechul aprovechó esos minutos vacíos para centrarse en su propia situación. Por fortuna, el trabajo no le dejaba mucho tiempo libre para recordar el engaño de Hangeng, pero ni mucho menos iba a olvidarlo. Todavía no había hablado con él; no sabía qué tipo de barbaridades podría decirle y eso arruinaría cualquier tipo de venganza que planease más tarde. Ser el engañado, en estos momentos, era su principal as en la manga, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta hasta dónde podía presionar al sentido de culpa de su amante. Sobre la identidad del "otro" sólo tenía una pista, pero era una muy importante. Buscar en Corea no era lo mismo que buscar en toda China. Durante la llamada, Heechul había hablado en coreano y el otro le había respondido con una fluidez y pronunciación que sólo podía significar que era un compatriota. Eso le había dolido aún más. Quizá los chinos tenían algo que él no podía tener, pero para coreano... para coreano ya estaba él. Joder, odiaba a ese hombre con todas sus ganas.  
  
El toque en la puerta evitó que la furia hiciese presa en él, algo nada aconsejable antes de una reunión estratégica como la que le aguardaba. Después de oír su permiso, Key entró en el despacho con una bandeja en las manos y cara de circunstancias.  
  
─ Voy a subirle el desayuno, necesito la llave.  
  
Le miraba como si él tuviese toda la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando la decisión había sido de Yoochun. Es cierto que él no estaba haciendo nada por ayudar, pero Taemin se había extralimitado muchísimo dejándole en ridículo frente a su jefe. Lo mismo que ése que le sostenía la bandeja del desayuno, cómplice de todas las escapadas pero al que Yoochun no había castigado en forma alguna.  
  
─ Tienes cinco minutos. Si tardas uno más, yo mismo me encargaré de sus comidas.  
  
Key cogió la llave que le tendía y salió rápidamente del despacho. Heechul estaba seguro de que no tardaría ni un segundo más de esos cinco minutos. Era la única esperanza de Taemin de tener contacto humano real, además del comprado por sus clientes. Y sabía muy bien que Heechul visitándole no sería tan generoso.   
  
Efectivamente, a los cinco minutos Key regresó con la llave. Y con una indignación que a duras penas conseguía disimular.  
  
─ Está mal.  
  
─ Él se lo ha buscado.  
  
─ Mal de verdad, no lo soporta.  
  
─ Tranquilo, lo soportará.  
  
─ Es un ser humano, ¡no un esclavo! No tenéis derecho a...  
  
─ ¡Ya basta, Kibum!  
  
─ ¿Se puede?  
  
Jinki se asomaba por la puerta y Heechul agradeció que se atreviese a interrumpirles. Key le miró con tan mal genio que era evidente que no lo agradecía tanto.  
  
─ El señor Choi Siwon ha llegado, Heechul. Dice que habéis acordado una reunión.  
  
─ Hazle pasar. Y largo los dos de aquí.   
  
Jinki obedeció enseguida. Key volvió a mirarle mal y luego salió dando un portazo. Heechul no pensaba dejarlo así. Ya se encargaría de convencer a Yoochun de que el cómplice también necesitaba un escarmiento. Pero ahora tenía entre manos cosas más importantes.   
  
Recompuso su postura, arregló los puños de su camisa y se sumergió en unos papeles que no le interesaban en absoluto.   
  
─ Buenos días.   
  
Heechul levantó la mirada y maldijo su suerte. Era totalmente injusto que un supuesto enemigo fuese tan atractivo. De no serlo, enemigo, ya estaría planeando cómo acabar esa reunión de forma más que satisfactoria, y más ahora que se veía liberado de toda obligación hacia Hangeng. Aunque eso jamás le había detenido.  
  
─ Buenos días, señor Choi. Encantado de conocerle.  
  
Se levantó y le tendió la mano brindándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.La que le devolvió el abogado estrella de Changmin estuvo a la altura sin ninguna duda.  
  
─ Lo mismo digo.  
  
─ Siéntese, por favor. ¿Le sirvo algo?  
  
─ No, no se moleste.   
  
─ No es molestia. Voy a tomar un café, le ruego que me acompañe.  
  
─ Como quiera. Uno solo, entonces.  
  
─ Perfecto.  
  
Heechul no solía ofrecer café a sus visitas y menos a las del tipo hostil, pero necesitaba unos minutos de margen para reacomodar su estrategia. Choi Siwon no sólo era guapo, sino que parecía inteligente y seguro de sí mismo. Eso último lo habría esperado de cualquier abogado de un magnate como Changmin. Pero lo que no había esperado era que su voz le causase ese desasosiego, incluso ese mal presentimiento, por parecerse tanto a la odiada de esa noche. Heechul programó la máquina de café y se obligó a retomar el control de sus manos temblorosas. No podía ser.   
  
─ Señor Kim, no soy muy dado a los rodeos. Estoy aquí para hablar sobre ese chico suyo, Taemin.   
  
Así que era eso. Heechul trató de centrarse en el tema mientras añadía el azúcar a las tazas, pero le resultaba imposible. Cuanto más escuchaba esa voz...  
  
─ ¿Ha hecho algo nuestro empleado que merezca la intervención de un abogado?  
  
─ Quizá usted pueda aclararme eso.  
  
─ Hasta el momento, aquí no ha llegado ninguna demanda. ¿Sabe usted algo que yo no?  
  
Aún de espaldas, Heechul le escuchó sonreír.   
  
─ Eso, señor Kim, no tengo por qué decírselo.   
  
"No tengo por qué decírtelo. Lo siento, voy a colgar"  
  
¡Era él! ¡Joder, estaba seguro de que era él! Heechul agarró la cucharilla que se le había comenzado a escurrir entre los dedos y se obligó a asumir la revelación y actuar en consecuencia. Siempre había sido un genio de la improvisación. Uno no administraba un imperio económico como el de Yoochun sin haber pisado la universidad más que para follar si no poseía un enorme talento.   
  
Ese hombre trabajaba para Shim Changmin, en la misma empresa que Hangeng. Y Hangeng en algún momento se lo había llevado a China para jugar. Quizá más de una vez, quizá también en Corea. Lo peor era que Heechul no podía culparle. Imaginar a esos dos juntos ya no le provocaba furia sino cosas ciertamente más interesantes. Pero imaginarse a él con los dos... Eso... Eso ya no tenía nombre.  
  
No habría mejor momento ni oportunidad para empezar a vengarse.  
  
Recuperado el camino a seguir, Heechul se dio la vuelta, puso "esa" mirada y sonrió de una forma muy diferente a la vez anterior. En cuanto volvieron a estar sentados frente a frente con las tazas en las manos, decidió hacerse de nuevo con el mando de la conversación.   
  
─ ¿Qué es lo que teme exactamente, señor Choi? Si tuviese una demanda en su maletín ya estaría sobre mi mesa, por lo que deduzco que viene a asegurarse de que yo no ponga una sobre la suya.  
  
Los ojos oscuros de Siwon se fijaron en los suyos. Negar que su posición era defensiva habría sido un síntoma de estupidez, pero no era estúpido. Se quedó ahí, mirándole en silencio, evaluando a su oponente, cosa que Heechul aprovechó para sus propios intereses. Debió dar resultado, porque Siwon apartó la mirada primero un tanto desconcertado. Aunque enseguida recuperó la compostura.  
  
─ A tenor de su pasado, tiene usted mucho que perder si se enfrenta a mi cliente.  
  
Le había investigado, eso estaba bien. Además, el ataque como mejor defensa le sentaba estupendamente. Por suerte, Yoochun conocía hasta el último secreto confesable o no de su pasado. Había sido su única condición para dejar las empresas en sus manos. A esas alturas, Kangin tenía armada una defensa para cada uno de ellos. Pero mostrarse vulnerable cuando en realidad se era fuerte a veces tenía sus encantos.   
  
─ Le propongo un trato, señor Choi. Yo me olvido de la demanda del crío y usted se olvida de mi pasado. ¿Le parece razonable?  
  
─ Sí, me parece un trato justo.  
  
─ Estupendo. Permítame la libertad de invitarle a comer para sellarlo..   
  
─ No creo que sea nece...  
  
Heechul apoyó la mano sobre el antebrazo de Siwon y volvió a mirarle de "esa" forma.  
  
─ Por favor, acepte mi invitación. No todos los días se tienen negociaciones tan agradables.   
  
Había dicho "agradables" como si estuviese prometiendo el mejor sexo del universo. Ese tono no le había fallado nunca. Algo dentro de Siwon debió ser muy consciente de ello.  
  
─ De acuerdo.  
  
  
  



	16. De cuando Junsu vertió alcohol sobre las llamas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De cuando Junsu vertió alcohol sobre las llamas**

 

* * *

  
  
  
Junsu había adquirido una costumbre extraña en la última semana. Extraña y secreta, porque no se lo había contado a nadie. Mientras iba a correr por la mañana pasaba por delante del edificio de Jaejoong y subía a mirar si estaba. Tenía al portero en el bote y sabía que era amigo de Jaejoong, así que le dejaba subir sin problemas.  
  
Su carrera esa mañana fue más apremiante.   
  
Seguía enfadado con Jaejoong y tenía claro que le iba a decir las cuatro verdades que se moría por decirle. Más que nada porque se había comportado como un crío de cuatro años y eso no era excusable simplemente con su personalidad. A estas alturas de la vida, Jaejoong no podía solucionar las discusiones marchándose.  
  
Por otra parte también lo entendía. A él y la situación en la que se encontraba. Entendía, porque los conocía a todos mejor de lo que suponían, que si se hubiese quedado, quizá, la brecha que habrían abierto a gritos habría sido demasiado grande para ser cerrada. Yunho era demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien. Y Jaejoong nunca cedía cuando creía que tenía razón. Eran lo suficientemente gilipollas, los dos, como para estar sufriendo por dentro y no ceder.  
  
Junsu estaba hasta los huevos.  
  
Pero no era eso lo que lo llevaba a comer metros de su recorrido habitual más rápido. No.   
  
Eran Yoochun y Heechul siendo irracionales. Junsu había estado a punto de ser uno de ellos, de dedicarse a los negocios y recubrirse de esa armadura de piedra que con los años terminaba volviéndose una segunda piel. Heechul no le imponía demasiado. Junsu sabía hasta dónde llegaban sus propios límites y si lo acorralaban, podía entrar en su despacho, coger las llaves, abrir la cerradura y desencajar la puerta para que no pudiesen volver a encerrar al niño. Entendía que lo que había hecho había sido estúpido pero había aprendido la lección y si no paraban ya el castigo iba a explotarles en la cara.  
  
Su problema, claro, era que si desencajaba la puerta Yoochun lo iba a considerar otra muestra de rebeldía y las cosas en Il Villaggio iban a terminar en derroteros que a Junsu no le interesaban para nada. Así como le había dejado tener sus momentos posesivos, Junsu no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie destruyese lo que hacía de esa casa un lugar especial.   
  
Key, a su manera, era el que más lo estaba ayudando. Se quejaba de todo a la mínima y sus reproches eran como el hilo musical de la conciencia colectiva. Si bien no afectaba a Yoochun ante el cual se cuidaba mucho de aparentar una neutralidad que desaparecía al mismo tiempo que el jefe cerraba la puerta, sí que influía en Yunho. Yunho era demasiado respetuoso del jefe como para llevarle la contraria a Yoochun o a Heechul. Y si Junsu lo hacía sería un desastre.  
  
Por eso era más necesario que nunca que Jaejoong volviese. A Jaejoong le iba a dar igual todo lo que no fuese el bienestar de los niños.   
  
Saludó al portero con una gran sonrisa y se metió en el ascensor. Una vez dentro, pulsó el botón del último piso y tamborileó con el pie en el mármol del suelo. Su cerebro sabía que era la forma más rápida de llegar, pero esos minutos en los que estaba parado en el interior de un habitáculo tan reducido lo ponían nervioso.   
  
Una vez frente a la puerta, llamó al timbre con más esperanza de la que debería sentir. Era primordial que estuviese en casa. Seguía queriendo decirle cuatro cosas, pero ahora tenía temas más importantes de los que preocuparse si no querían que todo se derrumbase como un castillo de naipes.   
  
Junsu odiaba ser el único que se enteraba de como iban las cosas.  
  
Que la puerta se abriese lo sorprendió. Incluso a esa parte esperanzada de sí mismo que lo había esperado con ansias.  
  
Jaejoong tenía cara de haber pasado la gran parte de la noche despierto. Esos ojos enrojecidos solo podían señalar que estaba sufriendo una resaca que ni siquiera la ducha que acababa de darse había podido eliminar. Por lo menos, y Junsu se sintió absurdamente calmado por el detalle, no tenía ningún vestigio de haber tenido sexo en el torso.   
  
A todas las cosas que quería decirle se acababa de añadir lo de aconsejarle no abrir la puerta de casa medio desnudo.  
  
No dijo nada mientras Junsu lo observó detenidamente. Estuvo a tiempo de ver como fruncía los labios con fastidio antes de darse la vuelta y poner rumbo al interior del apartamento.  
  
─Dame dos minutos y preparo café.─ anunció.  
  
No le respondió porque Jaejoong no buscaba respuestas. No quería a nadie que le dijese que no quería café y Junsu decidió que podía concederle esa pequeña ventaja. Podía darle tiempo para vestirse y preparar un café y fingir que era civilizado y que no sabía perfectamente los motivos para que Junsu estuviese ahí, en su casa, enfadado y con cara de pocos amigos.   
  
Se sentó en uno de sus taburetes blancos de diseño. Jugueteó con el servilletero y esperó todo lo pacientemente que pudo hasta que volvió a aparecer. Iba vestido para pasarse por la oficina. Junsu conocía a Sunny, su secretaria, y la compadecía a pesar de lo mucho que Jaejoong le pagaba. Tener un jefe como él tenía que ser algo que te convertía los nervios en papilla.  
  
─¿Cappuccino?─ preguntó Jaejoong. Junsu no le respondió. Jaejoong sabía de sobra como le gustaba el café. Se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, a la espera.─ ¿Quieres algo para picar? Ayer fui a hacer la compra.  
  
─¿Llevas todo un día aquí y no has llamado a nadie para decir que habías vuelto?  
  
El detalle había colmado una paciencia que había estado demasiado estirada.   
  
Junsu no podía creerlo. No podía aceptar que todos estuviesen pagando su discusión con Yunho de semejante forma.   
  
─He estado liado.  
  
─Me la suda.─ le espetó. Junsu se puso en pie de un salto.─ ¿Qué has estado haciendo esta vez? ¿Más sexo de oficina con Changmin?  
  
─¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes...?  
  
─¡Mierda, Jaejoong! ¡Cómo sé, mierda!─ le gritó. Resopló y se tapó los ojos con la mano. Se estaba descontrolando y no quería descontrolarse. Tenía prioridades.─ Minho se lo dijo a Taemin.   
  
─¿Y qué?─ espetó Jaejoong. Al parecer, él también tenía ganas de fiesta.─ Puedo follar con quién me salga de la polla cuando me salga de la polla.  
  
─¡Claro que puedes follar con quién quieras! ¡Pero no lo hagas por despecho! ¡Estoy hasta los huevos de que tú y Yunho os portéis como niñatos de quince años!  
  
─No vengas como Yoochun a meterte en esto.─ advirtió Jaejoong usando la voz suave y fría que Junsu sabía que era el límite de lo que iba a escuchar.  
  
Resopló, le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el ventanal.  
  
─No es eso. Pero tienes responsabilidades. No puedes irte sin avisar y dejar todo tirado. Eres un adulto.  
  
─No he dejado nada tirado. Y no trabajo allí como Yunho y Yoochun dejaron bien claro. No voy a ir a dónde no me quieren.  
  
Junsu volvió a girarse hacia él. Su mirada hizo que Jaejoong diese un paso hacia atrás. Lo entendía. En esos momentos tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo o de estrangularlo a través del contacto visual.  
  
─No me jodas y no me vengas con gilipolleces. Eres tan parte de esa casa como somos los demás.─ Junsu, por suerte, tenía una última carta maestra que le daría la victoria al segundo.─ Yo creía que te preocupaba alguien más que Yoochun y Yunho. Y antes de que se te ocurra, no, no me refiero ni a mí ni a Heechul.  
  
Un tenso silencio se extendió por el minuto que tardó el instinto maternal de Jaejoong en ganarle la batalla a su obstinación.  
  
─¿Ha pasado algo con los niños?  
  
─¿Que si ha pasado algo con los niños?─ Junsu resopló con furia. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se despeinó de pura frustración.─ La casa se ha vuelto un puto desastre.  
  
─¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
─¿Por dónde empiezo?─ resopló una vez más. Tampoco le convenía contarle mucho, porque entonces iba a llamar a Yoochun gritando y eso iba a empeorar más la situación.─ Taemin se ha puesto enfermo.  
  
─¿Está grave? ¿Qué tiene?  
  
Junsu no podía decírselo. Esa bronca le tocaba escucharla a Heechul y Yoochun, no a él, y Jaejoong iba a gritarle a la primera persona que tuviese delante cuando se enterase de que habían encerrado a Taemin en su cuarto como si fuese un esclavo del que lo único que interesaba era conseguir dinero.  
  
Una parte de él, una oscura parte de sí mismo, no podía dejar de imaginarse que habría pasado si le hubiesen hecho eso a él.   
  
Junsu no se habría dejado encerrar con esa cara de terror.  
  
Tenía que hacer que les entrase el sentido en la cabeza y Jaejoong era el método para conseguir semejante tarea de titanes. Después, cuando al menos la salud física de Taemin estuviese a salvo, entonces les gritaría a Jaejoong y a Yunho todo lo que quería gritarles.   
  
─No lo sabemos. Heechul piensa que todavía es pronto para llamar al médico, pero Key no hace más que insistir que no está bien.  
  
No estaba mintiendo. Omitía que todos sabían perfectamente cual era la causa de ese malestar, pero a esas alturas, nadie le iba a recriminar una mentira piadosa.  
  
Jaejoong ya tenía las llaves del coche en la mano y estaba en la puerta.  
  
─¿Vienes?  
  
Junsu salió antes que el y se dirigió a las escaleras.   
  
─No, voy a seguir con mi recorrido habitual. Nos vemos en casa.  
  
Jaejoong se metió como una exhalación en el ascensor.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Key ya no sabía qué más podía hacer. Abrazaba a Taemin con todas sus fuerzas, mientras éste seguía aferrado a su ropa, llorando. No había dejado que nadie más le tocase. Ni siquiera le había dejado levantarle del suelo, donde le había encontrado tirado después de que su último cliente saliese de la habitación llamando a gritos al encargado. De hecho, seguía gritando mientras Heechul trataba de calmarle sin éxito, encolerizado por los dos arañazos que Taemin le había dado en la mejilla cuando había empezado a desvestirle. O al menos, eso imaginaba Key, que se había encargado de cerrar los pantalones de Taemin y abrigarle con una manta de la cama antes de acogerle en sus brazos.  
  
Ahora mismo los odiaba a todos. A Yoochun y Heechul por despiadados. Al resto, por cobardes. Nadie le había hecho caso cuando se había cansado de decir que Taemin no estaba bien. Y no se había referido en ningún momento a la molestia de estar encerrado o al berrinche de recibir un castigo. Taemin no dormía, apenas comía y había pasado de ser el chico angelical lleno de alegría a un niño oscuro y aterrorizado. No había que ser muy listo para deducir que la causa de ello no era su estúpido y cruel castigo. Taemin parecía haber estado enfrentándose día tras día a una fobia insuperable.  
  
─ No... dejes que... me encierren... no les... dejes...  
  
Key hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no dejarse arrastrar por la voz rota de Taemin y echarse a llorar como lo habían hecho Jinki y Ryeowook. Eso no ayudaba en absoluto. Ahora no estaban viendo un drama en la televisión, sino un real. Key apretó los dientes, acarició con suavidad su pelo y dejó un beso en su frente.   
  
─ Te juro que no les dejaré. Te lo juro, Taeminnie, aunque tenga que llamar a la policía.   
  
─ ¡NO! .─ Taemin estrujó sus ropas con desesperación ─ ¡A la policía no!  
  
─ Vale, vale. Nada de policía. No me hará falta, no les dejaré. Voy a cuidar de ti.  
  
Key no sabía si tenía el poder para eso, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía decir? Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a toda la casa y a no soltarle por nada del mundo, pero no sabía si eso sería suficiente. Por mucho que la policía asustase a Taemin, si la situación volvía a repetirse, Key no tenía ninguna duda de que la llamaría.   
  
No pudo evitar pensar en Jaejoong y en que ojalá no se hubiese marchado. Key estaba seguro de que habría prohibido esa locura desde el principio y se habría impuesto allá donde él no podía hacerlo. Aunque asumiese sus vacíos cuando él no estaba, había cosas en las que le resultaba imposible sustituirle.   
  
Taemin volvió a estremecerse contra su pecho.  
  
Los odiaba de verdad a todos. Sobre todo a ellos dos.   
  
─ ¿¡Dónde está!? ¡Heechul, dime ahora mismo dónde está!  
  
Aquella voz no era la del cliente furioso. En realidad, había hecho enmudecer a la del cliente y a Heechul responder tan bajito que Key no pudo escucharle. Los pasos por las escaleras sonaron fuertes y grandes. Y como si con sus pensamientos lo hubiese conjurado, Jaejoong apareció en la puerta del cuarto, más preocupado de lo que Key le había visto nunca. En dos zancadas se acercó a ellos y se arrodilló a su lado. Cuando hizo amago de acariciar a Taemin, éste se encogió contra el cuerpo que le seguía abrazando. Jaejoong pareció momentáneamente desolado.   
  
─ ¿Qué le ha pasado?  
  
Pero a Key no le interesaba un Jaejoong desolado. Para eso ya tenía a Wookie y a Jinki. Él necesitaba que llegase adonde él no había llegado, furioso, terriblemente furioso, a ser posible.   
  
─ Le han encerrado en su cuarto sin dejarle ver a nadie. Sólo a sus clientes, que han sido más que nunca. Obviando que estaba aterrorizado y que suplicaba que lo liberasen. Le han tratado como un juguete hasta romperlo.   
  
No estaba seguro de si la última frase no habría salido de algún drama de los que se había tragado. Le importaba muy poco mientras su discurso funcionase. Y lo hizo. La desolación de Jaejoong se esfumó en el aire para dar paso a la cólera en su estado más puro. Hasta su voz había cambiado cuando volvió a hablarle. Era mucho más oscura.   
  
─ Dime quién ha sido de los dos.   
  
Key no pudo evitar sentirse vengado cuando preparó la respuesta en sus labios. Sentir que Taemin se vengaría.   
  
─ Los dos.   
  
Jaejoong asintió y no tardó ni dos segundos en levantarse como un resorte y abandonar el cuarto.   
  
  
**  
  
  
Jaejoong jamás en toda su vida había sentido tanta ira. Ira que se había convertido en una neblina blanca que distorsionaba todo lo que veía. No era roja, como uno podría esperar, sino blanca.   
  
Bajó los escalones de dos en dos con el llanto de Taemin, Jinki y Ryeowook todavía resonando en su mente. Heechul regresaba desde la puerta de la entrada a las escaleras y parecía decidido a subir al piso superior.   
  
Jaejoong iba a ahorrarle el esfuerzo.  
  
Heechul cayó de espaldas en el suelo de la fuerza que el puñetazo de Jaejoong llevaba. Empujó uno de los jarrones de porcelana china de la entrada que se rompió en añicos. Sólo para asegurarse de que su mensaje iba a ser entendido, mientras seguía en el suelo, Jaejoong lo golpeó de nuevo.  
  
Le dio la impresión de escuchar, a través de la neblina blanca, los gritos de Jinki y Ryeowook. Los ignoró por el momento. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre un Heechul que tosía sangre de su labio roto por dos sitios distintos. Lo agarró por la camisa con los puños y cuando habló su voz era suave y tranquila.  
  
─Vuelve a acercarte a él y en vez del labio te romperé las piernas.─ advirtió con toda la seriedad y toda la intención de cumplir su amenaza. Heechul lo miró con miedo del de verdad evidente en los ojos.   
  
Todo el mundo conocía a Jaejoong lo suficiente como para saber que cumpliría su amenaza con eso y algo más.  
  
Apretó las mandíbulas. Seguir golpeándolo habría sido satisfactorio pero tenía que calmar a los niños y si era capaz de conseguir que Taemin le dejase acercase iba a ser un logro para el cual no tenía demasiadas esperanzas.  
  
Enfermo los cojones.   
  
Junsu había sabido todo esto. Junsu había prestado atención a Key y aunque se sentía muy tentado de unirlo a su lista de futuros castramientos, Yoochun, Heechul y Yunho iban primero porque al menos Junsu se había preocupado.  
  
Resopló con fuerza cuando llegó a lo alto de las escaleras. Jinki y Ryeowook seguían llorando y mirando impactados la imagen que Heechul proyectaba tirado en el suelo junto a la porcelana rota y sangrando profusamente. La sangre de Jaejoong volvió a hervir. Suerte tenía el administrador.  
  
Jaejoong puso una mano sobre el hombro de cada uno de ellos.  
  
─Jinki.─ dijo con suavidad y dulzura.─ ¿Os importaría ir a tu cuarto? Os veo en cuanto hable con Taemin y Kibum. Y no os preocupéis. Todo va a estar bien.  
  
─Pero Heechul...  
  
─Ya se levantará.─ Jaejoong volvió la cabeza sobre su hombro. Heechul los estaba mirando, el miedo dejando paso a la rabia en sus ojos.─ Yo si fuera tú me movería de ahí. Puedo contenerme de romperte la cara una vez. No creo que sea capaz de hacerlo dos.  
  
Y empujando suavemente a Ryeowook y a Jinki hacia el cuarto del segundo, Jaejoong volvió a dirigirse a la habitación en la que Taemin seguía llorando. Se detuvo y cogió aire antes de entrar. Tenía que ser extremadamente cuidadoso porque había algo feo que nadie le había contado en todo esto y pensaba averiguarlo.  
  
En esta ocasión no cometió el error de intentar tocarlo. Taemin seguía aferrado a Kibum. Un Kibum que inconscientemente se había mordido tanto el labio que tenía una pequeña herida en él. Por lo menos, a diferencia de Jinki y Ryeowook, él no se había puesto a llorar.   
  
─Taeminnie...─ lo llamó, con voz suave y dulce y cargada de todo el cariño que sentía por él que no era poco. Se sentó a escasa distancia de ellos y puso un brazo en el hombro de Kibum. Necesitaba reconfortar a alguien con el tacto que los tres necesitaban en ese momento, él incluido.─ Ha pasado. Te lo prometo.─ y Taemin tuvo que saber que lo prometía de verdad. Era conocimiento general que Jaejoong no prometía cosas que no fuese a cumplir. Sus hombros dejaron de temblar, aunque no sacó la cabeza del pecho de Kibum.─ En cuanto estés listo, tú y Key os vais a venir conmigo a mi casa. Allí no hay puertas que se cierren con llave. Ni siquiera la del baño.   
  
Quizá estaba tomando una decisión que iba a romper para siempre su amistad con Yoochun, pero no podía dejar a Taemin en esa casa y esa habitación que se iba a convertir en la localización de sus pesadillas. Jaejoong se sentía físicamente incapaz de dejarlo en la misma casa que sus torturadores. Porque eso eran. Fuese con la intención que fuese, no podían tratar así a nadie.   
  
Pero ya se lo explicarían sus nudillos a Yoochun.  
  
─¿En serio?─ preguntó Kibum con un hilo de voz.  
  
─En serio. Y si Taemin decide volver, será porque él quiera volver.   
  
─No puedo irme.  
  
La voz de Taemin era un susurro tan bajo que de no haber estado pegados no lo habrían escuchado. Jaejoong frunció el ceño.  
  
─¿Por qué no?  
  
─No puedo.  
  
─¿Por qué no puedes Taeminnie?  
  
Sintió toda la aprensión del universo en los segundos eternos que tardó en responderle. No pudo contenerse más e intentó con muchísima suavidad ponerle una mano en la espalda. Taemin recostó la cabeza contra su brazo y por fin pudo ver lo demacrado que estaba, las ojeras de varios días sin dormir y toda su cara enrojecida por el llanto y la desesperación.  
  
─Tengo que cumplir mi castigo. Pensé que me iba a llegar el dinero, pero no.  
  
─¿Llegarte el dinero para qué?  
  
Con cada nueva respuesta, Jaejoong temía que algo peor iba a esconderse tras las omisiones de Junsu.  
  
─Tengo que pagar por mis horas extra de diez días.  
  
Intuyendo que no iba a contarle nada más, Jaejoong volvió a jugársela. Rodeó a Taemin con el brazo y lo levantó del suelo con una mano. Lo sentó en la cama y le indicó a Kibum que se sentase al otro lado con una simple mirada.   
  
─Taeminnie, Kibum va a ayudarte a tomar un baño. Voy a dejar la puerta de la habitación abierta mientras voy a hablar con Jinki y Ryeowook y comprobar como están. Cuando vuelva, nos vamos los tres a mi casa ¿vale? Venga, que os ayudo a llegar hasta allí.  
  
Taemin se puso en pie como un autómata, caminando en la dirección a la que Kibum lo guiaba. Viéndolo moverse sin vida alguna en su interior, Jaejoong se preguntó si sería viable hacer una parada por dónde Heechul estuviese antes de ir hasta los otros dos. En estos momentos, la advertencia y los golpes le parecían muy poco para vengarlos.  
  
Una vez en el baño, desnudaron a Taemin con muchísimo cuidado y lo sentaron en la bañera. Kibum puso el agua a correr mientras Jaejoong encendía varias de las velas de esencias calmantes que había como decoración. Antes de irse, agarró a Kibum del codo y, con un ojo todavía en Taemin, intentó asegurarse de que él también estaba bien.  
  
─¿Qué ha pasado Kibum?  
  
─Taemin está enamorado de Minho.─ le dijo en un susurro. Jaejoong volvió a mirar a la muñeca rota que descansaba en la bañera. Kibum había usado la metáfora perfecta.─ Y estuvieron viéndose en secreto. Yoochun los descubrió y desde entonces ha castigado a Taemin encerrándolo en su cuarto y poniéndole clientes a todas horas.   
  
─¿Cómo estás tú?  
  
─Yo...  
  
─No te preocupes.─ atajó Jaejoong. No necesitaba que le dijese nada. Entendía.─ Voy a solucionar toda esta mierda. Y mientras, os venís a mi casa. Ahora, quédate con él mientras me aseguro de que Ryeowook y Jinki van a sobrevivir a esto sin deshidratarse llorando.  
  
Con una última mirada a Taemin y la neblina blanca todavía presente en los rincones de su visión, Jaejoong volvió a salir al pasillo y se encaminó hacia el cuarto que Jinki y Kibum compartían.  
  
Seguían llorando. Ryeowook, como era el mayor, intentaba hacerse el fuerte y abrazaba a un Jinki más desolado que cuando Yunho le había gritado. El velo sobre sus ojos se volvió más blanco todavía. A estas alturas, ni siquiera pensaba dejar escapar a Junsu. Suspiró y los envolvió en un abrazo de oso.  
  
Al instante, ambos enterraron las caras en su pecho. Jaejoong cerró los ojos y apretó más la mandíbula.  
  
─Chicos... no pasa nada.─ susurró, tratando de calmarlos. Los separó y trató de empujarlos hasta que cada uno se sentó en una cama distinta. No tenía ni idea de por cual iba a empezar.─ Jinki.─ pues Jinki iba a ser su primer objetivo.─ Jinki, corazón,─ suspiró y lo tomó de la mano─ no va a pasar nada. ¿No te dije yo que no iba a pasar nada con Yunho? Pues esto lo voy a solucionar yo. Taemin estará bien.─ Jinki lloró con más fuerza. Iba a tener que darle algo que hacer.─ ¿Te ves capaz de hacerme un favor?─ Jinki asintió, disminuyendo la intensidad de su llanto. En la otra cama, Ryeowook los observó y pareció tranquilizarse un poco.─ Voy a encargarte una tarea muy importante. Muy muy importante.─ le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares.─ Prepara una maleta con ropa para Taemin. Se va a venir a pasar unas vacaciones a mi casa. Kibum sabe lo que tendrás que poner en la maleta, ¿vale? Pero recuerda que no puedes llorar. Necesitamos que seas fuerte, ¿sí?─ Jinki tragó saliva y asintió.─ Bien, ve entonces.  
  
Una vez se quedó sólo con Ryeowook, hizo una seña para que el otro se fuese a sentar a su regazo. Jaejoong lo abrazó. Conocía mejor a Wookie que a los demás. Mucho mejor. Sabía perfectamente cuando necesitaba un abrazo y sentirse querido, cuando era mejor hablar con él y cuando estaba de humor mandón y se molestaba porque le dejase la cocina revuelta.   
  
─Wookie. Estoy aquí para ti ¿vale? Esto ya está solucionado, así que no te preocupes más.  
  
Ryeowook asintió todavía sin apartar la cabeza de su hombro.  
  
─Gracias.─ susurró.  
  
─Nada de gracias, tengo que disculparme por haber marchado sin avisar.─ y lo decía sinceramente. En el fondo, Jaejoong estaba empezando a echarse la culpa de todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia aunque su parte racional le decía que no habría podido cambiar nada. Ryeowook siguió sin moverse. Frunció el ceño. Su sexto sentido le decía que había algo más.─ Pero no es sólo esto lo que te tiene preocupado, ¿verdad?  
  
─No. Pero ahora lo importante es Taemin y yo no puedo ser egoísta.  
  
─No podrías ser egoísta ni queriendo Wookie. ¡Me dejas usurpar tu cocina cada dos por tres!─ Gracias a los dioses, ese comentario había conseguido una carcajada. Era más de lo que Jaejoong había tenido esperanzas de conseguir.─ Voy a llevarme a Taemin y Kibum a casa. En cuanto los deje instalados voy a volver y me cuentas lo tuyo.─ Jaejoong esbozó una sonrisa sincera que tenía un punto tímido de travesura.─ Todavía tienes que hablarme del chico. Estoy seguro de que Kyuhyun te ha llevado en un par de citas estupendas.  
  
Volvió a perder la sonrisa ante la mención del nombre del chico que tanto le había gustado la semana anterior. Jaejoong volvió a suspirar. Parecía que le iban a romper el corazón, o que quizá las cosas no eran como él había esperado. Ya hablarían de ello cuando pusiese a Taemin a salvo y lejos de esa habitación.  
  
─Vete de compras.─ sugirió.─ El aire fresco te ayudará a despejarte. Si aceptas un consejo, ve a tomar un café con un amigo. Un amigo para el que tengas que sonreír, un amigo con al que no vayas a ver mucho. Es un momento ideal para rodearte de gente que te aprecia.  
  
Ryeowook lo miró pensativo durante unos momentos.  
  
─Hay alguien que podría estar libre a estas horas.─ dijo con una vocecilla tímida.─ Lo he conocido hace poco, pero está muriéndose y siempre se hace el fuerte. Me ha dicho que le gusta mi sonrisa.  
  
─¿Ves? Suena como un alguien con quién quedar. Si además es gracioso, no lo dudes e invítalo a comer.   
  
─Eso haré. Gracias, Jae.  
  
─Para eso estoy, Wookie. Y no te olvides que cuando vuelva tenemos una conversación pendiente.  
  
Jaejoong dejó a Ryeowook sacando el móvil del bolsillo y volvió a la habitación de Taemin. Su enfado recuperó la intensidad anterior y ni siquiera ver las manchas de sangre y los trozos de porcelana en el suelo ayudaron a mitigarlo.  
  
Jinki, para su sorpresa, se mantenía entero, aunque no miraba a Taemin a la cara. Jaejoong fue directo hacia el más joven. Iba despacio y dejó totalmente claro que no iba a acercarse si no quería que se acercase. Taemin soltó a Kibum y se echó por fin a sus brazos, llorando de nuevo.  
  
Jaejoong dejó salir el aire que había contenido desde ese primer rechazo.  
  
─Todo va a estar bien, Taeminnnie. Todo va a estar bien.  
  



	17. De ultimátums que evitan catástrofes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De ultimátums que evitan catástrofes**

 

* * *

  
  
Yesung tuvo que resistir la tentación de ponerse a cantar y bailar. Iba a hacerlo parecer sospechoso de algo y seguía convencido de que Jaejoong había tenido razón con lo de comedirse para no asustarlo de nuevo.  
  
Salir de la oficina no fue un problema. Kyuhyun estaba contento con su última campaña y hasta las estimaciones de mercado auguraban un alza en las ventas de, al menos, el veinte por ciento. Se había embolsado una buena prima, iba a tomar un aperitivo─cena con Ryeowook, hacía sol y sus días de Fantasma de la Ópera parecían quedar muy muy lejos.  
  
Y todo gracias a Jaejoong.  
  
Se planteó llamarlo, pero iba a ser mejor que lo invitase a una cena y posterior salida a beber. Lo agradecería más, y quizá para entonces, pudiese llevar a Ryeowook con él y presentarlos. Estaba seguro de que se iban a llevar bien al momento.  
  
Entró en la cafetería en la que habían quedado y se lo encontró sentado frente a un café con cara triste. Eso iba a solucionarlo él, como que se llamaba Yesung.  
  
─¡Siento el retraso!─ exclamó mientras se sentaba. Ryeowook levantó la vista y forzó una sonrisa. De esas no le servían.─ Voy a pedir un café, ¿quieres algo más?  
  
Ryeowook negó con la cabeza. Aún así, Yesung se levantó y pidió una porción de pastel para compartir. Regresó a la mesa y la colocó entre ambos.   
  
─Pruébalo, está muy rico.─ dijo con una sonrisa. Lo sabía de verdad, porque él mismo había parado a desayunar en ese lugar decenas de veces. Nunca estando tan alegre como ese día, pero aceptaba el cambio. ¡Vaya si aceptaba el cambio!─ Es mi favorito.  
  
Ryeowook lo miró como si le diese pena y Yesung bajó la vista hacia su taza de café. Romper en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja no era lo más adecuado para ese momento. En esta ocasión no podía precipitarse.  
  
─Gracias por venir.─ dijo su Christine con una sonrisa medio tímida.  
  
─¿Yo? Gracias a ti por depositar en mí la confianza suficiente para llamarme. Me alegra que estemos superando todos esos malentendidos del supermercado.  
  
─Sí,─ se tapó la cara con las manos y esbozó una sonrisa angelical,─ no puedo creerme que pensase que eras un pervertido.  
  
─Lo importante es que ahora sabes que no lo soy.─ contener una sonrisa en ese caso habría sido imposible.─ Cuéntame que ha pasado con ese amigo tuyo.  
  
─¡Es tan triste! Pero ahora va a estar bien.─ dijo. Parecía estar autoconvenciéndose y Yesung empezó a preparar un discurso en el que le aseguraba que su amigo estaría perfectamente.─ Ha venido un amigo común y se lo ha llevado de vacaciones.  
  
─Estará bien. Seguro que ese otro amigo lo cuida como es debido.  
  
─Sí. Lo hará.   
  
─Pero había algo más ¿verdad?   
  
Su Christine suspiró.  
  
─Es complicado.  
  
─Soy todo oídos.  
  
─Pero no es justo que te cargue con mis problemas...  
  
─Ryeowook, de verdad, cuenta conmigo. Me hace feliz saber que hay alguien ahí dispuesto a hacerme partícipe de su vida.  
  
─Tengo un amigo...─ comenzó─ que se ve con un chico. No sabe si son algo o no, pero el chico lo ha tratado muy bien. Al principio. Después comenzó a ser más frío y a ignorarlo un poco más. Y mi amigo no sabe que hacer para conseguir que le preste atención de nuevo.  
  
Yesung pensó en Jaejoong y en lo que diría en ese momento. Mientras estaban en su casa, el consejo que Yesung mejor había aprovechado era el que decía que debería centrarse en sus puntos fuertes. Era adorable que Christine se preocupase tanto por sus amigos. ¿Cómo no iba a estar enamorado de él?  
  
─Tu amigo debería demostrarle a su novio sus puntos fuertes.   
  
Ryeowook se quedó pensativo durante unos momentos. La sonrisa que esbozó mientras lo miraba con los ojos cargados de alegría bien compensaba haber compartido uno de los secretos que le habían sido transmitidos.  
  
La sabiduría estaba para ser compartida.  
  
  
**  
  
Inje era un lugar precioso. En medio de las montañas, repleta de casas tradicionales y gente pacífica y tranquila que no tenía prisa por moverse de un sitio a otro.  
  
Kangin odiaba el puto pueblo en medio de la nada.  
  
Los niños habían sido un infierno. Los padres mucho peor, porque se habían acercado y le habían dado las gracias por haber defendido sus derechos. Él se había limitado, a su vez, en poner a Leeteuk en sus buenas gracias. Ni más ni menos.  
  
No era muy difícil. El hombre era tan transparente como parecía. Se preocupaba tanto como daba a entender que se preocupaba. Sólo había que verlo rodeado de niños.  
  
Y muy a su pesar, Kangin, en el silencio de su habitación compartida de motel, se había preguntado si él tendría hijos algún día y qué tipo de padre sería. Hasta para gente como él, lo más normal era casarse y tener hijos. Kangin conocía a tropecientos hombres de negocios que tenían “herederos”. Después de ver a Leeteuk demostrando amor genuino hacia las criaturas, y criaturas ya no sonaba tan atroz como antes dentro de su cabeza, Kangin había tenido una gran revelación.  
  
No tendría “herederos”. Tendría hijos. Los educaría. Se encargaría personalmente de que aprendiesen todo lo necesario en esta vida.   
  
Necesario para él significaba cosas distintas que para el resto del mundo pero eso sería un secreto entre él y sus hipotéticos hijos.  
  
─¿Estás listo ya?─ le preguntó Leeteuk desde la puerta.  
  
Kangin cogió la maleta y le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.  
  
─Sí.  
  
─Gracias por acompañarme.─ le dijo el director de Servicios Sociales de Changmin Corporation.  
  
─Gracias a ti por tomar la decisión impulsiva de venir.  
  
Y aunque le asqueaba tener que decirlo de esa forma, odiaba estar lejos de la civilización y la montaña de trabajo que tendría esperándole ya le estaban produciendo dolor de cabeza... Kangin era abogado. Sabía que la mejor defensa era ser honesto con uno mismo para evitarse problemas, reconocer errores y apostar fuerte por las virtudes. Eso implicaba, en casos como ese, que el agradecimiento fuese real a cierto nivel interno.  
  
El viaje le había provocado preguntas y respuestas sobre su futuro. Preguntas y respuestas que tendría que responder en cuánto terminase el caso de Yoochun.  
  
Eso si Heechul no lo mataba nada más lo viese.  
  
─¿Sabes?─ Kangin volvió a prestarle atención a su acompañante mientras se dirigían a la estación de autobuses en dónde los padres los esperaban con paquetes cargados de comida que iban a regalarles.─ Minho me dijo que tuviese mucho cuidado contigo, que eras un abogado despiadado y sin alma que solo querías utilizarme de excusa para encontrar los trapos sucios de la compañía.─ su sonrisa era dulce y confiada y Kangin empezó a sentir como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.─ Se equivocaba. Lo supe en cuánto te vi. Supe que no podía tener razón. Y me alegra que me lo hayas confirmado.  
  
Kangin le echó un brazo por los hombros y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Así no vería la culpabilidad que su rostro no podía camuflar.  
  
Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo. No mucho, pero un poco.   
  
Engañar a Leeteuk, ahora que lo conocía bien, era como engañar a un niño. Y a Kangin nunca le había gustado ser un abusón.   
  
  
**  
  
Aquélla era la primera vez que su Bentley recorría las calles de Seúl por debajo del límite de velocidad. Jaejoong sentía que necesitaba quitarse la pesadumbre de encima para dar paso a la emoción que había aplazado pero no perdido de vista. Estaba seguro de que en cuanto pusiera sus pies de nuevo en Il Villaggio esa ira líquida volvería a correr por sus venas. Lo hacía con sólo imaginarlo.   
  
Pero antes, tenía que anestesiar las imágenes de un Taemin incapaz de cenar, llorando en absoluto silencio y encogiéndose de puro miedo ante la perspectiva de quedarse sólo en una habitación con la puerta abierta y la luz encendida. Por suerte, tenía a Kibum. Entre los dos habían conseguido calmarle y finalmente Taemin había logrado dormirse en sus brazos. Jaejoong sabía que Kibum no le soltaría por nada del mundo. Cuando volviese a casa, tenía que encargarse también del aprendiz que había demostrado tener más valor que ninguno de ellos. Cada vez tenía más claro que no dejaría que nadie se les acercase hasta que fuese más que evidente que ya estaban recuperados. Él se encargaría de ello.  
  
Por eso volvía a Il Villaggio. Conociendo a Yoochun, lo primero que haría al ver la situación sería ir a buscarle y lo que no iba a permitir es que nadie perturbase la frágil paz que había creado en su casa. Además, no estaba huyendo. Si alguien tenía ganas de verse cara a cara con ellos, era él. Aún le habían quedado cosas por decir y adonde éstas no llegasen, algún puñetazo que dar. En cuanto aparcó frente a la casa, la ira volvió a reaparecer. No era difícil, tenía todo un arsenal de imágenes que le hacían hervir la sangre y sólo había un modo de calmarla.  
  
Cuando entró por la puerta se dio cuenta de que no era el único pendiente de calmarse. Era evidente que Yoochun iba a marcharse y que Junsu trataba de impedírselo. Yunho también estaba allí y Jaejoong trató de no mirarle demasiado; en cuanto lo había hecho, su última discusión había vuelto a resonar en su mente y su cabreo con él había resurgido como el fénix entre las cenizas. Bastante tenía con lo que tenía por el momento. También estaba Heechul y sus labios hinchados y amoratados dejaron un deje de cierta satisfacción en Jaejoong a la que no hizo mucho caso. Lo importante era la ira y la neblina blanca que quería reaparecer en sus ojos. Sobre todo cuando Yoochun fue a su encuentro.   
  
─ ¡A ti te quería ver yo!  
  
─ Pues aquí estoy.   
  
Fue sólo un pequeño movimiento, pero a Jaejoong le bastó para darse cuenta de que Jinki y Ryeowook se habían asomado a las escaleras al oír su voz. Lo que menos necesitaban era vivir otro escándalo.   
  
─ Vamos a la habitación.   
  
─ ¿Desde cuándo das tú aquí las órdenes?  
  
─ Yoochun, no me toques los cojones.   
  
Había alzado su ceja hacia las escaleras y Yoochun pareció entenderle. Sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la habitación. Yunho y Junsu le siguieron de inmediato, como los perros falderos que eran, y también Heechul, al que Jaejoong detuvo con un gesto de su mano.   
  
─ Esto sólo nos concierne a nosotros.   
  
Se había asegurado de que ese nosotros sonase lo más hiriente posible. Que fuese el nosotros que compartía la habitación común y que excluía a Heechul en todos los casos. Bien fuera por eso o por la amenaza sobre sus piernas que Jaejoong aún mantenía en pie, Heechul se quedó atrás. En cuanto los cuatro entraron en la habitación y la puerta se cerró, la ficticia calma dio paso a la situación de verdad. Y la situación de verdad era un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula de Yoochun y, como respuesta, una patada certera en la espinilla de Jaejoong. Hubiese ido a peor si Yunho y Junsu no se hubiesen encargado de separarlos.  
  
─ ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR AQUÍ Y LLEVARTE A DOS DE MIS EMPLEADOS!  
  
─ ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES TÚ A MALTRATAR A UN CRÍO ASÍ! ¡Sabía que no tenías un jodido escrúpulo, pero no sabía que eras un hijo de la gran puta!  
  
Yoochun se retorció en brazos de Yunho y Jaejoong hizo lo propio en los de Junsu. Ninguno consiguió soltarse, para su completa frustración. Había ciertas discusiones que necesitaban ir acompañadas de golpes.   
  
─ ¡Taemin rompió las malditas reglas y yo podría haberle hecho algo muchísimo peor!  
  
─ ¿Peor que encerrarle, cuando es evidente que su mente no lo soporta? ¿Peor que hacer que le follen a todas horas para pagarse las primeras jodidas citas reales que tiene en su vida? ¿Crees que podrías haberle humillado más?  
  
─ ¡Era un castigo!  
  
─ ¡Y TÚ ERES UN PUTO CABRONAZO QUE NO TE MERECES A LA GENTE QUE TRABAJA CONTIGO! Los dos lo sois, por hacerlo y por consentirlo. Al menos a Junsu aún le queda algo de humanidad dentro.   
  
Yoochun estaba en tal grado de cabreo que nada de lo que dijese podía hacerle daño, sin embargo era fácil ver la culpa en el rostro de Yunho. Que se jodiese, por lameculos y por cobarde.   
  
─ ¡No sé ni cómo os miro a la cara!  
  
─ ¡PUES YA SABES DÓNDE ESTÁ LA PUERTA! ¡Nadie te ha invitado a volver! Y ve devolviéndome lo que es mío.   
  
No sabía si había tirado más fuerte que antes o si Junsu había colaborado en ello, pero Jaejoong consiguió soltarse. En dos pasos estuvo frente a Yoochun y, por primera vez, consideró más importante lo que iba a decir que pegarle. Yunho también había aflojado el agarre sobre su jefe, pero Yoochun tampoco había acudido a los golpes. Ambos tensos se miraron así, frente a frente, desafiándose. La voz fría y baja de Jaejoong pareció un susurro en comparación a los gritos anteriores.   
  
─ No voy a permitir que los toques. Si lo intentas, justo detrás de ti llegarán los servicios sociales y te enfangaré tanto que Kangin tendrá que hacer muchas horas extras para salvarte el culo.  
  
─ No te atreverías.   
  
─ Pruébame.   
  
Probablemente nadie con sentido común se atrevería a enfrentarse a Park Yoochun. Pero Jaejoong estaba ciego de rabia, tenía contactos y dinero. No estaba tirándose un farol y estaba seguro de que Yoochun lo conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo.   
  
─ Si cuando estén bien quieren volver no se lo impediré, pero sólo cuando estén bien.   
  
─ ¿Y tú? ¿No vas a volver?   
  
Había sido Junsu quien había preguntado. Había una necesidad en su voz que consiguió aplacar la rabia del momento, convirtiéndola en un incómodo dolor. Él también los había necesitado esos días en el extranjero; pese a todo su enfado sólo había querido volver, pegar cuatro gritos y tenerles de nuevo. Sabía que sólo habría sido cuestión de tiempo. Pero lo de Taemin era algo que no sabía si podría perdonárselo por mucho que éste pasase. Jaejoong se sintió enfermo y supo que tenía que irse de ahí cuanto antes.   
  
─ Ahora mismo sólo quiero teneros lejos.   
  
Y sin volver a mirarles, abandonó la habitación que tanto había adorado antes.   
  
  
**  
  
─¿Qué es eso de que _“todavía te queda algo de humanidad dentro”_? Cómo hayas sido tú el que haya inmiscuido a Jaejoong en esto...  
  
Yoochun había esperado a que Yunho saliese detrás de Jaejoong antes de hablar. Se había quedado solo en la habitación con Junsu, y no sabía si era porque necesitaba calmarse o porque no quería que nadie más estuviese presente cuando, aunque intentase evitarlo, sabía que se avecinaba una discusión con Junsu.  
  
La primera discusión _real_ que iban a tener.  
  
─Sí.  
  
─¿Sí? ¡¿Y me vas a responder con esa calma?! ¡¿Sin arrepentirte?!  
  
Yoochun, que miraba fijamente a Junsu, dio un paso atrás cuando lo vio avanzar hacia él. Sabía que no le iba a pegar, no cuando lo único que podía ver en sus ojos era una tormenta de emociones entre las que sólo destacaba la incredulidad.  
  
─Aunque no te lo creas,─ dijo, alzando la voz mucho más de lo que solía hacerlo pero todavía sin gritar,─ sí que me arrepiento. Me arrepiento de no haber arrancado la puta puerta con mis manos y haberos hecho entrar en razón antes. Me arrepiento de no haberle hecho más caso a Key mientras decía que Taemin estaba realmente mal.  
  
Yoochun tardó dos minutos enteros en encontrar que decir. ¿Era ese el mismo Junsu que había confesado que lo necesitaba? ¿El que gemía su nombre con desesperación cuando estaban teniendo sexo? No podía ser. No. Su Junsu no se pondría de parte de los demás. Su Junsu tenía que entender porqué había tomado semejantes medidas y porqué era importante que Taemin aprendiese la lección.  
  
─Junsu, entiendes tan bien como yo que esto era necesario. Y Jaejoong no tiene ningún derecho a venir y llevarse a dos de mis empleados a su casa simplemente porque no le gusta como hago las cosas. Y eso sin mencionar que Changmin va a sacar una ventaja sobre mí que no puedo concederle.  
  
─Ya veo.─ Junsu se quedó en silencio frente a él, con los brazos en jarras y una mirada dura.─ Así que esto sigue siendo sobre Changmin. Changmin y vuestra competición para averiguar cual de los dos es más hijo de puta.  
  
─Junsu, no me vengas como ellos.─ advirtió.   
  
─Tranquilo.─ Junsu se acercó tanto a él que Yoochun pudo sentir su aliento contra sus labios.─ No soy Jaejoong y no voy a montarte un cristo. Tampoco voy a ser como Yunho y escucharte simplemente porque seas el jefe.   
  
─¿Y que cojones quieres decir con eso?─ preguntó furioso.  
  
Todo esto pasaba porque les había dejado hacer lo que querían. Porque Heechul y él eran demasiado permisivos y no consideraban esto como un negocio. Y lo era. Un negocio que le daba un montón de dinero que blanquear a través de su compleja red de empresas secundarias.  
  
─Esta es mi casa, Yoochun, y nadie va a destrozar lo que llevo años cuidando. Me da igual quién seas tú y me da igual quién sea Changmin.   
  
─Junsu.─ dio un paso atrás. De pura desesperación e incredulidad ante estar siendo amenazado por segunda vez, se pasó una mano por el pelo.─ Junsu. ¡No eres nadie para hablarme así! ¡No eres nadie para amenazarme!  
  
─No. No soy nadie. Pero si me marcho, me marcharé para siempre Yoochun. Taemin volverá. Jaejoong volverá. Yo no.  
  
Junsu se fue, llevándose con él la amenaza disfrazada de advertencia. Yoochun se quedó allí de pie, preguntándose en silencio en que punto se había torcido todo tanto. Tanto para que Junsu estuviese haciendo una declaración de intenciones que, en el fondo, no era más que un ultimátum.   
  
  
**  
  
Jaejoong bajó las escaleras con rapidez y vio cómo Heechul recibía a los primeros clientes de la tarde. Por primera vez en todos los años que había pasado en Il Villaggio la escena le dio asco. No tenía nada que ver con la moral, sino con recordar a Taemin encerrado, sufriendo y teniendo que soportar día tras día a hombres como ésos. La neblina volvió a aparecer. Sabía que sería capaz de hacer cualquier tontería al pasar por su lado, así que decidió evitar encontrárselos y salir por la puerta de la cocina.   
  
Pasar la mano por la enorme mesa del centro fue su manera personal de despedirse de Il Villaggio. Iba a abrir ya la puerta del jardín cuando sintió los pasos a sus espaldas. Y la voz.   
  
─ Jaejoong...  
  
Era Yunho. Por un momento, quiso ignorar que había oído su nombre. Nada bueno podía salir de que se diese por aludido y se girase. Aún así, lo hizo.  
  
─ ¿Qué quieres?  
  
─ ¿Cómo están?  
  
Era evidente que lo preguntaba con sinceridad. Yunho podía fingir docilidad y esa sonrisa con la que camelaba a todo el mundo, pero no esa preocupación de su rostro que era cien por cien genuina. Aún así, para Jaejoong llegaba demasiado tarde.   
  
─ ¿Ahora te importa?  
  
─ Jae...  
  
─ ¡Ni Jae ni cuatro mierdas! ¿Para eso has venido detrás de mí? ¿Para cabrearme?  
  
─ ¡Sólo quería saber cómo están Kibum y Taemin! ¿Es tanto pedir?  
  
Jaejoong anuló la distancia entre ellos y le plantó cara.   
  
─ Haberte interesado cuando Taemin lloraba encerrado en su cuarto o cuando Kibum rogaba por que le dejaseis salir. ¿Verdad que no hiciste nada? No sólo eres un esclavo, también eres un puto cobarde.   
  
Eso estaba bien. En cuanto lo dijo, Jaejoong se sintió mucho mejor. Recordarle la discusión anterior sólo fue un pequeño capricho extra para su mala leche. Desde luego, a Yunho no le sentó nada bien. Agarró su ropa y levantó un puño que estaba destinado a estrellarse en su cara. Él apretó los suyos dispuesto a devolvérsela. La hostia y no el beso en el que Yunho transformó su supuesta furia ante lo que estaba oyendo.   
  
Era agresivo, tenía más dientes que labios y una lengua que pretendía callar a la suya para siempre. Iba acompañado de empujones, de tirones a la ropa y de una necesidad hambrienta por hacer algo que no fuese discutir y volviese a convertirles en lo que eran. Jaejoong se dejó ir por un momento en ese torbellino, atrapado entre la mesa y el cuerpo de Yunho, hasta que supo exactamente lo que quería. Rompió el beso y, agarrando la cara de Yunho, le miró a los ojos. Fue sólo un instante de respiraciones agitadas y jadeos reprimidos. Jaejoong esperaba que su mirada hubiese sido elocuente pero, por si quedaba alguna duda, comenzó a girarle hasta obligarle a inclinarse sobre la mesa. Yunho miró hacia atrás e hizo amago de incorporarse, pero Jaejoong empujó su espalda, dejándole claro cuáles eran sus condiciones.  
  
No se molestó en nada más que bajarle los pantalones y desabrochar los suyos. Sin más preparación que abrirle un poco las piernas, Jaejoong entró en su cuerpo con una embestida firme y profunda. El ronco gemido de Yunho despertó todos sus sentidos.  
  
Ya no le importó nada más. Nada más que verter toda su furia en sus embestidas, morder los hombros, arañar los brazos y tirar del pelo que se le ofrecía, mientras Yunho se dejaba ir sobre la mesa, recibiendo ni más ni menos que todo lo que merecía. Por una vez, ni siquiera se planteó si su amante lo estaba disfrutando. Ni siquiera sabía si él lo hacía. Sólo que era liberador de una forma primaria y retorcida que había estado buscando sin saberlo. Cuando se corrió apenas fue consciente de que Yunho buscaba seguirle con la mano en su polla. Fue cuando le sintió estremecerse bajo su cuerpo cuando supo que también había terminado.  
  
Jaejoong no esperó más. No quería nada más. Se alejó de su cuerpo, recompuso su ropa y, mirándole una última vez, salió de allí.  
  
  



	18. De cuando los silencios matan y los secretos ahogan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De cuando los silencios matan y los secretos ahogan**

 

* * *

  
  
─¿Cómo estás?  
  
─Bien, ¿y tú?  
  
─Cansado de estar aquí.   
  
─No mientas, tú adoras China.   
  
─Eso no quiere decir que no extrañe Corea.  
  
─Sí, a veces suceden cosas extrañas.  
  
Aquélla era la primera vez que Hangeng llamaba a Heechul desde que se había marchado Siwon. No solían llamarse a menudo. Eran hombres de negocios, ocupados e independientes, y muchas veces, al menos en su caso, podían más las ganas de demostrar justo eso que las propias de escuchar la otra voz. Sin embargo, aunque las llamadas eran pocas, los años juntos eran muchos y a Hangeng le bastaron cinco segundos para saber que a Heechul le pasaba algo.   
  
─¿Qué tal el trabajo?  
  
─Duro e ingrato, como siempre.  
  
─Deberías pedir un aumento.   
  
─Creo que me contentaré con que no me echen.   
  
─¿Qué has hecho?  
  
La risa irónica llegó clara a través de la línea, pero no hubo palabras. Hangeng empezó a preguntarse si no sería él el que había hecho algo como ignorar una fecha o estar olvidando algo importante por lo que debiera interesarse. No recordó nada. El hecho de tener otro amante había pasado hace años al rincón de las cosas inexistentes por nunca ser nombradas. A veces la moral tenía esa especie de recovecos en los que uno podía refugiarse. La culpa, en cambio, era una de las pocas cosas que nunca encontraba refugio. Salía siempre a flote, transformando los gestos, las acciones y las intenciones de Hangeng a su conveniencia.   
  
─Te extraño.   
  
─¿Lo haces?  
  
─Sí.   
  
Tampoco es que fuese mentira. Le extrañaba, le gustaría tenerle allí y demostrárselo. Que sintiese lo mismo por Siwon no cambiaba las cosas. ¿Por qué la maldita culpa no lo entendía?  
  
Ante el nuevo silencio, Hangeng volvió a intentar tener una conversación.   
  
─Te conozco y sé que algo va mal. Dime qué te pasa.  
  
Se oyó un pequeño resoplido, casi un suspiro, pero Heechul no contestó nada. Y eso era la señal más evidente de que no se equivocaba. Hangeng empezó a preocuparse en serio.   
  
─Así no puedo ayudarte, Heechul. Desde aquí sólo tengo tu voz.   
  
─Yo también te extraño.   
  
La confesión le cogió por sorpresa. Heechul no era así. Heechul decía “¿cuándo piensas venir?”, “¿te ha caducado el visado?” o “¿es que tengo que ir a China a buscarte?”. Todo significaba lo mismo, pero su voz firme y su carácter seguían ahí, haciendo que toda distancia fuese más fácil. Con esa nueva forma de decirlo, cada kilómetro que separaba a Hangeng de Corea dolía. No supo ni siquiera qué decir.   
  
─Lo siento, Hangeng, tengo que colgar. El jefe me llama.  
  
No era verdad. A esas alturas, Hangeng podía afirmar ciertas cosas con seguridad.   
  
─Heechul...  
  
─Lo siento, te llamaré.   
  
Para Hangeng sólo quedó el pitido de la línea y la voz de la operadora anunciándole la estúpida evidencia de que la llamada internacional había finalizado.   
  
  
**  
  
Estaba durmiendo en una cama cómoda pero estrecha. Por un segundo, antes de despertarse del todo, pensó que quizá estuviese Minho todavía con él. Se giró y se abrazó más al cuerpo que lo protegía entre sus brazos. Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no era Minho porque no olía como él, ni los brazos eran lo suficientemente fuertes y largos.   
  
Cuando abrió los ojos ya recordaba todo lo que se le había escapado. Recordaba haber estado encerrado en la habitación y como una bruma cubría lo sucedido con uno de los clientes. Recordaba lo desesperado que se había puesto Kibum. Se acercó un poco más a él y aspiró el olor de su pecho. Era reconfortante. No iba a olvidar nunca como le había gritado a todo el que había intentado acercarse a él.  
  
Lo siguiente en su memoria era Jaejoong y su voz suave. El abrazo.   
  
Se le escapaban los detalles y su parte racional le decía que eso que él recordaba como minutos seguramente habían sido horas. Horas en las que había seguido llorando y en las que apenas había sido consciente de la presencia de Jaejoong y Kibum junto a él.  
  
Se desenredó como pudo de su acompañante y se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama. Iba a ir hasta el baño, si lo encontraba.  
  
─¡Au!  
  
Nada más había deslizado las piernas hacia el suelo, había pisado algo que se movía en vez de lo que se suponía que tenía que pisar. El quejido despertó a Kibum, que levantó la cabeza y lo miró con preocupación. Taemin miró asustado hacia el suelo.  
  
Se sintió egoísta. Terriblemente egoísta. No recordaba si esa era la única cama del apartamento o no, pero mientras él ocupaba el colchón y dormía confortablemente entre sábanas de seda, Jaejoong estaba tirado en el suelo tapándose con apenas una manta.  
  
─Lo siento.─ musitó con una vocecilla tenue que odió al segundo. Era demasiado similar a la del niño de nueve años que había sido.  
  
A estas alturas, Taemin tendría que haber aprendido.  
  
─Buenos días.─ musitó Jaejoong, desperezándose y levantándose del suelo.  
  
─¿Has dormido ahí?─ preguntó Kibum alarmado.─ Habrías cogido en la cama.  
  
─Lo sé. No quería despertaros.  
  
Se puso en pie y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Taemin estaba acostumbrado a verlo en Il Villaggio, pero Jaejoong parecía distinto en su propia casa. Muy distinto.  
  
─Pero tú... ¿has conseguido dormir algo?─ insistió Kibum.  
  
─He dormido perfectamente.─ Jaejoong rió, con esa carcajada escandalosa y musical que a Taemin siempre le había recordado a un hogar. No el suyo pero sí uno de esos de los de película, de los que todo el mundo soñaba con tener algún día.─ Creedme, he pasado noches en lugares peores.  
  
─¿Tú?   
  
Taemin sonrió, a su pesar, con lo escandaloso que había sido Kibum con la pregunta. A veces tenía cosas como esa, que subía tres octavas su voz y aumentaba el volumen. Era como una tía loca.  
  
─Sí, yo.─ Jaejoong los miró con media sonrisa.─ Vosotros os pensáis que Vuitton me venía de serie. Venga, vamos a desayunar anda.  
  
Salió de la estancia en dirección a la cocina. Taemin se quedó sentado dónde estaba. No entendía por qué estaban haciendo algo así por él. Tenían que tener claro que iba a traerles repercusiones y no quería que Yoochun les hiciese algo por su culpa. No se merecía que nadie diese la cara por él. Además, sabía perfectamente que el castigo había sido merecido.   
  
Solo necesitaba más tiempo para adaptarse. Si lo había soportado una vez, podría hacerlo otra. Todo lo que se había ablandado con los años podría volver a endurecerse.  
  
─Vamos.─ dijo Kibum, agarrándolo de una mano.  
  
Era como si estuviese allí por primera vez. Y dios. El apartamento era impresionante. Jaejoong. Total y absolutamente Jaejoong. Siempre había creído que había hecho un buen trabajo en Il Villaggio, pero palidecería en comparación con su casa. Estaba llena de toques personales que dejaban claro lo ecléctico de la personalidad del dueño. Taemin se soltó de Kibum para ir a mirar los cactus que había en una esquina, al lado de la puerta del balcón. Un balcón desde el que se veía toda la ciudad, el río Han y los palacios.   
  
La de dinero que había tenido que costar.  
  
─Taeminnie, ¿qué quieres para desayunar?─ escuchó el grito del anfitrión.  
  
Avergonzado por haberse ido de exploración y dado semejante muestra de malos modales, regresó a la cocina. Entrar allí fue incluso más revelador. Si ya había considerado que la de casa era un santuario, la de Jaejoong era un templo milenario.   
  
Siguiendo el ejemplo de Kibum, se sentó en los taburetes blancos.  
  
─¿Tienes cereales?─ preguntó con timidez.  
  
Jaejoong dejó de mirar el armario alto en el que parecía buscar algo y lo miró a él, su ceño fruncido hasta niveles infinitos.  
  
─Taeminnie, los cereales no son un desayuno apropiado. Kimchi jiggae, arroz y estoy buscando a ver que más tengo.  
  
─¿Vas a ponerte a cocinar eso ahora?─ preguntó Kibum incrédulo.  
  
─Claro.─ Jaejoong resopló y volvió a lo suyo.  
  
─¿Has dormido bien?─ le preguntó Kibum mirándolo cargado de preocupación.  
  
─Sí.  
  
─¿Seguro?  
  
─Sí.  
  
─Taeminnie.─ intervino Jaejoong con toda la suavidad del mundo. Taemin también recordaba lo reconfortante que era escucharlo, lo mucho que había ayudado en su crisis del día anterior.─ Puede que esto sea un error pero...─ Jaejoong suspiró. Por primera vez en lo que iba de mañana, Taemin tuvo la impresión de que ni siquiera él sabía muy bien como actuar.─ Te adoro. Kibum te adora. Y ahora mismo, mi prioridad en la vida es estar aquí, contigo. No voy a consentir que un puñado de estupideces afecten a tu carácter. Ni ahora ni nunca. No estás demás, y ya te lo advierto ahora. Voy a tratarte como el hermano pequeño que no tengo o el hijo que no creo que vaya a tener nunca.  
  
Escuchar semejante declaración así de pronto era algo para lo que no estaba preparado. No se lo merecía, igual que no merecía a Kibum y como no merecía a Minho.  
  
─No pienses gilipolleces.─ advirtió Kibum, mirándolo como una madre al hijo que está a punto de soltarle un reproche.─ Te mereces esto y tantas cosas más que empezaríamos a listarlas y no terminaríamos en cincuenta años.  
  
─¿Por qué lo hacéis?─ les preguntó, incapaz de contener la pregunta. Su voz era honestidad pura y dura y realmente era incapaz de entender por qué lo hacían.  
  
─Porque te queremos.─ replicó Jaejoong.─ No estamos haciendo nada extraordinario.   
  
─Pero... Jaejoong ¡Yoochun es tu amigo!  
  
─Yoochun ahora mismo es un hijo de puta cabrón que ya puede ir y suplicarte perdón en arameo si quiere que no le parta la cara a hostias.─ refunfuñó.  
  
Otro recuerdo de la noche anterior volvió a su mente. Jamás había visto a Jaejoong tan enfadado. Jamás. Y si al día siguiente seguía así, con el ánimo tan caldeado...  
  
─¿Cómo va a suplicarme perdón Yoochun? Tenía razón. Me extralimité.  
  
Kibum, a su lado, resopló de indignación. Jaejoong se acercó hasta que solo unos centímetros los separaron.   
  
─Si te has creído toda esa mierda... No hay nada ¡NADA! Que justifique lo que te han hecho.─ su voz era tajante y esa parte de su alma que se había vuelto suave e infantil empezó a bailar de alegría por no ser la única que pensaba que había sido injusto. Que _todo_ había sido injusto desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Seguía ganando la gran nube negra que lo había llevado a tener pesadillas durante la noche y a necesitar rozar a Kibum con las rodillas para no sentirse encerrado.─ He dicho que iba a protegerte y lo voy a hacer de verdad. Sé que eres inteligente. Mucho más de lo que dejas ver. Muchísimo más. Así que tampoco te voy a tratar como un niño. No necesito que me expliques porque esta herida no parece nueva. No necesito que me cuentes cuantos años tienes en realidad o de dónde vienes. Nunca me ha importado y nunca me va a importar. Lo que yo _necesito_ que tengas claro es que no me dan miedo. Ni Yoochun, ni Heechul, ni siquiera Changmin.   
  
─Pero...  
  
Antes de darse cuenta, Taemin estaba llorando de nuevo. No entendía porque lo hacía. No entendía porque le salían las lágrimas de semejante forma, como si no pudiese controlarlas. Ya había pasado una crisis ayer. No estaba dispuesto a ahogarse en lo mismo durante años.  
  
Había salido de cosas peores y esto era un simple castigo.  
  
Jaejoong y Kibum lo abrazaron, cada uno por un lado. A diferencia de ayer, Kibum lloraba con él.  
  
─No... llores...─ pidió Taemin entre sollozos.  
  
─¡Lo mismo te digo!─ se quejó Kibum.  
  
─¿Y por qué no ibais a llorar?   
  
La voz de Jaejoong volvía a ser tan suave como el algodón de azúcar lo que a su vez le recordó a Minho y una de sus citas. Habían pasado una tarde en el Zoo, y si había sido divertido ir con Jinki y Yunho, con Minho habían sido una pareja más de las miles que abarrotaban el lugar. Sentirse normal siempre le aligeraba el corazón y le daba fuerzas para seguir trabajando. En ese momento, el recuerdo le dio fuerzas para llorar más.  
  
Taemin acababa de darse cuenta, por primera vez, que tenía el corazón tan roto desde siempre que nadie iba a poder ayudarle a recuperarlo. No podía consentir que Minho siguiese pensando en él. Se merecía algo mejor. A alguien mejor.  
  
─Vamos a superar esto, chicos.  
  
Entre las lágrimas Taemin alzó el rostro hacia Jaejoong. Los había dejado libres y los miraba cargado de determinación.   
  
─¿Cómo?  
  
─Primero, vamos a desayunar. Después nos vamos a ir a pasear a la orilla del río. Comeremos por ahí, pasearemos otro rato más, alquilaremos unas películas y tendremos una noche de cine en casa. Hace milenios que no tengo una noche de cine. Mañana, cuando hayamos disfrutado un poco más, Kibum va a ir a buscar tu móvil, Taemin. Y cuando lo tengas, solo tienes que decirme qué quieres hacer. Si quieres llamar a Minho, llamaremos a Minho. Si quieres hablar con Yoochun, podrás hablar con Yoochun. Como si quieres hundir el móvil en la bañera. Vas a elegir tú.  
  
─Mañana.─ confirmó Taemin mirándolo con determinación y una calma que había ido creciendo conforme lo escuchaba hablar.  
  
El plan le gustaba. Podía disfrutar por última vez de sentirse querido y protegido. Sería un último regalo para la parte blanda y débil de su alma que enterraría al día siguiente.  
  
  
**

  
Tenía que rearmar todos sus esquemas. Siempre había pensado que el día que las cosas cambiasen le encontrarían preparado. Pero esa relativa calma que siempre recibía del otro lado del teléfono le había hecho creer que siempre tendría más tiempo para prepararse.   
  
Ahora el tiempo se acababa.   
  
Kyuhyun se masajeó el puente de la nariz y trató de organizar un plan de acción en su cabeza. La voz de su secretaria le interrumpió cuando consultaba la agenda que Changmin tenía prevista para los próximos quince días.   
  
─ Señor Cho, el Presidente dice que vaya a su despacho.   
  
Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba. Resignado, Kyuhyun hibernó el ordenador y se encaminó a ver a su jefe. Cuando llegó a su despacho, Changmin hablaba por teléfono en modo manos libres con Minho. Al día siguiente de que le partiese la boca, el Presidente había decidido quitarle la tontería que pudiese quedarle enviándolo a un viaje de negocios a Japón. Y parecía estar funcionando; Minho no había nombrado a Taemin ni una sola vez y sus progresos en el país nipón estaban siendo todo un éxito.   
  
─ Pasa, pasa, Kyuhyun. Minho quiere preguntarte una cosa.  
  
─ Estoy aquí, Minho. Pregunta.  
  
─ ¿Qué puedes decirme de la empresa de reciclaje china Qingyuan Huaqing?   
  
─ Dame un minuto.   
  
Ni siquiera tenia que moverse del despacho para saberlo. Kyuhyun llevaba todos los datos relevantes sobre China en la memoria de su IPhone. Y otra buena parte de ellos por duplicado en su libreta.   
  
─ ¿Qué quieres saber?  
  
─ He estado repasando los informes oficiales y todo parece estar bien. Nos ofrecen un contrato muy jugoso sobre nuestra cadena hostelera. Demasiado jugoso para no hacerme sospechar de que hay algo más.   
  
La intuición de Minho había sido buena. Sí había algo más. Incluido un nuevo de dolor de cabeza para sí mismo. Kyuhyun miró a Changmin, pero habló lo suficientemente alto para que también le oyese Minho.   
  
─ Está con Zhong. Es una de las empresas donde blanquea su dinero ilegal, pero fuera de China apenas nadie lo sabe. Supongo que ha intentado contactarnos en Japón precisamente por eso.   
  
Changmin frunció el ceño. Kyuhyun sabía que tenía a Zhong en el punto de mira desde que había empezado a labrarse un nombre en la esfera empresarial de Asia y también hasta qué punto le molestaba no haber conseguido todavía la fuerza suficiente para atacarle. Sin embargo, debía de estar muy cerca de ello para que Zhong empezase a hacer movimientos así de arriesgados en torno a Changmin Corporation.   
  
─ Minho, olvídate de Qingyuan Huaqing.   
  
─ Entendido, Changmin.  
  
─ ¿Necesitas algo más?  
  
─ Nada por ahora.   
  
─ Perfecto, sigue así Minho.   
  
─ A la orden, jefe.   
  
Changmin cortó la llamada y mostró una sonrisa orgullosa.  
  
─ Y pensar que todo lo que necesitaba era una hostia. Tendría que habérsela dado mucho antes.   
  
Después de haber sido su cómplice durante los últimos quince días, Kyuhyun dudaba que una simple hostia hubiese operado tal cambio en Minho. Pero también era cierto que la admiración que siempre había sentido por Changmin podría haberle llevado a la conclusión de que nada, ni siquiera su Julieta particular, valía tanto la pena como para perder su amistad. Cuando volviese de Japón hablaría con él e intentaría averiguarlo. Ahora tenía sus propios problemas que resolver.   
  
─ ¿Salimos a comer?  
  
Changmin se estaba poniendo ya el abrigo, por lo que su pregunta no era tanto eso como una decisión tomada.   
  
─ Deja que vaya a por mi abrigo.   
  
  
**

  
  
Cuando uno tenía un ascensor que te llevaba en menos de diez segundos del piso cincuenta y dos a la planta baja, parecía un poco ridículo detenerse en la planta quinta y recorrer el resto del camino andando. A Changmin, sin embargo, le gustaba dejarse ver por las plantas de los administrativos y demás oficinistas. Sostenía que ellos llevaban en realidad el peso de la empresa y que un Presidente al que sólo conocían por fotografías no podría ser nunca alguien cercano y por el que quisiesen pasar allí la mayor parte del día. Kyuhyun tenía otra teoría al respecto. Al menos en los días en que conseguía pensar en ella.  
  
─ ¿Hoy no me vas a decir que en realidad están aquí por el sueldo?  
  
─ Ya te lo sabes.   
  
─ ¿Y que preferirían que fuese viejo y feo para pensar que su éxito es sólo cuestión de tiempo?   
  
─ ¿Ves? Te lo sabes.   
  
Kyuhyun sonrió y siguió caminando como si aquello le aburriese soberanamente. No dio resultado. Podía sentir la mirada inquisitiva de Changmin sobre él y eso sólo podía significar que antes de llegar al primer piso estaría preguntándoselo. Lo hizo cuando aún no salían del tercero.  
  
─ ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?  
  
Negarlo cuando había sido incapaz de disimularlo era una pérdida de tiempo. Al menos, tenía una buena opción de respuesta.   
  
─ No.   
  
─ Kyuhyun, hablo en serio.   
  
─ Estoy bien. Sólo me siento algo cansado y con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Nada que no haya pasado otras veces.   
  
No estaba seguro de haberle convencido pero, por suerte, dos empleadas del primer piso habían salido a saludarles y a agradecerles en persona las mejoras que se habían realizado en su ala del edificio. Changmin desplegó todos sus encantos de Presidente preocupado por cada uno de sus empleados y cuando retomaron su camino, retomar también la misma conversación no parecía tener ya mucho sentido. Justo cuando Kyuhyun iba a sacar un tema mucho más seguro, éste vino a él sin necesidad de que lo buscase. Allí, discutiendo con el conserje y con lo que a todas luces parecía una bolsa de almuerzo en las manos, estaba Ryeowook.   
  
Tenía que haberlo supuesto. De la misma manera que había costado más de lo normal llevarle a la cama, iba a costar más de lo normal hacerle entender que aquello se había acabado. A medida que sus preocupaciones habían ido creciendo, Ryeowook había dejado de parecer algo agradable y divertido para convertirse en una molestia. Había pensado que con ignorar sus llamadas y no volverle a proponer una cita sería más que suficiente. Para él lo hubiese sido. Para Ryeowook sólo era un acicate para prepararle la comida y llevársela a su propia empresa.   
  
Su primer impulso fue dar media vuelta y pedir cualquier cosa para comer, que no fuese ese tupper, en su despacho. Pero Changmin debía haberle leído la mente porque había apoyado la mano en su espalda, empujándole ligeramente hacia delante, y le miraba con esa expresión divertida, de ceja levantada y media sonrisa, que indicaba que hacía sus mejores esfuerzos por no estallar a carcajadas. Al menos se lo había tomado con humor y no había relacionado la aparición de Ryeowook directamente con Yoochun. Aunque bien mirado, el peligro de un hombre con esa apariencia y armado con un tupper lleno de sólo él sabía qué no podía ser muy preocupante.   
  
─ ¿Crees que traerá ración para dos? Seguro que sí y decoración de corazones.   
  
─ Muy gracioso.   
  
─ Hilarante. Pensé que ya te habías desentendido de él.   
  
─ Creía haberlo hecho.   
  
─ Pues déjaselo más claro esta vez.   
  
Changmin aún sonreía, pero había algo en su voz que denotaba que no estaba realmente de broma. Quizá la asociación con Yoochun si había aparecido finalmente. Tal y como estaban las cosas, a Kyuhyun no podía importarle menos si eso era o no una orden. Jamás se dejaría mangonear en ese terreno, a no ser que, como era el caso, el terreno no le importase.   
  
Justo cuando bajaban las últimas escaleras, Ryeowook le vio y fue a su encuentro. Kyuhyun aún tuvo tiempo de mirar a su alrededor y comprobar que no había casi nadie en el vestíbulo, algo que agradeció.   
  
─ Hola, Kyuhyun. Menos mal que has bajado, el recepcionista no quería dejarme subir. Decía que no estabas en tu despacho y...  
  
─ ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Su tono no habría sido demasiado brusco para la mayoría de la gente, pero sí para Ryeowook, que se quedó sin saber qué decirle.   
  
─ No importa, como te ha dicho el conserje estoy ocupado. Te agradecería que no volvieses aquí.   
  
─ Pero...  
  
Kyuhyun echó a caminar y Changmin siguió sus pasos, que se vieron cortados en seco cuando Ryeowook se puso a gritar a sus espaldas.   
  
─ ¿¡Pero qué te pasa!? ¡He venido a verte, hasta te he traído la comida! ¡Tú no eras así!  
  
Suficiente. Mucho más que eso. Hasta ahí había llegado su paciencia. Kyuhyun se giró, caminó hasta él y agarrándole del brazo le llevó hacia la zona de ascensores, que estaba aún más vacía que el resto de la entrada.   
  
─ Escúchame bien, no te he pedido que me hagas la comida ni que vengas a verme, y no eres nadie para creer que sabes cómo soy o cómo dejo de ser. Ya no me interesas. Anótate la traducción para la próxima vez que alguien deje de llamarte.   
  
Iba a llorar, el colmo de los colmos. Changmin le esperaba en la entrada de brazos cruzados y era evidente que estaba empezando a mosquearse. Kyuhyun debió haber visto en su cara lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Ryeowook, vio a Yesung saliendo del ascensor y dirigiéndose hacia él.   
  
─ Eres un pedazo de cabrón.  
  
Se había contenido todo lo que había podido, dadas las circunstancias. Pero que el raro de la empresa se metiese en algo que no le importaba una mierda y le insultase a la cara no iba a tolerarlo. A esas alturas le daba igual si tenía que partirle la cara. Quizá era lo que necesitaba para dejar de pensar o para empezar a pensar con propiedad de una puñetera vez. Se encaró con Yesung sin dudarlo, dándole un empujón.  
  
─ ¿Y a ti qué coño te pasa?  
  
─ No, ¡qué coño te pasa a ti!   
  
─ Ten mucho cuidado, Yesung.   
  
─ Quizá deberías tenerlo tú.  
  
Yesung había levantado la barbilla, desafiante. Kyuhyun ya levantaba su puño hacia ella, cuando Changmin se metió entre ellos y les separó, dándole la espalda a Yesung y cogiéndole a él por los hombros.   
  
─ Ya está bien. Kyuhyun, ya basta.   
  
Cuando usaba ese tono de voz y esa mirada, Changmin no necesitaba gritar ni repetir las cosas dos veces. Con la frustración cerrándole la garganta, Kyuhyun se apartó de sus manos y se dirigió hacia la salida, antes de que perdiese los nervios por completo.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Ryeowook observó la escena completamente paralizado. La aparición de Changmin le había congelado las lágrimas que la presencia de Yesung ya habían contenido.  
  
De repente no tenía ni idea de qué diablos estaba pasando y la única conclusión a la que podía llegar era que Kyuhyun lo odiaba. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado de llevarlo a esa terraza a odiarlo?  
  
Cuando Kyuhyun salió de allí, Changmin lo miró durante un segundo antes de clavar los ojos en el rostro desafiante de Yesung.  
  
─Tú y yo ya hablaremos.─ anunció.  
  
Sin más palabras, salió tras Kyuhyun hacia el exterior del edificio.  
  
En la gran mesa de recepción, el joven que lo había atendido antes lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Los ojos de los pocos presentes estaban fijos en ellos y Ryeowook comenzó a sentir pánico escénico.   
  
─Vámonos de aquí.  
  
Yesung le echó un brazo por los hombros y lo agarró con fuerza. Apenas fue consciente de entrar en el ascensor, mucho menos de a qué piso fueron a parar. Ni siquiera registró a la gente en las mesas de despacho con las que se cruzó antes de llegar a una puerta de madera. Yesung la abrió y lo metió dentro.  
  
Una vez allí, lo guió hasta el sillón y le arrancó el contenedor lleno de la comida que había preparado con tanto esmero y cuidado. Se había pasado horas para hacer semejante almuerzo. Horas.  
  
Todas las crueles palabras de Kyuhyun volvieron a repetirse en su mente y ahora sí que no pudo evitar las lágrimas.  
  
─Vamos, vamos...─ Yesung lo abrazó con semejante delicadeza que tuvo la impresión de que pensaba que iba a romperse. Ryeowook lo agarró de la camisa y enterró la cara en su cuello con fuerza.─ No ha pasado nada, sshhhh... No ha pasado nada.  
  
─Kyuhyun... ¿cómo... ha...?  
  
─Sshhhh....  
  
─¿C-cómo ha podido hacerme esto? Yo sólo quería...  
  
─No pienses más en él. No merece la pena.  
  
─P-pero... yo sólo quería...  
  
─No se lo merece. No te merece para nada. Eres demasiado bueno para él.  
  
─P-pero...  
  
Ryeowook suspiró y trató de calmarse. No podía ponerse a llorar así. Y de todas formas ¿qué hacía allí Yesung?  
  
─¿Q-qué... haces aquí?─ preguntó tragándose las lágrimas que querían seguir saliendo.  
  
─¿Yo? Trabajo aquí.  
  
Ryeowook frunció el ceño. ¿No trabajaba cerca del supermercado?  
  
─¿Pero tú no trabajabas cerca de mi trabajo?  
  
─Eh... Soy publicista. Hago cosas para diferentes compañías así que me muevo mucho por la ciudad.  
  
Ryeowook frunció el ceño. Tampoco era tonto, aunque Kyuhyun lo hubiese tratado como a uno.  
  
─Imposible.  
  
Yesung suspiró y se levantó del sofá. Dio un par de paseos nerviosos frente a él que provocaron más calma en Ryeowook que nerviosismo. Era raro. Muy raro que se sintiese calmado por algo que lo normal sería que lo agobiase. Pero no. Ver a Yesung en lo que parecía un aprieto lo estaba tranquilizando.  
  
─¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!─ exclamó, tirándose al suelo frente a él y apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.─ No quería decirte que iba a ese supermercado porque me relaja ir hasta esa parte de la ciudad y vert... ver a la gente inmersa en sus quehaceres diarios. Para un publicista es algo invaluable.  
  
Si era por eso, Ryeowook no tenía nada que reprocharle.  
  
─Entonces... ¿trabajas aquí?  
  
─Sí. No sabía que conocías al Director Ejecutivo.  
  
─Nos conocimos... a través de un amigo común.─ se inventó. No era una mentira, porque en el fondo había sido Jaejoong quién los había instado a conocerse. Recordar esa primera noche, lo fácil que Ryeowook había sido volvió a poner lágrimas en sus ojos.  
  
─¡No no no no!─ exclamó Yesung alarmado. Ryeowook frunció el ceño.─ ¡No llores más por favor!─ suplicó, con la cabeza todavía en sus rodillas. Era gracioso lo ridículo que parecía.  
  
Fue consciente de pronto de que Yesung se estaba muriendo y seguía trabajando. Se había ido directamente hacia su jefe para defenderlo, y ahora estaba malgastando parte del poco tiempo que le quedaba intentando evitarle las lágrimas.  
  
Ryeowook podía llorar en casa. Las protagonistas de los dramas también lo hacían. Ahora tenía que ser valiente y sonreír por su amigo moribundo. No iba a ocuparle los últimos días de su vida, sus últimos meses, con lloriqueos. El tiempo que tenían juntos era demasiado precioso como lamentarse por cosas por las que se podía lamentar con Key y Jaejoong. Con ellos sí que quería hablar del tema. Además, tenía que preguntarles por Taemin.  
  
─¿Has comido?─ preguntó, quitándole la cabeza de sus piernas y limpiándose la cara con las manos. Se detuvo frente a la mesa del despacho y señaló la comida.─ Te invito a comer.  
  
─¿Lo has hecho tú?  
  
Yesung se puso en pie de un saltó como si Ryeowook acabase de ofrecerle ambrosía. Parecía feliz de poder probar su comida.   
  
Abrió la tapa con una sonrisa triste y se dijo que la próxima vez iba a prepararle su pastel favorito como agradecimiento por ser un buen amigo.  
  
Iba a estar mucho más rico que el de la cafetería.  
  
  
**  
  
Changmin salió del edificio y buscó con la mirada a Kyuhyun. Se alejaba con paso rápido calle arriba y enseguida fue tras él.   
  
─ ¡Kyuhyun!  
  
No le había escuchado. O no le hacía caso. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? ¿Es que no iba a poder tener un poco de tranquilidad? Ahora que las aguas rebeldes de Minho volvían a su cauce, ¿tenía que lidiar con las de Kyuhyun? Al menos, el problema del primero estaba claro, pero Changmin no tenía ni idea de lo que podía pasarle a su segundo. Eso sí, no tardaría en averiguarlo.   
  
─ ¡Ey! ¡EY!  
  
Changmin consiguió llegar a su altura y agarrarle del brazo para poder detenerle. Le hubiese gritado bien alto para que no pudiese fingir otra vez que no estaba escuchándole, pero el espectáculo ya había sido más que suficiente. Además, sólo había que verle la cara para saber que había mucho más que ese cansancio con el que antes se había excusado.   
  
─ Ven conmigo.  
  
Llevándole con él, se metió en el primer restaurante decente que encontró a pocos metros. Casi todos los negocios de la zona le conocían y no le costó hacerse con una mesa en la zona reservada que le alejase del montón de gente que abarrotaba el local a esas horas. Había un par de ejecutivos y dos parejas comiendo allí, pero el ambiente era mucho más privado. En cuanto estuvieron sentados, Changmin no se contuvo más.   
  
─ Ahora vas a explicarme a qué viene todo esto.  
  
Kyuhyun apartó la mirada y suspiró. Ya se había esperado que fuese mil veces más complicado que Minho, pero Changmin sentía que su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse. Cuando el sumiller vino a recomendarles el vino, le despidió en dos segundos diciéndole una marca y un año que nunca le fallaban.   
  
─ No me toques más los huevos, Kyuhyun, y dime algo.  
  
Volvió a mirarle. Incluso sabiéndose acorralado, era evidente que estaba analizando hasta dónde tenía posibilidades de escaparse de allí sin dar una respuesta. Ése era el instinto que le había llevado a no perder nunca en una negociación, pero Changmin no era el Presidente por nada. Todas esas negociaciones también las había ganado él antes.  
  
Kyuhyun supo que no tenía escapatoria.   
  
─ Me preocupa China.   
  
─ ¿Zhong?  
  
─ Sí.   
  
─ Explícate.  
  
─ La llamada de Minho me ha confirmado lo que ya sospechaba. Nos tienen en el punto de mira.  
  
─ Y nosotros a ellos, hace tiempo.  
  
─ La diferencia es que nosotros no atacamos porque no podríamos ganar. Ellos sí.  
  
Sonaba convincente, pero Changmin podría jurar que había algo más. Kyuhyun jamás se había asustado ante los negocios. Se habían enfrentado en el pasado a empresarios tan gigantes para ellos como Zhong y habían ganado. Una situación de peligro como aquélla llevaría a Kyuhyun a planear estrategias y a mover fichas en el tablero, no a perder los nervios. Ahí había gato encerrado.   
  
Changmin esperó a que les sirviesen el vino y luego prosiguió la conversación.  
  
─ Está bien, hoy voy a fingir que tu respuesta me satisface. Pero tienes dos días para contarme la verdad. Si no lo haces, daré por supuesto que ya no eres mi hombre de confianza. Y créeme, Kyuhyun, ningún secreto vale tanto.   
  
Kyuhyun no contestó. Cogió su copa de vino y la apuró de un solo trago.  
  
  



	19. De las bondades de la generosa China

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De las bondades de la generosa China**

 

* * *

  
  
Siwon no sabía cómo había ocurrido. O tal vez sí, pero pensar en ello desarmaba todos los argumentos con los que había atacado a Hangeng en su interior todos esos años. Sólo sabía que en algún punto de esa historia a tres bandas, posiblemente desde la noche en que había recibido la llamada del tercero, Siwon deseó estar al otro lado. Deseó ser él el que por primera vez engañaba.   
  
Heechul se lo había puesto en bandeja. El primer día, amparado en los cubiertos y las copas, había resistido su constante seducción, halagadora y envolvente. El segundo, cuando había aparecido en el juzgado donde él tenía que asistir a un careo, se había asegurado de que su cliente, el director de una de las empresas subsidiarias de Changmin, estuviese en todo momento con ellos. El tercero, se había rendido a lo evidente y se había llevado a Heechul a su casa.  
  
Refugiado probablemente en los años que había sufrido exactamente eso, Siwon no podía encontrar ni un ápice de arrepentimiento dentro de sí mismo. Incluso había llegado a sentirse sorprendentemente bien. Hasta que el teléfono había sonado anunciando una llamada desde China. La voz de Hangeng diciéndole que le extrañaba le hizo por primera vez sentir un nudo en el estómago.   
  
─ ¿Vas a volver a China pronto?  
  
Changmin estaba demasiado centrado en Yoochun y en los movimientos de Kangin para permitirle salir de Corea.   
  
─ No lo creo.   
  
Al otro lado de la línea, el silencio se hizo denso y derrotado.  
  
─ ¿Estás bien, Hannie?  
  
─ No sé, supongo que me siento un poco solo.  
  
Siwon sabía muy bien lo que en realidad había pasado. Hangeng sólo se ponía tan intenso cuando discutía o tenía problemas con el otro. Era entonces cuando volcaba todas sus emociones en él. Y era también el motivo por el que Siwon trataba siempre de evitar cualquier discusión o mal momento en su relación. No quería ni imaginar que Hangeng se volcase de esa forma en el otro.   
  
Ahora que él también tenía otro, aquello parecía haber perdido parte de su fuerza para hacerle daño.   
  
─ Intentaré escaparme un par de días si el trabajo me lo permite, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
─ Eso sería genial.  
  
─ Lo intentaré.   
  
─ Tengo que bajar a revisar el menú de la cena. Espero verte pronto. Cuídate mucho, Siwon.  
  
─ Tú también.   
  
Siwon colgó el teléfono y suspiró. ¿Cómo había aguantado Hangeng tantos años en aquella posición entre dos? Era cualquier cosa menos fácil.   
  
Una mirada al reloj le indicó que iban a dar las siete y media. Si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde. Y si algo ponía nervioso a Heechul era tener que esperar. Siwon cogió las llaves del coche y salió corriendo de su casa.   
  
Quizá era ése el secreto. No tener demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello.   
  
  
**  
  
La reunión lo habría matado de aburrimiento si su cabeza estuviese pensando en lo que le estaban diciendo. Por suerte, Minho tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Podía repasar de nuevo la lista de apartamentos que había considerado importantes. Podía volver sobre el borrador de sus planes.  
  
─Y eso es todo, señor Choi.  
  
Minho sintonizó a los ejecutivos frente a él y se levantó para inclinarse ante ellos. Pronunció los agradecimientos habituales y salió de la sala de juntas. Toda esa palabrería barata tan elaborada y con tantas formulas que tenía el japonés salía de su lengua sin acento de ningún tipo y con más fluidez que cuando hablaba en coreano.  
  
Su mañana había sido complicada. Había comenzado con la reunión con el títere de Zhong. Una reunión que había ido bien pero... El pero era que uno no rechazaba a Zhong. Minho lo sabía, Kyuhyun lo sabía y Changmin lo sabía. Por suerte, tenía la esperanza de que tuviesen algo más de tiempo antes de que se pusiesen sucios. Por si acaso y con eso en mente, la noche anterior había preparado una cena elegante con todos sus socios, con la mitad de los de Yoochun y con gran parte de los de Zhong, incluyendo a los directivos de varias de sus empresas tapadera.   
  
Había gastado una millonada en el restaurante y la sala de baile, y en su discurso al principio del evento, había disculpado lo súbito de su invitación aludiendo a que era demasiado joven a veces y eso lo llevaba a decisiones imprudentes como esa. Las señoras e hijas de todos los hombres presentes habían reído considerándolo adorable y ellos se habían sentido cumplimentados en su ego. Minho tenía que reconocer que su actuación a la hora de aceptar consejos para una hipotética próxima vez había sido magistral.  
  
Lo importante era que sabían que estaba allí. A diferencia de lo que hacía Yoochun, Changmin Corporation tenía su fuente principal de negocios legales en China. Los ilegales los movían en Japón y Tailandia. Eso había requerido otra reunión, después del baile, con el conglomerado de líderes de la mafia que solían moverles los trapos sucios. A ellos sí que había que tenerlos contentos. Nada ni nadie podía obviar su presencia. Minho, afortunadamente, contaba con una gran ayuda: Shinoda Kenichi, el líder del grupo mafioso más importante de Japón, equiparable a Zhong, los adoraba a él y a Changmin.   
  
Esa era la reunión importante de toda su visita. En esa era en la que había tenido que dejar caer que Zhong estaba siendo especialmente insistente en blanquear dinero con ellos. Shinoda no haría nada, no por el momento, pero una llamada más adelante podía ponerlo en funcionamiento.  
  
Haber estado tan ocupado había sido bueno. Iba a volver con la cara cargada de determinación y seriedad. Refugiarse en el trabajo era una buena estrategia que tanto Kyuhyun como Changmin creerían durante el tiempo suficiente.  
  
Había tomado la decisión mientras estaba medio borracho en el bar de Eunhyuk y Donghae. Taemin y él iban a fugarse. Había sido el número uno en su promoción, manejaba un puesto complicado sin dificultades a pesar de su edad y era capaz de hacerlo. Hasta tenía pensado cómo.   
  
La cuestión era encontrar el cuándo. No iba a ser fácil engañar a Park Yoochun. No iba a ser fácil ocultarle sus planes a Changmin. Y más que Changmin, le preocupaba que Kyuhyun se diese cuenta. Después de todo, Kyuhyun era él único de los tres que sabía hasta que punto estaba enamorado de él.   
  
Había una parte de él que se sentía dolido. Entendía que como jefes, ni Changmin ni Kyuhyun pudiesen aceptar lo de Taemin. Pero como amigos... Darse cuenta después de tanto tiempo que quizá él era el único que los antepondría ante el trabajo...   
  
Ya había sido lo suficientemente patético.  
  
Su móvil sonó en ese instante. Frunciendo el ceño, lo sacó del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de su traje. El nombre de Taemin parpadeó en la pantalla incesante. Alzó las cejas sorprendido. Después de innumerables intentos de contactar con él en los primeros días, había supuesto que le habrían confiscado el teléfono.  
  
─¿Taeminnie?─ preguntó, con el corazón hecho un puño y el miedo a lo que pudiese haber pasado cerrándole la garganta.  
  
─Minho.─ la voz angelical de Taemin le llegó suave, poco más que un susurro solo para él. Minho dejó salir todo el aire que guardaba en los pulmones.  
  
─¡Taemin! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo es que puedes llamarme? ¿Te han hecho daño? ¿Qué ha pasado en estos días?  
  
─Estoy bien, estoy bien.─ le aseguró. Minho frunció el ceño. No parecía sincero. Y realmente esperaba que no le hubiesen pegado. Si se enteraba de que le habían puesto las manos encima, Park Yoochun o no, iba a partirle la cara.─ ¿Y tú?  
  
─Ahora mismo estoy en Japón. Changmin se ha enterado de todo y me ha mandado en un viaje de negocios.─ resopló.─ Pero no te preocupes. Tengo todo planeado. Vamos a superar esto juntos.  
  
─¿Superar esto juntos?  
  
Pudo percibir la pequeña inflexión de miedo en su voz. Alta y clara como si lo tuviese delante. No podía consentir que estuviese asustado. Todo lo que quería para Taemin era verlo sonreír.  
  
─Vamos a fugarnos. Ya sé en que casa vamos a vivir. Está en Sapporo. Es un sitio lo suficientemente grande para que no resultemos una rareza pero está lejos de Tokio y la gente que puede reconocerme por el trabajo. Mi japonés es muy bueno. Te enseñaré y no tendrás que sentir miedo de Yoochun nunca jamás. Lo de la última vez no va a volver a pasar.  
  
─¿Estás loco? ¿Y tú trabajo? ¡Es imposible esconderse de Yoochun!  
  
─Taeminnie, mi trabajo no me importa una mierda. Puedo encontrar otro. Tu puedes encontrar otro trabajo. Lo único que quiero es que estemos juntos.─ Y era cierto. Lo único que quería era que estuviesen juntos. Todo lo demás era insignificante.─ Taeminnie, te quiero.  
  
Era la primera vez que se lo decía. Así con todas las letras. Era la primera vez que le decía a alguien que lo quería. Había sido evidente por cómo lo trataba, por las cosas que estaba haciendo por él. Y entendía el silencio de Taemin ante su declaración, porque ese no era el momento.   
  
Pero...  
  
─Taemin. De verdad. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo para asegurarme de que nadie nos encontrará nunca.   
  
─Tengo que dejarte.─ anunció en un hilo de voz.  
  
─Iré a verte. Te avisaré de alguna forma para que nadie se entere, pero iré a verte.   
  
Taemin colgó sin responder. Minho volvió la vista al frente. Su espíritu competitivo había despertado y ahora nada ni nadie iba a pararlo a medio camino.  
  
Nada ni nadie iba a impedirle estar con Taemin.  
  
  
**  
  
Taemin había despertado ocho veces con pesadillas. Kibum las había contado.  
  
A diferencia de la noche anterior, esta vez Jaejoong se había tirado en la cama con ellos. Su presencia era reconfortante hasta para él.   
  
Había cumplido su palabra de ofrecerles un día libre de pensar en cosas que no fuesen divertirse. Los había llevado de tiendas para complacerlo a él, había bromeado, les había pagado pizza y helados... Taeminnie había reído con ellos de forma sincera. Incluso había comenzado una guerra de palomitas en una de las partes en las que la primera película que vieron se hacía aburrida.   
  
La realidad los había golpeado después, mientras dormían. El Taemin sonriente había desaparecido y esa mañana se había despertado un hombre serio, de mirada determinada y ceño fruncido por la concentración. Él se había quejado e insistido en saber el motivo para semejante cambio de actitud, pero en ese momento Jaejoong lo había mandado a buscar el móvil de Taemin.  
  
Por eso, a pesar de que era demasiado temprano para estar fuera de casa, estaba a punto de llegar a Il Villaggio.  
  
Tenía preparadas cuatrocientas excusas para ponerle a Heechul, colarse y volver a irse. Hasta tenía una por si acaso estaba Yoochun, aunque de estar, Yoochun a esas horas todavía estaría entretenido con Junsu o Yunho o los dos a la vez. No. No podía estar con los dos a la vez porque ese día Junsu tenía a Baek, y Baek era de los que se quedaban hasta el desayuno.   
  
Eso complicaba sus planes. Si Junsu estaba por ahí, Key tenía mayores posibilidades de salirse con la suya.  
  
Suspiró.   
  
Usó su llave para abrir la puerta de acceso a la propiedad y frunció el ceño al instante.  
  
No estaba ninguno de los coches de Yoochun fuera del garaje.  
  
Raro.  
  
No estaba ni siquiera el de Baek.  
  
Más raro todavía.   
  
No se escuchaba sonido de cazuelas de la cocina, y a esas horas Ryeowook siempre comenzaba a preparar los postres fríos y hacía un repaso de inventario.   
  
Muy muy raro.  
  
En vez de entrar por la puerta principal dio un rodeo hacia la de la cocina. Las luces estaban apagadas y todo en su sitio. Parecía una cocina fantasma, de esas que salían en las revistas de decoración que Jaejoong siempre criticaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ni siquiera salió Harang a recibirlo.  
  
Kibum comenzó a pensar que había ocurrido algo malo y que les habían robado.  
  
Metió la llave en la cerradura con urgencia. Una vez en la cocina, fue directo hacia el despacho de Heechul. Desde la bronca de Jaejoong y Yunho, Heechul empezaba a trabajar al alba y paraba pasada la media noche.  
  
Se encontró con una oficina vacía, sin nadie tecleando y con las luces y ordenadores apagados. Por no tener no tenía ni encendidas sus figuras de luces intermitentes.  
  
─¿Jinki?─ gritó, nada más salió al pasillo. Nadie contestó. Kibum comenzó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos, preocupado. Podía ser que ni Ryeowook ni Heechul estuviesen, pero Jinki tenía que estar.─ ¡¿Jinki?!  
  
─¡Oh, Key!  
  
La voz de Junsu lo tranquilizó. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo y respiró profundamente. Cuando su corazón dejó de latir desbocado lo miró con los ojos cargados de reproches.  
  
─¿Dónde está todo el mundo? ¡Casi me da un infarto!  
  
─Yunho y Onew han ido al supermercado.  
  
─¿Qué hacen ellos yendo al supermercado?  
  
─Estamos cerrados.─ anunció Junsu. Kibum frunció más el ceño.─ ¿Has venido a buscar esto?─ preguntó, sacando algo del bolsillo del pantalón y lanzándoselo a él. En cuanto lo tuvo en las manos lo reconoció como el móvil de Taemin.─ Me di cuenta de que no habíais entrado en el despacho a cogerlo y supuse que antes o después vendríais a por él.  
  
─Gracias.─ Se mordió la lengua para no decirle que bien podría haber ido a llevarlo a casa de Jaejoong. No era eso lo importante, así que intentó que su cerebro se centrase en lo que en ese momento debería estar centrándose.─ ¿Cómo es que esto está cerrado? ¿Dónde están los demás?  
  
─Yoochun ha decidido cerrar una temporada. Ha usado la excusa de darnos vacaciones.  
  
─¿Excusa?  
  
─Kibum.─ Era muy raro que Junsu los llamase por su nombre real. Solamente cuando acompañaba sus palabras de esa mirada seria que imponía un respeto y una distancia que la gente solía olvidar cuando lo veían sonreír.─ Sabes de sobra que no está el horno para bollos. Por primera vez en semanas Yoochun está mostrando algo de sentido común cerrando esto. Le va a venir bien replantearse un par de cosas.  
  
─¿Solo estáis los tres?  
  
─Sí.─ como si la seriedad anterior no hubiese sido más que un despiste, Junsu esbozó esa sonrisa enorme capaz de iluminar estancias enteras.─ Os he grabado el capítulo de ayer del drama, para que podáis verlo cuando queráis.  
  
Kibum se enorgullecía de ser un buen juez de carácter. Sabía cuáles eran los límites que no podía superar, los que podía ignorar y cuando alguien estaba dispuesto a escucharlo quejarse y cuando no. Junsu era el único que en ese aspecto siempre lo sorprendía. Nunca se esperaba comentarios serios, no él al menos. Ese lado sobrio lo reservaba mucho, y excepto Jaejoong y Yunho, no creía que nadie, ni siquiera Yoochun, se lo hubiese visto.   
  
─¿Ibas a algún sitio?─ le preguntó, más por llenar el silencio que porque sintiese verdadera curiosidad.  
  
─A desayunar algo. Estaré en la cocina.  
  
Se perdió escaleras abajo y dejó a Kibum solo en el pasillo. No recordaba tanto silencio y tanta calma en la casa jamás. Al menos, no en el año y poco que él llevaba allí.   
  
Parecía irreal. Una pesadilla de la que se despertaría en breve.  
  
Todos ellos tenían sus pequeños traumas, no tan pequeños en el caso de Taemin, pero todo el mundo tenía algo que los perseguía en las pesadillas. Para él, las casas decoradas a la última y vacías eran uno de sus mayores temores.  
  
Por eso había aceptado la sugerencia de Jaejoong de irse a vivir a Il Villaggio. Era un lugar ruidoso, con ventanales que dejaban entrar cantidades ingentes de luz y movimiento incesante. Siempre había alguien haciendo algo y era prácticamente imposible encontrar un rincón de paz.   
  
Recordó lo de mal humor que se había despertado aquella noche semanas atrás en la que todo el mundo había terminado en el pasillo. Se sentía años más viejo de lo que era la primera noche en la que Changmin había estado en el lugar.   
  
La puerta principal se abrió para dar paso a Jinki y Yunho. Venían cargados con bolsas llenas de comida precocinada. Kibum frunció el ceño.  
  
─¿Pensáis alimentaros a base de esa basura?─ les preguntó.  
  
Ambos miraron hacia arriba y al tiempo que los ojos de su compañero de habitación se abrían con sorpresa y alegría, los del segundo se oscurecieron con algo que solo podía ser culpabilidad.   
  
No tenía ni idea de que era lo que Jaejoong les habría dicho. Junsu ni siquiera había preguntado por él o por Taemin, pero estaba claro que Yunho sí que había pensado en ellos.  
  
─¡Kibum!─ Jinki dejó las bolsas en el suelo y subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca como para darle un abrazo. Kibum se lo permitió y se limitó a darle palmaditas en la espalda hasta que decidiese soltarlo.─ ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está el niño?  
  
─Taemin está bien y a mí no me pasa nada.  
  
─¿Seguro que está bien? Nosotros hemos cerrado. Yoochun lleva desde que os fuisteis, bueno, no desde que os fuisteis sino desde que volvió Jaejoong a hablar con él, sin pasarse por aquí. Se marchó poco después de él y no ha vuelto. ¡Hasta se ha llevado a Harang a su apartamento! Y Heechul no hace más que tener reuniones de negocios. ¡Es tan aburrido estar aquí sin vosotros...!  
  
─Venga, venga, no te quejes tanto.─ ordenó Junsu, reapareciendo proveniente de la cocina. Caminó directamente hasta las bolsas que Yunho todavía sostenía y las ojeó con los labios fruncidos. Suspiró.─ Onew, ven y ayudame a poner todo esto en su sitio.  
  
Le quitó las bolsas a Yunho de las manos y regresó a la cocina. Jinki lo abrazó una vez más antes de ir a recoger su mercancía y seguirlo.   
  
Kibum puso los ojos en blanco. Un día iban a decirle que saltase de un octavo piso y el muy imbécil lo haría.  
  
Bajó despacio las escaleras. Yunho seguía allí. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que dudaba entre hacer una pregunta o no hacerla. Podía sufrir todo lo que quisiese que él no iba a ponérselo fácil.  
  
─Kibumnie...─ comenzó─ uhm.... ¿de verdad se encuentra bien Taemin?  
  
─No.─ le respondió con total sinceridad. Sabía que esa sinceridad le haría daño, evidentemente.─ Pero ¿qué se puede esperar después de tenerlo prisionero? Por suerte Jaejoong está decidido a ayudarlo y cuidarlo hasta que se recupere.  
  
Fue suficiente para callar cualquier otra pregunta que tuviese. Sin ganas de seguir allí ni un minuto más, Key abrió la puerta principal y salió de la casa sin mirar atrás.  
  
Se moría de ganas de llegar a la seguridad del apartamento de Jaejoong.  
  
  
**  
  
Yoochun siempre se había fiado de las primeras impresiones. Lo había hecho años atrás cuando empezaba en los negocios y tuvo que rodearse de socios inversores. Lo había seguido haciendo en cada trato y nueva alianza en su recorrido de una modesta empresa al imperio que ahora manejaba. También al conocer a Junsu en aquella biblioteca. Y cuando Yoochun hablaba de primeras impresiones se refería exactamente a eso; los diez, veinte o treinta primeros segundos que estaba frente a alguien. Muchas veces sin tan siquiera necesitar que ese alguien hablase.  
  
Lo primero que supo al sentarse a la misma mesa que Zhong Quinhou fue que no le gustaba.   
  
Ni un pelo.   
  
Por supuesto, no había dudado en acudir a la cita. Si la invitación hubiese provenido de cualquiera de sus hombres de confianza, habría enviado a Heechul. Pero si el hombre que ostentaba en sus manos el poder de la economía china le pedía que se sentase a cenar con él, no cabían delegaciones ni negativas. Si se empeñaba, Zhong podría aplastar a Industrias Park en territorio chino en menos tiempo del que Yoochun tardaría en excusar su ausencia aquella noche. Y estaba muy claro que sin su entretejido ilegal en China, su imperio caería como una baraja de naipes en Tailandia, Japón y finalmente en Corea.   
  
No había perdido mucho tiempo elucubrando sobre los motivos de aquella reunión. Desde que se había enterado de ella, Heechul le había llenado la mesa de informes, datos relevantes y demás papeleo que él sólo había ojeado por encima. Las estrategias que Kangin le había aconsejado sólo las había oído a medias. Yoochun prefería con mucho seguir ese instinto que nunca le había fallado. Pero para eso tenía que permanecer concentrado y no perderse en cosas como el cierre de Il Villaggio y ese ultimátum de Junsu que no había dejado de retumbarle en el cerebro desde que lo había escuchado. Nada de eso iba a ayudarle.   
  
─ Seúl ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la visité.   
  
El coreano de Zhong era pésimo. Yoochun suponía que sólo esa norma no escrita de usar el idioma del país donde se negociase era la que le empujaba a utilizarlo. También podía ser una señal del poco interés o necesidad que había tenido ese hombre de incurrir en terreno coreano. La cuestión era, ¿qué le llevaba ahora a hacerlo? Y una segunda no menos importante, ¿por qué había acudido a él y no al que todavía era el imperio económico puntero de Corea? ¿Por qué estaba Zhong cenando con él y no con Shim Changmin en ese carísimo hotel de lujo?   
  
Pero todas esas dudas tendrían que esperar. Ahora era el momento de las frases vacías y los silenciosos análisis que se escondían detrás de ellas.   
  
─ Muchas veces esta ciudad me sorprende hasta a mí mismo.   
  
Zhong sonrió mientras hacía un gesto a uno de sus hombres para que le sirviesen más vino. No había permitido que el servicio del hotel les atendiese. Pero tampoco era raro que un hombre con su poder fuese desconfiado. Según le había contado Heechul viajaba con una comitiva nada desdeñable de guardaespaldas, asesores y niños bonitos que Yoochun no dudaba le fuesen ofrecidos en algún momento de la noche. Solo esperaba no sonar demasiado descortés cuando los rechazase.  
  
─ En China las cosas son diferentes. Van a otro ritmo. Las cosas que valen la pena perduran y las que no, mueren. ¿Conoce usted China más allá de sus inversiones, señor Park?  
  
─ Viajo a menudo al resto de Asia, China incluida.   
  
─ Por trabajo, supongo.   
  
─ Supone bien.   
  
─ Debería usted visitarla por placer. Estoy seguro de que podría satisfacerle.   
  
El aire libidinoso de Zhong no contribuía nada a que la primera impresión de Yoochun mejorase. Cuanto más trataba con él, más repulsiva le parecía su forma de paladear las palabras como si tuviesen la suerte de salir de su boca. Por la forma sutilmente temerosa en que se comportaban sus sirvientes parecía que cualquier cosa podría ofenderle y que las repercusiones de esa ofensa serían monstruosas. Tenía que ser especialmente precavido y no meter la pata.   
  
─ Le agradezco el consejo. No dude que lo haré.   
  
─ Hágalo, China es muy generosa con los visitantes apreciados. Aunque no se puede negar que es extremadamente peligrosa contra los que no son bien recibidos.   
  
Su instinto saltó de su letargo y dijo a gritos que ahí empezaba lo importante. Zhong había tendido el anzuelo y Yoochun tuvo muy claro que debía morderlo.   
  
─ ¿Puedo considerarme entre los primeros?  
  
Zhong esbozó una media sonrisa que tuvo mucho más de amenazante que de otra cosa.   
  
─ El destino de un hombre lo conforman sus decisiones.   
  
─ ¿Qué decisiones le agradan a China, señor Zhong?  
  
─ Supongo que después de toda la generosidad que me ha otorgado, le agradan las mías.   
  
Yoochun alzó su copa y brindó por ello antes de llevarla a sus labios. El mensaje era claro. Una cosa tenía que reconocerle a Zhong, pocas veces le habían amenazado con tanta elegancia.   
  
─ China necesita un cambio y no tardará en producirse. Me ha parecido oportuno hacerle saber, señor Park, que tiene la opción de que ese cambio no le afecte. Es más, puede que incluso le beneficie.   
  
─ Sólo puedo mostrarme agradecido.   
  
─ Quizá también pueda garantizarle a China que tiene en usted un aliado.   
  
Bien. Por fin estaban las cartas sobre la mesa. Zhong iba a hacer un movimiento en China que necesitaba asegurarse un aliado en Corea. Pero Zhong no era de los que pedía; exigía esa alianza sabedor de que si se le negaba tenía la fuerza suficiente para tomar represalias. Yoochun supo muy bien cuál debía ser su respuesta, una que sin negarse, no llegase a comprometerle.   
  
─ Sería un hombre poco inteligente si respaldase un cambio que no conozco, señor Zhong. Pero confío en el buen criterio de China y una vez que su cambio se produzca, estoy seguro de que sólo podré otorgarle mi apoyo.   
  
Después de unos segundos de tensa espera, Zhong alzó su copa en su dirección.   
  
─ Brindo por ello, señor Park.   
  
Yoochun alzó su copa y mojó sus labios en el exquisito vino. Su primera impresión se había convertido en una certeza. Había llegado el momento de blindar todos sus negocios en China.  
  
  



	20. Del pájaro sagrado que se acercó demasiado a su sol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**Del pájaro sagrado que se acercó demasiado a su sol**

 

* * *

  
  
  
Hangeng despidió a Henry con una sonrisa. Su maître siempre se quedaba hasta que bajaba a revisar todo antes de cerrar.  
  
Estaba agradecido de haberlo encontrado. Pensase la gente lo que pensase, conseguir un empleado en el que confiar totalmente, que hablase cuatro idiomas con fluidez y supiese hacer su trabajo tal y como él exigía había sido una odisea. Por suerte, Siwon le había hablado de ese conocido de un amigo que acababa de regresar a Beijing y estaba buscando algo por el estilo. La entrevista había ido como la seda y antes de que los tres meses de prueba terminasen Hangeng ya le había ofrecido un suculento contrato fijo.   
  
Siwon. Siwon Siwon Siwon.  
  
Suspiró.   
  
Sorteó las mesas en la penumbra del comedor y fue hasta la puerta delantera a comprobar que estaba perfectamente cerrado. Uno nunca podía ser demasiado precavido, y eso creía Hangeng con todo su ser. El edificio estaba situado, técnicamente, en uno de los barrios más seguros de todo el país. En pleno distrito de negocios, su enorme rascacielos era de los pocos que contaban con una fachada del bajo repleta de elementos típicos de la Ciudad Prohibida. La apariencia los llevaba a ser un reclamo para los empresarios extranjeros. La calidad del servicio atraía a los locales.  
  
Como cambio de tema para dejar de pensar en Siwon, no era especialmente tranquilizador. No podía señalar algo en concreto, pero... algo se cocía. Algo que no le gustaba nada. Zhong había pasado de sonreír y apreciar la comida a reuniones cada vez más tensas y tirantes. Hangeng que no tenía ni idea de lo que podría haber causado semejante cambio, rezaba para que no tuviese que ver con ellos.   
  
Una vez comprobó que todo el frente estaba seguro y las alarmas propiamente conectadas, regresó a la cocina. Allí era en dónde tenía lugar la inspección de verdad. Como siempre, primero fue a la llave del gas. Había insistido, al preparar las instalaciones, en tener tres cierres para él. Nunca les había fallado ninguno, pero él mantenía los tres cerrados cada noche.   
  
Revisó las neveras, que conservasen una temperatura adecuada para que los ingredientes y la comida que había sobrado no corriese ningún tipo de riesgo de estropearse. Contento con la situación, se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto de personal con los vestuarios. Comprobó que nadie hubiese dejado nada fuera de sitio o cargadores enchufados. Sus empleados sabían que no si bien no les decía nada porque llevasen aparatos para cargar durante su turno, desde móviles hasta netbooks, si encontraba alguno por la noche se ponía furioso.  
  
Mientras abría la puerta que conducía al sótano en dónde se encontraba el cuarto del generador y las despensas, lo que había intentado apartar de su mente durante todo el día volvió con más fuerza que nunca.   
  
Heechul.  
  
Algo le pasaba. Algo que no había querido contarle. Algo que le había ocultado y era la primera vez que le ocultaba algo. Nunca antes había tenido secretos para él. Ni siquiera solía contenerse en sus detalles sobre los clientes con los que se encontraba. Hangeng había aprendido a vivir con ello y siempre se había consolado en que aunque ellos tuviesen sexo con él, Hangeng tenía todo lo demás, todo lo que Heechul protegía detrás de cincuenta mil fachadas y cuarenta mil candados.   
  
Y por sorpresa, no se había encontrado ninguno. Hangeng no quería ser pesimista, pero ese “Te extraño” sonaba mal. No sabía si era porque realmente estaba teniendo problemas en el trabajo. Tenían que ser muy graves. Muy muy graves. No se le ocurrió pensar ni por un segundo que quizá se había enterado de lo de Siwon. Después de tantos años, eran categorías diferentes en su cerebro.  
  
Que colgase sin hablar más con él lo había hundido.  
  
Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la barandilla de las escaleras. Se había levantado sintiéndose solo. Por eso lo había llamado. Porque necesitaba escuchar su voz. Necesitaba escucharlo bromear y ser sarcástico para poder respirar un poco mejor. Para pensar con claridad y seguir tan centrado en los restaurantes como se suponía que tenía que estar. Por el contrario, la llamada, la seguridad de que algo le pasaba que no quería contarle... Iba a coger un avión.  
  
No podía seguir así. Tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien. Era Heechul. No había nada en el mundo que no hiciese por él. La única excepción a esa norma era Siwon. Y era Siwon porque... también haría por él todo lo humanamente posible y un poco más.  
  
Hasta ese día, Siwon había sido el bastión en el que refugiarse cuando las cosas no iban especialmente bien. También era a la primera persona que llamaba cuando era feliz. Eran amigos y lo conocía desde que era un pinche en un restaurante en Seúl que intentaba pagarse las caras clases de cocina con las que había soñado desde que era un niño. Ya había estado con Heechul, pero casi habían aparecido de la mano.  
  
No se imaginaba su vida sin ellos. Y sí, sabía que la posición en la que obligaba a Siwon a colocarse era injusta. Sabía que merecía que ambos lo odiasen a muerte durante las siguientes siete reencarnaciones. Su culpabilidad le recordaba todo eso con la mayor frecuencia posible.  
  
Su revisión del cuarto con el generador eléctrico fue rápida. Todo estaba en el modo de seguridad. Si había un corte de electricidad su propio generador se encendería para que nada corriese peligro. Cerró la puerta y volvió a atravesar el pasillo con las neveras y la bodega. Todo era normal hasta que cuando se acercó de nuevo a las escaleras lo percibió. Un intenso olor a madera quemada.  
  
Abrió los ojos y su instinto comenzó a controlar sus acciones. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y al abrir la puerta de los vestuarios lo recibió una humareda que lo hizo toser y atragantarse con su propia saliva. Se cubrió la boca y la nariz con la camisa y corrió hacia la cocina. Fuera lo que fuese, allí tenía el extintor que exigían las medidas de seguridad.   
  
Conforme avanzó, el humo era más denso. Al parecer, venía del comedor, porque en la cocina casi no podía ver. Corrió y tiró la hebilla de seguridad del extintor mientras se dirigía a la puerta que conducía al comedor.   
  
No pudo ver nada. Llamaradas que llegaban al techo se habían extendido desde uno de los laterales y el humo era tan denso que parecía que una nube gris había arrasado con el local.  
  
Decidido a salvar lo que pudiese corrió con el extintor y comenzó a trabajar sobre una de las zonas.   
  
No sirvió de nada.   
  
Por cada lengua de fuego que era capaz de apagar aparecían tres más y Hangeng supo tres cosas al mismo tiempo. La primera, que no había sido accidental. La segunda, que no iba a conseguir salvar nada. Y la tercera, que la alarma de incendios no estaba funcionando.  
  
Un acceso de tos peor que los anteriores le hizo doblarse. Casi no podía respirar y por mucho que le doliese tenía que salir de allí. ¿Qué recomendaban las medidas de seguridad? ¿Arrastrarse por el suelo? Le sonaba que algo así era, así que se tiró al suelo y se arrastró. En donde estaba le quedaba más cerca la puerta principal que la que daba al interior del edificio.   
  
Por suerte, Hangeng siempre había sido ágil. Se alegraba de creer que tener un cuerpo sano era fundamental para desempeñar cualquier tipo de trabajo. Cuando estuvo a dos pasos de distancia, el calor se había vuelto insoportable. Escudriñó el humo y vio cómo toda la parte a la izquierda de la puerta parecía el infierno del que Siwon y su religión hablaban.   
  
Se puso en pie y consiguió correr hasta la puerta. Palpó el lateral hasta que encontró el cuadro de la alarma. Marcó los números y acercó la cara para escuchar el pitido y ver si la luz había pasado a ser verde. Sí. Empujó el portón con todas sus fuerzas.   
  
La puerta no se abrió.  
  
Volvió a intentarlo. Una, dos, tres veces. A la cuarta, con las llamas tragándose las mesas a dos metros de él, se dio por vencido. No tenía tiempo para volver a arrastrarse si quería llegar a la cocina antes de que fuese intransitable.  
  
Echó a correr ahogándose y sintiendo como el humo que estaba tragando quemaba en sus pulmones. Era una sensación dolorosa y de no ser por la adrenalina que le corría por las venas en riadas de energía, no habría podido seguir.  
  
Le empezaba a costar pensar.   
  
El aire en la cocina era ligeramente más respirable. A tropezones, como si hubiese chocado contra obstáculos invisibles, consiguió llegar hasta la puerta que daba al interior del edificio.  
  
¿Cuál era el código de esa alarma?   
  
Por seguridad tenían dos sistemas de alarmas diferentes, con dos códigos diferentes. Códigos que nunca había tenido problemas para recordar.   
  
Falló el primer intento.  
  
El crepitar de las llamas, que se había convertido en un rugido, hizo chirriar el metal de las zonas de trabajo de la cocina.  
  
Cerró los ojos mientras un acceso de tos lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza e intentó pensar.  
  
Introdujo el código.  
  
Esa vez el pitido fue afirmativo.  
  
Habría tenido que haber supuesto que si no se había abierto la puerta de fuera, esta tampoco se iba a abrir.  
  
La habían trancado por fuera.  
  
No iba a rendirse sin luchar.   
  
Empujó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en un intento vano de desbloquearla.  
  
Una vez.   
  
Dos.  
  
Iba camino a una tercera cuando sus ojos se cerraron y su mundo se volvió negro.  
  
La risa cruel de las llamas fue lo último que escucharon sus oídos.  
  
  
**  
  
Fuese por su educación canadiense o por las personalidades de sus padres, Henry siempre había disfrutado de un buen paseo para despejarse la cabeza. No le importaba que fuese tarde y la actividad del distrito financiero estuviese en la modorra nocturna de todos los días. No era como si estuviese dormido. No. Era una especie de siesta, si tenía que compararlo con una actividad humana.  
  
Era una comparación fácil y abstracta que le ayudaba a dejar todo el trabajo a sus espaldas.  
  
Estaba a punto de cruzar para seguir hacia la parada de su autobús cuando un coche negro con los cristales tintados pasó a toda velocidad junto a él. Se giró y miró hacia atrás, y otro más apareció. Salían de al dirección en la que quedaba el restaurante.   
  
Sin pararse a cuestionar que podía estar siendo paranoico, echó a correr.  
  
Así vestido estaba seguro de que aunque se cruzase con sus clientes no lo reconocerían. A diferencia de Hangeng, que procuraba ir siempre lo suficientemente elegante como para que ninguna foto suya en vaqueros y camiseta apareciese en la presa, Henry sólo se ponía trajes para trabajar. Para lo demás, como millones y millones de veinteañeros, prefería looks informales a base de vaqueros, zapatillas y camisetas.   
  
Gracias a dios por ello, porque era mucho más fácil correr así.  
  
Una parte de su cerebro, una parte ilusa a la que nunca escuchaba, le decía que podía ser todo una tontería suya. El resto se dedicaba a gritarle que corriese más, que fuese más rápido. La ronda de Hangeng siempre duraba media hora. A veces un poco más, a veces un poco menos. Iba a tardar casi diez minutos en llegar allí corriendo.   
  
Mierda mierda mierda.  
  
Se lo había dicho. Se lo había dicho al jefe esa mañana. Que algo no olía bien. Que Zhong había dejado de sonreír y ahora miraba el local con aspecto frío y calculador.   
  
Mierda.   
  
Había intentado controlar la situación. Todo lo que había podido, pero las cosas habían comenzado a girar en una espiral en constante aumento de velocidad desde que Siwon había estado allí por última vez.  
  
Pudo ver el humo salir del interior del local antes de estar cerca. Tiró su bandolera al suelo en un intento desesperado de correr más.   
  
Su cabeza no funcionaba con propiedad y parecía un remix rayado entre “Mierda” y “Por dios que haya terminado antes de tiempo”.  
  
Tropezó cuando estaba casi enfrente del edificio y se tambaleó sin llegar a caer al suelo. Una vez allí, se le cayó el alma a los pies. Trancando la puerta principal había un par de bloques de hormigón.   
  
La mayoría de su cerebro no se había equivocado y lo que fuera que estuviese ocurriendo dentro había sido intencionado. De alguna forma habían conseguido burlar el extenso sistema de seguridad de Hangeng y preparado algo así. Por si fuese poco, conocían las rutinas de Hangeng y tenían toda la intención del mundo de pillarlo allí dentro.  
  
Volvió a maldecir.  
  
Corrió hacia el interior del edificio, sacando sus llaves con manos temblorosas. Tenía que salvarlo. Una vez lo lograse dejaría que su cabeza se dirigiese a toda esa culpabilidad que iba a sentir. Sobre todo, porque quizá la locura que su jefe cometería si le hubiese dicho que Zhong y su comitiva habitual estaban en Seúl hubiese bastado para que no diesen la orden de destruir el restaurante.   
  
Como había supuesto, la puerta de empleados también estaba trancada. No con bloques de hormigón que Henry no podía levantar por sí mismo. Escuchó un estruendo. Innegablemente era alguien golpeando la puerta para tratar de abrirla.   
  
─¡Aguanta ahí!─ pidió.  
  
Se movió mucho más rápido que antes en toda su vida. El golpe contra la puerta fue menor, y se apresuró en desbloquear la barra de hierro que mantenía la manilla en la posición de cerrado.   
  
─¡Mierda, mierda mierda MIERDA!─ gritó.   
  
De un último golpazo fue capaz de liberar la cerradura. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y tragó una bocanada de humo que lo hizo toser con desesperación.   
  
Sin darle importancia a cómo se encontraba él, buscó a Hangeng con la mirada. Se había caído en el suelo a escasos centímetros de la puerta y Henry lo arrastró de allí haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas. Cuando consiguió alejarse lo suficiente, puso la cabeza sobre su pecho. Su corazón seguía latiendo.   
  
La presión de su cabeza en su pecho llegó para que Hangeng recobrase el sentido. Comenzó a toser y se incorporó para girarse sobre sí mismo y poder hacer frente al achaque. Sabiendo que no tenían tiempo, Henry lo agarró por una mano y lo arrastró al exterior. Al paso en el que avanzaban las llamas, iban a salir del restaurante en minutos.  
  
─¡Vamos vamos vamos!─ suplicó.   
  
Hangeng lo miró confuso y se levantó como pudo.  
  
Una vez fuera, Henry lo obligó a cruzar la calle. Se dejó caer en la acera por el esfuerzo.   
  
Hangeng seguía tosiendo.  
  
Tras un segundo en el que respirar, sacó el móvil del bolsillo de los pantalones vaqueros y llamó a una ambulancia. Asegurarse de su salud era lo más importante. Tras la ambulancia, llamó a los bomberos y a la policía.  
  
Por suerte para ellos, estaban en el centro y rodeados de edificios con un valor incalculable para los grandes motores económicos del país. En menos de cinco minutos, las autoridades estaban allí. Los servicios médicos le echaron un rápido vistazo y pasaron a centrarse en Hangeng, al que tenían conectado a una botella de oxígeno.   
  
Envuelto en una de esas mantas que entregaban en semejantes casos, Henry observó la mirada perdida y derrotada de Hangeng mientras veía como ni siquiera los bomberos podían detener las llamas en el restaurante que tan caro le había costado. Los residentes de los exclusivos pisos superiores del rascacielos habían comenzado a salir.   
  
Henry regresó sobre sus pasos para recoger su bandolera. Una vez en su poder, sacó el otro teléfono, el internacional cuyo número solo conocía una persona en todo el mundo.   
  
Pulsó el botón de llamada.  
  
Descolgaron al segundo tono a pesar de estar en medio de la noche.  
  
─Jefe.─ comenzó. Las sirenas y el bullicio a su alrededor tenían que llegar hasta su interlocutor a la perfección.─ Zhong acaba de quemar el restaurante.─ anunció.─ No creo que se pueda salvar nada. Los médicos lo están revisando. Ha inhalado demasiado humo, por lo que supongo que lo tendrán en observación hasta mañana. Sabían que Hangeng siempre hace una última comprobación. Lo encerraron dentro para que ardiese con el local.─ se hizo un silencio sobre la línea y Henry pronunció la frase que sabía que lo aterrorizaría en incontables noches por venir.─ He estado a punto de no llegar a tiempo.  
  
Henry no tenía nada más que decir y no necesitaba confirmación. La línea se cortó sin palabras de advertencia y ni siquiera la seguridad de que en ese momento Kyuhyun estaba despertando a Changmin y movilizando todos sus recursos bastaron para hacerlo sentirse más tranquilo.  
  
Zhong sabría que Hangeng estaba vivo. Ese tipo de hombres no odiaban nada tanto como los imprevistos. Siempre reaccionaban a ellos cortando por lo sano.  
  
La sentencia de muerte de Hangeng acababa de extenderse para incluir a todos sus empleados.  
  
  
***  
  
 _“Hemos perdido Beijing”_  
  
Kyuhyun había dicho muchas cosas más después de aquella frase. Cosas importantes como que Hangeng había sobrevivido por cuestión de minutos, que se lo habían llevado al hospital o que el incendio ya había sido sofocado. Pero en los oídos de Changmin aún repiqueteaba una y otra vez esa primera sentencia que le había arrancado de sus sueños, literal y metafóricamente.  
  
Haber quemado el Sanzuniao significaba mucho más que pérdidas económicas o una inevitable polémica sobre las medidas de seguridad de sus locales. Era toda una declaración de guerra. Una guerra en la que había quedado claro que a Zhong no le temblaría la mano para matar. Una guerra en la que a Changmin no le bastaría con levantar sus defensas.   
  
Por primera vez desde que se había situado a la cabeza de Changmin Corporation no tenía las armas que precisaba en las manos. Le faltaba poder, le faltaban apoyos y estaba seguro de que, por mucho que disimulasen, sus dos manos derechas en la compañía no atravesaban el mejor de sus momentos. No estaba acostumbrado a ninguna de las tres cosas. Aún así, lo último que iba a hacer era rendirse sin luchar.   
  
Lo primero que iba a hacer era acometer una profunda investigación sobre lo que había sucedido esa noche. Cualquier pista, por pequeña que fuese, que implicase a Zhong podría poner la suerte a su favor.   
  
Con rapidez, marcó el número de Siwon.   
  
  
**  
  
No recordaba cuándo se había quedado dormido. Su intención había sido irse cuando todo terminase. Sabía que no iba a cambiar nada, pero despertar junto a él era una intimidad que hubiese preferido reservar para Hangeng. Era una tontería, si lo pensaba bien. Sin embargo, en cuanto abrió los ojos, agradeció el sonido del tono de su móvil en medio de la noche. Heechul, enredado en su cuerpo, no pareció agradecerlo tanto.   
  
─ ¡Joder, Siwon!   
  
─ Lo siento, lo siento.   
  
Se separó de él con toda la suavidad que pudo dentro de su prisa y salió de la cama en busca del teléfono. Tenía que ser importante. Era el tono asignado para Changmin y él jamás le llamaba a esas horas de la noche, a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario. Después de rebuscar entre la ropa desperdigada por el suelo, dio con el aparato.   
  
─ ¿Si?  
  
─ Siwon, soy yo. Te necesito en las oficinas, ahora.   
  
─ ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
─ El Sanzuniao.   
  
Siwon sintió una mano de hierro estrangulándole el estómago. Tuvo suerte de que Changmin decidiese dejar de ser críptico porque él no hubiese podido decir ni una palabra.   
  
─ Zhong lo ha quemado. Por entero.   
  
─ ¿Hangeng?  
  
Tal vez sí había una palabra que siempre podría llegar a pronunciar.   
  
─ Estaba dentro. Por suerte el maitre logró sacarle. Le han trasladado al hospital.   
  
─ ¿Al hospital?  
  
─ Sí. Tengo que llamar a Minho, Siwon. Te espero en mi despacho.   
  
Changmin había cortado la llamada sin que tan siquiera pudiese reaccionar con propiedad. El agarre en su brazo y la forma brusca de girarlo, también le cogieron por sorpresa.   
  
─ ¿Qué le ha pasado a Hangeng?  
  
Siwon no conocía a Heechul hace mucho, pero podía asegurar que eso que veía en su cara era preocupación y miedo, miedo en estado puro. Se parecía terriblemente a lo que estaba sintiendo él mismo.   
  
─ Su restaurante ha... ¿Conoces a Hangeng?  
  
No conseguía hilar dos pensamientos con un mínimo de lógica. No cuando su mente conjuraba las imágenes de un Hangeng abrasado por el fuego debatiéndose a vida o muerte en un hospital demasiado lejano para poder salir corriendo y llegar hasta él. Heechul le sacó de ellas agarrándole con tanta fuerza que le clavó las uñas en la piel.   
  
─ ¡Dime qué le ha pasado, Siwon!  
  
─ Han quemado su restaurante. Él estaba dentro. Le han llevado al hospital, no sé nada más.  
  
─ Dios, no... ¡No! ¡Joder, joder!  
  
Heechul le soltó y empezó a recorrer nervioso la habitación en busca de su ropa. Siwon hizo su mejor esfuerzo por salir de ese estupor en el que había caído. No entender nada de lo que sucedía le tenía seriamente paralizado. Heechul volvió a plantarse delante de él, empujando su camisa contra la piel de su pecho.   
  
─ ¿Es que no vas a moverte? Es Hangeng, Siwon. ¡Hangeng!  
  
─ ¡Ya sé quién es Hangeng! Pero tú...   
  
─ Yo soy el otro, ¿vale? A quien le cogiste el teléfono en China. ¡Pero eso me importa una mierda ahora! Ahora vamos a hacer lo que sea por que Hangeng sobreviva. ¿Estás conmigo, Siwon?  
  
Inexplicablemente, la revelación que debería haberle dejado sin palabras fue la que consiguió reanimarle. Las piezas de un puzzle bizarro encajaron en su mente y permitieron al resto de sus ideas ponerse en marcha. Hangeng debía sobrevivir, el resto de las cosas podían esperar al siglo siguiente.   
  
─ Lo estoy.   
  
Heechul asintió, su rostro serio y decidido, ocultando a duras penas el dolor.  
  
─ Bien, pues hagámoslo.   
  
  
**  
  
Cuando Siwon llegó al despacho de Changmin, los tres directivos ya estaban allí. Sentados frente a la pantalla de plasma, veían en la CCTV las imágenes del incendio que habían pasado a ocupar gran parte de los programas informativos de madrugada. Sus rostros reflejaban la seriedad que suscitaba el momento, pero Siwon pudo apreciar también claramente esa chispa de decisión que precede a las grandes batallas y, sobre todo, su sed de venganza. Supo enseguida que su papel en esa reunión sería el de templar ánimos e intentar buscar la vía de resolución menos arriesgada. A Changmin, Kyuhyun y Minho parecía habérseles acabado la paciencia para eso.   
  
Pero antes de calmar a los demás, Siwon necesitaba desesperadamente calmarse a sí mismo.   
  
─ ¿Se sabe algo de Hangeng?  
  
Sólo entonces Minho separó su mirada de la televisión. Changmin y Kyuhyun siguieron observando las imágenes, memorizando cada pequeño detalle de la destrucción que tendrían que vengar.   
  
─ Está fuera de peligro. No llegó a quemarse, sólo inhaló demasiado humo.   
  
Siwon sintió que el peso incontenible que había aplastado sus propios pulmones desaparecía. Por un extraño momento deseó que Heechul también estuviese al tanto de la situación, pero contactarle justo ahora quedaba fuera de toda discusión. Siendo el segundo de Yoochun, Siwon estaba seguro de que encontraría la forma de obtener la información.   
  
─ Tenemos que sacarle de China cuanto antes. A él y a Henry. Zhong no le perdonará su error de cálculo.   
  
La voz de Changmin a duras penas disimulaba su enorme rabia interior. Nada raro si uno recordaba que acababan de destruir el símbolo más visible del éxito de Changmin Corporation en China. Tenían muchos y diversos negocios allí, pero el Sanzuniao era la mejor muestra de la elegancia, la clase y el poder de Changmin. El Sanzuniao y Hangeng, que había alcanzado la popularidad suficiente para ser considerado una personalidad influyente en el país. Zhong había estado a punto de arrebatarle a los dos.   
  
─ No será fácil.   
  
─ ¡Ya lo sé, Kyuhyun! ¡No soy idiota!  
  
Changmin se levantó malhumorado y se dirigió al mueble bar. Segundos después apuraba un buen trago de whisky de espaldas a ellos, su ira reflejada en la tensión de sus hombros. Oír la noticia de voz de Kyuhyun había sido una cosa; ver las imágenes, otra muy diferente. Siwon se acercó al sofá y las observó con atención. El restaurante había quedado reducido a cenizas. Entre las incombustibles columnas de hormigón armado podían verse los miserables restos del Sanzuniao, todavía humeantes. Pensar que Hangeng podría haber acabado como ellos... No, de nada valía pensar así. No había sucedido y ahora lo importante era sacarle del país que ansiaba convertirse en su tumba.   
  
─ Y los bloques de hormigón en la acera... Menudo hijo de perra.   
  
Minho tenía razón. Zhong estaba tan seguro de su posición que ni siquiera le importaba que los bloques de hormigón que había colocado para bloquear la salida permaneciesen allí, como prueba evidente de que el incendio no había sido un accidente. Es más, probablemente los había dejado para que Changmin tampoco tuviese dudas sobre ello. Si aquello no era una provocación, Siwon ya no sabía qué lo era. Pero también estaba convencido de que caer en ella sería un lamentable error.   
  
Kyuhyun se levantó del sofá y abrió su libreta.   
  
─ Me encargaré de poner a dos de nuestros hombres en la habitación de Hangeng. Alguien con conocimientos de medicina debería hacerse pasar por su visita habitual. No me fío de la medicación que intenten darle. Y deberíamos dejarle allí hasta tener clara la vía de escape. ¿Te parece bien?  
  
Changmin pareció sorprenderse ante la pregunta. Para según qué cosas, Kyuhyun no necesitaba pedir permiso. Si lo había hecho, sólo se debía al ambiente enrarecido del despacho y a la anterior contestación que le había dado.   
  
─ Me parece bien. Siwon, ¿qué alternativas legales tenemos?  
  
─ De camino hacia aquí he movilizado a un grupo de investigación. Trabajarán codo a codo con la policía científica y se encargarán de que no eliminen pruebas contra Zhong. De todas formas, yo no esperaría demasiado. Sus influencias en ese campo son mucho mayores que las nuestras.   
  
En ese campo no significa otra cosa que la mafia. Changmin había sido demasiado legal en China, demasiado transparente, y eso ahora podría pagarlo caro.  
  
─ ¿Y nada más?  
  
─ Mi consejo es que vayas a China. Que seas la cara visible de la compañía y distraigas la atención con tu presencia en todas partes, haciendo declaraciones controvertidas. Eso nos daría a nosotros más margen para intentarlo.   
  
─ No me vale intentarlo, Siwon. Hay que sacarles de ahí. Como sea.   
  
En realidad, Siwon no podía estar más de acuerdo, pero las armas a su alcance eran muy limitadas. Si al menos Heechul pudiese hacer algo...   
  
─ Yo puedo quedarme aquí. Japón se va a poner nervioso y es evidente que nuestras acciones caerán en Corea. Puedo hacerme cargo, Changmin.   
  
Alli pasaba algo mucho más allá de aquel golpe de Zhong. Minho hablaba inseguro, como si Changmin tuviese motivos para dudar de sus capacidades cuando nunca lo había hecho. A Siwon no le gustó nada, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que la piña que siempre habían sido ellos tres se resquebrajara. Por suerte, Changmin asintió sin asomo de duda.   
  
─ Te quedas al mando. Nosotros tres nos vamos. Kyuhyun, avisa para que preparen el jet.   
  
Siwon no pudo evitar el resoplido. Por mucho que quisiese estar en China ya mismo, aquélla era el tipo de decisión que él debía evitar.   
  
─ ¿Ahora mismo? ¿Sin estrategia? ¿Sin contactos?   
  
─ Está claro que no los tenemos. Una vez allí quizá nos sea más fácil encontrarlos.   
  
─ Una vez allí estaremos en su terreno.   
  
─ Pues de alguna manera lo convertiremos en el nuestro.   
  
Era evidente que Changmin se estaba dejando ir por la furia. Kyuhyun siempre había sabido ser más calmado. Minho, que tenía la imprudencia de la juventud, había aprendido precisamente por eso a guardar una posición reservada en ese tipo de reuniones. Pero cuando Changmin llegaba a un grado de enfado, pocas veces atendía a razones.   
  
─ Siwon tiene razón, Changmin, no podemos meternos en la boca del lobo sin una buena estrategia.   
  
Ni siquiera a las de Kyuhyun.   
  
─ ¡No pienso quedarme aquí esperando que me comuniquen que Hangeng o Henry han muerto! ¡Es mi decisión y aquí el Presidente soy yo!  
  
El sonido del teléfono fue como una bendición en medio del ambiente crispado que se estaba creando. Changmin prácticamente aporreó el aparato cuando lo descolgó. Si no contestó de malas maneras fue sólo porque en esa situación cualquier llamada podría ser importante.   
  
─ Diga.   
  
Siwon pudo leer perfectamente en su cara la sorpresa que le supuso escuchar la otra voz. Sorpresa que se contagió cuando Changmin activó el manos libres y les hizo partícipes de la conversación.   
  
─ Yoochun, conmigo están Kyuhyun, Minho y mi abogado Siwon. Espero que no te importe.   
  
─ En absoluto, aquí está Heechul y mi abogado.   
  
─ Perfecto. Te escuchamos.   
  
─ No me andaré con rodeos. Conozco tus negocios en China y sé que la mafia está lejos de tu alcance. Yo puedo ofrecértela.   
  
Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas. Changmin pronunció la pregunta que todos habían formulado en su mente.   
  
─ Has tenido a Kangin husmeando en mi compañía las dos últimas semanas. Sé lo que pretendes. ¿Por qué me ofreces esto ahora?  
  
─ Zhong ha ido a por ti esta vez, pero mañana puede ir a por mí. Tiene el poder para acabar con ambos y no dudo que lo desee. La única forma que tenemos de responder es aunando fuerzas.   
  
Era una oferta tan tentadora como sospechosa. Pero, sobre todo, era la única oferta que tenían. La única forma más o menos segura de traer a Hangeng y a Henry a Corea y conseguir que ninguna persona en relación con ellos fuese asesinada. Siwon vio claro que Changmin iba a aceptarla. Cerró los ojos y pidió a ese dios que ya no conseguía reconfortarle que su jefe no estuviese tomando una decisión equivocada. No soportaría no conseguir traerse a Hangeng de vuelta.   
  
─ Está bien, Yoochun. Tu oferta nos interesa.  
  
  



	21. De fuerzas y debilidades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De fuerzas y debilidades**

 

* * *

  
  
  
Heechul desconectó por completo después del sí de Changmin. No prestó atención a Yoochun dándoles una lista de nombres ni explicándoles cómo y cuándo tendrían que encontrarse con sus contactos.  
  
En vez de eso, Heechul se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. La oficina de Yoochun en el edificio de su empresa era impresionante. Digna de un candidato a ocupar el puesto de Changmin en la economía coreana. Si escudriñaba lo suficiente, tenía la impresión de que podría ver el edificio aunque hay otros que se interponen entre ambos.  
  
No le interesaba la ciudad. No le interesaba nada excepto tener noticias de Hangeng. Y no podía tenerlas. No por ahora. Su arrepentimiento quemaba en alguna parte de un alma que creía desaparecida hacía muchos años. Era toda una sorpresa que además de la preocupación y el miedo pudiese sentirse tan sumamente culpable.   
  
Hangeng había querido hablar con él. Hangeng se había olido que algo pasaba. Hangeng le había dicho que lo echaba de menos. Y Heechul, por miedo a lo que pudiese decir, le había puesto una excusa barata y se había marchado.   
  
Todo lo que sabía ahora era lo que las noticias e internet estaban diciendo. Que había sido provocado, que había estado en el interior y que lo habían llevado al hospital inmediatamente. Nadie sabía que tipo de heridas tenía. Nadie sabía si estaba entre la vida y la muerte. Heechul tenía ganas de gritar. Ganas de ir hasta China y exigir que le dejasen verlo. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que Heechul se moría de ganas de llegar y gritar que era la pareja de alguien y que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar junto a él en el hospital.  
  
—Vamos a sacarlo de allí.  
  
Yoochun había terminado su conversación y se había acercado a él. Estaba a su espalda, mirando sin ver la panorámica de la ciudad.   
  
Heechul volvió a recordar el momento en el que se había vestido a la velocidad de la luz y había llamado a Yoochun. Su jefe nunca se iba a dormir temprano, así que lo había pillado despierto. No entretenido con alguno de los otros tres como habría sido lo usual antes de cerrar Il Villaggio, pero sí despierto. Le había dicho que iba de camino a su casa, que necesitaban hablar de algo urgente.  
  
Se lo había contado todo. Lo de Hangeng. Lo de Siwon. Había estado al borde de suplicar que lo ayudase. Nunca había cruzado esa línea porque lo siguiente que Yoochun había dicho había sido la orden de llamar a Kangin y citarlo en la oficina. La de verdad.   
  
Yoochun había usado el trayecto en llamadas internacionales con sus contactos en China. Ninguno quería ir en contra de Zhong, pero ninguno iba a negarse una vez les garantizase que sería imposible que los asociasen con Changmin. Al parecer, las noticias volaban más rápido de lo que uno supondría y la mafia china ya estaba protegiéndose de posibles represalias. El poder de Zhong, aún cuando no estaba en el país, era una sombra temible. Yoochun había conseguido la colaboración necesaria. Heechul sabía a cambio de qué. No era dinero ni acciones ni nada material. Favores. Favores que algún día tendría que pagar solo porque no había dudado en ayudarlos a él y a Hangeng.  
  
Kangin, como siempre, había sido menos comprensivo. Había respondido al teléfono insultándolo y maldiciendo en voz alta el día en el que los había conocido. Yoochun lo había escuchado y ponerse al teléfono y dar una orden cortante había sido más que suficiente para que el abogado dejase de quejarse y se pusiese en funcionamiento.  
  
—Creo que podemos comenzar la reunión.— anunció Kangin. Acababa de llegar junto a ellos con tres vasos llenos de whisky. Entregó uno a cada uno y le dio un buen trago al suyo.— Me he pasado una semana en el culo del mundo rodeado de monstruos para nada.  
  
—Que es más o menos lo mismo que has conseguido investigando a Changmin.— espetó Yoochun, no realmente molesto pero tampoco feliz con la situación.— Nada, Kangin. Nada.  
  
—Y ahora me toca alguien que es peor que Changmin. De puta madre.— volvió a darle otro trago a su bebida.   
  
Yoochun resopló y volvió a la mesa de la sala de juntas. Tenía parte de la mesa cubierta de documentos sobre Zhong. Heechul saboreó lentamente el alcohol. Era de una de esas botellas caras que Yoochun se consentía como capricho cada vez que tenía asuntos serios rondándole la cabeza. Siguió sus pasos y se sentó en su lugar habitual. La silla frente a él fue ocupada por Kangin.  
  
—¿Qué tenéis sobre él?  
  
—Es mucho más sucio que nosotros. Mucho más sucio que Changmin.— dijo Heechul. Le lanzó una de las carpetas y Kangin comenzó a ojearlas al instante. Había puesto a funcionar la actitud de negocios. Eso siempre era bueno.— Tiene más dinero, más contactos y menos escrúpulos.   
  
—Esto va a ser prácticamente imposible.— anunció Kangin, mirando a Yoochun dubitativo.  
  
Yoochun, que parecía perdido en su propio mundo, volvió la vista hacia ellos. Heechul podía poner una mano en el fuego a que ya tenía un par de ideas. Su jefe trabajaba así, mezclando conocimiento e instinto y normalmente sus planes más impresionantes eran los que pensaba con el sabor del whisky en el paladar y la mirada perdida en algún lugar al que sólo él podía llegar.   
  
—Busca algo. Lo que sea. Mira qué tiene en Japón, en Indonesia, Tailandia y por aquí. Está claro que aunque haya algo en China, ahí no podremos tocarle. Lo que más nos interesa ahora mismo es apartar su ojo de Changmin.  
  
—Centrarlo en nosotros es la peor idea que he escuchado nunca, y mira que conozco a Jaejoong.  
  
—Hoy ha sido bastante claro.— Heechul se había olvidado de que Yoochun lo había visto ese mismo día. Con todo lo de Hangeng no se había dado cuenta ni de preguntar. Yoochun continuaba pensativo y él y Kangin intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.— Y ahora entiendo muchas de las sombras que me acechaban. No me gusta Zhong.— pareció volver de su mundo de ensueño y Heechul agradeció el brillo de sus ojos. Brillaban con determinación.— No quería tener nada que ver con él antes de esto, ahora mucho menos.  
  
—¿Por dónde lo podemos atacar, Yoochun?  
  
Se sorprendió con lo desesperado de su tono de voz. Kangin y Yoochun no le prestaron más atención de la habitual pero en sus oídos era molesto y desagradable sentir la debilidad que había tras la desesperación.  
  
—¿Ahora mismo? Por ningún sitio. Zhong hará público que está en Corea en un par de días. No ha anunciado nuestra reunión porque necesitaba que Changmin tuviese la guardia baja. Tiene la coartada perfecta y piensa utilizarme. Quiere que haga público que estábamos cenando juntos si Changmin decide presentar cargos contra él. Deberías preparar esa hipótesis desde ya, Kangin.  
  
—¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
  
—Vamos a guardar silencio. Hasta que estén listos para sacar a Henry y a Hangeng del país nos vamos a quedar callados. Los enviarán a Il Villaggio...  
  
—¿Qué?— Heechul se golpeó mentalmente. En vez de ponerse depresivo, debería haber prestado atención a los detalles que Yoochun le había proporcionado a Changmin.— ¿Vas a ofrecerles refugio allí?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Pero... pero... ¡Es tu templo personal!— exclamó. Yoochun nunca mezclaba nada peligroso con el prostíbulo. Por eso la clientela era tan exclusiva. No le ofrecía noches con sus chicos a cualquiera, por mucho dinero que tuviese el cliente potencial. Proteger allí a dos hombres buscados por Zhong implicaba exponer la seguridad de Junsu, Yunho y los demás.— No puedo permitirte que hagas algo así por mí. No.  
  
—Heechul.— Yoochun le dedicó media sonrisa, la primera que le veía en días.— Es la casa más segura de Seúl. Nadie sospechará aunque traiga a una veintena de chicos nuevos.  
  
—Uhm...— Heechul frunció el ceño.— Para estar más seguros haré circular el rumor de que vamos a crear Il Villagio II.  
  
—Perfecto. Tendremos que crear una distracción para que Kyuhyun pase desapercibido. Quiero que estés pendiente de nuestras acciones y controles el mercado local a todas horas, Heechul. Zhong no puede estar mirando a China. Es crucial que me deis algo con lo que trabajar.— dijo mirándolos fijamente. El abogado frunció el ceño y se limitó a asentir. Heechul tragó saliva. Podría pasarse un año sin dormir ni descansar si eso le iba a devolver a Hangeng sano y salvo.— Si no podemos contar con nada... Tengo una idea, pero no quiero ponerla en práctica a menos que sea totalmente indispensable.  
  
  
**

  
  
La lista de contactos que Yoochun les había facilitado era tan extensa que Kyuhyun estaba haciendo auténticos malabarismos para encajar un plan de acción eficiente y que usase al menor número de ellos posible. Changmin no había dejado de observar su concienzudo trabajo en el portátil, los papeles y su móvil, mientras acordaba con Siwon las líneas de discurso que iba a utilizar en sus múltiples apariciones en público. El propio Siwon había enviado un comunicado a todos los medios anunciando su llegada a Beijing y su visita programada al lugar del incendio en la mañana siguiente, junto a sus dos principales delegados en China. Aquellas casi dos horas de vuelo eran un tiempo precioso que los tres pensaban aprovechar al máximo.   
  
Cuando un miembro de la tripulación les trajo una nueva remesa de café, Changmin cogió rápidamente una de las tazas. No es que necesitase la cafeína para mantenerse despierto; probablemente no podría volver a dormir bien hasta que todo aquello se arreglase; que era lo mismo que decir “hasta que Zhong cayese”. Sin embargo, siempre le había gustado pensar con el aroma y el calor del café entre sus manos. Era como si le atase a un punto de confort que, dadas las circunstancias, no podría encontrar en otro lado.   
  
Todavía no sabía qué pensar de la súbita alianza con Yoochun. Ofrecer ayuda cuando no se tenían opciones reales de rechazarla era una forma que él mismo había usado incontables veces para obtener posiciones de poder sobre otras personas o empresas. El movimiento de Yoochun había sido muy inteligente. Sus posiciones prácticamente se habían igualado en ese momento. Y si al final conseguían destruir a Zhong, cuando sólo volviesen a quedar ambos sobre el ring, los favores que Changmin llevaría colgados a su espalda podrían ser determinantes para hacerle perder.  
  
Mejor no pensar en ello. La decisión estaba tomada. Tenían mucho más de lo que tenían al principio de la noche y ahora lo único que importaba era no cometer ni un solo fallo en China. Por eso, cuando Siwon se dirigió al baño, Changmin encontró el momento adecuado para hacer la pregunta que se llevaba planteando desde que había subido al avión.   
  
—Kyuhyun…  
  
Su segundo alejó por primera vez su atención de lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía los ojos cansados y una seriedad casi plomiza en la mirada. Changmin volvió a tener la sensación de que una parte fundamental de Kyuhyun se le escapaba. Era nuevo e incómodo y tendría que solucionarlo cuanto antes. Pero no esa noche.   
  
—¿Estás seguro de Henry?  
  
No necesitaba especificar más; los dos conocían la segunda alternativa posible para el maître del Sanzuniao. Lo más posible era que intentasen matarlo, pero también podían chantajearle, torturarle o ir a por los suyos hasta hacerle hablar. Changmin no estaba seguro de que Henry poseyese información realmente valiosa, pero como mínimo sí sabía la identidad del resto de empleados, por dónde atacar al resto de sus restaurantes en China o la habitación de hospital en la que se encontraba Hangeng. Su mayor temor era que el propio Henry diese el primer paso, ofreciendo lo que tuviese como carnaza para salvar su vida. A Kyuhyun no le extrañó la pregunta. Pareció perderse en sus pensamientos por un momento, pero en su respuesta no se filtró ningún rastro de vacilación.   
  
—Completamente seguro.   
  
—Entonces vamos a sacarle de ahí cuanto antes. A sacar a los dos.   
  
Kyuhyun asintió y volvió a su trabajo. Changmin dio un trago a su café y repitió mentalmente la frase que más le había gustado de todas las que le había propuesto Siwon.   
  
_“Las llamas no harán que Changmin Corporation desaparezca de China ni ocultarán por siempre al indeseable que las causó, porque ya se han apagado.”_  
  
  
**

  
Siwon había llegado a la suite del hotel, se había dado una ducha bien caliente y luego había ido dejando pasar dos horas entre papeles que realmente no conseguía leer, sentado en la cama, vestido y deseando arrancarle la noche al día para que pudiese marcharse al hospital. Cuando finalmente comenzó a amanecer, ya no pudo quedarse sentado ni un rato más. Utilizar sus influencias para saltarse las horas de visita sería ponerse un foco de luz sobre sí mismo, pero si fuese preciso lo haría.   
  
No fue necesario. En cuanto dijo su nombre y le indicó el paciente al que buscaba, la enfermera le dio el número de planta y le dejó subir a la habitación. Siwon se habría preocupado de la excesiva facilidad con la que se podía acceder a Hangeng si no hubiese sido por el comentario que añadió la empleada.   
  
—Adelante señor Choi, el señor Shim nos dijo que vendría.   
  
En la televisión de la sala de espera, las imágenes del restaurante consumido se repetían. Poco después, una foto de Changmin servía de fondo a la noticia de su inminente visita al lugar del incendio. Siwon no se detuvo a escucharla, podría haberla dicho de memoria, y la prisa que sentía no le hubiese permitido detenerse ante nada.   
  
Los dos hombres que había apostado Kyuhyun en la puerta de Hangeng se negaron a dejarle pasar hasta que vieron su documentación y eso, aunque suponía un nuevo retraso en sus planes, le hizo sentir alivio. Cuando se aseguraron de que realmente era Choi Siwon, pudo por fin entrar en el cuarto.   
  
No era muy grande, pero al menos no le habían obligado a compartirlo con nadie. La supuesta novia del paciente encargada de revisar todas sus comidas y medicinas, leía un libro en el sillón junto a la cama. Siwon apenas llegó a verla, su mirada se había perdido en Hangeng desde que había abierto la puerta.  
  
Dormía. La máscara de oxígeno descansaba en la percha y ya no parecía ser necesaria. Ver la piel de su cara y de sus manos en perfecto estado fue la confirmación que Siwon había estado buscando desde que Changmin le había llamado de madrugada. En realidad, no había llegado a descartar la idea de que el fuego realmente le hubiese alcanzado, detalle que los otros tres le habrían ocultado para mantenerle sereno y centrado en su trabajo. Por fortuna, no había sido así.   
  
Con cuidado de no despertarle, Siwon se sentó en un lateral de la cama. La mujer cerró el libro y se puso en pie.   
  
—Voy a estirar las piernas. Volveré cuando traigan el desayuno.   
  
—Claro, muchas gracias.   
  
A Siwon ni siquiera le importó haber sido muy evidente. No parecía existir otra razón para que ella hubiese sentido que sobraba en la habitación. Pero lo importante era que ya no estaba. Entonces ya no pudo retener más la caricia en el pelo de Hangeng que había estado conteniendo. Por suerte, el leve contacto hizo que abriese los ojos, porque Siwon no sabía cuánto tiempo habría podido retener también su abrazo.   
  
Hangeng le miró como si no creyese que estuviera allí y Siwon tiró de él con suavidad hasta encerrarle entre sus brazos. Toda la tensión que había acumulado en las últimas doce horas abandonó de repente su cuerpo, sumiéndole en una debilidad acolchada que hizo que se le aguaran los ojos. Sintiendo el calor de Hangeng contra su piel, supo con más fuerza que nunca que le quería, lo mucho que le necesitaba. De ninguna de las maneras iba a salir de China sin él.   
  
Cuando consiguió alejarse lo mínimo imprescindible para mirarle a los ojos, los encontró tan llenos de lágrimas como los suyos.   
  
—Gracias…  
  
La voz era ronca, llena de un humo que aún no se había evaporado. La palabra innecesaria. Si alguien quería dar gracias era Siwon a él por haber sobrevivido. Por permitirle ese abrazo y ese beso que le daba justo en ese momento y que quería llevarse con él todo lo malo que aún le quedase dentro. Humo, recuerdos, sueños rotos. Todo.   
  
—Vamos a sacarte de aquí, es cuestión de días.   
  
Hangeng asintió mientras Siwon le acariciaba las mejillas. Él mejor que nadie sabía del peligro que corría quedándose en China. Probablemente había anticipado esa jugada desde que se había despertado en aquella cama. Pero Siwon sabía que nada, absolutamente nada, le habría hecho anticipar lo que iba a hacer ahora.   
  
Sacando el móvil de su bolsillo, buscó un contacto concreto en su agenda y le pasó el teléfono a Hangeng. Su cara fue un auténtico poema. Siwon se habría reído si la gravedad de la situación allá fuera no fuese tanta. Y si no estuviese a punto de confesarle a Hangeng que también le había engañado.  
  
—Llámale y dile que estás bien. No lo creerá hasta que lo hagas y a estas alturas debe estar desesperado por saber de ti.   
  
—Pero… ¿cómo?   
  
—Eso no importa. Te prometo que lo hablaremos todo a su tiempo, Hannie. Por ahora, deja que lo que pasó en Corea, se quede en Corea.   
  
Nadie podía entender esa frase mejor que Hangeng. Sin superar del todo su sorpresa, marcó el botón de llamada y espero la respuesta.   
  
Cuando oyó la voz de Heechul, Hangeng no pudo evitar emocionarse. Siwon cogió su mano libre y sostuvo la intensa mirada de sus ojos.   
  
Y extrañamente, se sintió completo.  
  
  
**

 

El chófer detuvo el coche frente a la verja que rodeaba la propiedad. Se trataba de una construcción lujosa a las afueras de Beijing, la típica casa de campo que podría tener un empresario con un poco de suerte en sus ganancias. Sólo su dueño y su gente de total confianza sabía que, en realidad, era uno de los puntos clave de su entramada red de prostitución en Asia. Sólo su dueño, su gente de total confianza y Kyuhyun.   
  
Si todas las negociaciones y los pactos que había conseguido el día anterior seguían en pie, Henry ya tenía que haber llegado allí. Una vez que había sabido que el maître y Hangeng iban a refugiarse en Il Villaggio, Kyuhyun había visto claro el camino a seguir. Henry viajaría a Seúl con el resto de chicos y chicas "vendidos" a varios jeques de Arabia Saudí cuyos hombres se encargarían de recogerles allí. La diferencia era que a él le recogería Heechul.  
  
Con Hangeng iba a ser más complicado. Su popularidad había causado mucho recelo en los contactos que Kyuhyun había tanteado. Era mucho más fácil descubrirle y nadie quería arriesgarse a sufrir la ira de Zhong directamente. Estaba claro que tendría que dar lo mejor de sí mismo para llegar a un acuerdo satisfactorio. Y era muy consciente de que estaba muy lejos de ese punto.  
  
Cuando bajó del coche, un sol tímido se asomaba entre la niebla y provocó que le llorasen los ojos. Poniéndose sus gafas de sol, esperó a viniesen a buscarle para llevarle al interior. Ésas eran las consignas y él pensaba seguirlas paso a paso. Dos hombres corpulentos y amenazadores no tardaron en aparecer.   
  
—Señor Cho, acompáñenos.  
  
En cuanto uno ponía los pies en la casa, toda la ilusión de la residencia pacífica en medio de la naturaleza se volatilizaba. No había grandes ruidos ni alborotos, pero si se prestaba atención llegaban hasta el vestíbulo los susurros asustados y los gritos contenidos. Y eran muchos. Kyuhyun estaba seguro de que en cada una de las habitaciones había un buen número de chicos, hacinados, probablemente hambrientos para que se sintiesen débiles y temerosos de que la puerta volviese a abrirse trayendo sorpresas desagradables.   
  
Nunca había tenido estómago para eso. Era frío y maquiavélico en los negocios, tenía el instinto muchas veces cruel del ejecutivo implacable, pero a duras penas soportaba los bajos fondos de su mundo que involucraban a seres humanos. Por eso se había encargado él de China y el complicado e ilegal Japón había quedado en manos de Minho. Pese a ser años más joven, lograba distanciarse mucho más de ciertas cosas. Era irónico que China le hubiese puesto frente a frente de nuevo con lo que más odiaba.  
  
Uno de los hombres se quedó haciendo guardia en la puerta de entrada mientras el otro le pidió que le siguiese hacia la planta de arriba. En los pasillos superiores todo lo que escondían las puertas era aún más audible. Kyuhyun apuró el paso tratando de no pensar y no mostrar la más mínima debilidad ante los que hasta hace unas horas eran sus enemigos. No debía olvidar que esa alianza pendía de un hilo sutil que podría romperse a la mínima.   
  
Por eso forzó una expresión neutra en su cara cuando una de las puertas se abrió y pudo ver cómo golpeaban con saña a un chico, incluso más joven de lo que podría ser el Taemin de Minho, ante los ojos asustados e infantiles de otros tres, hechos un ovillo en una de las esquinas. Todo lo que se permitió fue morderse el interior de las mejillas hasta que la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Tres dolorosas puertas más allá, su acompañante se detuvo.   
  
—Está dentro.  
  
Kyuhyun asintió y se adentró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Henry estaba sentado en la cama destartalada y, al verle, se puso rápidamente en pie.  
  
—¡Jefe!  
  
—¿Has llegado sin problemas? ¿Estás bien?   
  
—Perfectamente. No han querido decirme nada, pero supongo que vais a sacarme.  
  
—Sí, ni tú ni Hangeng estáis a salvo en China. Puede que tampoco fuera, pero en Corea nos encargaremos de eso. ¿Has comido?   
  
—Sí, se han portado bien conmigo.  
  
Después de lo que había visto en esa casa, aquello era mucho más que un privilegio. Kyuhyun sacó un móvil de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Henry.   
  
—Es un número nuevo, a nombre de tu identidad falsa. No permitas que te lo vean, aquí a nadie le dejan tener uno. Si ves que algo cambia o que las cosas se ponen feas, llámame. Asegúrate de memorizar el número que hay en la agenda y luego bórralo.   
  
—Entendido.  
  
Un grito que esta vez ninguna puerta había podido disimular se escuchó en toda la casa. Kyuhyun cerró los ojos. La voz de Henry hizo que volviese a abrirlos.  
  
—Es horrible. Se oyen todo el rato. Es difícil no pensar en lo que deben estar haciéndoles para que griten así. ¿De verdad estoy seguro aquí?  
  
—Sí, no te preocupes por eso.  
  
Tenía que irse. Sabía que no le permitirían estar con Henry mucho tiempo y tampoco era bueno que pareciese que le importaba demasiado. Pero desde que había entrado allí todo había cobrado dimensiones gigantescas y sentía que ya no podía soportarlo.   
  
—Henry, necesito que me digas cómo puedo contactar con él.   
  
—¿Qué? ¿Con...él? ¿Te has vuelto loco?  
  
—Tengo que verle.  
  
—¡No puedes!  
  
—Sí puedo. Estoy aquí, él también, y ahora tengo los contactos que tanto había esperado. Dime cómo.  
  
Henry hundió los hombros y, si Kyuhyun pensó que era un síntoma de que iba a acceder a su petición, pronto supo que se había equivocado.  
  
—Lo siento, Kyuhyun, no está aquí. Lleva dos días en Corea, con el resto de la comitiva.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Lo harán público pronto, me imagino.  
  
Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Un jodida y retorcida broma que le ponía en el país contrario porque simplemente le salía de los huevos. ¿Cuántos años más tenía que esperar? No creía que pudiese ni siquiera con uno.   
  
—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!  
  
—Porque temía a lo que podías haber hecho.   
  
—¡No te pago por pensar, Henry! ¡No es tu trabajo!  
  
—Sé mejor que nadie cómo está la situación, ése es mi trabajo. Si hubieses saltado en Corea, habría sido el fin de todo.  
  
—¡Genial! ¿Te enseñan también eso en las clases de cocina?  
  
—Puedes dártelas conmigo si quieres, pero eso no va a traerle a China.  
  
—¡NO TENÍAS NINGÚN DERECHO A DECIDIR POR MÍ! ¡JODER! ¡NINGÚN DERECHO!  
  
De pura frustración dio una patada a la mesilla al lado de la cama. Los toques en la puerta no se hicieron esperar y tampoco la petición en chino de que abandonase ya la habitación. No dijo nada más. Ni siquiera pudo volver a mirar a Henry mientras salía.   
  
Tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no echarse a correr hasta dejar aquella casa muy atrás.  
  
  



	22. De máscaras agrietadas y perdones innecesarios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De máscaras agrietadas y perdones innecesarios**

 

* * *

  
  
—Puedes ir a comer.  
  
Yoona lo miró con precaución, intentando disimular lo cansada que estaba después de haber entrado dos horas antes de lo previsto a la oficina. Krystal, la secretaria de Minho, se había ido la primera vez que les había sugerido que podía quedarse solo.   
  
Y apenas habían sobrevivido a una mañana.  
  
—Tú también tendrías que ir a comer.— observó ella, alzando una ceja.  
  
Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a Changmin y su hambre voraz. Minho tenía la impresión de que a estas alturas, una persona con poco apetito en la mente de Yoona era una persona enferma. Sería lo mismo que habría pensado Changmin.  
  
Puso los ojos en blanco antes de responder con la mayor educación que fue capaz de reunir.  
  
—Hagamos un trato. Ve y tráeme algo. Si no sales y disfrutas de un par de horas de descanso no voy a comer nada, así que no pierdas tiempo que tengo hambre.  
  
Cada vez se sorprendía más de lo fácilmente que salen las mentiras de sus labios. Lo último en su mente era la comida, pero si así lograba que ella sí se tomase el tiempo que necesitaba le llegaba. Minho necesitaba estar solo. Necesitaba diez minutos sin llamadas, diez minutos sin las preguntas incesantes sobre asuntos que él no tendría que estar decidiendo.  
  
En realidad, lo único que quería era usar esos diez minutos para escuchar la voz de Taemin. Escuchar una voz que no le estaba poniendo contra las cuerdas. Nadie estaba contento con lo ocurrido. No era iluso y sabía de sobra que no se preocupaban por ellos, por su salud y por los miles de empleados que dependían del imperio de Changmin. No. Se preocupaban porque Zhong les había puesto una enorme diana encima y la estabilidad se había ido a la mierda. Nadie quería seguir manteniendo las alianzas ahora que todos los daban por perdidos.   
  
Le quedaba el consuelo de que Kenichi había sido el primero en llamar. El primero en decir que él no iba a cambiar los tratos con ellos pero que, conociéndolos, esperaba que actuasen como la situación requería. Minho tenía la imagen mental del líder del grupo mafioso más importante de Asia sentado delante de las noticias con palomitas y una sonrisa despiadada. No iba a mover un dedo para ayudarlos, pero tampoco los iba a dejar tirados, como muchos estaban intentando.  
  
Miró el reloj por enésima vez desde que se había despertado.   
  
No llevaba ni veinticuatro horas en Seúl y se había pasado las últimas diez trabajando. Le quedaban otras tantas, como muy poco, antes de que Changmin lo llamase con nuevas órdenes y estrategias.  
  
Lo único que quería era escuchar a Taemin.  
  
Yoona lo dejó solo por fin, y Minho se encontró llamando a Taemin antes de que la puerta se cerrase.  
  
Escuchó la llamada sonar una, dos, tres veces antes de que la cortasen.  
  
Frunció el ceño. Quizá le habían confiscado el teléfono. Quizá no podía hablar. Decidió esperar un par de minutos antes de volver a intentarlo.  
  
A los treinta segundos, estaba desesperado por volver a llamar, así que se puso en pie y paseó por su despacho. No tenía las vistas del de Kyuhyun o el de Changmin, pero había apartamentos que tenían menos de la mitad de metros cuadrados. Así era el lugar al que se iba a ir con Taemin. Un sitio pequeño de una sola habitación pero que le sacaba una sonrisa al imaginarlos compartiendo semejante espacio.  
  
Minho nunca había tenido problemas de dinero. No sabía lo que era vivir así, dependiendo de trabajos mal pagados y sin una cuenta bancaria con muchos ceros. Pero era romántico y estaba seguro de que funcionaría. Él y Taemin funcionarían.  
  
Ahora tenía que esperar a que esto terminase. No iba a dejar a Changmin enfangado en una guerra abierta pero no declarada. Para él, Changmin y Kyuhyun seguían siendo, ante todo, amigos. Podía desaparecer del mapa por Taemin pero no podía dejarlos tirados cuando estaban pasando por un momento difícil.  
  
Pulsó el botón de rellamada. De nuevo, a los tres tonos, Taemin cortó. Minho comenzó a preocuparse de verdad y esa vez mandó el esperar al infierno. Cortaron tras el primero.   
  
Para cuando volvió a llamar, el número estaba “apagado o fuera de cobertura”  
  
  
**  
Apagar el móvil y guardarlo en la cazadora le dolió físicamente.   
  
Jaejoong lo miró por el espejo y frunció el ceño. No le dedicó todo el tiempo que seguramente habría porque Kibum y su incesante queja seguía supliendo la música en el interior del Bentley.  
  
—Ya basta Kibum.— ordenó Jaejoong.— Taemin dijo que quería volver y volver es lo que va a hacer.  
  
Kibum refunfuñó un poco más antes de guardar silencio. Jaejoong condujo con calma, sus pocas ganas de llegar ayudaban a las dudas que seguramente lo asolaban para evitar que fuese lo rápido que solía ir.   
  
Taemin intentó relajarse en el asiento trasero. No era fácil, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que olvidar todas esas expectativas, olvidar que estaba rodeado de gente agradable y asumir de una vez que tratarlo bien era tan importante para Heechul como cuidar su ordenador. Ambos eran reemplazables pero mientras durasen, era mucho más cómodo no hacer cambios.   
  
Para Minho tenía que ser algo así. Habría sido capaz de vivir siendo la zorra a la que visitaba a espaldas de su guapa y bondadosa mujer. Habría firmado la venta de su alma por tener con él lo que tenían Heechul y Hangeng, fuera quién fuera ese Hangeng al que todo el mundo había mencionado alguna vez. Hasta eso era más de lo que merecía. Taemin nunca sería adecuado para alguien de buena familia.   
  
Pero no. Las cosas iban tan mal que Minho le había dicho que lo quería. Y no era un “Te quiero” en plena sesión de sexo. No. Era una declaración sincera, acompañada de planes para tirar su futuro por la borda y locuras que pondrían a Minho en una posición insostenible. Si intentaban fugarse, tanto Changmin como Yoochun pedirían sus cabezas en una bandeja de plata.   
  
Necesitaba alejarlo de él. Ignorarlo. No iba a devolverle las llamadas y estaba seguro que en cuanto le dijese a Yoochun que no quería volver a verlo jamás, su jefe no iba a tener ningún problema. Taemin volvería al trabajo, a las sonrisas, y Minho se quedaría en el gran demonio que asolaría sus pesadillas y sueños por igual. Porque cuando uno tenía sueños imposibles siempre se volvían pesadillas.  
  
Por eso había insistido, a pesar de las quejas de Kibum, en regresar ese día. No quería más tiempo escondido en una casa que no era suya y en una vida que no era la suya.  
  
Las tonterías, su pataleta y la actitud de niño pequeño se habían terminado.  
  
Por fin, estuvieron delante de la puerta del garaje de Il Villaggio. Jaejoong usó su control remoto para abrir y una vez que apagó el coche se giró hacia él con la expresión más seria y neutra que Taemin le había visto nunca.   
  
—¿Estás seguro de esto?  
  
—Totalmente.  
  
Con un resoplido, Jaejoong salió del coche y le dejó salir por su puerta. Una vez fuera, Kibum volvió a empezar una vez más con las quejas.   
  
—¿Pero por qué lo estás dejando hacer esto? ¡No está listo! ¡No puede estar listo!   
  
—Kibum.— Jaejoong caminó hasta él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído y tuvo que ser convincente porque Kibum dejó de hablar.  
  
Ninguno de los dos se acercó a tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo al interior. A esa parte de Taemin que intentaba eliminar le habría gustado, no, esa parte de Taemin habría necesitado el abrazo protector de Jaejoong y Kibum para poder entrar ahí de nuevo. Pero entendía las intenciones de Jaejoong. Si no era capaz de entrar en la casa por sí mismo, ir hasta su cuarto y re—adaptarse como si nada hubiese ocurrido...   
  
Taemin tomó aire y se armó de su más brillante sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta principal. Key les había dicho que solo estaban Junsu, Yunho y Jinki. Era una forma fácil de empezar. Habría sido mejor tenerlos a todos ahí. No tendría que sufrir dos veces. Pero a estas alturas tenía más que claro que la vida no le trataba con justicia y nunca hacía lo que fuese mejor para él.  
  
Entró por la puerta y subió los escalones con pasos seguros. Una vez en el piso superior, fue directo hacia la puerta de su habitación. Jaejoong y Kibum iban tras él, atentos al más mínimo signo de debilidad, así que Taemin usó todas sus fuerzas para contener el temblor de la mano al agarrar la manilla de la puerta. Todo estaba en orden, así que supuso que Jinki lo había limpiado durante su ausencia. Dejó la bolsa de viaje sobre la cama y se giró, abriendo los brazos y sonriendo.  
  
—¿Veis? Estoy perfectamente.  
  
—¡Es imposible! ¡Y no puedo creerme que nos estés mintiendo! ¿Qué parte de Yoochun no te hará nada porque estás con Jaejoong es la que te cuesta entender? ¡Tampoco se va a acercar a Minho!  
  
Kibum estaba fuera de sí. Completamente fuera de sí. Entró en la habitación y por un segundo Taemin recordó a ese cliente al que no había recordado hasta el momento. No era de sus habituales, no tenía confianza con él, y verlo entrar con pasos decididos y la sonrisa había crispado sus nervios tanto que la goma que templaba sus nervios se había roto.   
  
Era la primera vez que recordaba como lo había atacado cuando le había puesto las manos en los botones del pantalón.  
  
Su sonrisa flaqueó mientras Kibum seguía caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación quejándose incesantemente. Por suerte no se había dado cuenta de la grieta en su actuación. Pero Jaejoong sí y sus ojos le dijeron que estaba a punto de hablar y sacarlo de allí.  
  
—¿Habéis vuelto?  
  
Por suerte para Taemin, Jaejoong tenía demonios con nombre propio tan difíciles de tratar como el suyo.   
  
Esa interrupción tan oportuna ya hizo que Yunho se ganase la mitad de su perdón.  
  
  
**  
  
Yunho había escuchado el sonido de la puerta. Como siempre desde que Jaejoong se había ido la noche de lo de Taemin, un algo que no sabía muy bien cómo llamar le revoloteaba en el pecho. No era un revoloteo bueno. Al menos, pasar tanto tiempo solo en los últimos días le había ayudado a pensar.   
  
Yunho, en el fondo, los conocía mejor que nadie. Siempre había sido el típico chico que se llevaba bien con todo el mundo y no solía discutir con nadie. Sus padres lo habían educado para que fuese respetuoso y cívico. Eran dos características fundamentales en un abogado. Que se hubiese torcido al estudiar otra cosa, que su padre lo hubiese echado de casa y que él terminase buscándose la vida para pagarse los estudios no significaba que las bases no estuviesen presentes.  
  
Por eso sabía que Junsu estaba enfadado con él. No tanto como con los demás, y quizá enfadado no era palabra. Decepcionado. Preventivamente decepcionado. Era al que conocía desde hacía más tiempo si uno excluía a Donghae. Un Donghae al que tampoco le podía hablar de esto porque el propio Yunho había erigido una torre de secretos entre ellos.  
  
El revoloteo no era más que miedo. Miedo a que apareciese Junsu y le dijese que lo odiaba, miedo a que Jaejoong, después de cómo habían terminado el otro día, volviese para decirle que no iba a verlo nunca más. Miedo a que la persona que apareciese por la puerta viniese acompañada del final de la vida en la que Yunho era tan feliz.  
  
Era la sensación perfecta. Tan bien como los conocía a ellos se conocía a sí mismo y sabía que si estaba furioso, seguía enfangándose en su propio orgullo. Si tenía miedo, se obligaba a solucionar esa fuente de debilidad.   
  
Subir las escaleras y encontrarse a Jaejoong en el umbral de la puerta le había recordado todos los auto—análisis que había hecho. Escuchar a Taemin diciendo que estaba bien le había soltado la lengua. Ver a Jaejoong girarse demasiado rápido como para esconder la agonía pura en sus ojos...   
  
Yunho tenía que volver a poner todo en su sitio.  
  
—Taemin ha decidido regresar.  
  
No necesitaba que aclarase el nombre. No necesitaba que lo mirase con la expresión fría y distante. Yunho sabía que si por Jaejoong fuese, no estarían ahí.   
  
No se dejó romper, no tan pronto y definitivamente no sin luchar. Tenía mucha gente a la que demostrarle que había sido una semana de irracionalidad puntual y que seguía siendo el de siempre. Dejar que su discusión con Jaejoong alienase el resto de su personalidad había sido lo peor que había hecho nunca.  
  
—¿Ha hablado ya con Yoochun? Lleva días sin pasarse por aquí. Tienen algún tipo de problema de negocios porque a primera hora vino Heechul para llevarse sus cosas e instalarse allí.  
  
—¿Seguís cerrados?  
  
—Sí. No sé por cuanto tiempo, pero intuyo que un par de semanas más.  
  
Le sorprendía a sí mismo lo comedido que estaba siendo Jaejoong.   
  
¡Cómo odiaba que fuese comedido con él!  
  
Pero primero lo primero. Caminó hasta el umbral de la puerta y bajo la mirada atenta y protectora de Jaejoong, pidiéndole permiso con los ojos, se plantó frente a Taemin. Sonreía. Sonreía y le costaba ver las grietas en la sonrisa. Sitió miedo, porque si siendo tan joven era capaz de enmascarar lo que le pasaba por la mente con tanta destreza... No se había parado a pensar que Taemin tenía muchas capas que él desconocía.  
  
Era un fracaso como figura paterna.  
  
—Lo siento.— dijo a bocajarro.— Siento haber permitido que te encerraran. No deberías perdonarme, pero Taemin, realmente lo siento.  
  
Por lo menos, su sinceridad y la forma brutal que acababa de usar para expresarla habían logrado adentrarse en las grietas. Taemin había dejado de sonreír y lo miraba confuso. Yunho observó todos y cada uno de sus gestos y cuando las manos comenzaron a temblarle las sostuvo entre las suyas.  
  
—Lo siento muchísimo, Taemin.— repitió.  
  
Hasta Key se había quedado en silencio y los miraba como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba viendo. Antes de que le diese tiempo a quejarse y volver con la sarta de cosas que Yunho sin duda merecía. Taemin cerró la distancia que los separaba para darle un abrazo.  
  
—Gracias Yunho.— fue todo lo que dijo.  
  
Escuchó el suspiro de alivio de Jaejoong a sus espaldas.   
  
—¡Taemin! ¿Cómo puedes...?— comenzó Key exaltado.  
  
—Kibum.— advirtió Jaejoong, dándole una inflexión especial a la última sílaba.  
  
Para la sorpresa de Yunho, Key guardó silencio. Taemin se separó de él y lo miró con una sonrisa. Y Yunho tuvo una gran idea que iba a evitar que tuviese que pasar la noche en el cuarto que había sido su prisión.  
  
—El problema es...— comenzó, como si se estuviese disculpando. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.— que quiero cambiar de habitación.  
  
—¿Eh?  
  
—Estoy aburrido de la mía, y quería aprovechar las vacaciones para cambiar tus cosas para mi cuarto y redecorar mi nueva habitación.   
  
—¿Re-qué?— preguntó Jaejoong a caballo entre incrédulo e indignado.— ¿Tú?   
  
—Es que es el momento perfecto para hacerlo.— comentó, mirándolo por encima del hombro. Por suerte, un vistazo a su cara llegó para que Jaejoong viese más allá de su puchero.— ¿No te importa Taeminnie?  
  
—No.— Taemin se echó a reír.— ¿Por qué iba a importarme que redecorases?  
  
—¡Genial! ¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! Junsu os ha grabado los dramas estos días. Wookie ha salido, que ha hecho un pastel para un amigo enfermo, pero no creo que tarde mucho más en volver. Dijo que quería verlas con vosotros. Onew ha ido con Junsu a correr, así que no tardarán en volver.  
  
—¡Ve olvidándote de ello!— exclamó Jaejoong, entrando por fin en la habitación al tiempo que Taemin arrastraba a Key al salón en el que solían ver la tele.— ¡Mezclas cuadros con rayas y lunares! ¡Todo de diferentes colores! ¡No te voy a dejar hacer nada en esta casa! ¡No vas a destrozar mi obra maestra!  
  
A esas alturas, Jaejoong volvió a asomarse a la puerta para comprobar que los otros dos habían llegado al piso inferior. Dejó de gritar y se volvió hacia él.  
  
—Esto no es suficiente para que yo te perdone.— le dijo. Yunho asintió. Se lo había esperado.  
  
—No lo he sugerido para que me perdonéis.  
  
Y era cierto. No era un plan secreto para granjearse el perdón ni de Taemin ni de Jaejoong. Simplemente no quería que se quedase a dormir en ese cuarto. Ni de broma. Hasta iba a sugerir que cambiasen todas las puertas del piso superior para que no tuviese que enfrentarse a las viejas.   
  
Todo lo que pudiese hacer para que la mente de Taemin descansase iba a ser poco y demasiado tarde. No necesitaba que Jaejoong le informase de cosas que ya sabía.   
  
—No deberías haberlo permitido.— lo acusó con vehemencia.   
  
—Lo sé. Por eso me he disculpado.  
  
Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Yunho resistió a duras penas el impulso de moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación para relajar la tensión que se estaba instalando en sus hombros.  
  
—¿Por qué no me pides perdón a mí?  
  
Era una buena pregunta para la que sabía la respuestas.  
  
—Pedirte perdón a ti es una tontería.— los ojos de Jaejoong centellearon y Yunho se apresuró a continuar antes de darle la oportunidad de sacar su afirmación de contexto.— Taemin no ha hecho nada malo. No ha hecho nada que mereciese que yo lo ignorase. Tú y yo... somos adultos. Decíamos en serio todos los comentarios ofensivos. Los dos queríamos discutir. No es la primera vez que lo hacemos.— guardó silencio y tomó aire antes de decir la que iba a ser su última frase porque no había nada más honesto que pudiese decirle en ese momento.— Lo único que me asusta es que sea la última.  
  
Toda la neutralidad desapareció del rostro de Jaejoong para dejar a la luz esa agonía que por un segundo había visto antes. Yunho deseó con todas sus fuerzas abrazarlo. Una parte de él, al menos. La otra seguía enfadada y molesta por haber sido llamado esclavo cobarde. Estaba seguro de que a Jaejoong le ocurría lo mismo.  
  
Ahora ya no era decisión suya. Yunho había dejado claro que no quería que las cosas se quedasen así, que no iba a disculparse porque no tenía sentido una disculpa, pero que por encima de todo lo demás, no quería que Jaejoong volviese a desaparecer. Y estaba seguro de que había leído todas esas intenciones y más y que por eso había bajado la guardia.  
  
—Vale.— dijo. Asintió con la cabeza y suspiró.— Vale.— volvió a asentir y resopló.— Vamos a empezar por remodelar el piso de arriba. Menos el cuarto de baño de Junsu, que no quiero volver a pasar por algo similar.   
  
Acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó. Yunho le echó las manos a la cintura y respiró tranquilo por primera vez en tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez. La tensión en sus hombros se esfumó. El contacto no duró mucho, pero cuando se separó Jaejoong le dedicó una sonrisa tímida antes de volver a centrarse en la habitación.  
  
—¿Y cómo coño hago para volver esto lo suficientemente masculino para ti?  
  
—Yo tenía un par de ideas.— anunció alegre.— He visto en internet unas sabanas que me han encantado y tenían cortinas a juego y...  
  
—Lo decía en serio.— lo cortó Jaejoong en seco. Sonreía.— No voy a dejarte tocar mi obra maestra.  
  
—Pero...  
  
—Si quieres puedes pagarlo. Es una buena forma de colaborar. Y ve llamando a Junsu y a Jinki que vais a tener que ayudarme a mover cosas.  
  
Ya tenía pensado pagar él las reformas. Tenía una fortuna ahorrada que había invertido con inteligencia. Dejar que la creatividad de Jaejoong fluyese con total libertad no iba a representar un gran agujero para su cuenta bancaria.   
  
Sus problemas y sus diferencias de opinión no se habían solucionado. No iban a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, pero podían volver a empezar despacio.  
  
Yunho no tenía planes de ir a ningún sitio.  
  
  
**  
  
Heechul no había dormido prácticamente nada desde la llamada de Changmin a Siwon. La gran diferencia entre la mañana del día anterior y esa era que ayer había escuchado la voz de Hangeng. Extrañamente, se había sentido en calma al saber que no estaba solo y que iban a hacer lo indecible para que saliese vivo de China. Heechul no tenía pensado dejar que volviese a irse de su alcance.   
  
Lo importante era que las cosas estaban en marcha. No podía permitirse ni un solo segundo de distracción. Estaban moviéndose en aguas muy peligrosas. Mucho más de lo que acostumbraban.   
  
No podía hacer mucho más de lo que estaba haciendo. Le molestaba que llegado el momento, todo lo que pudiese hacer fuese confiar en ese plan que sabía que le rondaba por la cabeza a Yoochun. Y no le gustaba. No le gustaba tener la sensación de que hiciese lo que hiciese no iba a estar en sus manos la solución. Esto no era como encontrar un punto débil con el que destrozar a Changmin. No era sobre su puesto de trabajo y su vida cómoda y confortable. No. De esto dependía que la única persona que se había mantenido constante durante más de una década siguiese respirando.  
  
Enderezó los hombros y entró en el prostíbulo. Enfrentarse a todos los problemas de ese pequeño mundo no era lo que más le apetecía en ese momento. Todavía le dolían los puñetazos de Jaejoong.   
  
Para su sorpresa, a pesar de ser temprano, las luces de todas las habitaciones del piso superior estaban encendidas y la puerta de la entrada abierta. Lo que era peor para él, el Bentley blanco estaba aparcado frente a la puerta del garaje.  
  
¿Habría decidido Jaejoong dar un golpe de estado y apoderarse del negocio? En opinión de Heechul, era lo único que le faltaba. Ciertamente le ahorraba trabajo, porque llevaba desde su última conversación con Yoochun preparándose mentalmente para hablar con el decorador.  
  
Lo primero que notó una vez pudo un pie en el interior fue el olor a pintura. Pintura recién aplicada. Se quedó mirando las escaleras, dudando si subir iba a ser o no una buena idea. Antes de que tuviese tiempo a sopesar los pros y los contras, Onew apareció cargado con lo que reconoció como las cortinas de la habitación de Junsu.  
  
—¿Qué está pasando aquí?— preguntó.  
  
—¡Heechul!— Onew dejó caer lo que llevaba en las manos y la tela descendió un par de escalones antes de que Onew reaccionase y la recogiese.— ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
—Vivo aquí. Lo que quiero saber es qué es lo que haces tú.— sabía que debería sentirse enfadado, pero realmente, solo quería dormir un par de horas y llevarse lo que había ido a buscar.  
  
—Yo... ehm... estamos...  
  
—¡Heechul!  
  
Yunho y Taemin aparecieron cargando uno de los sillones de la habitación de Yunho.  
  
Todo eso tenía que ser culpa de Jaejoong.   
  
Pero antes de dejarse ir por el pequeño impulso que lo llevaba a gritarle hasta que apareciese y le contase su última idea de bombero, un vistazo al pequeño destello de miedo en los ojos de Taemin lo hicieron callarse.   
  
No se arrepentía del castigo. No había sido tan malo. Lo que no podían esperar de ellos era que supiesen todos y cada uno de los traumas de una persona que ni siquiera les había dicho cuantos años tenía en realidad. Heechul sabía que los veinte de la documentación de Taemin eran tan falsos como los veintiocho de la suya.  
  
—¿Puedo saber que está pasando aquí?— preguntó, sin sonar lo molesto que debería. Yunho indicó con una seña que dejasen el sillón en el suelo y bajó las escaleras para poder hablar con él.— ¿Mi despacho?— preguntó, leyendo sus intenciones perfectamente.  
  
Yunho asintió y Heechul comenzó a caminar hacia su despacho. Una vez allí, Yunho cerró la puerta.   
  
—Pareces cansado.— le dijo, con un deje de preocupación del que Heechul se habría burlado si las circunstancias fuesen distintas.  
  
—Lo estoy. ¿Han vuelto?  
  
—Taemin ha querido volver.— respondió. Heechul vio como se le endurecía la mirada.  
  
—¿Te has puesto de su parte? ¿Qué coño te da Jaejoong, Yunho? ¿Cuál es el puto secreto?  
  
¿Cómo lo lograba? No era la primera vez que Heechul quería saberlo. Sin contar a Yoochun, había sido el primero en conocer a Jaejoong. Jaejoong había sido uno de los camareros del restaurante en el que Hangeng había comenzado a trabajar. Hasta que había aparecido, Yunho y él habían sido inseparables. Ahora, tenía que vivir con su presencia cada dos por tres en su territorio y daba igual lo bueno que fuese Heechul en lo suyo, a ojos de Yunho Jaejoong siempre era mejor.  
  
Si Heechul supiese su truco, Hangeng no habría necesitado un amante. Aunque claro, ese amante era Siwon.   
  
Demasiado denso para seguir pensando en ese tema en ese momento.  
  
—Es Jaejoong, Heechul. Simplemente, es Jaejoong.— le respondió Yunho.  
  
—Joder, pues si de vez en cuando, en vez de discutir, le dices lo muy enamorado que estás de él, sería mucho más fácil para todos los demás tratar con vosotros.  
  
No era un reproche para Yunho. Heechul seguía sintiéndose culpable por no haberle dicho a Hangeng que lo amaba. Que lo echaba de menos. Que la perspectiva de perderlo lo hacía temblar de miedo.  
  
—¿Qué ha pasado Heechul?  
  
Sin que se percatase, Yunho se había acercado y colocado una mano sobre su hombro. Frunció el ceño al notar lo tenso que estaba y se colocó inmediatamente tras él para comenzar a hacerle un masaje.  
  
—Cosas de la oficina.  
  
—Tienen que ser serias para que no estés en el piso de arriba gritando con Jae. ¿Debería preocuparme?  
  
—Deberías preguntarle a Yoochun.  
  
Esa era toda la respuesta que le iba a dar. Al menos en ese tema. No quería hablar de Hangeng. No quería darle pena.  
  
—Lo haré.— hubo unos momentos de silencio mientras Yunho trabajaba en uno de sus nudos. Siempre había sido un masajista de lujo. Era una de esas cosas que le había echado en cada más de una vez cuando competían amigablemente por los clientes.— Estamos redecorando.— anunció.— Bueno. Jaejoong está redecorando con mi dinero. Y le he cambiado la habitación a Taemin. No quiero que vuelva a quedarse en la suya.  
  
—¿Cómo está?  
  
—No lo sé. Parece que bien, pero Jaejoong no deja de vigilarlo por si acaso y Key está furioso porque haya regresado tan pronto.  
  
—Hablando de Key, ¿por dónde anda? Yoochun quiere que me lo lleve de regreso a la oficina.  
  
—¿A la oficina?  
  
—Vamos Yunho. Key nos engañó a todos para ayudar a que Taemin y su niño de papá se viesen a escondidas. Y nadie sospechó nada. Está claro que no va a dejar que semejante talento desaparezca. Junsu se va a quedar sin aprendiz.  
  
—Si necesitáis una mano, no necesitaríamos más que un par de días para ponernos al día con todo lo necesario.  
  
Heechul agradecía la oferta. La agradecía enormemente porque sabía que tanto Yunho como Junsu podrían ser Yoochun. Podrían haberse dedicado a los negocios y triunfado. Si por el fuese, ya los habría puesto a trabajar. Cinco personas inteligentes siempre pensaban mejor que tres, especialmente si el plan en cuestión ayudaba a devolverle a Hangeng.   
  
Pero la decisión no era suya.  
  
—¿Vais a hacer mucho ruido? Porque por lo que veo no voy a poder dormir.   
  
—Podemos hacer un parón para que descanses. Jaejoong dijo no—sé—qué de ir a buscar tejidos para la nueva habitación de Taemin.  
  
—Os lo agradecería.— suspiró. Se sentía débil y cansado.  
  
—Vamos.— Yunho lo instó a ponerse en pie.— Vete a dormir. ¿A qué hora quieres que te despertemos?  
  
—No me dejes dormir más de tres horas.  
  
Heechul se dejó guiar hasta su habitación. Se tiró en la cama con ropa y todo y le habría dado las gracias a Yunho por cerrarle las persianas, taparlo con una manta y apagar la luz al salir de haber tenido energía para semejante hazaña.  
  
  



	23. De un secreto con nombre y apellidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De un secreto con nombre y apellidos**

 

* * *

  
  
Taemin había pensado que ser decorador no era un trabajo especialmente duro. Divertido y entretenido, sí, pero no complicado. Después de todo, ¿cuántos días iba Jaejoong por su oficina? Que ni siquiera sabía si oficina era la palabra adecuada. Se había enterado de que tenía una asistente, Sunny, y se habían pasado por allí en cuanto Yunho les había pedido que fuesen a comprar para dejar dormir a Heechul un rato.  
  
Al principio, claro, Jaejoong lo había mirado levantando una ceja y Taemin sabía que esa mirada significaba “¿y a mí que me cuentas?” pero Yunho no había cedido y no había gritado, así que Jaejoong había dicho que vale, que irían de compras, pero que primero tenía que pasarse por el estudio.   
  
Tres horas después, parecía que a Yunho le habían dado una paliza y si se miraba al espejo su cara sería más o menos lo mismo. El que conservaba la misma energía arrolladora era Jaejoong, que acababa de bajarse del coche de Yunho con las muestras, la cámara de fotos y llamando a Jinki a gritos.   
  
Yunho y Taemin se quedaron en el coche. Los dos agotados después de visitar treinta tiendas distintas en tres horas. ¿Lo peor? En todas habían comprado algo.   
  
—Tu tarjeta va a quedarse temblando.— y no era una broma.  
  
Taemin se sentía orgulloso de sus dotes de observación. Pasar tanto tiempo con Jaejoong había sido toda una experiencia. Ir de compras con él y con Yunho era...   
  
La gente había pensado que eran una familia. Dos muchachos jóvenes y su hijo, porque no se parecía realmente a ninguno de los dos. No un modelo de familia típico sino de esos que los convertían en el centro de todas las miradas. Era ilustrativo ver las diferencias en la forma de reaccionar ante el escrutinio público. Yunho, que siempre se había mostrado orgulloso de lo que hacía, orgulloso de ser bueno, delante de desconocidos perdía los pucheros y la risa escandalosa. Intentaba ser más frío y distante y había controlado por el rabillo del ojo que Jaejoong y Taemin no se pasasen demasiado con su excitación.   
  
Por el contrario, Jaejoong se regodeaba en todas esas miradas que los juzgaban. Reía más ruidosamente que nunca, alzaba más la cabeza... suponía que estaría acostumbrado a que lo mirasen mal. No había demasiados decoradores y en la mente colectiva era un empleo de mujeres y maricas.   
  
Taemin se había limitado a sonreír y dejarse llevar. De todos los acompañantes con los que podía salir de casa, a excepción de Kibum, Jaejoong y Yunho eran los que iban a descubrir antes que nadie las grietas en sus sonrisas y no se podía permitir esas grietas. Estaba jugando un papel y lo único que ese papel requería era que sonriese e hiciese su trabajo bien. Yoochun no le pagaba para pensar, y si pensaba, siempre iba a terminar al mismo punto.   
  
Minho.  
  
Así que no quería pensar.  
  
—Lo que más me preocupa ahora mismo es ser capaz de caminar hasta el sofá más próximo.— respondió Yunho, mirándolo por el retrovisor.— Taemin...  
  
—Lo sé. De verdad. No tienes que disculparte más, Yunho. Ni siquiera estoy enfadado con Yoochun o Heechul.  
  
—¡Puegh deberíagh!  
  
Los dos observaron sorprendidos a Kibum cruzar el garaje con una de las botellas de whisky reservadas para los clientes en la mano. Estaba medio vacía y él se tambaleó peligrosamente hasta que cayó de golpe en el asiento que Jaejoong había abandonado.  
  
—¿Key?— preguntó Yunho inseguro. Kibum lo fulminó con la mirada.— ¿Estás... bebiendo?  
  
—¡Puegh claro! ¿Qué quieregh que haga?— gritó, con un deje de desesperación que Taemin supo sin necesidad de que se lo aclarase, que era culpa suya.— ¡Nadie me hace caso!  
  
Le dio otro trago a la botella y se recostó contra el salpicadero del coche.  
  
—¿Ha pasado algo, Kibum?— preguntó Taemin.  
  
Le temblaba la sonrisa. Le temblaba mucho la sonrisa. Lo suficiente para que si Jaejoong decidía aparecer por allí tuviese una justificación para obligarlo a confesar todo lo que no le había pedido que confesase.   
  
Lo peor era que se sentía culpable.   
  
—¡¿Pero tú no vegh que no estagh bien?!— le gritó, al borde del llanto y sin pronunciar correctamente ninguna de las eses finales.— Ya no puedo hacer nada porque ni siquiera tú me hacegh caso. Voy a darme al alcohol.  
  
Antes de que Taemin tuviese tiempo de responderle, Heechul y Jaejoong entraron en el garaje hechos unas furias. El primero puso los brazos en jarras y el segundo se paró detrás de él, mirando a Taemin en vez de a Kibum.  
  
La vena de la frente de Heechul empezó a palpitar visiblemente.  
  
—Key.— dijo entre dientes.— Haz el favor de venir conmigo por las buenas.  
  
—¿Para qué?— preguntó Kibum mirándolo con odio.— No pienso hacer nada que tu me digash. Nada nada nada.  
  
Heechul se tapó los ojos con una mano. No les habían contado cuál era el problema que tenía Yoochun en los negocios, pero tenía que ser grave. No recordaba ningún momento en el que Heechul hubiese parecido tan viejo y cansado como cuando se destapó los ojos y miró a Kibum cargado de decisión. Antes de que dijese nada, Jaejoong se le adelantó y le quitó la botella de whisky a Kibum. Forcejearon un segundo hasta que Heechul se plantó junto a Jaejoong y agarró la otra mano de Kibum.  
  
—Te vas a dar una ducha ahora mismo.— ordenó.  
  
—¡No quiero!  
  
—¡ME LA SUDA QUE NO QUIERAS! ¡NO ME HAGAS PERDER LA PACIENCIA KIBUM!  
  
Para que Heechul usase el nombre real de Kibum, tenía que estar realmente cabreado. Taemin decidió que intervenir a esas alturas podría evitar otra gran discusión. No podía con más discusiones en ese momento.  
  
Antes de que él pudiese hacer nada, Yunho había abrazado a Kibum por la espalda, Jaejoong le había arrebatado la botella y Heechul le acariciaba la mano. Key se echó a llorar.   
  
—¿Por qué no me hacéis caso?— preguntó hablando con total claridad y rompiendo a llorar.— ¡Nunca me hace caso nadie! ¡Taemin no está bien!  
  
Estaba habituado a que hablasen de él en su presencia, como si no estuviese con ellos. Siempre le había ayudado a observar sin que se diesen cuenta de que estaban siendo observados. Era una cualidad que le había mejorado la calidad de vida en incontables ocasiones de ese pasado que intentaba no recordar pero siempre volvía a él.  
  
Por eso supo tres cosas al mismo tiempo.  
  
La primera, que no se merecía a alguien como Kibum tratándolo como si fuese un híbrido entre hijo y hermano pequeño y que estuviese dispuesto a llorar porque a diferencia de los demás, Kibum podía ver detrás de su fachada. Veía lo que Jaejoong sospechaba, o eso que Jaejoong le había permitido esconder. No tenía claro cuál de las dos era la verdadera. Kibum estaba sufriendo todo lo que Taemin escondía detrás de su sonrisa.  
  
La segunda, que a pesar de su poca paciencia, de su cara de cansancio que le había puesto años encima a Heechul, no era un desalmado como le habría gustado pensar. Heechul los apreciaba a todos ellos. A todos. A su manera y nunca jamás lo escucharían decirles abiertamente todo lo que los quería, pero lo hacía y Taemin había sido un egoísta al obligarlos, a él y a Yoochun, a castigarlo. Las cosas habían funcionado como la seda antes de que se le ocurriese tentar al destino. Eran felices, reían y la casa era un refugio para todos que Taemin había echado a perder.  
  
La tercera le congeló la sonrisa en los labios.   
  
Para no hacerle frente, se levantó del asiento hasta que sus brazos pudieron unirse a los de Yunho en el abrazo. Kibum dejó de llorar al instante y Heechul aprovechó el momento para levantarlo. Le echó un brazo por los hombros.  
  
—Llorar es muy conmovedor y todas esas mierdas, Key, pero ahora mismo te vas a dar una ducha con agua fría. A ver si así se te despejan las neuronas y dejas de seguir malos ejemplos.  
  
Jaejoong esbozó una sonrisa. Todos sabían que cuando Heechul decía “malos ejemplos” se refería a él. Que bromease así era un buen signo. Los puñetazos parecían camino de olvidarse por ambas partes. O bueno, no olvidarse. Los entendían y aceptaban. Un poco como lo que suponía que había pasado entre Yunho y Jaejoong.  
  
—¿En qué hemos fallado?— preguntó Yunho con un suspiro.— Hemos educado a un niño que se hará alcohólico.  
  
—Un hombre tiene que saber beber.— afirmó Jaejoong.— ¿Todavía no has sacado las bolsas del coche Yunho? Necesito ayuda con los tapices.  
  
—Voy voy...— dijo resoplando de puro cansancio.— Taemin, ¿vienes?  
  
—Ahora mismo.  
  
Yunho tampoco era tonto. Había visto su sonrisa flaquear junto a ese ahora mismo y si salió y lo dejó quedarse en el asiento trasero sin insistir más fue porque... Taemin no tenía ni idea.  
  
No entendía los motivos que les pasaban por la cabeza para querer protegerlo tanto. Él no era nada especial. No tenía nada que un millón de chicos de su edad no tuviese. Bueno, sí. Las pesadillas. La mala suerte. Pero además de eso, era alguien normal y mediocre.  
  
La tercera de las verdades que acababa de descubrir volvió a su mente por segunda vez. Era como un vendedor a domicilio pesado. Llamaba y llamaba hasta que le abriese la puerta y lo dejase cansado, de mal humor y sintiéndose derrotado.  
  
No le iba a llegar con ignorar las llamadas de Minho. Ni de broma. No se iba a conformar con eso. Iba a verse obligado, antes o después, a decirle algo que le dolería más de lo que era capaz de imaginar para que lo dejase en paz. Para que buscase a una chica con un futuro brillante, buena familia y que le pudiese dar niños guapos. Iba a tener que ser cruel con él.  
  
No era la primera vez que Heechul tenía que deshacerse de un cliente demasiado encaprichado con él pero sería la primera vez que le iban a doler las palabras duras y crueles que tendría que terminar pronunciando.  
  
En un impulso sacó el móvil y marcó el número de Minho.  
  
No supo si debía dar gracias porque no le hubiese respondido. Cuando a los siete tonos saltó el pitido del buzón de voz, Taemin colgó y volvió a apagarlo.  
  
Podía esperar un poco más y seguir rezando para que Minho se desencantase por sí mismo.  
  
  
**  
  
Changmin se aflojó la corbata y se refrescó la cara con agua. El chico que le devolvió la mirada desde el espejo del baño parecía agotado y bastante lejos de la imagen de líder deslumbrante que estaba acostumbrado a exhibir. El día había sido tortuosamente largo, después de que Siwon lo saturase de compromisos sociales. Su idea era sacarle con todos los empleados del Sanzuniao, bien en televisión, bien en prensa. Darle una cara pública a cada uno de ellos para que Zhong no se atreviese a tocarles sin ponerse en evidencia. Changmin se había pasado las horas de casa en casa, tranquilizando a unas familias que sentían pánico por recibir a cambio una foto. Era agotador pero podía evitar que tirasen demasiado de los hilos de una mafia que todavía les miraba con recelo.  
  
Recuperando en lo posible su imagen intachable, Changmin abandonó el baño y se dirigió hacia el salón principal del hotel. Siwon y Kyuhyun ya le esperaban allí para hacer recuento de su día. Mientras ellos se dejaban ver allí por decenas de testigos, tres de sus hombres estaban revisando sus habitaciones palmo a palmo en búsqueda de micrófonos u otros dispositivos de espionaje. Estaban casi seguros de que lo intentarían. Por eso la noche anterior habían mantenido charlas confusas y llenas de mentiras en las tres habitaciones. Las verdades las reservaban para un salón tan lleno de ruido e impredecible que imposibilitaba que pudiesen rastrearles.   
  
Changmin se sentó y observó a los dos. Parecían dos caras de la misma moneda. Siwon, pese a trabajar tanto como ellos, estaba lleno de determinación y de una energía que se antojaba inagotable. Se había convertido en un recurso invaluable para que toda aquella guerra encubierta de China no les estallase en la cara. Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun estaba hecho un desastre. Fingía todo lo contrario, por supuesto, y seguía trabajando a destajo en los contactos de Yoochun para lograr lo que querían. Hubiese convencido a casi todo el mundo. De hecho, lo estaba haciendo. Pero él le conocía muy bien y era demasiado obvio que algo le estaba matando. Algo que no estaba en el fondo del vaso de whisky en el que parecía estar abstraído.   
  
—Kyuhyun, ¿hemos avanzado algo?  
  
Su Director Ejecutivo negó con la cabeza.   
  
—De los cinco contactos de hoy, tres se han negado y dos no se han querido pronunciar. Todo va bien hasta que escuchan su nombre. Hasta el último mafioso de este país sabe que Zhong le ha puesto precio a su cabeza. Uno muy alto.  
  
—Tiene que haber alguna manera.  
  
Siwon había dicho la frase sin dejar de rebuscar en sus papeles. No intentaba cuestionar el trabajo de Kyuhyun, simplemente se había mantenido en esa postura desde el principio, negándose a aceptar otra realidad que no fuese Hangeng a salvo en Corea. Y era bueno que lo hiciese, porque no les permitía a ellos dos relajarse un sólo segundo en el objetivo de conseguirlo.  
  
—¿Cuántos empleados nos quedan, Siwon?   
  
—Cinco. Todos han accedido a verte mañana.   
  
—Bien. ¿Algo más que hayas previsto?  
  
—Manda a alguno de tus delegados a comer y cenar en los restaurantes de Shanghai y Hong Kong. Que se aseguren de que les vean. Tenemos que demostrar que no tienen miedo y se fían de la seguridad de nuestra cadena.  
  
—Perfecto, hoy mismo daré la orden.  
  
—Poco más puedo hacer. Dile a Minho que siga controlando a Kangin; por mucha alianza que tengamos ahora con ellos, no me fío.   
  
—El día que tú te fíes de un colega de profesión, Siwon, tendré que despedirte.  
  
Siwon sonrió y cerró su carpeta de un golpe.  
  
—Si no me necesitáis más, quiero pasarme por el hospital antes de acostarme.  
  
A Changmin no le sorprendió la información. Conocía a Siwon desde hacía más tiempo que a Kyuhyun. Había crecido compartiendo los juguetes y las chucherías con ese niño guapo y educado al que tanto adoraban sus padres. No necesitaba escuchar lo que Hangeng podía significar para él. La cara de Siwon fuera de su trabajo siempre había sido transparente como el cristal.  
  
—No, está bien, puedes irte.   
  
—Te veo mañana en el vestíbulo, entonces. A las nueve.   
  
—A las nueve. Dale recuerdos de nuestra parte a Hangeng.  
  
—Se los daré.  
  
En cuanto Siwon abandonó el salón, Changmin supo que el momento había llegado. No podía aplazarlo más. Kyuhyun había pedido que rellenasen por segunda vez su vaso y seguía obstinado en un silencio que no presagiaba nada bueno. Además, ya había expirado el plazo del ultimátum que le había dado en Corea.  
  
—¿Crees que ya habrán terminado de revisar arriba?  
  
—Sí, me dijeron que tardarían menos de media hora.  
  
—Ven a mi habitación, entonces.  
  
Kyuhyun le miró un instante para finalmente asentir y apurar de un trago su copa. No se dijeron ni una palabra de camino a la habitación, ni siquiera en el siempre vacío momento del ascensor. Sólo cuando Changmin cerró la puerta de su habitación, Kyuhyun pareció recobrar la decisión mientras comenzaba a desvestirse.  
  
—¿Qué haces?  
  
Sus manos se detuvieron en el último botón de la camisa. Su chaqueta y su corbata ya estaban tiradas sobre una de las sillas. En su cara se juntaban tantas emociones que Changmin no tuvo tiempo a identificarlas todas.  
  
—Creía que querías...   
  
—¿Esconderme en el sexo para olvidarme de otras cosas?  
  
—Yo no he dicho eso.  
  
—Pero es evidente que sí lo has pensado para ti.  
  
—Mira, Changmin... Dime qué quieres o deja que me vaya a dormir.  
  
Changmin se acercó a él y le agarró por los hombros.   
  
—Te dije que tenías dos días para decirme la verdad. El plazo ha terminado. No me gusta que me ocultes cosas. Quiero que me digas qué te pasa, Kui Xian.  
  
Había sido un farol, un pálpito. Desde que había escuchado ese nombre, había tenido la sensación de que era un elemento clave de eso que Kyuhyun le ocultaba. Esa misma mañana un pez gordo de la mafia había llamado directamente a Changmin para intentar que su negativa a ayudarle no fuese malentendida. Se había referido en todo momento a Kyuhyun llamándole Kui Xian. Nada raro más allá de una adaptación del idioma, si no fuese porque Siwon, que lo había oído, había recordado que no hacía mucho alguien le había preguntado por esa persona en el Sanzuniao. Alguien de la comitiva de Zhong.   
  
Tuviera la explicación que tuviese Kyuhyun, Changmin no iba a perderse la oportunidad de ver su reacción.   
  
Fue demoledora.   
  
Kyuhyun pareció perder las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Bajo las manos de Changmin la tensión de sus hombros se hundió hacia el suelo y también agachó su mirada hacia él. Su voz fue apenas un hilo tembloroso.  
  
—Lo sabes.  
  
No lo sabía, pero esta vez no iba a quedarse sin saberlo.   
  
—Dímelo tú, Kyuhyun. Mírame a los ojos y explícame por qué un hombre de Zhong pregunta a mi abogado por ti.  
  
Kyuhyun levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillando vidriosos en la tenue oscuridad de la habitación.  
  
—Se llama Zhou Mi.  
  
  
**  
  
Cuando volvió a su pequeño cuarto le dolía todo el cuerpo. Su encuentro había sido violento; no en la cara, por supuesto, pero sí allá donde la ropa podría tapar las consecuencias. Sin embargo, lo importante no era eso.   
  
Lo que realmente dolía era Corea. Y saber que cualquier día, más bien pronto que tarde, iba a morir.  
  
Estaba claro. Zhong le había exhibido muchas veces, había presumido de su joya personal en innumerables reuniones de negocios y fiestas más placenteras, pero jamás había dejado que le tocasen. Nunca había querido compartir su más preciada posesión. Esa noche, por primera vez en todos los años que llevaba con él, le había ofrecido a otra persona. Todavía le costaba creer que existiese alguien capaz de hacerle extrañar el trato de Zhong.   
  
Si había dejado de ser su muñeca preferida significaba que era prescindible. Y un hombre como Zhong sólo prescindía de algo dejándolo inservible para todos los demás.   
  
Ignorando el pinchazo en su espalda, se apoyó en la pared junto a la ventana y aprovechó las pequeñas rendijas de la persiana que no podía tocar para mirar a trocitos la ciudad. Él estaba ahí fuera, tal vez más cerca de lo que pensaba. Aquél era el hogar al que siempre había querido llevarle, al que él siempre había querido huir. Pero ninguno de los dos había podido cumplirlo. Sintió deseos de gritar su nombre hasta quedarse sin voz. Hubiese dado media vida de la que no le quedaba por verle una vez más.  
  
Kui Xian…  
  
Si cerraba los ojos, todavía podía recordar cada instante robado al tiempo y empeñado a la buena suerte en que habían conseguido verse. Todavía podía sentir el sol de aquel amanecer en Beijing y ver su primera sonrisa frente aquel escaparate donde le conoció. Esperarle había sido lo que le había hecho soportar todo aquello durante años. Quererle lo que había logrado que nunca flaqueara su sonrisa.   
  
Hoy se la habían roto en pedazos. Y Corea, la siempre lejana Corea, estaba esa noche a su lado, oscura e incierta como una cárcel, negándole lo que China nunca le había podido dar.   
  
Se sentía tan cansado...   
  
Con manos temblorosas, se quitó la ropa de diseñador que le habían colocado como a un maniquí, los anillos y la poca entereza que le quedaba. Luego se hizo un ovillo entre las mantas y rogó porque el sueño viniese a buscarle pronto. No quería pensar. No quería recordar que Henry sabía que estaría en Corea, incluso el lugar donde se alojaría porque él mismo se lo había dicho. No quería admitir que Kui Xian tenía también que saberlo y no había venido.  
  
Prefería recordar los abrazos, las miradas, las caricias y las promesas. Prefería seguir creyendo en él.  
  
Zhou Mi quería morir al menos teniendo eso.   
  
  
**   
  
El vaso de whisky estaba ahora en sus manos. La botella muy cerca. Changmin sabía que iba a necesitar cada gota de ella. Le daba igual que al día siguiente le esperase otra larga lista de compromisos. China había adquirido un matiz nuevo esa noche que, al menos durante unas horas, le iba a sumir en el alcohol y en sus pensamientos.  
  
Kyuhyun dormía intranquilo en la cama. Le había obligado a acostarse después de que, contándole todo lo que llevaba dentro, se desmoronase por completo. El agotamiento emocional sumado a no sabía cuántas noches sin dormir le habían vencido al final. Changmin no había podido hacer otra cosa que ir al mueble bar, sentarse en la silla junto a la cama y comenzar a analizar lo más fríamente posible toda esa nueva información que jamás habría imaginado.  
  
Su mano derecha llevaba años, literalmente años, enamorado del chico favorito de Zhong Quinhou. Al parecer, le había conocido en Beijing, durante uno de los viajes para poner en marcha el Sanzuniao. No había tardado mucho en saber qué había detrás del tal Zhou Mi, pero eso no le había detenido. Y con esa determinación suya rayana en la cabezonería, se había propuesto invertir el tiempo que fuese necesario para conseguir liberarle de la cárcel que le había construido Zhong. Por supuesto, ni seis años de duro trabajo y de crecimiento exponencial de Changmin Corporation le habían bastado para romper el primero de sus barrotes.   
  
Changmin empezaba a pensar que tal vez su imperio estaba predestinado a hundirse. No encontraba otra forma de explicar que sus dos hombres de confianza, los que le sustituirían si él faltase, hubiesen perdido la cabeza por dos de las muñecas de sus principales enemigos. Había podido capear el temporal de Minho; era fácil excusarle en la juventud o ese ímpetu romántico que siempre había tenido. Uno podía decirse que era uno de esos enamoramientos fugaces que, llegados a un punto intolerable de irracionalidad, con una buena hostia podía atajar. Era muy posible que, con toda esta complicada situación de China, a Minho se le pasase la fiebre de su Taeminnie.   
  
Lo de Kyuhyun era muy distinto.  
  
Ahí no había ímpetu ni fugacidad. Conocía a su director ejecutivo desde la universidad y jamás le había visto permitir que los sentimientos manejasen su vida. Había hecho de la frialdad y la distancia sus mejores armas para triunfar. Su tenacidad le había llevado a conseguir todo lo que quería. Era tremendamente parecido a él, lo que le había llevado a darle ese puesto de responsabilidad en Changmin Corporation. Tarde se había dado cuenta de que la frialdad que a él se le había filtrado también por dentro, a Kyuhyun se le había quedado sólo por fuera.   
  
Lo peor, lo que más le había dolido, era su silencio. Changmin sabía que no habría reaccionado bien, que habría intentado por todos los medios que se olvidase de la idea, pero Kyuhyun era algo más que su segundo, era su amigo, incluso más que eso. De haber sabido que era algo tan importante, lo habría acabado comprendiendo.   
  
Bien pensado, Minho tampoco había confiado en él. Quizá se había equivocado en todo, quizá ni lo de Minho era algo tan fugaz, ni lo de Kyuhyun constituía una traición. Tal vez los sentimientos lo malograban todo a su paso, sin importar el qué. Tal vez valiesen tanto la pena como para arriesgarlo todo o para acabar roto en una habitación de hotel.  
  
Sin saber por qué, su mente se perdió por los pasillos de Il Villaggio. En el porte de Yunho, la sonrisa de Junsu, la belleza de Jaejoong... Yoochun había encontrado su propia fórmula para llegar alto sin renunciar a sentir. Sin sentirse tan solo.  
  
Changmin apuró rápidamente la copa de whisky que tenía en la mano. El sobrecogedor dolor de Kyuhyun debía haberle puesto gilipollas. Allí encogido en la enorme cama parecía mucho más joven, mucho más desprotegido. No había rastro en él del ejecutivo que inspiraba miedo en las negociaciones. Y ése era al que más necesitaba Changmin en esos momentos.   
  
Iba a ayudarle. Lo había sabido desde que escuchó su voz rota y vio sus lágrimas de auténtica desesperación. Sacarían a Hangeng de China y luego pactaría lo que hiciese falta con Yoochun para hundir juntos a Zhong.   
  
Y no lo haría sólo por Kyuhyun. Lo haría por su imperio.  
  



	24. De talentos promesa y cabezonerías consagradas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De talentos promesa y cabezonerías consagradas**

 

* * *

  
  
Yoochun estaba tan ensimismado en la panorámica de un Seúl que parecía a sus pies que no escuchó la puerta de su despacho abrirse.  
  
—¿Yoochun?  
  
La voz de Minyoung, su asistente personal, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Junto a ella, Key parecía nervioso en esas ropas formales que no solía ponerse. Fue más evidente que nunca lo joven que era.   
  
—Gracias Minyoung. Puedes retirarte.— con una sonrisa de ánimo hacia Key salió del despacho tan silenciosamente como había llegado.— ¿Te ha explicado Heechul por qué estás aquí?  
  
—No me ha dicho nada.— fuera de su ambiente, Key carecía de la seguridad apabullante de la que hacía gala en Il Villaggio.— Supongo que ¿es por ayudar a Taemin?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Key alzó la cabeza con desafío. No había que ser un genio para averiguar que pensaba que iba a gritarle o despedirle o algo peor. Una nueva oleada de arrepentimiento intentó hacerse con el control de su boca. No debería. Seguía creyendo que Taemin era afortunado por no haber recibido una paliza. Es más, de no ser Taemin, de no ser alguien que a pesar de todo Yoochun había llegado a apreciar como a un hermano pequeño... Semejante traición no iba a ser perdonada tan fácilmente. Lo que sí que se había prometido era que no iba a volver a aceptar a nadie que no le detallase en la primera entrevista todos sus traumas.  
  
—No me arrepiento.  
  
—No deberías.— coincidió. Como jefe podría llegar a sentirse ofendido por la treta que les había jugado Key pero como individuo admiraba demasiado el talento en bruto para castigarlo en vez de premiarlo.— Nos has engañado completamente a todos. ¿A dónde ibas mientras Taemin veía a Choi?  
  
—No veo por qué eso ha de ser relevante.  
  
—Kibum, no voy a acusarte de nada. Y no estás aquí para ser castigado por tus acciones.  
  
—¿No?  
  
—No.   
  
—¿Entonces...?  
  
—¿Has pensado en ir a la universidad?  
  
Yoochun sabía lo salido de la nada que sonaba su pregunta.  
  
Lo que diferenciaba a Key de Taemin, era que Yoochun sí sabía quién era Key. Kim Kibum, el único hijo de un ceo de una gran farmacéutica y una cirujana. Un niño como él, como Changmin, como Siwon, que había salido de una mansión igual de lujosa que Il Villaggio. Un niño que en algún momento sus padres habían perdido y que Jaejoong había encontrado y dejado en su casa. Porque, al final del día, para Yoochun Il Villaggio era su casa. Su familia.  
  
Y como buen cabeza de familia, le preocupaba el futuro de los más jóvenes.   
  
—¿Eh?  
  
—¿Has pensado en ir a la universidad?— repitió con calma.  
  
—¿Para qué?  
  
—¿Para qué?— alzó una ceja con incredulidad.— Quiero que trabajes para mí.  
  
—Ya trabajo para ti.  
  
—No así.— Yoochun fue a sentarse en su sillón y le indicó con un gesto de la mano que ocupase el asiento frente a él.— Eres bueno, Kibum. Tienes más talento del que he visto en años. Y yo necesito un asistente personal.  
  
—¿Y Heechul?  
  
—Heechul...— Yoochun ya no sabía que hacer con Heechul. No podría despedirlo aunque no destruyesen a Changmin. Tenía otras prioridades, y esas prioridades mandaban sobre su enfado anterior.— Heechul es un buen administrador. Pero necesito a alguien más de confianza dispuesto a encargarse de la oficina cuando yo no estoy.  
  
—Tu secretaria parece muy capaz.— afirmó Key mirándolo con una mezcla entre cautela y sospecha.  
  
—Asistente personal. Y sí. Lo es. Pero no lo suficiente y llegará el momento en el que se vaya. Quiero que te quedes tú, Kibum.  
  
No parecía convencido. Para nada. Yoochun suspiró. Entendía su recelo y entendía que dudase de sus intenciones. El problema de Yoochun era que no tenía tiempo para convencerlo. Kangin y Heechul iban a aparecer por allí en diez minutos. Menos seguramente.  
  
—Te propongo un trato. Quédate conmigo todo el día. Tengo una reunión con Heechul y Kangin, mi abogado, y puedes quedarte y escuchar.— movió la carpeta con el informe sobre Zhong para que Key pudiese echarle un vistazo.— Para ponerte en situación: uno de los empresarios y mafiosos más importantes de China, Zhong Quinhou, nos ha propuesto unirnos a él. Entendamos propuesto como amenazado para que hagamos lo que él quiera. Tiene la mitad de la clase política y administrativa en su bolsillo, tanto en China como fuera, y está en proceso de destruir Changmin Corporation.  
  
—¿Y qué parte de eliminar a la competencia es la que te perjudica?— preguntó Key. Cuando Yoochun lo miró inquisitivo, Key explicó las intenciones de su pregunta.— Puedes mantenerte neutral con Zhong y esperar a que destroce Changmin Corporation.  
  
—Podría.— afirmó Yoochun.— Pero a la larga nos veríamos bajo las garras de un enemigo demasiado poderoso.   
  
—Tendrías tiempo para prepararte y saber por dónde puedes cogerlo.— sostuvo Key.  
  
—Tendría.— volvió a conceder. No había fallado al reconocer el instinto inherente en Key.— Tendría si no fuese porque ha estado a punto de conseguir asesinar a Hangeng.  
  
—¿Hangeng?— preguntó Key sorprendido.— ¿El Hangeng de Heechul?  
  
—El Hangeng de Heechul. Y dejó caer elegantemente que a mí y a mis negocios podría ocurrirnos lo mismo. Así que estamos trabajando con Changmin Corporation temporalmente.  
  
—Joder.  
  
Key guardó silencio. Todavía tenía una cara demasiado abierta y Yoochun podía leer sin problemas el impacto de sus revelaciones. Un haz de luz parecía haber explicado muchas cosas, apostaría un brazo a que la principal de esas el comportamiento de Heechul, y el proceso de asimilación era visible paso por paso en sus ojos. Eso tendría que cambiar conforme empezase a entrenarlo.   
  
—Sólo quiero que te sientes y escuches. Te preguntaré que opinas al final del día y podrás ir a casa y pensar si quieres dedicarte a esto o no con calma.  
  
Key asintió, tomando entre las manos la carpeta frente a él e interesándose por la información que Yoochun tenía. Seguramente no le diría nada que él no supiese o que a Heechul no se le hubiese ocurrido pero era la mejor prueba de fuego que podía hacerle.   
  
En el fondo, un presentimiento oscuro no hacía más que susurrarle al oído que iba a tener que recurrir a ese plan B que no le gustaba en absoluto.  
  
  
**  
  
Jaejoong respiró con tranquilidad por primera vez en dos días. La empresa que solía montarle los baños estaba trabajando contra reloj. Habían llegado al acuerdo de que iban a terminarle el de la habitación de Yunho, ahora de Taemin, en un día. Ahora que eso ya estaba, solo tendría que esperar por el nuevo sofá, la cama de diseño y el espejo para el techo. Taemin no había querido desprenderse de la opción del espejo y Jaejoong iba a complacerlo en todo lo posible. A diferencia de Yunho, él tenía buen gusto.   
  
Por eso, había decidido que lo único que le faltaba para cerrar un buen día era una copa de buen vino, algo de música, y la posibilidad de cocinar.  
  
Ryeowook, con el que todavía no había tenido esa conversación que tenían pendiente, se pasaba casi todo el tiempo saliendo para ver a su amigo el enfermo terminal. Y a Jaejoong le encantaba que tuviese alguien con quien salir de esa casa y socializar. Después de tantos días por allí sin haber oído hablar de Kyuhyun, creía no equivocarse al suponer que lo suyo no iba a terminar bien.   
  
Su Wookie era demasiado dulce para para un tiburón de los negocios.  
  
Tarareando, se puso uno de sus delantales y comenzó a sacar las verduras de la nevera. Iba a cocinar la cena favorita de Kibum y Jinki y si todavía había con qué, hacer el postre favorito de Taemin.  
  
Estiró el cuello y le dio un sorbo a su copa de Chardonnay.   
  
—¿Qué hay de menú?— preguntó la voz de Junsu junto a su oído.  
  
Jaejoong y él no habían hablado mucho, pero a esas alturas ya no tenía nada por lo que enfadarse con él. Si Junsu dejaba pasar su cabreo...  
  
Y sí, iba a hacerlo, porque antes de que a Jaejoong le diese tiempo a responder había apoyado la barbilla en su hombro.  
  
¡Cómo los había echado de menos!  
  
—Los platos favoritos de los niños.— anunció.  
  
—¡Pollo!— exclamó Junsu feliz.  
  
—Sí. Pollo.— no pudo contener una carcajada.— Tú y Jinki sois increíbles. El pollo es simplemente pollo.  
  
—Está rico, es saludable y...— antes de que tuviese tiempo a reaccionar, le robó un pico. Jaejoong habría querido agarrarlo y dedicarle más tiempo pero suponía que Junsu lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que querría dedicarle más minutos de los que tenía antes de la cena, porque se alejó de él a la misma velocidad a la que se había acercado.— Es pollo.  
  
—¿Quieres ayudarme?— ofreció sabiendo que su respuesta iba a ser un no. Junsu no era de los que daban vueltas por la cocina para ayudar si podía estar haciendo algo más interesante.  
  
—No.— le respondió con una sonrisa socarrona comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.— De todas formas, Yunho me ha pedido que me acerque a comprarle un par de cosas al supermercado que hay en la esquina mientras él llevaba a Taemin a recoger su ordenador nuevo.  
  
Jaejoong soltó una carcajada y le dio otro trago a su copa de vino. Lo habría dejado irse así de no ser por la pregunta que tenía en la punta de lengua y no iba a poder contener ni aunque le sellasen la boca con cinta aislante.  
  
—Junsu, ¿estamos bien?— preguntó. Necesitaba obtener una respuesta afirmativa porque después de todo, era Junsu y estar mal con él era el mayor pecado que uno podía cometer en esta vida. Jaejoong no quería ir al infierno.  
  
—Dependerá de ti, Jaejoong.— respondió, con un brillo de seriedad en los ojos que hizo que Jaejoong tuviese un nudo en la garganta.— Por ahora sí. Por primera vez en la historia tú y Yunho os estáis portando como adultos. Estoy genuinamente sorprendido.  
  
Se marchó de la cocina con un torbellino de risa a su alrededor. Escucharlo reír nunca fallaba en provocar un millón de sensaciones agradables en él. Cantar, bailar, reír... Todo eso y más era poco para premiar la alegría de Junsu.  
  
—¡Pareces de buen humor!  
  
—Lo estoy, lo estoy. ¿Quieres ayudarme Wookie?  
  
—¿Qué cocinas?  
  
—La comida favorita de Kibum y Jinki, y si quedan fresas, quería hacer la tarta que tanto le gusta a Taemin.  
  
—Tienen que quedar, que he ido a comprar por la mañana.— Ryeowook abrió la nevera para asegurarse.— ¡TAEMIN!— gritó enfadado. Refunfuñó algo ininteligible antes de volver a cerrar .— No hay fresas. Taemin ha vuelto a terminarlas sin avisar. ¿Quieres que vaya a por más?  
  
—No, no te preocupes. Ya inventaremos alguna otra cosa.— Jaejoong comenzó a lavar las verduras.— Siéntate, sírvete una copa de vino y háblame de tu cita.  
  
—¡No fue una cita!  
  
Aunque Ryeowook intentó darle la espalda con rapidez, Jaejoong vislumbró el destello de dolor en sus ojos. Al parecer iba a tener que tratar el tema con más cuidado.   
  
La puerta de la cocina volvió a abrirse. Kibum entró y fue directamente hacia una de las sillas. Una vez se dejó caer en ella, apoyó la cabeza contra la mesa. Jaejoong no pudo contener una sonrisa indulgente.  
  
—¿Qué te ha pasado?  
  
Por suerte, ya estaba Ryeowook para preguntar por él.  
  
—Buf. ¡Yo pensaba que Yoochun lo único que hacía era tener dinero, sentarse en un sillón cómodo y venir por las noches para follar con estos tres!— se quejó en ese tono lastimero que dominaba a las mil maravillas.  
  
Jaejoong se empezó a reír.  
  
—¿Qué era lo que quería Yoochun de ti?— preguntó Ryeowook con premura.— ¿Te ha castigado por lo de Taeminnie?  
  
—No. Quiere que estudie para ser su asistente personal.— Jaejoong percibió el deje de sorpresa en su voz. No se lo había esperado, pero ahora que Kibum lo había dicho tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Al menos Yoochun para esas cosas no había perdido la vista. Sería algo de ser un hijo puta cabrón sin escrúpulos... seguir por ahí no iba a ser bueno, así que tomó el cuchillo tratando de contener toda la rabia que seguía sintiendo cada vez que recordaba la idea peregrina de Yoochun de encerrar al pobre Taemin.— Me ha tenido todo el día de reunión en reunión para que al final mis opiniones no le aportasen nada nuevo.  
  
—Eso es bueno ¿no?— Jaejoong pudo sentir que la pregunta iba dirigida a él y no a Kibum. Iba a mantenerse en silencio porque todavía era incapaz de juntar bueno y Yoochun en la misma frase mental.— Quiero decir... ¡para ti es genial!  
  
—Ya veremos.— resopló.— Hablando de Taemin, ¿dónde está? Me he cruzado a Junsu mientras salía de casa.  
  
—Ha ido con Yunho a recoger su nuevo portátil.— informó Jaejoong.  
  
—Espero que no lo hayáis dejado solo en todo el día.— dijo con ese tono de voz de madre gallina que Jaejoong creía que había copiado de él y Ryeowook.— Porque si no cuidáis bien de él voy a decirle a Yoochun que se meta la oferta por el culo. Tengo prioridades.  
  
—Hemos cuidado de él, Kibum, tranquilo.— respondió con el mismo tono de alguien que habla con un niño pequeño.— Estoy preparando tu estofado favorito y el pollo que le gusta a Jinki. Ve y date un baño relajante que cuando salgas esto casi estará listo. Seguro que Taemin quiere enseñaros su nuevo ordenador cuando llegue.  
  
—Dios lo bien que suena ese plan...  
  
Sin más dilación, Kibum volvió a levantarse y los dejó solos en la cocina. Ryeowook se sirvió la copa de vino y se puso su delantal. Después de tantos años, Jaejoong y él estaban acostumbrados a trabajar juntos. Sus manos se movían cortando vegetales, sazonando el pollo y pasando platos con perfecta sincronía, igual que si estuviesen tocando juntos el mismo piano.  
  
—¿Vas a hablarme de él?— le preguntó en voz baja.— Kyuhyun.— aclaró para que no se escudase en un “no sé de quién me hablas”.  
  
—No hay nada que decir.  
  
—Wookieeee...  
  
—Jae, de verdad, no hay nada que decir. Kyuhyun me ha tratado como a un juguete.  
  
—No creo.— observó Jaejoong.— Conozco a muchos hombres como Kyuhyun. Sé como se vuelve la gente cuando tiene el mismo poder y dinero que él. Suelo trabajar para gente así. Y Kyuhyun te miraba con sinceridad.  
  
—Pero... ¿recuerdas mi amigo el que está enfermo? Me sugirió que hiciese algo por Kyuhyun. Algo que se me diese bien. Así que le fui a llevar el almuerzo a la oficina.— Ryeowook se mordió el labio. Jaejoong esperó, consciente de que había más y se lo contaría cuando controlase las ganas de llorar.— Me trató fatal. Me dijo que era tonto por no reconocer las señales. Que en el momento en el que había dejado de responder y llamar era que no estaba interesado. Por suerte, fue el día en el que me encontré a mi amigo. Yo no sabía que trabajaba para Kyuhyun. Lo escuchó y se plantó allí delante para defenderme.— Jaejoong podía ver una pequeña sonrisa de la que seguramente que su amigo no era consciente. Eso estaba bien.— De no haber mediado Changmin, Kyuhyun lo habría despedido y a él le daba igual.— su rostro volvió a entristecerse.— Supongo que tampoco es tan loable. Se está muriendo y no creo que pueda seguir trabajando mucho más. No es como si se arriesgase a ser despedido con treinta años y tener que encontrar otro trabajo para los siguientes treinta. Así tiene que ser más fácil.  
  
—Nah. Por cómo hablas de él, parece la típica persona que defendería lo que es justo al precio que fuera.   
  
—Quizá. Hoy me llevó a su casa para enseñarme a su tortuga. ¡La tiene totalmente consentida! Es peor que Yoochun con Harang.  
  
—Sí que tiene que apreciar a su mascota, sí.— concedió riéndose.   
  
Harang era el perro mejor tratado de la historia de Corea porque la cantidad de cariño y amor que recibía de todos no era ni medio normal.  
  
—¡Qué bien huele!— exclamó Taemin entrando a la carrera en la cocina. En la mano traía su nuevo portátil.— ¡Mirad que preciosidad!  
  
Era rojo e iba a ir a juego con la nueva decoración de su cuarto. El propio Taemin había elegido la paleta de colores. Negro y rojo. Sexy, lujurioso y tratado con la suficiente delicadeza para que no pareciese barato. Jaejoong habría preferido que se hubiese inclinado por otros colores, pero como le había prometido en su casa, iba a cumplir sus deseos mientras no tuviese motivos serios para dudar de él.  
  
No se creía su sonrisa feliz, pero tenía que dejarlo. Si lo llevaba de vuelta a su casa y lo protegía Taemin se iba a sentir asfixiado. Le dolía solo con pensarlo, pero tenía que esperar a que rompiese antes de poder ayudarlo de verdad.  
  
Con pocas ganas de ver llegar ese inevitable momento, se acercó a él y lo enganchó con un brazo para estrujarlo. Le dio un beso en el pelo. Yunho entró y los deleitó con su sonrisa más deslumbrante al verlos así.  
  
—Me alegra que te guste tu nueva habitación.  
  
Y lo dejó ir para volver a la cena mientras Ryeowook y Yunho se interesaban por el nuevo juguete de Taemin.  
  
  
***  
  
Minho colgó el teléfono y se permitió un suspiro de alivio. Por fin parecía que las cosas en China iban a solucionarse. Kyuhyun había logrado el apoyo necesario para llevar a cabo el plan de vuelta de Hangeng. Los tres sabían que las cosas con la mafia nunca podían darse por sentadas y eso les iba a mantener en alerta máxima los siguientes dos días, pero era mucho más de lo que tenían hacía tan sólo unas horas.   
  
Las acciones de Changmin Corporation en la apertura de bolsa habían dejado de caer y Japón parecía haberse calmado después de un par de días ciertamente convulsos. Las apariciones constantes de Changmin en televisión que Minho seguía desde su despacho habían dado sus frutos. Zhong, que veía su territorio temporalmente invadido, había contraatacado haciendo pública su presencia en Corea a bombo y platillo. Siguiendo los consejos de Siwon Minho no había perdido de vista a Kangin, a quienes dos de sus hombres tenían controlado. Y ya le había comunicado a Heechul la forma, la hora y el lugar para recoger a Henry.   
  
Estaba realmente agotado.  
  
Anochecía en Seúl y, haciendo caso a Changmin, iba a irse a casa, darse una ducha bien larga e intentar dormir un par de horas. No creía que tuviese tiempo para mucho más.   
  
El pitido de un mensaje en su móvil hizo que volviese a tensarse en su sillón. La tensión pasó a ser pura excitación cuando vio el nombre del remitente: era un mensaje de Taemin. Había intentado contactarle sin éxito en todos los ratos libres que había tenido. Por suerte, estaba demasiado ocupado para desesperarse. Sólo rogaba porque estuviese bien y simplemente no tuviese fácil comunicarse con él. Ahora lo había conseguido. Minho le dio a la opción de abrir sintiendo los nervios en su estómago; el golpe de la lectura hizo que el alma se le cayese a los pies.   
  
" _No me llames más, Minho. Esto se ha terminado. No quiero volver a saber de ti_ "   
  
El dolor pasó pronto, opacado por una rabia intensa que se acercaba mucho al odio. Odio hacia Yoochun que era el que probablemente había escrito ese mensaje desde el móvil de Taemin. Porque su Taemin jamás hubiese escrito eso. Creía en él y no iba a permitirse una duda que acabase con ellos. Es más, en vez de perder el tiempo conjeturando, iba a saber de una vez por todas qué era lo que estaba pasando. La ducha y el dormir podían esperar un poco más.   
  
Iba a ver a Taemin.   
  
**  
  
Junsu le dio las gracias a la cajera con su mejor sonrisa y salió del supermercado. Por primera vez en varios días se sentía bien, liberado de todas esas tensiones que se habían apoderado últimamente de su casa. Era verdad que Yoochun aún no había vuelto, pero estaba sumergido en esos problemas de negocios que Junsu, tarde o temprano, acabaría conociendo. Por el momento, se conformaba con la sorprendente actitud de Yunho y Jaejoong y con esa felicidad luminosa que les transmitía Taemin. Que fuese falsa o no era algo que iba a demostrar el tiempo. O, si no se contenía, Jaejoong.   
  
Por ahora, Junsu planeaba disfrutar de esa cena con tranquilidad y después quizá cobrarse ese principio con Jae en la cocina que no habían podido concretar. Estaba seguro de que Yunho no se resistiría a participar, el único problema seguiría siendo la ausencia de Yoochun.   
  
Desde su ultimátum no le había vuelto a ver. Yoochun no sólo había cerrado en el negocio, sino que lo había abandonado. Heechul también. Junsu sólo esperaba que el motivo fuesen los negocios y no que se estuviese alejando de alguna forma de ellos. De él. La verdad es que no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en coger su Maserati e ir a buscarlo. Algo dentro de él le decía que Yoochun ya tenía que haberse arrepentido. Tal vez, sólo era que necesitaba creerlo para no sentirse decepcionado.   
  
Cuando se adentraba ya en la propiedad, un Porsche negro lo hizo al mismo tiempo levantando polvo a su paso. No era un coche conocido, así que Junsu apresuró el paso para comunicarle al posible cliente despistado que Il Villaggio permanecía cerrado. Fue más que sorprendente ver bajar del coche a Choi Minho.  
  
Su primer instinto fue comprobar si alguien podía haberle visto. Debido a las obras, muchas ventanas estaban cubiertas y las que no lo estaban parecían vacías. Su segunda reacción fue agarrar a Minho y arrastrarlo hasta uno de los discretos laterales de la casa. Por supuesto, su presa se resistió, pero él tenía más fuerza.   
  
—¡Suéltame! ¡Pero quién te crees que eres!  
  
Junsu lo empujó contra la pared y le puso su mejor cara de pocos amigos.  
  
—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Nadie te ha dicho que no estamos abiertos?  
  
—Vengo a ver a Taemin. Así que suéltame y déjame ir.  
  
—Eso de dar órdenes te sale sin poder evitarlo, ¿verdad? Deberías saber que no trabajo para ti ni tengo por qué obedecerte.  
  
Minho intentó apartarlo supliendo su falta de fuerza con la rabia que le ardía dentro. No dio resultado. El instinto de defensa de Junsu por lo que era suyo empujaba todavía más.   
  
—¡Que dejes de tocarme, joder!  
  
—Escúchame bien, esta casa empieza a recuperar algo de la calma que tú y tus amigos hicisteis trizas. No voy a permitir que vuelvas a joderlo todo. Taemin ya ha sufrido bastante por tu culpa.   
  
Como si el pensamiento de Taemin sufriendo le resultase insoportable, Minho dejó de forcejear.   
  
—¿Qué le habéis hecho? Él no tiene la culpa. ¡Dime qué le habéis hecho!  
  
—Taemin está bien, pero si tú te acercas no lo estará.   
  
Minho apartó la mirada. Era evidente que iba perdiendo terreno a marchas forzadas. Junsu tuvo enseguida muy claro qué debía decir para echarle de allí, probablemente para siempre.  
  
—¿Por qué crees que no te busca?  
  
La barbilla de Minho volvió a alzarse orgullosa.   
  
—Porque no le dejáis.   
  
—¿De verdad? Taemin tiene teléfono, ¿te ha llamado?  
  
—¿Tiene él su teléfono?  
  
—Claro.  
  
—No, eso no es cierto. Seguro que lo tiene Heechul o Yoochun.   
  
—Heechul y Yoochun no están aquí hace días. Si conocieses bien a tu competencia, sabrías que los negocios los tienen bastante ocupados. ¿No tienes tú que atender a los tuyos?  
  
—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.   
  
—No, pero lo que pase en esta casa sí, y tú no estás invitado a entrar. Nadie que esté ahí dentro quiere verte.   
  
Junsu pudo ver cómo Minho apretaba los dientes. Estaba rabioso, pero a la vez era fácil discernir el dolor en sus ojos. Ni siquiera tenía que agarrarlo ya. Aún así, se negaba sistemáticamente a ser vencido.  
  
—Voy a irme. Pero quiero que sepas que no te creo. No te creo en absoluto.  
  
Mentía. Pero a Junsu eso no le importaba. Se conformaba con verle volver a su coche e irse por donde había venido. Su casa estaba a salvo otra vez y esa suculenta cena le estaba esperando. Recogió las bolsas que había dejado temporalmente en el suelo y entró en Il Villaggio.   
  
No llegó a ver cómo uno de los papeles de una de las ventanas cubiertas volvía a caer sobre el cristal. Tampoco a quien había estado observando lo que nadie debería ver.   
  
A Key.  
  
  



	25. De rescates físicos y emocionales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De rescates físicos y emocionales**

 

* * *

  
  
Heechul subió más los cuellos de su abrigo y se puso los guantes. Hacía mucho frío esa noche en el puerto Incheon. En medio de la negrura del mar se distinguían las tímidas luces de los dos remolcadores que escoltaban al barco de mercancías hasta el muelle. En su bodega, si todo había salido bien, estaba el maître de Hangeng.   
  
No era la persona a la que le hubiese gustado ir a recoger, pero Heechul prefería ver la llegada de Henry como la confirmación de que todo saldría bien cuando Changmin y los suyos tuviesen a bien traerle a ésa. Estaban tardando demasiado para su gusto.  
  
Por suerte, Heechul tenía a Siwon. Le mantenía constantemente informado y le había permitido hablar con Hangeng cada día desde que había llegado a China. Parecía haber encajado la idea de aquel triángulo amoroso de forma más que elegante. No, Heechul no se engañaba. Las circunstancias les habían hecho obviar los detalles para irse a lo importante. Salvar a Hangeng era lo prioritario; una vez estuviese en Corea, surgirían las discusiones aplazadas, y todos tendrían suerte si se quedaban sólo en discusiones.   
  
Aún así, nadie obligaba a Siwon a darle tanto de Hangeng como podía. Y lo estaba haciendo.  
  
Heechul se había dado cuenta en cada llamada que después de escuchar la de Hangeng, también quería escuchar la voz de Siwon.   
  
El barco ya había atracado. Dos hombres corpulentos bajaron los primeros para abrir una pequeña puerta en el casco. Por ella, enfundados en ropas oscuras y la mayoría con la capucha puesta, salieron decenas de chicos y chicas que iban siendo repartidos en diferentes caravanas. El espectáculo recordaba a las piezas de ganado transportadas y distribuidas al llegar a los diferentes restaurantes, pero la trayectoria vital de Heechul le impidió escandalizarse. Al contrario, dio un paso hacia delante para hacerse visible en medio de los gigantescos contenedores. Los hombres supusieron en cuanto le vieron por qué estaba allí y no tardaron nada en acercarle a uno de los jóvenes. En cuanto comprobó que su cara se correspondía con la foto que le había dado Kangin, Heechul se lo llevó al coche.   
  
La calefacción que el chófer había dejado encendida les recibió como una suave caricia.   
  
—¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? ¿Te han hecho algún daño? ¿Tienes hambre?  
  
—Estoy bien.  
  
No parecía que fuese a decir más por el momento. Todo en su expresión hablaba de un cansancio infinito. En cuanto el coche se puso en marcha, cerró los ojos y su cabeza se inclinó hacia el asiento. Heechul imaginaba celebraciones más entusiastas para haber salvado la propia vida, pero entendía que un viaje así debía haber sido de todo menos fácil. Aprovechó para informar a China del éxito de la operación.  
  
—¿Heechul?  
  
—Hola, Siwon. Ya está conmigo, nos vamos a casa.   
  
Heechul pudo escuchar el suspiró aliviado del abogado. Al parecer no las había tenido todas consigo.  
  
—Gracias.   
  
—Nada que agradecer. Somos socios, ¿no?  
  
—Lo somos. Yo también tengo noticias para ti, pero es mejor que te las diga el propio interesado.  
  
Heechul sintió que se le cerraba la garganta. Su voz salió como un susurro estrangulado.  
  
—¿Hangeng?  
  
—Espera, que te lo paso.  
  
Tras unos ruidos intrascendentes, la voz de Hangeng llegó hasta él, llevándole una sonrisa a los labios.  
  
—¿Heechul?  
  
—Hangeng... ¿Cómo estás?   
  
—Estoy bien, Heenim. Quería decirte que mañana vuelvo a casa.   
  
A casa. Heechul cerró los ojos y dejó que la palabra jugase en sus oídos cuanto quisiese.   
  
Sabía que detrás había un plan arriesgado y que tenía que cerciorarse de que no tuviese ni una grieta. Pero eso ya lo hablaría después con Siwon. No pensaba matar ese momento.  
  
A casa.  
  
Sólo había una cosa que pudiese responder a eso.  
  
—Te estaré esperando, Hannie.  
  
  
**   
  
Aunque se había puesto corbata mil veces antes, esa mañana las manos le temblaban demasiado para conseguir un nudo aceptable. Por suerte, Siwon estaba a su lado y se acercó para ayudarle. Con toda la lentitud que él necesitaba para calmarse, pasó un extremo alrededor del otro, dio dos vueltas y armó el nudo, colocándolo con mimo entre los cuellos de su camisa. El beso fue un extra que Hangeng no iba a negarse.   
  
—Tan guapo como siempre. Cautivarás a la prensa.  
  
Ése era el primer paso. Una rueda de prensa en una sala del propio hospital para anunciar el alta médica y su retiro temporal de la actividad hostelera. Los medios se agolpaban ya a las puertas del salón acondicionado para ello. Changmin se sentaría a su lado para mostrarle su apoyo en estos momentos tan difíciles. Kyuhyun se había quedado en el hotel, controlando que todo fuese transcurriendo como debía. Le habían contado el plan la pasada noche y en su mente tenía sentido, pero era difícil no ponerse nervioso cuando uno se jugaba la vida.   
  
Ante los flashes de las cámaras, no obstante, todo su nerviosismo se esfumó a otra parte. Condenó ese cruel ataque a su persona, anunció que se retiraba no por miedo sino por salvaguardar la vida de sus empleados y que la cadena hostelera no moría sin el Sanzuniao, porque éste volvería. De cara a la galería, simplemente iba a pasar una temporada retirado de la ciudad y reposando en el campo, en un lugar que no iba a revelar por su propia seguridad. La rueda de prensa fue un éxito rotundo.   
  
El segundo paso era el traslado en coche. Él y Siwon subieron en el aparcamiento del hospital a uno con matrícula abierta, fácilmente identificable como de la compañía. A los cincuenta kilómetros, en una carretera secundaria rodeada únicamente por campo, bajaron de ése para subirse a otro que les estaba esperando. El primero siguió su camino hacia una casa de campo cuya compra había gestionado Changmin y a la que se habían encargado de acondicionar los últimos dos días sin ningún disimulo. Querían que los hombres de Zhong la considerasen como blanco perfecto, pero contaban con que no picarían el anzuelo. Por eso mismo, Kyuhyun se había encargado de preparar una segunda casa, ésta reservada en su nombre y por canales muchísimo más discretos; como si quisiera a toda costa que nadie se enterase. A ella se dirigía el segundo coche.   
  
Sólo que no era el segundo, sino un tercero.   
  
Una copia exacta del suyo que les había reemplazado en el camino cien metros más adelante y que se encargaba supuestamente de llevarle a esa casa que la red de espionaje de Zhong sí consideraría importante. Mientras tanto, el coche que les llevaba a ellos en realidad recorría a toda velocidad los kilómetros que le separaban del hangar del jet privado no registrado de uno de los mayores narcotraficantes del país. Hangeng pasaría dos días oculto en Tokio, Siwon llegaría a Seúl solo.   
  
Siwon estaba convencido de que funcionaría. A Hangeng todo le parecían demasiadas molestias como para que diese resultado.  
  
Sólo cuando se vio sentado en el jet sobrevolando China y sin que ningún narco le hubiese pegado un tiro en la nuca, se permitió pensar en Corea y en el resto de su vida.   
  
Aunque a los tres minutos de meditarlo supo que no tenía ni idea de cómo sería. La conclusión, de la forma más ilógica, le hizo sonreír. Siwon, que desde que había aparecido en el hospital estaba pendiente de todas sus reacciones, le cogió la mano y acompañó su sonrisa sin decir nada. Él tenía ese tipo de cosas. Sabía callar cuando las palabras eran innecesarias, tenía un talento especial para dejarle siempre el espacio que no le llegaba a pedir. Heechul habría insistido hasta saber el motivo de su sonrisa con preguntas, carantoñas, mimos o cosquillas. Y Hangeng tenía que reconocer que, en ciertos momentos, también extrañaba esas cosas. Lo único que tenía claro era que no podría ser feliz sin alguno de los dos. Ni siquiera podía sentirse mal porque le hubiesen engañado a sus espaldas. Estaba claro que se lo merecía.   
  
El verdadero problema era si ellos también se necesitaban para ser felices.   
  
A mil kilómetros por hora y con la mirada perdida entre las nubes, Hangeng rogó al dios de Siwon y al que Heechul tanto maldecía porque así fuese.   
  
**   
  
Hangeng estaba a salvo en Japón.   
  
A diferencia de China, en dónde tenían que recurrir a los contactos de Park Yoochun, Japón era el territorio de Minho. Cuando su avión aterrizó ya había movilizado al segundo al mando de Sonoda Kenichi y estaban esperándolos en la pista de aterrizaje privada del yakuza más poderoso de Asia. Hangeng iba a ser alojado en la mansión en pleno corazón de Tokio como un invitado de honor.  
  
Lo bueno de los japoneses era que si entrabas en su casa con honores, ibas a salir de allí con honores. A menos que afrontases directamente al líder claro. Pero Hangeng no podría afrontar ni siquiera a una mosca, así que tenerlo en casa y a salvo iba a ser cuestión de tiempo. Solo junto a Heechul iba a estar más a salvo que allí. Il Villaggio era el refugio perfecto.  
  
Sabía que en China todo iba según lo previsto. Changmin estaba terminando de ofrecer su cara más pública en prensa y televisión. Kyuhyun estaría en el hotel controlando los pequeños detalles de la operación y los movimientos alrededor de las dos casas francas que habían preparado para Hangeng. Changmin había sido muy específico en sus planes. Sabía, y ninguno de sus tres hombres de confianza podría negarlo, que Zhong no se iba a quedar quieto. Tenían a Henry a salvo en Corea. Él no sabía exactamente dónde, claro, pero no podría dar con él. Su rabia y el ataque hacia Hangeng iba a ser mucho más violento.   
  
Por eso habían recurrido a otro de los nombres en la lista de Yoochun y solicitado cierta “mercancía” de lo más inusual.   
  
Una vez el jet aterrizó en el aeródromo privado de Changmin, Siwon se despidió educadamente del piloto.   
  
Era otro favor más que debían, otro favor que Yoochun iba a deber por ellos, y Siwon sabía que aunque hubiese mil más, por Hangeng siempre estaría dispuesto al triple.   
  
Bajó la escalerilla dispuesto a ponerle fin a este juego. Desde su primer encuentro con Zhong en el restaurante no había estado tranquilo, y eso, ahora que Hangeng estaba protegido por sus aliados, iba a terminar.  
  
—¡Bienvenido!  
  
Siwon miró alrededor en busca de la voz que lo había llamado. Se hubiese esperado a Minho o a alguna de las chicas en la oficina. Para su eterna sorpresa, Kangin había decidido que no iba a esperar a que llegase al centro de la ciudad para comenzar su reunión.  
  
—¿Has tenido un vuelo placentero?— preguntó con una sonrisa dócil. Menos mal que él sabía que Kangin tenía de dócil lo mismo que Changmin de tonto.  
  
El avión que había salido del aeródromo privado al que solía viajar Changmin a la hora justa para llegar escasos minutos antes estaba apagado en un rincón de la pista. Era imposible que Zhong averiguase que Siwon no se había subido en él.   
  
El piloto bajó tras él y lo siguió. Kangin le dio las gracias por el viaje en un chino claro y conciso. Añadió que Yoochun ya se pondría en contacto con ellos la próxima semana para ese pequeño negocio que tenían entre manos.  
  
Siwon frunció el ceño. Si Kangin estaba hablando abiertamente de un cargamento de droga en su presencia tenía que tener algo más grande preparado detrás.   
  
—Heechul lamenta no haber podido venir en persona. Tenemos órdenes de ir directamente a su oficina. A la de verdad y no la del prostíbulo.— le dijo, volviendo al coreano y comenzando a caminar hacia el coche negro que había aparcado junto a la torre de control. Tenía los cristales oscurecidos, así que nadie sabría quién iba en el interior.— Espero que disfrutes de mi amabilidad.  
  
Siwon, por simple respeto, no se molestó en responder. Kangin llevaba más años que él en el negocio y era uno de esos perros viejos de los tribunales que sabía tanto por instinto como por experiencia. También evitó pensar en Heechul. Se había descubierto respirando más tranquilo cada vez que lo tenía al teléfono o escuchaba a Hangeng hablar con él. Sólo así podía asegurarse de que los dos estaban a salvo.   
  
No era un tema en el que pensar en presencia del abogado con más victorias a sus espaldas del país. Todas sus expresiones iban a ser leídas. Todas y cada una de ellas. No podía bajar la guardia, y menos en temas personales. A pesar de todo y a la larga, no podía olvidarse de que Kangin seguía siendo la competencia.  
  
—Al final, vas a trabajar para mí.— bromeó, con una sonrisa cargada de malicia, mientras le abría la puerta del vehículo y esperaba a que subiese.  
  
—Contigo.— puntualizó Siwon.  
  
—Tecnicismos.— desechó Kangin su sugerencia.  
  
El chófer puso el vehículo en marcha y el portón de acero se abrió para dejarlos salir y poner dirección a la ciudad.  
  
—Tengo que reconocer que vuestro chaval es bueno.— fue lo primero que dijo Kangin. Se estiró para coger su maletín y le tiró sobre el regazo una carpeta azul.— Ha montado toda la parafernalia de tu regreso por una súbita vista inapelable en un segundo.   
  
—Changmin tiene buen ojo para sus empleados.— concedió. No tenía que contarle que Changmin en persona era el que había preparado una decena de casos para ser utilizados con este mismo objetivo en caso de necesidad. Tampoco había que quitarle mérito a Minho. No podía negar sentirse sorprendido por lo bien que había conservado el tipo y lo rápido que había movilizado a la gente en Japón. Por otra parte, sabía que tenía que mantener esa conversación civil y colaborar sinceramente con él. Por Hangeng. Por Heechul.— ¿Es esto lo que tienes de Zhong?  
  
—Nunca fue alguien con quién nos interesase mezclarnos, o competir, así que nuestra información sobre él es bastante rudimentaria.  
  
Kangin había adoptado esa mirada seria y determinada que Siwon le había visto exhibir cuando estaba trabajando en algo serio. El cambio entre su actitud relajada y burlona y su cara seria siempre había maravillado un poco a Siwon, cuya personalidad no sufría grandes diferencias entre sus momentos trabajando y sus momentos en privado.  
  
Del maletín que lo acompañaba a todas partes, Siwon sacó su propia carpeta marrón y se la entregó a Kangin.  
  
Changmin había pedido máxima colaboración, y eso era lo que iba a hacer.  
  
La mayor parte de lo que tenían ya eran puntos conocidos. Había detalles que no, cómo los lugares en los que solía recoger a los niños guapos que iban a entretener a sus socios. La mayoría habían sido vendidos por sus familias para pagar deudas. También había información de la que ellos estaban seguros pero que Yoochun no parecía tener.   
  
Esos puntos discordantes y las explicaciones consiguientes les ocuparon todo el regreso al corazón de la ciudad. Una vez allí, Siwon estaba sorprendido con la cantidad de talento real que tenía Kangin. Juntos podía empezar a ver el final del reino de Zhong. No sabía cómo todavía, pero iban a encontrar algo.  
  
Sólo esperaba ser lo suficientemente rápido para evitar muertes.  
  
  
**  
  
Siwon no había estado nunca en el edificio central de Industrias Park. Siempre había pensado que todas las oficinas de los empresarios de cierto nivel debían asemejarse en ese ambiente pulcro y frío, prácticamente impersonal, que otorgaba el poder. Sin embargo, había algo en las de Yoochun que les deba un toque cálido y cercano. Quizá fuese la cuidada mezcla de colores o los detalles en la decoración aquí y allá que hacían del conjunto un lugar agradable para trabajar.   
  
Kangin le había dejado en el vestíbulo. Al parecer, pensaba pasarse un momento por su bufete a controlar que todo estuviese en orden. Siwon creía que era una excusa para dejarle a solas con Heechul. No porque Kangin tuviese que estar al tanto de su relación, sino porque el propio Heechul se lo hubiese pedido. Estaba claro que ambos tenían una conversación pendiente desde la noche en que la noticia de Hangeng había estallado.   
  
La secretaria anunció su llegada y, antes de que obtuviese el permiso para dejarle pasar, el propio Heechul abrió la puerta de su despacho y le recibió con una sonrisa.   
  
—Siwon, adelante.   
  
Una vez dentro, la sonrisa se convirtió en un abrazo intenso y largo. Siwon se dejó ir en él sabiendo sólo entonces cuánto lo había necesitado. Heechul no parecía querer soltarlo.  
  
—Gracias por todo. Por sacarle de allí, por dejarme hablar con él. Sin eso hubiese sido un infierno.  
  
—Eres su pareja, tenías derecho. Y él también te necesitaba a ti.  
  
Heechul se separó lo justo para mirarle a los ojos y cogerle la cara con las manos. De alguna extraña manera, Siwon se sintió como si fuese la primera vez que le miraba.   
  
—A los dos.   
  
Entonces, le besó. No como se besa cuando no hay tiempo o no se espera continuación. Le besó de una forma que decía a gritos que eso no era suficiente. Para nada suficiente. Siwon tuvo la impresión de que parte de ese beso llevaba tatuado el nombre de Hangeng.   
  
Heechul tironeaba ya de su ropa, sin intenciones reales de desvestirle. Sólo quería piel que tocar, calor que obtener. Siwon le imitó enseguida. Era rápido, intenso, cargado de la desesperación de esos días y el alivio de que todo hubiese terminado. Tenía la chispa imperfecta de las cosas que no se han planeado.  
  
No tardaron nada en estar completamente excitados. Heechul le empujó hasta sentarle en uno de los sillones y se sentó a horcajadas en sus caderas. Llegados a ese punto, no tenían nada a mano; Siwon trató de impedírselo, pero Heechul negó con la cabeza y utilizó saliva y líquido preseminal para lubricarse. Le necesitaba a toda costa, era evidente en sus ojos, no menos de lo que los de Siwon reflejaban. Heechul se dejó caer sobre él y se tragó su gemido en otro beso. Enseguida marcó un ritmo rápido que le hizo cerrar los ojos y volverse loco. Se corrieron casi a la vez, mientras la piel del sillón se humedecía bajo su espalda.   
  
Heechul apoyó su frente húmeda sobre la suya y robó el aire que él expiraba. A Siwon no le extrañó que, incluso en esa situación, Hangeng fuese la primera palabra que saliese de sus labios.   
  
—Hangeng... nos necesita a los dos. Yo también os necesito. Nadie tiene que marcharse.   
  
En algún momento de aquellos días, Siwon se había planteado cómo sería el reencuentro con Heechul, qué cosas se dirían, cómo zanjarían ese asunto. En ninguna de sus hipótesis figuraba todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero tenía que admitir que a veces las mejores soluciones eran las más sencillas, aunque no fuesen las más convencionales. Heechul había puesto en tres frases todas las emociones confusas que él mismo había sentido durante esos días en China. Por primera vez, todo parecía aclararse y él sabía lo que haría.  
  
Siwon acarició el pelo de Heechul y buscó otro beso.   
  
Tenía claro que iba a quedarse.  
  
  
**  
  
Todo había salido bien. Henry estaba ya a salvo en Corea y Hangeng llegaría esa misma tarde a Seúl, después de sus dos días de despiste en Tokio. Todavía esperaban la acometida de Zhong sobre alguna de las casas, pero ya se habían preparado. En la residencia anzuelo sólo se perderían las recientes reformas; en la supuestamente real, un cadáver tirado en el suelo del salón, cortesía de uno de los contactos mafiosos de Yoochun. Si seguía con su forma de ataque favorita, cosa que Changmin esperaba, Zhong prendería fuego a ambas y todas las noticias asegurarían que los incendios se habían cobrado una víctima mortal.  
  
Podían volver a casa.   
  
Kyuhyun miró su reloj; al llegar al aeródromo les habían dicho que en diez minutos el jet podría despegar, pero ya habían esperado veinticinco. Eran retrasos habituales que dependían del tráfico de las líneas aéreas comerciales, pero hoy la espera se le hacía especialmente difícil. Quería llegar a Corea antes de que Zhong se fuese. Sabía que Changmin no le iba a permitir hacer ninguna locura, pero el que estaba loco sería él si pensaba que iba a quedarse quieto. Jamás había tenido a Zhou Mi en su territorio donde podía cambiar las reglas del juego. Aún no sabía muy bien cómo, pero lo haría. Sólo tenía que moverse bien en la fina línea entre solucionar su problema y complicar la guerra declarada entre su jefe y el enemigo.  
  
El móvil sonando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta le sacó de lo que ya empezaba a fraguarse como un plan. Changmin, que se había alejado para hablar con su delegado en Beijing, se acercó de nuevo. Era innegable el control que mantenía sobre él desde que le había confesado todo. Pero no podía culparle.   
  
— ¿Diga?  
  
La voz de su hombre de confianza en toda la operación de Hangeng, se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.   
  
—Jefe, han prendido fuego a las dos casas. Lo del cadáver ha funcionado, la policía ha puesto en el informe que hay una víctima.  
  
—Perfecto.  
  
—Pero tenemos un verdadero problema.  
  
—¿Qué problema?  
  
—Han puesto una bomba en nuestra fábrica de caucho de Zhejiang. Por suerte, estaba programada para estallar a la hora de la comida. Sólo estaban allí los celadores y algún personal de limpieza. Hay diez heridos graves, probablemente no todos se salven.  
  
Kyuhyun apretó el móvil con fuerza e intentó controlarse. Si eso era cierto, sabía que nadie movería a Changmin de Beijing. Volar hacia Corea sólo sería un síntoma de cobardía y un claro abandono de la gente de su empresa. Sería huir, y su jefe nunca lo había hecho.  
  
—¿Por qué una bomba? ¿Ya habéis descartado el accidente?  
  
—Acaban de encontrar los restos de los explosivos. Sería muy ingenuo pensar que esto no tiene que ver con Zhong. El resto de fábricas y empresas tienen miedo. Dile a Changmin que marcharse por ahora no es una opción.   
  
Por mucho que le doliese admitirlo, eso era cierto. La situación era demasiado delicada para dejar China sola. Delicada también para que Changmin se quedase solo. La oportunidad volvía de nuevo a escaparse.   
  
—De acuerdo. Sigue con el plan original previsto tras los incendios, te llamaré dando nuevas instrucciones.   
  
—Entendido.  
  
Kyuhyun colgó el móvil y miró a Changmin, que tenía el ceño fruncido y una postura tensa que preveía un ataque por venir.  
  
—¿Dónde nos ha dado ahora?  
  
—La fábrica de caucho en Zhejiang. ¿Quieres que dé aviso al hotel?  
  
No tenía sentido alargar la agonía de creer que iban a marcharse. De que podría por fin arreglarlo. A estas alturas de la historia ya debería estar acostumbrado.   
  
—Sí, diles que nos quedamos al menos dos días más. Yo voy a poner al corriente a Minho.  
  
—Bien.  
  
La recepcionista le confirmó la reserva de las dos suites. El jet apagó sus motores. Y ahí se acabaron sus esperanzas.  
  
  



	26. De cuando Park Yoochun aunó a sus fuerzas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De cuando Park Yoochun aunó a sus fuerzas**

 

* * *

  
  
Minho estaba hablando con Hangeng y Kenichi cuando Yoona entró en su despacho sin llamar.  
  
—Un segundo, por favor.— pidió, justo antes de silenciar el micrófono.— ¿Qué pasa?  
  
La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no habría entrado en su despacho sin llamar a menos que se tratase de algo urgente. Algo urgente con Yoona siempre era Changmin.   
  
Trató de controlar el aumento de la velocidad a la que latía su corazón. Zhong era terrible y peligroso, pero ellos se habían organizado bien y no podía estar a punto de decirle que de alguna forma habían atentado directamente contra la salud física de Changmin y Kyuhyun.  
  
—Changmin tiene que hablar contigo ahora mismo. Tengo la videoconferencia lista en su despacho.  
  
—Un minuto y estaré libre.— anunció, respirando tranquilo antes de pulsar el botón de nuevo.  
  
Se despidió de Hangeng y Kenichi todo lo rápido que pudo sin que resultase desagradable. Lo último que podían permitirse era ser desagradables con Sonoda Kenichi y tener en su contra a su ejército de más de treinta mil yakuza. Corrió por el pasillo que lo separaba del despacho de Changmin y cuando entró Yoona hablaba con un Changmin que tenía la peor cara que Minho le había visto en esa semana. Teniendo en cuenta la semana que habían pasado, algo había salido muy muy mal.   
  
Y Minho temió que, si no había sido Changmin, fuese Kyuhyun el que estaba en el hospital o algo peor.  
  
—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó a bocajarro, interrumpiendo a Yoona.  
  
—Han puesto bombas en la fábrica de caucho de Zhejiang.— dijo Changmin sombrío.— Y quemado las dos casas.  
  
—¿Muertos? ¿Heridos?  
  
—Diez heridos graves, los muertos todavía por llegar.— Changmin resopló. Por lo que pudo ver, seguía en el aeródromo.—Yoona, puedes retirarte. ¿Cómo está todo por ahí, Minho? ¿Japón?  
  
—Japón va a volver a caer.— anunció, dejándose caer en el sillón. En un intento de aclarar la cabeza y evaluar las reacciones más lógicas, se pasó una mano por la cara y se apartó el flequillo de los ojos.— Mi prioridad va a ser Kenichi.— anunció.— Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para tenerlo contento. Podemos permitirnos perder un puñado de aliados mientras Kenichi siga con nosotros.  
  
—Sí. De todas formas, dile a Kenichi que hablaré con él antes de cerrar el día.  
  
—¿Cuántos trabajadores se niegan a seguir siendo parte de la empresa?  
  
No había que ser un lince para saber que si además de cumplir con el plan de asesinar a Hangeng, que era parte de la cúpula directiva, Zhong había tenido tiempo de plantar una bomba en un lugar tan lejos de Beijing... Nadie iba a querer trabajar en nada relacionado con Changmin Corporation. Iban a estar asustados y por muy grande que fuese la lealtad a la compañía, no valía sus vidas y las de sus familias.  
  
Normal, evidentemente, pero un grave problema para ellos si querían evitar caer hasta el inframundo.  
  
—Por ahora no lo sé con certeza. Saldremos ahora mismo hacia allí.  
  
—¿Órdenes? Además de Japón y tratar de controlar el temporal aquí, quiero decir. La presencia de Zhong en Seúl está siendo mucho peor para nosotros de lo que habíamos supuesto. La gente empieza a preguntarse por qué sigues allí si están avanzando sobre tu terreno.  
  
Changmin parecía a punto de romper algo. Minho rezó para que no fuese el móvil que tenía en la mano, porque realmente necesitaba que le dijese no lo que hacer, porque Minho sabía cómo hacer su trabajo, pero sí que le diese permiso y, al igual que habían acordado con Japón, estableciesen prioridades. Era mucho más fácil trabajar con prioridades a las que atenerse.  
  
—A estas alturas, lo más importante es que Siwon encuentre algo. Porque pienso hundir a este hijo de puta aunque sea lo último que haga.— apretó los dientes y la tensión hizo que se le abultase la vena de la frente que siempre se le notaba cuando estaba furioso. La última vez que Minho la había visto tan de cerca había sido el día en el que le había pegado el puñetazo. Día en el que no podía permitirse pensar porque entonces terminaría repitiendo en bucle su pesadilla de la noche anterior, y necesitaba conservar el cerebro rápido y ágil si quería salir de esto con éxito.— Dile a Siwon que se deje ver. Lo llamaré en algún momento. Después de ver como están las cosas aquí. Pero que se deje ver. Habla con Kangin y diles que lleven a la luz lo de Inje que estaban investigando ambos. Que resulte convincente. Habla con el juez Kang Hodong. Que los encierre en una sala de juntas para llegar a un acuerdo sobre el tema. Y por mucho que sea una tapadera, no dejéis que Kangin se quede con una cantidad decente de dinero.—Changmin guardó silencio mientras su cerebro seguía funcionando con esa rapidez y genialidad que habían llevado a Minho a adorarle desde el principio.— Déjate ver tú también. Inaugura algo, obliga a alguien a montar uno de nuestros actos benéficos en reserva. Ve, sonríe, sé educado y cordial. Muéstrate tranquilo. Di que es una pena pero que lo tenemos todo controlado y yo que sé. Zhong no puede ser el único que haga cosas bonitas para la prensa coreana.  
  
—Entendido.   
  
—No nos quedaremos más de un par de días más.   
  
Ahora que se fijaba, además de la cara de furia concentrada, su jefe parecía diez años más mayor que la última vez que habían hablado. Changmin siempre había sido dinámico y sonriente, incluso en materias de negocios. Pequeñas sonrisas burlonas y cargadas de sorna, pero sonrisas al fin y al cabo, que habían levantado admiración y creado una imagen tan característica como irremplazable.   
  
Tenía razón al decir que necesitaban que el mundo creyese que todo seguía siendo como antes. Que todavía no estaban fuera de juego y que podían seguir sonriendo.  
  
Pero sobre todo, a Minho lo que más le preocupaba en ese instante, especialmente cuando Kyuhyun apareció por detrás de Changmin con un rostro todavía más funesto, era que sus amigos estuviesen a salvo.  
  
Se negaba a terminar de creerse lo de Taemin, por mucho que le hubiese dolido en el momento, por mucho que si dejaba durante dos segundos de pensar en el trabajo veía sus sonrisas, sus ojos, lo feliz que había sido mientras jugaban en el salón recreativo de Gagnam... Veía eso y recordaba el mensaje, las palabras crueles de uno de los empleados de Yoochun, ese que le había dicho que Taemin no quería saber nada de él.  
  
No se iba a conformar con escucharlo de otros. Pero no era ese el momento de ir a buscar una confirmación.   
  
Y tampoco iba a rendirse. Rendición era una palabra ajena a su diccionario personal y ¿comenzar a estas alturas con la única persona del mundo que lo había enamorado con esa primera sonrisa? Ni en broma.  
  
Pero lo primero era lo primero y había miles de personas que dependían de que hiciese bien su trabajo. Y más importante que esos miles de personas eran sus dos mejores amigos a los que no iba a defraudar. No con algo así.  
  
—Tened mucho cuidado.— pidió.  
  
Asintieron y Minho cortó la comunicación sin más palabras.  
  
  
**  
  
Kangin se había pasado todo el día posando para las cámaras. Lo odiaba, por lo que su humor a las ocho de la tarde no estaba para muchas reuniones y menos para una importante. Y todo le decía que ésa iba a serlo. Yoochun le había llamado con esa voz que sólo significaba seriedad y urgencia. Mientras su chófer le conducía a las oficinas centrales de Industrias Park, Kangin repasó sus últimos movimientos; el careo con Siwon ante el juez a puerta cerrada, la pactada absolución de Changmin Corporation en el caso Inje, la voluntad de la compañía de hacerse igualmente responsable de esas familias desgraciadas con la consecuente rueda de prensa junto a Leeteuk y Siwon, y por último el encuentro con una de sus fuentes que, esa así al parecer, podía aportar información jugosa para buscarle las cosquillas a Zhong. Una hipótesis por el momento, porque pruebas reales Kangin aún no tenía ninguna. Después de lo delicada que estaba la situación en China, no quería ni imaginar qué iba a decirles Yoochun. Cuando llegó a su destino, Kangin tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para bajarse del coche y entrar en el edificio de cristal.   
  
Heechul no entendía por qué el tiempo pasaba tan despacio. Cada hora desde la mañana había sido una lenta agonía antes de que diese paso a la siguiente. Hangeng llegaba a medianoche y difícilmente podía concentrarse en otra cosa; pero tenía que hacerlo. Sentado frente a Yoochun sabía que esa reunión iba a ser muy diferente a las anteriores. Se lo decía la ausencia de Key, que les había acompañado a cada momento durante los dos últimos días pero no parecía tener sitio en aquel encuentro. Se lo decían todos los movimientos de Kangin, Siwon y Minho, especialmente de este último. Si hasta un miembro de la cúpula directiva de Changmin Corporation quería llamar la atención de la prensa inaugurando un nuevo vial de acceso en un polígono es que se sentían realmente acorralados. Y, por supuesto, se lo decía la mirada de su jefe. Yoochun tenía esa expresión firme un poco sombría también, de las decisiones inevitables. Y ésas, Heechul lo sabía muy bien, aunque solían ser muy eficaces, nunca eran las más recomendables.   
  
Yoochun esperó pacientemente a que llegase Kangin. Se sentía tranquilo ahora que ya había elegido qué camino seguir. La reunión era un mero formulismo, poner al tanto a sus dos más cercanos colaboradores, pero Yoochun no buscaba su aprobación, nada iba a hacer que se retractase. La situación había llegado a un punto en que ya no era una opción quedarse callado y esperar. Changmin Corporation se hundía sin remedio en un país que nunca le había protegido en exceso. Perder China, les haría perder también Japón y sin apoyos de los sucios, su influencia en Corea estaba destinada a terminarse. En cualquier otro contexto, eso le hubiese hecho feliz. En uno en el que Zhong se convertía en su nueva competencia o, en el mejor de los casos, en el jefe al cargo la gracia era inexistente. Además, los hilos de unión entre Changmin Corporation e Industrias Park se habían hecho mucho más evidentes desde que poseían un enemigo común y de un país extranjero. Por no hablar de otro tipo de hilos menos mercantiles como el de Taemin y Minho, Heechul y Hangeng y el del propio Changmin tirándose a sus tres amantes. ¿Cuándo se les habían ido así las cosas de las manos? Ahora ya no importaba.   
  
—Vamos a reunirnos con Zhong, mañana.   
  
Kangin y Heechul debían conocerle muy bien cuando ni siquiera se habían mostrado sorprendidos. De hecho, guardaron un prudencial silencio a la espera de mayores explicaciones. Yoochun no tardó en dárselas.   
  
—Tal y como están las cosas, con los apoyos que Zhong estará obteniendo en media Asia, enfrentarnos a él nos aplastaría exactamente igual que a Changmin. Necesitamos que el cabrón piense que nos tiene de su lado, pero desde una posición de poder.  
  
Kangin no pudo evitar un resoplido.  
  
—Explícame cómo mostrar poder frente a alguien que está acabando con tu mayor rival.  
  
—Desde el punto de vista de los negocios no tenemos nada que él no tenga o no pueda conseguir por la fuerza. Pero Zhong me dejó claro en nuestro encuentro que tiene otras debilidades, y de ésas tengo unas cuantas para ofrecerle.   
  
Heechul se echó hacia delante en la silla, súbitamente interesado.   
  
—¿Estás hablando de los chicos?  
  
—Sí, de su colección de muñecas. Negocia rodeado de ellas, son su símbolo de poder, las usa como moneda de cambio. No hay mejor muestra de que queremos ser sus aliados que actuar como él.   
  
—Perdona que diga esto, Yoochun, pero me parece una locura basar el éxito de esta guerra empresarial en unas caras bonitas tras la mesa.   
  
—Es una locura, Kangin. Pero las reglas de este juego las dicta Zhong y si queremos ganar la partida, tenemos que acomodarnos a ellas.   
  
—Yo voy.   
  
Yoochun miró a Heechul. Había aceptado la idea al momento, absolutamente convencido, y parecía impaciente por ponerla en marcha. A Yoochun no le costaba imaginarse por qué. Zhong había intentado asesinar a Hangeng y Heechul no era de los que perdonaban, ni siquiera las cosas más intrascendentes.   
  
—Entiendo tus motivos, pero no podemos echar abajo nuestros planes por una reacción impulsiva.   
  
Heechul apoyó la mano en la mesa, sin ser brusco pero con actitud decidida.   
  
—Olvídate de mis motivos. Soy la mejor muñeca que puedes conseguir y seré todo lo frío y racional que necesites. Ese hijo de puta ha intentado matar a Hangeng; no me dejes fuera de esto, Yoochun.  
  
Yoochun le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos. La relación con su administrador había sufrido un bajón desde su amenaza de despido, pero tenía que reconocer que Heechul había trabajado con todo su empeño desde entonces. No había dudado en buscar su ayuda cuando Hangeng estaba en peligro y le había mostrado una cara diferente, más débil pero a la vez más humana, a la que Yoochun apenas podía resistirse. Probablemente, era el momento de retribuirle la confianza.   
  
—Estás dentro.   
  
La expresión de Heechul se llenó de decisión y agradecimiento. Era evidente que Kangin mantenía sus reticencias, pero Yoochun sabía que hubiese sido un mal abogado de no tenerlas. La decisión estaba en marcha. Sólo necesitaba dos piezas más para encajar en el puzzle. Dos ases que había guardado con celo bajo su manga, pero que ya era momento de que entrasen en juego.  
  
—Heechul, llama a Il Villaggio y di que vengan aquí Yunho y Junsu.   
  
  
**   
  
Cuando sonó el teléfono, Yunho estaba luchando para no llorar.  
  
—Ve tú.— ordenó Jaejoong sentado junto a él y empujándolo sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.— Y no, no vamos a pararlo así que vuelve rápido.  
  
Yunho carraspeó y se levantó. Trató de controlar el puchero que intentaba apoderarse del control de sus músculos faciales. Junsu, sentado en el suelo en el otro extremo del sofá, le dedicó una mirada divertida.  
  
Claro, para él era muy fácil. Taemin, Jaejoong y Junsu eran los únicos que no estaban llorando en un momento tan crucial como ese. Bueno, y él, lo que pasaba era que Yunho sí que tenía ganas de lloriquear pero se estaba conteniendo. También tenía que contar a Henry, aunque dado que su coreano no era fluido, quizá lo suyo era porque no entendía lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Henry, el chico nuevo que había llegado unos días atrás, parecía estar adaptándose bien. Key lo utilizaba para practicar su inglés y lo había puesto como profesor de Taemin al segundo, bajo la excusa de que no podía ir por la vida sin saber inglés. Yunho procuraba hablar con él en chino, y en general, intentaban que se acomodase pronto a su nueva vida.   
  
No parecía estar haciéndolo mal, porque aunque todos intuían que había algo oscuro rondando sus pensamientos, ninguno de ellos (excepto Ryeowook, claro) podía comentar al respecto. Llegaría el día en el que les contaría lo que fuese que tuviese que contarles. Por el momento, Yunho se conformaba con que pareciese entretenido sentado entre Ryeowook y Taemin.  
  
—Il Villaggio.— dijo nada más descolgar.  
  
—Tenéis que venir a la oficina.  
  
La voz de Heechul sonaba con prisa. Mucha prisa y un poco sin aire, como si sus cuerdas vocales se hubiesen convertido en un nudo de urgencia.   
  
Toda la angustia que el drama le había producido se esfumó para ser reemplazada por una mucho más próxima y real.  
  
—¿Quién?  
  
—Junsu y tú. Ni una palabra a nadie más.   
  
—¿Vais a contarnos por fin que os traéis entre manos?— preguntó con seriedad. Si la respuesta era un sí, Yunho y Junsu ya saldrían preparados para la batalla de casa.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Sin más palabras colgó. Tenía que pensar algo, y rápido, para que Jaejoong no se oliese que había algo raro de lo que no podía ser parte. Si se enteraba que tenía que ver con Yoochun se enfadaría y, además de no corresponderle a él comunicar semejante información, no quería volver a enfadarse con él. Acurrucarse en el sofá era una posición mucho más confortable que discutir en el pasillo.  
  
—Junsu.— llamó en cuanto entró.   
  
Ryeowook y Key le dirigieron miradas asesinas por interrumpir a la protagonista. Un vistazo a su cara y Junsu se levantó y fue hasta él. Con Jaejoong. Estás cosas nunca escapaban al radar interno de Jaejoong.  
  
—¿Ha pasado algo?— preguntó en cuanto estuvieron en el pasillo.  
  
—Nada grave.— mintió.— Donghae me acaba de llamar para preguntarme si podíamos ir por allí.— miró a Junsu y puso los ojos en blanco.— Ya está agobiándose con la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eunhyuk y necesita ideas.  
  
—¿Y tiene que ser ahora?— preguntó Jaejoong frunciendo los labios claramente molesto.  
  
—Eunhyuk está acatarrado y no ha ido al bar esta noche.  
  
—Voy a por las llaves del coche.— fue todo lo que dijo Junsu.  
  
Yunho se acercó a Jaejoong y lo abrazó. El contacto físico entre ellos todavía era un poco raro. Especialmente si se trataba de gestos cariñosos como abrazos. Jaejoong apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro.  
  
—¿Estarás bien con los niños?— preguntó con suavidad.  
  
—Por supuesto. Pero.  
  
—No sé lo que vamos a tardar, así que no esperes despierto.— pidió con dulzura.— Ya nos colaremos en tu cama cuando lleguemos.  
  
La idea tenía que gustarle, porque premió su comentario con un beso cargado de promesas.  
  
—Pasadlo bien. Y si necesitáis a alguien que realmente sepa como planear una fiesta, llamadme.  
  
Volvió al salón y Yunho fue directamente al exterior. Junsu ya había sacado el Maserati del garaje y lo esperaba frente a la puerta principal.  
  
—¿Qué le ha pasado a Yoochun?— preguntó en cuanto Yunho cerró la puerta.  
  
No debería sorprenderle que hubiese leído los motivos reales bajo su fachada. No debería sorprenderle en absoluto. Pero lo hacía. A veces hasta él se olvidaba de que tras el cuerpo de infarto, la actitud despreocupada y la cara bonita había una mente observadora y detallista.  
  
—Han decidido de una puta vez contarnos en qué están metidos.  
  
Junsu puso el coche en marcha y salió de la propiedad más rápido de lo que acostumbraba. El de salidas rápidas solía ser Jaejoong, no él. A Yunho no le extrañaba.  
  
—Va a tener algo que ver con Changmin Corporation y los accidentes que han sufrido en China.— anunció.— Y ya verás como no nos gusta.  
  
Yunho y Junsu siempre se aseguraban de estar al tanto, aunque fuese con nociones generales, de lo que ocurría día a día en la esfera económica. Sus conocimientos les funcionaban bien con clientes que disfrutaban de conversación inteligente antes de ponerse al tema. Uno de los motivos por los que recurrían a ellos era porque podían ofrecerles lo que sus esposas trofeo no eran capaces. Eso incluía sexo y conversaciones de trabajo en un ambiente relajado.  
  
Tampoco lo hacían por eso, claro. Era un plus. Simplemente, ninguno de los dos había dejado nunca de interesarse por el mundo que podría haber sido suyo si hubiesen seguido el camino normal.   
  
Llegaron a las oficinas de Yoochun en tiempo récord. Dadas las horas, la única persona que quedaba en el edificio además de Yoochun, Heechul y Kangin era su asistente personal, Minyoung, que fue la que los recibió en recepción.  
  
—Seguidme por favor.  
  
Los condujo a la sala de juntas. Yoochun estaba mirando la panorámica de Seúl a través del ventanal. Heechul estaba tan concentrado en las carpetas que había abiertas en la mesa que ni siquiera levantó la vista para mirarlos. Kangin, por contraste, estaba sirviéndose una copa de whisky.  
  
—Joder, ¿cuántas multas por exceso de velocidad vais a pasarme este mes?— se quejó.  
  
Yunho lo reconoció por lo que era: un intento vano y sin esfuerzo de darle ligereza al ambiente que no funcionó.  
  
—Sentaos.— ordenó Yoochun girándose y caminando hacia el sillón en la cabeza de la mesa. Yunho ocupó el asiento al lado de Heechul.— Estoy seguro de que habéis estado al corriente de lo de Changmin Corporation en China.— comenzó. No parecía tener muy claro por dónde comenzar, aunque por su expresión sombría y decidida, Yunho supo que llamarlos había sido una decisión meditada de la que no se iba a echar atrás pasase lo que pasase.  
  
—Estamos al corriente, por supuesto.— dijo, intentando ponerle las cosas un poco más fáciles.  
  
—Sabemos quién está detrás de todo eso.— Ni Yunho ni Junsu pudieron ocultar la sorpresa de semejante revelación.— Y lo sabemos porque su primer ataque fue intentar asesinar a Hangeng.  
  
—¿ _Tú_ Hangeng?— preguntó Yunho incrédulo. Heechul asintió.  
  
Se habría perdido en toda una larga lista de reproches por no haber sido informado de no ser por la intervención de Junsu para evitarlo.  
  
—Estáis trabajando con Changmin.— afirmó, mirando fijamente a Yoochun.  
  
—Sí.— confirmó.   
  
En el silencio que siguió, Kangin tuvo que leer en su cara todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos porque se levantó y sirvió otro vaso de whisky que dejó frente a él.  
  
—Se pone mejor, tú tranquilo.— anunció sombrío.  
  
—No habrían podido sacar a Hangeng de allí sin nosotros. Ni a Henry.  
  
—¿Henry?  
  
—Fue el que descubrió a Hangeng a tiempo para salvarle la vida. Era el maitre del Sanzuniao.— aclaró Heechul.  
  
Todo lo bien que Heechul lo había tratado estaba más que explicado con esa simple frase que Yunho aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Junsu había tenido razón, no iba a gustarles nada lo que iban a descubrir.  
  
Dio un trago a su copa mientras esperaba que Yoochun retomase la conversación.  
  
—Habéis visto de quién se trata, claro. Más con la parafernalia que ha desplegado para inaugurar su oficina en Seúl. Zhong Quinhou es la voz que ha dado las órdenes para destrozar a Changmin.  
  
—¿Zhong?— Yunho cerró los ojos. Se había mantenido al tanto de ciertos aspectos de los negocios, especialmente los que eran de todo menos limpios, y si pensaba durante un minuto estaba seguro de poder situar exactamente a Zhong.— Mierda.— dijo cuando fue consciente de quién era Zhong. Abrió los ojos y miró a Yoochun con la esperanza de que le dijese que era otro Zhong. Todas las “virtudes” del nombre saltaban en luces de neón dentro de su cabeza, especialmente la que relacionaba a su comitiva habitual con lugares como Il Villaggio.— No me digas que es el de Beijing.— pidió.  
  
—Es el de Beijing.  
  
—Joder.  
  
—No tengo la misma cantidad de datos absurdos en la cabeza que Yunho.— se quejó Junsu frustrado.— ¿Sería mucho pedir que me pasaseis una de las carpetas?  
  
Kangin le acercó la que tenía delante. Junsu no dedicó más que un minuto para ojearla por encima. Cuando su cerebro situó los datos clave, miró a Yoochun sin dejar de sostener los documentos.  
  
—Y habéis esperado toda una semana para contarnos algo de este calibre.  
  
No era una pregunta. Tampoco una afirmación. Oscilaba entre ambas caminando por un hilo invisible de incredulidad.  
  
—Tenía la esperanza de encontrar una forma más o menos legal de destrozarlo.  
  
—Tenías la esperanza.  
  
En esa situación, la ceja alzada de Junsu no le parecía ni divertida ni apropiada. Entendía el enfado de Junsu, porque tras esa ceja había enfado y decepción, pero también entendía que Yoochun hiciese todo lo posible por no mezclarlos en asuntos que podían rebotarles a la cara.  
  
—Si nos has llamado a estas alturas es que tienes una idea poco legal.  
  
Sabía que no se equivocaba. Sabía que Yoochun seguramente había creado una estrategia al segundo y que no la había querido utilizar hasta que fuese imprescindible e inevitable, especialmente si los incluía a ellos dos. Yunho, a veces, tenía la impresión de que él era el único que veía lo sobreprotector que era Yoochun con Junsu.   
  
—La tengo.— Yoochun inspiró profundamente antes de continuar.— La noche en la que dio la orden de quemar el restaurante, me reuní con Zhong. Resumiendo nuestro encuentro a lo importante, o me convierto en una de sus compañías títere o terminaré igual que Changmin.  
  
Yunho pudo mascar el enfado de Junsu. Tuvo que controlarse para contener el suyo, pero con una mirada fue capaz de captar la atención de Junsu y silenciarlo. Todas esas cosas que podrían decirle a Yoochun ya serían sacadas a la luz cuando no estuviesen en peligro de ser destrozados.  
  
—Voy a presuponer muchas cosas, pero permíteme el capricho.— comenzó.— Ni tú ni Changmin podéis pillarlo con algo legal. Se os termina el tiempo y si él quiere salir de China sin peligro, tienes que llamar su atención.— Yunho jugueteó con el vaso mientras organizaba cómo iba a decir lo siguiente que quería decir.— A estas alturas, si ya te ha pedido que te reúnas con él, en secreto porque la prensa no se ha enterado de algo tan suculento o lo habrían contado, habrás conocido a sus...—Yunho dudó, incapaz de encontrar el termino adecuado— muñecas. Los rumores dicen que siempre está dispuesto a tener alguno nuevo y que su favorito es el único intocable. Por eso no nos has dicho nada hasta ahora. Y por eso estamos aquí.  
  
—¿Podéis explicarme otra vez por qué cojones no trabajas de verdad?— preguntó Kangin.  
  
Yunho se habría sentido complacido con el cumplido, complacido sabiendo que seguir controlando la esfera económica iba a servir para algo más que para conversaciones durante la cena. Era muy consciente de lo bien que pensaba. Muy consciente de que mientras él ponía eso en palabras, Junsu había encontrado todos los problemas del plan. Consciente de que Yoochun los consideraba sus ases en la manga.  
  
—Voy a enseñarle a mis muñecas, como bien dices.— anunció Yoochun.— La gran diferencia es que vosotros sois unos genios. Por lo que he descubierto, las considera simples caras bonitas. Los trata como como simples caras bonitas sin cerebro. Puede que lo sean, puede que no, pero no creo que por muy inteligentes que sean Zhong les deje hablar de negocios. Sabe que Il Villaggio existe y es mi tesoro personal. Mi casa de muñecas llena de chicos guapos.   
  
—Soy demasiado masculino para ese tipo de juego, Yoochun.— advirtió Yunho, pensando que era el único que se había dado cuenta de tal detalle.  
  
—Lo sé. Es una suerte que mi segundo sea un título sin rostro.— Yoochun dejó que se le escapase media sonrisa perversa. Yunho la correspondió con otra.— Yunho, te acabas de convertir en el administrador. Heechul va a ser una de nuestras lindas barbies.  
  
—Moreno, con polla y sin tetas, evidentemente.— puntualizó Heechul con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Ninguna tenía alegría. Todo lo contrario. Pero Yunho conocía a Heechul mejor que nadie. Si habían intentado asesinar a Hangeng, iba a mirar con frialdad a Zhong y asegurarse de que caía de su pedestal. Para lo único que Heechul tenía paciencia, después de todo, era para la venganza.  
  
—¿A quién vas a dejar en Il Villaggio?— preguntó Junsu.— ¿A Key? ¿Cómo sabes que esta... exhibición... que planeas no tiene como objetivo prenderle fuego a la casa?  
  
Las preguntas de Junsu eran muy acertadas. Tan acertadas que Yunho se vio incapaz de encontrarles una respuesta adecuada. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Yoochun estaba pasando por lo mismo.  
  
—Kangin.— respondió Heechul.— No puedes dejar a Hangeng solo en la casa.  
  
—¿Y Zhong se va a tomar a bien que tu comitiva no incluya a uno de tus hombres de confianza?— insistió Junsu.— Obviaré que si está enterado de lo de Hangeng, y con su poder y contactos no me extrañaría, estarás firmando la sentencia de muerte de todos nosotros llevándolo a Il Villaggio.  
  
—Tenemos que jugar con las reglas de Zhong, Junsu.— explicó Yoochun.— Y eso significa arriesgar.  
  
—Estás seguro de que vamos a ganar.  
  
Yunho lo vio tan claro como el agua. Yoochun solo se atrevería con algo tan arriesgado si estuviese seguro de que iban a conseguir sus objetivos. Especialmente si estaba arriesgando lo único que no arriesgaría nunca. Il Villaggio era su tesoro, no una moneda de cambio habitual para él. Zhong no podría tener mejor muestra de su sinceridad a la hora de buscar una alianza.  
  
Junsu, sin embargo, no parecía convencido.  
  
—Te estás olvidando de alguien que debería estar enterado de todo esto.— se quejó, pasándose una mano por la frente con desesperación.  
  
—¿Changmin?— preguntó Heechul, en un intento ciego de dar con esa persona invisible.— Changmin se enterará a su debido momento.  
  
—Jaejoong, Yoochun, Jaejoong.  
  
—¿Qué va a hacer un decorador aquí? ¿Ofrecerle una remodelación a Zhong?— se burló Kangin. Junsu lo fulminó con la mirada.  
  
—A estas alturas,— dijo con frialdad,— todos vosotros deberíais dejar de subestimarlo. Pero no me refería a que tuviese que saber todo esto.— Junsu guardó silencio durante un segundo y miró a Yoochun fijamente, ignorando al resto de presentes en la sala.— Habla con él. Arreglad vuestra discusión. Es la única condición que voy a ponerte para participar en toda esta obra de teatro que habéis montado.  
  
En su fuero interno, Yunho coincidía con Junsu. Jaejoong era parte del eje de estabilidad emocional de Yoochun. Si sabía que contaba con él al volver a casa, su mente trabajaba mejor, sus sonrisas eran más creíbles y su concentración ascendía tres escalas de octavos de golpe. Intuía que el motivo detrás de la petición de Junsu era más que eso, pero en ocasiones, había consecuencias y caminos que sólo Junsu podía entender. Le proporcionaba gran tranquilidad saber que aunque él no hubiese pensado en algunas variables, Junsu lo habría hecho.   
  
El silencio se extendió por la sala de juntas como una neblina pesada. Yoochun no había apartado los ojos de Junsu en ningún momento, pero tras lo que pareció una eternidad para Yunho, un brillo de determinación iluminó su mirada.  
  
—Mañana por la mañana hablaré con él.— prometió Yoochun.  
  
—Bien.  
  



	27. De cuando los barcos se amarran antes de la tempestad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De cuando los barcos se amarran antes de la tempestad**

 

* * *

  
  
Siwon y Heechul esperaban dentro del coche, a escasos metros de la pista de aterrizaje. Quizá no era lo más prudente que estuviesen allí los dos, pero habría sido imposible impedírselo. El avión privado de Kenichi llegaría en pocos minutos, siempre que Minho hubiese conseguido mantener al japonés de su parte y que éste no entregase a su pasajero como regalo de alianza a Zhong. Siwon no se había separado del teléfono móvil en toda la tarde y Heechul, desde que había acabado la reunión de Yoochun, no se había separado de Siwon. Era como si sólo uno pegado al otro pudiesen sentirse tranquilos. O, al menos, intentarlo.  
  
El abogado miró por enésima vez el reloj y luego apoyó su mano en la pierna de Heechul, que no paraba de moverse.  
  
—Llegará.  
  
Heechul le miró y asintió con una vehemencia que estaba más cerca del auto—convencimiento que de la seguridad.   
  
—Claro que lo hará.   
  
Cinco minutos más tarde, las luces recortándose contra el cielo nubloso les trajeron a los pulmones el aire que hacía horas no estaban respirando. Cuando el avión tomó tierra, Heechul abrió la puerta del coche y saltó a la pista sin poder aguantar más. Siwon no le siguió. Él ya había tenido su propio reencuentro en el hospital y muchos más durante sus días en China; Heechul no. Ese momento era solo de dos.   
  
En cuanto el avión se detuvo y desarmó las rampas, la silueta de Hangeng se recortó contra la luz del interior al final de la escalera. Sólo veinte escalones y cinco metros de pista le separaban de Heechul. Sólo los cinco segundos que tardó en recorrerlos, antes de sentir sus brazos rodeándole el cuello, sus piernas enganchadas a su cintura y su rostro hundido en su pelo. Hangeng dejó caer al suelo la pequeña maleta que le acompañaba y abrazó a Heechul con tanta intensidad que parecía imposible que algo pudiese separarle de él.   
  
Siwon les observaba a través de la ventanilla del coche. Era la primera vez que les veía juntos. Si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que había temido ese momento, pero ahora que lo vivía el miedo parecía haber quedado lejos. No sentía tampoco envidia, ni celos, ni ninguna emoción negativa. Ni siquiera cuando llegó el beso. Era evidente que se querían, que compartían algo muy especial. Tan especial como lo que él compartía con Hangeng. Habría sido ridículo romper cualquiera de las dos relaciones. Heechul, el único que durante años no había sabido que eran dos, había sido el primero en verlo con claridad.  
  
Viéndolos frente a él y deseando unirse a ese abrazo, Siwon no pudo más que darle la razón.   
  
  
**   
  
Hangeng besó a Siwon y bajó del coche en el que Heechul les había dejado solos. En cuanto estuvo fuera, Heechul cogió su mano y le dirigió a la entrada de la casa. Los dos se movían a su alrededor como si respetasen unos tiempos imaginarios en los que se cedían su presencia y Hangeng sabía que eso no iba a cambiar hasta que pudiesen hablarlo. El coche negro se alejó de la propiedad en cuanto ellos cruzaron su puerta. No podría haber sido de otra forma; Siwon dentro de Il Villaggio era un peligro que ni Yoochun ni Changmin querían tan siquiera barajar.  
  
Teniendo en cuenta que eran casi las dos de la madrugada, no le sorprendió el silencio que invadía la casa. Era enorme, tenía clase y Hangeng, que confiaba mucho en las sensaciones que inspiraban los lugares nuevos, se sintió cómodo en ella de inmediato. Fue un chico alto y atractivo quien salió a recibirles. Heechul se dirigió a él llamándole Yunho.  
  
—Ya estáis aquí. Bienvenido, Hangeng.  
  
Hangeng estrechó su mano y le sonrió.  
  
—Muchas gracias.  
  
—Espero que estés cómodo aquí. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sólo dímelo. No hemos preparado ninguna habitación extra, supusimos que... En todo caso, siempre hay alguna libre.  
  
La mano de Heechul que le había dejado ir para saludar a Yunho, volvió a tomar la suya.  
  
—Está bien así, Yunho.   
  
Hangeng no entendía por qué Heechul estaba marcando territorio delante de alguien a quien él acababa de conocer. Jamás había sido especialmente celoso. La charla pendiente se antojó más que nunca necesaria.   
  
—Os dejo entonces, que mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer y necesito dormir. Buenas noches.  
  
Tras la marcha de Yunho, volvieron a quedarse solos en el silencio de la casa. Aunque Heechul no tardó en moverse otra vez.  
  
—Vamos a la cocina, tienes que comer algo — dijo, tirando ya de él a través de uno de los pasillos, y Hangeng se dejó llevar. Estaba seguro de que no podría comer nada, pero la cocina siempre le había parecido un lugar perfecto para conversar. En su opinión, era el alma de toda casa, lo que la convertía en un hogar. Cuando vio la cocina de Il Villaggio no pudo más que reafirmarlo.   
  
—¿Qué te apetece? Seguro que Jaejoong ha dejado algo en el horno, siempre lo hace por si alguien llega a deshora. Yoochun suele retrasarse y...  
  
Cansado de verle dar vueltas a lo largo de la encimera sin llegar a ningún lugar, Hangeng le abrazó por la espalda y besó su cuello.   
  
—Vamos a hablar, Heenim. Preparo té y nos sentamos, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
No le hacía falta respuesta. Pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de Heechul abandonaba la postura nerviosa y forzada para adoptar la seriedad y la compostura que el momento requería.  
  
—De acuerdo.  
  
Cinco minutos más tarde, Hangeng puso entre sus manos una de las tazas y se agarró a la suya, sintiéndose más nervioso de lo que debería. Después de tener tan claro que tenían que hablar sobre ello, costaba demasiado saber cómo empezar a hacerlo. Como siempre, fue el carácter directo de Heechul el que le allanó el camino.  
  
—¿Por qué te buscaste un amante? ¿Fue por mi trabajo? Siempre parecías llevarlo bien, y sabes que para mí nunca fue más que eso, trabajo. Con nadie fue a más, Hangeng.  
  
—Lo sé. Por eso no me busqué un amante. Conocí a Siwon cuando trabajaba de pinche en el restaurante, no mucho después de conocerte a ti, y traté... dios, te juro que intenté que no sucediera…  
  
—Pero sucedió. ¿Cuándo?  
  
—En uno de los primeros viajes a China para abrir el Sanzuniao.   
  
—Me estás diciendo que estáis juntos hace años.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Heechul dio un trago a su té y negó con la cabeza. Hangeng no hubiese podido tragar ni una sola gota, así que dejó que la taza siguiese calentándole las manos.   
  
—¿Y en todo ese tiempo no se te ocurrió contármelo?  
  
—Quería contártelo pero no quería que me dejases. Ha sido horrible enamorarme de los dos y tener siempre miedo a perderos. Viviendo una vida en China y otra aquí.   
  
Heechul esbozó una pequeña sonrisa irónica.  
  
—¿Has hecho alguna estupidez como darle China a Siwon y Corea a mí?  
  
Hangeng apartó la vista pero la pequeña risa de Heechul llegó a él sin problemas.  
  
—Por favor, Hannie… ¿De verdad creías que eso cambiaba algo?  
  
No. Nunca había creído que "lo que pasa en China se queda en China" hiciese a Siwon más feliz. Ni que mitigase el engaño a Heechul. Siempre había tenido muy claro que les estaba haciendo daño y que era demasiado egoísta para dejarles ir. Aún así, hubiese dado su vida por cualquiera de los dos sin dudarlo. No saber quererles no significaba que no los amase. Lo difícil de todo eso era explicarlo.  
  
Los brazos de un Heechul que se había acercado sin que se enterase y se había sentado en sus piernas le sacaron de sus pensamientos.   
  
—Vamos, no te mortifiques. Has estado a punto de morir y eso convalida seis años de rencor por haberme engañado. Abrázame, Hannie.  
  
Hangeng soltó la taza y correspondió al abrazo, su rostro escondido en el cuello de Heechul y todo el alivio del mundo escurriéndose por su garganta ya no tan cerrada. Heechul besó su pelo y siguió hablando en el mismo tono suave y calmado.  
  
—Te llamé una noche a China y no cogiste tú. Supongo que Siwon no te lo dijo, pero cuando lo conocí en persona reconocí su voz. Lo seduje como venganza, pero no lo mantuve a mi lado por eso.   
  
Desde que Siwon le había pasado el teléfono en el hospital para que llamase a Heechul, Hangeng se había preguntado qué estaba sucediendo. Sólo la sensación de que no era nadie para pedir explicaciones sino que debía darlas, le había alejado de indagar sobre ello. Pero Heechul no era nadie si no sacaba todo lo que llevaba dentro.  
  
—Le mantuve porque me gusta, porque es evidente lo mucho que te quiere y porque me fue imposible culparle. Después de lo que ha hecho en China por ti y por mí, todavía lo tengo más claro. Hemos estado hablando y… creemos que deberíamos intentarlo los tres, si tú también quieres.   
  
Hangeng levantó la cabeza sorprendido y comprobó mirándole a los ojos que Heechul no estaba bromeando.  
  
—¿Vosotros queréis?  
  
—Bueno, podríamos solucionarlo con un duelo a muerte al salir el sol... — Heechul le sacó la lengua y de inmediato recuperó su semblante serio, ése que ponía pocas veces pero nunca olvidaba en los momentos importantes — Pero el caso es que no estamos peleando por ti sino por nosotros. Por los tres, Hangeng, sin más mentiras ni engaños. A veces, entre dos opciones no es posible elegir una.   
  
No sabía qué decir. Era lo que había deseado escuchar y a la vez no estaba preparado para escucharlo. Le aterraba que pudiese salir mal y a la vez que saliese bien. Se sentía feliz, culpable y nervioso al mismo tiempo. Apenas notó el suave beso que Heechul dejó en sus labios.  
  
—Solo di que sí.  
  
La vida, y eso él lo sabía muy bien, a veces funcionaba a base de saltos. Hangeng había saltado desde Beijing a Seúl para trabajar como pinche de cocina. De su trabajo como pinche a una formación exhaustiva de chef cuando Changmin había apostado por él. Y había dado el salto definitivo asumiendo la dirección del Sanzuniao y el resto de restaurantes de Changmin Corporation en China. En lo emocional llevaba mucho tiempo caminando de puntillas por un suelo resbaladizo. Todo le decía que en esa parcela de su vida era también el momento de dar su propio salto. Podía perder, pero si ganaba... Si ganaba...  
  
—¿Vas a dejar de sonreír y decirme que sí? Me estás poniendo de los nervios.  
  
Hangeng miró a Heechul. Fue consciente de que era ese tipo de mirada intensa, directa a los ojos, con cierto toque intimidante. Pero Heechul jamás se había apartado de ella y tampoco lo hizo esa noche. Hangeng supo de inmediato que todo lo que había dicho iba muy en serio. Solo tenía que contestarle.   
  
—Sí, Heenim. Sí.  
  
Heechul le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, le besó con la mitad de ellas y se puso en pie para sacar el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón. Hangeng no tardó en seguirle.  
  
—Tienes que llamarle. Le dije que hablaría contigo esta noche y...  
  
No tenía. No ahora. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba a solas con Heechul y probablemente, si las cosas salían como se esperaban, eso no volvería a repetirse. No de igual forma. Hablar había sido muy necesario, pero Heechul y él necesitaban recuperar mucho más. Hangeng cogió el móvil, lo dejó sobre la mesa y tomó las manos de Heechul en las suyas.   
  
—Mañana, ¿vale?  
  
Después de casi una década juntos, Heechul no necesitaba mayores explicaciones. Era evidente que estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Se acercó hacia él, metió una pierna entre las suyas y pronunció la siguiente palabra sobre su boca.   
  
—Mañana.  
  
Poco después se marcharon. En la cocina quedó el móvil olvidado, entre dos tazas de té aún humeantes.   
  
  
**  
  
Yoochun fue el último en abandonar la oficina. Alrededor de media noche había mandado a Yunho y Junsu a casa, y Heechul se había ido poco después para ir a recoger a Hangeng y conducirlo al prostíbulo. A casa.   
  
Se había pasado el resto de la noche fumando en su oficina y pensando cómo diablos iba a hacer para hablar con Jaejoong.  
  
A veces tenía estas cosas de pensar demasiado lo que iba a hacer o decir. Para nada, porque se pondría delante de Jaejoong y... y diría algo que seguramente no sería ninguna de las mil frases que había ensayado mentalmente.  
  
Apagando el último cigarrillo, salió en dirección a Il Villaggio con las primeras luces de un día que prometía ser gris y puede que hasta lluvioso.  
  
Era la primera vez que se pasaba por allí en semanas y la sensación de volver a casa se apoderó de sus entrañas. Con un nudo en la garganta decidió entrar por la cocina, como ese día en el que Changmin había ido de visita por primera vez.   
  
El Bentley blanco estaba aparcado en la entrada, en el mismo sitio en el que estaba siempre. Faltaba Harang para saludarlo porque seguía en su apartamento. Tampoco se escuchaba ruido proveniente del interior. Sí estaban encendidas las luces de la cocina. Reconoció la voz que silbaba la melodía de una canción al segundo. También la otra, más pequeña, más joven, que lo estaba acompañando con frases sueltas de la letra.  
  
Dudó si entrar o no, así que se quedó apoyado contra la pared, entre la puerta y una de las ventanas, disfrutando del momento y las voces y el ambiente hogareño que tanto había echado de menos hasta en los momentos en los que no se permitía echar nada ni nadie de menos. Suspirando, asomó la cabeza por el cristal para ver la imagen que había en el interior. No era más que un desconocido que intentaba conseguir un momento que capturar en sus retinas sin creerse con derecho a intervenir. Al menos, no por el momento.  
  
Jaejoong estaba poniendo en la mesa platos para cuatro mientras cantaba. Taemin estaba caminando desde dónde reposaban los cuencos de arroz a la mesa y bailaba al son del tarareo de Jaejoong. Yunho, ocupando la cabeza de la mesa, estaba tamborileando al mismo ritmo que la voz y los miraba con una sonrisa. En ese momento entró Junsu, recién salido de la ducha después de su carrera matutina y se sentó junto a Yunho.  
  
Habían dormido poco, los dos, y aún así parecían despejados y sonreían.   
  
Eran su familia.  
  
Yoochun se apartó de la ventana y cerró los ojos. Junsu tenía razón. Si quería trabajar y enfrentarse a Zhong, necesitaba saber que iba a volver y tenerlos ahí.  
  
Armándose de valor, agarró el pomo de la puerta y entró.  
  
Yunho fue el primero en dedicarle una sonrisa calmada como saludo. Junsu lo miró intensamente, buscando la respuesta a una pregunta que sólo él sabía en sus ojos. Pareció convencido, porque le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante antes de agarrar su bol de arroz.  
  
Taemin y Jaejoong fueron otra historia. El primero no pudo ocultar a tiempo el miedo que le tensaba la espalda. El segundo pasó al segundo al modo defensivo.  
  
—¿Podemos hablar un momento?   
  
No tenía sentido irse por las ramas. No era su estilo, pero la forma de hacer las cosas de Junsu a veces funcionaba mejor que sus estrategias.  
  
Jaejoong echó a caminar hacia el salón azul sin molestarse en responder. Taemin lo siguió, su espalda tensa la guía que lo conducía por los pasillos. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando vio uno de los sillones de la habitación de Junsu en la entrada, apilado junto a otros muebles que no deberían estar allí. Se guardaría la pregunta para después, si es que Jaejoong no se lo contaba cuando por fin enterrasen el hacha de guerra.  
  
—Habla.—ordenó Jaejoong cuando entró. Se había parado en serio. Lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y su expresión más seria. Yoochun tomó aire.  
  
—Mi reacción fue desproporcionada y siento mucho haberte hecho pasar por eso, Taemin.  
  
—No tienes que disculparte, Yoochun.— aseguró Taemin con una sonrisa.— Entiendo que hice algo que no debería y tampoco ha sido para tanto. Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.  
  
Yoochun frunció el ceño. Esa reacción, como muchas otras antes, era de todo menos normal. Si lo hubiesen encerrado a él en esas circunstancias, habría puesto el grito en el cielo.  
  
—Tiene que disculparse.— decidió intervenir Jaejoong mirándolo de nuevo con la misma dureza con la que lo había amenazado aquella noche.  
  
—Y lo he hecho. No espero ganarme vuestra simpatía de nuevo.— dejó salir una carcajada amarga.— Las cosas entre nosotros no se van a solucionar tan fácilmente.— Yoochun suspiró. De repente, se sentía diez años más viejo y quizá toda esta mierda de Zhong, Taemin, los negocios y Jaejoong, la presión de la amenaza de Junsu todavía sobre su cabeza cual espada de Damocles... Una vez solucionase lo de China, iba a pasarse una semana en un spa descansando. O llorando. O... no tenía ni idea de cómo sería el mundo después de Zhong. Dio un pequeño salto cuando Taemin le cogió una mano tímidamente. Sonreía. Le sonreía con calidez. A él, que lo había encerrado durante días y lo hacía vivir una pesadilla. A él, que lo había arrastrado en medio de la calle y mascado cada uno de sus comentarios para que hiriesen en lo más profundo de Taemin.— Taeminnie...  
  
—Yoochun. De verdad. No pasa nada.  
  
—¡Sí que pasa!— se quejó, sintiendo como el peso de sus acciones le oprimía los pulmones. Siempre se había preciado de no ser como Zhong, y había tratado a Taemin como si fuese una de esas muñecas.   
  
Seguía sabiendo que el castigo, prohibirle ver a Minho y evitar caer en una trampa tendida por Changmin era su único camino a seguir. De lo que se arrepentía era de no haber encontrado una forma menos cruel, menos rastrera de hacerlo.   
  
Se arrepentía tanto que lo único que deseó en ese momento era un abrazo de Junsu, aunque sabía que en él no iba a encontrar ni perdón ni consuelo. Un Junsu que había sabido en todo momento que Yoochun no iba a ser capaz de soportar la presión emocional de su conciencia una vez los tuviese frente a frente y se diese de bruces con lo que había estado a punto de perder. Con la estampa familiar de la que quizá ya no podía volver a ser parte.  
  
Taemin era el que lo estaba abrazando ahora. Escuchó a Jaejoong resoplar y Yoochun sintió la ausencia, el enfado de su mejor amigo como una losa sobre sus hombros.  
  
Sin mediar palabra, Jaejoong resopló y los abrazó a los dos, conduciéndolos con cuidado hacia el sofá. Una vez allí, Taemin se sentó a su izquierda, sin dejar de cogerle de la mano y sonreír. Jaejoong ocupó el espacio a su derecha.  
  
—¿Qué te está pasado Yoochun?— preguntó Jaejoong, como si él también estuviese cansado de toda esta situación.  
  
—Llevo una semana horrible.— dijo, reposando la cabeza contra el sofá y mirando al techo.  
  
No tenía que contarles nada. No tenía obligación ninguna de dejarles enterarse de lo de Zhong. Y ya que había llegado a ese punto, no quería quedarse callado. Tanto Taemin como Jaejoong iban a ser capaces de soportarlo.  
  
—Lo siento.— se disculpó Taemin con una vocecilla tímida y rota.  
  
Yoochun lo miró.  
  
—¿Eh?— y entonces se dio cuenta de que Taemin pensaba que por su culpa él y todos los demás habían tenido una mala semana.— ¡No! ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo!   
  
—¿No? Sé que os he complicado mucho estos días. Y os enfadasteis por mi culpa.  
  
—Taemin, no creas tonterías.— atajó Jaejoong, agarrándolo por el hombro y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
—Jaejoong tiene razón.— añadió Yoochun con suavidad, acariciando la mano que seguía agarrando la suya.— Son problemas de trabajo.  
  
—¿Por eso está Heechul desaparecido en combate?  
  
Podía inventarse una excusa. Abrió la boca pensando en qué sería convincente para dejar tranquilo a Jaejoong pero...  
  
—Han intentado asesinar a Hangeng.  
  
Y así terminaba su gran plan de buscar algo que contar que no fuese la verdad. Si ya había dicho eso, podía soltar todo lo demás.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
Jaejoong había conocido a Hangeng antes de conocer a los demás, antes de reencontrarse con él. Jaejoong era y siempre había sido el que consideraba a Hangeng el punto que redimía a Heechul de ser... Heechul. Como le ocurría con mucha otra gente, Jaejoong apreciaba de verdad y sin reservas a Hangeng.  
  
—Está aquí.— Jaejoong lo miró confuso.— Hangeng. Hangeng trabaja para Changmin. Hemos movido todas las fichas que podían moverse para sacarlo de China. La persona que quiere matarlo, Jae, es... con chasquear los dedos y dar cuatro órdenes podría destrozarme. Después de una semana de pesadilla ha llegado y está con Heechul, supongo. No creo que se aleje de él si puede evitarlo.  
  
—¿¡Y a nadie se le ocurrió contármelo!?   
  
—Ya somos muchos los que andamos metidos en esta mierda, Jae. De verdad. Y voy a...  
  
Un nudo de miedo le atenazó la garganta. Odiaba demostrar lo débil que era delante de Taemin, y habría sido mucho más inteligente por su parte guardarse esta conversación hasta que estuviesen a solas pero... Necesitaba... Necesitaba que viese que era humano. Necesitaba sentirse diferente a Zhong.  
  
—¿Qué vas a hacer, Yoochun?  
  
—Zhong es una amenaza. Quiere destruirme a mí también, y antes o después lo intentará. Por ahora está buscando una alianza para que lo ayude a destrozar Changmin Corporation.   
  
—¿Destrozar Changmin Corporation?— preguntó Taemin con un hilo de voz y una sombra cubriéndole los ojos.  
  
—Quemar el restaurante e intentar asesinar a Hangeng sólo fue su primer paso. Han matado empleados de una de las fábricas en China de Changmin. Él tiene que salir de allí.— miró a Jaejoong en un intento innecesario de reforzar sus intenciones.— Y solo hay una cosa que pueda distraer a Zhong el tiempo suficiente como para que podamos destruirlo. Un juego de muñecas.  
  
—Intuyo que no me va a gustar cuando entienda lo que eso significa.— afirmó Jaejoong, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—No te va a gustar ni un pelo. Pero es la única forma.— tomó aire.— Zhong colecciona chicos guapos. Le interesan y siempre está dispuesto a disfrutar de que los demás le enseñen a los suyos.   
  
—Vas a llevar a Junsu y a Yunho.  
  
—Y a Heechul.  
  
—Vas a jugar a tener muñecos y distraerlo para que Changmin pueda salir de allí.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Jaejoong guardó silencio y se sumió en una de sus caras de póker que nadie era capaz de leer. Se había olvidado de que Taemin estaba allí con ellos, y no lo miró hasta que sintió la mano soltándolo y el chico se puso en pie frente a ellos.  
  
—¿A qué hora tengo que estar listo?— les preguntó.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Tú no vas a ningún sitio.  
  
Habían hablado al mismo tiempo. Yoochun confuso y Jaejoong autoritario como sólo era cuando tenía algo que proteger.  
  
—¿Por qué no? Soy más guapo y joven que los demás.— y Yoochun habría considerado el puchero adorable si la situación no fuese tan seria.— Llévame contigo y tendré al Zhong ese comiendo de la palma de mi mano.  
  
—¿Qué parte de “tú no vas a ningún sitio” tengo que explicar Taemin?— insistió Jaejoong.  
  
—Pero...  
  
—Pero nada.— ordenó. Cuando Taemin volvió a hacer amago de protestar, alzó las cejas y entrecerró los ojos. Taemin desistió.— ¿Están al tanto?  
  
—Sí. Ayer estuvieron en la oficina ultimando los detalles.  
  
—¿Ayer? Puto Yunho,— se quejó resoplando— me va a oír cuando lo pille. ¡Me dijo que iban a planear la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eunhyuk!  
  
—Fue cosa mía, Jae.  
  
—Lo sé.— suspiró.— ¿Vas a llevar a Kangin?  
  
—No. Quiero que alguien se quede aquí. Por si acaso.  
  
—Estoy yo. Ahora que has dejado de ser gilipollas, estoy yo. Y aunque lo fueses, para algo así siempre estaré, Yoochun. Siempre.  
  
Yoochun sintió el nudo en su estómago deshacerse por completo.  
  



	28. Del indescriptible encanto de las muñecas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**Del indescriptible encanto de las muñecas**

* * *

  
  
Junsu era muy consciente de lo tenso que estaba todo el mundo tras las sonrisas. Jaejoong, en quién Yoochun había decidido volver a confiar por completo, se lo estaba tomando mucho mejor de lo que Junsu habría esperado. No había montado ningún espectáculo para que lo incluyesen en el plan y se había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde poniéndose al día con Hangeng, para eterno disgusto de Heechul que parecía mucho más interesado en estar a solas con él.  
  
Junsu no podía culparlo. Si alguno de los suyos, fuese quién fuese, hubiese pasado por una situación similar, se habría pegado a ellos con pegamento de forma literal.   
  
La llegada de Kangin había sido el detonante para ponerlos a todos en funcionamiento. Habían subido a cambiarse, mientras Key, a quién Yoochun había puesto al tanto vagamente del plan por la mañana, pagaba su nerviosismo alternando entre gritándole a Onew y riendo escandalosamente con Taemin. Un Taemin que sonreía más que nunca y reía con cada broma de Onew por mala que fuese y tenía algo distinto en la mirada. Algo oscuro que a Junsu no le gustaba ni un pelo.   
  
Una vez pasase el tiempo, cuando tuviese la oportunidad de evaluar a Minho y las cosas se hubiesen calmado un poco más, si Junsu se convencía de que era digno de Taemin, iba a ayudarles. Tendría que ayudarles antes de que Jaejoong volviese a acordarse de ellos y las cosas tomasen un giro a lo dramático de nuevo.  
  
Pero por ahora, lo fundamental era terminar de arreglarse.  
  
—¿Estás listo?  
  
Yoochun entró en el vestidor ya completamente arreglado. Lo impresionantemente elegante que iba no tenía nombre y Junsu se quedó sin aliento durante un par de momentos que le parecieron eternidades.  
  
—Casi.  
  
Se detuvo a dos pasos de distancia para observar por encima de su hombro el reflejo de Junsu en el espejo en el que se estaba mirando mientras se retocaba el cuello de la camisa. Soltó una gran bocanada de aire y cuando cerró la distancia que los separaba, lo abrazó y apoyó la mejilla en su hombro, igual que había hecho él con Jaejoong apenas dos días atrás.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
Junsu no necesitó que le explicase por qué le daba las gracias. Sabía que le agradecía el ultimátum, sabía que le agradecía estar ahí y obligarlo a hablar con Jaejoong y ser su voz sensata y anclarlo a lo importante cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo inmerso en los negocios. También sabía que Yoochun estaba nervioso, que no tenía la confianza necesaria para creer en sus estrategias si éstas los ponían en peligro a ellos.   
  
No tenía ningún problema con eso.  
  
Junsu podía confiar por los dos.  
  
—Todo va a salir bien.— afirmó con una sonrisa.  
  
Ahora que despacio y cautelosamente volvían a estar los cuatro juntos, nada podía pararlos. Y lo estaban haciendo por Changmin. Podían mentirse lo que quisiesen, pero Junsu sabía que Yoochun lo hacía por Changmin tanto como por su propia posición. Después de todo, ambos querrían retomar su juego de niños de colegio cuando echasen al profesor malvado del patio del recreo.  
  
Cuando Yoochun dejó de abrazarlo, era el hombre compuesto que se enfrentaría a Zhong. El gigante económico repleto de trofeos, muñecas y tan despiadado e inhumano como él. Lo fingiría tan bien que sólo ellos sabrían que no era más que una fachada digna de un actor.  
  
Al bajar las escaleras, los demás los esperaban. Jaejoong había obligado a Kangin a distraer a Taemin y Hangeng, que eran los que tenían que ser distraídos. Key seguía fuera de sí. Toda esta preocupación le quedaba grande, y aún así, se mantenía erguido junto a ellos y trataba de esbozar una sonrisa confiada. Los instintos de Yoochun no habían fallado en lo más mínimo. Algún día, sería un ejecutivo terriblemente bueno.  
  
Los ojos de Junsu evaluaron la estampa frente a él. Heechul estaba más arreglado de lo habitual. Vestía de purísimo blanco y había estilizado el pelo y aplicado el maquillaje justo para que, además de parecer siete años más joven, pareciese mucho más frágil de lo que era. Frágil, femenino y, sin duda, el que Yoochun iba a usar como cebo para Zhong.   
  
Yunho estaba apoyado contra la pared y consentía que Jaejoong usase su hombro como un reposabrazos. Estaba claro que Jaejoong le había elegido el traje. Como Yoochun, iban vestidos de forma distinta, más masculinos. Cada vez que lo veía así, Junsu no podía evitar el deseo que crecía en el fondo de su estómago. No habría sido la primera vez que ese deseo terminaba con Yunho acorralado contra una pared y Junsu devorándolo con prisa.  
  
No ese día. Ese día todos tenían papeles con los que cumplir. El lujoso salón de hotel que los esperaba iba a ser el escenario perfecto de una actuación digna de Oscar.   
  
Junsu no estaba preocupado.  
  
Iban a regresar a casa con todas las estatuillas.  
  
  
**  
  
Jaejoong era un auténtico tocahuevos. Le había casi perdonado lo de los puñetazos, pero no sabía si sería capaz de perdonarle que hubiese acaparado a Hangeng durante la mayor parte de la tarde. Por otro lado, eso le había facilitado no acabar confesando toda la estrategia sobre Zhong. Entre las sábanas y con Hangeng entre sus brazos nunca había sabido guardar un secreto.  
  
Pero ahora eso no era lo importante. Ahora su objetivo era ser la zorra más inocente, tentadora e irresistible de la suntuosa suite a la que les estaban conduciendo. No era nada que no hubiese hecho antes. Cuando les invitaron a pasar al salón, ya había recibido dos miradas más que interesadas de dos de los matones de Zhong. Fue bueno saber que no había perdido nada de su encanto.   
  
El salón en sí mismo era un mensaje claro. Decía a gritos "tengo más poder y dinero del que tú nunca podrás tener". Nada estaba elegido al azar. La enorme mesa circular era un signo de que se buscaba una alianza; una rectangular hubiese distanciado demasiado las dos cabeceras. Heechul lo sabía bien, había elegido una u otra forma en varias ocasiones según lo que Yoochun había querido provocar. El despliegue de personal tampoco era gratuito. Al menos ocho camareros esperaban de pie junto a las fuentes de un menú que probablemente era exquisito. Eso sin contar a los guardaespaldas apostados en las puertas y a las cinco muñecas sentadas en los divanes y las sillas de la antesala.   
  
Todos eran jóvenes, guapos y delicados. Todos tenían una expresión desvalida en la mirada, frágil y casi triste. Heechul se preguntó si debía imitarles o, por el contrario, ser la zorra sonriente y osada por ser demasiado ingenua para su propia suerte. Estaba tomando una decisión, cuando una de las puertas laterales se abrió dando paso al hombre que odiaba a muerte. Zhong avanzó hacia Yoochun, la sonrisa puesta, la mirada escurriéndose sinuosa por los chicos que rodeaban a su invitado; primero Junsu, luego Yunho y finalmente sobre sí mismo. Y la decisión llegó por sí sola; Heechul llevó su mirada al suelo, luego la levantó lentamente y esbozó una sonrisa mitad timidez, mitad coqueteo que provocó un brillo satisfecho en los ojos del magnate chino.  
  
—Un placer recibirle de nuevo, señor Park. Sobre todo cuando se rodea de tan buena compañía.  
  
—Suelo hacerlo, aunque no la primera vez. Es algo que no todo el mundo merece ver.  
  
—Estoy de acuerdo — Zhong se giró entonces hacia uno de sus hombres — Tráele.  
  
Sin más, les invitó a tomar asiento en la mesa. Yoochun lo hizo primero. A su derecha se sentó Yunho y Junsu lo hizo a su izquierda. Heechul pasó sus dedos por el respaldo de la silla junto a Junsu y se sentó con delicadeza sin dejar de lanzar miradas furtivas a Zhong. Lo odiaba con toda su alma. Hubiese cogido uno de esos caros cuchillos para carne y se lo habría clavado en el cuello justo cuando el muy hijo de puta fuese a besarle. Lo hubiera hecho si Hangeng estuviese muerto; ni siquiera necesitaría a Yoochun para vengarse. Pero Hangeng estaba a salvo en casa y Heechul se podía tomar su tiempo para destruirle, para que Yoochun y Changmin lo aplastasen como a una mosca.   
  
La puerta volvió a abrirse dando paso a un nuevo chico, que caminó hasta quedarse dos pasos por detrás de la silla de Zhong. Esa posición sólo podía tomarla el favorito. Heechul le observó con atención, comparándose instintivamente. Era altísimo, tenía un rostro bonito y una postura elegante. Y su sonrisa... Heechul convivía con una de las sonrisas más luminosas que existían. Junsu podía alegrarte el día sólo con sonreírte durante el desayuno. Sin embargo, la sonrisa del favorito de Zhong habría podido iluminar toda China. Sólo con ella, anulaba a las otras cinco muñecas que constituían esa noche la corte del magnate.   
  
—Yo también tengo cosas que no todo el mundo merece ver. Siéntate.  
  
La orden había sido tan seca como la dirigida a un perro al que se está amaestrando. El chico se sentó a la izquierda de Zhong, al mismo tiempo que dos de sus administradores tomaban asiento al otro lado. Su sonrisa seguía imperturbable, algo que Heechul no podía entender cuando a él ya le estaba ardiendo la sangre. Se prometió que la próxima vez que viese a Taemin iba a disculparse adecuadamente. Si en algún momento de su castigo había llegado a parecerse a aquel cabrón, adecuadamente se iba a quedar corto.   
  
Además de odio, sentía auténtico asco hacia Zhong, lo que reconvirtió en una nueva mirada de velado interés que esperaba estuviese funcionando. Por suerte, al servir los entrantes, pudo distraerse un poco degustando la comida como si estuviese frente a Siwon, intentando provocarle para que se desquiciase antes del segundo plato. Sentía la mirada de Zhong sobre él, pero podía jugar un poco más al tímido chico para darse un respiro.  
  
La voz de Yoochun fue todo un alivio. Que quisiese afrontar el tema de China en medio de la cena, un inesperado golpe de efecto.  
  
—He constatado ya cómo trata China a los que no son bien recibidos.   
  
Zhong encajó la sorpresa con el empaque de llevar años y años bregando con enemigos y esbozó una sonrisa.  
  
—Ya le dije en su día que China es generosa, señor Park, tanto en lo bueno, como en lo malo.   
  
—Desde luego, no me gustaría tenerla de enemiga.  
  
—Sabia decisión. Los que tomaron otra, están en serio peligro o simplemente muertos.  
  
—¿No debería ser la muerte un último recurso? — Yunho había decidido intervenir. Estaba bien que lo hiciese sin pedir permiso, porque afianzaba su posición dentro de Industrias Park. Además, cuando Yunho sacaba su lado serio y dominante era difícil no ceder ante su influjo. Su atractivo crecía paralelamente a la profundidad de su voz. Por desgracia, no eran cualidades que Zhong apreciase demasiado.   
  
—No cuando puede ser el mejor de los ejemplos, señor...   
  
—Jung Yunho, mi mano derecha.   
  
—Llegará un día, señor Park, en que se dé cuenta de que hay hombres que no precisan más manos que las suyas.   
  
Heechul hizo un esfuerzo por tragar pese a la bilis que le subía por la garganta. Era evidente que a Yoochun tampoco le había gustado nada su respuesta. La diferencia era que a Yoochun nadie le obligaba a callar.  
  
—Siempre he creído que cualquiera que cree tener el mundo entre sus manos sólo puede ser dos cosas: un estúpido o un iluso.   
  
Aquello se acercaba bastante a un insulto. La tensión recorrió la mesa como un reguero de pólvora, pasando por delante del rostro serio de Yoochun, la sonrisa contenida de Junsu, el orgullo en los ojos de Yunho o la arruga de la frente de Zhong, única prueba aparente de lo que el comentario le había molestado. El yo interior de Heechul estaba dando saltos y aplaudiendo para celebrarlo.  
  
Zhong preparaba en su lengua el contraataque, cuando uno de sus hombres pidió permiso para acercarse. A Heechul no le gustó nada el movimiento, y mucho menos la sonrisa satisfecha que se instaló en los labios de Zhong. Satisfecha y lasciva. Las palabras salieron de su boca directas y envenenadas.  
  
—Me temo, señor Park, que tiene que atar más en corto a sus mascotas, o pueden acabar merodeando por territorios que no son los suyos.  
  
Con un gesto de su mano, las puertas de la suite se abrieron y dieron paso a dos hombres de Zhong más escoltando a la supuesta mascota perdida. Heechul sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.  
  
No era otro que Taemin.   
  
**   
  
Taemin, de no ser como era, podría haber dejado caer la sonrisa. Por suerte, se habían tomado la molestia de entrenarlo bien y no era la primera vez que lo trataban con brusquedad. Tampoco sería la última si se salía con la suya.  
  
Clavó los ojos directamente en Yoochun y esbozó su mejor sonrisa. Había pensado mucho cómo iba a hacer. Lo había meditado durante todo el día y no había tardado en llegar a una conclusión. Obvia, pero estaba seguro de que ni Heechul ni Yoochun entendían lo que pensaba un hombre como ese que estaba los estaba poniendo en peligro a todos.  
  
Si Changmin y Yoochun estaban colaborando, si habían intentado eliminar a una de las cabezas visibles de Changmin Corporation... Quizá Minho no iba a tardar mucho en seguirles y Taemin sabía que podría evitarlo.   
  
Lo más difícil, sin duda, había sido escaparse de Jaejoong y de Kibum. Lo habían vigilado durante toda la tarde como aves de presa. El primero no le había quitado la vista de encima en ningún momento hasta que se había ido con Yunho a la habitación no había podido respirar.   
  
Su oportunidad había aparecido cuando Jaejoong y Kibum habían ido a despedir a los demás. Con la excusa de ir al baño, había subido hasta su habitación y cogido la ropa que llevaba todo el día eligiendo dentro de su cabeza. Salir por la puerta de atrás y desaparecer antes de que se marchasen los otros había sido fácil. Tanto como puentear una moto aparcada dos calles más allá y seguir los coches lujosos. Había visto dónde habían parado, tirado dos calles atrás, y regresado caminando con la apariencia de alguien que husmeaba en lo que no debía.  
  
No había tardado ni cinco minutos en ser apresado y el nombre de Yoochun había salido de sus labios al primer contacto con los de seguridad.  
  
—He encontrado el camino, amo.— dijo, mirando a Yoochun con su mejor sonrisa y rezando por dentro para que ese brillo de incredulidad y enfado desapareciese de sus ojos.  
  
Todo dependía de cómo respondiese Yoochun. Todo dependía de que fuese capaz de seguirle el juego a Taemin y darle a Zhong las respuestas que necesitaba para que fuese creíble que todo esto había sido un juego retorcido de Yoochun.  
  
—Buen trabajo chico.— Yoochun le estaba hablando con menos entusiasmo que el que usaba con Harang y acompañó las palabras con un gesto desdeñoso. Miró a Zhong con la sonrisa más sucia que Taemin le había visto jamás, mucho peor que la versión helada del día que lo había pillado y que seguía grabada en su retina. Bien. Así era como se suponía que Yoochun tenía que ser.— Estoy... educándolo.— explicó cargando la última palabra de todo el desprecio que fue capaz. El yo interno de Taemin quería ponerse de rodillas frente a Yoochun y darle las gracias por haber entendido sus intenciones.— Es joven y es importante que siempre encuentre el camino hasta su dueño.  
  
Taemin se tomó por fin el tiempo para mirar a los demás. Los ojos de Heechul, cuando no estaban caídos y mirando a la mesa, centelleaban de furia. Entendía que creyese que acababa de complicarles la velada, pero estaba tan seguro de que lo necesitaban para esto que no se permitió sentirse culpable.   
  
Ellos no entendían lo que realmente pasaba en casas de hombres como él.  
  
Junsu lo miraba fijamente con una de sus expresiones que nadie podía leer. Bueno, quizá Jaejoong, Yoochun y Yunho, con esa conexión invisible pero palpable que poseían sí que pudiesen. Taemin no. Taemin nunca estaba seguro de hasta dónde entendía y veía Junsu cuando lo miraba. Por eso, cuando tenía planes que seguir procuraba evitarlo. En Yunho podía leer el enfado en la tensión de su espalda. Su rostro seguía siendo igual de imperturbable que antes de que apareciese, pero lo que estaba pensando, las ganas que tenía de darle un guantazo seguían ahí, en sus hombros.  
  
Por suerte para Taemin y su plan, el efecto que había causado su sonrisa y su entrada en Zhong era más que satisfactorio. Sonreía. Sonreía abiertamente y lo miraba calculando el precio que iba a ofrecer para comprarlo. Como si fuese un maniquí bonito de una tienda del que acababa de encapricharse irremediablemente.   
  
Taemin siguió sonriendo con alegría e inocencia.   
  
Ese capricho no iba a tardar mucho en convertirse en lujuria y ganas de poseerlo en exclusiva. En el fondo, iba a ser todo tan fácil...  
  
—Una forma interesante de educar cachorros.— observó Zhong, centrando de nuevo su atención en Yoochun.  
  
—Es joven y juguetón.— Yoochun le dirigió una mirada apreciativa tan falsa que sus músculos actuaron con vida propia y aumentaron su sonrisa.— Una vez tuve otro cachorro que era igual. Terminó perdiéndose cuando me pasé demasiado tiempo sin ir por casa, y no es una actitud que uno puede permitirse en sus mascotas. No me gusta sacrificar cachorros y por eso me tomo el tiempo necesario para enseñarlos.  
  
—Un hombre inteligente no se aleja de su mascota favorita.— Zhong reafirmó sus palabras con un cabeceo que hablaba de experiencia propia con el tema.— Y para las demás solo hay que tener jaulas adecuadas.  
  
Taemin se imaginó a un niño sin rostro ni nombre intentando escapar y siendo torturado hasta la muerte por tal osadía. La imagen fue tan visual que de haber podido permitírselo habría sentido arcadas. No podía, así que se tranquilizó con la única cosa que podía tranquilizarlo.  
  
Había caído. Zhong había picado el anzuelo y Taemin acababa de ganar y sólo él sabía que ya habían ganado.   
  
O eso creyó. Los administradores de Zhong lo miraban cuidándose mucho de no demostrar ninguno de sus pensamientos lascivos. Que dejase pasar la interrupción era todo un signo de lo interesado que Zhong acababa de volverse en la reunión.  
  
Habían sido negocios, ahora eran placer.  
  
Los ojos de Taemin volaron hasta el último de los comensales. Tenía la sonrisa más cegadora que había visto nunca. Era guapo y elegante y Taemin se puso en guardia, más todavía, en cuanto consiguió pasar de la sonrisa a los ojos. No lo miraban con odio, como sería lo normal. Ni siquiera con desprecio. No. Había curiosidad. Curiosidad y una sabiduría que se le antojó próxima a la propia. Y cicatrices. Esos ojos profundos y brillantes hablaban de cicatrices tan profundas como las que Taemin escondía.  
  
Parecía resignado.  
  
Y tras la resignación lo único que podía haber era conocimiento.  
  
La muñeca favorita de Zhong sabía que Taemin acababa de ganar.  
  
  
**  
  
Se había terminado.  
  
Ni el chico de blanco, con demasiados claroscuros, ni el que estaba a la izquierda de Yoochun, demasiado crecidito para las debilidades de Zhong, habrían supuesto verdadero peligro. En cambio, aquel chiquillo con cara de ángel y toda la inocencia dispuesta a ser rota en pedazos traía entre sus manos su sentencia de muerte.  
  
Zhou Mi buscó en su interior un enfado inexistente. En el fondo, desde el principio había sabido que ese momento llegaría. Uno no era eternamente el más joven, el más guapo y el que conseguía que el voluble gusto de Zhong se quedase anclado por siempre en el mismo punto. Bastantes años le había durado la suerte, si es que a ser el favorito de un depravado cruel y sádico se le podía llamar así.   
  
Resultaba irónico, pero todo lo que deseaba era evitar que ese chico pasase por lo mismo. Puede que todos los demás no viesen más allá de su alegre sonrisa o de su atrayente belleza. Puede que sólo alguien tremendamente parecido a él supiese leer en su rostro lo que tan bien sabía esconder. Zhou Mi podía porque años atrás, de pie en una de tantas suites semejantes a ésa, había sido exactamente él.   
  
Por eso veía el miedo agazapado en sus ojos, la inseguridad filtrándose entre los huecos de su sonrisa y la culpa, la enorme culpa posada sobre sus hombros; la que probablemente le hacía pensar que merecía a Yoochun, a Zhong y a cualquiera dispuesto a considerarle una muñeca tan inútil como bonita.  
  
Zhou Mi también había creído a su edad que se lo merecía. Hubiese seguido creyéndolo si no fuese porque alguien le había tratado como lo que ya no creía ser, una persona normal. Una persona a la que se podía querer. Se preguntó si alguien habría amado a ese chico. Si tendría algo a lo que aferrarse cuando Zhong le despojase de todo lo demás. Iba a destrozarlo por completo si no era así.   
  
Le sudaban las manos y la cara interna de las rodillas. Un sudor frío que poco tenía que ver con el calor. Cuando Zhong invitó a su nuevo capricho a sentarse a su lado no importó que el señor Park tardase en dar su permiso; la orden no dada había llegado perfectamente a sus oídos. Zhou Mi se levantó de su asiento y se apartó hacia una esquina, esforzándose en no tropezar por el camino.  
  
¿Le mataría esa noche? ¿Esperaría a llegar a China para hacerlo en su territorio? ¿Sería una muerte rápida o se recrearía en su final como lo había hecho en su principio?  
  
No quería pensar. De todas formas, ¿de qué iba a servirle? Era una decisión que no admitía negativas y que sólo pertenecía a Zhong.   
  
Él sólo podía decidir una cosa. Dejar de interpretar un papel que ya no iba a salvarle o mantenerlo mientras siguiese con vida. No tuvo que pensar demasiado. Las cadenas pesaban demasiado para sus manos. Zhou Mi alzó la barbilla, dejó su mente en blanco y amplió aún más su sonrisa.   
  
Iba a ser la muñeca perfecta hasta el final.  
  
  
**  
  
Yunho escuchó su corazón romperse cuando el favorito de Zhong se levantó para dejarle el asiento a Taemin. No había perdido la sonrisa, no había dejado de parecer la persona más feliz de la tierra y...   
  
Yunho sabía dónde iba a terminar. Sabía que llevaba los años suficientes siendo el favorito de Zhong para adivinar dónde iba a terminar después de esa noche. Por muy tonto que fuese, por mucho que lo suyo solo fuese apariencia...  
  
Y Taemin.  
  
Taemin.  
  
Taemin, que estaba vendiendo a la perfección su carácter alegre y su sonrisa inocente. Que iba a dejarse caer en la categoría de cachorro juguetón en la que Yoochun lo había colocado.   
  
No lo había visto venir. No se había esperado que se hubiese pasado tiempo tramando algo así. Ni siquiera lo habría considerado capaz de un plan tan elaborado, de semejante estrategia si no lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos. Pero ahí estaba. Sentado al lado de Zhong escuchándolo hablar y pronunciando las cuatro frases que sabía de chino con acento y la vergüenza del ansioso por aprender que se sabía iliterato en el asunto.  
  
Mierda.  
  
Taemin acababa de convertirse en el as en la manga que los iba a hacer ganar.   
  
Desde un punto de vista de negocios, era perfecto para la situación. Innegablemente perfecto. Acababa de darles algo que Zhong quería y para lo que estaba dispuesto a negociar. Ese había sido el objetivo de la noche: cegarlo tanto que no se molestase en comprobar que estaba pasando en China.  
  
Pero.  
  
Y el pero tenía el tamaño del planeta. Era Taemin. Taemin, que no estaba bien. Taemin que cada vez demostraba más y mejor que escondía sombras tan oscuras que iban a comenzar a tragarse la luz.   
  
Se había jurado, después de su crisis, que iba a protegerlo. Había dado las gracias a Jaejoong por haberlo hecho. No iba a dejar que fuese usado como cebo para Zhong. No más allá de esa noche.   
  
Si lo peor llegaba a lo peor, estaba seguro de que Jaejoong no lo culparía si se defendía con violencia física, si literalmente le decía a Zhong que si lo quería tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver. Podría contar con Junsu y Heechul no deseaba nada más arrebatarle la vida a Zhong con sus propias manos.   
  
—China siempre se ha preciado de ser la meca de toda belleza.— dijo Zhong mirando a Taemin con lujuria que le distorsionaba los rasgos inexpresivos.   
  
Era un monstruo. Yunho escondió una de sus manos bajo la mesa mientras fingía recostarse mejor en la silla, ahora que habían terminado los postres. Sus dedos se habían convertido en garras y apretando la mano contra su muslo era la única forma de conseguir que el asco no se reflejase en su rostro.  
  
—De eso tiene fama.— concedió, asintiendo con convencimiento absoluto.  
  
—Desde que el mundo el mundo, esos de corazón y rostro hermoso acuden a China para ser adorados como merecen.— un rictus de desprecio asoló su cara cuando miró a Yoochun. No lo habían causado ellos, pero era lo suficientemente profundo como para ser una muestra de sus pensamientos demasiado difícil de controlar.— Es una vergüenza que hoy en día miren hacia la tierra de los falsos dioses, el perjurio y la avaricia.  
  
—La belleza de occidente es falsa como los ídolos de oro.— confirmó Yunho, dando un trago a su copa de vino.  
  
—Entonces...— intervino Taemin con una de sus mejores sonrisas de niño inocente. Parecía no saber si tenía que mirar a Yoochun o a Zhong, y estaba claro que el segundo lo consideraba un gesto de lo más entrañable. Seguramente, era la primera vez que lo miraban con esa confianza y fe ciega. Calvó las uñas con más fuerza en la pierna.— ¿puedo escuchar una de esas leyendas de gente hermosa que va a China?  
  
Zhong se relamió los labios complacido. Se sumió en una de las leyendas tradicionales Chinas que no todo el mundo conocía: “La Hija del Rey Dragón”. Como muchas otras, hablaba claramente de la posición de las mujeres en la sociedad antigua China: ser hermosas, cumplir las órdenes de los hombres de la familia y sobre todo, no desafiar a sus maridos. Apropiada para narrarle a Taemin.   
  
Aquí y allí, Yoochun hacía comentarios. Zhong guardaba silencio para evaluar el conocimiento de su rival, y gracias al cielo Yoochun era un compendio de sabiduría inconexa que siempre era capaz de sacarlo de situaciones similares. Taemin, como un niño con un cuento de antes de irse a dormir, reaccionaba como se suponía que tenía que reaccionar en todo momento.  
  
Yunho dejó de prestarles atención y volvió a observar a los presentes. Heechul había re—focalizado sus encantos hacia uno de los acompañantes del séquito chino. Junsu se había adaptado al puesto de favorito de Yoochun perfectamente. Sonreía, se interesaba por la historia y, en general, se mantenía callado. Estaba bien que no fuese del gusto de Zhong. Eso le proporcionaba espacio a Junsu para observarlos a todos. Llegaría a casa con estrategias saltándole en la mente. Bien.   
  
Yunho supo que era el menos observado de todos. No pudo evitar volver la vista a la figura alta y elegante que se había quedado tres pasos por detrás de la silla que ahora ocupaba Taemin. Seguía sonriendo. Seguía... Era como mirar a un condenado a muerte a los ojos.   
  
No pudo soportarlo y decidió volver a Yoochun y el final del cuento. Un final bonito en el que la princesa maltratada se quedaban con el hombre que la había salvado y le profesaba amor y gratitud eternos.  
  
Para Zhong, Taemin era una princesa que rescatar de un marido abusivo y poco digno.  
  
Y por cómo se iba gestando la furia en las profundidades de los ojos de Yoochun, él también se había dado cuenta del insulto escondido en el relato.  
  
  
**  
  
Durante los últimos diez minutos había dejado la conversación en manos de Yunho. Era mejor así. Se conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber cuándo se le acababa la frialdad y salía la parte más auténtica de sí mismo. Ésa que se levantaría de la silla, le rompería la nariz a Zhong con dos o tres puñetazos y apartaría a Taemin lo más lejos posible de sus garras.  
  
Le asqueaba su forma de mirarle, de hablarle, de violarle sin todavía ponerle una mano encima. El asco era tanto que empezaba a sentirse mareado.   
  
Nunca había necesitado tanto sentir la caricia de Junsu por debajo de la mesa. Aún a riesgo de parecer débil ante una de sus muñecas, Yoochun buscó desesperadamente en su mirada la fuerza para seguir adelante. La frialdad necesaria para dirigirse a Zhong como si considerase una victoria que hubiese escogido a Taemin y le fuese a ofrecer un buen precio.   
  
En los ojos de Junsu encontró lo que buscaba y algo más. La advertencia clara de que si lo arruinaba todo ahora, perderían a Taemin para siempre. No era algo negociable. Yoochun se irguió en su asiento y adoptó una postura desafiante. Por esa noche, ya había cedido demasiado terreno.   
  
—Taemin, vuelve aquí.   
  
Si el chico se mostró sorprendido, Zhong no lo pareció menos. Sorprendido y con un punto de enfado que rezumaba peligro por todas partes.   
  
—¿Voy a tener que repetírtelo? Vuelve aquí. ¡Ahora!  
  
Mostrando la primera inseguridad real de la noche, Taemin se levantó de la silla e iba a obedecer la orden, cuando Zhong le agarró de la muñeca.   
  
—Quédate donde estás.   
  
Yoochun se tragó el ímpetu que volvía a empujarle hacia la nariz de Zhong y siguió la dirección contraria, recostándose en la silla y sonriendo de forma taimada.   
  
—El chico es mío, Zhong. Decidir que lo quieres para ti no va a ser suficiente. Te respeto lo bastante para creer que conoces las reglas de este juego. La belleza, en especial una como ésta, nunca es gratuita.   
  
Zhong soltó la muñeca de Taemin, aunque no relajó ni un poco su expresión rabiosa. Probablemente tampoco había pasado por alto el cambio repentino al tuteo. Toda cortesía en aquella mesa se había evaporado al mismo tiempo que el último de los licores.   
  
—No me gusta que me desafíen, Park. Y mucho menos en mi propia casa.   
  
—Y a mí no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío. Nunca he dicho que no vaya a dártelo, pero pienso que deberíamos negociar primero su precio.   
  
Taemin se había arrodillado a su lado. Yoochun odiaba reconocer que estaba siguiendo paso a paso el mejor guión para ganar esa batalla. Aún así, se sintió miserable cuando tiró de él hasta tener su mejilla apoyada en su pierna y puso la mano sobre su cabeza. La imagen tuvo un efecto inmediato en Zhong, que no podía apartar sus ojos del Taemin sumiso y servicial que veía.  
  
—Te ofrezco a mi favorito.   
  
Era una apuesta fuerte. Y era con toda probabilidad la primera vez que la hacía. Yoochun miró al chico al que, por primera vez, parecía fallarle la sonrisa. Fue sólo un instante, porque enseguida volvió a mostrarla brillante e imperturbable. Yoochun lo miró con fingido desprecio, cuando en realidad lo que sentía era lástima.   
  
—Sinceramente, no me parece que esté a la altura del trueque.   
  
—Entonces te daré dos, a mi favorito y al que quieras de los otros.   
  
Yoochun esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Me sobran chicos guapos, Zhong. Lo que me interesa es algo muy distinto.   
  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
  
—Si vamos a unirnos, quiero ser yo quien destroce a Changmin Corporation.   
  
Esta vez fue Zhong quien se recostó en su silla. Sus ojos no dejaron ni un momento de posarse en los suyos, evaluando, calculando. Podían estar tan dispuestos a aceptar como a ordenar que le ejecutasen. Tras un lento sorbo de vino, Zhong volvió a hablar.   
  
—Deduzco que has decidido unirte a mí.  
  
—Si accedes a mi condición, sí.   
  
—¿Y qué es lo que yo gano con eso, Park?  
  
—Algo mucho mejor que este cachorro. Si él te gusta, espera a ver a la muñeca de mi colección que jamás enseño. A la auténtica joya de la corona de Il Villaggio.   
  
—¿Mejor que él?  
  
—Créeme, muchísimo mejor.   
  
—Digamos que podría interesarme, ¿cuál es tu plan contra Changmin Corporation?  
  
—Vayamos juntos a tu país. Tú tienes el poder y la influencia pública, yo a gran parte de la mafia bajo mis órdenes. Hundamos a Changmin allí definitivamente y esperemos a que caigan los naipes del resto de Asia. Te ofrezco todas mis infraestructuras para imponerte aquí y para ese entonces, Japón te recibirá con las piernas abiertas.   
  
Zhong sonrió ante la analogía y perdió su mirada en el cuerpo de Taemin.   
  
—Si no me gusta tu joya de la corona, le quiero a él.  
  
—Estoy seguro de que cuando le veas no querrás a nadie más. Pero si es sí, tendrás al cachorro para ti.   
  
Zhong abrió la caja de puros habanos que le ofreció uno de los camareros y cogió uno. La caja llegó enseguida a manos de Yoochun, que hizo lo mismo. Los dos los encendieron a la vez.  
  
—Tenemos un trato, Yoochun.   
  
—Lo tenemos, Quinhou.   
  
En el aire de la habitación se juntaron ambas bocanadas de humo.  
  
  



	29. Del valor de las verdaderas alianzas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**Del valor de las verdaderas alianzas**

 

* * *

  
  
Después de llegar al acuerdo, la velada no se había prolongado mucho más. Yoochun se había despedido con la promesa de una visita en el futuro próximo a China para rematar la faena y para enseñar a esa joya de su corona a la que no había traído consigo.  
  
Junsu sabía quién era. Todos habían escuchado el nombre sin necesidad de que Yoochun lo pronunciase. Realmente, sólo existía una posibilidad. Alguien que desbancase a Taemin y Heechul en cuanto a belleza física. Alguien que fuese tan inalcanzable como un dios.   
  
Jaejoong.  
  
Yoochun acaba de ofrecer a Jaejoong como cebo.  
  
Y nadie se lo iba a pensar dos veces porque en ese tiempo podían poner a Taemin a salvo. Jaejoong mucho menos que los demás.  
  
La imagen de Taemin de rodillas junto a Yoochun como si realmente fuese un perro iba a quedársele en la retina y acudir a él como definición para “asco”. Asco, repulsión, y cosas peores porque no quería, jamás, volver a ver una estampa semejante.   
  
Jamás.   
  
—Conduce tú.— le dijo Yoochun, tirándole las llaves del Panamera.  
  
Al parecer, a Yoochun había dejado de importarle que los estuviesen vigilando. Junsu lo entendía. A estas alturas, habían puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y había perdido importancia que Yoochun ocupase el asiento del copiloto.  
  
Nadie se atrevió a romper el silencio que Yoochun había mantenido desde que habían salido de la sala. Taemin caminaba junto a él y se sentó entre Heechul y Yunho en el asiento trasero.   
  
Junsu sentía la tensión, invisible pero palpable, asfixiar el ambiente en el interior del vehículo.  
  
—¿Eres consciente de lo que has hecho, Taemin?— preguntó Yoochun, cuando estaban a un par de calles de distancia del hotel.  
  
No había enfado en su voz. No era como antes. En absoluto. Había cansancio y duda y a estas alturas, Junsu sabía que Taemin sabía que hacía en todo momento, como tenían que saberlo los demás.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Al menos, tenía a bien reconocerlo. Era más de lo que Junsu pensaba obtener. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y clavó los ojos en Taemin. A diferencia de lo usual, estaba terriblemente serio y alzaba la barbilla. Decidido.  
  
Junsu maldijo mentalmente.   
  
Taemin sabía tan bien como ellos que gracias a él tenían a Zhong dónde querían para poder actuar. Jaejoong iba a ser un reemplazo sí, pero si no funcionaba y seguían sin tiempo para nada más, Taemin estaría dispuesto a seguir siendo el nuevo favorito de Zhong si con ello podía salvarlos.   
  
De todo lo que podía haber aprendido de ellos, lo que menos necesitaban era el instinto protector de Jaejoong dentro de Taemin.  
  
—Si pregunto, ¿vas a contarme por qué lo has hecho?  
  
—Porque sin mí no lo habríais logrado.  
  
En el resto del trayecto, todos se sumieron en sus pensamientos. Ninguno parecía tener ganas de hablar ni de mirar a los demás a los ojos.   
  
Normal.   
  
Junsu sabía bien como había afectado a cada uno de ellos la farsa. Volvían con las estatuillas, sí, pero el precio que habían pagado, el inesperado precio que habían pagado, había salido demasiado caro.   
  
Miró de reojo a Yoochun, y vio como escondía el temblor de las manos agarrándose al reposabrazos.   
  
Se mordió el labio ya que no podía cerrar los ojos ni suspirar. Un suspiro rompería el silencio del vehículo y no iba a ser bien recibido. La cuestión era que si a él le había afectado y asqueado ver a Taemin comportándose como un perro, a Yoochun, que trataba a Harang mejor que muchos humanos, su papel iba a quemarlo por dentro retroactivamente. Cuando todos lo hubiesen olvidado, Yoochun seguiría viéndolo cada vez que cerrase los ojos.   
  
¡Y Jaejoong! Jaejoong se había quedado al cargo de la casa. Con Key.  
  
¿Era tanto pedir que terminasen los dramas y todo volviese a la normalidad?  
  
Cuando entró en Il Villaggio, todas las luces del piso de abajo estaban encendidas. Había una figura en la puerta, esperando. Junsu ni siquiera se molestó en meter el coche en el garaje. Lo dejó junto al Bentley.   
  
Ninguno de los cinco hizo amago de salir, pero la figura en la puerta no les dio opción a ese minuto de reposo. Corrió hacia ellos y abrió la puerta del copiloto con desesperación.  
  
—¿Taemin?— preguntó Key con un gritó. Cuando lo vio sentado entre Heechul y Yunho, el alivio no tardó nada en convertirse en furia.— ¿PERO EN QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS PENSANDO? ¿QUÉ MIERDA TIENES EN LA CABEZA TAEMIN?  
  
Junsu se movió rápido como el rayo para impedir que Key se lanzase hacia el interior del coche. Estaba lo suficientemente alterado para pegarle a Taemin. Yoochun tampoco estaba para parar un asalto físico y como siempre, todo terminó con la aparición de Jaejoong, que arrancó a Key del interior del coche. Kangin y Hangeng habían salido corriendo tras él, y en la puerta Junsu reconoció las figuras de Henry y Onew.  
  
A estas alturas, Junsu estaba hasta los huevos de todo.  
  
—¡DÉJAME! ¡QUÉ ME SOLTÉIS JODER!  
  
Jaejoong, Kangin y Hangeng no iban a poder sujetar a Key mucho más. Yunho salió del coche para ayudarlos, y Heechul arrastró a Taemin hasta el exterior del vehículo y en dirección a la casa mientras Key seguía pataleando.   
  
Yoochun fue el siguiente en abandonar el coche y se limitó a entrar en casa, ignorando los gritos y el follón.  
  
Key, que estaba decidido, consiguió zafarse de los cuatro hombres adultos que lo sujetaban. Echó a correr tras Heechul y Taemin. Yoochun, el único que podría haberlo parado, lo dejó ir. Consiguió soltarlo de Heechul y Junsu, todavía en el coche, escuchó el resonar el guantazo que acababa de soltarle.   
  
Fue la gota que colmó su paciencia.  
  
Resopló, salió con calma y se aseguró de cerrar el Porsche. Los gritos de Key, el forcejeo que ahora tenía con Kangin y Yunho... Junsu lo ignoró todo. A diferencia de Yoochun, no lo ignoró por cansancio o por derrota. No.   
  
—¡¡¡QUÉ OS CALLÉIS TODOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ JODER!!!— Su grito fue suficiente para que la atención de todos se clavase en su cara de enfado. Ahora que había empezado no iba a parar.— ¡ASÍ NO VAMOS A NINGUNA PARTE! ¿POR QUÉ NO LE TRAÉIS LA GASOLINA A ZHONG Y LE ENCENDÉIS LA CERILLA DIRECTAMENTE? ¡ME DOLERÍA MENOS!  
  
Key se quedó quieto en los brazos de Yunho. Se mordió el labio porque las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar incontenibles de sus ojos aunque luchaba por no romper el silencio absoluto. Onew y Henry, que solo habían visto su cara buena, parecían asustados con su brote de personalidad. Heechul, que había escuchado rumores, lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Fijo que nunca había terminado de creerlos, que era lo mismo que le sucedía a Kangin, a juzgar por la cara con la que se había quedado. Yoochun seguía estando cansado. Ni más ni menos. Y aunque tuviese la paciencia para ello, ni siquiera él podría leer en la cara imperturbable y distante que Jaejoong tenía.  
  
Lo que sí que vio y frenó sus ganas de romper cosas fue la mirada de Taemin. El guantazo de Key le había dejado la marca de la mano en su mejilla. Parecía el niño que era, frágil, débil... demasiado delgado...  
  
Fue su mirada rota lo que lo llevó a suspirar y poner rumbo al mueble bar del comedor.  
  
—Tenemos que hablar.— fue todo lo que dijo.  
  
Yoochun fue el primero en seguirlo, y tras él, todos los demás. Sacó vasos para todo el mundo, él que nunca hacía este tipo de tareas ya que siempre contaba con que alguien las hiciese por él, y los llenó del líquido ambarino de la primera botella que cogió. No sabía lo que era, no le interesaba, y simplemente cogió su vaso y el de Yoochun y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón que siempre ocupaba Yoochun.  
  
Nadie parecía dispuesto a comenzar, así que Hangeng, en un coreano que parecía oxidado por la falta de uso, decidió romper el hielo.  
  
Hangeng siempre le había caído bien.  
  
—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a reunirte con Zhong?— preguntó mirando a Heechul.— No imagináis lo peligroso que es realmente.  
  
—Lo hacemos.— aseguró Yunho. Key seguía llorando sin hacer ruido entre sus brazos. Jaejoong abrazaba a Taemin por la cintura.— Precisamente porque lo hacemos no podíamos decirte nada. Has pasado más que suficiente.  
  
—Pero... ¡No es problema vuestro! ¡Ya habéis hecho bastante! ¡Os estáis poniendo en la misma posición que estamos nosotros!  
  
—Ya lo estábamos.— comenzó Yoochun.— Antes de quemar tu restaurante quiso pactar una alianza conmigo.— explicó.— Y alguien tiene que distraerlo para que Changmin y Kyuhyun salgan de China. Va a estar pensando en nosotros durante un par de días.   
  
Junsu observó a todos los presentes. Onew los seguía mirando asustado. Era él único que no tenía ni idea de qué diablos hablaban y por qué las cosas estaban como estaban, pero en algún momento Key se lo contaría. O lloraría en su hombro, que para el caso le parecía más probable.   
  
Yunho tenía ojeras, Taemin seguía roto y sin trazas de sonrisa, Heechul estaba usando la proximidad física con Hangeng para consolarse y comenzar un proceso de recuperación que les iba a costar tiempo y esfuerzo. Kangin miraba al suelo. Y Jaejoong...   
  
No tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba o sentía Jaejoong, y eso siempre lo asustaba.  
  
Lo que le llamó la atención fue Henry, cuya postura se había puesto en alerta una vez escuchó mencionar el nombre de Changmin y Kyuhyun.  
  
—¿Cómo ha ido la cena?— preguntó Kangin suspirando. Cuando levantó la vista del suelo, tenía los ojos cargados de profesionalismo. Menos mal.  
  
—Comenzó como habíamos planeado.— Yoochun miró a Taemin.— Y entonces apareció él. Y ganamos. Tenemos a Zhong en nuestra mano.— soltó una carcajada que para Junsu fue como un puñetazo en el centro de su alma.— Hizo a su favorito levantarse de su izquierda y obligó a Taemin a sentarse allí. Nos ofreció un cambio al momento.— Junsu percibió antes que nadie como Jaejoong pasaba de imperturbable a asesino ante la sola mención de la oferta. Y no fue el único.— Le he ofrecido a alguien mejor. Le llevaré a la joya de mi paraíso terrenal a China.  
  
Junsu leyó perfectamente el intento de intervenir que hizo Taemin. Lo frenó en seco con una mirada y supo que el chico acababa de dejarse frenar porque iba a escoger con cuidado sus batallas. Sus ojos seguían igual de muertos y vacíos.  
  
—Bien.— aceptó Jaejoong, sabiendo que ese alguien que iba a sustituir a Taemin iba a ser él.— Bien. Buen trabajo.  
  
—Tenéis que contar con Changmin para volver a China.— dijo Hangeng.  
  
Como una intervención divina, el móvil personal de Yoochun comenzó a sonar. Junsu miró la pantalla y vio el nombre del mencionado parpadear con insistencia. Yoochun descolgó. Junsu acercó el oído para poder escuchar la conversación.  
  
“Estamos saliendo de China. Tenemos que hablar.”  
  
—Lo sé.— respondió Yoochun, su voz firme como si no estuviese lo drenado que estaba.— Envíame la dirección del aeródromo e iré a recogerte.  
  
“Entendido.”  
  
Bien. Bien. Yoochun iba a hablar directamente y sin juegos con Changmin, que era lo que necesitaban en ese momento. El tiempo de los subterfugios había terminado y estaba claro que era Yoochun y nadie más quién tenía que informar a Changmin de toda la parte de la historia de la que no tenía ni idea. Eso si Henry, que se había puesto pálido ante la mención del favorito de Zhong, no los llamaba antes. Fuera como fuese, las consecuencias iban a ser las mismas.  
  
—Estáis todos bien.— dijo Jaejoong, retomando la conversación. A pesar de todo, no podía esconder la calidez en su tono de voz, algo que a Junsu le sentó como un bálsamo.— Vamos a dormir, que mañana tenemos muchos planes que hacer.  
  
Jaejoong apretó la cintura de Taemin y fueron los primeros en salir de allí. Henry desapareció justo tras ellos y Heechul y Hangeng lo siguieron. Kangin se despidió y salió de la casa. Yunho le pidió ayuda a Onew para llevar a Key a su cuarto. Iba a quedarse con ellos hasta que se tranquilizasen, así que Junsu podía ir despidiéndose de verlo esa noche. Ya había dado por sentado que Jaejoong se quedaría con Taemin.   
  
—¿Te importa conducir?— le preguntó Yoochun, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal de la casa.  
  
Ambos sabían la respuesta. No era una pregunta real. Era una mezcla entre una declaración de intenciones y un grito pidiendo un abrazo y comprensión. Junsu podía ofrecérselo.  
  
Apuró el resto de su bebida y se puso en pie.  
  
Su noche no había terminado.  
  
  
**  
  
Minho los había recogido personalmente. No era una jugada inteligente poner a los tres directivos en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora dadas las circunstancias, pero nada le habría impedido ir al aeródromo y comprobar con sus propios ojos que Changmin y Kyuhyun estaban bien.   
  
Ninguno de los dos lo estaba. Volvían serios, cansados y, si Minho no los conociese bien, hubiese dicho que vencidos. Pero como los conocía no tardó en identificar en medio de esa bruma de tan mala racha toda la determinación por ejecutar el siguiente paso. En el caso de Changmin era reunirse con Yoochun y terminar de una vez con ese tira y afloja que no acababa de enfrentarles o unirles para ir contra Zhong. En el caso de Kyuhyun era irse a donde nadie pudiese molestarle y beber todo lo que le pusiesen por delante.   
  
Al primero no podía acompañarle, al segundo no pensaba dejarlo solo. Por eso llevaba ya media hora en el reservado del bar de Eunhyuk y Donghae, sentado junto a Kyuhyun y saboreando su primera copa, mientras su compañero llevaba ya tres y se servía la cuarta.   
  
No había dicho ni una palabra. Kyuhyun solo se encerraba en sí mismo cuando se sentía realmente herido o asustado. Pocas veces le había visto así y en todas ellas había sido Changmin quien había conseguido descubrir qué le pasaba. Minho no sabía cuál era la clave para hacerle hablar; no sabía si estar simplemente así, sentado a su lado y bebiendo con él, era suficiente para que se sintiese mejor. Quería ayudar y, a la vez, la posibilidad de estropear las cosas todavía más lo paralizaba. A todo lo que se atrevió fue a poner la mano en su espalda. Kyuhyun no mostró ninguna reacción, pero tampoco se apartó. Minho supo que si eso era lo que necesitaba, estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Al fin y al cabo, él también llevaba sus propios problemas dentro, y el sexo siempre le había funcionado bien para dejar de pensar.   
  
Hasta que había empezado a pensar en Taemin cuanto tenía sexo.   
  
No, la idea no era buena en absoluto. Por suerte, y tenerla en esos días era algo muy extraño, Minho no necesitó más tentativas para hacer reaccionar a Kyuhyun. De repente, sus ojos se dirigieron a la pantalla que siempre estaba encendida y se clavaron con atención en el vídeo que había comenzado. A los diez segundos, estaban llorando.  
  
Lo que no había conseguido Minho, lo había logrado una canción.   
  
  
**  
  
Siete años de amor.   
  
El destino tenía una especie de instinto retorcido para ponerle justo esa noche frente a frente con esa canción. Frente a aquellas notas de piano que tenían el poder de derrumbarle. Apenas fue consciente de que estaba llorando delante de Minho. Ésa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. El título de la mayor se la disputaba la noticia de que Zhong había abandonado Corea probablemente al mismo tiempo que ellos volvían y la voz de Henry en su cabeza repitiendo las cinco palabras más duras que había escuchado en su vida.   
  
“ _Ya no es el favorito_.”  
  
Casi siete años de amor.  
  
E iba a perderlo cuando por primera vez en ese tiempo había tenido la oportunidad de recuperarlo. Quizá estaba luchando por algo que no estaba destinado a ser suyo. Quizá había llegado el momento de rendirse, de admitir que no era posible, que dos sonrisas frente a un escaparate no bastaban, que en el mundo en que vivían no tenían valor. Quizá era el momento de reconocer que su tiempo se había acabado el mismo día que se habían conocido. A veces no bastaba con aferrarse a algo para sujetarlo. El agua, el viento o la arena siempre se escurrirían entre los dedos.   
  
Zhou Mi también.  
  
Los brazos de Minho rodeándole bastaron para desarmarlo. Kyuhyun se dejó ir en ellos, aferrado a su camisa, sin poder detener esas lágrimas que llevaba demasiado tiempo guardando. Ya no podía sostener más su fachada autosuficiente e imperturbable. Changmin ya había visto cómo su máscara se resquebrajaba; si había otra persona que tuviese su confianza para presenciarlo ése era Minho.   
  
Minho, que también se había enamorado de la persona equivocada, que había apostado fuerte y arriesgado hasta lo que no debería por conseguirlo. Minho que, como él, también estaba solo.   
  
Quizá por eso, su pregunta fue más certera de lo que nadie podría haberla hecho.   
  
—¿Quién es él?  
  
La respuesta exigía toda una historia, una que salió de sus labios sin proponérselo. Con muchos más detalles de los que había escuchado Changmin. Con mucho más sufrimiento. La diferencia radicaba en que, mientras la escuchaba, Minho no estaba pensando en negocios, en Zhong o en estrategias; era evidente que se había quedado atrapado en las emociones y los sentimientos que Kyuhyun le contaba. Y también en los que no.   
  
—¿Y él te quiere?  
  
No supo muy bien qué decir. En realidad, Kyuhyun no se lo había planteado nunca. Era cierto que lo había escuchado varias veces, pero siempre se había volcado mucho más en lo que tenía que ofrecer y en demostrar que él sí le amaba. Siempre había considerado que Zhou Mi lo necesitaba mucho más que él. No quería ni pensar en lo que podía haber sentido al verse en Corea y seguir igual de solo que en China.   
  
Kyuhyun cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. No quería ni pensarlo.   
  
—No me puedo creer que llevéis así años.   
  
—Más de seis.  
  
—Dios… Y en todo ese tiempo ¿no tuviste ni una oportunidad para sacarle de ahí?  
  
—Zhong no es Yoochun, Minho. Un paso en falso y le hubiese matado. Sólo esperaba el momento en que tuviésemos la suficiente fuerza en China para plantarle cara.  
  
El suspiro de Minho fue tan profundo como su culpa.  
  
—No sé cómo lo soportas.   
  
—Lo importante es que él pueda soportarlo.   
  
No. Lo importante era que Zhong siguiese babeando por su sonrisa, y por su altura, y por sus modales elegantes y educados. Por esa forma que tenía de caminar o de simplemente estar de pie como si jamás se hubiese sentido incómodo en su cuerpo. Por su voz melódica y sus manos suaves. Por esos ojos en los que Kyuhyun siempre había encontrado cariño y admiración y, un poco más tarde, amor.   
  
Lo importante era que Zhong ya se había cansado de todo eso, e iba a destruirlo pedazo a pedazo sin dejar nada que Kyuhyun pudiese recomponer y llevarse a casa.  
  
—Sí que debes de quererlo.   
  
Nada de lo que pudiese contestar a esa pregunta podría abarcar sus sentimientos. Tal vez sólo el silencio, con la velada banda sonora de Siete años de amor resonando como fondo de todo un sinfín de imágenes desfilando por su cabeza. De todas formas, Minho tampoco parecía esperar una respuesta. Se limitó a estrechar su abrazo y a besar su pelo. Y a pedirle la única cosa que ya no sabía si podía darle.   
  
—No te rindas, Kyuhyun. Él no querría eso.   
  
No, él no lo querría. Zhou Mi lucharía a muerte hasta el final y mantendría hasta el último minuto su sonrisa. A Kyuhyun se le había roto mucho antes.   
  
Siempre había sido el menos fuerte de los dos.  
  



	30. De cuando los intereses se encuentran y elegir es imposible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

~~~~****

**De cuando los intereses se encuentran y elegir es imposible**

* * *

  
  
Había perdido la cuenta.  
  
Changmin había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba sin dormir.   
  
Y de pie frente al espejo de su habitación, ni siquiera le molestaba que por muy cuidadosamente que eligiese el traje y la corbata las bolsas bajo los ojos no iban a desaparecer. No iba a aparentar los años que tenía hasta que todo terminase y pudiese dormir tranquilo durante una semana entera.  
  
No era el único. No lo consolaba, pero ayer se había dado cuenta de que Yoochun estaba peor que él. Al menos, Changmin seguía teniendo la más férrea de las determinaciones para ganarle el pulso a Zhong. No iba a aceptar menos. Yoochun...   
  
No. Estaba claro que Yoochun no iba a aceptar una derrota. No podía permitírselo.   
  
La última vez que lo había visto en persona había sido casi un mes atrás. Un mes que parecía un año, se sentía una eternidad y le recordaba una vida pasada. Como si el que había llegado enfundado en unos pantalones de cuero al prostíbulo con la intención de tirarse al cocinero fuese un hombre distinto.   
  
Changmin había envejecido diez años. Yoochun otros tantos.  
  
Recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que se había acercado y lo primero que le había dicho había sido que ya no iba a jugar más. Que el doble rasero de Yoochun no iba a funcionar más y que si lo único que quería era destruirlo, que dejase de jugar con Zhong de por medio.   
  
Yoochun lo había mirado mal, sus ojos echando chispas de furia, y había dicho que si volvía a compararlo con ese hijo de puta cabrón, que Yoochun iba a cerrarse en banda, no dirigirle la palabra en la vida y terminar su alianza.  
  
Después de unos momentos de silencio los dos dejaron caer todas sus barreras y hablaron con total sinceridad.   
  
Fue así como se enteró de los encuentros con Zhong, del juego de muñecas que habían desplegado. Él habló de China. Habló de los aliados que tenían en Japón y pendían de un finísimo hilo.   
  
Habían cerrado la conversación con Yoochun entregándole una dirección y unas instrucciones. Era su destino para esa mañana. Según los navegadores, era una casa en una zona residencial de Seúl. Una urbanización nueva repleta de gente de clase media, finalizada dos años antes, y cuyas casas se habían vendido como churros.   
  
Él también tenía esos lugares. Zonas muy secretas que ni siquiera Zhong podría tener localizadas. Fue el último detalle que le confirmó que para Yoochun, su rivalidad estaba enterrada hasta que consiguiesen eliminar a su enemigo común.  
  
De todas formas, como pensó mientras se bebía lo que quedaba del café demasiado amargo que se había servido, lo que más le había impactado de la reunión había sido Junsu. Su último recuerdo de Junsu era un beso lánguido medio de despedida medio de buenos días después de una noche memorable. Recordaba sus sonrisas, la risa con la que la noche había estado rodeada. Y en su mente se lo imaginaba con un niño travieso en ese cuarto de baño imposible que habían creado exclusivamente para él.   
  
Ese era el Junsu que recordaba.   
  
El del coche no lo había ni saludado. No sonreía. No bromeaba, y desde luego, no parecía un niño.  
  
Para nada.   
  
El pequeño detalle que le permitió seguir clasificándolo como Junsu fue la fuerza de su mirada. La habían cruzado durante un momento. Un momento fugaz en el que se había sentido en un mar de seriedad y navegando en un barco de determinación.  
  
Le había dado fuerzas. La mirada de Junsu había revitalizado su propia tenacidad y su confianza había aumentado sin más explicación lógica que ver a Junsu.  
  
Ahora sabía más cosas de ellos. Ahora Yoochun le había contado que Junsu y Yunho no eran dos chicos que tenía como zorras de lujo. Le había dejado muy claro que cualquiera de los dos podría haber creado un imperio como el suyo si lo hubiese querido. Tenían dinero, eran inteligentes, y estaban entrenados para nadar entre tiburones.  
  
Un as en la manga de Yoochun brillante. En más de un aspecto, pero Changmin no sentía los celos y la sensación de haber sido tratado como un estúpido que debería. Para nada. Admiraba el giro de guión que estaba siempre en manos de Yoochun.  
  
Miró el reloj por última vez y salió de casa. Sabía que su edificio estaba libre de espionaje, pero no su coche, no los de los demás. Por eso, en vez de traje se había puesto unos vaqueros y una sudadera y se cubría la cabeza con un gorro. Iba a coger el autobús hasta la parada más próxima a la casa de Minho. Kyuhyun ya estaría allí, y los tres se adentrarían en el metro, saldrían y cogerían otro autobús para llegar a la dirección en la que Yoochun había organizado la reunión.  
  
Siwon iba a ir con Hangeng y Henry desde el territorio de Yoochun. Changmin no sabía cuál iba a ser su ruta o su plan para que nadie los viese. Yoochun tampoco. Todo estaba en manos de Heechul y cuanta menos gente estuviese enterada mejor.   
  
Cuando se encontró con Minho y Kyuhyun los observó detenidamente.  
  
Y suspiró.  
  
No le gustaba lo que veía. Como él, los dos arrastraban los signos de haber pasado semanas sin dormir. Sabía que Kyuhyun sólo había pegado ojo aquella noche, en el hotel, cuando estaba tan exhausto que Changmin lo había obligado a dormirse. No lo había visto descansar desde esa noche. No lo había visto tener energía para nada. Seguía siendo eficiente, pero algo dentro de Kyuhyun estaba agonizando.  
  
Odiaba ser consciente de que no podía entenderlo ni aunque lo intentase con todas sus fuerzas.   
  
Seguía decidido a salvarlo. A Zhou Mi, el chico misterioso que no conocía pero que había enamorado a primera vista a Kyuhyun. El chico que había sido la razón para que Kyuhyun trabajase duro todos los días, para que se hiciese siempre con más poder en un intento de llegar al día en el que fuesen ellos los que chasqueasen los dedos y Zhong el que cayese. Pero el tiempo no había sido suficiente. El destino los había colocado en países diferentes, perdiéndose el uno al otro por los pelos y viviendo con el conocimiento de que por dos, tres horas, no iban a poder verse, abrazarse, decirse los mil te quieros que seguramente querían decirse.   
  
Y ahora que Yoochun le había hablado de su reunión de la noche anterior, Changmin sabía que Zhou Mi ya no era el favorito, que tenía los días contados y...  
  
No podía mirar a los ojos a Kyuhyun y soportar el sufrimiento crudo y visceral que ya no era capaz de ocultar.  
  
Así que miró a Minho, enfundado en su ropa de deporte y con el pelo sin arreglar, que le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de una mirada cálida. Ahí sí veía ganas de luchar. Era bueno saber que seguía habiendo algo con lo que podía contar en Minho. Changmin sería el primero en sentirse perdido si alguna vez lo veía aceptando una derrota. Minho no perdía porque nunca se había permitido a sí mismo perder, porque siempre iba más allá para cambiar los límites. Lo intentaría las veces que fueran necesarias, pero no se permitía perder.  
  
Había hecho un buen trabajo. No había vuelto a mencionar a Taemin desde la discusión, y Changmin quería creerse que era porque con problemas tan reales y serios como estos se había olvidado de él. Él no llevaba años enamorado de alguien lejos de su alcance. No podía estar en el punto de Kyuhyun. Y cuando todo terminase, lo llevaría de fiesta, beberían hasta que no recordasen ni sus nombres, y se disculparía por haber sido una mierda de amigo. Tenía pensado prometer que se iba a esforzar por separar mejor a Changmin el amigo de Shim Changmin el jefe.   
  
Se sorprendió a sí mismo abrazándolos. Como tres personas normales que se reunían para ir juntos a tomar algo. Tres amigos que se veían menos de lo que querrían. Changmin los abrazó, posó un beso en la sien de Kyuhyun y le revolvió el pelo a Minho con cariño.  
  
Iba a ser Changmin su amigo hasta que se encontrasen los demás. Y Changmin el amigo demostraba lo preocupado que estaba por ellos.  
  
El trayecto fue largo y corto a la vez. Quería disfrutar de parecer normal, de la conversación superficial que habían comenzado sobre la selección de fútbol, y no tener que enfrentarse a que los tres tenían sentencias de muerte que les colgaban sobre la cabeza, que se movían entre mafias y tenían dinero suficiente en sus cuentas privadas como para comprar la compañía de autobuses.   
  
Al mismo tiempo, cuando vio la entrada de la casa en la que deberían estar, se calzó a Shim Changmin y cuando cruzó el umbral, ya eran los tres directivos de la compañía más importante del país.  
  
El chico de los recados de Il Villaggio los esperaba dentro. Les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa débil que nada tenía que ver con las que Changmin recordaba haberle visto.  
  
—Si sois tan amables...  
  
Los guió por el pasillo hasta una puerta. Una vez la abrió, Changmin no pudo ver nada hasta que el muchacho pulsó un botón que apartó un sofá y abrió una trampilla en el suelo. Trató de no mostrarse sorprendido y supo que había fallado, porque su cara de impresionado era gemela a la de Minho.   
  
El muchacho los guió por el pasadizo. Por la profundidad, tenía que ir bien bajo las casas. Diez minutos después dieron con tras escaleras. La trampilla estaba abierta y cuando salieron, se encontraron en otra casa, de plano similar.   
  
Una vez allí, los condujeron hasta el que seguramente era el portón del salón.  
  
—Hemos llegado.— anunció abriendo la puerta.  
  
Todo el resto de gente que había sido citada estaba allí. Changmin fue directamente a Hangeng y Henry y los abrazó. Respirando tranquilo ahora que veía con sus propios ojos que estaban bien. No le importaba que viesen que se preocupaba por ellos.   
  
Yoochun tenía razón. A esas alturas, fingir que no se preocupaba por ellos lo convertía en alguien de la misma calaña que Zhong.   
  
Tanto Hangeng como Henry le devolvieron los abrazos, el primero con más afecto que el segundo, y Changmin sintió como le aligeraban un peso en el corazón con el que no sabía que cargaba.  
  
Dio un paso atrás y decidió que era el momento de observar a los presentes.  
  
Siwon y Heechul estaban cada uno a un lado de Hangeng, y los tres formaban un pequeño grupito en un rincón de la habitación presidida por una enorme mesa redonda. Había una carpeta, un bolígrafo y un vaso con agua delante de cada sitio, y Changmin supuso que el chico de los recados, que se mantenía de pie junto a la puerta, había sido el encargado de alistar la sala para la reunión.  
  
Yoochun ya estaba sentado en el sillón que presidía la mitad contra el ventanal. A su derecha, Junsu se apoyaba contra el respaldo de su silla y hablaba en voz baja con Kangin y otro muchacho que Changmin tardó unos minutos en ubicar como el que se había quejado de que no lo dejaban dormir. Estaba tenso, y Changmin no sabía exactamente por qué. Jaejoong era él único otro que estaba sentado. Si la mesa fuese un reloj y Yoochun el doce, ocuparía el nueve.   
  
No parecía el Jaejoong que había llegado a su despacho oliendo a alcohol y humo. Estaba serio, con el rostro limpio de emociones, y miraba su móvil sin preocuparse por las caras que lo rodeaban.   
  
En otro rincón de la habitación, Yunho se apoyaba contra la pared al lado de Taemin, que lo ignoraba por completo. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Minho con algo que solo podía ser llamado desdén.  
  
El efecto en Minho era visible. Tan visible que Kyuhyun le puso una mano en la espalda para que se frenase. Minho era totalmente capaz de saltarse la reunión y empezar a hablar con Taemin hasta que solucionasen lo que tenían que solucionar.  
  
De nuevo, volvió a darse cuenta de que Minho no les había dicho nada. Ni siquiera Kyuhyun parecía entender la mirada de desprecio de Taemin, y su gesto había sido más un reflejo que otra cosa. Changmin apretó los puños y fue a sentarse en el otro sillón de respaldo alto, el que lo situó directamente frente a Yoochun.  
  
Minho se sentó a su izquiera y Kyuhyun a su derecha, y todos los demás, excepto el chico de los recados, ocuparon los asientos que quedaban libres. Se repartieron en mitades instintivamente, con Hangeng y Jaejoong como línea divisoria entre la gente de Changmin y la de Yoochun.   
  
—Presupondré que todos estáis enterados de la situación a grandes rasgos.— comenzó Yoochun.— Vamos a aniquilar a Zhong. Y para eso, se ha terminado lo de jugar a ver quién mea más lejos.— Siwon fue el único que se mostró un poco sorprendido con la terminología. Junsu, al lado de Yoochun, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que duró milésimas de segundo. Si sonreía, volvía a ser el que Changmin recordaba.— Necesitamos dos cosas: una estrategia que llevar a cabo y pruebas.  
  
—Y como ambas son tan asequibles, es mejor que nos dediquemos a cotillear.— resopló Kangin cargado de burla y sorna.— Yo no tengo nada real por dónde podamos pillarlo.  
  
—La maniobra de distracción la tenemos.— explicó Yunho mirándolo. Changmin frunció el ceño. Yoochun no le había dado detalles. Sí le había dicho que tenían un plan, pero que hablarían en detalle de él al día siguiente.— Vamos a llevarle a Zhong a la muñeca que siempre ha deseado tener.  
  
Kyuhyun levantó la cabeza de golpe. Hasta Minho dejó que su atención pasase a Yunho en vez de estar mirando a Taemin.  
  
—¿Cómo sabéis que va a funcionar algo así?— preguntó Siwon, poniendo voz a todas las dudas que pasaban por la cabeza de Changmin.— Zhong es muy particular con sus gustos y puede tener a quién quiera.  
  
—Es una suerte que me quiera a mí, entonces.  
  
La voz de Taemin no se parecía en nada al tono alegre y musical que Changmin recordaba. Ese chico delgado y tan serio que parecía esculpido en piedra no tenía nada de aquel chaval que había tenido suficiente con sonreír para tener a Minho suspirando por él.  
  
De reojo, miró a su tercero. Minho se había puesto pálido y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par como si estuviese seguro de que no había escuchado bien.  
  
—¿Qué?— preguntó Kyuhyun con una voz rota.  
  
—Zhong me quiere a mí.— repitió con el mismo tono indiferente.  
  
—¿Qué hacía un chico delante de Zhong?  
  
Esa vez había sido Siwon el que había preguntado. Changmin los observó uno por uno. Kangin parecía absorto en sus documentos, el chico junto a él miraba a Taemin con la boca abierta y un grito en la punta de la lengua. Junsu, para su sorpresa, lo estaba observando a él, el brillo inteligente y observador de sus ojos a la vista de quién lo mirase. Yoochun parecía cansado y pasó a apoyar la frente en una mano para así ocultar sus ojos. Yunho y Heechul, cada uno a un lado de Taemin, lo miraban con incomodidad.   
  
Jaejoong se mantenía en silencio y totalmente inexpresivo.  
  
—¿Qué hacía Taemin con Zhong?— repitió la pregunta Changmin.  
  
Yoochun suspiró.  
  
—Se coló en la reunión de ayer sin avisar, seguro de que iba a ser él quién pusiese a Zhong comiendo de nuestra mano.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
Esa vez había sido Minho, que por fin parecía haber recuperado la conexión entre cerebro y voz.   
  
—No me equivocaba.  
  
—Taemin, haz el favor de no complicar más las cosas.— medio pidió medio ordenó Heechul.  
  
—No estoy complicando nada.— Taemin dejó de mirar al frente y se giró ligeramente para encarar a Heechul.— Sabes tan bien como yo que desde el momento que ordenó a su favorito que me cediese el sitio a su izquierda hemos ganado. Deberíais haber aceptado el cambio en el momento.  
  
—¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
El grito de Kyuhyun los sorprendió a todos menos a Changmin y a Minho. Y a Jaejoong, claro, que por lo que parecía, estaba por encima de toda reacción humana. Incluso en una situación tan tensa como la que vivían, Changmin no podía evitar quedarse sin aliento ante lo etéreo de su belleza. Parecía estar por encima de los mortales.  
  
No se regodeó como le habría gustado en la hermosura de Jaejoong. Kyuhyun estaba pálido, con mil emociones alternándose a la velocidad de la luz en sus ojos. Hasta que esas emociones se detuvieron en el pánico más absoluto y dejó de mirar a Taemin para mirar a Minho.  
  
Y por un segundo, Changmin se quedó en medio del pavor que contenían dos pares de ojos. Totalmente impotente.  
  
—¡No empieces otra vez Taemin!— gritó el chico cuyo nombre Changmin no conocía. Se había puesto en pie y amenazaba a Taemin con un dedo.  
  
—Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.  
  
—¡Lo que estás diciendo son tonterías, eso es lo que estás diciendo!  
  
Changmin buscó con la mirada a Yoochun, que había vuelto a esconderse detrás de su mano. Nadie tenía trazas de intervenir para calmar al chico que estaba gritando, o para despertar a Taemin y cortar de raíz su actitud.  
  
—El problema, Kibum, es que no son tonterías. Por eso nadie está diciendo nada. Tengo razón.  
  
—No.  
  
La voz de Minho fue firme, decidida. Todo lo que Changmin sabía que estaba, porque Minho tenía ciertas cosas tan claras que no dudaba nunca jamás.  
  
Taemin lo miró, incapaz de esconder el destello de dolor en sus ojos. Al menos era un alivio saber que seguía teniendo algo del chico que todos recordaban.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Nadie se esperaba la voz de Junsu, y menos todavía dándole la razón.   
  
—¿Ves, Kibum?  
  
—No.— repitió Minho, esta vez con más fuerza.  
  
—Que tengas razón, Taemin, no significa que vayas a participar en esto.— terció Yunho, con voz cansada e intentando sonar comprensivo y pacificador.  
  
—Vais a arriesgaros a fracasar por vuestros principios morales.  
  
—No, Taemin.— Yoochun miró a su empleado.— No nos vamos a arriesgar a fracasar, no podemos permitírnoslo. Pero vamos a encontrar la forma de triunfar sin involucrarte.  
  
Jaejoong, el único que todavía no había dicho palabra, los iba mirando a todos uno por uno. Con calma.   
  
A Changmin le dio miedo.  
  
—Cuando se entere de que no he ido con vosotros a China, y se enterará, vuestros planes no servirán para nada.— insistió Taemin.  
  
—¡Ni de puta coña! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIRTE ESTAR EN EL MISMO PAÍS QUE EL HIJO DE PUTA ESE!  
  
—¿Vas a dejar que maten al otro chico sin hacer nada?— preguntó Taemin con voz suave. Changmin vio como las manos de Kyuhyun comenzaron a temblar. Minho rompió el bolígrafo por la mitad.— Puedo salvarlo y ser vuestro topo.  
  
—¡ME LA SUDA EL OTRO TIPO! ¡HE DICHO QUE NO Y ES QUE NO!  
  
—¡PERO NO ERES TÚ QUIÉN TIENE QUE DECIDIR!— Taemin se había puesto en pie y estaba tan fuera de sí como el otro. Taemin, sin dejar de mirar a Kibum, señaló a Changmin con la mano.— ¡ES ÉL QUIÉN TIENE QUE DECIDIR! ¡ÉL QUIÉN TIENE QUE DECIR SI ME ARRIESGA PARA SALVARLE LA VIDA AL FAVORITO DE ZHONG!  
  
Todo el aire en los pulmones de Changmin lo abandonó.  
  
No podían poner en sus hombros el peso de semejante decisión.  
  
Él no conocía a Taemin. No conocía a Zhou Mi.  
  
No. Ni de coña.  
  
No iba a tomar esa decisión.  
  
Le dio igual que fuese evidente en su cara que estaba comenzando a temblar por dentro.  
  
Changmin sólo era consciente de la presencia de Kyuhyun a su derecha y Minho a su izquierda, todavía inmersos en esa mirada de terror que de pronto se había vuelto real y palpable para todos.   
  
Habría sido más fácil que lo pusiesen en el borde de un precipicio y que sostuviese a Minho en una mano y a Kyuhyun en la otra y le pidiesen que eligiese a quién quería salvar.  
  
Porque a eso se reducía la decisión. Le estaban pidiendo que eligiese a quién quería asesinar, si a Kyuhyun o a Minho.  
  
No.  
  
Definitivamente no.  
  
El sonido de algo golpeando la mesa lo hizo volver al presente. Todas las miradas habían pasado de Changmin a Jaejoong, que se había puesto en pie y apoyaba las manos contra la mesa. Suspiró mirando al suelo antes de levantar la cabeza y fulminar a Taemin.  
  
—Jinki,— ordenó— lleva a Kibum a la cocina y haz que se tome un par de valiums. Kibum, no quiero volver a oírte gritar, ¿entendido?— lo entendió. Todos lo entendieron. La última vez que había escuchado esa voz, Jaejoong estaba gritando de placer. No entendía cómo era capaz de mostrar la frialdad y calma de la que hacía gala en ese instante. Había tenido la impresión de que Jaejoong era de todo menos frío y calmado. Pero eso unido a su cara inexpresiva estaban asustando de verdad a Changmin.— Y no te molestes en replicar. Si te saco yo de aquí va a ser peor.— a pesar de todo, Kibum apartó su silla de una patada y cerró la puerta de un portazo. El chico de los recados lo siguió tras un pequeño cabeceo de asentimiento dirigido a Jaejoong. Guardó silencio y nadie se atrevió a intervenir en su discurso.— Minho,— volvió a ordenar sin dejar de mirar a Taemin,— llévate a Taemin a una de las habitaciones y esperad allí a que terminemos de hablar.  
  
—¿Qué?— preguntó Taemin.— No... no puedes... No.— comenzó a balbucear.  
  
—Taeminnie.— y en un solo segundo, su voz se había llenado de dolor y calidez y sus ojos parecían atormentados.— Taeminnie... Ya has hecho suficiente. Te prometí que no iba a ponerte en peligro y que iba a cuidarte como si fueses mi familia. Y eso voy a hacer. Ve con Minho, por favor.— suplicó.— Ve con Minho y deja que los mayores solucionemos esto. Voy a salvar todos los chicos de Zhong. A su favorito y a los demás. Para eso estoy yo ¿o te has olvidado?   
  
Minho se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta quedarse tras Taemin. Con cuidado y miedo, puso una de sus manos en sus hombros. Con una última mirada hacia Jaejoong, Taemin se dejó guiar.  
  
La puerta se cerró tras ellos y Changmin volvió a sentir aire en los pulmones.  
  
Jaejoong acababa de evitarle tomar una decisión que lo habría destrozado.  
  
  



	31. De Taemin y de Minho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De Taemin y de Minho**

 

* * *

  
  
En cuanto cerró la puerta, Taemin comenzó a temblar. Temblar como si se estuviese muriendo de frío a pesar de la temperatura agradable. Se miró las manos y pareció ser consciente de dónde y con quién estaba, porque se apartó de él como si quemase.  
  
Incluso en medio de la niebla que cubría su cerebro de miedo, el gesto dolió.  
  
—Vamos.— dijo, caminando hacia las escaleras que conducían al piso superior.  
  
No conocía la casa y entró en la primera habitación que encontró. Se sentó en la cama y dejó el sillón libre para Taemin, que había recuperado la máscara de desprecio con la que lo había mirado al principio.  
  
Minho quiso llorar.  
  
—Taeminnie...  
  
—¡No me llames Taeminnie!— le espetó, con la misma agresividad de un latigazo. Minho comenzó a morderse el labio para no comenzar a llorar.— ¿Quién coño te crees que eres para intervenir? ¡No eres nadie Minho! ¡Ni tú ni Kibum tenéis ningún derecho a decidir lo que tengo que hacer con mi vida!  
  
—¿Qué no soy nadie?— Minho apretó los puños. Sentía la espalda tan tensa que si se rompiese a la mitad y su columna vertebral astillase no se sorprendería.— ¿En serio? ¿Tenían razón cuando dijeron que sólo querías traicionarme?  
  
—¡¿Qué iba a ser si no?! ¿Amor? ¡Venga hombre, no me hagas reír!— Taemin soltó una carcajada amarga y lo miró como si no fuese más que un insecto asqueroso al que le había llegado la hora de ser aplastado.  
  
—¿De verdad?  
  
Minho estaba demasiado ocupado interiorizando el repentino enfado que estaba comenzando a sentir como para prestarle atención a Taemin. No había nada que odiase más que ser la diana de burlas y menosprecios.  
  
—¿Es que todavía no te habías dado cuenta de que me pagan por hacerle creer a la gente que los amo desesperadamente?  
  
—Y yo que tenía la impresión de que fui el primero que te llevó a citas.  
  
—Eres un niño, Minho. Lo hice por ti.   
  
—No lo hiciste por mí Taemin. ¿Piensas que voy a creerme una historia tan pobre como la que me estás contando? Vas a tener que demostrarme que realmente nunca he sido más para ti que un buen polvo.  
  
—¿Buen sexo? ¿Contigo?  
  
—¿Puedes sacar algún otro tópico con el que burlarte de mí? Me has llamado inocente, crédulo y ahora malo en la cama. ¿Algo más?  
  
—Ooh, sí.— Taemin lo miró con furia.— Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida.  
  
Eso dolió. Dolió de verdad.   
  
Pero a Minho no le salía de los huevos aceptar una afirmación como esa. No le salía de los huevos creerse esta mierda de fachada que Taemin había recuperado. Había visto las grietas delante de Jaejoong, y si estaban ahí, tenía que haber una forma de entrar en ellas.  
  
Si tenía que ser a costa de su propio dolor, podría soportarlo.  
  
No sería lo peor con lo que tendría que vivir después de ese día. Ni en broma. Lo peor sería mirar a la cara a Kyuhyun sabiendo que había antepuesto a Taemin antes que a él. Que había sido egoísta.   
  
Lo peor iba a ser mirarlo sabiendo que el amor de su vida iba a terminar muerto porque Minho había preferido que salvasen al suyo.  
  
—¿Sí?— preguntó en un susurro.— Pues has sido lo mejor que ha pasado en la mía.

  
  
**  
  


Taemin no pudo con esa admisión en voz queda de Minho, con los ojos que parecían a punto de romper a llorar de un momento a otro.  
  
¿Por qué nadie lo entendía? ¿Por qué nadie le dejaba hacer las cosas a su manera? ¡No era un puto niño inocente! ¡Nunca lo había sido!  
  
Se tiró de los pelos y se puso en pie de un salto. Tenía ganas de arrancarse la piel a tiras de pura frustración.  
  
Si ser despectivo y destrozar a Minho emocionalmente no iba a funcionar, tendría que buscar alguna otra vía para hacerle entender que lo necesitaban. A él. Que Zhong iba a estar tan a sus pies como estaban los demás. Tenía que convencer a Minho para que hablase a favor de su plan delante de Jaejoong.   
  
—¡Minho! ¡Es la solución más efectiva!  
  
Minho lo miró en silencio, con esos ojos que siempre le habían hablado de promesas que había creído, de días en un futuro condicional con los que Taemin había soñado despierto. Era tan vulnerable a esa mirada silenciosa, al sufrimiento que no estaban escondiendo...  
  
¡Eso había sido lo que quería evitar!  
  
Minho era precioso para él. Era inocente, bueno y tenía esperanzas, objetivos a largo plazo. Niños. Niños con los que reír, a los que enseñar a jugar al fútbol en días soleados. Amigos con los que ver partidos en primavera. Alguien a quién rodear con los brazos en una noche fría y estrellada de otoño.  
  
Él no podía darle nada de eso. Simplemente no podía. Lo único que quería era protegerlo y ni eso era capaz de hacer bien.  
  
—Minho.— se tiró de rodillas en el suelo y le agarró las manos en un gesto de súplica.— Déjame hacerlo. Déjame salvar a ese chico.  
  
—No. No, Taeminnie, no.  
  
Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su rostro. Taemin frunció el ceño. No entendía por qué estaba llorando Minho. Debería estar enfadado y no triste, como si su alma se estuviese rompiendo en pedazos al comunicarle que no, que no iba a permitirle salvarle la vida a ese desconocido. Le acarició la mejilla como si fuese lo más delicado y valioso del mundo. Otro de los candados que siempre había mantenido cerrados dentro de él se rompió.  
  
Volvió a levantarse de un salto, frustrado.  
  
—¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿Por qué narices no entendéis que soy más fuerte que vosotros? ¿Qué sé como jugar con esta gente? ¡No estoy enamorado de ti! ¿Por qué cojones te importo? ¿Qué más te da que me gane la vida follando por dinero en Corea que en China?  
  
—Taeminnie... te quiero.  
  
Era la misma voz que por teléfono. La misma mirada triste. Las mismas palabras y esta vez la confesión no había estado precedida por un plan de fuga absurdo que nunca llegaría a buen puerto.  
  
Se tapó la cara con las manos.   
  
No podía. No podía con algo así. No podía con semejante honestidad. No.  
  
—¿Por qué?— preguntó en voz baja, el llanto que no se iba a permitir convertido en un nudo en su garganta.— ¿Por qué, Minho? ¡No sabes nada de mí!  
  
—Sé todo lo que me importa.  
  
—¡NO!— gritó.— ¡NO SABES NADA DE MÍ! ¡NUNCA LE HE DICHO NADA A NADIE Y NO PUEDES CONOCERME! ¡SI LO SUPIESES, ME MIRARÍAS CON ASCO! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE TIENES QUE HACER ES DEJARME MORIR PARA SALVAR AL OTRO CHICO! ¡SEGURO QUE MERECE SER LIBRE MÁS QUE YO!  
  
No lo vio venir. Todo lo que supo es que Minho se había puesto en pie y le había pegado un guantazo. Como Kibum el día anterior, pero este dolía más.   
  
—¡No vuelvas a decir algo así! ¡No menosprecies el valor de estar vivo y ser libre! ¡HAY GENTE QUE NO PUEDE POR MUCHO QUE LO INTENTE Y TE ESTÁS PORTANDO COMO UN NIÑATO EGOÍSTA!  
  
Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Minho gritar. Era la primera vez que veía como se deformaba su rostro por la rabia.   
  
La última de sus protecciones en su interior se rompió y Taemin se echó a llorar. Resbaló hasta el suelo y se quedó allí, como una muñeca rota, que era precisamente lo que era.   
  
—No lo entiendes.— dijo.— No lo entiendes.  
  
—Aunque me lo expliques, Taeminnie, seguiré queriéndote igual.  
  
—No lo harás. Nadie lo ha hecho.  
  
—Pruébame.  
  
Y Taemin lo hizo.  
  
Comenzó el cuento del niño que jamás había visto a sus padres. El cuento del niño que con cuatro años había sido comprado por un hombre cruel y desagradable que había alternado entre sacarle fotos desnudo y obligarlo a trabajar en una fábrica, rodeado de otros niños que le pegaban porque era más guapo, más dulce, porque lo querían más. Le contó el cuento del niño que con nueve años había traicionado a su único amigo para irse a casa de otro hombre rico y despreciable. Y ese segundo hombre se parecía a Zhong porque tenía un ejército de niños-muñeca a los que sacaba para deleite de sus socios. Ese hombre que había comprado a Taemin con la condición de ser el primero en besarlo, el primero en follarlo y luego lo había conservado como niño trofeo. Que había terminado entrenándolo para que consiguiese socios para él. Le contó el cuento del anciano que con doce años se había fugado después de ver como asesinaban a su dueño, después de que la sangre le salpicase la sonrisa deslumbrante que le habían enseñado a lucir en todo momento. No se saltó ni un detalle del vagabundo que se había pasado dos años perdido y solo entre los millones de personas que abarrotaban Seúl. Y terminó con el día en el que se había cruzado con un hombre excéntrico vestido de rosa. Terminó el cuento con el niño instalándose en la casa de todos esos príncipes que lo acogieron como uno más aunque el niño nunca dejó de sentirse ese niño de nueve años, de cuatro, de doce por mucho que los príncipes lo rodeasen de sedas y días soleados.  
  
Cuando terminó, estaba sin voz, con la garganta seca de tanto hablar y tanto llorar, y rodeado por Minho.  
  
—¿Ves?— le dijo, con la voz temblorosa por el llanto y el rostro roto por todo el dolor que para Taemin no eran más que viejas cicatrices.— No voy a cambiar de idea. No me vas a asustar. Y me parece que va a ser más fácil que inventes una máquina de teletransporte que librarte de Jaejoong. Le cuentes lo que le cuentes.  
  
Taemin se dedicó a llorar. A llorar más y más, mientras intentaba encontrar algo con lo que convencer a Minho. Un último recurso.  
  
—Si lo de Zhong termina, vamos a volver a estar en bandos opuestos.— se quejó, aferrándose a él como si fuese más imprescindible que respirar. En ese momento, Minho era más importante que respirar.  
  
—No. Cuando solucionen lo de China, Taeminnie, tú y yo vamos a fugarnos. Vamos a desaparecer hasta dónde sea imposible que nos encuentren y llevaremos una vida larga y feliz.  
  
—¡Vas a arruinar tu vida conmigo!  
  
—No, Taeminnie. Seré feliz.  
  
A esas alturas, Taemin no tenía nada que perder si se lo creía.  
  
  
**  
  
Había sido a costa de mirar atrás y de reabrir heridas que todavía no habían dejado de sangrar. A costa de romper cada una de las entrenadas defensas que el tiempo le había enseñado a pertrechar a su alrededor. A costa de un poco de sí mismo, que jamás podría olvidar a ese niño de cuatro años, ni al de nueve, ni al anciano de doce que se abandonó a Seúl sin ninguna esperanza. El precio había sido alto, pero Minho lo consideró justo cuando Taemin, su Taeminnie, reapareció tras la máscara.   
  
Lloraba. De esa forma silenciosa a la que también le habían acostumbrado, pero que Minho podía sentir entre sus brazos cada vez que su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente o que intentaba recuperar el aire que se le estaba escapando. Estaba más delgado. Minho le había abrazado las suficientes veces para saberlo.  
  
Se prometió a sí mismo que, pasase lo que pasase, nunca volvería a soltarlo.  
  
Sabiendo lo que sabía ahora, no iba a permitir que volviese a Il Villaggio ni a trabajar en nada parecido a eso. Puede que Taemin pensase que no valía para otra cosa o que merecía una vida como ésa, pero él se encargaría de hacerle ver lo que realmente se merecía. Iba a quererle tanto que a Taemin le daría vergüenza no quererse un poco al menos. Después de conseguir ese poco, ya llegaría el resto.   
  
Si pudiese tener delante a todos los que le habían hecho eso… Minho no era un asesino, pero estaba seguro de que frente a cualquiera de ellos podría apretar el gatillo. Una bala del cargador por cada motivo, y le sobrarían motivos. No dejaba de sorprenderle que Taemin hubiese logrado mantener a salvo bajo mil candados su capacidad de sonreír de verdad o, aún más increíble, su capacidad de enamorarse. Porque no importaba toda esa sarta de mentiras que había intentado colarle al principio de su conversación. Tenía un buen puñado de paseos a media tarde, helados compartidos, abrazos interminables y miradas que borraban el mundo a su alrededor para contrarrestarlas. Minho le amaba y que Taemin le hubiese dicho lo mismo con palabras sólo habría sido una redundancia innecesaria.   
  
Volvió a acariciar su mejilla y a besar su pelo. Le arropó un poco más con la colcha que le había robado a la cama. Le había llevado hasta ella desde el suelo y allí se habían quedado los dos, abrazados y en silencio. Minho iba a dejarle llorar hasta que hiciese las paces con todas las lágrimas que había matado hasta el momento. Principalmente, porque nadie podía llorar de felicidad con tanto llanto triste acumulado dentro. Y porque si Taemin tenía que despedir a su pasado y enterrarlo, él podía mientras tanto mimar su presente y prometerle un futuro en el que no volvería a estar solo.  
  
Huirían. Pese a todo, Minho seguía teniendo los billetes sin fecha fija reservados, la casa en Sapporo y todo un arsenal de comida y ropa en sus armarios. En cuanto el problema de China se arreglase, algo en lo que él seguía teniendo una fe casi tozuda, Taemin y él comenzarían su nueva vida. Lejos de darle miedo, la perspectiva le seducía hasta niveles insospechados. Los dos necesitaban tiempo y espacio lejos del mundo, y no podía imaginar un lugar mejor para conseguirlo.  
  
Pero ahora lo prioritario era China. Una vez aclarado que Taemin no viajaría ni sería usado como moneda de cambio, Minho tenía que concentrarse en hundir a Zhong como el resto de los que estaban en la sala estaría haciendo. No por la empresa, a la que eventualmente abandonaría, sino por sus dos mejores amigos. No pensaba irse sin asegurarse de que sus vidas y su futuro no corrían peligro. Era lo mínimo.  
  
Bajo su punto de vista, la alianza con Yoochun era demasiado apetecible como para dejarla pasar una vez que Zhong cayese. No sabía qué pensaba Changmin al respecto, pero la fuerza que había visto Minho sólo en los hombres que le habían acompañado esa mañana no era algo que debiera desdeñarse. Incluso ese chico que no podía llegar a los veinte años había tenido más valor que ninguno para levantarse de la mesa y oponerse a gritos a la locura de Taemin. Ya sólo por eso le caía bien.   
  
Changmin se apoyaría en esa fuerza y se crecería. Siempre lo hacía. Había ganado varias batallas de las duras resurgiendo en el último minuto, cuando la competencia ya empezaba a celebrar la victoria. En cuanto pisase suelo chino, volvería a ser el jefe implacable y poderoso que todos conocían. Quizá Yoochun también se diese cuenta de lo mucho que podría ganar teniéndolo como aliado.  
  
No, el problema no era Changmin. El problema era Kyuhyun.   
  
Dolía sólo con pensar en su nombre, pero aferrar un poco más a Taemin entre sus brazos bastaba para que Minho supiese que nunca podría haber hecho otra cosa. Sólo imaginar que pudiese morir… Minho sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Taemin debió darse cuenta, porque le agarró aún más fuerte. La devastación y la derrota que tenía que estar sintiendo Kyuhyun eran sobrecogedoras. El problema era que dependían de él para ganar. Le necesitaban.  
  
China era su zona. Conocía los negocios como la palma de su mano y había estudiado a Zhong con tanta precisión durante esos años que su forma de pensar sería de lo más valiosa. Era rápido e inteligente, quizá el mejor estratega de los tres. Y siempre había sido la figura visible de Changmin Corporation en ese país. Por mucho que Changmin contase con la ayuda de Yoochun, no podía darse el lujo de prescindir de él.   
  
Sólo había que darle esperanza. Hacerle entender que China no era una tumba todavía, sino la puerta de salida a que todo aquello terminase. Que todavía tenía una razón para luchar hasta el final. La mejor de las razones. Minho supo que tenía que hablar con él cuanto antes.   
  
Supo también que necesitaba esa conversación casi tanto como él.  
  
Los golpes en la puerta de la habitación fueron casi providenciales.   
  
Pero si algo tenía claro era que no iba a romper el suave muro de protección que había construido alrededor de Taemin.   
  
—¿Quién es?  
  
—Soy Kibum. El… el amigo de Taemin.   
  
Minho acarició el pelo que le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla y volvió a besar la frente bajo el flequillo.  
  
—¿Quieres que le deje entrar?  
  
Taemin asintió débilmente, pero un asentimiento al fin. Minho pronunció el “adelante” y un Kibum con expresión arrepentida entró en la habitación. Verles abrazados pareció darle un poco de ánimo, y pronto estuvo a dos pasos de la cama observando a un Taemin que también le miraba, las últimas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.  
  
—Siento los gritos. Siento haberme puesto así. Yo solo… Te quiero, Taeminnie. Me preocupo por ti. Y cuando te oigo hablar así… — el chico suspiró como si estuviese conteniendo las ganas de volver a gritar — Ni una caja entera de valium podría impedir que volviese a decir lo que te he dicho. Si te vas a China, yo…  
  
—No voy a ir.  
  
—¿No?  
  
—No.   
  
La sonrisa de Kibum de oreja a oreja hizo juego con la de Minho. Había esperado que esa fuera su respuesta, pero oírlo le había sonado a gloria. No le costó nada dejar ir a Taemin para que abrazase a Kibum. Minho era muy consciente de que probablemente sus fantasmas y sus locuras en Il Villaggio habían sido muchos menos por tener al lado a ese chico.   
  
De repente, lo vio claro.  
  
—Taeminnie, ¿te importa si te dejo con Kibum un rato? Querría hablar con Kyuhyun y Changmin.   
  
Taemin era un chico listo y un gran observador. Puede que no conociese la historia de Kyuhyun y Zhou Mi, pero se habría dado cuenta de cómo le había afectado al primero el tema del favorito de Zhong y el intercambio. Seguramente sabía con quién quería hablar y por qué, pero con una tímida sonrisa, la primera que esbozaba desde que se habían encontrado, le dijo simplemente que no.  
  
Que luego cogiese su mano y le acercase a él para darle un ligero beso en los labios y susurrarle un “gracias” al oído, fue un extra que hizo que Minho se sintiese mareado.   
  
Mareado y feliz.  
  
Y con todas las fuerzas del mundo para dárselas a Kyuhyun.  
  



	32. Del comienzo del plan. Fase 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**Del comienzo del plan. Fase 1**

****  
  


* * *

  
En cuanto Kibum, Jinki, Minho y Taemin salieron de la sala, un silencio tenso se hizo dueño del ambiente. Uno que Jaejoong aprovechó para repasar uno a uno a los que quedaban. Sabía que los que estuviesen más enteros, le mirarían. Ahí estaban los ojos de Junsu, Yunho, Kangin y Siwon. Heechul y Hangeng compartían su propia mirada. Yoochun seguía tapándola con su mano y Henry miraba a un Kyuhyun que no parecía mirar a ninguna parte. Encontrarse con los ojos de Changmin a su izquierda fue toda una sorpresa, pero no por las razones esperadas sino por ese profundo agradecimiento que flotaba en el negro de sus ojos. Jaejoong le dedicó un breve asentimiento para indicarle que lo había entendido. Estaba seguro de que todo lo que iba a decirle a continuación no tendría nada de amable para hacerlo.  
  
Si de los dos jefes, Changmin era el que le miraba, sería al que atacaría primero. Había tenido la estrategia clara desde el principio. Yoochun y Changmin parecían reaccionar de forma excepcional a los ataques directos.  
  
—Bien, ahora que por fin estamos entre adultos, es hora de dejar las cosas claras. Voy a convertirme en la muñeca ideal de todos los sueños de Zhong, incluso de los que aún no ha tenido, y no creo que dudéis de que puedo hacerlo. Pero si voy a hacer bien mi trabajo, espero lo mismo del resto. Y sinceramente, Changmin, no me fío de los dos hombres en los que tú te apoyas.   
  
La mandíbula de Changmin se tensó, lo que era buena señal, no tanto que Kyuhyun no hubiese movido ni un músculo, como si no le hubiese oído.  
  
—No podría encontrar dos segundos mejor que Kyuhyun y Minho. Confío en ellos y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.  
  
—Lo haría si uno no pareciese un alma en pena y el otro viese más allá del culo de Taemin. No veo cómo ninguna de las dos cosas puede ayudarnos en China.   
  
—No entraré al juego sin ellos.  
  
Bien, eso estaba bien. Jaejoong necesitaba saber que la piña que dirigía Changmin Corporation seguía unida, aunque tuviese grietas que no había antes. Era momento de cruzar hacia el otro lado de la pista.  
  
—¿Piensas esconderte tras la mano cuando Zhong me trate como a un perro también, Yoochun? Porque pienso ponerme a cuatro patas y ladrar si hace falta para que ese hijo de puta se hunda en la mierda, y lo que menos necesito ahora son tus escrúpulos. Nadie en esta sala es Zhong — Jaejoong volvió a recorrer las caras de una audiencia que, a excepción de Kyuhyun, ahora sí le prestaba total atención — Todos habéis demostrado eso. Pero en China no hay que ser Zhong, sino cien veces peor. El que no lleve un cabrón dentro que pueda sacar a relucir, es mejor que no vuele a Beijing.   
  
Yoochun ya no se escondía. Sus ojos tenían el brillo sinuoso e impredecible que siempre precedía a sus batallas.   
  
—Si quieres a un cabrón, tendrás a un cabrón.   
  
Jaejoong esbozó una sonrisa y luego centró su atención en Heechul y Junsu.   
  
—Cuento con vosotros para mover todos los hilos que unas supuestas zorras sin cerebro no deberían mover — Sus ojos se desviaron a Yunho — Los hombres de Zhong te controlarán muy de cerca. Dale lo que quiere, eres el niño bueno de Industrias Park. Información, cumplidos, tírate a alguna de sus muñecas si te la ofrece. La alianza con Zhong la asumes tú.  
  
Yunho asintió con tal seriedad que Jaejoong supo que esa alianza estaba más que garantizada.   
  
—Siwon, Kangin, no necesitáis que os diga qué tenéis que hacer. El vertedero de Zhong tiene que estar en alguna parte. Nadie se puede deshacer de tanta mierda sin dejar rastro, ni siquiera él. Si esconde secretos bajo la almohada, yo me enteraré.  
  
La frialdad sobre el tema era buena. Nadie en la sala necesitaba otro drama de muñecas rotas. Jaejoong había asumido su papel e iba a hacerlo bien, por mucho que pudiesen asquearle algunas de las posibilidades que su mente barajaba. Lo que menos necesitaba era que los demás se preocupasen por él y descuidasen lo verdaderamente importante.   
  
—¿Quién se quedará a cargo de Il Villaggio?  
  
La respuesta de Yoochun fue las más rápida de toda la reunión.   
  
—Key.   
  
—Después de lo que has visto ahora, ¿estás seguro?  
  
—Después de lo que he visto ahora, aún más.   
  
Jaejoong asintió. Estaba completamente de acuerdo. Key defendería con uñas y dientes Il Villaggio, y lo más importante, era de las pocas personas a las que Taemin escucharía. Jaejoong apuntó mentalmente el asegurarse del estado de Taemin antes de partir hacia China. Algo le decía que ya había tenido que romperse. Al menos, eso había pretendido al enviarlo a otro cuarto con Minho.  
  
—¿Cuándo nos vamos?  
  
—Nosotros en dos días como máximo. Zhong no sospechará si volvemos a China para afianzar una posición que tenemos desprotegida.   
  
—Podemos hacer estallar otra bomba en una de las fábricas secundarias y hacer que tu vuelta sea de fuerza mayor.   
  
—Perfecto.   
  
Ver trabajar a Siwon y Changmin fue todo un alivio para Jaejoong. A su lado, el mutismo de Kyuhyun era la única mancha en aquel tapiz blanco e impoluto que todos estaban tejiendo juntos. Jaejoong no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber si en ese punto de desolación tendría que animarlo o atacarlo. Ser el reemplazo de esa muñeca que tanto parecía importarle tampoco le otorgaba una posición cómoda para intentarlo.   
  
Por suerte, en ese momento regresó Minho.  
  
  
**  
  
Intentaba reaccionar. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo. No era el único en esa sala que tenía problemas o que había perdido. Changmin todavía le necesitaba y Minho... Minho seguía teniendo el valor y la energía necesarios para salirse con la suya. De poco le iban a servir a Taemin todas sus corazas.   
  
Taemin.  
  
De todos los niños bonitos que Zhong podría haberse encaprichado, había escogido precisamente al mismo del que se había enamorado uno de sus mejores amigos. Una de las pocas salidas para que Zhou Mi salvase su vida, un trueque de muñecas, había caído por la borda y se había ahogado. Minho jamás lo permitiría y a él nunca se le ocurriría pedírselo. Aquella broma macabra en la que se habían convertido las circunstancias de esos seis años ya no podía enredarse de forma que les causase más daño. Probablemente era eso lo que había minado sus fuerzas hasta dejarle en ese estado de bloqueo que no conseguía sacudirse.  
  
Había escuchado todo lo que había dicho Jaejoong. Era inteligente y tenía belleza de sobra para ocultarla. Había azuzado el orgullo de Changmin y Yoochun con maestría y Kyuhyun se descubrió deseando que también encontrase la manera de azuzar el suyo. Si lo había intentado desconfiando de su valía, había sido tiempo perdido. Él sabía mejor que ninguno de ellos que en esos momentos no estaba siendo de gran ayuda.  
  
Cuando Minho volvió a la sala parecía haber recuperado un trozo de sí mismo perdido mucho tiempo antes. A Kyuhyun le bastó mirarle un par de segundos para saber que, hubiera lo que hubiese pasado en esa habitación, lo había conseguido. Estaba bien que Changmin pudiese al menos contar con él; quizá le propondría que fuese en su lugar a China. Había cosas que Kyuhyun estaba seguro no podría ver.  
  
Para su sorpresa, Minho no volvió a ocupar su asiento, sino que se dirigió hacia él y apoyó la mano en su hombro. Su pregunta en cambio fue dirigida a Changmin.  
  
—Necesito su ayuda, ¿puede acompañarme?  
  
—¿Qué sucede? ¿Taemin está bien?  
  
El que había preguntado era Jaejoong. La preocupación era tan evidente en su rostro que Minho la tuvo en consideración.  
  
—Va a estar bien. Kibum y él necesitaban su propia reconciliación — antes de seguir hablando, volvió a mirar a Changmin — Esto es personal.  
  
Sabiendo perfectamente lo que pretendía, Changmin asintió. Él también tenía muy claros los motivos de Minho. En algún momento de su conversación con Taemin se habría dado cuenta de las consecuencias que traía su decisión de salvarle y ahora vendría a disculparse. Era tan doloroso como innecesario, pero hacía un buen rato que Kyuhyun deseaba más que nada salir de esa reunión en la que no participaba y en la que empezaba a convertirse en el blanco de todas las miradas; así que se levantó de la mesa y, disculpándose con el resto, siguió a Minho fuera de la habitación. Sus pasos no les llevaron muy lejos. Dos puertas más allá, encontraron un pequeño salón que a Minho le pareció suficiente para lo que se traía entre manos. Una vez dentro, ninguno de los dos se sentó. Ante su silencio, Minho fue el primero en decir algo.  
  
—Venga, dímelo. Adelante.  
  
—¿Perdón?  
  
—Dime que soy un cabrón egoísta por no querer exponer a Taemin y darle a Zhou Mi el tiempo que necesita.  
  
Dolía. Y lo hacía por varias razones. Porque era verdad, porque estaba casi seguro de que él hubiese hecho lo mismo y porque no podía cambiarse. Al menos uno de los dos podría...  
  
El agarre en sus brazos fue tan fuerte como inesperado. Que Minho le sacudiese con cara de pocos amigos fue lo primero que consiguió sacar de él algo distinto. Era imposible que la energía que desprendían sus manos no le contagiase.   
  
—¿Vas a quedarte quieto? Después de todo este tiempo, ¿ésta es toda la batalla que vas a presentar? ¿Esto es todo lo que merece Zhou Mi?  
  
—¡Zhou Mi va a morir!  
  
—Sí, por mi culpa, y la de Kibum y la de Jaejoong. Y porque, ¿sabes una cosa, Kyuhyun? A nadie de esa sala le importa que el favorito de Zhong muera. No le conocen, no es nada para ellos más que un poco de compasión por una víctima más del juego. Ni siquiera Changmin, que lo salvaría por ti si pudiese, lamentaría que desapareciese. No les importa.   
  
En las puntas de los dedos, en el fondo de su garganta, Kyuhyun sintió la rabia adueñándose de su cuerpo. Dándole por fin movimiento. De un manotazo se libró del agarre de Minho.   
  
—Y claro, a ti te importa. No me hagas reír.  
  
—Que vaya hasta donde sea por salvar a Taemin no significa que no me importe. Lo que no entiendo es que tú no estés haciendo lo mismo. Que no estés ahí dentro planeando cómo recuperarle ahora que por fin tienes los medios.  
  
—¡Porque no tengo tiempo!  
  
—Sabes perfectamente que no se deshará de su favorito hasta que tenga a Jaejoong. Además, ¿qué puedes perder luchando hasta el final? ¿Por qué tienes que rendirte antes de que el enemigo gane? ¿O acaso es una guerra que tu cobardía te impide librar porque te paraliza la posible derrota?  
  
—No juegues al psicoanalista conmigo. ¡No tienes ni idea!  
  
Minho negó con la cabeza y bajó la vista al suelo. Su sonrisa cansada tuvo más efecto en Kyuhyun que toda su rabia anterior.  
  
—Sabes... Enfrentarme con Taemin en esa habitación ha sido la cosa más dura que he hecho en mi vida. Hay palabras y cosas que ha dicho que llevaré dentro durante mucho tiempo. Cosas que tendremos que superar juntos. Pero aunque hubiese sido cien veces peor, habría valido la pena por recuperarle. Empiezo a pensar que a ti, por algún motivo, esto ya no te compensa.   
  
—Minho...  
  
—No. No quiero oír nada más, Kyuhyun. Todos los que siguen ahí dentro están dejándose la piel para destruir a Zhong. Tú tienes un motivo más poderoso que todos ellos y no te mueves. Deberías preguntarte por qué.  
  
Por mucho que le costase admitirlo, Minho ya había contestado a esa pregunta. El miedo a la derrota le tenía paralizado. Asumirla por adelantado le daba una tregua a su dolor, una especie de colchón de seguridad amargo y oscuro que le preparaba para lo peor. Luchar significaba creer en la victoria y la caída desde ese punto resultaría mucho más dura. En esa autoprotección era fácil olvidar que sus propias decisiones estaban sentenciando a Zhou Mi. Porque, como había dicho Minho, él era el único que siempre recordaría salvarle en medio de toda esa densa nebulosa que era destruir a Zhong.   
  
No podía rendirse.   
  
—Volvamos a la reunión — le dijo a un Minho que le miraba a la expectativa. Y su voz ya no sonó rota, sino que comenzaba a teñirse de determinación.  
  
  
**   
  
Preparó la maleta con calma. Tenía tiempo, o al menos un poco más, y terminar rápido no iba a ayudarlo en nada. Esa meticulosidad le ayudaba a interiorizar las ganas de estar ya en China con el plan completamente en marcha.  
  
A esas alturas de la tarde, Yoochun debería estar poniendo en marcha la primera fase de la estrategia que habían perfeccionado durante horas.  
  
Tenía que reconocer que trabajaban bien. Cuando Minho y Kyuhyun se habían reincorporado, lo primero que había buscado en ellos había sido determinación. A Minho le sobraba. Fuera lo que fuese lo que hubiese pasado con Taemin, el Minho que había regresado era el que Changmin había conocido en la universidad; el chaval que no dejaba de intentarlo y de luchar hasta que estuviese contento con los resultados, que, en el caso de Minho, pocas veces ocurría.  
  
Lo relevante para todos, para su estrategia en conjunto, había sido Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun que había entrado con los ojos ardiendo. Ardiendo de ganas de trabajar, ardiendo de ideas, ardiendo con una meta clara. Changmin sabía que esa meta era Zhou Mi.  
  
Bien.  
  
Si Kyuhyun pensaba en Zhou Mi, si recuperaba la fuerza interior que le había llevado a luchar en silencio durante seis años, ahora que tenía a un equipo de mentes brillantes... El mejor estratega de Changmin Corporation no tenía límites.  
  
Algo que le había llamado la atención, y en lo que no pudo evitar pararse a pensar, fue lo mucho que había subestimado el equipo de Yoochun. Antes de todo lo de Zhong, Changmin había supuesto que las personas a vigilar eran el propio Yoochun, Kangin y Heechul. Ahora, después de una mañana encerrado con todo su equipo... No se molestó en contener la risa sardónica. Ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza que Yunho y Junsu fuesen algo más que dos zorras que disfrutaban mucho de su trabajo. Y vaya si eran algo más. Vaya.  
  
Junsu pensaba de forma muy similar a Kyuhyun y tenía talentos parecidos, así que en el momento en el que llegasen a la fase tres, iban a formar un equipo invencible.  
  
Toda su confianza había vuelto.   
  
Changmin iba a ganar esa partida. Él y Yoochun iban a ganar el juego de Zhong. Con sus reglas.  
  
Lo único que le hacía dudar, y no era realmente dudar sino ser extremadamente precavido, era Jaejoong. Cada vez que pensaba en verlo con Zhong, algo en su interior se encogía un poco. No quería ni pensar lo que sentían los otros tres. Pero incluso en él había algo. Algo que le impulsaba a apretar los dientes y seguir adelante para que todo terminase lo más rápido posible.  
  
Estaba tomando un café cuando le llegó la llamada de Minho.  
  
—Ya ha empezado.  
  
—Bien. ¿Ha salido el chófer a por Kyuhyun?  
  
—Hace dos minutos. Siwon está hablando con las autoridades y Yoona ha reservado el hotel en Beijing. Krystal ha puesto en movimiento el jet, que os espera en el hangar privado.  
  
—Buen trabajo.  
  
—Un placer jefe.— y a diferencia de llamadas anteriores, Changmin sintió la sonrisa que acompañaba ese “jefe” igual que si Minho estuviese a su lado.— En dos minutos voy a estar con Kenichi.   
  
—Japón va a ponerse complicado, Minho.— aseguró.   
  
—Nada que no podamos solucionar. Además, Kenichi te adora.  
  
—¿A mí?— Changmin se puso en pie y agarró la maleta que había dejado junto a la puerta. Se permitió una sonrisa traviesa.— A ti no, ¿verdad?  
  
—Me has enseñado bien como tener contentos a los japoneses.— bromeó Minho. Carraspeó.— Changmin, sé que vais a volver después de haberlo hundido, así que no os voy a desear buena suerte. Lo que sí quiero asegurarte es que voy a mantener Japón agarrado con los dientes para que no tengamos que volver a levantarnos allí también.  
  
—Lo sé. En ningún momento lo he dudado, Minho.  
  
—Bien.  
  
—Nos vemos en unos días.  
  
La conexión se cortó y Changmin revisó la bandeja de entrada de su correo. Siwon, antes de hablar con las autoridades, le había enviado las directrices para sus conversaciones con la prensa y las autoridades.  
  
No iba a haber problemas. Changmin podía fingir que la nueva bomba en uno de sus edificios de oficinas había sido un golpe bajo. Podía parecer débil, casi destrozado por completo. Repetiría de nuevo que iban a confiar en la justicia y las autoridades para poner fin a este ataque unilateral contra ellos. Agradecería que la bomba se hubiese activado cuando no había nadie en el edificio y que las únicas pérdidas, gracias a los dioses, eran materiales.   
  
Podía hacer eso y mucho más.   
  
Estaban un paso más cerca de acabar con Zhong.  
  
Al salir por la puerta pensó que si la vida real fuese un videojuego, una luz verde se habría encendido sobre un letrero con las letras “Fase Uno”.  
  
**  
  
Yoochun, Junsu y Yunho estaban viendo el canal de noticias en el que estaban haciendo un reportaje especial sobre los problemas de Changmin Corporation en China. Un movimiento inteligente con el que Minho los había sorprendido en la reunión. El documental, porque era lo que era, se cerraba con la bomba de la noche anterior y la llegada de Changmin a Beijing por segunda vez en un par de días. Él y Kyuhyun parecían cansados, con ojeras pronunciadas y que a pesar de todo se mantenían en pie y confiaban en la legalidad del sistema chino.   
  
No era tan difícil convertirlos en unos luchadores para la opinión pública coreana, consiguiendo de esa forma que los progresos de Zhong en Corea, que los aliados que estaban comenzando a fluctuar de Changmin a Zhong, se quedasen en vilo. Los ojos de especialistas iban a mirarlos con dureza.  
  
El proteccionismo y el sentido patrio de los coreanos iba a terminar siendo una jugada maestra de Minho.  
  
Bien.  
  
A esas alturas de la mañana, Zhong tenía que haber averiguado ya que había sido Yoochun el que había puesto la bomba. Se sentía totalmente confiado en que a no mucho tardar recibiría una llamada de agradecimiento a la que Yoochun respondería con la cantidad necesaria de azúcar.   
  
Lo bueno de tener un plan que seguir y de confiar en él era que la mente de Yoochun había vuelto a seguir sus cauces normales de funcionamiento. A diferencia de “La Semana Infernal” como había bautizado en su cabeza la semana anterior, Yoochun estaba seguro de que les iba a ir bien. Y esa seguridad, unida a estar junto a Junsu y Yunho en modo serio y profesional las veinticuatro horas... Yoochun quería que lo follasen contra el sofá hasta que no pudiese caminar.  
  
Yunho le dio un empujón en el hombro.  
  
—Céntrate.— pidió Junsu, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.  
  
—Estoy centrado.  
  
—Y cachondo.— insistió Junsu, frunciendo los labios. Yoochun se quedó mirándolos durante un segundo más de lo socialmente aceptable y Junsu se giró hacia él al mismo tiempo que Yunho sonreía.— No. Sea lo que sea, no.   
  
—Pero...  
  
Su intento de convencerlo de que una mamada rápida no iba a ser ningún problema se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su línea privada, esa que sólo compartía con un número muy limitado y exclusivo de socios de negocios. Número limitado y exclusivo que en realidad solo incluía a Joongki y Ahin.  
  
Bien.  
  
—Buenos días, señor Zhong.— dijo, dejando de pensar en follar con Junsu y tratando de contener todo el asco y odio lejos de su voz y de su expresión. No podía permitirse dejarlo salir. No hasta que todo hubiese terminado.— ¿Le ha gustado mi regalo?  
  
“ _Ciertamente. Ha sido un detalle que China quiere recompensar apropiadamente. Ven, y serás recibido con honores._ ”  
  
Bien. Que el hijo puta creyese que Yoochun lo había hecho por la recompensa.   
  
—China es generosa.  
  
“ _China se honra de su hospitalidad. Los visitantes dignos siempre son bienvenidos para admirar su belleza._ ”  
  
Así iba mejor. Que sacase a relucir la belleza. Que le dejase claro de forma tan elegante y poco comprometida que no se había olvidado de Taemin.   
  
Bien.  
  
—Entonces es el momento de que China conozca lo mejor que tengo que ofrecer.  
  
“ _Sea pues. Será un placer para China preparar un banquete. Espero que un día sea más que suficiente para que hagáis los preparativos necesarios. Y juntos, disfrutaremos de la caída de los indeseables._ ”  
  
—Y dulce será la victoria.   
  
Esa última parte no tuvo que fingirla. Toda su impaciencia, todas sus ganas de ver ese momento convertido en una realidad eran sinceras. Algo que inevitablemente se transmitía en su voz. Sin más palabrería redundante, Zhong cortó la llamada. Yunho y Junsu lo miraban expectantes. Ninguno de los dos dudaba el éxito de su iniciativa, pero querían la confirmación que necesitaban para ponerse en marcha.  
  
—Zhong nos quiere allí. Nos ofrece un banquete para mañana. Saldremos cuanto antes. Que tenga pruebas de nuestras ganas de derrotar de una vez a Changmin.  
  
—Perfecto. Voy a llamar a Key y avisar a Jaejoong.— anunció Junsu.  
  
—Informaré a Kangin y Heechul.  
  
Lo dejaron solo en el salón. Ahora comenzaba la parte peligrosa del plan. La parte que Yoochun sabía que no sólo atenazaba un poco su corazón. Junsu y Yunho parecían más decididos que él. Mucho más. Aunque claro, tampoco servía de mucho lo decididos que estuviesen. Jaejoong era el que había dado el pistoletazo de salida para el plan. Jaejoong era el que, más serio que nunca, los había azuzado hasta que tanto Changmin como Yoochun sintiesen despertar el espíritu competitivo que habían perdido por un segundo. No había dicho mucho más durante la reunión. Se había limitado a estar sentado escuchándolos con esa cara de profunda concentración y neutralidad.  
  
Lo primero le gustaba, lo segundo no tanto. Como había desaparecido cuando habían regresado a casa, no había problema. Yoochun, acompañado por Key, se había pasado la tarde moviendo hilos para que las bombas fuesen colocadas apropiadamente. Heechul, Yunho y Kangin habían repasado los perfiles de todos los colaboradores de Zhong para saber a qué era vulnerable cada uno de ellos, con qué podrían tentarlos Yunho o Heechul. Junsu se había encerrado en el sótano, en la pequeña habitación con equipo informático de última generación en la que solía jugar a videojuegos. Su trabajo iba a ser la clave de la fase dos del plan, así que nadie lo había molestado.   
  
Y Jaejoong se había encerrado con Taemin en la nueva habitación del segundo. No le había preguntado qué habían hablado. Conociendo a Jaejoong, podían haber terminado de ultimar los tonos de las cortinas. Lo importante, a la larga, era que Taemin ya no fingía estar bien. Fuera lo que fuese lo que Minho le había dicho, había funcionado. Jaejoong, aparentemente, había estado esperando que ese momento llegase. No habían salido de allí en toda la noche ni lo que iba de mañana.  
  
—¿Preocupado?  
  
Como si lo hubiese invocado, la voz de Jaejoong lo sorprendió hablándole al oído. Yoochun se giró, dudando entre sonreír y bromear para tranquilizarlo o mostrarse serio y preocupado. Ambas opciones le parecían muy válidas hasta que le vio la cara.  
  
—¡Joder!  
  
—¿Te gusta?— se tocó las puntas del mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la frente.— Taeminnie y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que me hace parecer más impresionante.  
  
Lo hacía. Se había cortado el pelo un poco y teñido el castaño en negro profundo que contrastaba con la piel blanca que, si Yoochun no se equivocaba, olía a las cremas de tratamientos faciales intensivos. No era que le hiciesen falta pero después de eso, hasta él podía perder el hilo de su cerebro si lo miraba fijamente. Que fuese vestido completamente de negro tampoco ayudaba.  
  
—Yo sigo diciendo que estás impresionante.— Yoochun no se había fijado en Taemin, que se había quedado en la puerta. Jaejoong le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice que el chico devolvió con una carcajada.— ¡Eres imposible!  
  
De no ser por la fragilidad en el fondo de los ojos de Taemin, Yoochun habría creído que nada había pasado.  
  
—Zhong acaba de llamar.— dijo, tratando de volver a Jaejoong al presente y a lo que iba a tener que soportar durante los próximos días.  
  
—Ya tengo la maleta lista, así que no hay problema.  
  
—No, no habrá problemas.  
  
No supo si su afirmación era para tranquilizar la mirada asustada que Taemin le dedicó a Jaejoong o para tranquilizar sus propios miedos.   
  
No funcionó con ninguno de los dos.  
  
  
**  
  
Lo primero que hizo Kibum al recibir la llamada de Kangin, que había ido a despedirlos al aeropuerto, fue sentarse en el despacho de Heechul.  
  
A diferencia de otras ocasiones, esa vez no era para cotillear con Taemin y Ryeowook.  
  
No. Estaba sentado delante del ordenador de Heechul con los programas y sistemas que usaban para trabajar. Desde ahí, podía dar una orden que arruinase el imperio de Yoochun. Podía despedir a alguien, comprar compañías, cerrar fábricas...  
  
Sentado en ese sillón, Kibum era un poco el dueño del mundo.  
  
Y Yoochun, inexplicablemente, creía que era capaz de soportar el subidón de adrenalina que tanto poder le estaba produciendo.  
  
Jinki entró trayéndole un café.  
  
—¿Todo bien?— le preguntó con una sonrisa. Kibum se mordió el labio. Las sonrisas de Jinki siempre eran tan ridículas que desconcentraban a Kibum y lo obligaban a dejar de pensar en las cosas serias en las que debería estar pensando.  
  
—Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, ¿sabes Jinki?  
  
—Sí, sí, sí.— concedió Jinki, sin perder ni un ápice de intensidad en la sonrisa.— Un café te sentará bien, ya verás.  
  
Antes de que tuviese tiempo de responder, Taemin llamó a la puerta con discreción y entró. Sostenía el móvil que Minho le había enviado por mensajero esa mañana.  
  
—Sí claro. No hay problema.— apartó el aparato de la oreja y se lo tendió a Kibum.— Minho quiere hablar contigo un momento.  
  
Frunció el ceño y, en el medio segundo que tardó en escuchar la profunda voz de Minho, intentó averiguar qué coño quería de él.   
  
—¿Kibum?  
  
—Te escucho.  
  
—Necesito que le pases información a Kangin de parte de Siwon. Ya no nos conviene que se vean.  
  
—¿Y cómo sabes que esta llamada es segura?  
  
—Son móviles de usar y tirar que ha comprado nuestro publicista. Todo el mundo sabe que está medio loco, así que aunque los espías de Zhong quieran intentar buscarle lógica, no la encontrarán.   
  
—¿Tenéis un publicista medio loco?  
  
—No preguntes. Inexplicablemente es un puto genio. De todas formas y a lo que iba, necesito que le pases el nombre de archivo que voy a enviar en un sms. Y... ¿puedes hablar con Japón? Me interesa que una de vuestras empresas legales ataque a una de las nuestras.  
  
—Veré lo que puedo hacer.  
  
—Bien. Ponme con Taemin otra vez.   
  
Kibum le devolvió el teléfono a Taemin. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa, y se fue del despacho, escuchando atentamente lo que fuera que fuese que Minho le estaba diciendo.  
  
—Minho lo hace feliz.— observó Jinki.— Parece un buen tío.  
  
—Bueno. Ya veremos. Por ahora... Por ahora vamos a dejarlos ser. Pero Taemin es como mi hermano. Como un hijo. Así que Minho ya puede tratarlo bien si quiere que haya paz entre nosotros.  
  
Lo decía en serio. Muy en serio. Por ahora, Minho era bueno para Taemin, y después de la debacle de los días anteriores, Kibum estaba dispuesto a transigir por el momento. Estaba dispuesto a quedarse al margen y mirar cómo se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez que decía Minho esto y Minho lo otro ahora que no había nadie que le prohibiese hablar libremente de él.  
  
Ahora bien, si daba un sólo paso en falso, todo el peso de la ira y la venganza de Kibum caerían sobre Minho.   
  
Por lo pronto, Kibum realmente necesitaba concentrarse en lo que Yoochun le había pedido. En la lista de nombres que tenían y en las llamadas que iba a requerir que hiciese en su nombre mientras ellos estaban en China.  
  
—¡Oh! ¡Se me olvidaba!— exclamó Jinki de pronto.— Henry y Hangeng me han pedido que te preguntase que querías de cena.  
  
—¿Todavía siguen en la cocina?  
  
—Sí.— Kibum puso los ojos en blanco.— Vale.— rió Jinki.— Les diré que lo que sea estará bien.  
  
Salió del despacho y cerró la puerta tras él. Perfecto. Kibum iba a llamar a Kangin inmediatamente y ponerse con lo que Minho le había sugerido.  
  
Suspiró.   
  
Si sobrevivía a esos días estando al mando, iba a aceptar la oferta de Yoochun de ir a la universidad para convertirse en su asistente personal. Y en el momento en el que lo hiciese, volvería a casa de sus padres para anunciarles que por fin iba a hacer algo de provecho, algo que ellos considerarían de provecho, y que definitivamente no quería tener nada que ver con ellos.  
  
Y lo más importante de todo no era si sobrevivía él. Lo más importante iba a ser que sobreviviesen _ellos_.  
  
  



	33. De bofetadas que rompen barrotes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De bofetadas que rompen barrotes**

 

* * *

  
  
Hacía años que no dormía bien. Era complicado conciliar el sueño bajo la eterna amenaza de las manos de Zhong o de las despiadadas pesadillas que se empeñaban en acompañarle. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a subsistir con tres o cuatro horas de descanso si la noche era favorable, con escasos minutos perdidos si no. Casi siempre se despertaba antes de que amaneciese y en ese valioso momento a solas previo a que todo el artificio comenzase, había adoptado un auténtico ritual de supervivencia. Recrearse en un instante, en una imagen, en un recuerdo que le diese la fuerza para soportar un día más. Para no romperse.  
  
Inevitablemente, todas las mañanas, Zhou Mi pensaba en Kui Xian.  
  
Era la única parte de su vida que le podía hacer sonreír de verdad, incluso aunque estuviese tirado en la alfombra a los pies de la cama de Zhong, obligado a dormir allí después de ya no ser de utilidad entre las sábanas.  
  
Esa mañana, consciente de que podía ser su última mañana, Zhou Mi se hizo un ovillo, cerró los ojos y dejó que alguna de esas imágenes que atesoraba en su interior aflorase.  
  
El Sanzuniao se materializó tras sus párpados. Su decoración tradicional, sus salones llenos de vida, la elegancia de la gente que lo abarrotaba. Se vio a sí mismo entrando por su enorme puerta repujada, formando parte del séquito de Zhong, dirigiéndose hacia la parte reservada para los amigos y las personalidades. Sintió de nuevo ese nerviosismo que le invadía cada vez que iban a ese restaurante y cabía la posibilidad de que pudiesen encontrarse. La última vez, Henry había apoyado distraídamente la mano en su servilleta mientras se interesaba por la opinión de Zhong sobre el menú. Zhou Mi sabía que en ese código secreto de claves y gestos que el maître y él compartían eso significaba: "va a venir".   
  
Había venido. Le vio de nuevo en aquel salón, cenando con el chef y otro hombre atractivo, mientras sentía que el corazón se le quería escapar del pecho. Cediendo a la primera sonrisa, recordó cómo los ojos de Kui Xian le habían buscado y le habían seguido hasta que ya no pudieron esconderse de Zhong. Como él, tras el último plato, había pedido permiso para ir al baño anhelando que le siguiese. Como uno de los hombres de Zhong le acompañó hasta la misma puerta y esperó en el mismo lugar hasta que saliese. Por suerte, Kui Xian tenía acceso a rincones del Sanzuniao que sólo podía tener su dueño, como ese privado del personal que comunicaba con el mismo baño donde él le estaba esperando.   
  
Zhou Mi recordó el pequeño cubículo donde se abrazaron. La sonrisa compartida, el beso desesperado. Volvió a escuchar la canción que llegaba a través de puertas y decenas de conversaciones. Un éxito en toda Asia versionado al chino que Kui Xian había empezado a susurrar en su oído en coreano. Volvió a sentir sus manos en su cintura, el roce de las puntas de su pelo en las suyas, mientras Siete años de amor sonaba otra vez en su mente, dulce e íntima. Movió sin mover sus pies como aquella noche en que bailó en un baño, un simple balanceo en aquel reducido espacio, por dos breves y mágicos minutos antes de que el hombre de Zhong le reclamase a gritos y le arrancase del momento.  
  
—¡Arriba, zorra! Ponte esto y ven conmigo.  
  
Exactamente igual que esa mañana.  
  
Zhou Mi sabía que su tiempo se había consumido por la forma en que le trataban. Siempre había sido una cosa para los hombres de Zhong, pero una cosa a la que convenía no mirar demasiado ni hacerle un solo rasguño. Eso había cambiado. Ahora sentían la libertad de zarandearle, pegarle e insultarle cada vez que se encontraban con él. Zhong ni siquiera se había inmutado al ver el moratón en la mejilla con el que había aparecido el día anterior. Estaba demasiado emocionado con la inminente visita de Yoochun y el nuevo favorito que le traía bajo el brazo.   
  
La ropa que le dieron también indicaba que su tiempo había terminado. Un traje blanco, sin mayor adorno y sin joyas para acompañarlo. Blanco, el color del luto. Blanco, el color donde mejor destacaba la sangre derramada. Mientras se vestía, Zhou Mi deseó que aquello acabase de una vez y dejase de ser una agonía en la que escuchaba cada avance de la aguja del reloj de su cuenta atrás.   
  
¿Qué había hecho él para merecer todo eso?   
  
Los dos hombres tironearon de él hacia el salón principal, donde todo estaba preparándose. Las otras muñecas de Zhong ya estaban allí y le miraron con el mismo odio que siempre le habían tenido, pero no con la misma envidia. Nadie podría haber envidiado ese día su posición. Zhou Mi se quedó callado y ausente en una de las esquinas, intentando perderse de nuevo en sus recuerdos.   
  
Pero ya no había música.  
  
Sólo esa aguja avanzando incesante en la rueda imaginaria de su vida.   
  
**  
  
Jaejoong no sabía hacer nada a medias. Yoochun lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero aún así no podía dejar de sorprenderse al ver hasta qué punto se había metido en su papel. Si había sido evidente desde que habían bajado del avión, una vez puso sus pies en la grandiosa mansión de Zhong fue ya algo descarado.   
  
Se había revestido de esa frialdad que le colocaba por encima del resto del mundo. Intocable, inalcanzable, absolutamente perfecto. No sólo por su belleza, que era mucha, sino por ese desdén inherente a sus gestos, esos rasgos delicados imbuidos de un poder robado a los dioses. Sonaba rimbombante en la mente de Yoochun, pero estaba segurísimo de que Zhong no pensaría nada más sencillo, si es que después de verle era capaz de pensar.   
  
Mientras avanzaban por uno de los largos pasillos, Yoochun miró a Yunho, serio, elegante y profesional; a Heechul, revisando sus encantos al pasar frente a una de las vitrinas; a Junsu, que como siempre sabía lo que podía necesitar, le devolvió una mirada cargada de determinación y una pequeña sonrisa. Y de nuevo a Jaejoong, que avanzaba por la casa con su fular hasta la nariz y sus enormes gafas de sol, como si todo lo que veía le perteneciese.  
  
Era tan distinto al Taemin que había encaprichado a Zhong, inocente, alegre y accesible, que Yoochun temió por un momento que no fuese a convencerlo. Si eso sucediese… No quería ni pensarlo. Traer a Taemin a China no era algo negociable. Ahora que parecía haber destrozado sus máscaras, no le iba a obligar a volver a ponérselas. Tenía que reconocerle el mérito a Minho, aunque si las cosas seguían así, ya se encargaría de tener una conversación de padre a novio con él cuando todo eso acabase. Pensaba proteger a Taemin el resto de su vida.   
  
Cuando llegaron al salón, la estampa no era muy diferente a la que se habían encontrado en la reunión de Corea, a excepción de las sonrisas de bienvenida, el ambiente de cordialidad y que Zhong ya estaba esperándoles.  
  
Impaciencia. Eso era lo que reflejaban sus ojos. Y un anhelo incontenible por ver al fin lo que tanto había esperado. Yoochun podía jugar con eso un poco más, con la sensación del poder entre sus manos.  
  
—Bienvenido, señor Park.   
  
—Señor Zhong…  
  
Se saludaron con dos respetuosas inclinaciones. Darse la mano era algo demasiado occidental para los estándares del chino, a quien le costaba mantener en él su atención. Sus ojos se desviaban curiosos hacia los hombres que lo acompañaban. Yunho y Junsu se habían encargado de ocultar a Jaejoong tras sus espaldas. Y Zhong comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Tampoco era un hombre acostumbrado a esperar. Ni a ser cauteloso. Cuando uno alcanzaba ciertas cotas de poder, se olvidaba de eso.   
  
—¿Has traído lo que prometiste?  
  
Yoochun sonrió con toda la tranquilidad que Zhong no tenía en esos momentos.  
  
—Por supuesto.   
  
Aún sin la orden no dada, Yunho y Junsu separaron sus hombros y dejaron a la vista a Jaejoong. Un Jaejoong que con pasos lentos y estudiados, se acercó hasta quedar a su lado. No tras pasos por detrás, ni de rodillas. Justo a su lado.   
  
Los ojos de Zhong recorrieron el cuerpo enfundado en la carísima tela negra y, aunque no llegó a relamerse, Yoochun pudo imaginar el gesto. Sonriente, se acercó a él y tocó su pelo, negro como su ropa.  
  
—Déjame verte.  
  
Jaejoong dejó pasar tres segundos tras su orden y luego llevó sus manos al fular, para ir desenrollándolo muy despacio. Su nariz, su boca, su barbilla y su cuello aparecieron ante Zhong. Sólo un poco después, tras quitarse las gafas, sus ojos fríos y profundos. Desafiantes. Zhong no pudo evitar abrir la boca con una admiración que sustituyó rápidamente por satisfacción.   
  
—No mentías, Park. Su belleza es incomparable.  
  
—No suelo hacerlo, Zhong. No a mis amigos.  
  
Zhong seguía perdiendo su mirada por cada rasgo de Jaejoong, sin todavía tocarle. Parecía lo suficientemente impresionado para hacerlo, o tal vez, se reservaba para no mostrar ciertas debilidades en público. Pero estaba claro que el trato estaba cerrado.  
  
—Changmin Corporation es tuya. Acaba con ella.   
  
—No dejaré ni una piedra en pie.   
  
—Perfecto. ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
Zhong le hablaba a él, pero no había dejado ni un momento de mirar a su nueva adquisición. Yoochun intentó pronunció su nombre con el mismo atractivo que emanaba su presencia.  
  
—Jaejoong.   
  
—Bienvenido a mi casa, Jaejoong. Serás mi favorito.  
  
Lejos de inclinarse o de decir algo como “sí, señor”, Jaejoong se volvió hacia donde estaba su colección de muñecas y se dirigió hacia ellas. Era un paso arriesgado, casi una desobediencia. Yoochun no sabía qué pretendía hacer, pero mientras Zhong le siguiese y no dejase de sonreír, parecía ser una buena idea.   
  
—Ninguno te iguala en belleza.  
  
Jaejoong adoptó una mueca desdeñosa y se colocó frente a Zhou Mi. Por primera vez, Yoochun pudo ver que el chico no sonreía. Nada de extrañar en esas circunstancias. Zhong seguía los pasos de Jaejoong, encantado con lo que veía.   
  
—Ni siquiera él, mi anterior favorito. Inclínate ante quien te ha ganado, Zhou Mi.  
  
El chico no movió ni un músculo. Yoochun agradeció ver en él un poco de dignidad, una chispa de orgullo aún después de tantos años de servilismo. Supuso que era una consecuencia de no tener nada que perder.   
  
—¡Que te inclines, he dicho!  
  
Nada, ni un leve movimiento. Zhou Mi seguía mirando al frente, a un punto indefinido, como si nada de lo que sucedía fuese con él. La bofetada le dolió a Yoochun probablemente más que a él mismo. Y no se la había dado Zhong, sino Jaejoong.   
  
La carcajada de Zhong resonó en todo el salón y le puso a Yoochun los pelos de punta.   
  
—Me gusta tu chico, Yoochun. No sabes cuánto — Con un empujón alejó a Zhou Mi de su lado — ¡Lleváoslo al sótano! ¡Encerradle sin comer! Mañana me encargaré de él.   
  
Yoochun tuvo que apartar la vista de Zhou Mi mientras se lo llevaban. Heechul y Junsu también lo habían hecho. Yunho miraba fijamente a Jaejoong, como si aún no pudiese creérselo. Cuando Yoochun hizo lo mismo, sintió un escalofrío.   
  
Jaejoong había desaparecido tras su papel. Y él se arrepintió por primera vez de haberle ofrecido.  
  
  
**  
  
Changmin acababa de salir de la casa franca desde la que Kyuhyun iba a dirigir toda la estrategia, cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. El número que sólo tenían sus dos segundos, Siwon y ahora Yoochun y los suyos.  
  
—¿Sí?  
  
—Tienes dos días.   
  
La voz de Yoochun se oía decidida, pero parecía invadida también de cierto nerviosismo.  
  
—¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
—No pienso dejar a Jaejoong más de dos días con ese hijo de puta. Encárgate de arreglarlo antes.   
  
—¿Tan mal ha ido?  
  
—Es Zhong. ¿De verdad necesitas explicaciones?  
  
—No.   
  
—He recibido la dirección. Junsu y Heechul ya han salido hacia allí. Yunho se queda como contacto permanente con los hombres de Zhong.  
  
—Bien. Lo de Japón ha salido perfecto. Minho se ha encargado de hacer las declaraciones. Kenichi ha arremetido contra Zhong y, especialmente contra ti, por atacar a un compatriota en el extranjero.  
  
—Genial. Ahora me echas a los yakuza encima, suena de lujo.  
  
Changmin se permitió una risa. Que le saliese tan natural daba muestras de que empezaba a sentirse con el control de la situación.   
  
—Ya se lo aclararé cuando llegue el momento.  
  
—Más te vale. Dos días, Changmin, o entraré en esa casa y no me responsabilizo de lo que pueda hacer.  
  
—Entendido.  
  
—Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame. Estaré atendiendo a la prensa y dejándome ver por Beijing.  
  
—Perfecto.  
  
Changmin cortó la llamada y marcó el número de Minho. Era el momento de sincronizar el ataque.   
  
**  
  
Lo que llevaba peor de todo eran los momentos de espera. Y no era que tuviese demasiados, porque no los tenía, pero Minho los llevaba mal, durasen treinta segundos o dos horas.  
  
Cuando llamó Changmin, le respondió al primer tono.  
  
—¿Qué quieres que haga?— preguntó como saludo.  
  
—Es un consuelo ver semejantes ganas de trabajar.— medio bromeó Changmin.— Estamos entrando en la fase dos, Minho.  
  
—Perfecto.  
  
Bien. Eso significaba que Jaejoong había llegado y estaba con Zhong. Tenían que trabajar a contra—reloj si querían evitar daños colaterales. Minho le había prometido a Kyuhyun, no con palabras sino con gestos, que iban a salvar a Zhou Mi. Tenían que lograrlo.   
  
Como siempre, no conseguirlo no entraba en sus planes.  
  
—Zhong va a darse cuenta de que si no juego sucio es porque no quiero y no porque no puedo.— siguió diciendo Changmin.— Quema, pon una bomba o lo que sea en su oficina de Seúl. Y dale problemas a todos los que se han aliado con él. Va siendo hora de que dejemos ver las represalias.   
  
—¿Quieres algo simbólico?  
  
—Lo que quiero es que nadie, jamás, vuelva a cuestionar de qué lado les conviene estar.  
  
—¿A alguna secundaria de Yoochun también?  
  
—Por ahora no. La primera oleada tiene que ser sólo hacia Zhong.   
  
—Entendido.   
  
—Cinco minutos del ataque en Seúl, quiero que los aplastes en Tokio. Y cuando digo aplastar realmente quiero decir _aplastar_.  
  
—Sin Kenichi. Que hablando de él, en cuanto terminemos con los ataques, voy a llamarlo. No nos viene nada bien que se ponga en contra de Yoochun, o que crea que no hemos sido sinceros con él.   
  
—Cierto. No podemos perder Japón.  
  
—No.— confirmó Minho.— Además, es inteligente y tiene contactos. Va a darse cuenta de que estamos aliados con Yoochun, y casi mejor que se lo diga yo. No le gustaría enterarse por su cuenta.   
  
—Cuento contigo para algo así. Otros cinco minutos después de Japón, quiero que destroces su cuartel general en Beijing.  
  
—Te das cuenta de que eso es prácticamente imposible, ¿verdad?  
  
Changmin se había vuelto loco. ¿Cómo iban a bombardear la centralita de Zhong? Ellos no tenían los contactos necesarios o los medios humanos.  
  
—Nada es imposible, Minho. Creía que ese era tu motto.— bromeó. A pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia, Minho podía ver perfectamente la sonrisa burlona de Changmin.— Usa al chico de Yoochun. Ellos tienen lo que a nosotros nos falta.  
  
—Zhong va a descubrirlo en cuanto se entere.  
  
—Esa es la idea.  
  
—Changmin...— no quería cuestionar a su jefe, y menos todavía a su amigo, pero el plan era muy arriesgado. Demasiado directo para lo que solía ser habitual en su campo de negocios. Peligroso.— ¿estáis seguros?  
  
—Sí. No vamos a dejar que pase más tiempo, Minho.  
  
—Si estás seguro, por mí no hay problema.— Minho sintió durante un momento como su propia sonrisa burlona salía a la luz. Esto ya le gustaba más. Directo, audaz y descarado. Así era como Changmin Corporation jugaba sus cartas. Tenía una última pregunta más personal que hacerle, una porque él no podía no hacerla y la segunda porque necesitaba tranquilizar a Taemin.— ¿Cómo están?  
  
Changmin tenía que saber a quién se refería.  
  
—Kyuhyun... determinado. No va a consentir una derrota.— Changmin guardó silencio, como si estuviese pensando en qué decir y cómo decirlo. No había que ser un genio para suponer que la otra pregunta no era de Minho sino de Taemin y quizá por eso estaba meditando sus palabras.— Está dentro. No me cabe duda de que Zhong se ha quedado prendado de él. ¿Quién no? Lo único importante es sacarlo de allí.   
  
—Los sacaremos de allí.  
  
—Sí. Lo haremos. Te dejo que tengo una reunión con la policía.  
  
—Mañana al amanecer pondré todo en marcha.  
  
**  
  
Lo habían cubierto de sedas y conducido a una habitación en la que podría entrar su apartamento. Lo habían lavado y perfumado y tratado con la más absoluta de las veneraciones.  
  
Jaejoong se sentía un sacrificio.  
  
Era bueno que fuese capaz de ocultar todos sus pensamientos detrás de su máscara de frialdad. Una vez había puesto un pie en China, Jaejoong se había puesto la personalidad de su personaje como una segunda piel. Para preguntar sobre Zhong, no había recurrido a Junsu o a Yunho. Había ido a Taemin, parte para asegurarse de que Minho lo había recogido al romper, y parte porque se fiaba de su criterio más que del de los demás para esta situación.   
  
Era Taemin el que lo impulsaba, más que nadie, a no bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Jaejoong se había cansado de todas las tonterías, de las estrategias sutiles y de los planes de negocios elaborados y cuidadosos. Eso no era lo suyo y nunca lo sería.  
  
Lo que sí podía hacer era caminar como si fuese el dueño del mundo, mirar a toda la gente que lo rodeaba con desprecio, y lucir con altivez las telas semitransparentes en las que lo habían envuelto.   
  
Lo que sí podía hacer era pararse en esa habitación que parecía la del emperador y quedarse quieto e indiferente, mirando a Zhong a los ojos sabiendo que lo único que él vería sería la actitud de un dios que está lejos de su alcance.  
  
Un dios que se le había entregado como regalo.  
  
Jaejoong no se molestó en hablar. No cambió la expresión de su rostro mientras se dejaba desnudar, mientras sentía la impaciencia y la reverencia en cada uno de los dedos de Zhong al rozarlo. Ni siquiera podía pensar, porque si pensaba la imagen envenenada de Taemin en su lugar hacía que le hirviese la sangre y todo su asco, toda su furia, convertían en algo casi imposible eso de resistirse a golpearlo. Golpear a Zhong hasta que los huesos se rompiesen bajo sus puños, gritar para dejar claro que no iba a consentir que jugase con los suyos. Ni con Taemin, ni con Yoochun ni con Changmin.  
  
—Eres hermoso.— le dijo con la voz pastosa por el deseo.  
  
Se dejó conducir a la cama, en dónde Zhong lo tendió como si fuese una muñeca y lo admiró, deleitándose en su rostro indiferente. No hablar ni mostrar emociones estaba funcionando mucho mejor de lo que había previsto.  
  
Por el momento parecía que no iba a ponerlo a cuatro patas y pedirle que ladrase.  
  
Era un consuelo. Porque si hubiese tenido que hacerlo lo habría hecho, pero quedarse ahí tendido mientras lo tocaban, mientras se satisfacían en él sin esperar que él sintiese la misma excitación parecía satisfacer por completo a su “dueño”.  
  
—Un regalo de los dioses.— el brillo en sus ojos que demostraba lo contento que estaba con su pasividad se grabó en la mente de Jaejoong. No iba a ser esa noche, no se iba a permitir que nada lo distrajese de su plan, pero supo, en ese momento, que tendría pesadillas con esos ojos y la forma en la que lo miraban.  
  
¿Habría sido así como habían ido las cosas con su favorito? Le parecía poco probable. Quizá era lo que Zhong esperaba de la primera noche, que se mostrase reacio a sus caricias para luego ganarse su interés con el tiempo. Como si fuesen un Emperador y su reina recién adquirida.  
  
Tuvo que morderse el labio para ocultar una sonrisa cruel.  
  
No iba a darle tiempo para que lo intentase.  
  
Dos orgasmos de Zhong después, Jaejoong se sentía físicamente enfermo. Y eso que lo había lubricado apropiadamente. Seguro que no quería romperlo. No por el momento. Lo que sí le había dicho era que se quedase a dormir con él, en su cama, el lugar de honor que sólo su favorito tenía. Había balbuceado algo de que al día siguiente, después de encargarse de la basura que tenía que tirar, irían a buscar ropas adecuadas para él. Jaejoong había continuado su mutismo y no había demostrado en ningún momento como sus pensamientos habían ido al chico al que había pegado la bofetada nada más llegar.   
  
Jaejoong cerró los ojos y se esforzó por fingir estar dormido al momento. Zhong, por suerte, ocupó su lado de la cama y no se dignó a tocarlo durante el resto de la noche.  
  
Ya había supuesto que eso iba a ser lo peor. Esperar hasta que el momento adecuado llegase antes de ponerse en marcha, tendido junto a Zhong, y obligándose, de nuevo, a contener el instinto de matarlo cuando se creía a salvo. ¿Cómo alguien tan paranoico con todo lo demás confiaba en la estupidez y falta de iniciativa de sus muñecas? Y más en la suya, que era nuevo allí.  
  
Jaejoong, si fuese él, jamás habría pasado la noche con un regalo de un aliado.  
  
Cuando estuvo seguro de que Zhong no iba a despertarse, se levantó de la cama y se cubrió con la túnica de seda que le habían puesto tras bañarlo. No iba a ser lo más cómodo del mundo para lo que tenía que hacer, pero si había complicaciones, siempre podía decir que estaba buscando el baño. Era creíble de alguien guapo con el cerebro vacío.  
  
Decidió dejar la habitación de Zhong para por la mañana. Dudó durante dos segundo si salir por la puerta principal o ir al jardín privado de los aposentos de Zhong. Instintivamente, tiró hacia el jardín. Aunque hubiese guardias, le proporcionaba más opciones para esconderse.  
  
De eso era de lo que tenía que preocuparse: los guardias. Las cámaras de vigilancia, las alarmas, y todo lo relacionado con la tecnología tenían que llevar un buen rato sin funcionar. Jaejoong no podría haber entrado en el juego sí, como había aclarado durante la reunión, no confiase en que todo el mundo haría su trabajo mejor de lo esperado. Por eso, estaba seguro de que lo que Junsu y Kyuhyun habían planeado llevaba un buen rato en funcionamiento. Con eso le facilitaban su trabajo enormemente. Por lo que le habían dicho, la mayor parte del sistema de seguridad de la mansión dependía del programa informático que había creado el experto que trabajaba para Zhong.  
  
El primer guardia no supuso un peligro. Esconderse de él fue sencillo y colarse por una de las puertas que daban al jardín también.   
  
Una vez en un pasillo que no reconocía, tenía que intentar encontrar la oficina de Zhong o su sala de juntas. No tenía grandes esperanzas de encontrar nada, pero todo lo que descubriese en este primer viaje iba a ser útil. Pero antes, tenía asuntos que atender primero.   
  
Por lógica, los calabozos debían estar bajo tierra. Le importaba bien poco que Yoochun y Changmin fuesen a gritarle por no ir directamente en busca de las pruebas que necesitaban. Jaejoong no podría vivir consigo mismo si permitía que matasen al chico que había sustituido. Había visto las sonrisas complacidas del resto de las muñecas cuando le había pegado. Si no lo ayudaba él, nadie lo haría.  
  
El único problema, claro, iban a ser los guardas. No podían verle y Jaejoong no era un asesino entrenado para matar con las manos de mil formas distintas. Sus ojos examinaron la habitación en la que se encontraba y terminaron cayendo en un grueso bastón de madera. Un recuerdo le vino a la mente y supo que acababa de encontrar el arma perfecta.   
  
Si conseguía emular el golpe que Justin recibía en Queer As Folk, no mataría a nadie pero nadie lo traicionaría. Más que nada, porque si bien era capaz de matar a quién se interpusiese en su determinación de proteger a los suyos, prefería no tener que hacerlo. Los seguratas de Zhong no tenían que ser necesariamente malas personas. Seguro que tenían familias y vidas propias. Familias que no eran tan importantes para él como la suya, pero que tampoco quería destrozar si podía evitarlo.  
  
No se encontró a nadie por los pasillos hasta que dio con unas escaleras que descendían al nivel subterráneo de la casa. Los calabozos, evidentemente. Frenó su ritmo y se asomó con cuidado para averiguar qué tenía delante. Había un guardia que miraba la celda en la que el chico estaba tirado. Su chino no era lo suficientemente bueno para entender lo que le estaba diciendo, pero por el tono, la cara, y que parecía al borde de comenzar a masturbarse, tampoco creía haberse hecho una idea equivocada.   
  
El cuerpo del guarda cayó al suelo y comenzó a sangrar por la herida sobre la sien que le había provocado. En la celda, Zhou Mi, se había puesto en pie de un salto y lo miraba con los ojos cargados de pánico.  
  
—Ayuda. Vengo a dejarte libre.— dijo en su chino rudimentario señalándose a sí mismo. Hurgar en los bolsillos del guarda en busca de la llave de la celda requirió toda su atención.  
  
—¿Qué?— le preguntó el favorito en tembloroso pero fluido coreano.  
  
—¿Hablas coreano?— Jaejoong alzó una ceja pero no se permitió que lo distrajesen.— ¡Bingo!— exclamó cuando consiguió soltar las llaves. Corrió hasta la puerta de la celda. Una vez allí, fue probando las llaves una por una.— Da igual. Tienes que huir de aquí.  
  
—Pero... ¿por qué...? ¿Tú?  
  
No tenía tiempo para contestarle la verdad. No podía decirle que iban a destruir a Zhong porque no había tenido tiempo de evaluar su lealtad. Ni siquiera tenía claro cómo iba a decirle que desapareciese. A menos que lo enviase a casa de alguien. A una casa cuya dirección Yoochun se había asegurado de que memorizase en caso de que tuviese que escapar de allí. Una casa en la que estaría Junsu.   
  
Si había alguien en quién confiase más que en si mismo a la hora de juzgar el carácter de una persona era Junsu.   
  
Cuando volvió a mirar al chico todavía vestido de blanco, la marca de su mano que tenía en la cara seguía siendo visible. No iba a arrepentirse, pero estuvo más seguro que nunca de que estaba a punto de hacer lo correcto.  
  
—Da igual. Sal de aquí. Ve a esta dirección.— repitió en su mejor chino la dirección.— Llama al 17F. Pregunta por Junsu. ¿Te acordarás?  
  
—Sí. Pero...  
  
—Nada de pero.— Jaejoong consiguió abrir la celda por fin y se levantó la túnica al saltar por encima del cuerpo caído del guarda.— Si consigues llegar allí, serás libre. Y estarás vivo, que es más de lo que te espera si no confías en mí. ¿Dónde está su oficina? ¿Dónde puedo encontrar algo que lo incrimine?— preguntó con premura mientras subían corriendo las escaleras.  
  
—¿Algo que lo incrimine?  
  
—Sí. Algo.  
  
—Guarda las llaves de su caja fuerte en el cajón oculto de su mesilla de noche.— lo informó, se detuvo cuando llegaron a un cruce de pasillos.— ¿Cómo puedo... agradecerte...?  
  
—¡Confía en Junsu!— Jaejoong sabía que se le terminaba el tiempo. No iba a tener margen para buscar la oficina, y tenía que regresar a la cama. Si Zhong despertaba y no lo encontraba durmiendo iba a ser su final.— Él sabrá que hacer. Y dile de mi parte que es un genio. Toma.— le puso el bastón en las manos. No pudo evitar acariciar con cariño las manos elegantes y bonitas. Siempre le habían gustado las manos bonitas.— Por si lo necesitas.  
  
Con una sonrisa, se despidió del chico y volvió a poner rumbo hacia el jardín interior. Esa vez tuvo que esperar un interminable minuto a que el guardia le diese la espalda para poder colarse en la habitación. Zhong seguía durmiendo en la misma posición que antes. Jaejoong volvió a dejar la túnica como había estado en el suelo, la misma posición exacta, y se metió bajo las sábanas. La noche era fría pero todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor.   
  
Yoochun iba a enfadarse con él por no haber conseguido nada y por mandar a un desconocido al refugio secreto en el que Junsu dirigía la parte técnica del plan.   
  
Le importaba poco.   
  
Cerrar los ojos y dormir fue mucho más sencillo ahora que sabía que acababa de salvarle la vida a alguien inocente.  
  



	34. De cuando llaman a la puerta siete años de amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

 

**De cuando llaman a la puerta siete años de amor**

 

* * *

  
  
El salón del 17F se había convertido en un centro de operaciones surcado de cables y pantallas de ordenador. El zumbido incesante de los equipos había dejado de molestarles después de las tres primeras horas trabajando. Aquí y allá se repartían cajas de comida rápida que Heechul les había llevado a lo largo del día y que ellos apenas habían probado. Todas las operaciones que tenían entre manos requerían el tipo de atención que provocaba olvidarse del mundo y acabar con los ojos enrojecidos y códigos binarios reluciendo tras los párpados. Comer había pasado a ser algo secundario. Sólo las tazas de café vacías superaban en número a los procesadores.  
  
Trabajaban en silencio, perfectamente sincronizados, cada uno concentrado en su propio portátil, intentando hackear el entramado sistema de seguridad de la mansión de Zhong. Habían hecho progresos, pero la última fase se les había resistido a los dos. Al anochecer, cuando ya empezaban a desesperarse y a pensar que Jaejoong sería descubierto sin remedio, Junsu dio un salto de su silla y miró a Kyuhyun con una de sus enormes sonrisas.  
  
—¡Lo tengo!  
  
—¿Estás seguro?  
  
—Sí, mira — Junsu giró la pantalla hacia él y le mostró un esquema de redes codificadas en decimal binario — Se trata de un RAID, por eso no encontrábamos el núcleo. Está diseccionado en seis discos.  
  
—¿Y podemos atacarlos a todos?  
  
—No con un solo virus. ¿Se te ocurre algo?  
  
—¿Cuánto tiempo necesita actuar sobre cada disco?  
  
—Unos treinta segundos.  
  
—Hagamos que nuestro virus mute cada cuarenta.  
  
—¿Puedes hacerlo?  
  
—Sí, utilizaré un ataque secuencial. E intentaré que cada fase del virus pueda borrar los rastros de la anterior.  
  
—Eso sería perfecto. Voy a empezar con su conexión a la central de alarmas.  
  
—Bien. ¿Has interceptado la línea?  
  
Era de esperarse que al perder comunicación con la central, ésta llamase a casa de Zhong para certificar que no hubiese sucedido algo.  
  
—Sí, tengo pinchados todos los teléfonos de la casa. ¿Cuál era su clave de seguridad?  
  
—Sheng Shang, “su santa majestad”. Hay egos que no tienen límites.  
  
—Y que lo digas.  
  
Ése era todo el tiempo que iban a perder hablando. Aún les quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer y como el buen equipo que estaban demostrando ser, necesitaban estar concentrados. No llevaban ni dos minutos inmersos de nuevo en ello, cuando el móvil de Kyuhyun comenzó a sonar. En cuanto contestó, la voz de Changmin le trasladó la frase que había esperado recibir a lo largo de la noche.  
  
—Al amanecer, entraremos en fase dos.  
  
—¿Quieres que la controle desde aquí?  
  
—Sí. Dale apoyo a Minho si lo necesita. ¿Habéis dejado ciego a Zhong?  
  
—Lo tenemos casi listo.  
  
—En cuanto exploten las bombas, quiero que se entere cada agencia de noticias y los principales canales de televisión. Minho te enviará los vídeos, tú redacta las notas de prensa.  
  
—Imagino que no negaremos nada.  
  
—Imaginas bien. Pero encárgate de que sea una afirmación extremadamente sutil.  
  
—Hecho.  
  
—Y Kyuhyun… Suerte.  
  
Kyuhyun nunca había creído en la suerte. Creía en el trabajo, en el esfuerzo, en superarse a sí mismo. Pero la vida le había enseñado que un poco de fortuna, a veces, sí era necesaria. Que sin ella, en las cosas que no dependían directamente de uno mismo, todo podía acabar siendo un fracaso. Si por primera vez tenía que cruzar los dedos antes de apretar un botón, lo haría con gusto. Se encargó de que Changmin escuchase su sonrisa.  
  
—Suerte a ti también, terrorista.  


  
**  


Había formas y formas de ser despertado.  
  
Jaejoong tenía más experiencia con las que implicaban besos y caricias. Era el proceso de despertarse más habitual entre ellos, especialmente si se despertaba en la cama gigantesca que compartían los cuatro. También había despertado solo, en camas con sábanas de algodón egipcio en hoteles de cinco estrellas a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Y jamás se olvidaría de cuando vivía en aquella habitación con goteras y humedades a la que se había fugado siendo un adolescente.  
  
Lo que nunca había hecho nadie era despertarlo agarrándolo del pelo.  
  
El primer instinto de Jaejoong fue darle una patada a su agresor. Consiguió que lo liberasen, y cuando se puso en pie, desnudo, vio a uno de los hombres de confianza de Zhong en el suelo sujetándose el estómago.  
  
No supo si era su presencia, la agresividad en sus ojos o la sorpresa de que una de las muñecas mordiese sin avisar lo que había provocado la mirada del hombre. No le importaba.  
  
Todo lo que sabía era que una hora antes, porque no podía haber pasado mucho más, Zhong lo había despertado para una sesión de sexo matutino. Jaejoong había sido capaz de que ni su disgusto ni su asco se reflejasen en su actitud. Después de todo, se sentía bien. Había sido capaz de salvar a alguien del infierno de esa casa. Era más de lo que había previsto en un principio.  
  
Los habían interrumpido cuando estaban a medio follar, y Zhong le había ladrado algo al intruso, y terminado lo que estaba haciendo antes de irse. Le había dicho que volviese a dormir, que se encargaría de castigar apropiadamente los ojos impuros de quién había osado contemplar su belleza.  
  
Jaejoong había esperado a que desapareciese, revisado la mesita de noche, y guardado la llave de la caja fuerte en dobladillo de la túnica que le habían dado la noche anterior, seguro de que nadie se iba a parar a buscarla ahí. Con el trabajo hecho, había decidido que tenía que dormir un poco más. Necesitaba estar despierto cuando se enfrentase a él.  
  
Mirando al hombre en el suelo, que se había atrevido a tocarlo, supo que una de dos, o lo habían descubierto y lo iban a conducir ante Zhong o sus administradores acostumbraban a tocar a sus muñecas.  
  
Algo le decía que era el primer motivo.  
  
Y si era el primer motivo, Jaejoong acababa de decidir que no iba a romperse. Iba a enfrentar lo que fuera que fuese que planeasen con la misma cara de indiferencia de todo lo demás.  
  
Mientras el hombre seguía en el suelo, se alejó para volver a envolverse en la túnica. La seda roja era el color perfecto para que la sangre no fuese demasiado perceptible. La abrochó y se aseguró de que la llave seguía en su sitio. Lo estaba.  
  
Cuando el hombre se levantó con un grito, Jaejoong estaba listo para girarse y lanzar otra patada cargada de veneno.  
  
—No me toques.— ordenó en chino.  
  
Fue demasiado tarde. Dos de los de seguridad habían aparecido al escuchar los gritos, y tras ellos, Jaejoong vio a Zhong con el rostro deformado por la inquina.  
  
Al parecer, habían entrado en la fase dos antes de lo previsto.  
  
—Sígueme.— ordenó Zhong. Flexionaba las manos cada pocos segundos, un intento obvio de reprimir el impulso de golpearlo.  
  
No estaba mal. Una noche y ya había conseguido semejante efecto.  
  
Por primera vez desde que había llegado, Jaejoong esbozó una sonrisa.  
  
Lo siguió de forma voluntaria hasta el mismo salón en el que los había recibido. Sus administradores y las muñecas estaban ahí. No había rastro del favorito, así que Jaejoong supuso que, a estas horas, tendría que estar muy cerca de llegar a la casa franca en la que Junsu había estado trabajando.  
  
—Eres un traidor.— comenzó Zhong, buscando en sus ojos una reacción. Jaejoong conservó la máscara de frialdad en su sitio.— Tú y tu amo sois unos traidores.  
  
Era bueno que su chino fuese bastante rudimentario. Había entendido eso, pero el discurso que siguió a sus palabras se le escapó. Supuso que se habría dado cuenta de que Yoochun trabajaba con Changmin, y algo sobre unas bombas le había llegado. Prestó atención a su rostro, a la forma en la que la ira iba aumentando y aumentando en un crescendo que parecía infinito. No escuchó mencionar a Zhou Mi, así que conservó la pequeña esperanza de que con todo el ajetreo todavía no se hubiesen enterado de su fuga, de que había un guarda de seguridad, que, si había seguido perdiendo sangre, tenía muchas probabilidades de estar muerto.  
  
No sintió pena en ese momento. Haría lo que fuese para proteger a los suyos, pero el rostro borroso que ni siquiera recordaba en ese momento le aparecería en las futuras pesadillas. Eso, los ojos de Zhong, y lo que fuesen a hacerle cuando terminase el discurso, porque no había que ser un genio para saber que algo iban a hacerle. Algo malo. Lo bueno, si es que realmente podía encontrar algo bueno en la precaria situación en la que estaba, era que al menos, desde el momento que había pegado al administrador y se había puesto la túnica se sentía más como un espectador de un espectáculo macabro que el protagonista. Quizá se había creído demasiado su papel de estar por encima de los mortales y por eso la mirada inexpresiva y la frialdad seguían siendo naturales e instintivas. Hasta tenía la sensación de que le habían puesto unos tapones en los oídos y las voces parecían ahogadas.  
  
Ojalá Yoochun apareciese pronto.  
  
Zhong, que parecía haber terminado de hablar, se quedó parado frente a él, a escasa distancia. Jaejoong no se apartó de la trayectoria del puñetazo. Sintió como se le rompía el labio y escuchó perfectamente el crujir de su mandíbula ante el impacto. Bajó la mirada al suelo.  
  
Ese golpe era la confirmación definitiva de que ya no era su muñeca predilecta e intocable.  
  
Bien.  
  
Si iban a matarlo Jaejoong no tenía por qué seguir portándose como una puta muñeca.  
  
El derechazo que tiró a Zhong al suelo dejó a todos los presentes en el más absoluto de los silencios. No tenía sentido intentar golpearlo otra vez, porque en segundos, los guardaespaldas estarían sobre él y tenía que intentar defenderse. Lo consiguió durante los cinco minutos que le duró el efecto sorpresa.  
  
Si salía de esta, iba a aprender a boxear con propiedad. O pedirle clases de hapkido a Yunho.  
  
Sus oídos se destupieron con el sonoro crack que hicieron sus costillas cuando uno de los matones se las rompió de un puñetazo. Sintió dolor en la parte de la cabeza de la que le habían arrancado un mechón de pelo. Recuperó el sentido del gusto cuando la sangre que le descendía por la cara se le coló en la boca.  
  
Dejó de contar los golpes, de analizar qué le acababan de romper o qué músculos habían desgarrado en el forcejeo por llegar hasta él. Empezó a escuchar un zumbido constante en un oído y cerró uno de los ojos cuando la sangre y la hinchazón comenzaron a hacerle imposible seguir viendo.  
  
La pena, lo que volvía la situación una pesadilla que no iba a olvidar en mucho mucho tiempo, era que su otro ojo, en perfecto estado, seguía fijo en el rostro de Zhong, en su sonrisa cruel y complacida.  
  
Quiso cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar a ese mundo de oscuridad que lo estaba llamando. Lo habría hecho, especialmente al escuchar la risa de Zhong, de no ser porque la voz de Taemin, la imagen de su rostro mientras dormía en su cama, le gritó que luchase.  
  
Taemin.  
  
Cierto.  
  
Taemin estaba a salvo en Seúl y Minho iba a protegerlo. Yoochun iba a protegerlo. Junsu y Yunho también.  
  
No iba a rendirse. En las horas muertas de la noche, mientras ninguno de los dos podía dormir a pesar de lo cómodo del nuevo colchón de Taemin, le había dado su palabra de que iba a llegar vivo.  
  
No podía rendirse.  
  
Sólo tenía que resistir hasta que Yoochun llegase. Porque lo haría. Y en la imagen mental de Jaejoong, iría acompañado por Junsu, Yunho y Changmin.  
  
No sabía por qué se había colado Changmin en su mente, pero verlos a los cuatro en línea y hombro con hombro, dejando un pequeño espacio en el centro para él, era una visión que, junto con la voz de Taemin, le producía ganas de resistir.  
  
Y eso iba a hacer.  
  
  
**  


Zhou Mi jamás había pensado que la noche pudiese resultar tan protectora. Su oscuridad, su frío, su silencio le habían recibido como a un extraño fuera de lugar, tragándose el blanco de su ropa y el temblor de sus manos. Ocultando esa sonrisa incontenible y nerviosa que no le abandonaba desde que había salido de la mansión que le había retenido durante años.  
  
Era libre.  
  
Y esta vez sin segundos en su contra ni tiempo que se agotase. Si avanzaba lo suficiente, si era lo bastante listo para no ser encontrado, podría olvidarse de Zhong para siempre.  
  
Todavía no podía creérselo. Todavía no entendía por qué el nuevo favorito, el mismo que le había abofeteado y humillado en cuanto había llegado, le había salvado la vida horas después.  
  
Al principio pensó que era otro retorcido juego de su amo. La forma que había elegido para matarlo. Una especie de caza del zorro en la que él era la presa y sus hombres los cazadores que le abatirían en cuanto un destello de su ropa le delatase. Imaginó sus risas calculando los minutos que le darían de ventaja. Y corrió. Corrió hasta que le dolieron los costados y sintió que iba a escupir sus pulmones. Hasta que empezó a marearse y tuvo que meterse en un callejón para recuperar la respiración.  
  
Nadie había aparecido tras su rastro.  
  
Era un regalo inesperado. Y entonces, de repente, ese saberse realmente dueño de sus pasos se le había hecho tan grande que no había sabido hacia dónde dirigirlos. En medio de tanta libertad desconocida, Zhou Mi sólo pudo sentarse encogido en un portal abandonado, incapaz de ordenarse las mismas cosas que otros siempre le habían ordenado.  
  
Los primeros rayos de sol le ayudaron a sacudirse un poco el frío que le había invadido allí sentado. Parecieron también darle las fuerzas para ponerse en pie y tomar su primera decisión.  
  
Tenía una dirección. El chico que le liberó se la había repetido varias veces, igual que aquel nombre de la persona en la que le había pedido que confiase. Junsu. Podía ser una trampa, pero sin dinero, perdido y muerto de frío como estaba, también podía ser su salvación.  
  
Si Zhong no le encontraba antes, Beijing acabaría tragándoselo. Ya lo había hecho una vez y Zhou Mi no quería volver a experimentarlo.  
  
Echaría a caminar. Preguntaría las señas a alguien que no le pareciese peligroso y llegaría a esa dirección.  
  
Y a partir de ahí que decidiera su suerte.  
  
  
**  


El incendio de la oficina de Zhong en Seúl había empezado a las seis de la mañana. Demasiado temprano para que hubiese nadie dentro, pero con demasiados focos de fuego para poder apagarlo antes de que lo destruyese todo. Las imágenes habían llegado a tiempo para el noticiario de las nueve de la mañana.  
  
También las de la bomba en su fábrica textil en Japón de las seis y cinco de la mañana, y la supuesta fuga de gas que había terminado con su central de operaciones en Beijing a las seis y diez. Zhong ocuparía todas las primeras planas de los rotativos en su edición vespertina. Y buena parte de las conversaciones que mantendrían durante todo el día la mayoría de los peces gordos de la esfera económica de Asia.  
  
Kyuhyun seguía encargándose de que nadie dejase de hablar sobre ello mientras redactaba la nota de prensa oficial de Changmin Corporation. Junsu le observaba, sorprendiéndose todavía del cambio de ciento ochenta grados que había dado. Había tenido sus reticencias a formar equipo con él cuando Yoochun lo había sugerido. Hasta ese instante todo lo que había visto del segundo de Changmin era abatimiento y cierto grado de depresión que requería tratamiento profesional. Sin embargo, desde que había llegado a la casa franca en Beijing, Kyuhyun había demostrado un aplomo y una valía que Junsu jamás hubiese previsto.  
  
Su trabajo en equipo había sido todo un éxito, pero con la entrada de la fase dos Jaejoong ya no estaba seguro en manos de Zhong y Junsu se moría por tener algo, cualquier cosa que pusiese en marcha a Yoochun. Estaba seguro de que si en unas horas no tenía nada, irrumpiría en casa de Zhong de todas formas y, sinceramente, no quería planteárselo.  
  
El sonido del timbre le hizo dar un sobresalto. A Kyuhyun le había pasado lo mismo. Se miraron con auténtico desconcierto. Cualquiera de los suyos tenía llaves para entrar; cualquiera de los otros no llamarían al timbre si los hubiesen descubierto. Junsu decidió que no era práctico ponerse hipocondríaco cuando podría ser el cartero o cualquier repartidor de publicidad. Contestar y comprobar quién era en la imagen del vídeo-portero no podía matar a nadie.  
  
A no ser que en la pantalla no apareciese nadie.  
  
—¿Sí? ¿Quién es?  
  
—¿Junsu?  
  
La voz no le sonaba. La pronunciación parecía distinta. Que alguien supiese su nombre y que estaba allí, no podía ser nada bueno.  
  
—¿Quién es?  
  
—Me envía Jaejoong.  
  
¿Qué coño estaba pasando ahí? Alguien sabía su nombre, el de Jaejoong y la dirección de su casa franca. Alguien que no era coreano, o al menos no lo pronunciaba como debía pronunciarlo.  
  
—¿Quién eres? Déjame verte.  
  
El dueño de la voz se asomó y Junsu no tardó en reconocerle. Aunque hubiese querido no hubiese podido olvidar ni una de las caras que se habían sentado a la mesa aquella noche. La sorpresa se le debió reflejar en la cara porque Kyuhyun se acercó hasta él, con una de las pistolas que guardaban por precaución en la mano. Junsu le señaló la imagen de la pantalla.  
  
—¿Qué hace aquí el favorito de Zhong?  
  
El arma por suerte tenía el seguro puesto, porque se deslizó de la mano de Kyuhyun al suelo. Su cara perdió el poco color que le quedaba después de una noche en vela y dejándose las pestañas frente al ordenador. Junsu pensó que como siguiese así, seguiría el mismo camino que había seguido la pistola.  
  
—¿Kyuhyun?  
  
Superada la primera inmovilidad de lo que a todas luces parecía ser un shock, Kyuhyun se abalanzó sobre el video-portero, arrancándoselo a Junsu de las manos.  
  
—¡Zhou Mi!  
  
La cara del favorito de Zhong fue un poema que no tuvo nada que envidiar al que antes había compuesto Kyuhyun. Sus ojos y su boca se abrieron, antes de poner su mano sobre el portero, como si así pudiese acariciar la voz que acababa de escuchar.  
  
—¿Kui… Xian?  
  
Sin que Junsu pudiese evitarlo, Kyuhyun apretó el botón que abría el portal y corrió hacia la puerta. Apenas consiguió llegar antes de que abriese el último cerrojo y saliese a las escaleras.  
  
—¿Pero adónde te crees que vas? ¡Puede que no esté solo!  
  
—¡Me da igual!  
  
—¡Joder, Kyuhyun! ¡Piensa un poco! Deja que suba y si viene solo, le dejamos pasar. No lo vayamos a estropear ahora.  
  
De alguna forma, Junsu sabía que era pedirle a un sediento que no bebiese del agua que tenía a dos pasos, pero lo que se jugaban era demasiado importante como para no hacerlo. Cuando comprobó por la mirilla que el chico parecía venir solo y vio la desesperación que se reflejaba en su cara por cruzar la puerta, gemela a la de Kyuhyun por que pudiese entrar, Junsu abrió.  
  
Se miraron. Se miraron de una forma que Junsu había presenciado muy pocas veces, tal vez nunca. Como se miran las cosas imposibles o inalcanzables. Como si no lo creyesen de verdad. Por eso tuvieron que tocarse, asegurarse de que no estaban imaginándoselo. Por eso se abrazaron. Se abrazaron como se abrazan las cosas preciosas que nunca quieren perderse. A las personas que realmente se quieren. Y se besaron. Con lágrimas en la cara, con sonrisas en los labios, con el amor saliéndose por los ojos.  
  
Junsu cerró la puerta de entrada e intentó darles una privacidad en la que se sentía un intruso inesperado. Aunque estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos recordaba que no estaban solos. Entre palabras mezcladas en chino y coreano, se entendían de una manera única y exclusiva, que hablaba de te quieros y promesas fraguadas durante años.  
  
Y Junsu entendió de pronto el complicado puzzle de dos caras que había definido a Kyuhyun hasta ahora.  
  
Lo entendió todo.  
  
Aún así, no podía olvidar que si Zhou Mi estaba ahí era gracias a Jaejoong. Un Jaejoong que probablemente había olvidado todo plan y precaución para salvarle la vida a alguien que consideraba inocente. A alguien a quien Taemin había querido salvar y él había prometido hacerlo en su nombre. Lo mínimo que podía hacer Junsu, y Kyuhyun y todos los demás, era sacarle de allí antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.  
  
Junsu rompería todos los abrazos y reencuentros como aquel que fuesen necesarios.  
  
—Kyuhyun… El tiempo corre en nuestra contra. Pregúntale… Pregúntale si sabe algo que pueda ayudarnos contra Zhong. Jaejoong…  
  
No tuvo que decir nada más. Por suerte, Kyuhyun pareció entender su desesperación, nada raro si sentía lo que sentía por el favorito de Zhong desde Junsu no sabía cuándo. Tenía que conocer muy bien la sensación de impotencia de tener a alguien que te importa en sus manos. Ambos debían conocerla muy bien, porque ni siquiera necesitó preguntárselo. Zhou Mi le contestó en chino, tan rápido que Junsu, un principiante en ese idioma, sólo entendió palabras sueltas. Kyuhyun le tradujo enseguida, con un tono de voz que auguraba buenas noticias.  
  
—Zhou Mi sabe dos direcciones de casas en las que Zhong esconde los trapos sucios. Conoce todos los puntos donde trafica con sus muñecas y los nombres de sus tres principales socios en las redes de prostitución internacionales. Ha visto asesinar a dos empresarios de cierta importancia ante sus ojos y está dispuesto a testificar bajo protección.  
  
Junsu sintió que tenía más que suficiente para ir a por Zhong y rescatar a Jaejoong, para que todos le rescatasen. Y en su cabeza, ese todos incluía a Changmin. En su cabeza eran cinco los que tenían que salir de allí. Fuese como fuese.  
  
Sin perder más tiempo, cogió lápiz y papel y se lo tendió a Zhou Mi.  
  
—¿Puedes anotarme las direcciones y los nombres?  
  
Zhou Mi asintió y se acercó a la mesa para escribirlas. Kyuhyun se sentó a su lado, agarrando su mano libre. De una u otra forma, no había dejado de tocarle desde que había llegado. Junsu dudaba que en algún momento próximo lo hiciese.  
  
No esperó a que Zhou Mi terminase para marcar el número de Yoochun.  
  
Que ellos tampoco pudiesen dejar de tocar a Jaejoong cuando todo aquello acabase, era solo cuestión de llegar a tiempo.  
  



	35. De sedas rojas y sangre derramada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De sedas rojas y sangre derramada**

 

* * *

  
  
Yunho no entendía cómo podía Yoochun estar sentado en el confortable sillón de su suite de hotel. Él lo había contado. Las vueltas que había dado alrededor del salón de la habitación, los mensajes que le había enviado a Heechul para asegurarse de que por su lado todavía no tenían nada. Había contado cada segundo de la llamada de Key a Yoochun justo entre la primera bomba y la segunda. 794. 794 segundos que los llevaron desde Seúl a Tokio y los hicieron terminar en Beijing, a escasa distancia de su hotel, capaces de ver el humo, y escuchar las sirenas por la calle.  
  
Le había dado tiempo a morderse las uñas, a robarle tabaco a Yoochun y fumar por primera vez desde su primer año en la universidad. Habría comenzado a beber de no ser consciente de que necesitaría la cabeza despejada y sobre los hombros después.  
  
Por todo esto él se había dedicado a cambiar placer por dinero. No tenía la paciencia, la planta para esperar sentado a que las cosas siguiesen el curso de sus estimaciones. No. Sufría sintiéndose inútil, sufría estando parado y por eso, en algún momento al final de su adolescencia, había llegado a la conclusión de que no iba a ejercer a tiempo completo de lo que había estudiado. No mientras pudiese ganar dinero de una forma mucho más activa y placentera. Y para cuando su cuerpo dejase de ser apetecible, para cuando se cansase, tenía ahorros que le permitirían mantenerse durante todo el resto de su vida. Incluso con los arrebatos consumistas ocasionales de Jaejoong.  
  
Pensar en Jaejoong cerró el círculo en su mente, y Yunho volvió a estar en esa prisión de cinco estrellas, con Yoochun. Tenían el canal de noticias de fondo, ese canal en el que llevaban desde las seis de la mañana hablando sobre Zhong y las bombas a tres de sus centros clave de poder. Y mientras los reporteros hablaban, Jaejoong estaba en casa de ese hijo de puta sufriendo dios sabía qué.  
  
Le afectaba no haber dormido, claro. Pero... ¿cómo iba a dormir sabiendo, _imaginándose_ , todo lo que lo estaban obligando a hacer?  
  
Era _SU_ Jaejoong.  
  
Yunho no podía perderlo. Ninguno de ellos podía perderlo. Joder, ni siquiera Changmin parecía dispuesto a consentir que sufriese un segundo más del necesario. O eso suponía él. Lógico y normal. Yunho no podía olvidar que Jaejoong se había acostado con él, y ¿quién en su sano juicio seguiría sin enamorarse perdidamente de él después de tener sexo? Le parecía bien, de todas formas. Changmin era... Changmin.   
  
Y Jaejoong, Jaejoong. No podían dejarlo estar allí más tiempo. Aunque tuviese que ir solo, si en una hora no recibían noticias o no encontraban pruebas, Yunho iba a colarse en casa de Zhong aunque tuviese que abrirse paso a golpes.  
  
Le había dicho muy en serio que no quería vivir sin discutir con él, sin que lo arrastrase a treinta tiendas en una hora o lo hiciese volver a subir a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa cuando no le gustaba lo que se había puesto.  
  
No _podía_ vivir sin él.   
  
—Yunho... — comenzó Yoochun por cuarta vez.   
  
Siempre se quedaba en eso. Un suspiro con su nombre. Se sentía tentado a preguntarle “¿Yunho qué?” pero si empezaba a hacer preguntas terminaría gritando, terminaría cuestionando la integridad de Yoochun como persona para estar sentado. Su único movimiento estaba provocado por la incesante cadena de cigarrillo tras cigarrillo a la que se había dedicado desde el amanecer.  
  
Cuando sonó el teléfono móvil, Yunho prácticamente saltó para quedarse sentado en el sillón, junto a Yoochun. Por suerte, Yoochun era capaz de pensar en él, y pulsar el botón de llamada y el del altavoz fue todo un mismo gesto.  
  
“ _Tenéis que salir de ahí cagando leches._ ”  
  
Junsu se entrecortaba, como si estuviese corriendo por la calle.   
  
“ _Jaejoong le ha salvado la vida al favorito de Zhong y ahora sabemos dónde ha tirado su mierda._ ”  
  
—¿Qué? ¿De verdad?  
  
Yunho entendía que Yoochun pareciese no creerselo, pero no era el momento de estar parado. Se puso en pie de un salto y llamó al chofer que estaba en espera y listo para salir desde el amanecer para que fuese preparando el coche.  
  
“ _Lleva contigo a la policía, yo llevaré a Changmin._ ”  
  
El otro móvil de Yoochun, ese cuyo número tenía Zhong, comenzó a sonar en ese momento.  
  
—¡Mierda!— sin parar la conversación con Junsu, descolgó la otra llamada y repitió la acción de poner el altavoz.  
  
“Tengo algo que es tuyo ensuciando el suelo de mi casa.”  
  
Yunho se quedó completamente paralizado ante el tono de voz cargado de odio y veneno de Zhong.  
  
Los había descubierto.  
  
Le había hecho daño a Jaejoong.  
  
Junsu, que lo había escuchado, se paró para no perderse detalle de la conversación.  
  
—¿Lo considero una invitación para ir a hacerte una visita?  
  
El tono de Yoochun era admirable. Frío, indiferente, cargado de arrogancia. Zhong ni se imaginaría que le temblaban tanto las manos que ni siquiera podía agarrarse al tapizado del sofá.  
  
“Sí. Ven. No quiero perros muertos en mi propiedad.”  
  
Zhong colgó antes de tener tiempo de escuchar el grito de rabia de Junsu, antes de que Yoochun musitase un “no” cargado de desesperación.  
  
De pronto, Yunho escuchó el tic-tac de su reloj de pulsera. Escuchó los latidos de su corazón en los oídos, sintió la sangre ser bombeada en todas y cada una de sus venas. No escuchaba nada más allá de él, de su mundo interior.   
  
No necesitaba al exterior para tomar una decisión.  
  
Si Jaejoong estaba muerto, iba a matar a Zhong con sus propias manos aunque se pasase el resto de su vida en la cárcel.  
  
Yoochun se había puesto en pie y caminado hacia él. En sus ojos, grandes, bonitos y muertos, leyó la misma decisión que él había tomado.  
  
Asintió.  
  
Sangre por sangre.

  
  
**  
  


Changmin había estado sentado en su habitación de hotel, mirando el móvil, a la espera de recibir la llamada de Kyuhyun que no podía tardar mucho más. Para lo único que tenía paciencia era para el sexo y tenía la sensación que iba a morirse si no recibía noticias.  
  
Se había puesto en pie al segundo y comenzado a caminar hacia la puerta antes de saber lo que tenía que decirle.  
  
Jaejoong, de alguna forma inexplicable, había liberado a Zhou Mi. Tenían todos los trapos sucios de Zhong. Todos. Heechul estaba movilizando a la policía para ir a buscar las pruebas. Kyuhyun se ocuparía de la prensa. Avisaría a Minho. Monitorizaría la situación general. Junsu estaba llamando a Yoochun y se pasaría a recogerlo a él, a Changmin, para ir juntos a casa de Zhong.  
  
Los cinco minutos que había tenido que esperar a que apareciese el sedán negro se le habían hecho eternos. Su sentido del tiempo había desaparecido por completo y seguramente no iba a volver en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. O al menos, no hasta que se diese cuenta de que realmente, por fin, después de tantos días luchando con uñas y dientes, después de haber estado más cerca que nunca de la derrota... después de todo eso habían ganado.  
  
Habían ganado.  
  
Por fin habían ganado.  
  
Y Kyuhyun tenía a Zhou Mi.  
  
Entrarían, sacarían de allí a Jaejoong y podrían regresar a Seúl.   
  
Un Seúl que los esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Changmin ya tenía planes. En esos cinco minutos se imaginó su vida de después, su vida controlando un imperio. Imaginó cincuenta posibilidades diferentes. En una, Changmin se convertía en cliente habitual de Il Villaggio. En otra, Yoochun lo convertía en socio. Y Jaejoong lo iba a visitar a la oficina a deshoras para tener sexo sobre la mesa de su despacho. Junsu lo llevaba a jugar al futbol y se dejaba follar tras un partido, los dos a rebosar de la efervescente sensación de victoria. Con Yunho iba a lugares serios y profesionales, daba el pego de hombre respetable mientras, por debajo de la mesa, estaba masturbándolo. O Changmin a él. No lo había decidido y no tenía por qué.  
  
Lo que sí tenía claro era que no iba a olvidarse de ellos. Volver al tira y afloja que tenía con Yoochun le parecía un pasatiempo de lo más entretenido. Un juego, con un cariz amistoso que no había tenido antes de Zhong.  
  
Todas sus emociones cargadas de optimismo que se le habían subido a la cabeza desaparecieron en el segundo en el que buscó una sonrisa similar, complacida, en el rostro de Junsu. Junsu estaba pálido, más serio que nunca, y cuando lo miró, todo lo que Changmin pudo ver fueron sus ojos, muertos y ardiendo con el fuego frío de la venganza.  
  
Jaejoong.  
  
—¿Qué le ha pasado a Jaejoong?— preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. Necesitaba que lo tranquilizasen, como si no fuera más que un niño. Se habría sentido avergonzado de no ser Junsu la persona que era testigo de tanta vulnerabilidad en su voz. Como le había demostrado en su habitación, entre besos en la ducha del cuarto de baño más extraño que había visto en su vida, Junsu era especial. Junsu podía verlo flaquear y seguir pensando lo mismo de él.  
  
—Zhong lo ha descubierto todo.  
  
No tenía que decirle nada más. No tenía que relatar los detalles escabrosos que seguramente Yoochun y Yunho habían tenido que escuchar de labios de Zhong. Lo conocía. Había pasado horas, días y semanas intentando destruirlo. Sabía que si se había enterado de todo, sólo había un destino posible para Jaejoong.  
  
Su cerebro se negó en rotundo a ponerle palabra. Ponerle un sustantivo, un adjetivo y un verbo al más que probable estado de Jaejoong. No podía. Simplemente, no podía pasar de esa barrera invisible pero inquebrantable que detenía a su cerebro de nombrar la realidad.   
  
En vez de eso, le prestó más atención a Junsu. Bebió de él y lo observó, con calma y los sentidos en proceso de cerrarse a los estímulos del mundo a su alrededor.  
  
Hasta la voz de Junsu parecía muerta. Y con todo y con eso, podía sentir esa férrea determinación que iba a mover sus pasos hacia una venganza que iba a cobrarse. Ni todos los dioses viajando en la tierra podrían frenar su avance. No sin llevarse su vida.   
  
Changmin sintió como algo dentro de él encajaba. Junsu estaba dispuesto a morir vengando a Jaejoong. Junsu había muerto por dentro en el momento en el que se lo habían dicho. Pero al mismo tiempo, supo que si alguien se recuperaba, iba a ser él. Era demasiado precioso, demasiado especial como para ahogarse en una herida emponzoñada. El corte estaría ahí, pero Junsu seguiría adelante.  
  
Después de vengarse, claro.  
  
Y si Junsu lo sabía, Yoochun y Yunho también. Seguramente, tendrían la misma mirada, habrían tomado la misma decisión sin necesidad de comentarla, de intercambiar palabras. Así de importante era el lazo que los unía.  
  
En algún momento desde que los había conocido, el subconsciente de Changmin se había dado cuenta de que eran mucho más que empleados para Yoochun, eran mucho más que amigos que tenían sexo ocasional juntos, como hacía él con Minho y Kyuhyun. La parte consciente de su cerebro acababa de verlo ahora.   
  
Yoochun, Junsu, Yunho y Jaejoong eran cuatro partes de la misma alma.  
  
La caricia de Junsu en su mano lo sorprendió. Lo miraba, buscando algo en medio del mar de confusión y shock en el que se había convertido Changmin. Escuchó la pregunta dentro de su cabeza, aunque en ningún momento las palabras fueron pronunciadas.  
  
 _¿Estás con nosotros?_  
  
No entendía por qué, pero Junsu le había dejado formar parte de ellos. Desde el principio. Desde esa cena en que había terminado en desastre que habían compartido. No habían hablado directamente el uno con el otro desde esa noche, pero tampoco lo necesitaban.  
  
Changmin estaba con ellos.  
  
El trayecto en coche se le hizo interminable. Nunca había estado en la mansión de Zhong en pleno centro de la ciudad. La casa tradicional era impresionante. En la puerta exterior, Yunho y Yoochun los esperaban.   
  
Intercambiaron miradas en las que Changmin descubrió que no se había equivocado. Tenían la misma mirada que Junsu, enturbiadas con cosas diferentes. Si para su compañero de trayecto había sido venganza, Yunho estaba ciego y sordo. Ciego a todo lo que no fuese la ira que habría hecho temblar a Changmin si fuese dirigida a él. Sordo a todo lo que no fuese la voz en su cabeza azuzándolo. Y lo de Yoochun era... maldad. No había otro nombre con el que calificar todas las ganas que veía detrás de la determinación. Yoochun era de los que torturaban antes de matar, de los que se cobraban con creces lo que pagaban. Cobrar la muerte de Jaejoong...   
  
Hasta sus pensamientos se atragantaban al juntar muerte y Jaejoong en la misma frase. Así que se colocó al lado de Yunho, dejó que Junsu se fuese a la derecha de Yoochun. Y Changmin miró con el corazón en un puño el hueco entre él y Yoochun en el que Jaejoong habría entrado.  
  
Fue Junsu el que llamó al interfono para anunciar su llegada.  
  
Las puertas se abrieron y entraron, caminando en línea y al unísono. Cuatro pares de pies que se movían como uno solo.  
  
Miraron con cara de odio a todos aquellos que vieron por los pasillos, escondidos y seguramente sobresaltados con su presencia. Eran demasiado insignificante para apaciguar su sed de sangre, así que los ignoraron. Changmin, el único que no había estado en el interior, ni siquiera se fijó en los detalles que de ser otra la situación le habrían saltado a los ojos. Detalles como las paredes repletas de tapices, las puertas cubiertas de brocados y los inconfundibles jarrones de porcelana. Contuvo el impulso infantil de ir rompiendo cosas a su paso, a duras penas, pero lo contuvo.  
  
Y pensó en Minho. En Kyuhyun. Entendió de pronto el pánico en sus ojos en la reunión. Entendió todo eso que no había entendido de ellos, esa pequeña distancia que se había formado en las últimas semanas porque Changmin no había sido capaz de comprender totalmente, con la misma intensidad con la que entre ellos lo habían hecho, al escucharlos hablar de Zhou Mi y Taemin.  
  
Zhou Mi y Taemin.   
  
Jaejoong los había salvado, al primero seguramente que de forma accidental, sin saber que con ese gesto también salvaba a Kyuhyun. Lo hacía más loable, más digno de admiración. Hacía que Changmin apretase los puños con más fuerza y sintiese dolor en la boca de la intensidad que estaba usando para mantener la mandíbula cerrada.   
  
Y a Taemin, ese niño de sonrisa dulce que había mutado en el desconocido de la reunión. Ese niño que se había ablandado ante el tono preocupado de Jaejoong y había accedido a irse con Minho.   
  
Unas puertas dobles se abrieron, y escuchó el ruido de gente, varios hombres con la respiración agitada, niños llorando, hombres de voz profunda ordenando silencio...  
  
Sus sentidos actuaron de forma extraña, porque primero escuchó, después sintió el aire a su izquierda cuando Yunho comenzó a correr, y por último procesó lo que sus ojos veían.  
  
Procesó que el amasijo cubierto con una túnica de seda roja semitrasparente, tirado en el suelo y sangrando por todas las partes de su cuerpo, era Jaejoong. Se había cambiado el color del pelo. Ahora era negro, manchado de sangre que le daba una tonalidad rojiza bajo las luces de la gigantesca sala. Podía verse que lo habían cubierto con esa ridícula prenda y ni siquiera le habían permitido usar ropa interior.   
  
Parecía tan roto como un viejo juguete.  
  
Los guardaespaldas, esos hombres que parecían sofocados y lucían hematomas en diferentes estados de intensidad, se interpusieron en el camino de Yunho, que iba directo a Zhong. Era más que evidente, que el decorador había caído luchando. Como un guerrero. Changmin se sintió extrañamente orgulloso de él, de su valentía, de su fuerza. Seguramente había sido él quién le había roto el labio a Zhong. Bravo.  
  
Junsu fue el siguiente en avanzar, su carrera más rápida que la de Yunho, su furia más controlada. Changmin seguía creyendo que así como los sentidos de Yunho se nublaban por culpa de sus emociones, los de Junsu se afinaban, porque los reflejos de los que estaba haciendo gala no podían ser del todo humanos.  
  
Como si no fuese con él, fue capaz de observar y evaluar de forma objetiva que, por si tuviesen pocos puntos a su favor, Yunho y Junsu también tenían un buen nivel en artes marciales. Terminarían deshaciéndose de los que se intentaban poner en su camino, y, además, como equipo estaban coordinados. Eran tan buenos trabajando juntos que parecían actores en una coreografía de lucha.  
  
—Diles a tus perros que se detengan si no quieren terminar como el otro.— ordenó Zhong.  
  
Su voz se filtró a través de las pantallas brumosas que cubrían su cerebro. Los miraba directamente a ellos dos, con odio.  
  
—Vas a morir, Zhong.— anunció Yoochun, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.   
  
El rostro de Zhong se deformó por la inquina.  
  
—¡Los que vais a ser aplastados como gusanos vais a ser vosotros!— gritó, completamente exaltado.  
  
A esas alturas, Yunho y Junsu ya habían recibido golpes pero seguían luchando en un desesperado pero incesante intento de llegar hasta Zhong. Changmin sabía que antes o después llegarían.  
  
Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.  
  
—Y yo voy a ser el que te mate.— dijo, con una voz que no parecía la suya.  
  
—¿Pero todavía estás con esas chico? ¡No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para oponerte a China!  
  
Yoochun se echó a reír.   
  
—Pero todavía no te has dado cuenta, Zhong, ¿de que el débil eres tú?  
  
—¡No llegaréis hasta mí! Y aunque lo hicieseis, nunca tendríais las pruebas.  
  
—Las tenemos.— Changmin, a pesar de que estaba poniendo en peligro la seguridad de Zhou Mi, supo que la única forma de hundirlo todavía más era dándole la explicación que Zhong parecía querer. Yoochun se puso a su altura y caminaron despacio, uno junto al otro. Yunho y Junsu se encargaron de interceptar a los que se interponían en su camino.— Lo que tú no sabes es que tu sistema está bajo un virus que controla mi segundo. Kui Xian. Lo has visto en el Sanzuniao. Lo que no sabes es que Zhou Mi, tu intocable Zhou Mi, lleva años enamorado de Kui Xian. _AÑOS_. Años en los que se han visto a tus espaldas, años que Kui Xian ha empleado en destruirte.  
  
—¡Esa zorra es un muerto viviente!  
  
Changmin y Yoochun esbozaron la misma media sonrisa complacida. Estaban disfrutando de su sufrimiento, de lo que se habían abierto sus ojos del pánico.   
  
Zhong Quinhou acababa de darse cuenta de que su derrota había comenzado el día en el que Zhou Mi y Kyuhyun se había conocido.  
  
—No. No lo es.  
  
Zhong dio un paso atrás. Sus ojos buscaron las salidas del salón, miraron con desesperación como sus guardaespaldas, ya heridos y cansados después de Jaejoong, empezaban a caer.   
  
—¿Y sabes por qué no lo es?— preguntó Yoochun, su sonrisa malévola mayor que nunca.  
  
Zhong dio otro paso atrás. Se había parado al lado del cuerpo inerte de Jaejoong, tropezado ligeramente al pisar la seda de su ropa que casi no ocultaba su desnudez.  
  
Yunho y Junsu, sofocados pero victoriosos, volvieron a ocupar los flancos. Ni las muñecas ni los ejecutivos se atrevieron a defender a Zhong. No después de haber visto caer a los matones.  
  
—Ayer, sin que tú lo supieses, Jaejoong liberó a Zhou Mi. Y ahora está con Kui Xian.— informó Changmin.  
  
Su sonrisa podría igualar la de Yoochun en cuanto a ferocidad.   
  
Ante tal información, Zhong hizo amago de salir corriendo y salvar la vida.  
  
Nadie contaba con la mano que le había sujetado el tobillo en el sitio para evitar que huyese.   
  
La atención de todos pasó a Jaejoong, que había cambiado la posición de la cabeza. Estaba cubierto de sangre, pero ahora Changmin podía ver el daño en su rostro perfecto. Podía ver los regueros de sangre casi seca, los hematomas y el ojo hinchado.  
  
Podía ver los labios rotos esbozando la misma sonrisa que se le había escapado cuando Changmin le había soltado, a bocajarro “Te quiero a ti”.  
  
Era la sonrisa que lo había puesto todo en marcha.  
  
Yunho y Junsu se tiraron a su lado, gritando cosas que Changmin no escuchó. Ni él ni Yoochun iban a dejarse caer al lado de Jaejoong. No. Tenían cuentas que cobrar.   
  
Golpearon al mismo tiempo.  
  
Changmin el directo de derechas que lo había convertido en el campeón del torneo de boxeo de su gimnasio. Yoochun una patada giratoria al pecho.  
  
Zhong salió volando y chocó contra el sillón del fondo en el que sus muñecas, la mayoría niños, estaban llorando y gritando de miedo.  
  
Pero un golpe no era suficiente, ni de lejos, así que caminaron hasta él.  
  
Asestaron el segundo golpe al tiempo que la policía entraba en el salón y comenzaba a arrestar a todo el mundo. El contacto de Yoochun, un cargo algo que tenía el poder suficiente para movilizar una unidad de asalto especial, corrió hacia ellos y los detuvo cuando se preparaban para el tercero.  
  
Forcejearon.   
  
Changmin no quería dejarlo ir así, pero Yoochun lo agarró por la muñeca, y le prometió con los ojos que serían ellos los que lo matasen. De una forma u otra.  
  
—¡JAEJOONG!  
  
El grito de Yunho los hizo girarse hacia el cuerpo en el suelo.   
  
Sus prioridades habían vuelto a cambiar, y lo único en la mente de Changmin en ese momento era poner a Jaejoong en un hospital en manos de los mejores médicos que el dinero pudiese pagar.  
  
La policía, afortunadamente, ya había previsto heridos. Una unidad de emergencia entró corriendo y fue directamente a Jaejoong, ignorando a todos los demás.  
  
Después de eso los segundos se convirtieron en borrones para Changmin.  
  
  



	36. De salas de espera reveladoras y amores vestidos de Vuitton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De salas de espera reveladoras y amores vestidos de Vuitton**

 

* * *

  
  
Las luces de los flashes le cegaron en cuanto se sentó tras la mesa. Él mismo se había encargado de convocar a todos los medios conocidos de China y de todas las delegaciones de prensa asiáticas presentes en Beijing. Habían acudido todas.   
  
Vestido con un traje que dejaba muy claro cuál era la posición de Changmin Corporation en la esfera económica del continente, ni siquiera tenía que forzar la sonrisa confiada y ganadora. Le bastaba con mirar a su derecha, a uno de los laterales del improvisado escenario en que se había convertido el salón de actos del hotel de lujo. Allí, rodeado por dos hombres de confianza de Changmin, estaba Zhou Mi, sonriéndole más feliz de lo que nunca le había visto.  
  
No era para menos.   
  
Kyuhyun recordó las risas oxidadas y a medio crecer que habían salido de sus labios cuando había intentado ponerse uno de sus trajes y visto que los pantalones no le llegaban ni al tobillo. Por suerte, Changmin tenía dos trajes de repuesto en el armario y Zhou Mi encajó mucho mejor dentro de ellos, aunque siguiese flotando un poco entre lo que parecía ser de pronto demasiada tela. Nada que unas semanas en manos de Hangeng no pudiesen solucionar.   
  
Encaró de nuevo a la prensa, obligándose a ser todo lo profesional que el momento requería. Tanto como Changmin lo hubiese sido. Si había decidido quedarse en el hospital y delegar en él la rueda de prensa, probablemente Jaejoong estaba peor de lo que imaginaban. Después de haberle salvado la vida a Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun solo esperaba que pudiese sobrevivir para poder agradecérselo.   
  
Se acercó el micro y miró a los periodistas con una expresión seria pero segura.   
  
—Buenas tardes. Les agradezco su presencia. Como Director Ejecutivo de Changmin Corporation y en nombre de su Presidente, quiero comunicarles que hemos respondido a los ataques de la única forma que sabemos hacerlo.   
  
Dejó una pausa estudiada para que ellos mismos sacasen sus conclusiones. Las palabras bomba, atentado e incendio resonaron más que ninguna. Cuando un relativo silencio volvió a inundar la sala, Kyuhyun continuó.   
  
—Con la legalidad y las autoridades que deben imponerla.   
  
Un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió a los presentes. No les tiempo a que se repusiesen y preguntaran al respecto.  
  
—El señor Zhong Quinhou tendrá que dar cuentas ante la justicia, no sólo por lo que nos ha hecho a nosotros, sino a muchos otros empresarios honrados de este país que en algún momento se volvieron molestos o posibles candidatos a arrebatarle su posición. Tendrá que responder por el intento de asesinato de Hangeng, la destrucción del Sanzuniao y las muertes de la fábrica de caucho de Zhejian. Pero créanme si les digo que eso sólo es la punta de un inmenso iceberg.  
  
Los bolígrafos se aceleraron sobre las libretas, los que usaban grabadora comprobaron que siguiese funcionando. Los objetivos de las cámaras no se desviaban de su rostro. Era muy difícil no dejarse llevar por la euforia de saber que la cucaracha que tanto se le había escurrido hasta el momento había caído aplastada, sin posibilidad de volver a la vida.   
  
Heechul estaría entrando a esas horas en la segunda casa indicada por Zhou Mi. La primera había dado pruebas a la policía para acusar a Zhong y a los suyos durante los próximos veinte años. Era una suerte que Yoochun tuviese tantos contactos corruptos en el cuerpo. Ninguno de los mafiosos chinos que habían colaborado con ellos se verían involucrados. Sus nombres desaparecerían con la misma facilidad que el jefe de policía recibiese su dinero.  
  
Minho había seguido la misma estrategia en Japón. Nada de lo que pudiese salir a la luz sobre el país nipón salpicaría a Kenichi ni a ninguno de los suyos. Lo tenían todo controlado. Se trataba de hundir a Zhong, los apoyos que había buscado a lo largo de los años, sólo dependían de sí mismos para decidir si caían con él o juraban fidelidad a quien lo había derrotado.  
  
Cinco minutos antes de que la rueda de prensa diera comienzo, Changmin era el hombre de Asia con más aliados y poder tácito. Kyuhyun se iba a encargar de que no fuese el único. Sabía mejor que nadie que sería una auténtica estupidez romper una alianza que tan bien les había funcionado en momentos tan críticos. No había que ser un genio para imaginar cómo les iría en tiempos mejores.   
  
—Todo esto se debe a un arduo trabajo de investigación y espionaje y a la inestimable colaboración de Park Yoochun y su equipo. Sin ellos, jamás lo hubiésemos conseguido.   
  
El nombre causó un auténtico revuelo en la sala. Si así era en China, Kyuhyun no quería ni pensar cómo sería en Corea.  
  
—Desde aquí les envío mi máximo agradecimiento y mis deseos de que no sea la última vez que podamos aunar recursos.  
  
Alrededor de quince manos se alzaron en el aire. Kyuhyun dio la palabra a una chica de la primera fila. No importaba a quién escogiese, tenía la impresión de que la pregunta sería la misma.   
  
—¿Changmin Corporation e Industrias Park van a fusionarse?  
  
Kyuhyun sonrió, se acercó aún más al micrófono y miró a la cámara de la televisión nacional, la que veía una amplia mayoría de la población.   
  
—Me temo que eso tendrán que preguntárselo al Presidente.   
  
  
**  
  
Junsu no quería acercarse a los doctores que salían a cada rato a hablar con ellos. No quería saber la larga lista de problemas que Jaejoong había adquirido en un par de horas. En su opinión, todo ese estrés era innecesario. No se iba a molestar en levantarse cada vez porque para eso ya estaba Yunho. Ya estaba Yoochun, que parecía más frágil y delgado que nunca.  
  
Él tenía suficiente con quedarse sentado, en silencio, y esperar.  
  
Odiaba esperar.  
  
Y parecía no ser el único, porque Changmin, que estaba en un rincón de la sala, de pie, como si considerase que no merecía estar allí pero al mismo tiempo incapaz de abandonarlos.  
  
Junsu se levantó resoplando.  
  
Fue hasta él, lo agarró de la mano, y lo obligó a sentarse a su lado.  
  
—Quiero una almohada para dormir.  
  
Fue toda la explicación que le dio. Se acurrucó contra el hombro de Changmin, sin soltarle la mano, y cerró los ojos. No iba a dormir, evidentemente, pero se había pasado horas y horas y horas delante de pantallas y sustentándose a base de café y comida basura. Descansar la vista era demasiado tentador.  
  
**  
  
Yoochun vio a Junsu cruzar la sala de espera privada en la que estaban y arrastrar a Changmin a una de las sillas para poder recostarse contra él.  
  
En otro momento, ese tipo de gestos le habrían molestado. Ahora que los tenía juntos y acaramelados, la cena, esa en la que se habían puesto de gala y Yoochun se había dedicado a mitigar su enfado jugueteando con Changmin dialécticamente parecía cosa de otras personas, otra época y no ellos.  
  
Después de todo, ¿qué posible rencor iba a sobrevivir cuando había visto la cara de Changmin al mirar a Jaejoong? Había visto como los había mirado a todos, excepto a él, y si pudiese pensar en algo que no fuesen partes médicos y el progreso de operaciones, Yoochun habría pensado que tenía que remediar algo así. No podía seguir siendo el excluido en la mirada de Changmin.   
  
Pero no podía pensar en nada que no fuese Jaejoong. Los médicos habían dicho que parecía peor de lo que realmente estaba. Que la mayor parte eran magulladuras y cortes. Excepto las costillas rotas, claro, y ese pulmón que casi había sido perforado. Era lo que estaban operando en ese instante. El pulmón. Después les habían dicho que tenían que asegurarse de que con los golpes sus órganos internos siguiesen en su sitio.  
  
Yoochun les había dicho que hiciera lo que hiciese falta. El dinero no iba a ser problema. Changmin había llamado a un par de cirujanos de renombre que conocía y por eso estaban en ese hospital, bajo las manos más capaces entre los más de mil cuatrocientos millones de habitantes de China podía ofrecer.  
  
Yoochun, evidentemente, tenía clara una cosa. Si Jaejoong sufría secuelas serias después de esto, nadie iba a quitarle la culpabilidad de encima. Ni a él ni al pobre Taemin.  
  
Yunho eligió ese momento para abrazarlo por la espalda y descansar la cabeza en su hombro. Con suavidad, dejó un par de besos en la parte trasera de su cuello.  
  
—Es Jaejoong.— susurró a su oído, a pesar de que Yoochun sabía con certeza que estaba tan o más agobiado que él.— Saldrá de esta aunque sólo sea para recordarte durante años que él es un genio y nosotros no.  
  
Yoochun se giró en los brazos de Yunho para quedar frente a frente. El beso que le dio era una forma de darle las gracias por estar ahí y un anuncio no verbal de que jamás iba a dejarlos marchar.  
  
  
**  
  
Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Changmin comenzó a dibujar símbolos en el antebrazo de Junsu. Escuchar su respiración tranquila lo ayudaba a sentirse parte de ellos, sentirse con derecho a estar allí.   
  
En el calor del momento, sus dudas habían sido menores, pero ahora, bajo los fluorescentes blanquecinos y obligado a soportar una espera peor que todas las anteriores…  
  
No podía evitar cuestionar su derecho a estar con ellos, a recibir al mismo tiempo que Yunho y Yoochun y Junsu la noticia de lo que pasaría con Jaejoong.  
  
—Joder, creo que puedo escucharte pensar.— musitó Junsu, sin moverse ni abrir los ojos.  
  
Changmin frunció el ceño. ¿En qué momento había Junsu adquirido la suficiente información sobre él como para saber cuándo estaba pensando y cuándo no? Que hubiese acertado era lo de menos, claro. Lo importante era el instinto que le decía que podría leer en él todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.  
  
Eso lo asustaba.  
  
Lo asustaba porque era diferente a Kyuhyun, diferente a Minho.  
  
Lo asustaba porque sin Jaejoong, tampoco tenía sentido.  
  
La voz suave de Yunho lo distrajo, y levantó la vista de la cabeza de Junsu hacia él. Se había acercado a Yoochun y lo abrazaba. Lo había tranquilizado con palabras cuando Changmin creía que Yunho era el que estaba más nervioso de ellos, el que no se había detenido ni siquiera un segundo. Pero ahí estaba, abrazando a Yoochun y besándolo, besándose el uno al otro, en un gesto tan íntimo que Changmin tuvo que apartar la vista.  
  
Si dudaba que poseyese el derecho suficiente para estar allí, de lo que sí estaba seguro era que ese beso, esas caricias y todo el amor, porque no podía llamársele de otra forma, que tenía delante era algo de lo que sus ojos no deberían ser testigos.  
  
Junsu resopló con fastidio.  
  
—De verdad, Changmin.— Changmin volvió a mirarlo. Todavía tenía los ojos rojos por el cansancio y la falta de sueño. Pero sonreía. Por primera vez desde que habían pasado la noche juntos, Changmin estaba viendo a Junsu sonreír y mirarlo como si supiese un secreto que Changmin no.— Jaejoong nos mataría, te mataría, si no te quedas hasta que puedas hablar con él. Y no creo que tengas ganas de que te persiga hasta tu despacho y te eche la bronca delante de tus empleados.  
  
Changmin se imaginó la escena. Se imaginó a Jaejoong entrando, como Ryeowook con comida casera bajo el brazo, y buscándolo a gritos para reñirle igual que si fuese un niño.  
  
Su carcajada fue tímida, nada en comparación con la de Junsu, pero estaba ahí.  
  
  
**  
  
Yunho no se separó de Yoochun hasta que la voz juguetona de Junsu lo hizo sonreír a él también. A él y a Yoochun.   
  
Con una mirada cómplice, fueron a sentarse con ellos. En vez de elegir las sillas junto a Junsu, Yoochun se dejó caer al lado de Changmin. En el primer gesto que Yunho les veía, Yoochun descansó la cabeza en el hombro libre de Changmin.  
  
Uno de los médicos volvió a aparecer en la sala, y con un gesto sobre la rodilla de Yoochun, le indicó que se quedase sentado, que iba él.   
  
—¿Cómo está?— preguntó antes de llegar hasta él.  
  
—Lo hemos subido a observación. La anestesia seguirá trabajando un tiempo más, pero todo está en orden. Se despertará con dolores y pasará unos primeros días en los que sería conveniente que se moviese lo mínimo posible. Pero después, no tendrá secuelas permanentes. Ha sido muy afortunado.  
  
—¿Cuándo podemos verlo?  
  
Escuchó movimiento a su espalda y no necesito mirar para saber que los otros tres se habían puesto en pie.  
  
—Pueden prepararse y subir ya. Lo tenemos en una habitación monitorizada privada, como el señor Shim solicitó. Tendrán que seguir una normativa, pero creemos que sería muy beneficioso para el paciente que encontrase caras conocidas al despertar. Hay daños relacionados con la memoria y el cerebro de los que no podremos estar seguros hasta que despierte y sea sometido a más pruebas.  
  
—Gracias, doctor. Le seguimos.  
  
Yunho echó a caminar al frente, impaciente por llegar junto a Jaejoong. Al final, la normativa terminó quitándoles una hora de tiempo. Era difícil encontrar pijamas de hospital para hombres tan altos como ellos, y las enfermeras tuvieron que ir a los almacenes en el otro edificio antes de dar con ello.  
  
Lo primero en lo que se fijaron fue el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras y puntos de sutura que parecía dormir todo lo plácidamente que alguien con esas heridas podía dormir. Su rostro era una amalgama de violáceos, azules, verdes y amarillos y era totalmente imperceptible la perfección de la piel blanca.   
  
Supuso que bajo la sábana, bajo el camisón horrible de hospital (y Yunho intuía que sería lo primero que haría que Jaejoong se quejase) su pecho, estómago y espalda deberían estar peor, más destrozados y con más hematomas de horribles tonalidades.  
  
Como pensar en sus heridas le generaba ganas de volver a comisaría y golpear a Zhong, decidió distraerse observando el lugar en el que iba a pasar los próximos días.  
  
La habitación era realmente para pacientes VIP. Tenía confortables sillones para las visitas, tres, así que Yunho se sentó a los pies de la cama con mucho cuidado y dejó que cada uno de los otros ocupase uno. Yoochun se quedó con el que le permitía coger de la mano a Jaejoong. Junsu y Changmin ocuparon los dos sillones y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.  
  
—Va a odiar las cortinas.— comentó Junsu con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Hablaron en susurros sobre las reacciones de Jaejoong cuando despertase. Era una buena forma de mantener el miedo que las palabras del doctor habían instalado en todos ellos. Miedo a secuelas en el cerebro, a que los hubiese olvidado o cosas peores.  
  
—T-tengo…— dejaron de hablar al instante. Junsu y Changmin saltaron de sus sofás. Yoochun le apretó más fuerte la mano y Yunho agarró la otra con cuidado. Parecía costarle pronunciar las palabras y su voz sonaba pastosa, como si todavía estuviese más dormido que despierto.— ¿No hay por ahí un vaso de soju? Me apetece un vaso de soju. Y un pitillo.  
  
Yoochun lo miró como si no pudiese creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. Changmin lo miraba con incredulidad y asombro al mismo tiempo. Junsu se echó a reír con tanta energía que terminó tirado en el suelo. Jaejoong empezó a sonreír y Yoochun y Changmin no tardaron nada en estar riéndose con Junsu. Yunho tuvo que contenerse mucho para no saltar sobre él y abrazarlo. Se contentó, por el momento, con apretarle la mano.  
  
Jaejoong le devolvió el apretón.  
  
  
**  
  
La rueda de prensa había tenido lugar en el hotel más alejado del suyo de toda la ciudad. Por mucho que el pez gordo se hundiese, y Zhong lo había hecho pasando directamente a disposición judicial, siempre podía contar con súbditos incondicionales que diesen por él los últimos coletazos. Por eso, una vez que sus hombres constataron que la mayor parte de la prensa se había ido, Kyuhyun dejó dos habitaciones reservadas a su nombre y al de Changmin y subió con Zhou Mi al coche que les llevaría a las que realmente iban a ocupar.   
  
Empezaba a anochecer sobre Beijing. Moría un día largo e intenso que había acabado de la mejor forma posible. Habían vencido a Zhong, Jaejoong iba a recuperarse por completo y a su lado, cogiéndole la mano y sin dejar de sonreírle, seguía Zhou Mi. Desde que se habían reencontrado, la búsqueda de contacto había surgido de forma casi inconsciente. Una caricia en la espalda, una mano en la cintura, un brazo por los hombros. Sorprendiéndose a cada gesto de que un grito o el miedo a ser descubiertos no les hiciese separarse. De que tuviesen tanto tiempo que dedicarse.  
  
No habían estado solos. Las circunstancias, las estrategias, los periodistas, esa fase tres del plan les había acompañado hasta ese momento. Pero ahora que todo se había solucionado, sentados en el interior de aquel coche que les llevaba a casa, ambos fueron conscientes de que todos los acercamientos anteriores no bastaban. Que necesitaban mucho más.   
  
Kyuhyun se sentía muchísimo más nervioso que aquella primera vez antes de entrar en la universidad.   
  
Recordaba dos o tres veces milagrosas en que habían conseguido más tiempo. La urgencia en las caricias, la ropa apenas apartada, los ojos en la puerta, los sentidos concentrados en percibir si se oían pasos. Resultaba tan amargo que abrazarse, sonreírse, y prometerse un futuro mejor les hacía menos daño.   
  
Ahora el futuro mejor había llegado.  
  
Kyuhyun miró a Zhou Mi y su estómago volvió a girar de nuevo antes de que se acercase para besarlo. Fue como si nunca le hubiese besado antes. No así, no sintiendo sólo lo bueno. Cuando Zhou Mi se aventuró con sus labios por su cuello, Kyuhyun abrió los ojos y la imagen de una enorme eme de McDonald´s llegó hasta él a través de la ventanilla. Alejando ligeramente a Zhou Mi, pulsó el comunicador con la parte delantera y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el chófer.  
  
—¡Para aquí en cuanto puedas!  
  
  
**  
  
Al principio, no lo había entendido. Una horrible sensación de que algo iba a volver a separarlos se adueñó de él, hasta que vio que Kui Xian sonreía de oreja a oreja y le tendía la mano para bajar del coche.   
  
Enseguida supo por qué.  
  
Allí, apenas a cien metros de distancia, comenzaba Wangfujing Dajie.  
  
La avenida comercial más importante de Beijing.   
  
El lugar donde se habían conocido.   
  
Kui Xian había echado a correr hacia ella como un niño. Zhou Mi, sin soltar su mano le había seguido. Sus risas no tardaron en acompañarles. No importaba la gente que les miraba raro, el aire que comenzaba a resistirse a sus pulmones, las posibles amenazas que Beijing aún podía guardar entre sus sombras. No importaba nada más que el aire chocándoles en la cara, el vaho que hacía el aire al salir de sus bocas, la M de McDonald´s cada vez más y más grande indicándoles que estaban llegando.   
  
Zhou Mi rogó porque Vuitton no hubiese decidido cerrar su tienda e irse con su ropa a otra parte. Estaba seguro de que se dirigían hacia allí. Nada podría haberles detenido de no buscar ese escaparate. Tras evitar chocar por los pelos con una bicicleta y después de que Kui Xian estuviese a punto de llevarse por delante un puesto de verduras ambulante, por fin vislumbraron la fachada brillante, no iluminada por el sol como aquella vez, sino por los potentes focos que la hacían destacar en la noche.   
  
Se pararon frente a la misma ventana, si tan siquiera fijarse en la ropa que había detrás del cristal. La adrenalina de la carrera y del momento corriéndoles por las venas. Las respiraciones agitadas. La misma posición que casi siete años antes.   
  
—¿Extranjero?  
  
La misma pregunta que entonces.   
  
Con la sonrisa de Kui Xian se podrían haber alumbrado miles de Vuittones.  
  
—No, acabo de volver a casa.  
  
Su chino era perfecto pero seguía teniendo el mismo acento particular que le había atrapado por entonces. Zhou Mi agarró su cara y le besó suave, despacio, sin prisa. Como nunca lo había podido hacer antes.   
  
Y también se sintió volviendo a casa.  
  
  
**  
  
La chaqueta cayó al suelo. La corbata se deslizó por la cárcel del cuello almidonado y siguió el mismo camino. Los botones fueron cediendo uno a uno. La camisa se deshizo del pantalón y luego éste del cinturón que le rodeaba. La piel fue ganando terreno en dos batallas gemelas.  
  
Se movían en silencio. Se acariciaban como si se descubriesen, usando un lenguaje que nunca habían hablado. El tiempo no existía. El miedo tampoco. El nerviosismo había desaparecido. Amarse les era tan natural como respirar. Expresarlo a través de sus cuerpos resultaba mucho más fácil que otras formas a las que habían tenido que recurrir antes.  
  
El deseo que se les había disparado en medio de Wangfujing Dajie, fluía ahora libre a través de sus labios y de sus manos. Quisieron contenerlo; quisieron detenerse lo suficiente para memorizar cada caricia, cada beso, cada sabor y cada olor que pudieran provocarse. Lo querían todo, absolutamente todo del otro.  
  
Lo poco de lo que todavía no fueran dueños ya.  
  
Zhou Mi se ofreció. Kyuhyun le cedió el mando. Quería demostrarle que podía tenerlo, que todo sería radicalmente diferente a partir de entonces. Zhou Mi ya lo sabía. No habría necesitado más que el primer abrazo que se habían dado en aquella casa franca para convencerse, o simplemente mirarle a los ojos. Pero el hecho de que Kui Xian entendiese que podía necesitarlo rompió la última compuerta que había dejado en pie, por si todo aquello fracasaba.   
  
Zhou Mi rió y lloró mientras entraba en él. Se deshizo en te quieros y en demás sentimientos que no podía poner en palabras. Kyuhyun recogió cada parte de él y la reconstruyó, más fuerte, todavía más hermosa, mientras se reinventaba a sí mismo para poder sentirse a la altura.  
  
Luego todo se volvió sencillo y pasional, carne contra carne, mentes en blanco, músculos tensos, los ojos enganchados a aquellos que los miraban, hasta que no pudieron más que cerrarse, mientras las bocas se abrían dando paso a los gemidos.   
  
Se perdieron, se acabaron. Renacieron.  
  
Enredados sobre las sábanas revueltas, frente con frente, piel con piel, sonrisa con sonrisa, los dos supieron que todo, absolutamente todo lo que habían sufrido estos años había cobrado sentido antes de volatilizarse de esa parte oscura de sí mismos.  
  
Las heridas invisibles habían comenzado a cerrarse.   
  
Porque había valido la pena recorrer el camino.  
  
  



	37. De huidas imperfectas y aviones que nunca aterrizan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De huidas imperfectas y aviones que nunca aterrizan**

 

* * *

  
  
—¿¡Habéis visto a Taemin!?  
  
Jinki y Henry levantaron la mirada de la revista que estaban ojeando y la clavaron en él con la misma expresión de conmiseración que se le podría dedicar a un paranoico. Jinki, al menos, la atenuó un poco, ofreciéndole otra de sus ridículas sonrisas.   
  
—Kibum, ¿por qué no le dejas respirar un poco? Estará fuera tirado al sol o intentando no verte por más de cinco minutos seguidos.  
  
—¿Estás insinuando que yo le agobio? Me preocupo por él, eso es todo. Y hace más de una hora que no le veo por la casa.  
  
—Pues llámale al móvil, no se despega de él en todo el día.   
  
—No tengo su nuevo número.  
  
—Da igual. Ha desviado todas las llamadas del antiguo a ése.  
  
Key resopló y salió de la habitación en busca de su teléfono. ¿Es que los problemas no iban a acabarse nunca? Dejaba atrás los días más duros y cansados de su vida. Antes de entrar en la universidad tenía pensado darse unas buenas vacaciones en las que no hubiese mafias, ni chinos ni más llamadas internacionales. Yoochun tendría que pagárselas por los servicios prestados, además de unos buenos masajes para curar la contractura en la espalda que le había causado tanta tensión junta. Quizá le diese por ser generoso y Kibum podría alquilar un piso en Seúl y vivir de una buena vez solo. Hacía mucho tiempo que, por mucho cariño que les tuviese, pensaba que le sobraba gente alrededor.  
  
Gente y ciertas situaciones, como la de Hangeng siendo devorado a besos en la cocina por un Siwon que había decidido comérselo a él en vez de a su desayuno. ¿Qué coño hacían dos empleados de Changmin todavía allí? ¿No se suponía que la guerra con Zhong había terminado?  
  
—Ahem, ahem...  
  
No se dejó impresionar ni por la amable sonrisa de disculpa de Hangeng ni por la expresión contrariada del abogado.  
  
—¿Habéis visto a Taemin?  
  
—No, lo siento.  
  
—No. Si nos disculpas…  
  
Key puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la cocina. De camino a su habitación se cruzó con Ryeowook que volvía de su compra diaria en el supermercado y le aseguró que no había nadie en el exterior.  
  
Ahora sí que empezaba a ponerse paranoico.   
  
Corrió hasta poder coger el móvil que había dejado tirado en la cama y marcó el número de Taemin. Los tonos se agotaron sin que nadie contestase. Volvió a intentarlo. Una vez, dos veces. Hasta que Jinki apareció con un móvil sonando en la mano. El mismo al que él estaba llamando.  
  
—Lo ha dejado en su habitación. La he revisado y no falta nada, sólo las fotos que había pegado en la pared y su Ipod.   
  
Eran las dos cosas que Taemin querría llevarse adonde fuese. La música y a los suyos. Key estaba cada vez más seguro de que se había marchado de Il Villaggio. Y el haberse dejado atrás el móvil del que tanto había dependido esos días sólo podía significar una cosa.  
  
Taemin estaba con Minho.  
  
  
**  
  
  
El momento más difícil para Taemin había sido salir a hurtadillas de la casa y cruzar el camino hacia la verja resistiendo las ganas de mirar atrás. Se iba como había llegado, con nada en las manos, a excepción de las fotos que se había metido en los bolsillos de la cazadora y el IPod sin el que ya no sabía ir a ningún sitio. En él estaba la banda sonora que había conformado su vida en los últimos dos años. Y no se imaginaba ni uno sólo de sus pasos, reales o metafóricos, sin unas buenas notas de música.   
  
Les iba a echar de menos. Pese a todo, contra todo. Del primero al último. Tenía la esperanza de que en un futuro pudiera volver a verles. Que el Taemin que fuese por aquel entonces les gustase.   
  
Todo se volvió más fácil cuando cruzó la entrada y vio a Minho esperándole dentro de un coche que no le resultaba familiar, pero seguiría destacando entre la mayoría. Taemin se acercó a él, sonriente.  
  
—¿Coche nuevo?   
  
—Vida nueva.   
  
Muchísimo más fácil cuando Minho abrió la puerta desde dentro y le miró como si llevase toda su vida esperándolo.  
  
—Vamos, antes de que aparezca tu guardaespaldas.  
  
La referencia a Kibum le dio un golpe de nostalgia. Era cierto que se había excedido protegiéndole, pero no era más que la muestra de su cariño y su preocupación. Al fin y al cabo, él era el primero que le había visto romperse en pedacitos. Se había convertido prácticamente en su hermano mayor. Antes de que le entrasen ganas de volver y contárselo todo, ocupó el asiento del copiloto y no se pensó dos veces el besar la sonrisa que le recibía. Minho gimió entre sus labios.  
  
—Cuando estemos a salvo, Taeminnie... Cuando estemos a salvo...  
  
—Promesas, promesas.  
  
—Las que hago, suelo cumplirlas.   
  
—Eso espero.  
  
Con una sonrisa cómplice, Minho aceleró y el cambio automático se encargó del resto. Taemin acarició la tapicería que aún olía a nuevo y le observó conducir. Era la primera vez que le veía vestir tan informal. Unos vaqueros rotos, una camiseta de algodón y una cazadora llena de cremalleras. Gorra y gafas de sol. Parecía aún más joven y preparado para hacer cualquier tipo de locura. Taemin no sabía si podría esperar a que estuviesen a salvo, por muy cerca que eso estuviese.   
  
No había querido preguntar su destino. Cuanto menos supiese de todo ello mejor. No había confiado en sí mismo para callar ante Kibum si hubiese descubierto sus planes y le hubiese tirado de la lengua. De momento recorrían las calles de Seúl, hacia una de las salidas de la ciudad. No sabía si Minho llevaba equipaje en el maletero, sólo había visto en los asientos de atrás una mochila enorme. Cuando echó la mano hacia ella para curiosear en su interior, los fajos de billetes asomaron entre los cierres.   
  
—¡Joder, Minho! ¿Qué es todo ese dinero?  
  
—No podemos usar las tarjetas, Taeminnie. A los cinco minutos los tendríamos encima.  
  
Taemin sintió que el plan comenzaba a tragárselo. Les obligaba a actuar como unos delincuentes escapando de la justicia. Como esclavos huyendo de un dueño tirano. No habían hecho nada terrible para tener que esconderse. Quizá, si hablaban con ellos, Yoochun y Changmin lo entenderían. Ni siquiera se lo habían planteado. Taemin iría con Minho al fin del mundo, pero tenía la sensación de que no habían agotado todos los recursos antes de salir de casa dando un portazo. Una casa de la que, por ahora, nadie les había echado.   
  
¿Qué perdían por intentarlo?  
  
—Minho…  
  
—¿Sí?  
  
—¿No crees que deberías decírselo a Changmin?  
  
La expresión de Minho le dejó claro a Taemin que si se lo había planteado. Que le dolía tanto o más que a él irse así. Y ése era el tipo de dolor que con los años podía mutar en rencor o en algo peor. Algo que ninguno de los dos merecería.   
  
Minho puso el intermitente y se detuvo en un estacionamiento libre. Taemin cogió su mano.  
  
—Escucha, busquemos un sitio provisional y ve a hablar con Changmin. Dale una explicación, al menos. Después nos iremos a donde quieras.   
  
—No quiero estropearlo.  
  
—No lo harás.  
  
—Tú no has hablado con nadie.  
  
—Yo no soy relevante en la empresa de Yoochun. Él me dejará ir. Kibum lo superará, le escribiré cuando pasen unos meses. Pero sabes que si no se lo cuentas, Changmin moverá cielo y tierra para encontrarte y nos encontrará.  
  
—Sí, él lo haría.   
  
La pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Minho hablaba de la admiración y la amistad que sentía hacia Changmin y que Taemin siempre había intuido. Supo que le había convencido.  
  
—¿Se te ocurre algún lugar donde esperar a que vuelvan de China?   
  
—Se me ocurre uno.  
  
Cuando Minho volvió a arrancar y tomó dos desvíos seguidos, Taemin se dio cuenta de que ya no se dirigía hacia la salida que conectaba con el aeropuerto sino que iba hacia el mar.  
  
  
**  
  
Changmin Corporation no tendría ningún problema en vender el complejo vacacional al completo. Los precios eran altísimos, pero sólo por las vistas que tenían los pisos lo valían. Los clientes destinados a ocuparlos tampoco esperarían pagar menos. Minho observaba el mar desde el balcón de uno de los pocos áticos aún sin vender. Era el único sitio en el que se le había ocurrido refugiarse hasta que Changmin volviese de China. Parar en la oficina y coger la llave maestra de todas las puertas la urbanización en el despacho de Kyuhyun, resultó la salida más fácil a la súbita idea de Taemin.   
  
Cargados con la mochila, una manta y la comida que habían comprado en una tienda del camino, subieron hasta uno de los últimos pisos de una de las torres cuyos balcones daban a la bahía.   
  
Era el primer sitio al que Taemin había querido ir.   
  
Agarrado a la barandilla, con la espalda curvada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, había sonreído hacia el sol, feliz. Minho sólo había podido mirarle unos segundos antes de seguir su impulso de abrazarle, besarle y llevarle al interior donde pensaba cumplir todas las promesas que aún no hubiese cumplido.   
  
La manta había ejercido de improvisada cama, el salón diáfano y aún sin muebles había creado un eco para cada beso y cada gemido. Parecían haber pasado cien vidas desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, porque todo era distinto. Todo era mejor.   
  
Cuando Taemin había suspirado satisfecho entre sus brazos, la frente mojada, los ojos vidriosos, Minho ya sabía que haría todo, absolutamente todo lo que tuviese que hacer por convertir eso en una costumbre. Que no se negaría a nada. Supo que no importaba lo mucho que quisiese a Changmin o a Kyuhyun. Si ellos lo quisiesen igual, tendrían que respetarlo y a Taemin también.   
  
Había ganado toda la determinación que necesitaba para esperar su vuelta y decirles la verdad. Por eso había sido incapaz de seguir a Taemin cuando él se había quedado dormido en su abrazo. Una vez que Minho decidía hacer una cosa, le sobraba todo el tiempo que se interpusiese entre él y el momento de llevarla a cabo.   
  
Se había separado de Taemin con todo el cuidado del mundo y había salido de nuevo al balcón, buscando la paz que pudiese darle el mar para organizar sus ideas y tomar una última decisión. Si iba a hablar con Changmin, necesitaba dejar a Taemin en un lugar seguro, donde ni Yoochun ni Changmin pudiesen encontrarle. Después de todo lo que había pasado esas últimas semanas, Minho se resistía a dejarle solo. ¿Pero en quién confiar para que le acogiese ese par de horas que necesitaba para dejarlo todo arreglado? ¿Quién?  
  
Debía haberse perdido en las posibles alternativas un buen rato, porque los brazos de Taemin le sacaron de sus pensamientos, abrazándole por la espalda.   
  
—¿En qué piensas? Te he llamado dos veces y no me has escuchado.   
  
Minho acarició las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago y no contestó.  
  
—¿Es por lo de Changmin? Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Tendríamos que haber traído algo de alcohol. Yoochun siempre dice que no hay mejor forma de resolver los problemas que con una copa entre las manos.  
  
Minho estaba de acuerdo. Le vendría genial poder parar en el bar de Eunhyukgie y Donghae y ponerse a pensar en la barra con unos tragos de tequila. Seguramente conseguiría…  
  
Bar.  
  
Eunhyukgie y Donghae.   
  
Amigos con casa propia dispuestos a ayudar.  
  
Minho había resuelto el último de sus cabos sueltos. Se giró hacia Taemin, le besó sonriente y volvió a arrastrarle hacia el interior del apartamento.  
  
  
**  
  
Heechul tenía ganas de ser teletransportado a la habitación en la que estuviesen Hangeng y Siwon.   
  
Muchas, muchas, muchas ganas.  
  
No era que viajar en el jet privado de Changmin Corporation, sentado en un confortable sillón, con una copa de champán francés fuese una forma desagradable de pasar las dos horas y algo que duraba el trayecto.   
  
No, si por eso fuese, Heechul estaría perfectamente sintiéndose el rey del mundo.   
  
El problema, claro, era que no viajaba solo. Y no viajar solo era una auténtica putada.  
  
Es que estaba seguro que le molestaría menos ir soportando a Key, Jinki y Ryeowook hablando de uno de los culebrones a los que estaban enganchados.  
  
Por una parte, frente a él, Kyuhyun y el ex-favorito de Zhong, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Zhou Mi, se hablaban al oído. No tenía ni puta idea de que cojones estarían diciendo o no, pero las sonrisas que exhibían eran, como mínimo, de gilipollas integrales. No contentos con eso, no habían dejado de tocarse en todo el tiempo. ¡Hasta en el aeropuerto! Si no era una mano en un muslo, era una mano en la baja espalda, o las piernas pegadas...  
  
Joder, si querían volverse siameses podía ayudarlos. Seguro que Ryeowook era capaz de coserlos para que no se separasen nunca jamás de los jamases.  
  
Dentro de lo malo, de todas formas, no eran lo peor. Lo peor estaba tras las cortinas que ni siquiera se habían molestado en cerrar y que separaban los dos sofás de los sillones individuales. Uno frente al otro y tapizados en cuero beige, parecían lo más cómodo del jet.   
  
Evidentemente, habían estado reservados de forma no hablada para Jaejoong.  
  
Heechul tenía la parte seria y preocupada que había sentido como el corazón se le encogía aquella primera vez que había ido a verlo al hospital. Estaba postrado en esa cama, rodeado de máquinas, vendas y su cuerpo parecía un lienzo multicolor de la cantidad de hematomas que tenía. De actitud, aunque tratase de disimularlo, sólo aguantaba bien un puñado de horas despierto. A partir de la tercera comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor y guardar silencio. Nadie se quedaba con él después de la cuarta. Nadie excepto Yunho, que se había erigido como su enfermero jefe y, realmente, era el único que podía soportar las malas contestaciones de Jaejoong y no tenérselas en cuenta en el futuro. Más que nada, porque Junsu no era lo suficientemente masoquista y Changmin y Yoochun tenían cosas de negocios a las que atender.   
  
Así que Yunho era el que se había quedado los cuatro días a todas horas con Jaejoong.  
  
Por eso, se sentaba en el sofá en el que Jaejoong se había recostado contra él con todo el cuidado del mundo para no forzar sus costillas rotas. Yunho, mientras miraba al sofá frente al suyo se limitaba a acariciarle el pelo en movimientos irreflexivos.   
  
Le traía recuerdos bonitos, eso de ver a Yunho acariciando un pelo con semejante devoción.  
  
Pero hasta ahí estaba Heechul dispuesto a permitir que su humor mejorase.   
  
Se podía permitir ese punto, porque Yunho siempre había sido adorable cuando empezaba a tener esos detalles domésticos, y Jaejoong... Jaejoong, estaba convaleciente. Y en cierto sentido, le debía la vida de Hangeng. No iba a reconocerlo, pero tampoco le molestaba Jaejoong.  
  
El problema eran los otros tres. Solo con mirar hacia ellos sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de levantarse y empezar a gritar.   
  
Por lo general, Yoochun estando de buen humor era insoportable. Pasaba de ser el hombre de negocios responsable a un niño demasiado crecido que sonreía por todo y parecía estar jugando veinticuatro horas al día. Si a eso uno le añadía un Junsu que también estaba de un humor alegre y juguetón, obtenía uno de dos resultados: una película porno de impresión o el némesis a todo lo que Heechul era.   
  
Estaban sentados en el sofá frente al que ocupaban Jaejoong y Yunho. Junsu en el extremo más alejado de Heechul, Yoochun en el más próximo. Y entre ellos, Changmin, que los miraba rebosando sonrisas felices y divertidas.  
  
Más que su némesis, eran su puta criptonita.  
  
No capaz de soportar la línea en la que sus pensamientos iban, se levantó y se acercó a la pared próxima a la cabina. El jet tenía teléfonos por satélite y marcó el primer número que le vino a la cabeza.  
  
Hangeng no contestó ni al tercer intento de llamada.  
  
Con el ceño fruncido y enfadado, decidió que si estaba demasiado ocupado en la cocina, porque seguramente era eso lo estaba haciendo a esas horas, él se lo perdía. Marcó el número de Siwon.  
  
Y lo marcó cinco veces antes de darse por vencido y asumir que no iba a poder pedirle a nadie que lo entretuviese durante la hora que le quedaba de vuelo.   
  
Refunfuñando y maldiciendo su suerte, volvió a sentarse en su sillón.  
  
Kyuhyun y Zhou Mi seguían hablando en una mezcla incomprensible y rápida de chino y coreano. Con las cabezas juntas, las manos entrelazadas y sonrisas de ser estúpidos.  
  
Yunho seguía acariciándole el pelo a Jaejoong mientras intentaban no reír. Junsu estaba enredando de mala manera a Yoochun y Changmin. Jaejoong, que ya parecía aburrido de estar en reposo, no perdía ocasión de ayudar.  
  
—Sí, sí, sí, — estaba diciendo Junsu en ese momento, — no podéis decirnos nada porque nosotros tres somos los únicos que podemos juzgar.  
  
—Tiene toda la razón del mundo. — Heechul no necesitaba ver a Jaejoong para imaginarse la sonrisa que tenía. La habría compartido, de no estar tan de mal humor.— Vosotros no tenéis ni zorra de cómo es besar al otro, y nosotros podemos juzgar y compararos.   
  
No había que ser un genio para saber como iba a terminar la cosa. Heechul se pasó los siguientes cinco minutos rumiando lo que iba a gritarle a Yoochun en privado. Hacía ¿cuántas semanas? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? Yoochun le había dado dos meses de plazo para destrozar a Changmin y su compañía y ahora estaba en el sofá del jet privado de Changmin coqueteando con él como preludio de algo que Heechul, ahora que había tenido tiempo de mirar, sabía que vendría. Y para eso había pasado el peor mes de su vida, entre las semanas de estrés por lo de Changmin y luego lo de Taemin y después de lo Hangeng, y... ¡Joder! ¡Se había comido un puñetazo de Jaejoong para nada! Ni siquiera Hangeng y Siwon tenían la decencia de responder al teléfono para escucharlo quejarse.  
  
Y a los cinco minutos, como había calculado, Changmin y Yoochun se besaron, ante la mirada lobuna de los otros tres.  
  
Heechul, cuando Yoochun lo despidiese por insultarlo y llamarle de todo, iba a ponerles cámaras y dedicarse a producir películas porno.  
  
  
**  
  
Jaejoong estaba un poco bastante hasta los huevos de que lo tratasen con tanto mimo. Más que nada porque si dejaban de preguntarle cosas estúpidas como “¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?” se daban cuenta de que ellos también existían y Jaejoong encontraba mucho más entretenido las actitudes y actividades del avión que tenerlos encima durante horas y horas sin fin.  
  
Claro que no podía mentirse a sí mismo diciendo que no le había gustado que esos primeros días estuviese alguien con él a todas horas. No podía negar que la compañía silenciosa de Changmin lo dejaba descansar cuando comenzaba a sentirse cansado. Ni se le pasaría por la cabeza quitarle importancia a las bromas y sonrisas de Junsu, porque habían cortado de raíz parte de sus posibles pesadillas. O de olvidar que Yoochun se había tirado horas y horas hablando sólo porque a Jaejoong le gustaba escuchar su voz. Y por supuesto, ¿como iba a ignorar que desde que se había despertado, Yunho se había pasado todo el tiempo tocándolo? Cosas pequeñas como reposar una mano sobre la suya, acariciarle el pelo... detalles que estaban ahí y que lo hacían sentirse bien por dentro.  
  
Tenía pesadillas, claro. Las tendría durante mucho tiempo. Pero mientras ellos estuviesen junto a él, tampoco iba a ser especialmente insufrible esperar a que dejasen de molestarlo. Ni siquiera tenía pensado prestarles atención hasta que no estuviese seguro de que dejaban de vigilarlo como halcones. Jaejoong reconocía los signos. Lo había estado haciendo con Taemin durante semanas, y verse de pronto en los zapatos de la persona a punto de romperse, cuando todos tenían mucho de lo que recuperarse, no era algo que fuese a consentir. Cuando lo dejasen respirar... Entonces Jaejoong se tomaría su tiempo para matar sombras y demonios a base de alcohol, ruido y humo en largas noches en las que cualquier lugar sería mejor que estar delante de las personas que más le importaban del mundo. Ya tenían bastante con lo que preocuparse.  
  
De todo lo que tenía ganas mientras bajaba las escalerillas del avión en el aeródromo privado de Changmin era de ver a Taemin y darle un abrazo.  
  
Eso era lo que más le atormentaba. Imaginarse a Taemin en su lugar y...   
  
Jaejoong no habría podido vivir consigo mismo si lo hubiese consentido. Ni siquiera habría podido vivir consigo mismo si la bofetada hubiese sido lo último que un desconocido supiese de él. Que el desconocido hubiese terminado siendo el motivo para que Kyuhyun hubiese estado tan destrozado en la reunión había sido un golpe de suerte.   
  
Se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa. Le habría gustado haber tenido la oportunidad de haberlos podido grabar en vídeo. Llegaron durante la comida del segundo día, cuando Junsu y Yunho estaban con él y Changmin y Yoochun atendían a cosas de negocios. Lo primero que había pensado al verlos había sido que esos dos estaban más enamorados que Yoochun de Junsu. Casi podía oler la energía sexual que fluía entre ellos en esos momentos. Sin duda, que su comida hubiese mejorado de sabor de un segundo para otro tenía que deberse a lo fácil que era saborear lo mucho que se querían. El favorito, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Zhou Mi, le había dado las gracias con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que había visto en China. Jaejoong había ladeado la cabeza y respondido con una sonrisa. Con los ojos, había buscado durante un segundo a Junsu y Yunho, que estaban apoyados contra la pared y medio abrazados, mirando la escena con ojos tan cargados de orgullo que Jaejoong sintió mariposas en el estómago.   
  
Kyuhyun también le había dado las gracias. Y él, claro, no había podido evitar una pregunta (¿Cómo os conocisteis?) que había terminado con una respuesta que iba a hacerlo soñar despierto y suspirar durante meses.   
  
Que Zhou Mi y él terminasen emocionándose al hablar de Vuitton había sido un plus con el que no contaba.  
  
Cuando el avión terminó el aterrizaje, Jaejoong resopló. No podían ayudarlo todos a la vez. Moviendo la cabeza en una negativa silenciosa, siguió a Heechul, que ya esperaba frente a la puerta deseoso de salir del avión de una vez. Se había pasado todo el viaje enfurruñado, y Jaejoong no pudo evitar sentir una ligera empatía hacia él. Entendía que hubiese sido un viaje aburrido, sentado allí al margen, y largo, cuando sabía que había una persona que le importaba tanto como respirar esperándolo en casa. No era la primera vez que pensaba que Hangeng era lo que redimía a Heechul de serle indiferente. Por suerte, estaría esperándolo en el aeródromo privado de Changmin.  
  
—¿No deberías estar sentado hasta que vengan tus enfermeros a ayudarte?— le preguntó Heechul. Podría haberse tomado mal sus palabras, pero el tono era mucho menos venenoso de lo que habría sido si lo dijese en serio. Por si no lo convenciese eso lo suficiente, la fugaz mirada que le dedicó al costado de sus costillas rotas le dijo más de Heechul de lo que mil palabras le habrían contado.  
  
—Mis enfermeros necesitan algo de tiempo sin mí.— susurró para que nadie más lo escuchase. Heechul alzó una ceja y resopló.— Pero sí, sé la suerte que tengo.— lo atajó antes de que pudiese añadir lo que seguramente le estaba pasando por la mente. Jaejoong no tenía energía suficiente como para seguir con el tira y afloja al que solían jugar.  
  
El personal de cabina abrió la puerta y Heechul no perdió un segundo para bajar casi corriendo la escalerilla. Frente a ellos, con enormes sonrisas visibles hasta en la distancia, Hangeng, Siwon y Kibum los esperaban.  
  
Supo que Heechul les había gritado algo, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo. Una mano se posó en su baja espalda y Jaejoong supo sin necesidad de mirar que era Changmin.  
  
Bajar escaleras todavía era un proceso lento y doloroso. Bueno, casi todo era un proceso doloroso. Por lo general no lo sentía porque la cantidad de calmantes que tomaba era una salvajada. El médico chino le había dejado volar tan pronto con la condición de que nada más aterrizar fuese a ver a un colega amigo suyo para asegurarse de que la presión no había afectado ninguna de las lesiones internas que estaban a medio curar.  
  
Yoochun apareció a su otro lado, seguido de Zhou Mi y Kyuhyun, y Yunho y Junsu cerrando la comitiva.  
  
—¡Jaejoong!— gritó Kibum en cuánto lo vio y echó a correr hacia él.  
  
No le habían contado a nadie que había terminado herido. Habría sido preocuparlos a lo tonto porque ahora ya estaba todo solucionado, y Kibum ya bastante tenía. Hangeng, dejó de abrazar a Heechul para volverse hacia ellos y mostrar la misma preocupación que Kibum.  
  
—¿Jaejoong? ¿Estás bien?  
  
—Los hematomas en la cara que no se van con maquillaje y las costillas rotas son una moda.— bromeó, sabiendo que con la cara seria con la que lo había dicho iba a dejarlos descolocados. Changmin le dio un toquecito en la espalda como advertencia.— ¡Claro que estoy bien! Temporalmente limitado, pero nada más.  
  
—¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?— preguntó Kibum frunciendo los labios en un puchero. Jaejoong estiró un brazo para revolverle el pelo, disimulando a la perfección el latigazo de dolor al moverse tan rápido.— Podríamos haberte preparado algo especial en casa.  
  
—No pasa nada. Además, tengo que ir primero al médico.   
  
—¿Has venido solo?— preguntó Yoochun.  
  
—Es cierto Siwon, ¿cómo es que no ha venido Minho?  
  
Jaejoong supo en un segundo que había pasado algo. De no haberse puesto en alerta, habría suspirado con fastidio.   
  
—Uhm...— comenzó Kibum inseguro. Dejó de mirarlos a la cara y miró al suelo. Los demás ya habían llegado hasta ellos y Kyuhyun se detuvo a medio camino de ir a saludar más efusivamente a Siwon.— Esto... es que...  
  
—Kibum, dilo de una vez.— ordenó Yoochun.  
  
—Han desaparecido.  
  
—¿Qué?— preguntó Jaejoong. Irreflexivamente se inclinó hacia él. El dolor en ese momento fue mucho más profundo y no pudo contener el pequeño grito-gruñido. Kibum lo miró asustado.  
  
—No sabemos nada de ellos desde hace tres días.  
  
—¿Y no se te ocurrió llamarme?— preguntó Jaejoong. Taemin se había fugado con Minho. Como si fuesen Romeo y Julieta. Y nadie les había dicho que ya no lo eran porque el cabeza de familia de los Montesco y el cabeza de familia de los Capuleto iban a empezar a follar en breve. Fulminó con la mirada a Yoochun y Changmin.— ¡Esto es todo culpa vuestra! ¡Si los hubieseis dejado ser no habrían supuesto que ibais a seguir insistiendo con eso de prohibirles estar enamorados! ¡Es que claro! ¡Después soy yo que me pongo histérico!  
  
El móvil de Yunho comenzó a sonar y lo distrajo durante un momento.  
  
—Dime.— dijo, sin saludar. Eso significaba que era Donghae.— ¿Ahora mismo?   
  
Jaejoong dejó de prestarle atención. Seguía teniendo muchos motivos para estar enfadado con Yoochun y Changmin.  
  
—¡Qué son dos niños! ¿Qué van a hacer si enferman? ¿Quién va a asegurarse de que coman bien? ¡Taemin no está acostumbrado a hacer nada en casa!  
  
—¿Minho ha desaparecido de verdad Siwon?— preguntó Kyuhyun, sorprendido y serio, por primera vez desde que tenía a Zhou Mi a su lado.  
  
—No sabemos nada de él. Su casa está como estaba, dejó todo lo del trabajo listo con instrucciones para Yoona y no ha sacado dinero de ninguna de sus cuentas bancarias desde hace cuatro días.   
  
—¿Y Taemin?— preguntó Junsu.  
  
—Se ha llevado su iPod y las fotos. Nada más.  
  
—¡Es que es todo culpa vuestra!— sin esperar por nadie, Jaejoong comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los coches que esperaban unos metros más a la derecha.— ¿Qué esperáis? Quiero terminar cuánto antes en el hospital y organizar una partida de búsqueda.  
  
—Boojae,— le dijo Yunho, caminando hasta quedar a su lado,— yo y Junsu vamos a saltarnos el hospital. Donghae y Eunhyuk están en un aprieto. Y esta vez son ellos de verdad y parecía algo muy serio.— añadió antes de que a Jaejoong le diese tiempo de preguntarle si era otra excusa. No lo habría hecho porque la cara que se le había quedado a Yunho era explicación más que suficiente.— ¿Estarás bien? Cuando veamos que pasa iremos directos a casa y empezaremos a buscar a Taemin.  
  
—¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Yunho, que son unas putas magulladuras! Joder, ni que fuese el amigo terminal de Ryeowook. Mira que estáis pesados. Id, y decidles de mi parte que cuando pueda iré a tomar algo por allí, que hace siglos que no voy y quiero enseñárselo a alguien.  
  
Ahora que lo había dicho, le parecía el sitio perfecto para llevar a Yesung, que Jaejoong estaba que se moría por saber como le iban las cosas con su chica-chico. Después del médico, y después de encontrar a los dos fugados, iba a llamarlo para preguntar. Total, iba a tener tiempo de sobra para dedicarse a hablar por teléfono y socializar porque sus heridas iban para largo.   
Todas ellas, tanto las que el médico había visto como las que Jaejoong no quería ni admitir. De ahí que pasar de estar preocupado por Taemin a pensar en Yesung era lo que habría hecho antes. Si ahora lo tenía que forzar un poco y pensar de antemano lo que decir para que Yunho se sintiese tranquilo... era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar.  
  
Caminó un poco más y se dio cuenta de que nadie lo había seguido. Frunció el ceño.  
  
—Bueno ¿qué? ¿Venís?— preguntó, mirando a Changmin, Yoochun y Kibum. Heechul, Siwon y Hangeng tenían otro coche allí en el que regresar a dónde quiera que fueran para celebrar que todo había terminado.  
  
¡Y pensar que él iba a tener que pasarse un mes sin sexo...!  
  
  
**  
  
Minho llamó a la puerta del bar en un momento en el que sabía que solamente estarían Eunhyuk y él. Se sacó las gafas de sol y dejó de proteger a Taemin con su cuerpo.  
  
—¡Minho!— exclamó sorprendido Eunhyuk cuando fue a abrir la puerta. Sus ojos pasaron directamente a Taemin, vestido con ese jersey demasiado grande que era de Minho pero que habían insistido en ponerse.— Él es... ¿es él?— preguntó, con curiosidad y cautela. Minho asintió.— ¿Os habéis fugado?  
  
—Sí.   
  
—Pasad.  
  
El bar olía a productos de limpieza. Sobre la barra, había un difusor y un par de bayetas de colores. La luz de la oficina estaba encendida y Donghae no tardó nada en salir de allí.  
  
—¿Quién era?— preguntó. Sus ojos procesaron la presencia de Minho y del chico joven que cogía de la mano y no necesitó más explicaciones.— ¿Qué podemos hacer por vosotros?  
  
—¿Queréis algo de comer? ¿De beber?— Eunhyuk les indicó por señas que fuesen hacia la barra.  
  
Minho no solía pedir favores. Nunca le había gustado. Pero cuando se veía obligado a hacerlo se veía obligado a hacerlo y no le quedaba otra. Además, estaba seguro de que algún día podría devolverles el gesto. O, al menos, lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
—Necesito un favor.  
  
—Habla.  
  
—¿Puede quedarse Taemin en vuestra casa durante un puñado de horas?— preguntó.  
  
—¿Por?  
  
—Voy a ir a hablar con Changmin. Decirle que renuncio y que no quiero poner en peligro sus negocios ni renunciar a Taemin.— apretó con más fuerza los dedos entrelazados con los suyos y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de confianza y seguridad. Taemin se la devolvió con timidez. Donghae dejó salir uno de esos sonidos que hacían las madres al ver a dos niños siendo adorables. Minho lo miró con una sonrisa.  
  
—¿Y si la conversación no va bien?— preguntó Eunhyuk con seriedad.— Changmin sabe que nos llevamos bien contigo.  
  
Cierto. No lo había pensado porque Minho tendía a no pensar en posibilidades que no eran la que deseaba. Quizá era muy obvio haberlos elegido a ellos. Si no Changmin, Yoochun podía enterarse y empezar a buscar y no podía arriesgarse a poner en peligro el negocio de Donghae y Eunhyuk.  
  
—¡Tengo la solución perfecta!— dijo Donghae.— Unos amigos nuestros estarían encantados de ayudar. Son geniales, ya veréis. Por cierto,— miró a Taemin con una de sus mejores sonrisas y le tendió la mano— yo soy Donghae y mi pareja se llama Eunhyuk, encantados de conocerte al fin, Taeminnie.  
  
—¿Al fin?— preguntó Taemin mientras les estrechaba las manos y miraba a Minho con una ceja alzada.  
  
—¿Qué puedo decir? Yoochun tiene razón con lo de resolver problemas con una copa.  
  
Se encogió de hombros y Eunhyuk aprovechó para conducirlos al reservado mientras Donghae llamaba a sus amigos y les pedía que viniesen. Por seguridad, acordaron que era mejor que no los viesen hasta que decidiesen ayudarlos.  
  
  



	38. De reservados tragicómicos y ascensores sin escapatoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**De reservados tragicómicos y ascensores sin escapatoria**

 

* * *

  
  
Donghae llevaba cinco minutos fuera del reservado y sentado frente a la puerta a la espera de que Yunho y Junsu llegasen. Les habían dicho que iban a tardar un poco porque los pillaba ocupados, pero que en cuanto pudiesen irían hasta ahí para que les explicasen con detalle lo que Donghae solo les había mencionado por encima al teléfono.  
  
Después de un rato con Minho y Taemin, Donghae no podía evitar reírse ante lo desencaminados que iban con eso de que Minho estaba medio enamorado de ellos. Su forma de comportarse era totalmente distinta. Nunca los había mirado con la misma reverencia con la que miraba a Taemin, ni los tocaba de esa forma sutil pero incesante.   
  
Como pareja, eran adorables. Totalmente adorables. Y cuando convenciese a Yunho y a Junsu de que cuidasen de él durante unas horas, y tampoco creía que fuese a tener que convencerlos mucho porque eran Yunho y Junsu y jamás se negarían a cuidar de alguien en apuros, tendría que preguntarle a Minho cuantos años tenía Taemin. Porque claro, parecía muy joven con ese jersey demasiado grande para lo delgado que estaba y esa sonrisa angelical de no haber roto un plato en la vida. No quería ser cómplice de un menor huyendo de casa, por mucho que el padre fuese abusivo.  
  
Donghae creía fervientemente en solucionar los problemas a través del diálogo.  
  
Cuando llamaron a la puerta, se levantó como si fuese un resorte y abrió sin molestarse en comprobar quién era.  
  
—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó Yunho con preocupación. Tenía ojeras y parecía infinitamente cansado.   
  
—¿Estás bien?  
  
—¿Eh? ¿Yo?— preguntó, pestañeando como si fuese la primera vez que le habían preguntado algo así en años. Donghae frunció el ceño y miró de reojo a Junsu, que también tenía la misma cara de cansado.— Sí, sí. Hemos tenido un par de semanas complicadas en el trabajo.   
  
—¿Jaejoong ha vuelto a redecorar?— preguntó, con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
Cada vez que Jaejoong se ponía a redecorar ellos terminaban con esa cara de cansados y refugiándose con ellos la mayor cantidad de tiempo que podían. Donghae lo entendía. Jaejoong podía ser demasiado intenso hasta para las personas con mayor resistencia y energía que conocía.  
  
Junsu y Yunho se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa tan cargada de matices que no supo por dónde pillarla. ¿Había pasado algo entre ellos que Donghae no supiese? Siempre había tenido sus sospechas de que eso de ser amigos platónicos de estos dos no terminaba de ser cierto. Pero claro, estaba Jaejoong y uno solo necesitaba ver a Yunho en presencia de Jaejoong pasa suponer cosas. Eunhyuk, por su parte, ya le había dicho más de una vez que creía que Junsu estaba enamorado de alguien y que no se lo quería contar. Y si estos dos estaban juntos ¿qué iba a ser de Jaejoong?   
  
Donghae resopló. Tampoco era Superman para hacerse cargo de dos dramas emocionales a la vez. Primero uno y cuando hubiesen ayudado a Minho le preguntaría a Yunho por qué tenía esa cara de medio muerto en vida.  
  
—En ello se ha pasado la mitad de la semana pasada.— dijo Junsu, quitándole importancia al tema.— ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?  
  
Donghae los miró fijamente. Sabía que exhibía en su rostro serio toda una declaración de intenciones que no necesitaba pronunciar en voz alta. Tanto uno como otro sabían que si había recurrido a ellos con tanta urgencia era por algo serio.   
  
—Un amigo nuestro – comenzó— que trabaja para el propietario del local, porque sabéis de sobra que el local no es nuestro, tiene un montón de problemas.  
  
—¿De dinero?  
  
—¡Qué va!— desdeñó la noción con un gesto de la mano.— No. Seguramente el dinero es la última de sus preocupaciones.— Yunho y Junsu estaban comenzando a prestarle atención de verdad.— Se ha enamorado. Mucho. Creo que nunca he visto a nadie tan enamorado como él.— Junsu puso los ojos en blanco.— ¡En serio! Son adorables. Lo importante es que el padre del novio de nuestro amigo es... no nos han hablado mucho de él la verdad. Pero tiene que ser horrible.  
  
Donghae caminó hasta la barra y se sentó en uno de los taburetes. Tenía que contarles bien la historia si quería convencerlos, y era mejor que estuviesen sentados.  
  
Entre lo que le habían dicho y lo que suponía, era un cuento largo.  
  
  
**  
  
Junsu evitó suspirar y se limitó a sentarse en la barra. Yunho ocupó el otro taburete. Trató de evitar el impulso de obligarle a hablar rápido e ir al grano porque tenían lugares a los que ir.  
  
No era que no confiase en Changmin y Yoochun, pero joder, Jaejoong iba a ponerse como loco en un intento de encontrar a Taemin y Minho y lo último que necesitaba era darse de bruces con la posibilidad de que no iban a hacerlo. Minho les había demostrado que sabía cómo hacer las cosas.   
  
Realmente, necesitaba que dejasen los dramas para la televisión.  
  
Donghae y Hyukjae iban a meterlos en otro y él no podía decirles que no.  
  
—¿Por qué tiene que ser horrible?  
  
—Nuestro amigo es... es el típico chico que una madre querría. Rico, con un buen trabajo, no es feo... No nos ha dicho nada, pero tengo la impresión de que seguramente odia que su hijo sea gay y por eso no quiere dejarlo tener pareja. Porque no se me ocurre ningún otro motivo, por muy rivales en los negocios que sean. Y con lo delgado que está el chaval, no me extrañaría que lo pegase o cosas peores.   
  
—¿Rivales en los negocios?— preguntó Junsu. La historia le sonaba. ¿De alguno de los dramas?  
  
—Eso dijo M-... nuestro amigo. Que su jefe y el padre de su novio se dedican al mismo sector y están enfrentados el uno con el otro. Pero eso no puede ser motivo suficiente. Tiene que haber algo más, lo que pasa es que claro, no vamos a preguntar porque tampoco tenemos derecho a inmiscuirnos.— Donghae frunció el ceño, como si estuviese pensando por dónde continuar.— La cuestión es que nuestro amigo quiere ir a presentarle la carta de renuncia al jefe. Pero no sabe cómo va a reaccionar, y no piensa irse si no se asegura de que su novio está a salvo. Nosotros los dejaríamos estar aquí pero... es demasiado público.  
  
El móvil de Junsu comenzó a sonar. Donghae dejó de hablar. Yunho parecía interesado en la historia. Más que interesado, Junsu reconoció su mirada de samaritano consumado que en realidad, no necesitaba nada más para salvar a esa pareja de una situación tan trágica.  
  
—¿Diga?— preguntó con un suspiro sin ni siquiera mirar quién era el que llamaba.  
  
“ _¿Junsu?_ ” musitó Jaejoong. Junsu enderezó la espalda al segundo. Jaejoong musitando traía una de dos opciones como consecuencia: sexo o alguna idea turbia. “ _Asegúrate de que Yunho no te escucha._ ” pidió.  
  
Junsu se puso en pie y caminó hacia la zona de la pista de baile.  
  
—Ya. ¿Ha pasado algo?  
  
Intuía, antes de que le respondiese, iba a tener que ver con formar un plan secreto para ponerse en contacto con Taemin. Jaejoong sabía que podría contar con él para algo por el estilo. Después de todo, había sido Junsu el que lo había enredado para que fuese a sacarlo de Il Villaggio y le dijese cuatro verdades a Yoochun.  
  
“ _Nada. Tengo poco tiempo. Tenemos que encontrar a Taemin y Minho. Aunque solo sea para intercambiar números de teléfono. Si no quieren ver a Yoochun y a Changmin me parece bien. Al menos por el momento, pero no podemos abandonarlos al mundo así de esta manera._ ”  
  
—¡Junsu!— lo llamó Yunho. Se acercó cuando vio que le hacían señas.— Están en el reservado y vamos a ir a conocerlos y ayudar a estos dos.— anunció.   
  
Había dado por sentado que Junsu diría que sí y ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar. Tuvo ganas de mandarlos a todos a la mierda, pero lo cierto era que él coincidía con los dos, y coño, su vida sería infinitamente peor si no los tuviese. Siguió a Donghae hasta el reservado y esperó, sabiendo que Yunho tenía el discurso de apoyo, ayuda y mil cosas más listo para esas dos almas cándidas que parecían un Romeo y una Julieta de época moderna.  
  
“ _¿Junsu? ¿Sigues ahí?_ ”   
  
—Sí, sí. Tienes razón. Tenemos que...  
  
No siguió hablando. La puerta del reservado se había abierto y los tres ocupantes habían quedado a la luz.  
  
—¿Taemin?— preguntó Yunho con un grito.  
  
—¿Yunho? ¿Junsu?— dijo el aludido.  
  
—¿Os conocéis?— fue lo que dijeron al mismo tiempo Hyukjae y Donghae.  
  
Minho se había puesto pálido.  
  
“ _¡Junsu! ¡He escuchado a Taemin! ¿Por qué he escuchado a Taemin?_ ”  
  
—Me parece que puedes abortar los planes.— le dijo a Jaejoong. La ridiculez de toda la situación estuvo a punto de estallarle en el pecho.— Ya los llevamos a casa, Jae, no hace falta que te preocupes más.  
  
Colgó y volvió a mirar la situación en el reservado. Nadie parecía saber cómo reaccionar. Y sus caras eran tan expresivas...  
  
Junsu estalló en carcajadas.  
  
Donghae y Hyukjae pensaban que Yoochun era un padre abusivo y Changmin un jefe desalmado.  
  
Iba a llorar de la risa.   
  
El mundo realmente era un pañuelo cuando los únicos amigos que no sabían que trabajaba para Industrias Park le decían que escondiese a alguien que pretendía huir de Changmin Corporation.  
  
—¿Por qué os conocéis?— le reclamó Hyukjae a gritos. Como Junsu no parecía parar de reírse ni con eso, le dio un par de codazos.  
  
—El... “padre abusivo” de Taemin es nuestro jefe.— contestó Yunho por él, ahora sonriendo también. Antes de que a Minho le diese tiempo a ponerse en guardia, Yunho decidió hacer el par de aclaraciones necesarias.— No voy a hablar ni por Changmin ni por Yoochun pero... ¿todos esos problemas que os dijeron que os iban a poner? A estas alturas de película no existen.  
  
Minho no parecía fiarse de Yunho y dio un paso hacia Taemin en un movimiento claramente defensivo.   
  
—Venid a casa.— les propuso.— Os aseguro que no tendréis problemas.— miró fijamente a Minho.— Changmin está en casa.— dijo, puntualizando “casa” lo suficiente como para que Minho se creyese que realmente no iba a haber problemas si Changmin estaba por allí. Cuando pareció ceder un poco, miró a Taemin sabiendo que una sola frase iba a hacer que fuesen con ellos.— Jaejoong lleva toda la semana muriéndose por darte un buen abrazo Taemin.  
  
Y sí, efectivamente, Taemin pareció aún más joven y vulnerable de lo que era y, tras mirarlo, Minho no necesitó nada más.  
  
—¡No!— saltó Hyukjae.— ¡No voy a dejar que vuelvan a estar en manos de un hombre abusivo! ¡Vergüenza debería daros trabajar para alguien así! ¡Fijo que lo mata de hambre! ¡Y tú estás enamorado de alguien así!  
  
—Sirviente,— bromeó Junsu, ignorando por completo la última frase porque no era el momento ni el lugar— ¿tú de verdad te crees que Jaejoong y Hangeng matarían a alguien de hambre?   
  
—¿Jaejoong y Hangeng? ¿Qué hace Hangeng en Corea? ¿¡No había muerto!?  
  
—No. Changmin consiguió salvarlo.— Junsu sabía que no debería, pero la ignorancia de Hyukjae y los ojos como platos de Donghae le quitaban hierro a lo poca cosa que parecía ahora Taemin. Yunho se acercó a ellos y comenzó a hablar en susurros con Minho y Taemin. Conociéndolo, les estaría prometiendo que les daba su palabra de que a la mínima que Yoochun y Changmin volviesen a las andadas, él mismo los ayudaría a escapar.— Y se refugió en la casa que administramos.   
  
—¡¡¡ME HE PASADO DE LUTO UN MONTÓN DE DÍAS Y TÚ SABÍAS QUE HANGENG ESTABA VIVO!!!  
  
Hyukjae saltó sobre él y trató de pegarle. Se defendió como pudo. Terminaron saliendo hacia la parte principal, arrollando mesas y sillas en su camino. Donghae los siguió pidiéndoles que no se enfadasen.  
  
Por primera vez en semanas Junsu sintió, en lo más profundo de su alma, que su vida recobraba algo de normalidad  
  
  
**  
  
Aquella forma de abrazarse y de llorar no podía ser normal. La cantidad de gente que de repente se había arremolinado en la entrada de Il Villaggio tampoco. Henry era muy consciente de lo que se habían jugado en las últimas semanas y entendía la carga emocional que conllevaba que todo se hubiese resuelto al fin, pero aquel abrazo en el que las costillas apenas sujetas por los vendajes corrían el riesgo de volverse a romper escondía mucho más. Jaejoong y Taemin se abrazaban como dos caras de la misma moneda, dos personas que podrían haber estado en el lugar de la otra si todo hubiese ido por el camino premarcado. Henry pensaba, y estaba seguro de que la mayoría de los demás también lo hacía, que si las cosas hubiesen seguido su curso natural no estarían hablando de magulladuras y costillas rotas. Que probablemente Taemin no hubiese vuelto vivo de China.   
  
Lo que habría sido eventualmente matar también a Jaejoong.   
  
Si había algo que Henry tenía claro después de su corta estancia en Il Villaggio, era que entre toda la gente que había visto desfilar por sus pasillos se extendían unos lazos fuertes e íntimos de los que muchas veces ni ellos mismos eran conscientes. Él, que sólo sentía hacia Hangeng y hacia Kyuhyun una especie de amistad ligada mucho más a lo profesional que a lo personal, tenía la suficiente objetividad para percibir todas y cada una de esas uniones. Desde la perspectiva que le daba haberse quedado a mitad de la escalera, todavía más.   
  
Probablemente Key no era consciente de la mano de Jinki rozando la manga de su camisa, sin apenas tocarle, pero preparado para consolarle si la emoción de ver a Taemin sano y salvo le sobrepasaba. Era muy posible que Changmin, centrado en explicarle a Minho lo poco que le gustaba que no hubiese confiado en él antes de huir, no percibiese la mirada de Yoochun, ni la de Junsu, como dos anfitrionas recibiendo en casa al invitado más esperado. Jaejoong parecía demasiado concentrado en Taemin para darse cuenta de que Yunho se había colocado muy cerca de él, atento a la primera muestra real de debilidad de un cuerpo que tenía que acabar acusando todo lo que le habían maltratado.   
  
Hangeng también había creado sus propios lazos. Henry conocía los que le unían a Siwon desde hace muchos años. Se había acostumbrado a verle cenar en el Sanzuniao y luego subir con él hacia la planta de arriba en cada una de sus visitas a China. Lo que Henry no sabía era que existían otros lazos no menos importantes esperándole en Corea. Que Heechul, el desafiante y frívolo Heechul, era capaz de mostrar una cara más amable y agradecida ante un auténtico desconocido solo porque hubiese rescatado a Hangeng de las llamas. Puede que ellos aún estuviesen asumiendo esa presencia extra en sus vidas, pero viéndoles allí de pie, en un rincón del vestíbulo, respetando tan poco el espacio vital entre ellos, era evidente que sus cuerpos ya habían decidido.  
  
Henry no necesitaba ver a Zhou Mi y a Kyuhyun para saber qué clase de lazo les unía. Había sido el puente invisible entre ellos durante demasiado tiempo como para conocer el dolor y el amor que siempre transportaba sobre sus pilares. Saber que estaban al fin juntos era la segunda noticia más feliz que había recibido. La primera, que nadie ponía ya precio a su cabeza.  
  
Estaba a salvo.  
  
—No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más. No vuelvas a desaparecer así. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que no te ayudaría? ¡Pero mira que delgado estás! — Jaejoong agarraba a Taemin mientras le revolvía el pelo, le acariciaba la cara o miraba con reprobación a la ropa exageradamente floja que llevaba puesta. Cuando terminó esa parte del escrutinio, se volvió hacia Minho, sin importarle en absoluto que Changmin estuviese dándole su propia ración de reproches — ¡Y tú también estás hecho un palillo! Me voy a encargar personalmente de que comáis. Parece mentira.  
  
Henry no pudo evitar sonreír. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que así era Jaejoong. Acababa de volver de jugarse la vida, más pálido que la cera, a excepción de las zonas amoratadas de su cara, y con el cuerpo a medio recomponer, pero todavía encontraba las energías para enfadarse con quien se había puesto en un peligro muchísimo menor. Minho también sonreía. Que le considerase digno de una de sus reprimendas, significaba que al menos le importaba un poquito.   
  
—¡Y vosotros dos! — esos dos eran Changmin y Yoochun. Por si hubiese quedado alguna duda, Jaejoong se había vuelto hacia ellos y los había señalado a ambos con el dedo, uno detrás de otro — Como me entere de que ahora les reñís por haberse escapado, os vais a acordar de mí. La culpa sigue siendo vuestra, así que dejadles ser de una buena vez.   
  
Los dos hombres más poderosos de la esfera económica de Asia no se atrevieron a abrir la boca. En sus ojos, Henry pudo distinguir la sonrisa que sus labios no enseñaban. Otros la mostraban abiertamente. Tener al Jaejoong más genuino delante, como si nada le hubiese pasado, les hacía sentir a todos bien.  
  
—Y luego os quejáis de que no hay historias de amor como la de los dramas por ahí…  
  
Pero sí que le había pasado. Jaejoong pareció perder las fuerzas con la última frase y Yunho se apresuró en sostenerle. De la misma forma que había llegado a Il Villaggio refunfuñando porque todos le agarraban demasiado, en ese momento no dijo nada al sentir la ayuda. Taemin le miró, la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.  
  
—¿Seguro que estás bien? No debiste…  
  
—Taeminnie… — Jaejoong volvía a usar el tono dulce y un tanto cansado que había empleado en la reunión para convencerle de que saliese con Minho. Un tono lleno de cariño que reforzó cogiéndole la mano y sonriéndole — Prometí que cuidaría de ti. Y hacen falta unos cuantos como ése para acabar conmigo. Ahora quiero que Minho y tú vayáis a la cocina y comáis algo. ¿Lo harás por mí? Luego ya hablaremos de esos planes que teníais. No admitiré que contratéis a ningún otro para decorar vuestra casa.   
  
Taemin no pudo evitar reír y acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo cuidadoso. Henry pudo ver entonces un último lazo que antes se le había escapado. Minho miraba a Taemin como si fuese lo más increíble del mundo. Taemin le devolvía la mirada por encima del hombro de Jaejoong como si no se creyese la suerte que era haberle encontrado. Se sonreían de la única forma que se pueden sonreír los que se aman.  
  
Y Henry pensó que ningún drama de los que tanto le gustaban a Ryeowook podría mejorarlo.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Siwon se había encargado de conducir. Hangeng pensaba que era mucho mejor así. No confiaba en su pulso ni en sus reflejos en esos momentos. Tampoco en los de Heechul.   
  
También había sido Siwon el que había propuesto que se fuesen a su casa. Demasiada gente en Il Villaggio, demasiadas cosas por decir, demasiado tiempo esperando a ese estado de calma al que se había llegado. A que por fin estuviesen juntos los tres.   
  
Hangeng estaba paralizado.  
  
Desde que habían decidido que ninguno tenía que marcharse, había vivido con el miedo a que las circunstancias les obligasen a perderse de todas formas. Ahora que las circunstancias eran favorables, seguía pensando que algo tenía que salir mal, que alguno se iba a caer del alambre sobre el que estaban caminando de puntillas y bajo el que no había ningún tipo de red. Tenía muy claro que era culpa de su conciencia. Después de lo que les había hecho a los dos, no podía corresponderle la suerte de que todo saliese bien. De forma inconsciente, estaba esperando el momento en que lo malo llegase.   
  
A lo malo debía gustarle jugar, porque ya se estaba retrasando demasiado.   
  
El suspiro salió de sus labios antes de que fuese consciente de que había suspirado. En el silencio que se había apoderado del interior del coche, sonó como la alarma de un estado emocional peligroso. Y no supo qué vino primero, si la mano de Siwon en su pierna afianzándole a la seguridad que él sí parecía sentir, o la de Heechul en su nuca, rozando con suavidad y esa sensualidad tan suya la delicada piel bajo las puntas de su pelo.   
  
Hangeng miró sus manos y su alma tembló bajo ambas caricias. Un perdón ahogado se le atascó en la garganta. Quiso hablar, quiso decirles cuánto les quería, cuánto sentía todo lo que les había hecho pasar, que no merecía sus manos, ni sus besos, ni nada que quisieran darle. Que no encontraba el valor para tenerles por fin, cuando no podría desear nada más que eso. Que no era justo.  
  
No era justo.   
  
—Será mejor que dejes de atormentarte o te dejaremos en el sofá.   
  
Había sido la voz de Siwon. Acompañada de una sonrisa que no se esfumó cuando volvió su atención al congestionado tráfico de Seúl. El click del cinturón de seguridad trasero, le indicó que Heechul no tardaría nada en estar junto a él. Y eso fue justo lo que tardó en abrazarse a él y morderle juguetonamente la oreja derecha. Su mano escurriéndose por dentro de su cazadora hasta encontrar el final de la camiseta. Su voz no traía sonrisa, sino ese tono grave que hablaba a gritos de sexo aunque las palabras fuesen de lo más inocentes. Pero es que, además, no lo eran.   
  
—Y por muy cómodo que sea su sofá, te aseguro que en la cama lo pasarás mejor.  
  
Inundado ya por ese deseo eléctrico que los susurros de Heechul tenían el poder de convocar, Hangeng pudo ver cómo él y Siwon se miraban, satisfechos con su maniobra de distracción y con el deseo bailándoles en los ojos. Un peso desconocido para él hasta ese momento pareció desprenderse de su espalda.   
  
Y entonces supo qué era lo que tanto necesitaba. Dejar de ser el vértice de un triángulo que, por justicia, tenía que ser equilátero.  
  
  
**  
  
Las luces del garaje se iluminaron al abrirse el gran portón de entrada y Siwon llegó enseguida hasta su plaza, situada justo al lado del ascensor. Tenía la suerte de que conducir siempre le relajaba. Era su gran secreto para conseguir concentración antes de los juicios o de esas largas noches llenas de café y tomos de legislación en las que preparaba sus alegatos finales. Perderse por Seúl cuando apenas había tráfico, bajo las luces de las farolas que lo teñían todo de artificio, escuchando el simple sonido de su motor; aunque tenía que admitir que hoy el secreto no le había funcionado del todo.   
  
Su propuesta de ir a su casa no escondía sus verdaderas intenciones. Si iban a ser un trío de verdad, si pensaban seguir adelante con esa relación tan poco convencional, aplazar una parte fundamental de la misma no tenía ningún sentido. Siwon tenía muy claro que necesitaban un espacio cómodo donde nadie que fuese a interrumpirles y donde pudiesen dejarse llevar. Pensar como estaba haciéndolo Hangeng no iba a llevarles a ninguna parte. Al fin y al cabo, la decisión de estar los tres dentro de ese coche ya había requerido su proceso de reflexión y asimilación. Siwon se había enfrentado a sus principios, sus creencias y a sí mismo muchas veces durante esos años. Muchas veces más durante esas últimas semanas. No tenía ninguna intención de seguir haciéndolo.  
  
Cuando apagó el coche deseó inclinarse hacia Hangeng y besarle; compartir con él la ilusión de que por primera vez fuese a ver su casa. Fue el reflejo de Heechul en el espejo retrovisor el que le hizo detenerse. Siwon abrió la puerta un tanto contrariado y bajó del vehículo. Había unas barreras evidentes entre ellos, unos permisos inventados que nadie iba a pedirse pero que les impedían actuar como realmente deseaban. Empezó a tener miedo de que nada funcionase esa noche y eso les hiciese dudar de su decisión de seguir juntos.   
  
Heechul y Hangeng también se bajaron del coche y le siguieron hacia el ascensor. Sus pasos resonaron en el eco del garaje, sustituyendo a las palabras. Sintió la mano de Hangeng acariciando la suya mientras esperaba por el elevador, pero tampoco se dijeron nada. En cuanto las puertas de abrieron revelando el lujoso interior, Siwon se adentró en el ascensor y se apoyó contra uno de los laterales, sintiéndose cada vez peor. Si las cosas seguían así, aquellos veinticinco pisos iban a hacérsele eternos.   
  
Por suerte, no tardaron ni tres pisos en cambiar por completo.   
  
Superado el nivel menos dos, Heechul se había puesto frente a Hangeng y con las manos en su cintura se había atrevido a hacer lo que él se había negado sólo minutos antes. Su beso fue lánguido, tortuoso, profundo, con un ritmo al que Hangeng no tardó nada en adaptarse. Heechul empujó sus caderas hacia delante cuando sintió la caricia de esas manos deslizándose por su espalda y llegando más abajo. Siwon sintió el ramalazo de placer en el fondo de su estómago al verlos juntos, la excitación llegando tan rápido que casi le cogió de sorpresa.   
  
Casi.   
  
Ante el primer gemido de Hangeng, de forma inexplicable, Heechul se obligó a separarse. Probablemente no lo hubiese hecho de no haber sido porque tenía otros planes. Con el sabor de Hangeng todavía hormigueándole en los labios, Siwon le vio acercarse y buscar con el mismo ímpetu los suyos. Ni siquiera pudo tocarle; Heechul había agarrado sus muñecas y las había llevado a ambos lados de su cuerpo, contra la pared, mientras metía una pierna entre las suyas. El gemido que le subió por la garganta se mezcló con el de Hangeng en el aire cargado del ascensor.   
  
Y el beso que le estaba nublando el juicio volvió a interrumpirse. No tuvo tiempo a protestar. Heechul le acarició los labios y giró su cara hacia un Hangeng que no podía dejar de mirarles. Con la otra mano enganchó la hebilla del cinturón de Hangeng y tiró de ella hasta colocarle frente a él. La idea estaba clara, pero Heechul no iba a permitir ningún tipo de malentendido. Enredó su mano izquierda en su pelo, la derecha en el de Hangeng y guió un beso que estaba predestinado a ocurrir. Siwon besó a Hangeng con las ganas que había sentido en el garaje redobladas. Húmedo, intenso, hambriento.  
  
Cuando Heechul tiró de sus cabelleras hacia atrás y lamió sus bocas una tras otra, Siwon no podía pensar en nada más que en sexo. Sexo entre tres, enloquecedor y perfecto.   
  
El pitido del ascensor anunció que había llegado a su destino.   
  
En todos los sentidos.   
  
  
**   
  
El problema de Hangeng y Siwon era que pensaban demasiado sobre cosas que no tenían ninguna lógica y que tampoco la necesitaban. Heechul, al contrario, sabía muy bien que había ciertos momentos en la vida en los que sólo se trataba de sentir. Instantes en los que la piel importaba más que ninguna cosa.  
  
Por suerte estaba allí para recordárselo.  
  
No le había costado mucho hacer que sus cerebros desconectasen. Heechul sabía cómo provocar a Hangeng de mil y una formas diferentes. Probablemente, a Siwon nunca le había costado tanto abrir la puerta como esa noche, con dos bocas recorriendo su cuello y cuatro manos avanzando entre su ropa. Cuando por fin estuvieron al otro lado de la puerta, las llaves caídas en el suelo, no se molestaron ni en avanzar al interior del apartamento.   
  
Podría haber sido torpe, desordenado, un tanto a trompicones. Pero Heechul se había hecho la promesa de que nunca olvidasen aquella noche, de que a partir de ese momento no pudiesen querer otra cosa, así que dirigió con sutileza cada movimiento, cada beso, repartiendo unos tiempos que con la práctica se harían tan naturales como respirar. Al fin y al cabo, nadie mejor que él para eso.   
  
Además, no podía negar que sentía que tenía que ganarse un sitio en esa relación más que los demás. Era el único realmente engañado de los tres. El único que no sabía que estaba en un triángulo amoroso. El único que se había pasado los últimos días en China, lejos de sus cuerpos, de sus bocas y de sus manos que ellos sí habían tocado.   
  
El mágico instante en el que logró meter su lengua en un beso entre Hangeng y Siwon que se empezaba a prolongar demasiado, le dijo que sí, que allí entre ellos dos, había un hueco que llevaba puesto su nombre. Hangeng le miró de esa forma tan suya, intensa y directa, que con toda seguridad había leído en sus ojos esa necesidad casi visceral de ser aceptado. Siwon le abrazó por la espalda, acariciando su pecho, desabrochando su camisa, besando su cuello. Y cuando ambos se comenzaron a disputar cada centímetro de su piel, Heechul consiguió por fin la posición que estaba buscando.   
  
El amor por Hangeng y el desgarrador deseo por Siwon se unieron en una sola pieza para él, y Heechul supo que no tardaría mucho en no poder distinguirlos. Siwon tenía que encontrarse en una situación muy parecida. Y Hangeng… No podía ni imaginarse todo lo que tenía que estar sintiendo Hangeng amándolos a los dos como lo hacía. Era lógico que sus ojos brillasen llenos de excitación, que sus manos fuesen las más demandantes, que no supiese muy bien cómo fundirles a los dos en una sola boca, en una sola erección, para no tener que repartir sus ganas.  
  
Heechul deseó enloquecerle hasta el punto de la desesperación.   
  
Con un giro le apoyó contra la pared. La camisa desabrochada, los pantalones y la ropa interior arrugados en los tobillos. Atrajo a Siwon hacia él y le besó muy cerca del rostro de Hangeng. Después le miró con media sonrisa, mientras tiraba de él hacia el suelo. Esperaba que Siwon supiese leer en su rostro lo que estaba pretendiendo. Y lo hizo. De rodillas a su lado, siguió el mismo camino que su boca seguía, y los labios y la lengua de Heechul se encontraron con los suyos a ambos lados de la erección de Hangeng.   
  
Era excitante a niveles insospechados. No sólo por lo erótico del momento, sino por los ojos abiertos y encendidos de Siwon clavándose en los suyos que conseguían que todo lo que le hacía a Hangeng se lo estuviese haciendo también a él. Heechul sintió que le deseaba como nunca antes y sólo la mano de Hangeng tirando con suavidad de su pelo le detuvo de abalanzarse sobre el abogado y tragarse su polla tal y cómo él lo estaba haciendo.  
  
Joder, estaba tan, tan caliente que necesitaba que alguien se lo follase cuanto antes.   
  
Como siempre, Hangeng supo leer en el pozo de sus deseos más profundos. Pero Hangeng no era nada sin una presentación adecuada. Quitándose la poca ropa que aún le quedaba, cogió la mano de Siwon, luego la suya y preguntó por la habitación.   
  
Una vez que los tres estuvieron desnudos sobre la enorme cama, él asumió el control.  
  
Heechul pudo escuchar perfectamente el susurro grave y seductor con el que le dijo a Siwon que quería que le follase. Y le conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber las palabras que casi de inmediato le dedicaría a él. No las necesitaba. Tenía todo el permiso del mundo para hacer con él lo que quisiese. Se estaba ofreciendo ya sin ningún disimulo cuando su voz irresistible sacudió todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.   
  
El ruido del frasco del lubricante hizo que se le secase la garganta. Antes de que Hangeng entrase en él, miró hacia atrás y reclamó un beso que volviese a humedecerle la boca. No sólo recibió el de Hangeng, Siwon también le besó y acarició con su mano lubricada una erección que Heechul no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo iba a poder contener.   
  
Sentir a Hangeng en su interior fue la cura que necesitaba a tantos días de incertidumbre y tensión. Heechul echó su brazo derecho hacia atrás para afianzarse de su nuca. Su pierna derecha hacia atrás, rodeando a las de Hangeng y consiguiendo que la penetración fuese más profunda. Sólo dos o tres embestidas después, Siwon entró en Hangeng, situado también a sus espaldas. Heechul lo sintió en el temblor del cuerpo que le poseía, en los gemidos que se perdieron en su nuca y en un punto que nada tenía que ver con lo físico, pero que también estaba ahí, uniéndoles de una forma muy distinta.   
  
Tras un primer instante en el que la excitación del momento casi logró sobrepasarles, lograron un ritmo adecuado para disfrutarlo los tres. Sus voces se unieron en un lamento continuado de gemidos y jadeos que no llegaban a materializarse por completo, engullidos por ese enorme placer que les iba poco a poco de las manos.   
  
Todo terminó en una cadena de explosiones cegadoras, de una intensidad desconocida que arrasó con sus sentidos durante varios minutos.   
  
Sus oídos registraron en la lejanía el te quiero de Hangeng. Sus dedos inmóviles apenas pudieron corresponder a la mano de Siwon entrelazándose con la suya. No tenía voz y sus ojos se negaban a abrirse. Su boca sabía a una mezcla indefinible de Hangeng y Siwon.   
  
Pero Heechul nunca se había sentido más vivo.  
  
  



	39. ENTRANTES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**ENTRANTES**

 

* * *

  
  
La vida de Jinki había cambiado en los últimos meses. Para empezar, se había mudado a principios de diciembre. Había abandonado Il Villaggio para hacerle compañía a Kibum, que cada dos por tres estaba quejándose delante de alguien de que se sentía solo en un apartamento tan grande y la universidad era aburrida. Yunho había sido quién le había aconsejado ir y probar a ver qué tal.  
  
Jinki había decidido pedirle que le dejase compartir piso después de llegar a la conclusión que necesitaba un cambio de carrera. No había esperado encontrar a qué dedicar su vida tan pronto, pero un día, mientras acompañaba a Kibum y sus compañeros de la universidad al karaoke, un hombre de traje le había dado una tarjeta y pedido que se pasase por su compañía.  
  
Desde entonces, Jinki se pasaba el día entre hacer todo lo que Kibum quería que hiciese en casa y practicando su técnica vocal. Su manager le había dicho que querían sacar un álbum en primavera y que tenían que trabajar muy duro. Pero eso sería después de esa noche, claro.  
  
Los pasillos de Il Villaggio seguían siendo tan impresionantes como recordaba. Amplios, luminosos, y llenos de ruido.   
  
No pudo contener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
Por mucho que se hubiesen mudado, al menos una vez a la semana veían a alguien que antes había estado viviendo allí. Y los dramas el domingo por la noche seguían siendo sagrados. No siempre estaban todos, pero ya antes no siempre habían estado todos, con los constantes viajes de trabajo de Yoochun y Jaejoong.   
  
—¿Hay alguien?— preguntó la voz de Taemin desde la puerta de la entrada.  
  
Jinki salió del antiguo despacho de Heechul, ahora convertido en un amplio comedor, y puso rumbo a la puerta principal.  
  
Taemin todavía traía uno de los auriculares de su iPod en la oreja. Venía con un gran bolso, así que Jinki supuso que había salido de sus clases directamente hacia allí. La ausencia de Minho era una prueba más que suficiente.  
  
Jinki no pudo contener el abrazo en el que lo estrujó.  
  
—¡Jinki!— se quejó medio riéndose.  
  
—Tengo que aprovechar ahora que Kibum todavía no ha llegado. Siempre te acapara. ¿Vienes de clase?  
  
—Sí. Hemos estado trabajando unos pasos nuevos y me dejaron salir en cuanto los hice un par de veces sin errores.  
  
—Ya veo, ya veo.  
  
—¿Taemin? ¿He escuchado la voz de Taemin?— Jaejoong, con su sentido del oído desarrollado hasta niveles supra—humanos cuando de Taemin se trataban, apareció procedente de la puerta de la cocina. Se había apartado el pelo de la cara con una diadema y traía puesto un delantal por encima de sus pantalones de deportes y una camiseta que Jinki sabía que era de Yunho.— ¡Taeminnie!— se detuvo ante ellos y se inclinó lo suficiente, dejando una de sus mejillas a la vista para que Taemin lo saludase con un beso. Levantaba las manos manchadas de comida en el aire para no tocar nada con ellas.— ¿No ibas a venir con Minho?  
  
—He salido antes de tiempo de clase y he pensado que os vendrían bien un par de manos.  
  
Jaejoong miró su reloj de pulsera y abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
  
—¡Es tardísimo! Taeminnie, ¿preparas la mesa? Yo y Hangeng estamos liados en la cocina y Jinki, quedas encargado de la puerta.  
  
Sin más palabras, volvió al interior del territorio vedado. Jinki le dirigió a Taemin otra sonrisa.  
  
—¿Quieres ayuda?  
  
—Nah, vas a estar bastante ocupado.  
  
Como si Taemin lo hubiese conjurado, un grito procedente seguido de un estruendo los hizo salir a la carrera hacia el exterior.  
  
Zhou Mi estaba intentando recoger una caja que se le había caído sin que las perchas que tenía en la mano tocasen el suelo. Taemin se echó a reír. Jinki corrió a ayudarle.  
  
—Gracias.— le dijo, en un coreano que había mejorado mucho en los meses que llevaba allí.— ¿Jae?  
  
—En la cocina.— informó Taemin a gritos.— Subid eso a una de las habitaciones. ¡Yo me voy a poner la mesa!  
  
Jinki siguió a Zhou Mi hasta la habitación principal. Vio como dejaba con extremo cuidado la ropa y las cajas sobre la cama. Cuando terminó, se volvió hacia él y le sonrió. Ese hombre siempre estaba sonriendo. Sonreía tanto que era difícil reconocer su elegante ropa de diseño o todo lo demás porque lo único que Jinki podía ver era esa sonrisa.  
  
—¡Key me ha contado que vas a hacerte cantante!  
  
—Dicen que canto bien.— aceptó Jinki con una sonrisa.  
  
—¡Eso es estupendo! Tendrás que…  
  
Jinki nunca supo que era lo que le iba a decir, porque el móvil de Zhou Mi sonó en ese momento y comenzó a hablar en chino a toda velocidad. Su conversación duró hasta que estuvieron en la entrada de nuevo, camino al comedor.  
  
—Henry se va a retrasar y me ha pedido que vaya a decírselo a Hangeng.  
  
—¡¡¡ONEEEEEEW!!!  
  
No se molestó en cambiar la expresión. Si Junsu estaba gritando de esa manera era porque realmente necesitaba ayuda, así que corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que lo encontró, frente a su Maserati, y sacando bolsas del maletero.  
  
Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar antes de que un paquete estuviese en sus manos. Al ladear la cabeza, vio que la etiqueta ponía “Hangeng”.  
  
—Vamos a ir por partes.— anunció Junsu, resoplando. Su coche no tenía gran capacidad de carga, ni siquiera para ser un deportivo, pero por lo que Jinki podía observar, tanto el maletero como el interior estaba repleto a más no poder de paquetes envueltos en papel de colores.— Sacamos primero los de Hangeng, después los de Siwon, Kyuhyun y Kangin.  
  
—¿Y los de Yunho, Changmin y Jaejoong?— preguntó Jinki con una sonrisa, mientras Junsu ponía más cajas encima de la primera.  
  
—Uhm.— Junsu frunció los labios enfurruñado.— Esos no me los ha dejado tocar Yoochun. Los traerá él cuando llegue. Y será el último, claro, ya lo estoy viendo.  
  
Jinki decidió que era mejor hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo y no decir ni palabra. Junsu enfurruñado tendía a ser infantil y tener poca paciencia. Y por poca, Jinki entendía nada cuando de Junsu se trataba.  
  
Media hora después, todos los paquetes habían sido puestos a salvo en el salón y Taemin y Zhou Mi revoloteaban a su alrededor con hipótesis a cual más dispar sobre sus contenidos. Tanto Jinki como Junsu estaban sudando. Se dejó caer con un resoplido sobre el sofá y, nada más tocó el cuero negro, el timbre de la puerta resonó en toda la casa.  
  
—¡Voooy!— dijo, levantándose de nuevo. Ryeowook y su amigo Yesung, que Jinki seguía diciendo que tenía demasiado buen color para estar muriendo, cargaban sendas cajas en los brazos.  
  
—¿Dónde podemos esconderlos?— preguntó Ryeowook.  
  
—¿En el comedor de la galería?  
  
—Estupendo. ¿Le enseñas el camino a Yesung mientras yo llevo este, que es una tarta fría, a la nevera?  
  
—Claro.  
  
Ryeowook les había presentado a Yesung un día que había quedado en su pastelería para tomar café, no mucho después de que la inaugurase. Una vez se había quedado sin trabajo en Il Villaggio, Yoochun le había preguntado qué quería hacer que, fuera lo que fuese, él estaba dispuesto a financiarlo. Y Ryeowook había decidido montar una pastelería. A su amigo Yesung, el enfermo terminal, los pasteles lo hacían feliz. A él le hacía feliz hacerlo feliz.   
  
Pero por muy feliz que te hiciesen los pasteles, Jinki seguía creyendo que no parecía enfermo.  
  
Ryeowook no tardó nada en aparecer junto a ellos y se llevó a Yesung al salón para comenzar las presentaciones.  
  
—Los cocineros están en la parte más crucial del proceso de elaboración de la cena.— le explicó con una sonrisa a Yesung.— Ya te los presentaré después. Creo que todavía no conoces a ninguno de estos tres ¿verdad?  
  
El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar y Jinki fue corriendo a abrir.   
  
Al parecer, la gente había comenzado a llegar de dos en dos, porque al abrir las figuras imponentes de Kangin y Siwon ocuparon todo el espacio de la entrada.   
  
—Hola.— los saludó. Siwon, entró con una sonrisa, revolviéndole el pelo a su paso.  
  
—¡Qué de recuerdos trae que me abras la puerta Onew!  
  
—¿Recuerdos? ¡Vamos hombre!— Kangin le dio una palmada en la espalda que lo hizo tambalearse. Fue consciente de que su sonrisa había perdido un poco de sentimiento, pero ya quería conocer él al valiente que soportaba los golpes en la espalda de Kangin sin sentirlos. No sería la primera vez que se descubría un hematoma en el lugar en cuestión.— ¡Y yo que creía que ya te habías graduado de ser un chico de los recados!  
  
Esa vez, ni siquiera se molestó en ir al salón. Con su suerte, lo llamarían nada más entrase. Se sentó en el suelo a la espera de los siguientes invitados, haciendo una lista mental de la gente que faltaba.  
  
El siguiente que llamó a la puerta fue Henry. Rompía su teoría de venir en parejas, pero le era un poco indiferente porque Henry le caía bien. Se habían caído bien al instante, los dos callados dónde los demás hablaban. Jinki prefería sonreír, Henry se contentaba con darle palmadas en el hombro a la gente importante para él. Se había adaptado bien a Corea y parecía tener tan pocas ganas de volver a China como Hangeng y Zhou Mi.  
  
—Zhou Mi está en el salón, Hangeng sigue ocupado en la cocina.— informó con una sonrisa.— ¿Qué tal las entrevistas?   
  
—Podrían haber ido mejor, pero creo que hay un par de chicos que tienen potencial. Ya veremos que dice el jefe cuando los vea el lunes. ¿Qué tal tus ensayos?  
  
—Por ahora bien.  
  
—¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres que te ayude?  
  
—No, no hace falta. Jaejoong me ha dejado de encargado de la puerta.  
  
Henry le dedicó una sonrisa antes de irse hacia la cocina. Los dos sabían bien que no iban a ir en contra de ese tipo de peticiones de Jaejoong. Ninguno tenía deseos de ser torturado lentamente.  
  
Volvió a dejarse caer al suelo y decidió pasar el tiempo practicando las partes de una de las canciones que iba a entrar en su primer disco.   
  
Los siguientes en llegar no llamaron a la puerta. Abrieron y se lo encontraron sentado en el suelo y cantando.   
  
—¿Qué coño haces?— preguntó Heechul, con el ceño fruncido.— ¿El Cocinillas te ha convertido en el hilo musical?  
  
Jinki, antes de contestarle a Heechul dirigió una enorme sonrisa hacia Kibum. Una de las pocas cosas por las que no se quejaba nunca, y pocas cosas en el caso de Kibum significaban una sola, era escucharlo ensayar en casa. Si ponía la música demasiado alta o la tele o lo que fuera, no tardaba ni un minuto en gritarle. Si era él el que cantaba no se quejaba. Aún así, prefería no ensayar allí. Kibum estaba en la universidad, y como todo universitario tenía que dedicarle tiempo a estudiar. Además, entre eso y trabajar con Yoochun en la oficina, la mayor parte de las veces llegaba tan tarde que a esas alturas Jinki ya había perdido toda su voz en los ensayos y prácticas.  
  
—Recepcionista.— respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
—Puta cara que tiene el tipo.— se quejó con una sonrisa, lo que traducido de idioma Heechul a lengua estándar significaba que tampoco le parecía mal el cargo y que hasta le había hecho gracia.— ¿Hannie sigue en la cocina?  
  
—Sí. Y Siwon está en el salón con todos los que ya han llegado.  
  
Heechul fue directo al salón. Seguramente un vistazo previo de la situación era su primer objetivo. Kibum se retrasó, como si dudase algo.  
  
—No había escuchado nunca esa canción.  
  
—Empecé a trabajar en ella hace un par de semanas, pero no quería molestarte en tu tiempo de descanso en casa.— Kibum no dijo nada, pero frunció un poco el ceño.— Taeminnie y Ryeowook están en el salón.  
  
—¿¡Ya ha llegado Taeminnie!? ¡Pero si Minho me dijo que tenía clases hasta tarde!  
  
—Salió antes de tiempo.  
  
—¡TAEMINNIEEEE!  
  
Kibum se fue de allí casi corriendo. Normal. Los dos estaban demasiado ocupados y Taemin, que era el que a veces se saltaba los dramas del domingo, llevaba dos semanas sin ver en persona a Kibum.   
  
Jinki ya lo había escuchado quejarse incesantemente al respecto. Tanto, que casi podía decir los minutos que habían pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto.  
  
—¡Qué bien que la puerta esté abierta!— Yunho entró en la casa, seguido de una pareja de hombres atractivos. Jinki no los conocía de nada.— ¡Onew! ¡Os presento, os presento!— O Jinki se había vuelto tonto, o Yunho había estado bebiendo antes de cenar. Casi sentía pena por él. Iba a ser una presa fácil para toda la jauría de depredadores que iban a compartir mesa. Prestó atención al primero que señaló, de cabello oscuro y ligeramente más alto que su acompañante.— Este es Donghae. ¡Íbamos juntos al instituto! Y su novio es Eunhyuk, que conoce a Junsu desde que iban en pañales. Hablando de Junsu ¿dónde está? ¿En el salón?— Jinki asintió.— ¡Vamos al salón, vamos al salón!  
  
Tiró de sus dos amigos agarrando a uno por cada mano y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Onew a presentarse adecuadamente. Con un suspiro resignado, cerró la puerta y volvió a su práctica en el tiempo que le diese antes de la siguiente visita.   
  
En esa ocasión, a pesar de los gritos cada vez más ruidosos procedentes del salón, Jinki escuchó el motor de dos coches y el sonido que hicieron al aparcar. Abrió la puerta antes de que llegasen allí y vio a Changmin bajarse de su Lexus mientras que Minho y Kyuhyun se bajaban del Mercedes del segundo. Ninguno de los tres se había quitado el traje, por lo que seguramente querrían darse una ducha y ponerse algo más informal para no desentonar entre todos los invitados.  
  
—Buenas tardes Jinki,— lo saludó Minho sonriente. Minho siempre era un agradable contraste a Kibum cada vez que quedaban los cuatro. Era de los que preferían escuchar pero que cuando hablaban siempre decían algo que causaba un impacto. Se habían caído bien al momento.— ¿Todo bien?  
  
—Perfectamente.   
  
—¿Jaejoong te ha puesto de portero?— preguntó Changmin riéndose.  
  
—Sí.— estiró la mano con la palma hacia arriba en su dirección.— Mil wons.— El ataque de risa de Kyuhyun, Changmin y Minho fue inmediato.— Supongo que querréis ir a cambiaros. Todo el mundo, excepto Yoochun, está en el salón. Bueno y Jaejoong, Hangeng y Henry, que están en la cocina. ¿Os ayudo con algo?  
  
—Nah, no hace falta.— afirmó Kyuhyun con rotundidad.— Mimi tiene que haber dejado nuestras cosas en algún sitio…   
  
—Encima de la cama de la habitación principal.— les informó solícito.  
  
—¿Falta alguien?— le preguntó Changmin, empujando a Minho y a Kyuhyun hacia las escaleras.— Vosotros dos directos al piso de arriba que sí vais al salón estarán los otros dos y al que matará Jaejoong si no estáis listos a tiempo es a mí.  
  
—Yoochun.   
  
—Ah vale,— Changmin hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.— Si solo falta él, considérate relevado de tu puesto.   
  
Subió hacia el piso superior y Jinki decidió hacerle caso cuando la risa de Junsu y de Heechul se entremezcló en el ambiente.  
  
¿Para qué iba a ponerse a cantar cuando toda esa “vida” era el hilo musical perfecto?  
  



	40. PRIMER PLATO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**PRIMER PLATO**

 

* * *

  
  
— Esta ropa es una pasada. Mimi es un genio.  
  
Minho tenía razón. Kyuhyun sonrió con orgullo frente al espejo mirando sus vaqueros de color negro con apliques de tela diferente encima de las rodillas, la camiseta asimétrica y la chaqueta larga de un tejido que no conocía pero del que pensaba comprarse más prendas en el futuro. Changmin y Minho tenían el mismo toque sofisticado, sin llegar a ser formal pero con un punto elegante y, sobre todo, a la última. Estaba claro que Zhou Mi había encontrado la vocación de su vida.  
  
Kyuhyun había supuesto que después de la alegría del reencuentro y la felicidad de simplemente estar juntos, atravesaría un momento difícil en cuanto se parase a pensar en su futuro. Toda su formación, a excepción del surtido de armas de muñeca cortesía de los años junto a Zhong, le había llegado de forma autodidacta. Y lo que era peor, jamás se había planteado qué hacer con su vida más que mantenerla a salvo. Mimi le había confesado lo grande que se le había hecho la libertad cuando le había llegado. Tomar las riendas de su futuro debería haberle dado, como mínimo, un ataque de vértigo.   
  
No lo hizo.  
  
Sorprendiendo a todos, Zhou Mi decidió enfrentarse cara a cara con sus miedos y buscar fortuna en el mundo de la moda. Con casi treinta años era demasiado mayor para subirse a las pasarelas, pero tampoco pretendía ser el objetivo de las cámaras. Lo que siempre había apasionado en secreto a Zhou Mi era diseñar.   
  
Si bien los contactos de Changmin Corporation le habían abierto puertas, su verdadero talento le había hecho cerrarlas para quedarse dentro. Kyuhyun solo le había ayudado a crear su propia franquicia con la que ofrecer sus diseños a las firmas. Poseía sobre el papel el cincuenta y un por ciento de las acciones como socio fundador, pero en lo que a él respectaba, Zhou Mi podía tener muy claro que suyas eran todas. Si todo seguía como apuntaba, la empresa pronto empezaría a generar ganancias. Zhou Mi, siempre tan modesto como sonriente, atribuía su éxito a la cantidad de “modelos” que tenía a su disposición para experimentar. No importaba, Kyuhyun tenía suficiente orgullo de su trabajo por los dos y no se cansaba de publicitarlo allá donde iba.  
  
— Changmin, ¿ha dejado Mimi colonia?  
  
Desde la habitación, nadie le contestó. Seguramente ya habrían bajado. Nada detendría a Minho de llegar cuanto antes junto a su Taeminnie y Changmin… Changmin tenía varios frentes a los que querer llegar. Kyuhyun terminó de arreglarse el pelo en el baño e iba a salir cuando unos brazos le rodearon desde atrás. En las manos que rodearon su cintura, un frasco de colonia. Encima de su hombro derecho una sonrisa que adoraba.   
  
— Hola.  
  
— Hola.  
  
Kyuhyun se giró en el abrazo y besó a Zhou Mi antes de abrazarlo. No importaba cuántas veces lo hubiese hecho ya ese día, los abrazos entre ellos nunca serían demasiados.   
  
— ¿Qué tal tu día?  
  
— Largo y aburrido. ¿Y el tuyo?  
  
Algo en la sonrisa de Zhou Mi decía a gritos que su día había sido fantástico.  
  
— ¿Recuerdas que había enviado unos bocetos al taller de Lie Sang Bong?   
  
Lo recordaba. Incluso le había ayudado a elegir los diseños que más le gustaban, sentados en la alfombra, rodeados de papeles y apurando una buena botella de vino. No pensaba olvidar esa noche en una buena temporada.   
  
— Sí, hace un par de semanas.   
  
— Pues me han contestado.  
  
— ¿Y qué te han dicho?  
  
— Quieren incluir dos de mis propuestas en la colección de otoño —invierno.  
  
— ¿Qué? ¡Dios, Mimi!  
  
Lie Sang Bong era uno de los grandes nombres en el mundo de la moda surcoreana. Tenía tiendas en medio mundo y era uno de los diseñadores fijos en París o Milán. No podía haber un comienzo mejor para la carrera de Zhou Mi. Las noticias eran tremendas. Después del nuevo abrazo, las risas y los besos, Kyuhyun le golpeó en el brazo, haciéndose el enfadado.  
  
— ¿Y no se te ocurrió llamarme en todo el día para contármelo?  
  
— Quería que fuese parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños.   
  
Zhou Mi seguía sonriendo y le miraba con esa admiración que siempre le regalaba. A veces, Kyuhyun se sentía cohibido ante algo que no sabía si realmente merecía. Sobre todo, cuando era él el que admiraba a Zhou Mi sin ninguna reserva. Cada vez más.   
  
— ¿Has dicho parte? ¿Es que hay otro?  
  
Le gustaba esa sonrisa misteriosa de Zhou Mi. Todos estaban acostumbrados a la radiante, amable y encantadora sonrisa que siempre enseñaba. Pero ésa, que ocultaba tantas cosas y prometía aún muchas más, ésa era un privilegio que sólo él podía contemplar. Un privilegio que le volvía loco. Sin contestarle todavía, Zhou Mi echó la misma colonia en la piel de los dos. Luego cogió su mano.   
  
— Ahora tenemos que bajar. Después de la cena lo sabrás, Kui Xian.   
  
Y Kyuhyun solo deseó que Hangeng y Jaejoong no hubiesen preparado un menú con muchos platos.   
  
  
**  
  
Lo primero que hizo Hyukjae cuando Yunho los condujo al salón fue buscar a Junsu con la mirada.   
  
Era la primera vez que los invitaban a la casa que habían administrado en nombre de Park Yoochun (todavía había una pequeña parte de sí mismo que se sentía ofendido de que no se lo hubiesen dicho antes) y Yunho no estaba en condiciones de ser un guía apropiado.  
  
Jaejoong les había enviado las invitaciones en persona unas semanas antes. Había sido el primero en hacerlo con la excusa de que no confiaba en Yunho o Junsu para semejante tarea. Muy normal. Hyukjae había visto a Yunho pasar de enfurruñado cuando lo habían echado de casa a alegre y contento gracias a la primera copa. No sólo él, claro, y una parte de sí mismo lamentaba que Donghae fuese a ser presentado a los amigos de Yunho y Junsu estando tan borracho como él.   
  
—¡Es todo culpa tuya Esclavo!— se quejó a voz en grito. No conocía a los presentes, y ya que Donghae iba a dejarlo en ridículo de todas todas, no iba a molestarse en fingir.  
  
—¿Qué ha pasado Sirviente?— preguntó Junsu, con una carcajada apenas contenida.  
  
—¿Qué ha pasado? ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡Mira a esos dos!— y señaló a Donghae y Yunho, que estaban hablando con un chico alto que Hyukjae no conocía de nada.  
  
Una risa conocida lo hizo mirar al otro lado de Junsu, y vio a Taemin hablando con un hombre bajito de aspecto dulce.  
  
—¡TAEMINNIE!— gritó Donghae, que también lo había escuchado. Dejando a Yunho y al hombre alto y elegante con la palabra en la boca, atravesó la sala en cuatro zancadas y lo abrazó con tanto ímpetu que estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo.  
  
—¡Donghae!— Hyukjae tiró de él hacia atrás, mirando en caso de que estuviese Minho por ahí.— ¡Si te pilla Minho manoseando a Taemin va a matarte!— chistó en un susurro enfadado.  
  
Junsu se echó a reír. Taemin se echó a reír. Donghae volvió a su lado con un puchero.  
  
—Hyukgie…— escondió la cabeza en su cuello y comenzó a frotar la nariz contra su piel. Hyukjae, a su pesar, sintió como se ruborizaba.— No te enfades Hyukgie…  
  
—¿Eunhyukgie?— preguntó otra voz conocida a su espalda. Hyukjae giró la cabeza y se encontró con una expresión sorprendida en el rostro de Siwon a la que pronto se unió.  
  
—¿Siwonnie?  
  
—¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
—Me han invitado. ¿Y tú?  
  
—Soy uno de los que está de cumpleaños.  
  
—¿Y cómo conoces a Junsu?— miró a la figura tras Siwon y ni aunque hubiese querido habría podido olvidar los rasgos femeninos.— ¿Heechul? ¿Kim Heechul?— preguntó sorprendido. Su tono hizo que Donghae levantase la cabeza y siguiese el curso de su mirada. Reconoció enseguida a Siwon y se puso en pie para rodear el sillón y tirarse sobre él en un abrazo. Heechul, si era que era él, frunció el ceño.— ¿Eres tú Kim Heechul?  
  
—Y yo que tenía la esperanza de que la estupidez fuese algo curable.— Heechul chasqueó la lengua.— Dile a tu marido que deje de tirarse a los brazos de Siwon.— le lanzó una mirada asesina a la nuca de Siwon.— ¡Y tú deja de abrazar a desconocidos!  
  
Donghae eligió ese momento para reconocer a Heechul, al que hacía años que no veía.  
  
—¿HEECHULLIE?— preguntó con un grito de niña. Hyukjae escondió la cara entre sus manos, o al menos lo intentó, porque al segundo se encontró dándole un codazo a Junsu para que dejase de reírse.  
  
No necesitó mirar para saber que Donghae se había tirado encima de Heechul.  
  
—¿Os conocéis?— le preguntó a él Siwon.  
  
—Sí.— pero no sabía si decir más porque parecía que Siwon y Heechul eran pareja, y no era su lugar decir que cuando ellos habían tratado con Heechul, Hangeng era el hombre de su vida.— Heechul iba a comer de vez en cuando al restaurante en el que trabajaba durante la universidad.  
  
—¿Al de Hangeng?  
  
—Ese.  
  
Siwon se volvió hacia Donghae, que seguía pegado como una lapa a Heechul. Junsu se acercó a él y le susurró al oído lo que su mejor amigo, indudablemente, sabía que se moría por preguntar.  
  
—Sí, Hangeng y Heechul siguen juntos.— le susurró.— Y Hangeng y Siwon, y Siwon y Heechul. Son la definición perfecta de un trío.  
  
—No, en serio,— le susurró a su vez,— ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que has vivido una vida secreta de la que yo no tenía ni idea? Y mira que te juntas con gente rara.  
  
—No están tan mal. Tú eres el peor sin duda.  
  
—Si bueno, ven con esas ahora. De hoy no pasa que me presentes a tu novio. Que sé desde hace mucho tiempo que estás enamorado de tu jefe y yo todavía no conozco al gran Park Yoochun en persona.  
  
—Eso de “Gran Park Yoochun” le queda algo… grande.— respondió con una sonrisa pícara. Hyukjae prefirió no preguntar. Además, era la primera vez en meses en la que no le decía que eran imaginaciones suyas y no estaba enamorado de nadie.  
  
—¡Taeminnieeeee!— el lloriqueo de Yunho fue audible en todo el salón. El chico que los había recibido en la puerta acababa de regresar al salón y el hombre alto se había marchado casi al momento.   
  
Yunho no tardó nada en colgarse del cuello de Taemin.  
  
—¿Yunho?— le preguntó con una sonrisa resignada Taemin.  
  
—¡Nadie me hace caso! ¡Son crueles!  
  
Taemin lo abrazó y comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda.  
  
—¡No puedo creer que ya estés borracho Yunho!  
  
—¡Y colgado de Taemin!  
  
Changmin y Minho hablaron casi al unísono al entrar en el salón. Si no estuviese acostumbrado ya a ellos, se habría sentido sorprendido por lo bien que les sentaba la ropa que llevaban. Sus ojos volaron hacia Taemin y Yunho, que los miraban con evidente apreciación en los ojos. Si no se equivocaba, en medio minuto más, la baba iba a empezar a escurrirse por la barbilla de Yunho.  
  
Cuando Changmin apartó a Yunho de Taemin y lo abrazó, dejándole el camino libre a Minho para saludar con un beso a su novio, Hyukjae sintió que su confusión no podía más que aumentar.  
  
La última vez que los había visto había llegado a la conclusión de que, ahora sí, Yunho y Jaejoong eran algo. Tenían algo especial. Llevaba años sospechándolo, pero había notado detalles que antes no estaban. Por no mencionar que a pesar de estar en público no podían quitarse las manos de encima. La forma en la que Yunho descansaba su mano en el muslo de Jaejoong cuando estaban sentados tenía un toque protector que hablaba por sí mismo de la intimidad que compartían.  
  
Pero claro, en ese momento, Yunho estaba en brazos de Changmin y ese gesto tenía tanto de amistoso como el beso de Minho y Taemin.  
  
—En serio,— dijo en voz alta mirando a Junsu,— esto parece una casa de putas.  
  
No entendió por qué casi todos los presentes se empezaron a reír como si estuviesen poseídos.  
  
**  
  
La casa era impresionante. Tenía algo en la decoración que se le hacía conocido, pero no se detuvo a hacer asociaciones. Le interesaba mucho más caer bien a los amigos de Ryeowook y hacer que esa velada fuese lo más agradable posible para los dos. Los progresos con su Christine habían sido tan rápidos como numerosos. Se veían a diario, mucho más tiempo desde que Wookie había abierto la pastelería y él se pasaba allí todas sus horas libres. Estar juntos se había convertido en toda una costumbre sin la que ya no podían pasar.   
  
Ryeowook era dulce, atento y maravilloso. Y aunque Yesung había querido en muchas ocasiones llevar su amistad a algo más, siempre se acababa frenando en una barrera invisible que el pastelero había colocado entre ambos. Una barrera que, por momentos, él mismo parecía querer romper.   
  
Había hablado con Jaejoong la noche anterior. Desde que había vuelto de su último viaje a China estaba mucho más ocupado que antes, pero solían llamarse dos o tres veces por semana si es que no podían verse. Su consejo había sido que arriesgase, porque todas las señales jugaban a su favor. Yesung pensaba hacer lo mismo que siempre: hacerle caso.   
  
No supo ni cómo ni cuándo daría el paso hasta que su jefe apareció en el salón, cogido de la mano de otro tío muy alto y sonriente. Haberse encontrado con Minho y Changmin unos minutos antes no le había puesto en alerta sobre la posibilidad de que Kyuhyun también estuviera allí, y era evidente que a Ryeowook tampoco. En cuanto lo había visto se había tensado y su sonrisa se había ensombrecido. Todo él parecía decir a gritos que le sacasen de allí y ése fue el momento en que Yesung decidió ponerse la máscara blanca y llevarse a Christine al tejado del teatro; donde nadie pudiese hacerle daño.   
  
Ryeowook no dudó en seguirle a la terraza adyacente al salón. Yesung lo llevó hacia uno de los bancos de piedra alejados de las ventanas, donde una vez sentados le cogió las manos.   
  
— ¿Estás mejor?  
  
— Sí. Sí, gracias. Soy un idiota.  
  
— No eres un idiota. Eres adorable, que es distinto.  
  
Eso estaba mejor, que Ryeowook sonriese, e incluso que veintitantos años pudiese ruborizarse. Ésas eran las cosas que le habían enamorado.  
  
— No deberías permitir que te afectase tanto. Él no lo merece.  
  
— No es eso. Ya no me afecta, pero me siento incómodo delante de él. Y enfadado. Es…  
  
No quería oírlo. No cuando iba a arriesgarse. Si Ryeowook aún sentía algo por Kyuhyun, no tendría ningún sentido intentarlo. Y esa noche, Yesung no quería nada que le frenase.   
  
— No necesitas explicármelo. Escucha, Wookie… Yo quería decirte una cosa.  
  
El rostro de Ryeowook pasó de la contrariedad y cierto enfurruñamiento a una pena tan inmensa que a Yesung le costó seguir hablando.  
  
— Supongo que ha sido evidente por mi comportamiento y… Bueno, estoy seguro de que lo habrás adivinado. Aún así, no me atreví a confesártelo directamente porque…  
  
La mano de Ryeowook acarició su pelo como si fuera un cristal delicado.  
  
— Lo sé todo. No tenías por qué callarte, Yesung. Debe ser horrible habértelo guardado para ti. Yo no sabía cómo sacar el tema y…  
  
— ¿De verdad?  
  
— Claro. Y quiero que sepas que siempre me tendrás a tu lado.   
  
¡Jaejoong tenía razón! Las señales no mentían. ¡Christine le correspondía! Con la alegría del momento, Yesung se acercó para besarlo. Ryeowook se alejó de él con rapidez.   
  
— ¡No! ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
  
— ¿Qué? Pero… acabas de decir… ¿No quieres que te bese?  
  
— ¡No! Digo… ¡sí! Pero nunca podría hacerte eso.  
  
— ¿Hacerme eso? ¡Pero si es lo que quiero!  
  
— Pero no puede ser. ¡Te estás muriendo!  
  
— ¿¡QUÉ!?  
  
— No hace falta que sigas disimulando. Sé que te mueres y yo sería un egoísta si te besase ahora y decidiese estar contigo. Luego todo sería más difícil y ríete tú de los dramas de la televisión.   
  
— Pero si yo no me estoy…  
  
— ¡Que te mueres, Yesung! ¡De nada nos sirve negarlo!   
  
Los ojos de Ryeowok estaban llenos de lágrimas. Yesung empezó a angustiarse de verdad y a pensar que era dueño de un secreto que ni él había adivinado. ¿En realidad estaría muriéndose? No podía ser.   
  
— No me muero.   
  
— Sí.   
  
— No.   
  
— Sí.   
  
— ¿No?  
  
— ¡Yesung!  
  
— ¿Me muero?  
  
— Sí. Dios, tengo que ir al baño.  
  
Ryeowook se alejó totalmente hundido y Yesung no pudo hacer nada por detenerlo. Estaba asumiendo las noticias. Y no eran unas noticias cualquiera.  
  
¡Por todas las tortugas benditas! Se moría.   
  
**  
  
— Eso es porque no lo pruebas. No sabes si algo no te gusta si no lo has probado.  
  
Hangeng sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba una de las últimas bandejas del horno. Jaejoong llevaba casi un cuarto de hora exponiendo sus argumentos ante Henry, sin demasiado éxito. Cualquiera que le oyese hablar, pensaría que se refería a algún plato exótico pero la realidad era muy distinta.  
  
— No necesito probar el veneno para saber que no lo quiero.  
  
— Porque sabes que va a matarte, pero no conoces su sabor. Quizá hasta te gustase. Estoy seguro de que han fabricado venenos con los sabores preferidos de la gente. Yo lo haría, al menos.  
  
El destino les librase de convertir a Jaejoong en fabricante de venenos. Con la mano que tenía para la cocina, Hangeng no dudaba de que la gente acabaría peleándose por un frasco de su cianuro. Pinchó la carne para ver si estaba en su punto y asintió satisfecho. Todo estaba saliendo a las mil maravillas.  
  
— Me da igual lo que digas, Jaejoong. No me van los tíos. Por mucho que aquí todos seáis gays no pienso apuntarme al club.  
  
La carcajada de Jaejoong resonó en el fondo de las ollas. Hangeng no pudo evitar que le contagiase. Era genial verle tan recuperado y guapo como siempre. Los moratones de su cara habían desaparecido, las costillas habían soldado, y esa especie de sombra que de vez en cuando se colaba en sus ojos parecía estar cediendo terreno ante el brillo de la etapa feliz que vivía. Porque, aunque él no era muy dado a meterse en la vida de los demás, era evidente que esa relación sui generis a cinco bandas estaba dando resultado.  
  
Y él precisamente no era el más adecuado para hablar de relaciones sui generis... Que, por otra parte, también daban resultado.  
  
— De hecho, una de las chicas que ha venido esta tarde... Mmmmm... Jefe, ¿estás en contra de las relaciones en el trabajo?  
  
— Siempre que no se den en la mesa de mi cocina o en cualquiera de las otras mesas, no tengo problema.   
  
— ¡Oh, no! ¡Sexo heterosexual! ¡Amputadme las orejas!  
  
La carcajada fue general esta vez. Hangeng puso la manga en manos de Henry para que decorase los platos, mientras él daba un último vistazo a los postres que se enfriaban en la nevera. Ya podía imaginarse la escena: Heechul se iba a poner las botas mientras Siwon le diría que ya se encargaría él de que quemase todas esas calorías más tarde. La noche prometía ser de lo más interesante.  
  
— La tarta de Ryeowook tiene una pinta estupenda. Creo que le voy a pedir que se encargue de elaborar nuestro postre de la casa.  
  
Una vez que había tenido claro que no quería volver a China, Hangeng había decidido abrir su propio negocio en Seúl. Un pequeño restaurante, totalmente distinto al Sanzuniao, más acogedor y familiar, todavía con clase y buen menú pero con unos precios más al alcance de todos. Estaban a punto de abrir sus puertas, concretando los últimos detalles y no podía negar que se sentía como un niño con un juguete nuevo. No había dudado ni por un segundo ofrecerle a Henry ser su socio. El maître tenía tan pocas ganas de volver a China como él, así que había aceptado de inmediato.  
  
Jaejoong se asomó sobre su hombro y echó un vistazo a la tarta.   
  
— Wookie es un cocinero estupendo. ¡Tengo unas ganas de ver con quién llega hoy! Es una pena que tenga tan poca suerte. Ahora que vuelve a estar enamorado, su chico se muere.   
  
— ¿Pero es irreversible?  
  
— Sí, el pobre está terminal — un silencio invadió momentáneamente la cocina, pero Jaejoong lo cortó en seco descorchando una botella de champán francés cuyo tapón rebotó contra el techo — Le he prometido a Wookie que actuaríamos como si no lo supiéramos. Lo que menos necesita el chico es que le recuerden algo que ya tiene muy claro. Al menos que pueda disfrutar del tiempo que le quede. Así que, ¡brindemos!  
  
Hangeng tomó la copa que le tendía Jaejoong, mientras él y Henry hacían lo mismo. Las alzaron en el aire y Jaejoong pronunció el brindis.   
  
— ¡Por la vida!  
  
En su opinión, no había nada mejor por lo que brindar. Tanto él, como Jaejoong, como Henry tenían muchísima suerte de seguir vivos. Hangeng chocó su copa con las otras dos, la llevó a sus labios y apuró un buen sorbo del carísimo champán de Yoochun.   
  
Por la vida.  
  
**  
  
Kibum vio a Ryeowook entrar de la terraza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Solo y sin Yesung. No dudó ni un segundo antes de seguirlo. De todas formas, con la atención centrada en Heechul y Yunho, nadie se iba a dar cuenta de que faltaba.  
  
El problema de reunir a toda esta gente era que eso de que “nadie se iba a dar cuenta” nunca funcionaba. Ni un segundo después de que saliese él en pos de Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Jinki y Taemin habían salido del salón y lo seguían en dirección al baño.   
  
—¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
—No tengo ni idea.— respondió a la pregunta de Taemin.— Voy a ver. Volved y os cuento después.— Jinki y Taemin volvieron a entrar. Kyuhyun, extrañamente, se quedó allí de pie.— ¿Qué haces?  
  
En alguna parte de su cerebro, por pequeña que fuese, tenía que existir una vocecilla que le dijese que no podía hablarle en ese tono poco amistoso a Kyuhyun, que además de ser más viejo que él tenía un puesto laboral superior al de Kibum y tratarlo de igual a igual estaba fuera de lugar.   
  
Seguramente era la misma vocecilla que no había escuchado nunca cuando iba al despacho de Yoochun a quejarse a gritos.  
  
—Tengo cosas de las que hablar con Ryeowook.  
  
—Si bueno, tú y Wookie mejor que no habléis hasta que sepa que le ha pasado con Yesung.— Kyuhyun tenía esa mirada que ya se había acostumbrado a verle en las reuniones secretas que tenía habitualmente la directiva de las dos multinacionales. O se comprometía de alguna forma, o no iba a haber manera de quitárselo de encima. Resopló.— Mira, cuando lo tranquilice te prometo que te aviso.  
  
Kyuhyun no pareció convencido, pero el llanto de Ryeowook fue audible ahora que los decibelios en el salón parecían haber descendido.  
  
Kibum entró en el baño sin llamar a la puerta.  
  
—¿Wookie? ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
Ryeowook estaba doblado sobre la pileta del agua, la cara roja por el llanto que trataba de contener en vano. Kibum lo abrazó instintivamente.  
  
¿Por qué se había tenido que enamorar de un enfermo terminal?  
  
—Yo… yo…  
  
—Shhhh, tranquilo.  
  
No pudo evitar pensar que eso de palmearle la espalda a alguien en un intento de tranquilizarlo era algo que se le daba mucho mejor a Jinki. Era el que los consolaba a todos y a Kibum las sonrisas estúpidas y tranquilas nunca le habían salido bien.   
  
No calculó cuantos minutos habrían pasado, pero al fin, Ryeowook se tranquilizó ligeramente y él no pudo contener más las ganas de escuchar una explicación detallada de lo ocurrido.  
  
—¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
—Ha intentado besarme.— rompió a llorar otra vez y Kibum ya no tenía paciencia para seguir siendo comprensivo, por lo que se limitó a agitarlo ligeramente hasta que volvió a mirarlo y explicarle bien las cosas.— Ha comenzado a declararse y me confesó por fin que se muere, pero dijo que quería estar conmigo y yo… no puedo hacerle algo así. No puedo decirle que sí para que su partida se haga más amarga.  
  
Había un límite hasta dónde uno podía creerse las historias de los dramas. Ryeowook no parecía saber dónde estaba, y ya iba siendo hora de que alguien le pusiese los pies en la tierra. Porque al final, iba a terminar teniendo razón Jinki con eso de que un joven con tan buena cara y semejante apetito para los pasteles no podía estar muriéndose de cáncer.  
  
Por lo que había aprendido en Industrias Park, a finales de año, todos los empleados, hasta los de la oficina, se sometían a un reconocimiento físico completo en el hospital al que estaban afiliados y en el que Yoochun tenía un porcentaje elevado de las acciones. Kibum había pasado ese año por el primero y era un puto coñazo porque les hacían cuatrocientas cinco mil pruebas inútiles. En teoría, Changmin Corporation debería seguir un procedimiento similar.  
  
Kyuhyun ya podía ir poniéndose las pilas. Darle la información médica de Yesung a Ryeowook y pagarle por los tratamientos punteros iba a ser una buena forma de compensarlo por haber sido un hijo de puta.  
  
—Vuelvo en un segundo.  
  
—¡No se lo digas a Jaejoong!— exclamó Ryeowook en un grito asustado.— Lleva semanas ilusionado con la cena y no quiero estropearle la fiesta.  
  
—No te preocupes, que seré una tumba.  
  
Salió del baño y entró en el salón. Kyuhyun tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Zhou Mi, que le echaba un brazo a la cintura para ayudarlo a mantener una postura cómoda. Parecían ajenos a la felicidad inherente en el resto del salón y sumidos en su propio mundo, por mucho que Zhou Mi estuviese hablando con Taemin.  
  
—Ya he quedado con Jaejoong para ir a mirar la ropa para la exhibición.— dijo feliz.  
  
—¿Puedo ir con vosotros?— preguntó Zhou Mi tan lleno de ilusión como un niño de cuatro años.  
  
—¡Sí! ¡Puede ser genial! ¿Te apuntas Kibum?  
  
Le habría gustado decir que sí. Después de todo ¿quién podía negarse a ir de compras con Jaejoong y Zhou Mi? El primero garantizaba pase directo y preferencial en todas las tiendas de diseñador de la cuidad y el segundo, ahora que estaba empezando en el mundo del alto diseño, era un consejero excelente.  
  
No le dejaron responder. Yesung, tenso, mirando de reojo a Kyuhyun y con cara de estar en shock, se había acercado a ellos. Kyuhyun perdió la postura relajada al instante.  
  
Kibum, que había escuchado por Ryeowook la historia del tupper, entendía que todavía estuviesen ligeramente tensos uno con el otro, aunque la verdad, no veía en Kyuhyun nada más que ganas de enmendar las cosas.  
  
—¿Has visto a Ryeowook?  
  
—¿Sigue en el baño?— preguntó Taemin. Kibum asintió.— Ven, que te digo dónde es.  
  
Y salió de allí llevándose con él a Yesung.   
  
—¿Qué le pasa a Ryeowook?— preguntó Kyuhyun serio, con un pequeño deje de tristeza. Zhou Mi puso los ojos en blanco y le dio una pequeña y suave colleja.  
  
—Esto te enseñará a no jugar con los sentimientos de gente inocente.— lo reprendió. Suponía que sí, que Kyuhyun le habría contado su versión de la historia a Zhou Mi, y realmente, nadie le tenía nada en cuenta, ni siquiera el propio Ryeowook.  
  
—Mimi…— se quejó en tono lastimero.— ¡Yo nunca le prometí nada!  
  
El chino de Kibum no era lo suficientemente bueno como para entender lo que le dijo Zhou Mi mientras fruncía el ceño. Todo lo que entendió fue el suave empujón con el que apartó a Kyuhyun y el “Discúlpate” que pronunció antes de encaminarse hacia Minho y Changmin.  
  
—Tiene razón. Discúlpate. Y déjale ver los registros médicos de Yesung.  
  
Kyuhyun puso cara de confusión. Antes de que tuviese tiempo a responder, Taemin entró en el salón.  
  
—Kibum, Jaejoong os estaba buscando a ti a Wookie y a Jinki para no sé qué de bajar al sótano a la bodega. Y dice que no puede entrar en dónde estén los invitados con las pintas que tiene. Lo he mandado a buscar primero a Wookie y me dijo que fueseis a la cocina.  
  
—¡Yo soy un invitado! ¡Hay que ver la cara que tiene! ¿Tengo que enviarle un memo para decirle que ya no trabajo en Il Villaggio?   
  
Taemin se encogió de hombros y fue a comunicarle sus órdenes a Jinki. En momentos como ese, era inevitable que en el camino a la cocina sus refunfuños pasasen de Jaejoong y su cara dura a la sonrisa de imbécil con la que Jinki caminaba a su lado.  
  
  
Llegar puntual estaba sobrevalorado. Para él, la impuntualidad era un privilegio al que no todos tenían derecho. Una auténtica muestra de poder. El mundo tenía su propia forma de girar; los empleados de oficina tenían que fichar a la hora en punto y los directivos podían tomar su desayuno leyendo tranquilamente el periódico y luego subir a su despacho sin que nadie tuviese opción a la protesta. Además, era una forma infalible de atraer la atención sobre uno mismo, de que en los corrillos se pronunciase el nombre del ausente y de que, algunos de los presentes comenzasen a extrañarlo. A Yoochun la atención siempre le había resultado interesante. Mientras era puntual hasta el extremo en sus citas de negocios, en el campo de las reuniones sociales siempre se solía apuntar al elegantemente tarde.   
  
Por eso condujo con calma su Ferrari a través de las calles de Seúl y se tomó su tiempo a dejarlo bien aparcado en el garaje. Incluso se quedó un par de minutos escuchando el final de esa canción que siempre le había gustado. Hasta pensó que era un buen momento para encender un cigarro y…  
  
— ¿Tú te crees que éstas son horas de llegar?  
  
Junsu, su Junsu, había abierto la puerta del coche y se apoyaba en ella con una de esas posturas cargadas de sensualidad que le salían de forma natural. Yoochun ya había comprobado muchísimas veces lo imposible que le resultaba enfadarse cuando Junsu era mandón e inconscientemente posesivo con él.  
  
Sin contestar salió del coche y buscó su boca. Junsu no se la negó, pero tampoco dejó que el beso se prolongase todo lo que a Yoochun le hubiese gustado.   
  
— Para qué te pregunto… Seguro que sigues creyendo que eso de ser un impuntual es lo más.   
  
— ¿No lo es? Dime a cuántos más has salido a buscar.  
  
— No te lo creas mucho — Junsu le enseñó lo que llevaba en la mano — Me había dejado un regalo en el coche.   
  
— Para cuando salieses a buscarme.  
  
— Sigue soñando, Yoochun.  
  
Sin más, echó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa. Yoochun le observó sonriendo, sin dejar de apreciar el buen culo que le hacían esos pantalones. Como todos los pantalones.   
  
— ¡SU! ¿NO VAS A AYUDARME CON LOS REGALOS?  
  
— Apáñate tú solo.   
  
La risa de Yoochun resonó contra las paredes del garaje. Era una suerte que los tres regalos que traía cupiesen en una pequeña bolsa que podría ocultar en cualquier parte hasta que fuese el momento de abrirlos; preferentemente en privado. No había mejor sitio para esconderlos que la habitación común.   
  
Yoochun atravesó el vestíbulo y pasó de largo por delante de las puertas del salón tras las que se oía el barullo de toda la gente. El increíble aroma de la cena se filtraba por el hueco de las escaleras y su estómago hizo un ruido de anticipación nada elegante. Conociendo cómo cocinaban Hangeng y Jaejoong no era para menos. Un hambre muy diferente le sacudió cuando entró en la habitación y atisbó la silueta del segundo a través de los cristales del vestidor.   
  
No era ninguna sorpresa para él descubrir de nuevo al voyeur que llevaba dentro. Mientras Jaejoong, totalmente desnudo, recorría las perchas buscando la ropa adecuada, Yoochun se sentó en la cama bebiéndose con los ojos su piel blanca ya prácticamente curada, las líneas de su tatuaje, las caderas estrechas, la curva de su espalda antes de llegar a sus nalgas…  
  
El susurro en su oído le habría hecho gritar de no ser por la mano que había tapado su boca.   
  
— Todo lo que imaginas ahora, se lo haremos después.   
  
Después los labios le habían recorrido la línea de la mandíbula y habían bajado por su cuello, hasta morder en la zona sensible previa a la clavícula que el jersey de cuello barco que llevaba dejaba al descubierto. Por su voz ya le habría reconocido, pero Yoochun sabía que esa parte de su cuerpo sólo podía pertenecer a una persona. Bueno, a dos, porque a Junsu le pertenecía por completo.  
  
— Changmin…  
  
— Shhhh… Vámonos antes de que Jae nos pille y le pongamos difícil decidir entre nosotros y la cena.   
  
¿Cena? Yoochun tuvo que cerrar los ojos y concentrarse para recordar que tenía a no sabía cuántos invitados en uno de los salones, esperando celebrar ¿tres?, ¿cinco?, ¿veinte cumpleaños? ¿Qué coño le pasaba a las parejas en el mes de mayo?  
  
Lo único que quería ahora era que Changmin siguiese mordiéndole justo ahí, que Jaejoong se diese la vuelta y se acercase hacia ellos sonriendo como el dios terrenal que era, y que Junsu llegase con Yunho para celebrarlo de la mejor de las maneras.  
  
Pero Changmin ya tiraba de él hacia un pasillo donde el barullo de voces se hacía más evidente y las posibilidades de sexo en grupo se agotaban. Yoochun suspiró resignado.  
  
Puta primavera.  
  



	41. SEGUNDO PLATO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**SEGUNDO PLATO**

 

* * *

  
  
—Aunque me esté muriendo… Aunque me esté muriendo, eso no cambia nada entre nosotros.  
  
Yesung sonaba decidido. Se había quedado a un paso de abrazarlo y Ryeowook no deseaba nada más en el mundo que ser estrujado entre sus brazos y sentirse a salvo. Pero no. No podía. No podía hacer algo así. Porque realmente no podía. Hacerlo sufrir de semejante forma era inhumano.  
  
Ryeowook estaba demasiado enamorado de Yesung para ser así de cruel.  
  
Tomó la decisión más difícil de su vida y dio un paso atrás para apartarse de él.  
  
—No puedo.  
  
—Wookie…— suplicó el hombre.— Prométeme al menos que cuidarás de mis tortugas cuando yo ya no esté. ¿Cuántos meses me quedan? ¿Lo sabes?  
  
En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta del baño y Kyuhyun asomó la cabeza.  
  
—Ryeowook… ¿podemos hablar?  
  
Todo lo que le faltaba en ese momento era tener que hablar con Kyuhyun. Lo había perdonado. O mejor dicho, se había dado cuenta de que Kyuhyun y él llevaban ritmos de vida demasiado distintos. Ryeowook se habría cansado pronto de los restaurantes lujosos y los eventos de trabajo. No se había dedicado a trabajar en un restaurante caro precisamente por eso. Por supuesto, lo había pasado mal justo después de su rechazo. Le había llevado tiempo ver las cosas con perspectiva pero ahora ya todo lo que le preocupaba era la enfermedad de Yesung.  
  
—¿De qué quieres hablar con él?— preguntó Yesung girándose hacia Kyuhyun y protegiendo con su cuerpo a Ryeowook.  
  
Kyuhyun suspiró y murmuró algo en chino antes de enderezarse, entrar del todo en el baño y plantarse frente a ambos.  
  
—Os debo una disculpa.— comenzó.— Mi comportamiento aquella mañana en la oficina fue excesivo, innecesariamente cruel, y totalmente fuera de lugar.  
  
—Eso no va a lograr que Wookie te perdone. No te lo mereces.— Yesung cruzó los brazos frente a él y alzó la barbilla. Por un momento, Ryeowook tuvo la impresión de que eran dos peligrosos pistoleros en pleno duelo.  
  
—Eso tendrá que decidirlo él ¿no?  
  
Antes de que Yesung pudiese seguir hablando, Ryeowook puso una mano en su brazo para evitarlo. Yesung lo miró frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—Kyuhyun, no tienes por qué disculparte. Hace tiempo que lo he dejado pasar.— anunció.— Y pareces feliz con tu pareja. Sólo quiero que las cosas os vayan bien.  
  
—¿Cómo puedes perdonarlo así como así?  
  
—Eso, ¿cómo puedes perdonarme así como así?  
  
Ryeowook, leyendo la confusión en el rostro de ambos hombres, se acercó a Kyuhyun y lo tocó de la misma forma que había tocado a Yesung.   
  
Lo suyo había sido bonito y le había regalado momentos estupendos. No habría podido encontrar un mejor amante con el que compartir su primera vez. Kyuhyun había sido atento y esa noche fantástica.  
  
Pero eso era todo lo que iban a ser. Kyuhyun había encontrado a su amor verdadero en Zhou Mi. Ryeowook en Yesung, y en realidad tenía que darle las gracias a Kyuhyun. Si no le hubiese hecho semejante desplante, él y Yesung seguirían siendo apenas conocidos de supermercado. Quizá, cuando se diese cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él sería demasiado tarde. El reloj corría en su contra y Ryeowook daba gracias a dios todos los días por cada minuto que podía pasar en compañía de Yesung.  
  
—Kyuhyun, corazón, lo nuestro nunca habría funcionado. No encajas en mi mundo.— le dijo con toda la suavidad del mundo.   
  
Alguien llamó a la puerta antes de que Kyuhyun, que había dado un paso atrás y lo miraba como si quisiese puntualizar su afirmación o, al menos, alegar ese corazón. Ryeowook ahora sabía que la vida era demasiado corta para ponerse a mal con la gente.  
  
—¿Wookie? ¿Sigues aquí?  
  
—¿Jaejoong? Puedes entrar.  
  
La puerta se abrió del todo y dejó que Jaejoong entrase en el baño, que a pesar de su tamaño empezaba a transmitir la sensación de estar demasiado poblado.   
  
Ryeowook ya debería estar acostumbrado a la apariencia de Jaejoong, pero aun así, supo que se le abrió la boca de la impresión. Y no sólo a él. Kyuhyun y Yesung también parecían impresionados.  
  
Normal.  
  
No creía que ninguno de los invitados fuese a permanecer impertérrito cuando se topase frente a frente con Jaejoong enfundado en pantalones negros de cuero que simulaban piel de serpiente y un jersey semitransparente que dejaba ver sus tatuajes.  
  
—¿YESUNG?— preguntó, mirando a Yesung como si no pudiese creerse que estaba allí.  
  
—¿JAEJOONG?  
  
—¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?  
  
—¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?  
  
—¡YO VIVO AQUÍ!  
  
—¿PERO DE QUÉ COÑO OS CONOCÉIS?  
  
Ryeowook se sorprendió a sí mismo con su grito. Jaejoong y Yesung parecieron reparar por fin en él.   
  
—¿Ryeowook?  
  
—¡NO ME JODAS!— exclamó Jaejoong, que pareció entender algo de súbito. Su rostro pasó de confuso a emocionado en un segundo. Señaló a Ryeowook con el dedo.— ¿Wookie es LA chica—chico?— Jaejoong se echó a reír con su característica y escandalosa risa. Se detuvo en seco y miró a Yesung alarmado.— Espera… eso significa que tú eres… ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE TE MORÍAS YESUNG!? ¡Y YO LLEVÁNDOTE A BEBER!  
  
—¡No sabía que me moría hasta que me lo dijo Ryeowook!— protestó Yesung ofendido.— ¡Si lo hubiese sabido te lo habría dicho! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!  
  
—¡Oh! ¡No puedo creer que te mueras!— se lamentó Jaejoong. En dos zancadas estuvo abrazando a Yesung. Con un gesto, instó a Ryeowook a unirse.  
  
Una vez lo hizo, volvió a llorar, completamente incapaz de contener el llanto. Él había querido que la noche fuese lo mejor posible pero era débil y ahora Jaejoong tenía que estar sufriendo.  
  
¡Oh los giros del destino! ¡Jaejoong era el amigo del que Yesung tanto hablaba!  
  
—Pero… vamos a ver.— dijo Kyuhyun, cuya presencia habían ignorado desde la llegada de Jaejoong. Se giraron para mirarlo y vieron que había pasado de confuso a estar pinzando el puente de su nariz con dos dedos. Tras un suspiro, levantó la cabeza y los miró.— Pero vamos a ver ¿quién se está muriendo?  
  
—Yo.  
  
—Yesung.  
  
—¡PERO QUE COJONES VAS A ESTAR MURIÉNDOTE COÑO!— les gritó Kyuhyun.— ¡Ayer mismo estuve repasando los informes médicos y lo único que tienes es la glucosa elevada!  
  
—Joder,— exclamó Jaejoong, separándose del abrazo— ¿revisas los expedientes de todos?  
  
—No, sólo de los que aparecen en una lista que me da el médico. Los que tienen que vigilar algo, como Yesung y su azúcar.  
  
—¿No me muero?  
  
—No.  
  
—¿Pero no tiene cáncer?  
  
—¡Qué cojones va a tener cáncer!  
  
—Entonces…— Ryeowook miró a Yesung confuso.— ¿Por qué actuabas de forma rara en el supermercado?  
  
—¿Rara?   
  
—Es así.— dijeron Kyuhyun y Jaejoong a la vez.  
  
—Aahh…  
  
No sabía si creérselo o no. Pero si era verdad, eso significaba que Yesung iba a estar vivo muchos años. Iba a estar vivo para que Ryeowook pudiese abrazarlo. Cocinar para él. Cuidar con él sus tortugas, pasear cogidos de la mano y llevar la vida tranquila y apacible que siempre había soñado.  
  
Sin reservas, se tiró sobre Yesung, loco de alegría. La risa de Jaejoong fue sonando cada vez más lejos mientras volvía salía de allí y ponía rumbo a algún otro lugar de la casa. La cocina, para darle un último vistazo a los platos. O el salón, para decirle a todo el mundo que fuese a sentarse.  
  
Nada de eso era relevante porque Yesung estaba bien de salud, y todo eso que le ponía freno a su amor, ahora ya no importaba. Como en un drama, iban a tener su final feliz.  
  
—¡NO TE MUERES!— gritó emocionado.  
  
—¡NO ME MUERO!  
  
Ryeowook decidió que eso merecía ser celebrado apropiadamente y ¿qué mejor forma que un beso? Yesung tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, lo estrechó entre sus brazos como si no estuviese dispuesto a dejarlo ir.  
  
A diferencia de los besos con Kyuhyun, este era mucho más emocional. Quizá les faltaba algo de la técnica, pero Ryeowook estaba dispuesto a practicar.  
  
—Kyuhyun,— dijo, mirando al otro hombre, que estaba a punto de salir de allí para dejarles intimidad,— ¿qué es eso del azúcar?   
  
—El médico le ha puesto una dieta y suprimido los dulces.   
  
Ryeowook miró a Yesung a los ojos y conjuró su expresión más seria.  
  
—Desde mañana estás a dieta y nada de merendar en la pastelería.  
  
**  
  
¿Si se acercaba poco a poco a la puerta y la abría despacio sería capaz de salir de allí sin ser visto? Porque vale, él ya sabía que Yoochun y Heechul tenían tanto de heterosexuales como él de rubio. Que los sospechosos de pertenecer a la banda arcoíris habían aumentado después de que pudo observarles en la reunión previa al ataque a Zhong. Pero, en serio, verse de repente en un salón rodeado de parejas de tíos haciéndose arrumacos... Sería un milagro si no acababa hablando raro.  
  
¡Y no sólo parejas! Porque si en un principio había pensado que Heechul había pasado de Hangeng a Siwon por algún motivo incomprensible, en cuanto llegó el chef le dejó claro que no. ¿Cómo nadie se escandalizaba al ver cómo mientras besaba a uno le tocaba el culo al otro?   
  
Kangin sólo tenía una respuesta válida. Porque eran todos una pandilla de depravados.  
  
Para su propia suerte, en ese momento, llegó el alcohol. Jinki, sonriente como siempre y Kibum, con el ceño fruncido y murmurando entre dientes, traían las bandejas repletas de copas de vino. Se hizo enseguida con una de blanco y antes de que saliese de su alcance también con una de tinto. Luego se encargó de colocarse cerca de una de las mesas donde habían quedado las sobrantes; iba a comprobar si a través de las brumas etílicas nublándole el cerebro podía llevar mejor el ambiente que le rodeaba.   
  
Era complicado.   
  
Sobre todo cuando tu jefe entraba en el salón con el que hasta no hace mucho era su enemigo y, sin necesidad de ser tan descarado como los demás, sólo con la forma en que su cuerpo se movía al lado del de Changmin, decía sexo a gritos.  
  
Quizá ya se estaba imaginando cosas.  
  
Bebió de un trago lo que quedaba de su segunda copa y cogió una tercera. Su mano casi chocó con la de Taemin, que le miró sonriente y se decantó por otra. Parecía alguien muy distinto al niño suicida y perdido que Kangin había conocido aquel día. Ahora resultaba imposible imaginar que irradiase otra cosa que no fuese felicidad y dulzura. Lo hubiese encontrado adorable si esa palabra hubiese tenido la suerte de pertenecer a su vocabulario. Y únicamente durante el pequeño momento en que estuvo solo antes de que Choi Minho se acercase a abrazarlo.   
  
— Te tengo. ¿Dónde te habías escondido? ¿No ves que me angustio si no estás?   
  
¡Protesto! Pregunta estúpida. Taemin no se había escondido. Era una persona independiente que no necesitaba permiso para salir del salón o alejarse un par de metros y coger una copa de vino. Inexplicablemente, al chico Minho no le parecía estúpido sino que se reía encantado.  
  
— Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez.   
  
— ¿Y no vas a hacer nada para remediar el mal momento por el que he tenido que pasar?  
  
El beso de Taemin hubiese remediado los malos momentos de media Corea del Sur.   
  
Bien. Oficialmente, lo adorable se había convertido en un dolor de huevos empalagoso. Kangin cogió otra copa y se fue a buscar otro sitio. Si hubiese tenido las manos libres se habría tapado los oídos al pasar por detrás el sofá.  
  
— Te quieeero, Eunhyukgie...  
  
— Y yo a ti también, Donghae.  
  
No conocía a esos dos, y tampoco es que tuviese muchas ganas de hacerlo. El de pelo más oscuro debía haberse traído la cogorza de casa. El otro atravesaba un estado a caballo entre la vergüenza y la adoración pura y dura. Sentados en una esquina del sofá, era difícil distinguir donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro.  
  
— Peeero yo másssss. Te quieeeeero muuuuuuuchíiiiiisimo. Así, así de mucho.  
  
Lo que le faltaba por ver. Sólo los niños y la gente con evidentes problemas de retraso abrían los brazos para intentar explicar lo grande que era algo. Para colmo, el tal Eunkyukgie premiaba su memez con un abrazo.   
  
¿Dónde había más vino?  
  
Al menos, ése tenía la excusa de que estaba borracho. Kyuhyun no tenía ninguna para pasar de ser el jodido jurista aficionado que siempre le tocaba los huevos en las reuniones de negocios a ese panoli que sonreía obnubilado mientras su novio chino les contaba algo aparentemente interesante a Henry y a Junsu. Casi tan panoli como un Yunho que aplaudía por detrás, intentando meter baza en una conversación que parecía tratar sobre moda. Después de haber presenciado alguno de los modelos de Yunho no elegidos por Jaejoong, Kangin no entendía cómo no le estaban poniendo ya una mordaza.  
  
Definitivamente, necesitaba tomar el aire.   
  
— Y entonces... ¡el fantasma cortó las cuerdas e hizo que tooodo el andamiaje cayese sobre la horrible cantante de ópera! ¡La destrozó por completo! ¡Era el momento de Christine!  
  
¿Qué coño hacía Yesung subido a uno de los bancos, con una toalla del baño como capa, declamando a voz en grito mientras la risa de Ryeowook, que le miraba desde abajo, llenaba la terraza?  
  
Con un suspiro, Kangin volvió al interior dispuesto a encontrar el baño. Si por él fuera, les pondría una demanda a todos.   
  
Y no por gays, ése era el menor de sus problemas.  
  
El problema es que estaban todos como putas cabras.   
  
Y que tendrían a Siwon para defenderlos.  
  
**   
  
Yunho tenía que reconocer que quizá él y Donghae se habían pasado un pelín con las copas previas. Había sido un poco de alcohol de nada para calentar motores.  
  
—Sí, sí. El verde radiactivo debería estar de moda.  
  
Nada más terminar de decirlo, frunció el ceño. No estaba nada seguro de que hubiese querido decir algo así. Quizá no había querido decir algo así. Por la carcajada de Junsu y la cara que le estaba poniendo Zhou Mi casi era mejor si cambiaba de grupo.  
  
Además, Yoochun y Changmin parecían estarse divirtiendo. O lo parecieron, hasta que vieron que el beso anterior de Taemin era respondido con otro de Minho igual de... ¿Dónde habrían aprendido? Bueno vale, pregunta estúpida. Yunho sabía que la destreza de Taemin, además de ser talento natural, era práctica, pero uno olvidaba fácilmente que Taemin se había dedicado a lo mismo que ellos cuando aparecía por la casa con esas pintas de chaval adorable.  
  
La cuestión era que en cuanto sintieron a Key mirar a Taemin y Minho y su manoseo demasiado tiempo, Yoochun y Changmin se movieron de su rincón y fueron a hablar con los otros dos. Changmin, como medida preventiva, le echó un brazo por los hombros a Minho.  
  
—¿Necesitas algo Yunho?— Onew sonreía. Lo mucho que ese tipo sonreía era envidiable. No tanto la cara de ser medio tonto que se le quedaba. Pero no. Onew no era tonto. Un poco demasiado bueno. Pero no...  
  
—No eres tonto.— afirmó con rotundidad, mirándolo a los ojos y agarrándolo por los hombros.— Eres un buenazo, pero de tonto no tienes ni un pelo.  
  
La única diferencia en el rostro frente a él fue una mirada cargada de duda. Yunho asintió pensando en lo triste que era que alguien tan dulce y adorable como Jinki tuviese semejantes problemas existenciales. Menos mal que estaba él para abrazarlo y darle palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Kangin, con una copa de vino en cada mano, intentando escabullirse del salón.   
  
¡¿Cómo iba a irse uno de los homenajeados?!  
  
Se deshizo de Onew en un movimiento fluido, o bueno, que a él le pareció fluido, porque Onew no pudo evitar un quejido en bajito. No había sido culpa de Yunho, claro, sino de su reloj. El pelo de Onew se había puesto en el camino de su reloj.  
  
—¡¡Kangin!!— gritó, avanzando hacia él. Cuando vio la cara de asustado que tenía, Yunho, mordiéndose una sonrisa perversa que, si alguna vez lo llevaban a juicio por ella pensaba alegar que la había copiado de Changmin y Yoochun, le arrebató la copa de vino blanco y le dio un trago.— ¿Qué tal va la fiesta?  
  
—¡¡Sois una puta conglomeración de maricas!!— fue lo primero que exclamó. Yunho asintió.  
  
—No realmente, Henry es heterosexual. Creo.  
  
—¡Uno! ¡Uno de tropecientos! ¡Y Yesung está en un banco en la terraza con una toalla a modo de capa!  
  
—¿No jodas?— Yunho comenzó a sentirse emocionado.— ¡Eso puede ser divertido!  
  
Antes de que pudiese escaparse hacia el balcón, Siwon se había acercado y les pasaba un brazo a cada uno por los hombros.   
  
—¡Qué generoso por parte de Jaejoong lo de organizar todo esto ¿no?!  
  
—¡Es cierto!— Yunho recorrió el salón con la vista. Key había cambiado posiciones con Changmin, así que ahora el presidente de Changmin Corporation hablaba con Heechul y Hangeng. Junsu parecía haberse aburrido de la conversación sobre ropa porque estaba de nuevo en el sofá sentado entre Donghae y Eunhyukgie solo para joder.— ¿Dónde está Boojae?  
  
Yoochun, escuchando su pregunta, caminó hacia él al mismo tiempo en el que Ryeowook y Yesung (sin toalla) entraban en el salón.  
  
—¡NO SE MUERE!— gritó Ryeowook a modo de anuncio.  
  
—¡NO ME MUERO!  
  
—¡MIRA TÚ QUE BIEN!— se burló Heechul. Habría dicho algo más, pero Hangeng le dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro para que guardase silencio.  
  
Taemin y Key corrieron a felicitarlo.   
  
Yoochun decidió ignorarlo.  
  
¿Y porque Yunho no se había fijado en lo guapo que estaba Yoochun? Porque ahora que lo tenía cerca no era capaz de pensar en algo que no fuese empujarlo contra el sofá, o la pared, o el suelo o Changmin, y desvestirlo poco a poco y uhm… quizá poner a Junsu a chupársela, mientras Changmin lo abrazaba.   
  
—¿Por qué tenemos que cenar?— preguntó en voz alta. Yoochun, que por la cara que había puesto había leído a la perfección el cambio en sus pensamientos, se echó a reír.  
  
—Le hace ilusión al otro.  
  
—Estoy seguro de que podríamos hacerlo cambiar de opinión.— rebatió.  
  
—¡Venga! ¡Voy a tener que salir de aquí e ir directamente a… no sé, lavarme el cerebro con lejía! ¡Estáis todos pensando en follar!— volvió a estallar Kangin a gritos.  
  
Las vibraciones de la risa de Siwon, que había escondido la cara en su hombro, resonaron contra su pecho como si fueran tambores. Tambores que resultaron ser adecuados para anunciar la llegada del último de los invitados y anfitrión de la noche.  
  
Lo primero que Yunho vio fue el vaso con hielos y líquido ambarino. Al muy sibarita no le llegaba con el vino, tenía que ir y servirse whisky antes de comenzar la comida. Lo segundo el jersey negro y translucido que dejaba intuir sus tatuajes y la piel perfecta de Jaejoong. No registró el silencio general que se hizo en el salón durante los segundos que todo el mundo tardó en revisarlo de pies a cabeza. La mitad de los presentes reaccionaron con silbidos y vítores con diferentes grados de exageración, momento en el que Yunho desvió ligeramente la vista a la cara de Jaejoong y vio su sonrisa complacida. Puto narcisista.   
  
—¡Joder! ¡Si tenéis que verlo así vestido habitualmente, normal! ¡Normal que os hayáis cambiado todos de barrio!— medio musitó medio gritó Kangin. Siwon volvió a echarse a reír.  
  
Él, que en su estado de ebriedad iba un poco más despacio de lo normal, siguió descendiendo con los ojos por el jersey, imaginándose el sabor de esa piel, los sonidos que provocaría su lengua en su camino descendente mientras recorría esa cintura estrecha y seguía bajando.  
  
Su imagen mental, claro, se congeló al fijarse en los pantalones que llevaba.  
  
Cuero.  
  
Cuero negro.  
  
Cuero negro que imitaba la piel de una serpiente.  
  
¿Por qué seguían allí?  
  
Buscó con la mirada a los demás y pudo ver a Junsu, con los ojos fijos en la entrepierna de Jaejoong, que había perdido el interés por molestar a un Eunhuykgie que tenía cara de confusión. Pudo ver a Changmin, que ni siquiera estaba reaccionando a las pullas verbales de Heechul o a la risa de Hangeng.  
  
Miró a Yoochun, que como si hubiese sentido sus ojos, se volvió hacia Yunho en ese momento.  
  
—Creo que tienes razón Yunho. Vamos a empezar a desalojar a gente y dedicarnos a lo interesante.  
  
—¡Y toma más alusiones a sexo gay!— se quejó Kangin, bebiéndose de un trago la copa de vino que tenía en la mano y saliendo a buscar un reemplazo.   
  
Siwon lo siguió, dejando solos a Yoochun y Yunho. Jaejoong comenzó a caminar en su dirección.  
  
Y Yunho sabía que todavía no era capaz de reaccionar así que esperaba que Yoochun lo frenase en caso de que se le ocurriese hacer cualquiera tontería como alzar a Jaejoong del suelo, obligarlo a enredarse en su cintura y comenzar a follar con él allí mismo. Yoochun tendría que frenarlo si, en su estado de embriaguez, sufría un arrebato de enajenación pasajera que terminaba de esa forma.  
  
Iba jodido.  
  
Yoochun era capaz de ayudarlos a desvestirse.  
  
—¿Qué tengo que comprarte de regalo de cumpleaños para que me dejes echar de casa a todo dios e ir directamente a lo divertido?— preguntó Yoochun.   
  
Jaejoong, el muy hijo de la gran puta, se echó a reír.  
  
—Las cosas buenas tienen que hacerse esperar, Yoochun.— lo amonestó con cariño y promesas en la voz.  
  
Yunho nunca había tenido paciencia.  
  
Agarró a Jaejoong por la cintura, lo pegó a él y lo saludó con un beso que los dejó a los dos con el principio de una erección (aunque Yunho tenía que reconocer que la suya seguramente había estado ahí desde antes, todo culpa de Junsu) y respirando como si acabasen de competir en los cien metros vallas.  
  
—Hola a ti también.— susurró Jaejoong, recostándose contra él durante un segundo y escondiendo una sonrisa dulce en el hueco de su cuello.  
  
—¿Y para mí?— preguntó Yoochun.— ¿No hay un hola para mí?  
  
Jaejoong se apartó, llevándose consigo gran parte del calor que había comenzado a convertir el ambiente en sofocante. Miró a Yoochun con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
—No me diste pistas sobre mi regalo de cumpleaños, así que no. No hay hola para ti.  
  
**  
  
  
— ¿Ya no me quieres?  
  
Tenía que preguntárselo. No encontraba otra explicación a que Eunhyukgie, su Eunhyukgie, hubiese dejado de abrazarlo para mirar a ese modelo que acababa de entrar en el salón. Que vale, estaba bueno, pero uno no se pasaba media vida con otra persona para luego dejarlo por el primero que se le cruzase por delante. Un momento, ahora que se fijaba, ¿el tío no era Jaejoong?  
  
— En serio, no voy a dejar que vuelvas a beber.   
  
— Ni yo que mires así a nadie más.  
  
— Joder, Hae, todos están mirando. Si no estuvieras tan borracho le mirarías también.  
  
Lo que le faltaba. Escudarse en haber bebido para ponerle unos cuernos visuales como dos catedrales. Lo raro es que lo había dicho al revés, porque el que había bebido era él. Cada vez entendía menos de nada.   
  
Para colmo Jaejoong se acercó a ellos, por si a Eunhyuk no le quedaba algo por mirarle.   
  
— Vamos a pasar ya al comedor. ¿Necesitáis ayuda?  
  
Ni de coña. Su novio era el que iba a acompañarle al comedor. Solo. Sin ayudas salidas de pasarela a las que poder tocar.   
  
— ¡No! ¡Ninguna ayuda! Puedo yo solo perfectamente, gracias.  
  
La verdad no era que pudiese muy bien. El primer intento de levantarse del sofá le llevó a caer de nuevo sobre él y en parte sobre Eunhyuk. Sentir su risa entre su pelo debería haberle enfadado, pero todo lo que pudo hacer Donghae fue también reír. Se contagiaron tanto la risa que el mismo Jaejoong negó con la cabeza divertido y decidió dejarles solos. Y así estaba todo mucho mejor.  
  
— ¿Me dejas ayudarte o prefieres seguir intentándolo solo?  
  
— Te dejo.   
  
— Bien.   
  
Donghae sintió cómo Eunhyuk le levantaba sin problemas. Vale que él no pesaba demasiado, pero a veces no dejaba de sorprenderse de la fuerza de su pareja. Aunque, si lo pensaba un poco caminar hoy tenía un aspecto ligero que se parecía mucho a flotar.   
  
Había mucha gente en el comedor adyacente al salón. Esperaba que Eunhyuk escogiese bien los asientos. En una cena larga como ésa era importante con quién te tocase conversar. Estaba casi seguro de que si el sitio estuviese libre, acabarían sentados al lado de Junsu. Su novio no se perdería la oportunidad de putearle delante de ese jefe que, según él, le había sorbido el cerebro. Donghae tenía fe en que también le hubiese sorbido otras cosas… El juego de palabras le hizo volver a reír, mientras sentía cómo esas manos le ayudaban a sentarse, como él había imaginado muy cerca de Junsu, sólo con el propio Eunkyukgie entre ambos.   
  
Ahora sólo quedaba el otro lado. Donghae se giró todavía con la risa en los labios y se encontró con el mismo chico con el que había llegado Jaejoong hacía unos días al bar y con el que no había intercambiado más que dos palabras de presentación.   
  
Sí que estaba jodido.  
  
Para su sorpresa, el tío se echó a reír.   
  
— Es genial, ¿verdad?  
  
¿De qué coño le estaba hablando? Buf, tal vez sí que había bebido demasiado y el oído comenzaba a fallarle.   
  
— ¿El qué?  
  
— Eso en lo que estás pensando y te hace reír.  
  
Fue pensar en ello y volver a sentir la carcajada. El chico, del que no recordaba su nombre, también se echó a reír por lo que parecía pura empatía. O eso, o sabía leer la mente…  
  
— Sí… la verdad es que… si.  
  
— Prueba a pensar en ello cuando estés borracho. Será aún mejor.  
  
Donghae se rió tan fuerte que se cayo hacia atrás, chocando de nuevo con Eunhyuk.   
  
— Yesung, joder, no le provoques que bastante le cuesta ya estar derecho.  
  
Yesung. Así que ése era su nombre… ¿Por qué el muy cabrón siempre se acordaba de esas cosas? Donghae aún podía volver a sentir la vergüenza que había pasado cuando Eunkyuk le había dado su teléfono para quedar algún día y había tenido que almacenarlo en la agenda bajo un nombre inventado. Monkey, para ser exactos. Nunca le había contado a su novio de dónde le venía el sobrenombre que a veces utilizaba. Ni que había sido Heechul el que había empezado a llamarle así en sus primeras visitas al bar de Hangeng.   
  
— Por cierto, ¡no me muero!   
  
— ¡Qué bien!  
  
No tenía ni idea de lo que Seyung estaba hablando, pero parecían buenas noticias. Tan buenas que casi merecían otra copa. La mano de Eunhyuk apresando la suya no pensó lo mismo.   
  
— Todos nos morimos, Yesung, así que cierra la boca y deja de anunciar tonterías.   
  
Ahí estaba Junsu, la delicadeza hecha persona.   
  
Menos mal que tenía a Zemung y su novio a mano izquierda., porque a mano derecha… menudo par de aburridos.  
  



	42. TERCER PLATO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**TERCER PLATO**

 

* * *

  
  
Henry, sabiamente, decidió esperar a ser el último en entrar al comedor. Le daba igual ocupar ese último asiento que siempre quedaba libre. Si bien preferiría estar sentado con alguien con el que tuviese confianza, había perdido toda esperanza de que ese alguien fuese Hangeng o Zhou Mi. Y Jaejoong ya ni de broma.  
  
Le quedaba la esperanza de que si le coincidía cerca de Jinki podrían tener una conversación agradable y tranquila.   
  
Todo lo tranquila que podría ser, que Henry sabía que no iba a ser mucho.  
  
No se llevó un susto al entrar. Zhou Mi y Kyuhyun estaban ensimismados en la conversación en chino que mantenían. Por lo que pudo captar, la conversación no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Corazón? ¿Desde cuando se llamaban cosas así de estúpidas? Había sido el mensajero entre ellos durante años y bien sabía dios que no les deseaba nada que no fuese la felicidad más absoluta, pero llamarse “corazón” en público, de forma audible (aunque en chino) y en un ambiente tan festivo era pasarse de la raya. Y no, ya le llegaba con estar rodeado de parejas como para que encima ellos dos, además de sus sonrisas de panolis, empezasen a llamarse cosas por el estilo.  
  
Por suerte, Zhou Mi reía y parecía burlarse de Kyuhyun, así que conservaría la esperanza de que fuese un juego. Una broma. No quería cruzar otra de sus líneas invisibles para pensar en dónde terminaría toda esa sorna.   
  
Su mente voló otra vez a las chicas que había entrevistado esa tarde, en especial a Amber. Había sido agradable darse cuenta de que cuando en el curriculum ponía nivel alto de inglés era verdaderamente un nivel alto de inglés. Además, era guapa, y por lo que le había contado se había criado en los Estados Unidos.   
  
Y Henry no solo quería contratarla sino que quería tirársela. Por suerte, era lo suficientemente buena como para merecerse un puesto con ellos de verdad. De ahí, ya se vería a dónde iban a parar.  
  
Kibum, al que consideraba como otro de sus amigos personales, insistía en sentarse entre Taemin y Minho por si acaso. Taemin estaba doblado del ataque de risa y Minho decidió hacerle cambiar de opinión echándole un brazo sobre los hombros y diciéndole algo al oído. Funcionó, porque Minho se sentó junto a Siwon con una sonrisa complacida y satisfecha y Taemin ocupó la silla contigua.  
  
En el comedor, mientras la gente iba sentándose, se dirigió hacia las mesas auxiliares en las que habían colocado las fuentes. Jaejoong y Hangeng se inclinaban sobre la que contenía el primer plato.   
  
—Ya me encargo yo de servir.— les dijo.— Supuestamente estáis celebrando vuestro cumpleaños.  
  
—Yo te ayudo.— se ofreció Jinki apareciendo por detrás.   
  
—¿Estás seguro que de no quieres probar el veneno? Mira que darías un novio adorable.— volvió a intentar Jaejoong.  
  
Henry alzó una ceja.  
  
—¿Tengo que volver a hablar de sexo heterosexual para que vayas a sentarte?— preguntó burlón. Jaejoong se echó a reír y se fue.   
  
—No me importa quedarme.— reiteró Hangeng.  
  
—¡PERO A MÍ SÍ! ¡MIRA YA LO QUE ME HAN HECHO!  
  
Henry volvió a girarse hacia la mesa ya con la sonrisa puesta. Si Heechul gritaba con esa voz de niño al que le acababan de robar un caramelo… En efecto. Estaba en la parte central de uno de los laterales, señalado a Kangin con la mano y enfurruñado porque el abogado no quería intercambiar lugares con Siwon.  
  
—¿Y qué os dediquéis al manoseo por debajo de la mesa? Ni de coña.— Kangin se afianzó en su lugar y no se molestó ni en mirar a Heechul.  
  
Henry los bloqueó y escuchó la pequeña risa de Jinki y el suspiro de Hangeng que emitieron al mismo tiempo.  
  
—Ten cuidado al trocear la paletilla para el segundo plato.   
  
Sin más comentarios, Hangeng fue a aplacar a Heechul antes de que alguien muriese. Kangin y Yoochun eran los que tenían más papeletas, porque lo que se estaba riendo Yoochun del show no tenía nombre. Aunque también podía ser posible que, sentado entre Changmin y Yunho, no se estuviese riendo de Heechul sino de algo que alguno de ellos hubiese dicho.  
  
Henry jamás habría supuesto que Yunho borracho fuese tan poco… Yunho.  
  
—Te acostumbrarás.— auguró Jinki a su lado, mientras comenzaba a sacar platos para que Henry los fuese llenando de comida.— Por ahora ni siquiera está la cosa fuera de control. Dales tiempo a Jaejoong y Yoochun a beber y verás.  
  
No sabía si asustarse o no con semejante pronóstico, así que se encogió de hombros y se limitó a comenzar su trabajo.  
  
Entre los dos, no tardaron mucho en poner el primer plato en la mesa. Jaejoong había elegido las recetas. Aparentemente, en su último viaje a Europa había estado en un seminario de cocina y la paletilla confitada y el rape con marisco habían terminado siendo sus platos favoritos. Lo que habría tenido que pelear para conseguir los ingredientes en Corea… Henry no quería ni pensar la cantidad de dinero que se había ido en algo así. Y tampoco podía hacerlo cuando tanto el pescado como la carne olían tan bien como para silenciar la discusión de Kangin y Heechul. El abogado de Yoochun no había tardado nada en dejar de hablar y mirar la comida con impaciencia.  
  
Cuando Henry se sentó, el último, junto a Jinki y en el extremo más próximo a la puerta de la mesa, las conversaciones giraron en torno a lo buen cocineros que eran Hangeng y Jaejoong. Al menos, durante los cinco primeros minutos.  
  
**  
  
El rape con marisco estaba exquisito. Había conseguido crear un silencio de aprobación en la mesa que duró exactamente el tiempo que Donghae consiguió quedarse callado. Su comentario de que tenía que haber bebido mucho cuando le veía curvas al tenedor, provocó la carcajada de casi todos. Que Eunhyukgie, en vez de reírse, se parase a explicarle que era el cubierto para el pescado y no la carne a Zhou Mi le pareció adorable.   
  
Era una de sus parejas favoritas de la mesa. Sería la favorita absoluta si dos asientos más allá no estuviesen Minho y Taemin, que eran incapaces de pasar más de dos minutos sin mirarse y sonreírse. Lo del quinteto y el trío lo dejaba para un ranking distinto.   
  
Miró a Kyuhyun mientras éste conversaba con Jaejoong y supo sin verse que estaba poniendo de nuevo la cara que siempre le granjeaba las bromas de Heechul. La verdad es que le importaba muy poco. Disimular a estas alturas cuánto quería a ese hombre le parecía una auténtica chorrada.  
  
— Está delicioso, ¿verdad, àiren? — le susurró al oído cuando Kyuhyun volvió a centrarse en su plato. Le había hablando en coreano, pero no pudo evitar añadir el corazón en chino. Hangeng, que estaba sentado a su derecha y había captado la palabra, se les quedó mirando sorprendido. Kyuhyun se echó a reír, tapándose la cara como siempre que se sentía avergonzado.  
  
— Me lo vas a recordar toda la vida, ¿no?  
  
— No lo dudes.   
  
En realidad, Zhou Mi habría pagado por ver la cara de Kyuhyun en el momento en que Ryeowook le había devuelto el rechazo con toda la dulzura y el poco tacto de llamarle “corazón”. Él sabía mejor que nadie lo cariñoso que podía a llegar a ser, pero también tenía sus límites y ciertas palabras los sobrepasaban de largo. Sobrepasaban los límites de la mayoría de los presentes, a excepción de Wookie y tal vez de Jinki, si iba muy pasado de copas.   
  
Que Ryeowook le hubiese llamado así sólo era una muestra de lo poco que había llegado a conocerle. De lo superficial y transitoria que había sido la forma de relacionarse de Kyuhyun con él. Y aunque no le gustaba que en el proceso hubiese acabado dañando los sentimientos de alguien inocente, Zhou Mi jamás olvidaría la respuesta que había recibido a su por qué lo hiciste.   
  
“Porque me sonreía como tú”.   
  
— Lei Sang Bong, nada menos. ¡Es que aún no puedo creérmelo! No porque tú no tengas talento de sobra, Mimi, pero, coño… eso es lo que yo le llamo entrar por la puerta grande.   
Jaejoong se había pasado los últimos diez minutos, desde que le había contado su salto a la alta costura, alternando su asombro por la noticia con otros retazos de conversación.   
  
— Y ya sabes, si el tío compra algún palacio nuevo que necesite a un buen decorador, estoy disponible.   
  
— Descuida, serás el primero al que llame.  
  
De repente, se dio cuenta de que Kyuhyun se había estirado contra el respaldo de la silla. No fue un movimiento exagerado, sobre todo porque intentó disimularlo todo lo posible, pero su cara decía muy claro que algo le había cogido por sorpresa.  
  
— ¿Qué sucede?  
  
— Mimi, ¿estás haciendo tú algo por debajo de la mesa?  
  
— No. ¿Es una invitación para que empiece?  
  
— No, no… Es que… — Kyuhyun bajó al máximo el tono de voz — Unos pies me están tocando.  
  
Después frunció el ceño y perdió su mirada por las personas sentadas a su izquierda. Zhou Mi le acompañó por su recorrido. El primero era Jaejoong, que seguía comiendo su rape y comentando con Hangeng la mezcla de especias que había utilizado. El segundo Changmin, que se había enfrascado en una conversación—flirteo con Yoochun. El tercero era Yunho. Un Yunho que, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano, miraba a Jaejoong sin pestañear, con expresión intensa y dejando que la lengua humedeciese de vez en cuando sus labios. Era un intento de seducción bastante burdo justificado probablemente por el alcohol que en esos momentos le circulaba en la sangre.   
  
Zhou Mi lo entendió al momento. También Kyuhyun.   
  
La patada hizo que Yunho soltase un pequeño grito y que toda la mesa se le quedase mirando. Kyuhyun dio con toda tranquilidad un sorbo a su copa de vino. Zhou Mi escondió sus amagos de risa tras la servilleta.   
  
Y vio que, para ocultar la suya, Jaejoong hacía lo mismo.   
  
**  
  
Taemin llevaba cinco minutos ignorando la conversación que mantenía ensimismados a Minho, Kibum, Jinki y Henry. No le interesaban los negocios, no le interesaban los restaurantes y definitivamente tenía un espectáculo mucho más interesante que observar en el resto de comensales.   
  
Si algo tenía claro después de tantos años, era que en situaciones de este tipo, Jaejoong, con intención o no, terminaba siendo el foco de todo lo divertido. Así que estuvo atento a esa parte de la mesa mientras con un oído seguía medio escuchando a sus acompañantes. Tuvo que morder una risa cuando Yunho gritó y, al ver las sonrisas escondidas tras las servilletas de Mimi y Jaejoong y la expresión de victoria de Kyuhyun, no le costó mucho sumar dos y dos para hacerse una idea bastante exacta de lo que habría ocurrido.  
  
Minho lo miró alzando una ceja, y Taemin le dedicó media sonrisa. Media sonrisa que hizo que Minho tragase saliva y enderezase la espalda un poco más.   
  
Se mordió el labio y miró a Kibum de reojo. No, todavía no era el momento.  
  
—Jinki, ¿qué tal tus ensayos?— preguntó, sabiendo perfectamente que escuchar a Jinki emocionarse y dejarse llevar por la pasión de haber encontrado algo que, aunque no lo reconociese abiertamente, le encantaba.  
  
Era la estrategia perfecta para librarse de Kibum, porque Taemin sabía que le prestaría toda su atención y un poco más a la voz de Jinki. Y algún día, cuando se diesen cuenta de lo enamorados que estaban el uno del otro, se aseguraría de ir corriendo a su lado para canturrear que él ya lo sabía.  
  
Echó otro vistazo a la mesa y se aseguró de que todo el mundo estaba inmerso en sus propias conversaciones. Cuando lo estuvo, la mano que había mantenido sobre su pierna durante todo lo que iba de comida se posó en la pierna de Minho.  
  
Tenía que reconocerle que aguantaba bien las sorpresas.  
  
—¿Te han dado ya una lista de canciones?— le preguntó a Jinki, para asegurarse de que todo el mundo creyese que toda su atención estaba en lo que estaban hablando.  
  
La mano en el muslo de Minho comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo rítmicamente, anunciando un movimiento que muy muy pronto estaría en otra parte de su anatomía.  
  
Minho tenía que saberlo, claro.  
  
—Minho, ¿qué opinas de los restaurantes coreanos de Tokio? Tú eres el que más va por allí de todos nosotros.  
  
Perfecto.   
  
Realmente perfecto.  
  
Minho iba a prestarle toda su atención a Siwon, que parecía decidido a incluirlo en su conversación con Hangeng, Kangin y Heechul sobre restaurantes coreanos y algo más que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.   
  
Volvió a preguntarle algo a Jinki, mencionando a Ryeowook y Yesung para que la atención de Kibum se dispersase un poco más. Yesung, como el publicista de Changmin, tenía que tener ideas para promocionar la carrera musical de Onew. A Kibum le interesaría.   
  
Su mano dejó de acariciar el muslo de Minho y tanteó el espació que faltaba para su entrepierna con dedos que se movieron sinuosos. Casi tuvo que contener un gemido de placer cuando Minho se mordió el labio.   
  
Le encantaba que fuese duro de romper.  
  
Había muchas cosas que le encantaban de Minho, claro. Todo era una buena forma de resumirlo. Si lo vestía Mimi ni siquiera podía quejarse de la diferencia de altura entre ellos y lo joven que eso le hacía sentir. Todavía no le había dicho que en realidad, no tenía los veinte años que su carné de identidad ponía. Sabía que Minho intuía alguno menos, pero seguramente no cuatro. Que se enterase de que era un menor era lo último que le convenía si quería seguir teniendo sexo, y Taemin quería. Quería muy mucho.   
  
Al paso que iba, su pequeño juego iba afectarle más a él que a su pareja, así que decidió ponerse un poco más serio y comenzó a acariciar la erección por encima de la tela del pantalón.   
  
Minho lo miró un segundo con esos ojos centelleantes de pasión.  
  
Reto aceptado, parecía decir.  
  
Taemin con ese tipo de juegos no perdía. Ni con Minho ni con nadie y tantos años viviendo del sexo le habían enseñado trucos. Algunos de ellos todavía no había tenido tiempo de ponerlos en práctica porque con gente delante, sí, podía controlarse. Solos, era muchísimo más difícil. Siempre se rompía con el primer te quiero, y todos sus subterfugios para luchar con Minho por el poder dentro de las sábanas caían como un castillo de naipes arrasado por el viento.  
  
Seguramente no se iba a poner a decirle que lo quería en medio de la mesa, así que por el momento podían seguir jugando.  
  
Sus dedos buscaron los botones y abrió los dos primeros con cuidado. Minho se movió para cambiar de postura y ofrecerle mejor acceso. No era descarado como había sido Yunho, pero cuando Taemin cruzó una mirada para asegurarse de que todo el mundo seguía atento a lo suyo, descubrió a Junsu, inclinado hacia Eunhyuk pero mirándolo a él. Desvió la vista hacia Minho un segundo, volvió a mirar a Taemin, y no necesitaba ni la sonrisa ni palabras para darse cuenta de que Junsu sabía lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Al menos, era Junsu. Yoochun y Changmin, de repente, habían pasado a pensar que eran demasiado jóvenes para estar viviendo juntos y en sus mentes, se iban a dejar llevar por el lado oscuro de las perversiones carnales.   
  
Como Jaejoong le había explicado, los dos se habían dado cuenta de que Taemin era lo más parecido a un hijo que iban a tener en la vida y tenían muchos años de negligencia que compensar. Un gesto adorable, pero si metían a Kibum en el saco, a veces lo ponían un poco de los nervios.  
  
Volviendo a concentrarse en lo que estaba, todos sus sentidos alerta para captar los sonidos de la ropa y los de su amante, fue capaz de colar los dedos dentro de la ropa interior y rozó, despacio y con cuidado, la punta del pene de Minho.  
  
Su capitulación, con un carraspeo y tapándose la boca con la servilleta mientras con la otra mano apartaba la de Taemin y se abrochaba los pantalones, supo a victoria en sus labios.  
  
—¿Qué has hecho?— le preguntó Kibum, mirándolo con la seguridad de que era culpable de algo para lo que no tenía pruebas y no podía acusarlo.  
  
—Estaba pensando que tengo ganas de ver a Jinki en el escenario. ¿Tú no? Imagínatelo de pie, delante de miles de personas, completamente concentrado en cantar. Es una estampa que me muero por ver. ¿Tú no, Minho?   
  
Minho volvió a carraspear antes de quitarse la servilleta de la cara. Habló para Kibum y para Jinki, pero los ojos estaban totalmente clavados en los de Taemin, prometiendo una revancha que iba a estar cargada de segundos para el recuerdo.  
  
—Claro. Pero yo ya pienso ir a verlo cuando tenga su actuación debut. ¿Vendrás conmigo Taeminnie?  
  
—Al fin del mundo, Minho. Iría contigo al fin del mundo.  
  
**  
  
Al rape de marisco lo sucedió la paletilla confitada. Al pesado de Kangin, en cambio, nadie venía a reemplazarlo.   
  
Vale que también era abogado y que ese punto divertido y sarcástico que siempre tenía iba creciendo y creciendo a medida que se bajaba copas de vino. Pero a Heechul le bastaba mirar a Siwon una silla más allá para extrañarlo. Estaba acostumbrado a sentase entre los dos, a hacer cola para el cine o el teatro entre los dos, incluso follando su postura favorita era entre los dos. Con sólo estirar una u otra mano se había habituado a encontrarlos y ellos a que les encontrase. Era evidente que Kangin ahí en medio era una pieza de puzzle que no encajaba; si Heechul se dejaba ir más allá, llegaba a la conclusión de que para empezar no encajaba en esa mesa.   
  
Toda la culpa era de Siwon y su buena voluntad. Por no pedirle un cambio de asiento, por creerse que debido a haber llegado con él tenía la responsabilidad de que pasase una velada agradable, por además de defender a Changmin Corporation, hacer horas extras ejerciendo de abogado de causas perdidas. Por tener tan malas soluciones.   
  
Una tía buena en la mesa, una silla libre a su lado y Kangin no hubiese supuesto ningún problema.   
  
— Tengo que dejar de beber o en vez de diecinueve, acabaré viendo a treinta y ocho maricones.   
  
Heechul puso los ojos en blanco y cortó un nuevo trozo de carne. Sintió la mano de Hangeng acariciando su espalda, en una llamada silenciosa a la calma. Su voz tranquila respondiendo a Kangin.   
  
— Treinta y seis.   
  
— Sí, sí, decidme lo que queráis pero yo no tengo ninguna prueba de que Henry no sea uno de los vuestros.  
  
Heechul se apresuró a tragar para poder replicarle.  
  
— Nosotros tampoco tenemos pruebas de que no lo seas tú.  
  
— Claro, ya se me ve. Tengo una pluma que no puedo con ella, ¿verdad?  
  
— La misma que podría tener Yunho.  
  
El nombre había venido a su boca sin dudarlo, porque Yunho siempre había sido el más masculino de Il Villaggio hasta que había aparecido Changmin. Entre ambos, Heechul no sabría muy bien a cuál elegir. Sólo había que verlos cuando quedaban juntos a comer y Changmin pasaba por Industrias Park a recoger a Yunho. Eran una auténtica bomba de testosterona, oculta bajo dos serios hombres de negocios, que se provocaría bajo la mesa y acabaría follando en el baño. Y no eran imaginaciones suyas. Yunho era una fuente inagotable de información cuando estaba borracho y uno sabía interrogarlo.   
  
Sin embargo, esa noche bastó que Heechul lo mirase dos segundos para saber que habría tenido que elegir el ejemplo de Changmin. La forma en que Yunho se recostaba contra un Junsu que, sin prestarle mucha atención, le cedía su hombro, y las caras de agilipollado que ponía cada vez que miraba a Jaejoong (prácticamente todo el tiempo), tenían muy poco carácter masculino.   
  
La ruda carcajada de Kangin, para colmo, exudaba masculinidad por todos sus poros.   
  
— Ya veo, ya. Somos igualitos.  
  
El muy cabrón de Siwon también se había reído. Y hablando de Siwon eso significaba palmadas en el aire, balanceo en la silla y una copa que no cayó al suelo de puro milagro. Hangeng había tenido un repentino acceso de tos que más que a tos sonaba a risa.   
  
Era graciosísimo. Hilarante. Heechul no entendía cómo él mismo no se estaba tronchando.   
  
Pero coño, ¿es que ninguno de los dos se acordaba de su apuesta?  
  
Vale que la habían pactado tras un buen orgasmo, sin desenredar sus cuerpos aún del todo. Vale que Hangeng había resoplado y Siwon había hecho un ruidito que podría haber significado tanto un sí como un no. Pero Heechul no lanzaba retos para que se perdiesen en la nada. Se había preparado y quería demostrárselo, aunque fuese delante de diecisiete personas; todas ellas, o casi todas ellas si exceptuaba al nuevo enemigo Kangin, de confianza. Controlaba nuevas técnicas de respiración, había aprendido a dejar la mente en blanco y a potenciar el autocontrol. Sabía que por mucho que le excitasen a la vez no lograrían nada. Que seguiría comiendo como si no estuviese sucediendo, tal y como había apostado.   
  
Y Heechul querría su premio. Follárselos a los dos en cuanto estuviesen solos.  
  
Era increíble que no se hubiesen acordado cuando Kangin se sentó donde no debía rompiendo el trío.   
  
Increíble.   
  
Se disponía a dedicarle a Siwon una mirada envenenada cuando lo vio. Conocía ese brillo travieso de sus ojos que siempre destacaba incoherente en medio de su cara de niño bueno. Al girarse hacia Hangeng, reconoció el mismo aire travieso en una expresión que intentaba ser angelical pero a duras penas ocultaba entre la aureola los cuernos de demonio.   
  
No se había equivocado al decir que el olvido era increíble.   
  
Se acordaban.  
  
Pero ellos sí se equivocaban si creían que perder e invertir los papeles le molestaba.   
  
Heechul lamió el borde de su copa con sólo pensarlo.   
  
Era la equivocación del siglo.   
  
**  
  
Aquello era un cachondeo. No se había esperado menos con los invitados de esa noche, pero estaba casi seguro de que era el único, quizá el único con Junsu, que estaba atento a todos los movimientos. Acostumbrado a controlar mesas de reuniones con el doble de gente que ésa, a analizar las expresiones de todos los aliados o competidores que se sentaban frente a él en las negociaciones, podía leer las situaciones que se estaban dando en cada uno de los rincones. Y tenía muy clara una cosa, en esa mesa se comía rape y paletilla, se bebía vino y se respiraba sexo. Mucho sexo.  
  
Lo había visto claro en Minho. Uno no se acuesta con otra persona durante años para no saber lo que significa una mordida de labio o una mirada encendida. Unido a la mano de Taemin que no estaba sobre la mesa, Changmin no tendría que ser un genio para atar cabos. Por suerte, llegados a un punto que sólo ellos sabían lo habían dejado. Pero el hambre que Minho aún tenía en la mirada poco tenía que ver con los platos que tenía delante. Changmin estaba seguro de que entre tanta anticipación en el ambiente Taemin estaba disfrutándolo.   
  
Siwon era otra historia. Una que tenía relación con Kangin y parecía saber Hangeng. Era casi visible la línea de complicidad entre los más alejados y el gesto enfurruñado del centro de atención de ambos, hoy un tanto desplazado. Changmin siempre le había dicho a Siwon que en ese trío las cosas funcionarían mientras a Heechul le diesen su cetro y su corona. Pero que de vez en cuando le sacudiesen el trono dando un golpe de estado, le parecía mejor que bien. De cualquier forma, la tensión sexual entre ellos era tan evidente como el grado de alcoholismo que Kangin estaba alcanzando.   
  
Zhou Mi y Kyuhyun estaban cenando con ellos, pero habían dejado una buena parte de sí mismos en ese mundo propio y exclusivo mitad chino, mitad coreano, en el que siempre parecían estar metidos. Minho y Changmin habían hecho apuestas sobre cuánto les duraría la nube de felicidad que siempre les rodeaba. Él había apostado por seis meses, Minho se había dejado dominar por su vena romántica y había añadido otros seis. Si le hubiese preguntado ahora, cuando empezaban a llegar los postres, su opinión hubiese sido muy distinta. Cuando Kangin había soltado el nombre de Zhong en uno de sus dardos llenos de ironía, la sonrisa de Zhou Mi se había tambaleado y Kyuhyun le había pasado un brazo por los hombros, susurrándole algo al oído y besándole la sien, Changmin supo que en la nube también se escondía lluvia. Y esa felicidad más real, más auténtica, era de las que no terminaba nunca.   
  
Y si no, que se lo preguntasen a Eunhyuk y Donghae. Changmin les conocía desde hacía muchos años y, pese a los baches, a las dudas, a los altibajos, nunca había dejado de ver la mirada enamorada de Eunhyukgie y esa necesidad de amarle que sentía por él Donghae. Había bastado que la bruma del alcohol se despejase un poco para que ambos volviesen a ser tan adorables y tiernos como siempre. A Changmin no le extrañaba la debilidad que Minho siempre había sentido por los dueños de su bar favorito, la misma que él y Taemin despertaban a su vez en ellos.   
  
Ver a Yesung limpiando los labios de Ryeowook con su servilleta y al pastelero recolocándole el pelo, fue algo en lo que Changmin prefirió no detenerse demasiado. Sabiendo lo raro que era su publicista estrella, ni de coña iba a plantearse nada que le involucrase a él y a la palabra sexo.   
  
Hablando de sexo, no sabía si Jinky y Kibum habrían follado alguna vez. Antes compartiendo habitación y ahora compartiendo piso era una posibilidad más que lógica. Aunque, si tenía que inclinarse por alguna teoría, no parecía haber entre ellos esa complicidad física de haberlo hecho. Ya le preguntaría a Jaejoong. Él siempre se enteraba de todas esas cosas.   
  
Jaejoong… Que se había puesto cuero negro. Que hacía bailar sus tatuajes al reírse bajo la tela semitransparente. Que le había puesto caliente en cuanto había aparecido en el salón. A él, a Yunho, a Yoochun y a Junsu.   
  
Si pensaba que iba a dejarlo así, no le conocía en absoluto.   
  
Que Changmin hubiese tenido que esperar al postre era una minucia intrascendente.   
  
La tarta de Ryeowook tenía muy buena pinta, pero él iba a centrarse en la mousse de chocolate.   
  
En la primera cucharada, cerró los ojos. En la segunda, lamió la cuchara. A partir de la tercera se folló a la mousse con todo lo que pudo, ojos, boca y manos acariciando la copa de la cristal que la contenía. No tardó en sentir las miradas sobre él.   
  
La de Yunho llegó pronto, afinada extrañamente por el alcohol que aún no se evaporaba. La de Yoochun llegó después, acompañada de un gemido que él no logó atrapar en su garganta. Sintió luego la de Jaejoong resbalando por la cuchara como el chocolate que acabó dentro de su boca. Y Junsu, que le había mirado el primero, que había intentado no caer en su seducción más que ninguno, acabó perdido en el pedazo de crema que manchó su labio, que Changmin retiró con la punta de la lengua mientras le miró, retándole a que fuera el único que no claudicase.   
  
Junsu claudicó.   
  
Y ahí estaba el sexo.   
  
El sexo descarnado y prometedor flotando entre ellos.   
  
**  
  
Minho no fue el único que se fijó en el espectáculo de Changmin para los otros cuatro. Intercambió una mirada con Kyuhyun, los dos escondiendo una sonrisa de reconocimiento, y cuando vio a Taemin mirando fijamente a su jefe le dio un codazo.  
  
—A ver a qué atendemos.— bromeó.  
  
—Qué distintas podrían haber sido las cosas…— suspiró Taemin con malicia. Dejó de mirar a Changmin y Minho supo que tenía toda su atención.— ¿Sabes? Si Yunho no lo hubiese querido para él, yo me lo había pedido. Pero no me dejaron.  
  
Minho decidió echarle la culpa a la mousse de chocolate por lo que hizo a continuación.  
  
—Ni de coña.— exclamó, su cabeza llena de imágenes de Taemin en brazos de Changmin. En cierto sentido, no era una visión que le disgustase, pero esa imagen no lo incluía a él. Le había llegado con pelearse contra las imágenes de hombres sin rostro tocándolo. No pensaba permitir que Taemin se fuese a Changmin. Minho sabía de lo que era capaz Changmin. Convertirse en adicto a él era muy fácil y no pensaba arriesgarse. Se movió, sin molestarse en mirar alrededor para ocultarse de miradas indiscretas, y le plantó a Taemin el beso que llevaba toda la noche queriendo darle. Se inclinó sobre él, Taemin arqueó la espalda y sus manos, rápidas, volvieron a su entrepierna.— Eres mío.  
  
—Eso suena a promesa,— susurró Taemin contra sus labios. Minho cerró los ojos para intentar obligarse a permanecer sentado. Al menos, hasta los regalos.   
  
—¡¿Pero que hacéis?!— les gritó entre dientes Kibum.   
  
—¿Te dibujo un croquis?— bromeó Minho alzando una ceja y retirándose de nuevo a su silla. Una de las manos de Taemin, la misma del ataque previo, se quedó dónde estaba.   
  
Kibum pareció ofendido por su comentario, pero no les dijo nada más y Minho lo dejó estar. En el otro extremo de la mesa, Changmin seguía follando la cuchara con mousse de chocolate, y ahora no sólo lo notaron él y Kyuhyun. Heechul estaba al borde de saltar y gritarle algo. Kangin lo observaba como un ciervo ante las luces de un coche. Los ojos demasiado horrorizados, pero la escena demasiado morbosa para frenarse.  
  
Cuando Changmin terminó su juego con el postre, el noventa por ciento de los presentes tenía que estar sufriendo una erección. El otro diez por ciento, supuestamente, era heterosexual.  
  
Minho estaba tranquilo. Él ya la llevaba de antes y Changmin acababa de hacerle un favor de cojones. Nadie iba a sorprenderse por ver bultos en pantalones.   
  
—Yo necesito alcohol de verdad para creerme que esto es una puta pesadilla.  
  
Sin más, Kangin se puso en pie, con las carcajadas de media mesa ocultas tras la risa de Heechul. Henry fue el siguiente en levantarse. Jaejoong, desde el otro lado de la mesa, ahora que podía apartar la vista de Changmin, ladró una orden para Kibum con una voz ronca y seca.  
  
—Ve a servir las bebidas Kibum.  
  
Kibum hizo amago de protestar, pero una sonrisa de Jinki, que estaba ayudando a Henry a recoger la mesa, fue más que suficiente para hacerle tragarse sus protestas y salir tras Kangin hacia el salón. Jaejoong, de todas todas, estaba mirando fijamente a Changmin de nuevo, su sonrisa ladeada.  
  
Minho lo entendía.   
  
Changmin juguetón era Changmin juguetón.  
  
—¿No serás tú el que preferiría estar con Changmin?  
  
La voz de Taemin, en su oído, le llegaba clara a pesar del ruido de Jinki y Henry recogiendo, a pesar de que la mayor parte de los presentes se estaba levantando para ir al salón. Detectó cosas que no le gustaron ni un pelo en el tono de voz. Lo miraba con dureza, de esa forma que a veces tenía de mirarlo cuando se deshacía de su imagen de niño bueno, cuando le hacía recordar al niño de nueve años que compraron para…  
  
Se le atragantaba el pensamiento. No iba a dejar de atragantársele. Nunca.  
  
Pero había algo más en su voz. Había celos. Posesividad.  
  
Minho estaba acostumbrado a ser el posesivo. Que Taemin no quisiese compartirlo con nadie era un agradable cambio de marcha.  
  
—¿Celoso?  
  
Había modulado la voz a la perfección para conseguir el escalofrío que recorrió a Taemin de pies a cabeza. Sabía lo que provocaba en él su voz grave, la gutural, su voz de sexo. Descubrir que Taemin perdía los papeles cuando le hablaba así lo había llenado de ideas inagotables.  
  
En los silencios en los que sus voces se habían asentado y crecido, cambiado y mutado en sexo, Jinki y Henry habían colocado ya todos los platos en las mesillas auxiliares. El equipo de limpieza que se encargaría del comedor al día siguiente no iba a tener mucho que hacer. Sólo quedaban en el comedor ellos dos, Changmin y Jaejoong, que, como Minho pudo comprobar de un vistazo rápido, seguían con los ojos clavados en los del otro.  
  
Los muy hijos de puta estaban follando con la mirada.  
  
—Regalos, Jaejoong, regalos.— dijo Junsu volviendo a entrar a buscarlos.  
  
Ninguno de los dos se movió y Minho, que los vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo mientras seguía concentrado en Taemin, en la forma en la que su respiración se trababa a pesar de que no se estaban tocando.   
  
Junsu se acercó a Changmin y le dio una colleja. El jefe de Minho se levantó y salió de allí, mirándolo con una sonrisa que le decía que sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando y por qué no se había levantado todavía.  
  
Dejó de prestarle atención a Jaejoong porque Taemin había elegido ese momento para levantarse de la silla y acercarse a él. Seguía estando serio. Mortalmente serio, y Minho no pudo evitar que su vista fuese de los labios a la entrepierna.  
  
Se encontró salivando de ganas de hacer algo con él y se mordió el labio en un desesperado último intento de controlarse.   
  
A Taemin no le interesaba que se controlase, al parecer, porque no tardó nada en sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.  
  
—Eres mío, Minho.  
  
Nunca lo había besado de forma tan exigente como lo besó en ese momento. Taemin no era una muñeca. Minho sí se sentía controlado por las expertas manos de su novio, por como su lengua lo obligaba a recapitular, rendirse y declararlo amo y señor.  
  
Taemin era un titiritero.  
  
Gimió dentro del beso y Taemin sonrió, con lentitud y sensualidad, apartándose lo suficiente como para que Minho pudiese decirle lo que su cuerpo ya había reconocido a gritos.  
  
—Sí. Sí. Joder, sí.— respondió, con la respiración tan agitada que el último sí terminó convertido en un gemido.   
  
Taemin sonrió con satisfacción y volvió a besarlo para demostrar que era un señor misericordioso.  
  
Un toque en sus cabezas los sorprendió a ambos y los trajo de vuelta de su mundo particular. Minho miró a Jaejoong sin reconocerlo en los primeros tres segundos. Todo lo que quería hacer era seguir con Taemin sentado sobre él y dejar que su pasión los condujese a donde fuera. Le daba igual mientras ese lugar tuviese a Taemin y la ropa estuviese vetada.   
  
—Os doy quince minutos para que solucionéis eso.— les dijo, señalando sus erecciones con una sonrisa traviesa.— Os quiero en el salón para los regalos.  
  
Jaejoong se fue, sonriendo y antes de que Minho tuviese tiempo de pensar en nada más, Taemin se tiró sobre él de nuevo. Parecía un lobo hambriento en busca de presa, y Minho estuvo más que feliz de que lo hubiese cazado.   
  
—Taeminnie…— gimió, de nuevo con su voz de sexo. Taemin se estremeció y se restregó mejor contra él.  
  
—No tenemos tiempo para lo que tengo en la cabeza.— susurró en su oreja, mientras sus labios comenzaban a atacar ese punto que nunca fallaba en dejarle las rodillas temblando.— Así que vamos a ser rápidos.   
  
Sus manos trabajaron rápido sobre los botones de los pantalones de ambos. Tras un pequeño ajuste de posiciones, Taemin sostuvo ambas erecciones en su mano derecha, que comenzó a mover despacio. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba mucho más trabajo, así que la cosa iba a ser rápida. Vergonzosamente rápida, pero a Minho era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.  
  
—Minho…— gimió Taemin. Respondió con un gruñido—gemido.— Minho….— al parecer, intentaba decirle algo, y se sintió muy tentado de quejarse por que pudiese pensar en algo que no fuese la fricción entre ellos, la mano de Taemin, y si le dejaban exagerar un poco, hasta el puto aire que estaba acariciando sus terminales nerviosas. Taemin, sin embargo, parecía tener un objetivo muy claro en mente.— Cuando lleguemos a casa, Minho, voy a follarte.  
  
**  
  
Junsu estaba empezando a estar un poco hasta los huevos de todo dios. Excepto Donghae, que seguía siendo hilarante. Y Kangin, cuyo sufrimiento era divertido. Había mucha gente que le era indiferente, claro, pero mientras caminaba de camino al salón con Changmin detrás, todo lo que quería era…  
  
Todo lo que quería era fácil de conseguir. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo y se lamió las comisuras de la boca antes de empujarlo contra la pared y plantarle un beso en venganza por el numerito de la cuchara y la mousse de chocolate.  
  
Cuando Changmin lo abrazó, Junsu sonrió dentro del beso y procedió a regalarle un golpe de cadera a Changmin de esos que no prometían sino que auguraban.  
  
El gemido de gato en celo con el Changmin reaccionó fue música para sus oídos.   
  
—Ni de coña.— Jaejoong los separó con fuerza.— Regalos, Junsu, regalos.— dijo, burlándose de él con una sonrisa.  
  
Tanto Junsu como Changmin, tras intercambiar una mirada, siguieron hacia el salón con la vista fija en el trasero enfundando en cuero.   
  
—Cómo lo tiene que estar disfrutando.— se quejó Changmin con poca energía.  
  
—¿Y tú no?— Junsu alzó una ceja.  
  
—Sí. Pero. Sólo ha besado a Yunho. No ha dejado que nadie más le toque.  
  
Antes de seguir hablando, Junsu trató de hacer un recuento mental de las veces que Changmin había visto a Yunho. Le costó todo lo que les quedaba de trayecto y no estuvo seguro hasta que se detuvieron tras Jaejoong, como si lo hubiesen seguido durante todo el camino, de un detalle que iba a cambiar para siempre la forma en la que Changmin veía a Yunho.  
  
Con su propia risa perversa resonándole en los oídos, Junsu se puso de puntillas para susurrarle algo.  
  
—¿Has follado alguna vez con Yunho borracho?— preguntó, cargado de malicia.  
  
—¿Qué tramáis?— les preguntó Yoochun, inclinándose con ellos.  
  
Junsu permitió que Yoochun lo abrazase. Que se colocase con cuidado tras él para que no pudiese perderse el principio de erección que su ropa, como siempre, disimulaba a la perfección. Changmin puso cara de perrito, y Yoochun estiró un brazo para incluirlo a él también en ese pequeño mundo en el que solo entraban ellos.  
  
—Decía.— comenzó Junsu, contento y feliz de verlos totalmente adaptados a ser cinco sin importar la cantidad de gente que los rodease.— Decía que Changminnie nunca ha follado con Yunho borracho.  
  
No pudo contener una pequeña carcajada ante la evidente y física reacción de Yoochun. Claro que tenía que recordarlo. Había sido aquella tarde, después del paseo en el Gallardo, en la que Junsu le había dicho que era suyo, en la que Yoochun lo había controlado todo. Y vale, no tenía el amor por el control de Yunho o de Changmin, ni siquiera era de los que la pelea por tenerlo, sin llegar más lejos, le parecía divertida, como era el caso de Jaejoong. No. Yoochun solo sentía esos apetitos muy de cuando en cuando, y la última vez había sido impresionante.   
  
Junsu temblaba sólo imaginándose la situación.  
  
Se separó de ellos, seguro de que Changmin iba a intentar conseguir información de primera mano sobre el comportamiento de Yunho en la cama cuando estaba borracho.  
  
Junsu decidió ir a salvar a Eunhyukgie. Donghae lo aplastaba, Yunho se le había tirado encima, y Yesung estaba hablando con ellos de algo por lo que darían gracias de estar borrachos.   
  
—Patatita es una maravilla.— decía. Junsu no quería ni preguntar. Rescató a Eunhyukgie y lo alejó hasta la zona en la que Jinki le estaba pidiendo a Kibum que se tranquilizase.  
  
—¿Pero es que tú no sabes lo que tienen que estar haciendo? ¡Es mi Taeminnie y esto una comida familiar! ¡Uno no se escaquea de las comidas familiares para tener sexo!  
  
—En las familias divertidas como la nuestra sí, Key.— le dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo que Hyukjae lo mirase a punto de explotar y ellos se riesen. Viendo el peligro, decidió apartarlo un poco más, hasta que se quedaron solos en el último rincón cuerdo y abstemio del salón.— Vale. Pregunta.  
  
—¿Pero…? Es que… ¡Mierda Junsu! ¡Que soy tu mejor amigo y no me cuentas nada!  
  
No pudo evitar un pequeño resquicio de tristeza. Había cosas que no podía contar, pero otras que simplemente no se había molestado, y si hubiese sido al revés, a él también le habría tocado los huevos.  
  
Confiaba en que Hyukjae prestase atención porque no pensaba repetirlo.  
  
—Estoy enamorado de Yoochun. Tenías razón.— admitió. Sabía que era lo siguiente que iba a preguntarle, así que se adelantó a él.— Sí. Desde el principio. La parte complicada es que… también estoy enamorado de Yunho, Jaejoong y Changmin. Desde el día en el que los conocí.  
  
—¿Pero eso es pos…?— le preguntó en un susurro, completamente confuso. Junsu podía entenderlo.  
  
—Funcionamos. Ellos también están enamorados de los demás, y… es difícil de explicar, Hyukjae.  
  
Volvió a sentirse como cuando era adolescente y le estaba confesando que le gustaban los chicos. Hyukjae tuvo que leerlo en su rostro, porque resopló, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.  
  
—¿Eres feliz?— le preguntó.  
  
Junsu no tuvo que pensarlo ni medio segundo antes de responder con una sinceridad brutal.  
  
—Absolutamente. Si faltase alguno de ellos…   
  
Ignoró a Hyukjae para permitir que sus ojos recorriesen a Yunho, hablando con Yesung y Donghae, medio tirado sobre los dos y con una sonrisa de felicidad que no le cabía en el rostro. De él pasó a Yoochun y Changmin, que seguían cuchicheando y mirando de reojo a Yunho. Seguramente se estarían planteando si rescatarlo de esa conversación que a la mañana siguiente querría borrar con lejía de su cerebro. Junsu sabía a ciencia cierta que Yunho jamás conservaba recuerdos una vez pasaba de cierto punto de embriaguez, así que tampoco iba a quedarse traumatizado de por vida.  
  
Terminó el repaso en Jaejoong, que acababa de ver entrar a Minho y Taemin y había ido hacia ellos. Les sonreía con picardía, y Junsu, que ya lo había intuido, supo que quién les había regalado el tiempo para tener sexo rápido en el comedor había sido Jaejoong. Estaba bien, porque Taemin había entrado reluciendo. A sexo, a ganas de más. Junsu estaba encantado de ver esa mirada. Un poco más sorprendido al sentir las vibraciones posesivas que en ese momento, en vez de emanar de Minho, como habría sido habitual, emanaban de Taemin. Changmin seguramente no había previsto esas reacciones a su jugada de la mousse.  
  
Jaejoong rompió en una de sus carcajadas escandalosas y se dobló a la mitad, incapaz de contener sus ganas de bromear con Romeo y Julieta.  
  
Si le faltase alguno de ellos…  
  
—Vale. Siempre has sido complicado de cojones.— afirmó Hyukjae, aceptando, sin más, que su mejor amigo tenía una relación con otros cuatro hombres y que estaba enamorado de todos ellos. Que los otros cuatro estaban en la misma posición de Junsu.  
  
Lo abrazó y le susurró un gracias con lágrimas en los ojos, porque de pronto, tanta felicidad lo abrumaba un poco.  
  
Gracias a dios, Kangin, el impagable Kangin, siempre estaba ahí para sacarlo de momentos emotivos.  
  
—¡Mirad!— gritó, acercándose a la pila de los regalos con pasos vacilantes.— ¡Yo voy a abrir mis putos regalos, que al menos espero sacar algo bueno de pasar una noche en este puto club de fans del arcoíris!  
  
**  
  
Siwon sintió el tirón de su brazo y se giró para encontrarse a un Heechul de ceño fruncido y cabreo saliéndole por los poros.   
  
— ¿Vas a seguir haciendo de niñera de Kangin mucho más tiempo o tengo que despelotarme en medio del salón para que te dignes a hacerme un poco de caso?  
  
Su primer impulso fue buscar a Hangeng. Había presenciado muchas veces cómo Heechul pasaba de ser un tigre de bengala a un gato mimoso después de un par de minutos a su lado. Siwon todavía no sabía amansar sus prontos con algo que no fuese sexo. Un método que en ciertos lugares no era muy adecuado.  
  
El problema era que Hangeng estaba ocupado. Conversaba con Zhou Mi en uno de los sofás del salón, en otro de esos momentos que parecían reservados sólo para ellos. Siwon nunca había sabido de qué hablaban, si de restaurantes, de moda, o de China, pero hasta Kyuhyun, que difícilmente se separaba de Zhou Mi, respetaba esos tiempos dándoles su propio espacio. Heechul también, pero encargándose siempre de que otro le entretuviese mientras tanto.   
  
Otro que solía ser él, cuando no había un Kangin progresivamente borracho de por medio.   
  
— ¡Ni siquiera me has dicho si te ha gustado mi regalo!  
  
Siwon se había pasado casi media hora abriendo regalos y estaba seguro de que había agradecido todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero si sus gestos emocionados y el abrazo de oso que les había dado a los dos cuando había visto el suyo no había dejado claro cuánto le había gustado, a Siwon seguía quedándole el sexo como arma definitiva. O algún sucedáneo que pudiese mostrar en público.   
  
Cerró la distancia entre ellos, agarró su cintura y besó a Heechul, lento, contenido, antes de escurrir sus labios por su mejilla y jugar un poco con la lengua en su oído. Literal y metafóricamente hablando.  
  
— Me ha encantado. Es mi regalo favorito y pienso agradecéroslo con propiedad cuando lleguemos a casa. A los dos.  
  
Porque el regalo, por mucho que a Heechul le gustase la primera persona de singular, era de los dos. Porque si alguien sabía cuánto había adorado a su abuelo y de la colección de vinilos que había heredado de él y guardaba en su desván, ése era Hangeng. Sin embargo, no podía negar que el estilo del gramófono, toda una pieza de coleccionista, llevaba el sello inconfundible de Heechul.   
  
Era uno de los mejores regalos de su vida.  
  
Casi podía escuchar la sonrisa complacida que se había instalado en los labios de Heechul. Él tampoco las tenía todas consigo. Sobre todo cuando sintió sus habilidosos dedos recorrer su columna vertebral despacio, por encima de la tela de su camisa, para luego resbalar hacia los costados, erizándole el vello de la nuca.  
  
Era difícil guardar la compostura con alguien que conocía cada uno de los interruptores de tu cuerpo y además sabía tantos trucos.  
  
Mucho más difícil cuando la mirada de Hangeng quemaba desde ese sofá a pocos metros. Ardiendo de ganas de unirse. Siwon esperaba que no lo hiciese o no sabía cómo iba a responder de sí mismo. Ya no lo sabía muy bien ahora, cuando los dedos de Heechul ascendían por el mismo camino que antes habían descendido.  
  
— La próxima vez que vuelvas a interponer un abogado entre los dos, espero que sea en un juicio.   
  
— Prometido. ¿Algún motivo que desconozca por el que deba denunciarte?  
  
La risa íntima y provocadora de Heechul inundó todos sus sentidos.  
  
— Espero que tengas más de uno mañana cuando te levantes.   
  
Se había lamido el labio, despacio, con más lengua de la necesaria y esa sonrisa taimada que siempre despertaba en Siwon ganas de borrársela a mordiscos. Sintió su erección empujando impaciente contra sus pantalones. Heechul eliminó el poco espacio que quedaba entre sus caderas, mostrándole también la suya.   
  
La visión de Hangeng abrazándole por detrás, destruyó otro de los muros del autocontrol que Siwon trataba de mantener en pie como fuese.   
  
— ¿No creéis que vais un poco rápido? Faltan tres personas por abrir sus regalos.  
  
Heechul se recostó contra el pecho de Hangeng y Siwon sintió el frío del aire filtrándose entre sus cuerpos. No dudó en volver a buscar el calor que se le había ido. Los gritos de su autocontrol pidiéndole que no lo hiciese se oyeron lejanos, pequeños, como si llegasen desde otro mundo. Para colmo, las manos de Hangeng se deslizaron por sus brazos, acercándole aún más.   
  
La cara de Heechul, encerrado entre los dos, era de victoria absoluta.   
  
Si nadie los paraba, si nadie venía con una buena ración de sentido común y se la inyectaba directamente en vena, Siwon no sabía lo que haría.  
  
— ¡Siwonnieeeeee!   
  
Afortunadamente, siempre se podía contar con Kangin; hetero, borracho y con una forma de comunicarse que siempre incluía manotazos, empujones o abrazos que más que abrazos eran ataques. Hasta Hangeng y Heechul habían recibido la onda expansiva del impacto.   
  
— ¿Qué narices es esto?   
  
Que con expresión confusa pusiese frente a su cara una bomba para el pene, y Siwon tenía que enterarse de quién había regalado a quién eso, consiguió hacerle estallar en carcajadas y olvidarse por un momento de su necesidad inmediata de sexo.  
  
En la mirada entrecerrada de Heechul pudo ver escrito el inicio de su demanda.   
  
**  
  
Jaejoong daba palmadas de alegría cada dos por tres.  
  
Era su noche. Y lo sabía.  
  
Si por los otros cuatro hubiese sido, la velada se habría terminado antes de empezar, en el momento en el que Jaejoong se había puesto los pantalones de cuero con toda la intención del mundo de provocar como había provocado. Pero no. Todos llevaban puesto el freno de mano, iban atados en corto y daba las gracias por ello.  
  
Daba las gracias porque su mejor regalo no eran los paquetes, el sin fin de paquetes que había abierto uno a uno. No. Ni de coña.  
  
Su mejor regalo era la gente. Taemin y Kibum curioseando en su pila de regalos, Zhou Mi admirando el bolso de Vuitton que le había regalado Yesung demostrando, sorpresivamente, un buen gusto que ni siquiera Jaejoong o Ryeowook habrían esperado. Siwon, Hangeng y Heechul, en una pequeña burbuja que Kangin había roto de un manotazo en la espalda del primero.  
  
Era un regalo para él ver a Kyuhyun saltando emocionado con la caja de una edición personal de los grandes títulos de Blizzard que Changmin y Minho habían conseguido comprar para él. Edición personal que incluía un Diablo III que todavía no había salido al mercado, que ni siquiera tenían las revistas especializadas para probar.  
  
Yunho, abrazado al peluche de ciervo que Donghae le había regalado.  
  
Junsu y su batalla campal con papel de regalo como arma enfrentándose a Eunhyukgie.  
  
Changmin, con la boca abierta por la colección de libros de ediciones de lujo que Kyuhyun y Minho le habían dado como representante simbólico de algo que entregarían en unos días.  
  
Yoochun, mirándolos a todos con tanto orgullo que no le cabía dentro.  
  
En ese momento, Jaejoong sólo podía pensar en una cosa. Reafirmarse a sí mismo de la forma que solía hacerlo. Igual que cuando asentía a sus pensamientos mientras perseguía a Changmin que se escaqueaba a hurtadillas por la casa y había terminado espiando a Yoochun y Junsu.  
  
Había merecido la pena.  
  
Habría merecido la pena si no hubiese sido capaz de resistir porque los habría salvado igual. Aunque no lo supiese, aunque hubiese liberado a Zhou Mi por motivos totalmente ajenos a Zhong, al plan y las estrategias. Lo importante era que ellos se habrían salvado.  
  
Se alegraba de haber sacado fuerzas de la voz de Taemin, de la imagen de los cuatro dejándole un hueco libre en el que colarse.  
  
Se alegraba tanto que podía romper a llorar o a reír, y terminó decidiéndose por lo segundo, que era mucho más práctico.  
  
Minho se acercó a él. Jaejoong no recordaba que hubiesen tenido una conversación de uno a uno de verdad, pero en ese momento parecían solos en medio de una multitud.  
  
—Gracias.— le dijo, abrazándolo con la misma intensidad con la que abrazaba a Taemin.  
  
Podría estar dándole las gracias por los minutos a solas y escondidas que les había regalado, pero Jaejoong sabía que no, que ese abrazo hablaba de otras cosas. Ese abrazo tenía el nombre de Taemin.  
  
—Espero que hayas tirado todos los planes de fuga.— dijo, ni totalmente bromeando ni totalmente en serio.  
  
—Tirados y triturados.   
  
Jaejoong no le dejó escaparse de su abrazo y lo mantuvo a su lado rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.  
  
—Te das cuenta de que eres lo más parecido que voy a tener a un yerno, ¿verdad?— le preguntó, sonriente, mientras volvía a fijarse en el resto de invitados.  
  
—Eso suena a amenaza.— bromeó Minho, riéndose.  
  
—Pero sólo un poco.  
  
—Ya.— se echaron a reír y para cuando se recuperaron, Changmin los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Jaejoong le mandó un beso.— Gracias por él también, no sólo por Taemin.— siguió Minho, que estaba entretenido en provocar a Changmin con media sonrisa cargada de malas intenciones. Jaejoong lo miró, intuyendo cómo iba a continuar pero queriendo escucharlo con sus propios oídos.— Vosotros cuatro y Mimi sois los cuñados que voy a tener.  
  
Jaejoong lo estrechó con un poco más de fuerza y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. Para el trabajo que hacía, para haber estado educado por Changmin y Kyuhyun, Minho era tan adorable como una mascota.  
  
—¡Ven a ver Minho!  
  
Taemin se había acercado a ellos sigilosamente y se había enganchado al otro lado de Minho antes de que cualquiera de los dos hubiese tenido tiempo a darse cuenta. Jaejoong soltó a su yerno y lo dejó ir, la mirada posesiva de Taemin era dulce y adorable.  
  
—¡Hasta aquí! ¡Yo me voy!  
  
Los gritos de Kangin se alzaron sobre todos las voces de todos los presentes y Jaejoong dejó a Minho y Taemin para acercarse a él.  
  
—¡No sé quién es más culpable, si tú o si él!— le gritó cuando se acercó, señalando a Heechul.  
  
—Él.— respondieron Jaejoong y Heechul al unísono señalando al otro. Hangeng estalló en una nueva oleada de carcajadas.  
  
—¡Por dios! ¡Yo me voy!  
  
Kangin tropezó al girar sobre sí mismo y tardó un buen minuto en descubrir dónde estaba la puerta.  
  
—Te llamo un taxi, dame un momento.  
  
—No hace falta, Jaejoong.— lo detuvo Siwon, posando una mano en su antebrazo. Compartió una mirada con Hangeng, que fue el encargado de taparle la boca a Heechul para que no se pudiese quejar.— Lo acercamos nosotros de camino a casa.  
  
—¿Seguro?  
  
—Seguro.  
  
—¿Os vais, entonces?— preguntó, alzando una ceja. Hangeng fue el que se encargó de asentir por los tres.— Gracias por cocinar conmigo Hannie.— dijo Jaejoong. Los abrazó a los cuatro, deteniéndose un poco más en Hangeng, con tiempo para susurrarle al oído.— Espero que disfrutéis del regalo que te di por la mañana.  
  
Hangeng, a pesar de todo, todavía se ponía colorado con ciertas cosas y Jaejoong no podía evitar considerar hilarante que una persona que era parte de un trío en el que uno de los miembros era Heechul se sonrojase con ciertas cosas.  
  
Estaban caminando hacia la puerta cuando Kangin se detuvo y miró atrás, señalando a Jaejoong como si acabase de recordar algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo decir.  
  
—¡TÚ! ¡YA PUEDES PAGARME BORRACHERAS HASTA QUE SUPERE EL TRAUMA QUE HE PILLADO ESTA NOCHE!  
  
—¡Prometido!  
  
—Nosotros también nos vamos a ir,— fue a decirle Eunhyukgie, que había dejado de pelear con Junsu ahora que la atención de Junsu estaba focalizada en los regalos de Changmin. Jaejoong asintió comprensivo.  
  
—¿Te ayudo con Donghae hasta el coche?   
  
—Ya me ha dejado Junsu las llaves del suyo, que llegamos con Yunho, así que no hace falta.  
  
Yoochun, que había aparecido tras Jaejoong, parecía acabar de decidir que iba a jugar a ser el anfitrión perfecto.  
  
—Os acompaño al garaje.  
  
Jaejoong sabía que esa oferta tan generosa y educada estaba repleta de segundas intenciones. Era una de las formas que tenía Yoochun de marcar territorio con alguien que había pasado más tiempo que él con Junsu. Siempre había llevado mal ser el único que Junsu no quería presentarle a su mejor amigo, y aunque lo había respetado, ahora que podía, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de dejarle claro a Eunhyukgie que él era el hombre perfecto para Junsu.  
  
Volvió hasta las pilas de regalos y las fue colocando en montones en el sillón. Al día siguiente, mientras el equipo de limpieza se dedicaba a recoger todo, Jaejoong iría a llevarle los regalos a todo el mundo porque había cosas, como el gramófono de Siwon, que no habían llevado con ellos a esas horas.  
  
—Gracias por todo, Jaejoong.  
  
Ryeowook y Yesung estaban a su espalda y Jaejoong los abrazó uno por uno.  
  
—Si llego a saber que tú eras la chica—chico, Wookie, todo esto se habría solucionado antes.  
  
—¿Chica—chico?  
  
Yesung rió un poco, Jaejoong otro poco, recordando esas conversaciones bizarras que habían tenido en una nube de alcohol y humo y música alta.  
  
—Es una historia larga de contar.— explicó Yesung, sin darle más importancia. Jaejoong supo que Ryeowook preguntaría, pero no en ese momento.— Me alegra que nos haya ido bien a los dos, Jaejoong.  
  
—Sí. Es genial.  
  
Yesung no entendía hasta qué punto abarcaba Jaejoong con ese genial porque Yesung ni sabía ni sabría hasta dónde llegaba el miedo que le infundían las pesadillas que todavía tenía. Ni él ni nadie, excepto Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu y Changmin, que eran los únicos a los que permitía ver sus sombras.   
  
El ruido en el ambiente, sin Kangin, Heechul y Donghae, había bajado muchos decibelios. Henry y Mimi hablaban en chino, Taemin no había soltado a Minho de su mano por mucho que ahora se tirase sobre Jinki, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Kibum les estaba contando alguna anécdota que los hizo estallar en carcajadas a la vez, a los cuatro, y Jaejoong ni quería ni podía evitar sentir que realmente eran los hijos que no iba a tener.  
  
Kyuhyun, Junsu y Changmin parecían seguir inmersos en su conversación sobre videojuegos y a Jaejoong le faltó Yunho.  
  
O le faltó, hasta que sintió unos brazos enredarse en su cintura y un cuerpo cálido pegarse a su espalda.  
  
—Es tan obvio que los quieres tanto a todos…— le susurró al oído.  
  
Jaejoong se estremeció, sin apartar la vista de los demás. Yunho, por lo general, era lo más sincero que uno pudiese encontrar. A excepción de Junsu. Quizá. Yunho borracho no tenía ni reservas ni diques de contención y Jaejoong siempre dejaba que las mareas lo arrastrasen.  
  
—Sí.  
  
No dijo nada más porque ese monosílabo era más que suficiente. Los quería a todos. Eran su familia.   
  
—Jaejoong.— le susurró al oído, con delicadeza, lo obligó a girarse para que tuviese la oportunidad de mirarlo a los ojos completamente.— Jaejoong.  
  
—Te queremos.  
  
Fue la voz de Yoochun la que lo dijo, proveniente de su espalda, con un susurro grave que lo habría hecho gemir si Yunho no hubiese aprovechado para besarlo.  
  
Se separó de ellos con una sonrisa y los ojos cargados de promesas.  
  
Por suerte, todos habían visto el momento, habían escuchado la forma un poco desesperada con la que Yunho había pronunciado su nombre. Todos menos Kyuhyun, que seguía enfrascado en sus videojuegos con cara de no ser capaz ni siquiera de levantarse del sofá. Jinki, el considerado Jinki, fue el primero en acercarse y anunciar que Henry los iba a acercar a casa.  
  
Tras abrazos y besos, tras agradecimientos por haber ayudado tanto, y no sólo con la cena de esa noche si no con todo, Jaejoong los dejó ir.   
  
Vio la mirada que Mimi y Taemin intercambiaron.   
  
Mimi y Taemin.   
  
Si se ponía pensativo, si Yunho abría los diques y dejaba que las mareas fluyesen dentro de él, Jaejoong se iba por derroteros que procuraba transitar poco.  
  
Realmente, por la oportunidad de verlos sonreírse, por ver a Mimi golpear con adoración a Kyuhyun para que volviese al mundo y susurrarle algo al oído, por ver a Minho abrazar a Taemin y protegerlo entre sus brazos…   
  
Habría elegido lo mismo un millón de veces más.  
  
Se quedaba con las pesadillas si a cambio tenía tanta gente tan feliz a su alrededor.  
  
Yunho volvió a abrazarlo por la espalda y Yoochun lo agarró de la mano.  
  
—¡Nos vamos!— anunció Taemin sonriente.  
  
—Os acompañamos a la puerta.— propuso Junsu.   
  
Junsu, que siempre tenía grandes ideas y era el que, en el fondo, marcaba el ritmo de las mareas.   
  
Taemin lideró el pequeño grupo en dirección a la puerta principal. Kyuhyun había bajado por fin a la tierra y eso para él significaba subir a la nube que compartía con Mimi.   
  
Se sintió tan orgulloso de ser el culpable de que esa nube fuese posible que soltó una carcajada.   
  
Yoochun negó con la cabeza ante su arrebato, y Changmin resopló.  
  
En la última ronda de abrazos de despedida, si Jaejoong pasó más tiempo con Taemin y Mimi nadie lo comentó. Sabía que lo había hecho, pero sabía que si alguien entendía, eran ellos. Eran los que veían los lazos invisibles que se habían forjado prácticamente solos entre ellos tres. Entre lo que eran y lo que podrían haber sido.  
  
Los vieron irse hacia el último de los coches que quedaba aparcado en la entrada. Junsu en un extremo, Yunho en el otro. Los cinco en línea. Jaejoong entre Yoochun y Changmin.  
  
Igual que en esa visión que lo había empujado a luchar. Esa visión que no le iba a confesar nunca a nadie porque ellos cuatro ya lo sabían sin necesidad de que lo pusiese en palabras.   
  
Hacía frío pero no hicieron amago de entrar hasta que el portón de la entrada a la finca no se cerró una vez el coche de Kyuhyun desapareció en el mundo de fuera de su casa.  
  
  



	43. POSTRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la autoría de este universo le pertenece a Hojaverde. Por cuestiones ajenas a la historia, hemos perdido el contacto y no puedo añadirla como co-autora porque no sé si tiene cuenta o no. Personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi 50% de crédito y años después, no encuentro motivos para no incluirlo en mi archivo personal aquí.

**POSTRE**

 

* * *

  
  
Las volutas de humo ascendían en al aire con la misma ingravidez de sus pensamientos. El crepitar del cigarrillo consumiéndose era perfectamente audible en el silencio tranquilo que se había instalado en Il Villaggio, sólo interrumpido por los ruidos de Harang devorando su cena en una esquina de la cocina.   
  
Ésa había sido la excusa; darle de comer al perro antes de reunirse con ellos.   
  
Estaba seguro de que ninguno se la había creído.  
  
Aún así, le habían cedido ese espacio, ese tiempo que siempre necesitaba para asumir los grandes cambios. Esa noche, la primera en meses en la que habían vuelto a estar todos juntos, Yoochun había presenciado muchos. Había supuesto que era el precio a pagar o la recompensa obtenida tras cinco meses que en realidad tenían el peso de cinco lustros. Le había asustado pensar que, pese a todo, él siguiese siendo el mismo.  
  
Una nueva exhalación de humo inundó el aire limpio del jardín y Yoochun se encontró acariciando el marco de la puerta en la que se apoyaba con suavidad, como si de esa forma pudiese acariciar a toda la casa.   
  
Il Villaggio.  
  
Parecía otra vida cuando había decidido seguir el elaborado proyecto de aquel chico que se había encontrado en la biblioteca de la universidad, sin imaginar que acabaría siguiéndole a él también hasta donde quisiera ir. Recordaba los primeros días de cubos de pintura en los pasillos, camiones de mueblerías inundando la entrada y la creatividad desbocada de Jaejoong arrasando con todo lo que se interpusiese en su camino, bien fuera Yunho, Heechul o cualquier pared. Todavía podía ver entrando al primer cliente, la cara de nerviosismo de Ryeowook en su entrevista, la eterna sonrisa que les había traído Jinki o la de decisión de Key al plantarse frente a él y anunciarle que quería ser aprendiz. La mañana tranquila y soleada en la que, tras Heechul, había entrado Taemin.   
  
Como si hubiese percibido ese estado melancólico que le estaba inundando, Harang se acercó hasta él y frotó el hocico contra sus piernas. Yoochun no tardó nada en deshacerse del cigarrillo y agacharse junto a él para rascarle tras las orejas y darle unos buenos mimos. Lo había comprado cuando apenas era una bolita de pelo que le cabía en una sola mano y llevaba con él siete años. Uno más que Il Villaggio.   
  
Más de cinco años ya y aún tenía aún muy presente la primera vez con Junsu, la primera con Yunho y cómo había comparado al Jaejoong que había estrenado con él la cama extra grande de la habitación común con el Jaejoong adolescente que le había invitado a compartir la otra vieja y pequeña de aquel cuarto minúsculo y lleno de humedades. Su primera vez.  
  
Si ésas podía recordarlas, la primera vez con Changmin aún le quemaba en la piel.   
  
La primera de los cinco juntos se antojaba indeleble por mucho que pasasen los siglos que él no iba a vivir.  
  
Sólo la perspectiva de que en la habitación le estuviese esperando lo mismo, hizo que Yoochun cerrase la puerta del jardín y, apagando todas las luces de la encimera, saliese del campo de batalla de sobras y platos sucios en que se había convertido la cocina.   
El largo pasillo en penumbra se veía inundado por la luz que filtraban las ventanas, creando un tablero de damas en el suelo. Yoochun lo atravesó pisando sólo las zonas de sombra, antes de meterse en el comedor.   
  
Las copas de los veinte y las servilletas dejadas de cualquier forma sobre el mantel eran los restos de una cena irrepetible. Podría haber otras, podrían volver a estar todos juntos, pero ya no sería lo mismo. Yoochun sabía que esa cena era el principio de una historia que avanzaría y modelaría a cada uno de los invitados como el mejor de los escultores. Y así tenía que ser. Así era la vida.  
  
No pudo evitar acariciar los respaldos de las sillas a medida que atravesaba la estancia y todavía se permitió una última mirada atrás antes de atravesar la puerta que comunicaba con el salón. Sonrió cuando su mente fue capaz de reproducir entre las copas vacías los últimos ecos de la risa de Junsu.   
  
También había copas en el salón. Sobre las mesas, en las estanterías, encima de repisa de la chimenea o en el suelo que rodeaba al sofá. Ninguno de los cojines estaba en su sitio, ninguna silla donde debía estar, y el desorden resultaba agradable de mil formas distintas. Yoochun no encontró explicación a la toalla que encontró junto a la puerta de la terraza, pero tampoco quería encontrarla. Con una nueva sonrisa, pulsó el botón que activaba el riel de las cortinas de la galería y apagó las luces del salón.   
  
Al llegar al segundo salón, hizo de la puerta su trinchera. La guerra de papeles de regalo, envoltorios de burbujas, bolsas que publicitaban a mil comercios distintos era una que tendrían que librar los del personal de limpieza. Los regalos que no se habían llevado, descansaban en el sofá en un desorden ordenado que sólo podía ser obra de Jaejoong. Seguro que también se encargaría de repartirlos en los próximos días. Yoochun tenía muy claro que si había alguien capaz de mantener el contacto con todos y cada uno de los invitados de esa noche por muchos años que pasasen, ése era Jaejoong.  
  
Y Junsu trabajando desde las sombras.   
  
De pronto, recordó que aún había tres regalos sin entregar, escondidos en una de las mesillas de la habitación. Eso bastó para que pulsase el interruptor y devolviese a la trinchera a su esencia de puerta, cerrándola tras sus pasos que se dirigieron hacia las escaleras.   
  
No sabría explicar por qué, pero esas escaleras eran una de sus partes favoritas de la casa. No era algo que supiera la mayoría, pero a Yoochun le gustaba sentarse a fumar en los escalones más altos, con una copa entre las manos, cuando todos estaban ya durmiendo. El mármol de su barandilla había sostenido su frente más veces de las que nadie podía imaginar, ayudándole con su frío a tomar la decisión correcta o simplemente las horas o días necesarios para no actuar sin pensar. Era casi irónico, pero la parte más abierta de la casa era la que siempre había supuesto para él un mayor refugio.   
Por suerte, esa noche no tenía nada de lo que refugiarse y al llegar a la parte más alta simplemente siguió caminando hacia su destino.   
  
Las puertas de las habitaciones en la planta alta estaban abiertas de par en par. En su interior, las camas vacías, los armarios sin ropa, el pasado que ya no volvería porque la remodelación de Jaejoong se lo había llevado. Yoochun fue cerrándolas una a una, sintiéndose al llegar a la de Taemin como el padre que cierra la habitación del hijo que acaba de marcharse. Feliz porque ha conseguido volar del nido, triste porque ya no parece necesitarlo.   
  
Cuando apagó la luz del pasillo principal de la planta alta, la oscuridad lo engulló todo y allí de pie, dueño de toda esa nada, estuvo a punto de sentirse abandonado. A punto. Durante los diez o quince segundos que tardó en percibir las risas y las voces ahogadas que venían de ese otro pasillo a sus espaldas. Luego fue ya imposible.   
  
La luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta y Yoochun dejó que fuese recorriendo en ascenso sus pies, sus piernas y el resto de su cuerpo conforme me acercaba. Trató de caminar lo más despacio posible para que no le oyesen llegar y así pudiese ganar unos segundos más en los que ellos le perteneciesen por completo y él no tuviese que darse. En los que el placer fuese únicamente suyo.  
  
En cuanto entreabrió mínimamente la puerta, supo que no podría ser egoísta ni queriéndolo.   
  
Había esperado ropa tirada, piel caliente, besos erráticos y manos invasoras. Que ese deseo que se habían provocado a cada minuto durante esa cena les hubiese poseído por completo. Se había imaginado espiándoles un rato para luego desnudarse y unirse en el lugar donde viese más claro el hueco.   
  
Pero no eso.   
  
No que Jaejoong estuviese sentado contra la cabecera, fumando y sonriendo, mientras Yunho apoyaba la cabeza en sus piernas y se estiraba en la cama cuan largo era, sus manos entrelazadas. No que Changmin estuviese sentado a su lado, recostado en su hombro, las piernas abiertas y Junsu entre ellas, apoyando la espalda contra su pecho mientras le acariciaba el pelo y metiendo una de sus piernas entre la de Yunho para completar un círculo completo.   
  
No que estuviesen hablando de Jinki, de Kibum, de Taemin e incluso de Heechul como las partes de un puzzle que se había desarmado, mientras intentaban armar uno nuevo con el contacto permanente de sus cuerpos.   
  
Todas las luces que Yoochun había apagado, estaban en esa habitación. Todo el futuro entre esas sábanas oscuras y ese pentágono perfecto que solía habitarlo.   
  
El único Il Villaggio en el que quería vivir.   
Yoochun empujó la única puerta que no había cerrado y caminó hacia allí.  
  
  
  
  
  


**FIN**

 


End file.
